Brotherly Hate
by Irish Maverick
Summary: John Cena's younger brother comes to WWE. At first things go well, but soon all hell breaks loose, is the WWE big enough for two Cena's?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Vince Mcmahon owns WWE, I own nothing but the two OC's.

summary: John Cena's younger brother comes to WWE. John seems welcoming but what are his true intentions?.

_note: For this fic the draft lottery has been altered & the recent releases will not take place._

**Brotherly Hate**

**Chapter 1**

**"Come on you damn thug!. Just say you quit!". **The challengers voice boomed through the speakers of the arena as the beat down intensified. Judgement Day 2005, Minniapolis Minnasota, and the epic I-Quit match for the World Wrestling Entertainment championship between the champion John Cena and the challenger John 'Bradshaw' Layfield was heading for a very displeasing finish for the thousends in attendance. What had started as a one-on-one encounter, and had quickly esculated into a brutal street fight with both men bleeding profusely, had changed when JBL's allies, or 'cabinet' as he called them, Orlando Jordan and Doug and Danny Basham had come down to the ring to aid their boss. With four men now beating him down, not even the die-hard fans still chanting his name thought that Cena could pull out the victory.

**"Say you quit damnit!" **screamed JBL into the mic before holding it in front of the bloody champions face.

"kiss...my...ass" came the weak reply from Cena just before receiving a boot to the mouth from the challenger.

" kiss your ass, nah, I'm just gonna KICK your ass some more. Doug, Give me your belt"

Doug complied and JBL took the belt and wrapped it around the neck of the champ. Orlando held the mic in front of of the choking Cena screaming

**"When JBL tells you to quit, you quit!. Now you peice of crap, SAY YOU QUIT!"** JBL let up his grip so Orlando could get an answer.

"Screw...you!" came out followed by a cry of pain as JBL reared back again. Doug and Danny added to the pain by booting Cena in the ribs. All the while Orlando was screaming **"QUIT" **into his face.

Suddenly fans in one section were distracted by a miniature scrap between security and a young fan who was trying to jump the barrier. The fan was becoming more and more frustrated by the guards and it seemed a full scale fist fight would break out when the fan pulled a peice of paper out of his jeans pocket and showed it to one of the guards. The guard loked at it, then at his partner before both moved to one side allowing the fan to jump the barrier and dive into the ring. All activity in the ring stopped as the cabinet stared at the new arrival. JBL stopped choking John and made to stand up when Orlando stepped in the way.

"Boss, boss let me handle this okay?." he asked. JBL nodded and his cheif of staff rounded on the fan.

"You, yeah you' he started as the kid pointed at himself. "What the hell do you think you're doing, this dosn't comcern you, sit your ass back down there before I'm forced to do something I'll regret." The fan stood firm.

"You hard of hearing boy, sit-your-ass-down **NOW!**" to add emphasis he shoved the fan inthe face only to be left stunned when the kid shoved him back. Orlando stepped right up to the fan, who was only slightly shorter than he was, and went face-to-face. They stood there, not even blinking when the kid spun round quick as a flash and caught JBL right between the eyes with a perfectly placed superkick forcing him to release his hold on Cena. That set Orlando off and he threw a right straight at the kids head only to bet met with a block before the kid threw a right of his own knocking Orlando to the canvas. Doug and Danny stepped forward only to be met with knockdowns as well, Orlando leapt to his feet enraged but was met with a clothesline to put him straight back downagain. Doug was back on his feet but received a kick to his stomach and was thrown to the outside of the ring, the fan then sidestepped Danny's charge and clotheslined him out to join his brother. As the twins helped each other to their feet Orlando flew at the kid only to receive a backdrop over the top onto the two Bashams.

JBL stirred onthe canvas and briefly saw stars before he came to with a flash of rage as he remembered why he was there, he rolled onto his stomach and saw the ki withhis back to him seemingly checking out his handywork.JBL stood and prepared to nail the kid with his clothesline from hell. What he did not know was that far from being oblivious to him the kid was watching his every move on the big screen on the titantron. He had been about to turn round when he saw JBL stir onthe screen so he stood with his back to him to see what he would do. So when JBL hit the ropes behind him he started to turn and duck, the end result being that the challengers arm passed clean over his head. He spun and ducked again only this time he was'nt trying to avoid anything, he hooked JBL's head and legs and hoisted him up onto his shoulders. He held him there for a moment before driving him to the mat with an F-U, Cena's finisher !.

Cena meanwhile had just recovered to his feet, half-blinded by the blood in his eyes he could just make out JBL on the ground and a fan standing over him. He grabbed the belt JBL had left on the floor and wrapped it around the challengers throut, the fan picked up the mic and spoke, in a voice tha t was strangely familier to John.

"Well, well, well, it seems the tables have turned JBL, but John here is willing to let go if you just say you quit".

There was a moan of pain before a strangeld **"I Quit"** came over the sound system, John let go of the challenger while the fan spoke into the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there you have it, your winner and STILL WWE champion, **JOHN CENA!**".

While he was saying this John's brain was working_"Where have I heard that voice before?"._

The fan took the championship belt from the referee and raised John's hand before handing him the belt. As he took it John glanced at the fans face and did a double-take, _"What the hell" _He thought, wiping some of the blood out of his eyes before staring at the kid, who was now holding out his hand for a shake, to see if he was really who he thought he was. he took the kids hand but instead of shaking it pulled him into a hug.

"What the hell are you doing he Jason?" he asked as they hugged, they broke apart, Jason looked him dead in the eye before replying.

"I'm doing my job John, I'm looking out for my big brother".


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Vince owns WWE, The Jarrett's own TNA; I own nothing but the shirt on my back.

Here we go

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter 2**

"So what you're saying is that Theodore R. Long just 'happened' to turn up at an Indy show to offer YOU a Smackdown contract?"

"Yup that's about it".

"Why?"

"Apparently he had scouts watch me for a while before making a decision, I thought it would have been an easy one to make, I mean, it is ME you're talking about here".

The two Cena's had argued all the way from the ring to John's locker room and had even continued while the trainer stitched up John's head, now John had showered and changed back into his casuals and it was still going on.

"How long ago was that show anyway?"

"Last week".

"So what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Long told me to come to Judgement Day to finalise the deal".

"And you never told me?"

What makes you think I would have got through to you this time?"

John winced; he knew that was coming sooner or later. Brothers or not it had been over a year since they had last spoke, not through dislike or arguments, they just hadn't spoke.

"Listen Jason, we'll talk about that later okay? Now how about you tell me how you became good enough to earn that contract here"

Jason hesitated before he answered. _"Should I mention her?" _He thought, then decided against it.

"Well… about nine months ago I decided to just try it out, you know, see how good I was, so I joined a school out near Boston…"

"Why didn't Mom tell me?"

"I asked her not to, anyway, I joined a school to see if I had what it took to be a star. Turned out I was a natural, just like you" John had to grin at that. "I trained with them for about three months before they told me they had nothing more to teach me, so I put my name down for work at some of the local feds in Boston, talk about a hot property, the longest I went without work was two weeks and that was when Mom… you know". John nodded sadly. "Anyhow, you wouldn't believe the offers I was getting from some of the bigger feds; I even got a full time offer from TNA…"

Whoa, whoa, whoa" John cut in "TNA offered you a contract…a FULL TIME contract!"

"Yeah like I said I was a hot property, plus could you imagine John Cena's brother in TNA?"

"How come you didn't take it?"

"Because this is the only place I really wanted a full time job at, and…" he hesitated again. "There were some other issues that I don't really want to go into".

John decided not to press Jason on that point as he seemed pretty embarrassed about what those issues were.

"So how'd Teddy sign you?"

"I'd just finished working an Indy show in Boston when he came into the locker room, said he could offer me a place on the roster if I wanted it".

"And you said yes?"

"I said hell yes!"

John laughed as he remembered how he said the exact same thing to their Mom when he was offered a contract.

"Yeah, so where are you staying tonight?"

"I dunno, I only got into town two hours ago, been here ever since".

"Alright, you can stay at the hotel with me tonight".

"Cool but uh…" Jason hesitated yet again. "I gotta go to Mr Long's office".

Now John was suspicious. "Why do you need to go to Teddy's office?"

"Uhhh… I left my stuff there?" began Jason pathetically, John cut in.

"You never were good at lying Jason, why do you need to go there?"

"Well… when I joined … someone else joined with me".

"Was this 'someone' one of the reasons you never took that TNA offer?"

"…Yeah".

John laughed "you got a girlfriend don't you Jason?"

"…Yeah"

John burst out laughing again.

"Hey c'mon man it's not that funny".

"That's true, so how'd it happen?"

"Met when I training, got to know each other, started going out, not much more to say".

"What's her name?"

"Mara".

"Mara?"

"Yeah".

"She from Boston?"

"No actually, she's from California, she was staying with her grandparents while she was training".

"Where is she now?"

"Mr. Long's office".

"Let's go meet her".

They left the locker room and headed down the hall to the office of Theodore R. Long the Smackdown general manager, John took note that Jason was being very cautious as he looked around.

John knocked on the door of the office then waited for the "come in" before entering, Jason right behind him; Teddy Long was seated at his desk talking to someone John could not see.

"So anyway we went to… ah1 see? I told you he wouldn't be long, he just had to reacquaint himself with his brother Jason playa, well done man, that was a HELL of a way to make an impact, congratulations".

"Excuse me" John butted in "I'm the one who got my ass kicked and retained my title, where's my congratulations?"

"True champ you did retain that title, BUT, you needed your baby brother's help to do it".

John turned to Jason, who smirked back at him; John ignored it and said nothing.

"Anyway you signed the contracts, so welcome to Smackdown, now it's been nice talking to you but I'm beat and need to get back to the hotel and catch some sleep, so goodnight".

"Thank you Mr. Long".

"Please Jason, call me Teddy".

John spoke up "Cool, can we go now?"

"sure, you coming?"

Jason was now addressing the teenage girl who had stood from the chair facing Teddy, John's first thought was "_Whoa, THIS is his girlfriend, she's HOT"_ He didn't get much chance to dwell on his thoughts as the girl started to walk past the two brothers, pausing to give Jason a smile which he returned, before walking out the door. The Cena's eyes met and John mouthed "THAT'S your girlfriend?"

Jason grinned and shrugged before turning to follow her when Teddy spoke up.

"Jason, you realise your actions tonight will have consequences for you playa?"

Jason paused at the door "consequences I'm prepared to live with".

Once all three were outside the girl turned to Jason "You took your sweet time".

Jason laughed and ran his hand nervously through his hair. "Yeah, me and John had a lot of catching up to do".

"But still, you left me in Teddy's office all on my own" she replied stepping up up to him smiling. "I think you owe me one..."

"Oooookay, yo, Jason aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend here?"

"Mmmn, oh yeah, John this is my girlfriend slash manager Mara Daniels, Mara this is my big brother the WWE champion John Cena".

John shook Mara's hand and muttered "Nice to meet you". He decided to give her a look over, she was young but seemed slightly older than Jason, a little shorter than he was, brown eyes and hair, which went down to her shoulders, slim but not too slim. _"Yup" _he thought _"Jason deserves a pat on the back for this"._ Then another thought struck him. "Daniels... Daniels? Where have I heard that name before?"

"Oh you must be talking about my older brother Christopher".

"The TNA Christopher Daniels?"

"Yeah, quite a few things me and Jason have in common huh?"

"Mara" began Jason "Where'd we leave our stuff again?"

"Oh, I asked some kid to watch it, shall I go get it?"

"Please".

She walked off, John waited till she was out of earshot before saying, aloud this time. "Thats your girlfriend?"

"yeah"

How long's it been official"

Let's see... met nine months so... 'bout eight months".

John had a thought "Eight months, have you...uh?

"NO!" Jason denied rather forcibly "We made a deal, none of... that until we're eighteen. Till then we can kiss, make out, flirt and share a bed but..."

"Whoa, you've shared a bed with her?"

"Once or twice".

"Well listen' so long as the two of you are near me there'll be none of that, right, It's cool when I'm not around but when I am? Nooooo".

"If you say so John".

Mara chose this time to return with the bags. "Here you go Jason".

"Tanks Mara, so John, we goin' to this hotel or what?"

John sighed. "Sure, c'mon you two".


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I spit in the face of the people who own WWE, which is not me.

Here is Chapter 3. Where we find out a bit of the two brother's history.

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter 3**

2: am read Jason's watch, he sighed. _"Thank God I'm not on RAW"_ he thought miserably. Once back at the hotel John had found out he couldn't change to a larger room for three people and would have to stick to his one bed room. It was there that they decided that Mara would get the bed while John and Jason would share the sofa; needless to say it wasn't very comfortable.

"_Sure it seemed like a good idea at the time"_ he thought looking enviously at Mara sleeping. _"Damn man, I wish I was next to her and not wedged on this thing with John. Maybe I could sneak over there now without him…"_ He jumped as his train of thought was interrupted by John's voice.

"You still up?"

"Yup"

"Mara asleep?"

"Yup"

"Wanna Talk?"

"Yeah, O.K.".

"What about?"

Jason thought for a second before replying "Why you haven't spoken to me for so long"

John cringed again "Listen Jason I know you're upset about that but…"

"Upset? John, you didn't talk to me while you were wrestling, when you'd been stabbed, while Mom was sick or when she died! Hell you never even turned up for the funeral!"

"Jason" John sighed. "You gotta realise that for most of this time I was busy being a superstar".

"Busy being a superstar? You still managed to call Mom didn't you? You were always on the phone to her, yet not to me, did I do something wrong? Was I a bad brother to you? Why?"

"Jason I'm sorry, I barely had time to make those calls, and then I got stabbed…"

"And again you talked to Mom and not me, John, I thought you were gonna DIE! Mom was telling me 'Yes dear he's fine' and I was like 'No he's not, if he was he'd call me and say he was'".

Keep your voice down or you'll wake Mara" hissed John. "Look I just didn't want you brought into that situation, O.K.; I just didn't want you to know your brother may lose his kidney".

"I'd have liked to know you were O.K."

"Yeah sorry, right? At least I called while Mom was sick".

"Oh yeah, I heard one of the calls, and again you never talked to me".

"You coulda called me, I'm not hard to find".

"I tried, you never answered, I even went to your house, you never called me back the night Mom died either, I had to stay with her all by myself".

That struck a chord with John. "I'm sorry, I really shoulda been there, or at least called back, I can only imagine what you went through that night".

"It was hell man, I cried from the moment she died until the moment the sun rose, there was no-one there to hold me, and say it was alright". He faltered as a tear appeared in his eye, he wiped it away quickly. "You know what else? Three times I called in the week before the funeral".

"I never answered my phone that week, I was too upset".

"You at least could of turned up for the funeral".

"Teddy couldn't afford to give me time off, it was Wrestlemania week remember? At least I dedicated the title win to her didn't I"?

"I saw, didn't help me much though, know what I had after the funeral? Nothing! No money, no home, I rented out crappy apartments until I was broke then stayed with Mara and her grandparents until a local Fed would pay me enough, then rented out another apartment".

John was stunned; he never knew it was that bad. "Didn't Dad help?"

Jason let out a laugh. "Dad? He walked out on us when I was two, do you really think he wanted to know now?"

"Guess you're right, so where were you staying when Teddy came?"

"Mara's, I'd been there for five days, her family really helped me after Mom died, I owe her for that".

"She know about Dad?"

"Yeah, she came with me when I tracked him down".

"Sounds like she cares about you a lot".

Jason smiled "Yeah, and really care for her as well".

"Think its love?"

"I dunno, maybe, but I'm not sure".

"Ah... you'll find out soon enough, anyway, have you told her about..."

"About what?"

"Paul".

Jason froze and took a deep breath. "No, I try not to think about that too much".

"You'll have to tell her sometime".

"Yeah I know" Jason sighed. "You haven't told anyone have you?"

"One person" replied John. "But he's my most trusted friend, he won't tell nobody".

"Thanks, but Mara will find out soon enough won't she? I mean, it's the third anniversary in November".

John frowned. "Yeah Mom told me you go a bit sick".

"A bit? I wake up screaming and crying, I'm seventeen years old and I wake up screaming and God damn crying!"

"Yeah... but I'll be here, and so will Mara".

Jason remembered that "True" he said then. "Thanks".

"No worry's, anyway where were you plannin' on living?"

"Me and Mara were gonna rent out a place".

"You two were gonna move in together?"

"Yeah on condition that we were able to finance it, or she's back with her parents in California".

"Oh" John thought for a second then had an idea. "Hey why don't you both move in with me?"

"Eh?"

"C'mon you've seen my place, it's huge! That way you two can be together, I can keep an eye on you, and Mara will be near her grandparents".

Jason sat up "You really mean that?"

John sat up too and put a hand on his brother's shoulder "Listen Jason, I know I haven't been there for you lately and it's been during a very traumatic time for you, what with me being stabbed and Mom dieing on you. So this is my way of making it up to you, by being here now, I mean, you're all I've got now and I'm all you've got".

"Really?" Jason felt another tear.

"Really" replied John. The two brothers hugged and John was surprised to hear a small sob from Jason. "Are you crying kid?"

"No" was the sobbed answer. "When was the last time you called me kid?"

"I think it was when I made that promise to you".

"You remember that? It was seven years ago!"

"Yeah when I was you're age, you thought I'd forget?"

"Yeah I did, I never forgot though".

"Well kid I never forgot either, in fact, I remember it like it was yesterday".

_-Begin Flashback-_

_The two Cena's were lying in a single bed next to each other; a woman popped her head into the room._

"_Oh you're already in bed" she said popping her head out again. "Goodnight boys" she called heading to her own room._

"_Night Mom" they chorused then…_

"_I can't believe this" moaned John "Seventeen years old and I still have to share a bed with my ten year old baby brother"._

"_I'm not a baby anymore" argued Jason. "I'm in double figures now"._

"_So you are"._

"_Anyway, you can't blame Mom for this, you now moneys been tight since the asshole walked out on us!"_

"_True, but I'm not blaming Mom, and where did you learn that word?"_

_Jason giggled. "Listening to you and Mark, besides, you'll soon have enough money to by your own bed"._

"_Oh yeah, next week I'm off to OVW and the life of a superstar!"_

"_Yay for you"._

"_You O.K. kid?"_

"_No, I mean, you're going away and I'm gonna be all alone and I'll miss you and… and…" Jason suddenly burst into tears._

"_Hey, hey, hey _(A.N. I love Krusty the Clown, don't you?) _It's not all bad" said John pulling him close._

"_I'm sorry, it's just that you've always been with me, now I'm gonna be all on my own"._

"_No you're not" said John snuggling up to him. "Mom's gonna be here, I'll be back every month it's not gonna change"._

"_It won't be the same" sobbed Jason. "Soon you'll have no time for me"._

"_That's not true! Soon you'll join the business as well"._

"_Yeah, but you'll be doing your own thing won't you?"_

"_Jason, kid, listen, I'll make you a promise here and now, one day no matter how old we are or what company we work for, be it WWF, _(A.N. this flahback would've taken palce in 98)_ WCW, or ECW, we will be tag team champions"  
Jason's eyes went wide. "You mean it"._

" _I promise it"._

"_But how will it work out?"_

_John smiled. "Have I ever made you a promise I haven't kept?"_

_Jason thought for a second. "No, you haven't"._

_"See?" Said John kissing his little brothers forhead. "Now let's get some sleep"._

_"Kay"._

_-End Flashback-_

Jason looked at his watch, it now read 5:30 am, sunlight was just beginning to shine in through the window, Mara was sleeping contently.

"John" he began. "Did you really mean that?"

"Kid, I promised it, and have I ever made you a promise I haven't kept?"

Jason laughed. "Nope".

John smirked. "Now let's get some sleep, you can call Mara's parents about my idea when we get up".

"Kay" said Jason lying back. "Oh, and John?"

"Hmmmn?"

"Thanks".

"Don't mention it kid".

Both brothers lay back and closed their eyes, in minutes, both were sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: WWE belongs to Vince so please don't sue.

_A.N. I'd just like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed this, It's nice to be acknowledged._

**Brotherly Hate Chapter 4**

"Well kids" said John pulling into the arena parking lot. "Welcome to Smackdown".

It had been a hectic few days for the two Cena brothers, starting first thing Monday morning when Jason called Mara's parents to ask them about John's idea, then went and told a delighted Mara that they had said yes. Once back in Boston John took great pleasure in telling Jason and Mara that they would be sleeping at opposite ends of the house, this caused Jason to fly off the handle. Mara managed to calm him down after a few hours only for Jason to start sulking again during RAW when it was revealed that Rob Van Dam would be leaving Smackdown as the first draft pick. "I really wanted to meet him" he had whined causing laughter all around. The trio then spent Tuesday and Wednesday chilling out in Boston by going swimming or playing football (or at least Jason and John did) before leaving early Thursday morning. They had just arrived at the arena and were getting their stuff out of the trunk of the rental car.

John spoke up "Right guys, me being champ I have my own locker room, go wait for me there".

"Where you goin'?" asked Jason

"To sign some autographs" replied John, pointing to a crowd outside the lot staring at him.

"O.K. later man".

"Later".

Jason and Mara took their stuff and headed into the arena, pausing to ask a security guard where John's locker room was, before walking there in silence, once inside Jason sat down while Mara hung her bag up.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you nervous?"

"Very, you?"

"A little".

"Only a little?"

"Yeah".

"How come?"

"Because we've been here before, new kids, first day, we came through it alright".

"Yeah but that was in the Indies, it's not gonna be that easy here" Jason sighed. "And you know JBL is gonna be out to get me".

"You can handle him".

"Can I?"

"Well, I think you can".

Jason grinned. "Thanks Mara, you've always believed in me".

She came up behind him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm your girlfriend, it's what I do. Do you have a match tonight?"

"Not yet, Teddy'll probably give me someone easy for my debut".

"Better than no one though".

"True, you'll be in my corner won't you?"

Mara smiled. "Haven't I always been?"

"Heh, yes you have".

"So you've got nothing to worry about".

She sat down next to him and put her arm round him; he thought for a second then laughed.

"Yeah, you're right, nothing at all".

John showed up half an hour later, he threw his belt down on the sofa and began to change.

"Whoa, John! Lady in the room, remember?"

"What? Oh sorry Mara, I'll change in the shower."

He walked into the shower, out of sight; Jason waited a moment before calling. "I take it you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah" came the reply. "I got Dupree".

"Who? Oh yeah, the French guy".

"Yeah" John came out of the shower, now dressed in his ring gear. "Apparently you don't".

"I know, I'm gonna put my gear on just in case Teddy gives me one".

"Better hurry up, the show starts in five minutes".

"Huh?" Jason looked at his watch. "Damn!" he jumped up and grabbed his stuff before darting into the shower. He came out a few minutes later, his ring gear was almost the same as Johns except he also wore a t-shirt and elbow pads and he had boots on instead of pumps. There were sounds of music and pyros in the background.

"Shows started" muttered John turning on the monitor. Mere seconds later the music of John 'Bradshaw' Layfield hit and his limo pulled into the main arena, JBL and his cabinet, now complete with image consultant Amy Webber (_A.N. Yes she still works there in this_) stepped out.

"He looks P.O. doesn't he?" laughed John.

"Didn't wait very long to start whining either" smirked Jason.

"Would you care to introduce yourself to him?"

"I think I will, coming Mara?"

"Of course I am, I wouldn't miss this for the world".

Meanwhile the cabinet were in the ring and JBL had the microphone.

"Yeah that's right, laugh it up! Let's all laugh at JBL! The quitter, the man who lost to the street thug John Cena! Well let me tell you one thing Cena, you are no champion! Why? Because you never beat me! You had that bastard from the crowd come in here and cost me **MY** title! So Cena, if you have any integrity at all, you will come down here and give me that belt, why you ask? Because I know, the cabinet knows, you know, all these idiots out here know, that little bastard knows that I am exactly what I say I am! And that is **A WRESTLING……GOD!**"

Just as JBL finished his tirade John Cena's music hit, the crowd went wild as John stepped through the curtain, then quietened as he was followed first by Jason, then by Mara. JBL immediately recognized Jason and spazzed out, Jason smirked at the reaction he was getting, the trio stepped into the ring and John took a mic.

"Yo, yo, yo, guess what? THE CHAMP IS HERE!" big crowd reaction, John grinned before noticing the death-glare JBL had on Jason. "Oh, I'm sorry, haven't I introduced you? JBL, meet the guy who prevented you from taking MY title, the guy who single handedly gave the cabinet a Texas sized ass kicking! Ladies and gentlemen, and JBL, I give to you, my baby brother, JASON CENA!"

JBL found his voice. "Your brother huh? I can see the resemblance, you have brown hair, blue eyes, and you both are a pair of thugs! Who steal from their betters!"

Jason grabbed the mic off John. "Thugs eh JBL? Before I got involved it was four-on-one, what would you call THAT? As far as I'm concerned me, John, and my girl Mara Daniels, are here to make sure you get what's coming to you, and that is the ass kicking of a life time!"

He dropped the mic and prepared to fight when Teddy Long's music hit and the GM of Smackdown came out onto the aisle way, mic in his hand.

"Hold on there Jason playa, I know this being your first night that you wanna make an impact, but I'm gonna have to veto this one playa, because I personally don't think you're ready for a challenge like JBL just yet. However, I do think that you'll be ready by the time The Great American Bash rolls round in eight weeks time. So, even though it's over a month away, the first match made for 'the Bash' will see, the former WWE champion John 'Bradshaw' Layfield go one-on-one, head-to-head, manno-eh-manno, with Smackdowns newest star Jason Cena!" JBL and Jason stared each other down.

"As far as tonight goes, JBL, you're gonna be busy with the first RAW draft as well you know. But, Jason has no match tonight, so what I'm gonna do is…." Teddy was interrupted by Hardcore Holly's music, he came out and requested Teddy's mic.

"Sorry Mr. Long, but I had to come out here and clear up an issue that's bothering me. Now everyone on Smackdown knows that when any rookie shows up here, he has to go through me! So rookie tonight your debut match is gonna be against me, the Alabama Slamma, Hardcore Holly.

Jason looked thoughtful for a second. "You're on!"

"Good, cause tonight, I'm gonna show you why they call me the rookie killer".

Holly and Teddy left, JBL spoke up.

"Well kid, it looks like I'll see you at 'the Bash' if you make it of course".

Jason stared straight into his eyes. "Oh I'll make it all right, see you at 'the Bash' bitch!"

Back in the champ's locker room Jason sat on the sofa pumping himself up, Mara was sat next to him watching the monitor and John prepared for his match with Rene Dupree.

"Right" he said suddenly. "My match is next. Gotta go".

"Good luck bro".

"Don't need it".

Jason and Mara were alone; there was silence for a few minutes, then Mara spoke up.

"Think you can beat him?"

"Maybe".

"Worried about messing up?"

"Nah, more worried about losing".

"You won't, and I'll be in your corner cheering you on".

"Yeah, you've always had my back in one way or another".

"Like I said earlier, I'm your girlfriend and it's what I do". She kissed him.

"I'm gonna pay you back for all of this, I promise" said Jason kissing her back.

John returned a few minutes later (_A.N. It was DUPREE after all!)_ to find Jason and Mara sharing a rather intimate moment.

"Hey! HEY! Break it up!" Jason's jumped to his feet.

"That was quick!"

"You're supposed to be getting ready for a match!"

"I was!"

"How was that getting ready"

"Well…It got the blood going" Mara burst out laughing, John frowned.

"Your match is next you know" Jason went to leave.

"Right I'm going, I'm going, oh, by the way, did you win?"

"What do you think?"

"NO!"

Jason and Mara ran off laughing, John stayed back in the locker room to cool down. _"I'll get involved if JBL does"_ he thought. His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Baby brother huh?" The voice at the end of the line was cold.

"Oh hey man! Yeah, can you believe it?"

"You sound happy about it" John was confused.

"Of course I am, he's my brother, why shouldn't I be?"

"Let me ask you something first, what's that belt you're probably holding right now?"

"The WWE title".

"Yes, and do you want to keep that title?"

"Of course" John was getting angry. "What's your point?"

"Picture this, you and the kid play happy families for a while, then he slips up and costs you the belt".

"Listen man!" John was livid. "That kid's been training for this for almost a year, I doubt he'll make a mistake like that".

"You listen man! First it will happen, it's a question of when not if, and then, you know he's gonna hold you back from getting it back".

"And how will he do that?"

"Remember that promise you made him?"

"Yeah".

"Well once you lose that title, he'll hold you to that promise. Then you'll be stuck in a tag-team well away from the main event scene". John couldn't reply.

"But" the voice continued. "I have some advice, take it or leave it, pray that one of you is sent to RAW, if not? Best to cut the kid loose before something goes wrong. Anyway, I gotta go".

"Yeah…bye" John hung up. He sighed, sat back on the sofa, and stared at the WWE title.

Meanwhile Hardcore Holly stood waiting in the ring for Jason, who stood behind the curtain with Mara waiting for his music to play.

"Oh, excuse me man" he said to the nearest sound guy. "What music will I have?"

"Your brothers".

Jason groaned "That music sucks". (_A.N. believe me it does_)

"Well what would you like?"

"Give me his old one, you know, Basic Thugenomics."

The guy smiled. "Consider it done"

The music hit, Jason was pleased to hear a pretty decent crowd reaction, he glanced at Mara and gave her a nervous smile. She returned it and mouthed "Don't worry". They stepped out into the arena, Jason listening very carefully to Tony Chimel's introduction.

"And his opponent being accompanied by Mara Daniels, from West Newbury Massachusetts, weighing in at two hundred and twelve pounds, Jason Cena!"

Jason smirked _"Not bad"_ he thought, he climbed into the ring and stood face to face with Holly.

"Ready for an ass kicking rookie?"

"If by ass kicking you mean yours, then yeah".

Jason turned to climb the turnbuckle, Holly grabbed his arm and spun him back round.

"Don't talk to me like that! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Jason wrenched his arm free and shoved Holly away, the referee-Mike Chioda-stepped in before Holly could react.

"Wait for the bell!" he yelled in Holly's face, Holly stood back snarling, Chioda called for the bell and the match began.

_A.N. Just wanna quickly say R.I.P. to Eddie Guerreo. We'll never forget you._

_Viva La Raza!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing in WWE, not even Michael Cole. But I do own this fanfic, cause that's how I roll.

_A quick thank you to all my reviewers, including the one who decided to point out that John's music doesn't suck. Everyone's entitled to their opinion._

_Warning! Warning! If you do not like extremely long and boring match details then skip halfway through this chapter. You have been warned. I am sorry._

_Here we go._

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter 5**

Jason felt his back slam hard against the mat again. _"Damn! It seemed so much easier on the Indies"._

His debut match with Hardcore Holly had started impressively, with Jason constantly on the offensive, even breaking out moves that reminded John, back in the locker room, of Jason's childhood hero the 'Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels. Standing out the most was a clothesline which took both Holly and Jason over the top-rope; Jason however grabbed said rope and pulled himself over it backwards into the ring in a blatant rip-off of HBK. However Jason had got cocky and started showing off. _"To Mara most likely"_ thought John, in the end Jason had climbed to the top-rope, posed, then completely missed a splash, Holly didn't need asking twice and immediately took advantage. Now, after about five minutes of beating Jason down, Holly was moving in for the kill. He picked Jason up and threw him back down by the hair and put him in a sleeper, Jason struggled for about a minute before going limp, Mara immediately started slapping the mat to try and bring Jason back into it. Chioda walked over to Jason to see if he was still conscious when it appeared that he wasn't he checked Jason's arm, it fell once, it fell twice, but on the third time he narrowly stopped it from hitting the mat, Mara breathed a sigh of relief. Jason desperately tried to break the hold. _C'mon you're not gonna lose your fist match" _he told himself. _"You've worked too hard, and think how Mara will react if you do". _He twisted his head slightly so he could look at her. She was staring straight at him, desperately willing him to get up, he smiled to himself and slowly raised himself to one leg, then two and started elbowing Holly in the ribs. After the third he felt the grip on his head loosen, two more elbows and it was free, he stood up straight and started throwing right hands at Holly's face. He backed Holly up to the ropes before whipping him towards the opposite ropes, Holly reversed and sent Jason flying towards them instead, as Jason rebounded back towards him he went for a clothesline, Jason saw it coming and ducked, hit the opposite ropes and caught Holly with a huge flying forearm taking the wind out of both of them. Jason lay there trying to catch his breath, he heard Mara calling for him to get up, he looked to his right and saw Holly already halfway to his feet, there was no way he could get up in time unless… He brought his legs back over his head and put all of his weight into a jump, landing upright on his feet in a picture perfect nip-up. (John raised his eyebrows as he watched) For a moment after landing Jason hesitated. _"Hey! I did it!" _he thought, then saw Holly's fist heading for his face. He blocked it and unloaded on Holly with punches and chops, he whipped Holly, this time it wasn't reversed, and caught him with an elbow, he hit the mat and bounced right back up, Jason whipped him again and hit a dropkick, Holly again got right back up, _"Damnit, stay down!" _thought Jason before leading in for a kick with his left foot, Holly caught it and gave him a cocky grin, Jason returned it leaving Holly with a confused look, then a glazed look as Jason's right boot caught him round the side of the head. Holly staggered, then fell catching his neck on the middle rope, rebounded up and was caught with a powerslam, Jason went for a pin but only got a two count. Both men got up and Jason immediately pulled Holly into a roll up for another two count, Jason pushed Holly back into the corner and charged, but ate Holly's boot as he raised it, Holly tried to follow it up with a clothesline but Jason ducked, booted him in the stomach and planted him with an impaler DDT, Jason slowly rolled into a cover and draped an arm over Holly, Chioda moved in to make the count, 1-2-Holly put his foot on the bottom rope. Jason pulled himself up and looked at Chioda, who responded by holding up two fingers, Jason glanced at Mara with a look that red _"What do I have to do to keep him down?"_ He climbed to the top rope (John closed his eyes) and waited for Holly to stand before coming down with a cross-body, almost immediately after connecting he felt something was wrong, before he knew it Holly was on top of him, Chioda began his count, 1-2-kick out! **"WHAT?"** screamed Holly grabbing Chioda's shirt. **"THAT WAS THREE!"** Jason was on his feet straight away and began throwing punches at Holly again, Hardcore put a stop to that by kneeing Jason in the stomach, he whipped Jason off the ropes and went for an elbow, Jason ducked and went for another impaler but Holly lifted him up for an Alabama slam, Jason wriggled out of it and landed on his feet, Holly spun round and was met with a superkick which both Jason and Mara were sure, knocked some of his teeth out. Both men were down again, but staggered up, Holly went for a punch but Jason ducked, spun him round and hoisted him up onto his shoulders, he walked back to the centre of the ring and hit the F-U, he collapsed onto Holly, Chioda counted, 1-2-3! Jason leapt to his feet, more out of relief than anything else, before dropping to his knees, the ring announcers voice sounded far away as he said.

"Here is your winner, Jason Cena!"

Jason gave a weak smile, before feeling someone pulling at his arm, he looked up and saw Mara standing over him with a huge smile on her face, she dropped down in front of him and hugged him.

"You did it! I told you you could! I'm so proud of you!" She screamed in his ear.

"Thanks" he whispered, then he smiled. It had been worth the ass kicking just for this.

By the time they got backstage Jason was still feeling the effects of his match. "Just let me catch my breath for a minute" he gasped slumping into a chair; Mara crouched next to him patting him on the back. Both then became aware of someone standing near them, Jason looked up, a young man wearing glasses and holding a microphone was standing there.

"Jason Cena?" he began.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Josh Mathews, Smackdown announcer".

"Oh, nice to meet you man" Jason replied holding out his hand, Josh shook it.

"Thanks, anyway I wondered if I could get an interview?"

"Yeah, sure, can I just catch my breath?"

"No problem".

A few minutes later Jason was stood up and ready for his interview.

"Jason Cena" Josh began. "You have just participated in your first WWE match against Hardcore Holly, how do you feel?"

He held the mic in front of Jason's face; the teen took a deep breath.

"How do I feel? I feel as though I've been hit by a truck! All respect to Hardcore Holly he's a hell of a competitor and he certainly kicked my ass, but the bottom line is I won my debut match, thus proving that I do belong here on Smackdown and….." he trailed off, JBL had just walked into the interview. "What do you want?"

"Me? Nothin' I'm just here to make a point".

"And that is?"

"That is, if you struggled like that against Bob Holly, then you got no chance in hell against me at 'The Bash'".

"Listen 'Bradshaw', if I were you I'd focus on my match with the first draft pick tonight. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go celebrate with my brother and girlfriend". He turned to walk away.

"Don't you mean your slut?"

"**WHAT!"** Jason spun round, Josh and Mara stepped in front of him, JBL walked off laughing, Jason composed himself before turning to Josh.

"No disrespect, but this interview's over".

Josh nodded and walked away, Jason and Mara headed back towards John's locker room, Mara looked at Jason, he was staring straight ahead with a look of pure rage in his eyes, she decided it was best to leave him alone for now; John was waiting as they came into the room.

"Hey kid, well done out there, you certainly handed Hardcore his…." Jason ignored him and walked straight into the shower. John turned to Mara.

"What the hell's wrong with him? I thought he'd be happy to win his first match".

"Didn't you see the interview he did?"

"Interview? No, I was using the toilet".

Well we had a run in with JBL and, long story short, he ended up calling me a slut".

"So why's Jason so hot?"

"Well he's always been kinda protective of me, and since your Mom died he's been even more protective, I think he's scared of anything happening to us, cause then he'd be alone".

"Oh…. Shall I go talk to him?"

"No, I will" she replied walking through the door to the shower, the curtain was closed and water was running.

"Jason? You O.K.?" No reply. "Jason? Talk to me, please?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you're gonna calm down and stop getting so hot over nothing".

"Nothing?"

"Jason it was me JBL called a slut not you" both laughed. "And if you haven't noticed, I don't really care".

"You don't?"

"No, I don't think something he says should matter to you".

"What if he'd called ME a lowlife?"

"Then I would've kicked his ass!"

They both laughed again. "Now c'mon hothead" said Mara. "Get dressed and let's go see who JBL has to face".

"C'mon Benoit!" Jason yelled at the screen. The main event of Smackdown was John 'Bradshaw' Layfield versus the first draft pick from RAW, who turned out to be 'The Rabid Wolverine' Chris Benoit. JBL however, had certainly been prepared for someone such as Benoit and had dominated the match almost from the start. Jason was thoughtful as he watched the match. _"Jeez, if he turns up at 'The Bash' like this I don't have a chance!"_ John noticed the look on his brother's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm startin' to doubt that I can beat him".

John had an idea "Kid, when you were on the Indies did you ever have a feud with someone you really hated?"

"No, I only had one real feud, but that was with a guy I liked".

"Who?"

"Chris Sabin".

"Well, listen, in a case like this the best way to deal with someone like this is to get inside his head, psyche him out a little".

"I get you, like interrupt his matches?"

"Well, that's part of it but…"  
"I gotta go!"

Jason ran out of the room, Mara turned to John.

"You sure that was good advice?"

"Nope".

Jason ran all the way through the backstage area until he reached the sound area, he walked up to the same guy he spoke to earlier.

"When I tell you to hit my music!" he ordered. The guy nodded, Jason turned to the monitor, JBL was just calling for the Clothesline-From-Hell.

"Now!" he yelled. Seconds later his music played in the arena, JBL froze as Jason walked out into the aisle way. JBL stood his ground, calling for Jason to come down to the ring, Jason just pointed for him to turn around. He did so and walked right into a crossface! JBL struggled, then tapped as Jason turned to walk away. _"Cena 1 Bradshaw 0"._

_Yeah sorry about that, I put some of my first match into Jason's and got carried away. I'll try harder next time._

_R&R_

_Viva La Raza!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing in WWE not even MR. KENNEDY….KENNEDY!

_Once again thank you to all my reviewers, Brotherly Hate is now in double figures! This just adds to the great feeling I have this week._

_Here we go, and remember, If you're not cheating, you're not trying. _

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter 6**

In the week that followed his impressive debut victory Mara couldn't help but notice that Jason seemed to be in a permanent good mood, he certainly was the happiest she had seen him since his mother died, the boost in his ego however was another story. Jason had been looking quite smug as they had gone to their car at the end of last weeks show when Hardcore Holly approached, instead of fighting he shook Jason's hand and said "Welcome to the big leagues kid". Since that moment the smile on Jason's face had barely left his face when they turned up in Wisconsin a week later. Now Mara was sitting in the locker room, John had gone to sign autographs and Jason was getting changed, suddenly he popped his head out of the shower.

"Mara, have you seen my elbow pads? I think I forgot to pack 'em".

"Yeah I have them" she replied reaching into her bag. "You left them on the table back home so I picked them up".

"Thanks" he said walking over and taking them, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as he did causing her stomach to jump. "You're the best".

He walked to the door pulling on his pads. "I'm goin' for a soda, you want one?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure".

Jason left Mara to her thoughts, she raised a hand and put it on the spot he kissed her at, she then looked in the mirror and saw that she was blushing. "Well that's weird" she said aloud. She'd kissed him thousands of times but had never felt like that before, she'd have to keep an eye on this situation.

Jason walked through the backstage area of the arena, pausing for a while to talk to Josh Mathews before heading for the vending machines. When he got there, there was a line of about ten people, he stood behind Paul London, who seemed lost in thought, he took a step back and bumped into Jason.

"Oh, sorry man, didn't see ya…hey!" he said, suddenly turning right round to face Jason. "Jason Cena right?"

"Yup".

"Paul London, nice to meet ya". He said holding out his hand, Jason shook it.

"Nice to meet you too Paul" he replied. "So how you doing?"

"Me? I'm doin' alright Cruiserweight champ an all… but how 'bout you? Fitting on O.K.?"

"Pretty much, Bobby over there gave me a rough welcome though" he said gesturing to Holly who was just getting his soda, he noticed Jason as he was leaving.

"Rookie".

"Hardcore".

Jason watched him leave before Paul spoke again.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout Hardcore, he's like that with all the new guys. But you two are cool now, right? I saw him shaking your hand last week and earlier I heard him sayin' that you were the best rookie he's faced in a long time".

"Really?"

"Really, JBL however, isn't as thrilled 'bout you bein' here, when arrived he was yellin' something 'bout rippin' your head off and droppin' it down a well".

Jason laughed. "The day he does that to me is the day The Boogeyman wins a world title…" At this point The Boogeyman himself walked by carrying a clock and humming to himself, Jason and Paul watched him for a second.

"You're not afraid of JBL?"

"Nope".

"You're a braver guy than I am, I tell ya".

"Nah, just crazier".

"Got that right".

Paul took his soda from the machine and stood aside for Jason to do the same. "So what's the deal with you and that girl who comes out with ya?"

"Who? Mara?"

"Yeah, you two hooked up?"

"Of course man".

Jason noticed John walking down the hall towards them, he turned to face him.

"Hey kid, Paul" he added nodding. "Jason, Teddy says he's gonna start the show off be going out there and bringing us out".

"Why's he doin' that?"

"Dunno, maybe it's something to do with last week, but you better go get Mara, show starts in ten minutes".

"I'm on it, later Paul".

"Later".

Teddy Long stood in the centre of the Smackdown ring. "Now then, last week we saw a young superstar make a very impressive debut, I think y'all know who I'm talkin' 'bout. However, that same young superstar felt the need to get himself involved in the main event as well. So I want Jason and his brother John Cena, to come out here and face to explain his actions, come on out playas".

John's music hit and the brothers and Mara made their way down the aisleway, as soon as they got into the ring JBL's music hit and his limo pulled into the arena, he and his cabinet got out each dressed to fight. JBL had a mic.

"Long! I don't care anymore! You can fine me, suspend me, hell, you can even fire me! But I'm sick of this! Screw 'The Bash'! I want a piece of that little **bastard**, and I want it tonight! I'm gonna prove to him that no one,** and I mean NO ONE!** Messes with JBL, why? Because I am exactly what I say I am, and that is **A WRESTLING….GOD!**" He dropped his mic to the floor, Jason and John looked at Teddy who raised his mic.

"Well JBL, I'm gonna deny that…request… but I am gonna allow one of your cabinet to try and get a piece of Jason tonight. As you know The Big Show was drafted to RAW this week, so tonight it's gonna be, in tag team action, the United States champion Orlando Jordan, teaming up with Big Show's replacement the second Smackdown draft pick, against, for the first time ever, the team of Jason and John, The Cena Brothers! Now I got work to do so holla holla holla, I'm out". Teddy then dropped the mic and left. The cabinet however, did not, John picked up the mic.

"Now then, it seems y'all still want a piece of us huh? Well then, if ya want some…" he paused and held the mic to Jason's mouth.

"Come get some!"

And come the cabinet did, Doug and Danny leading the charge, they entered the ring and began brawling with the brothers. JBL and Orlando followed and the group began to beat on Jason and John, Doug and Danny threw John to the outside while JBL set up Jason for the Clothesline-From-Hell, however, as at Judgement Day, Jason avoided the contact, JBL stopped just short of hitting Orlando but turned round to be met with a superkick, he rolled to the outside while Orlando and the Basham's beat on Jason. John returned to the ring and began to open up on the remaining cabinet members; he knocked down both Bashams, gave Orlando a spinebuster, double clotheslined Doug and Danny and threw Orlando out of the ring. Jason staggered back to his feet and saw John preparing to give Doug an F-U, he turned and saw Danny getting up as well, both brothers then lifted their respective Basham into the air and sent them back down with simultaneous F-U's. JBL and Orlando thought it best to retreat and left Jason and John to celebrate.

Back in the locker room Jason was still hyped up.

"That was awesome! We totally kicked ass out there! Orlando and their partner ain't got a hope in hell of beating us".

"Calm down kid" said John. "We don't even know who his partner is yet; it could be someone like Kane! Or Triple H or…"

"Or it could be someone like The Hurricane, or Matt Striker, or even Trish… wait, John if its Trish PLEASE let me in the ring with her".

This little outburst earned Jason a slap round the back of his head from his girlfriend, who was not too pleased with what he said.

"Owww, sorry Mara, dunno what came over me".

"And let your loyalty to me never waver again" said Mara jokingly "Or I'll stick John's belt up your…"

"Hey! Kiddies, we need to talk strategy here!"

"Sorry John" replied Jason. "So what did you have in mind?"

A short while later the Cena's and Mara made their way to the ring. John was still trying to give Jason strategy ideas.

O.K.! I get it! If it's a big name try and keep away from him, if not then we kick ass!" snapped Jason as John tried to make another point. Orlando Jordan's music hit and he made his way to the ring bringing the U.S. title, but no cabinet, with him. He casually walked down the aisle, stopping at the ring steps to talk smack to the two Cena's. The music stopped and the crowd went silent to see who the new draft pick was. Some jazzed up opera music hit and Orlando's partner was revealed…Christian! (_A.N. His music was AWESOME by the way, pity TNA can't buy the rights to it_) Captain Charisma himself walked down to the ring not once taking his eyes off John, the moment he got in the ring John rushed him and began pounding on him, Orlando jumped in to help but was cut off by Jason. From that point on both Cena's dominated the early going with unique double teams and their own original moves. Christian and Orlando managed to turn the tide when Jason went to hit the ropes but was nailed from behind by Christian, causing him to walk into an Orlando DDT. The duo would then pound on Jason for the better part of five minutes but couldn't put him away. Jason began to fight back by swinging punches at both men before hitting a flying forearm and nipping up; he nailed both men with punches and clotheslines and attempted to superkick Christian, who caught his foot, spun him round and went for the Unprettier. Jason countered by pushing Christian into Orlando causing both of them to clash heads, Buckwheat fell to the outside while the CLB turned and staggered right into an impaler, John began screaming for a tag as Jason slowly began to crawl across the ring. Christian climbed to his feet and charged across the ring to stop Jason, who made a desperation dive and just managed to tag in John, the older Cena went on a tear, beating on both Orlando and Christian hitting all his signature moves in the process, his momentum ended when he clotheslined Christian and both of them ended up going over the top rope. Jason got back up and began exchanging punches with Orlando; he took advantage and whipped Orlando off the ropes, met him with an elbow, hit the ropes himself and landed the five-knuckle-shuffle on the cabinet Chief of Staff. Suddenly Doug Basham came sprinting down to the ring and tried to nail Jason, who ducked and planted Doug with an F-U, as he did so he saw Danny get into the ring, the second Basham also received an F-U, Orlando got back in the ring with his belt and swung for Jason's head, the younger Cena ducked, lifted Orlando up onto his shoulders and hit yet another F-U! The referee picked up the U.S. title belt and went to give it to the timekeeper, Jason meanwhile posed for the crowd, he turned round… and everything went black. John was rolling back into the ring just as JBL arrived, he didn't even have time to shout a warning to Jason before the cabinet leader nailed his little brother with a Clothesline-From-Hell, he leapt to his feet and began pounding on JBL, he had just knocked him to the outside when Christian came up behind him and hit the Unprettier, he covered just as the referee returned to the ring, he counted and got the three.

Jason came to about a minute after the three count; he raised his head and saw John up on one knee staring in disgust at Christian, who was celebrating like he had just won the title. He looked at the aisleway and saw the cabinet leaving with smiles on their faces; Mara knelt down next to him.

"You O.K.?" she asked

Jason just groaned and lay back down. "_They're gonna pay for this!"_

_Well another chapter is in the books, Will Jason get revenge on JBL? Will John get revenge on Christian? How will JBL up the stakes? Find out next time._

_R&R_

_Viva La Raza! _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE in any way. If I did then Triple H would never get another title shot.

_Well here we all are again. Last chapter we saw Christian show up and gain a three count on John while JBL got inside Jason's head. What's gonna happen this time? Read and find out. Oh, thank you to all the nice people who reviewed this story._

_Here we go._

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Seven**

Teddy Long was sat in his office going over some contracts for new talent he was trying to bring in, some of the resumes he was seeing were quite impressive, especially that guy… He was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Come in" he called, he glanced up as Jason walked into the room, he closed the file he was looking at and sat back. "Can I help you Jason?"

"Yeah you can, I came here to say that I decided to take you up on that offer you made last week".

"That's good playa; remember though if you attack JBL tonight after agreeing to this offer I will suspend you without pay".

"I know and I won't".

"Good, so which cabinet member do you want tonight?"

"Orlando".

"You know I can't grant you a title shot…"

"I don't want a title shot; I just want to kick someone's ass!"

"Alright, alright, calm down playa, O.K. its official. Tonight it's gonna be Jason Cena, one-on-one with Orlando Jordan, non-title no cabinet interference match".

"That's just what I needed, thanks boss".

"Anytime playa…Oh! And Jason, one more thing" he added as Jason stood to leave. "Tell your brother that he's gonna defend his title against Christian at The Great American Bash, Would you?"

"Sure".

"Thanks playa" Jason left as Teddy returned to the contracts. "…Now then, Lashley or Kid Kash?"

JBL walked through the backstage area glaring at anyone and everyone he walked by. _"No interference? No cabinet interference? Not even after the match? That Theodore Long is gonna get his someday and…"_ his thoughts were interrupted by a face he hadn't seen before on Smackdown. _Oh great another RAW draft, I thought we had it good when Booker left on Monday but this guy has an ego the size of Texas and a brain the size of…"_ An idea popped into his head, he walked up to the guy "Hey, You're the new guy here, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I'm JBL, you probably know me already, but I need to talk to you".

"What about?"

"Listen kid, I know that on RAW you had the world at your feet and dozens of opportunities to prove yourself. However, over here that ain't gonna happen". He grinned as he saw the guy swell with fury.

"Why not?"

"Cause you see, over here, management chooses to favour those who don't deserve it, such as the Cena brothers, since that younger one showed up no one has had a chance. BUT, there is a way to get around it".

"What's that?"

"You go out there and do what the two drafts before you have done. You go out there and beat the living hell out of someone, it worked for Benoit and Christian".

The guy thought for a moment. "You know something JBL? You're right, tonight I'm gonna make an Impact on Smackdown! (_A.N. very easy joke there TNA fans_) Thanks for the talk".

"Anytime man" JBL watched the guy walk away. _"Just as I thought, all muscle no brain"._ He walked away grinning. He didn't notice Paul London sticking his head round the corner behind him checking that the coast was clear before taking off in the direction of John's locker room.

Jason was sat on the sofa in the locker room, staring off into space; Mara was sat next to him watching the monitor. John walked into the room.

"Hey kids, sorry I took so long but those fans wouldn't take…"

"Do you mind? I'm tryin' to focus here!" Snapped Jason.

"Sorry bro, it's just…" suddenly Paul London burst into the room.

"Jason! Jason! There you are, listen…" he trailed off as John grabbed his arm.

"Do you go barging into everyone's locker rooms without knocking?"

"Sorry man, but I got more important things to worry 'bout" he turned to Jason "Jason I've just seen JBL".

"What about him?"

"He's tryin' to get someone to take you out!"

"How do you know?" Asked Mara.

"Cause I just heard him talkin' to the new guy! I didn't see who it was but…"

"Paul, calm down" cut in Jason "I don't think I have anything to worry about".

"Why not?"

"Number one, There is no cabinet interference in my match. Number two, who in their right mind is gonna listen to JBL?"

"The new guy did".

"Listen, I'll be fine, if anyone does get involved, I'll kick their ass with Orlando's".

"Man, you are crazy!"

"Told ya, now if you all don't mind my match is next".

Orlando was already in the ring when Jason's music hit. He suddenly found himself feeling worried but JBL's words came into his head 'Don't worry I got an equaliser waiting in the wings'". He smirked as Jason and Mara made their way down the aisle. "Screw the equaliser, I'm gonna kick this punk's ass myself!" As soon as Jason got in the ring Orlando jumped him and began to pound on him, he pushed Jason into the corner and punched away at his ribs; he whipped Jason into the opposite corner and opened up on him again. Jason pushed him away but Orlando was on him again pounding him down to his knees. Mara jumped up onto the apron and started abusing Orlando, who walked over and shoved her down; he turned to pick Jason up only to be pulled into a roll up for the three! In less than a minute! Jason immediately bailed to check on Mara.

"You O.K.?"

"Of course, it'll take more than that to put me down".

Jason laughed and kissed her on the cheek, she got the funny feeling again. Jason helped her up and they walked arm-in-arm up the aisle. At the top Jason turned, Orlando was throwing a fit in the ring, he looked near tears. Jason turned to leave…. Just in time to be met with a clothesline that knocked him backwards into Mara, Jason's attacker was on him immediately, punishing him with boots and stomps. He picked Jason up and slammed him into the crowd retaining wall. It was at this point that Jason saw his attackers face. _"No wonder JBL was able to persuade this guy to jump me" _he thought _"He's about as smart as a goldfish, Masterpiece my ass!"_ Chris Masters then proceeded to pound on Jason some more before throwing him back into the ring, Orlando was there to knock him down with a punch, he bounced right back up into a sledge from Masters, 'The Masterpiece' went to pick him back up but Orlando stopped him.

"Put this little punk in the Masterlock!" he yelled.

Masters complied and pulled Jason into a standing position while in the hold, Orlando added to the punishment by punching Jason in the face and ribs, Jason felt himself fading and looked round desperately for help. Mara was still down on the aisleway and John was nowhere in sight. Suddenly Paul London's music hit and the Cruiserweight champion came sprinting down to the ring; Orlando was there to meet him with punches before quickly giving him a flatliner on the Cruiserweight title belt, Paul rolled back to the outside. However John was now charging down to make the save, Masters broke the hold and bailed, Orlando quickly followed him, John went to check on Jason.

"Kid, are you O.K.?"

"I've felt better" came a weak reply "How's Mara?"

John looked round; Mara was slowly getting to her feet at the top of the aisle.

"She'll be alright, just a bit dazed".

"And Paul?"

"He ain't gonna be getting up for a while".

"For the last time I'm fine! Just get the hell off me!" Jason yelled at the EMT, once back in the locker room John had run to get a medic, who then gave Jason a thorough check over, including tests for a possible concussion, Mara and Paul were also checked out.

"Well?" John asked the EMT when he left the room.

"Your brother's fine, if a bit rude, the girl's a little dinged, probably from the impact of Jason hitting her, a little sleep and she'll be fine, and London has a concussion".

"Thank you" John walked into the locker room, Jason was sat on a bench staring at the floor.

"Feelin' better?"

Jason nodded but continued to stare at the floor. "John… How do you manage to cope when everyone wants a piece of you?"

"I don't, I just keep coming back for more. You know how I am, never back down and never quit, why?"

"It's just… I don't… I don't think I have what it takes".

"What's brought this on?"

"All the beatings I've taken over the last two weeks, maybe it'll be better if I just quit".

"Don't say that! You're more likely to succeed than half the locker room, especially jackasses like Buckwheat and Masters".

"Do you really think I can beat JBL?"

"It's not a question of what I think; it's about what you think".

"But do you?"

"Yes I do! You know why? Because I've seen you take inhuman beatings your whole life, like when those kids at school bullied you, you just came straight back at them, what the hell ever happened to that kid? Where's the Jason Cena that never EVER let anyone walk over him without a fight?"

"He grew up and joined the real world".

"Listen! Why do you think Holly said you where the best rookie he's faced in a long time? You took everything he threw at you and then some! Don't you ever say you can't do something! You're a Cena! Never back down and NEVER quit! You worked your ass off to get here, now you just gotta push that little bit harder".

John's words started to take effect; he could see Jason's mind working. "Maybe you're right John, so what should I do?"

"You should get rid of those stupid doubts! Get rid of them and think about this, the Cena brothers are going to 'The Bash' me with a title to defend and you with a chance to make your mark on this company, and we are BOTH gonna walk out victorious!"

"But what about Masters? He wants some of me too?"

"I thought about that, next week he's gonna be a guest on the Cabana, so what you gotta do is…"

_Well here we are at the end of another BH chapter, Jason has once again had his ass whooped and now feels he might as well quit. What's gonna happen? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_Viva La Raza!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, Back Lawyers! Back I say!

_Well here we all are yet again, the fanfic that aims to please and pleases to aim (What the hell?) Is slowly but surely motoring on. Sorry it took so long for me to update, me and my cousin had a little accident which resulted in a trip to the emergency room. I'm alright now though._

_Oh and before I forget thank you to my reviewers BH is now celebrating over fifteen, and my brother said I'd be lucky to get five. _

_Here we go._

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Eight** (_Hey that rhymes!)_

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Carlito's Cabana!" Smackdown, Austin Texas, one month away from The Great American Bash. Smackdown's premier interview show the Cabana, hosted as always by Carlito was starting off the show. Carlito apple in hand was on the mic.

"Now then, Carlito's guest tonight is a superstar who only recently came to Smackdown, a superstar who has decided to make an impact, a superstar who, unlike Austin Texas, is cool. So ladies and gentlemen, Carlito's guest on the Cabana tonight, 'The Masterpiece' Chris Masters!"

Masters music hit and 'The Masterpiece' made his way to the ring doing his usual entrance, Carlito greeted him with a handshake.

"Welcome to the Cabana Chris".

"Nice to be here".

"Let Carlito get down to business. Last week you were part of a brutal beat down on Jason Cena, that was cool by the way, but, as much as Carlito hates the Cena's why would you do that?"

"Well Carlito it's real simple, last week I was informed by a very reliable source that management here on Smackdown wasn't going to give me opportunities unless I made an impact. Well, I like to think my actions last week spoke for themselves, I took the younger brother of the WWE champion, slapped him in my Masterlock, and left him in a heap! Let that be a lesson to ANY Smackdown superstar, no-one and I mean NO-ONE! Takes opportunities away from 'The Masterpiece', so now I'm gonna…."

Masters was interrupted by Jason's music as the younger Cena came out, alone, and stood at the top of the aisle, mic in hand.

"Take opportunities away? Take opportunities away? Did I just hear right? You seriously think I was gonna take opportunities away from you? Well Masters, I gotta say, it's true, yeah it's true, it's true that you have a million dollar body, but a ten-cent brain! Last week you attacked me for no other reason but to make a name for yourself, BIG mistake. You see, next week Masters it's gonna be you and me one-on-one, and I'm gonna show you the true meaning of impact!"

"Next week? What did that Masterlock from last week do more damage than I thought?"

"No, don't worry, the match is gonna be next week because tonight I'm gonna hit you in another place it hurts, your wallet! Confused? Well I talked to Teddy Long and we decided to keep that little thing you did on RAW going. What was it called again? Oh yeah, the Masterlock Challenge! So tonight the first Smackdown superstar to compete in the challenge is gonna be me, Jason Cena! We even decided how much money you're putting up for grabs. How does thirty thousand dollars sound to you?"

"Thirty thousand? I make more than that in a week!"

"_Really?" _ Thought Jason. _"Me and Mara don't make that a week combined! I'm getting screwed!"_ He recovered quickly. "That's great, now you won't be so upset when I become the first person to break The Masterlock!"

Carlito spoke up. "Wow, you must be a real sucker for punishment, tonight AND next week? You won't even make it to 'The Bash' to face JBL, who incidentally is banned from the building along with his cabinet, Carlito wonders why" he added sarcastically. "But, as much as Carlito likes to see a Cena get his ass kicked, you interrupted the Cabana and…" he looked at the apple. "Dats not cool".

"Unless you can reach him from here Carlito there's no point in taking a bite out of that apple" Said Masters. "I have to say Cena, you talk real big for someone whose opponent is barred from the arena and is standing at leas fifty feet away from someone who could kick his ass with one hand tied behind his back!"

"Yeah" chipped in Carlito. "There's a word for that, Carlito thinks two are calling me a coward!"

"Yeah we are!" Yelled Masters. "You gonna do something about it?"

"As a matter of fact, I am!" Jason walked down the aisle, stopping at the bottom to take off his jacket and placed the mic on the floor, he climbed up onto the apron. But instead of climbing into the ring he stopped and dropped back down. The crowd booed. Carlito and Masters laughed. Jason picked the mic back up.

"Oh, one more thing I forgot to mention guys, when you mess with one Cena, you mess with BOTH Cena's!"

John's music hit and he walked down the aisle to join his brother, the two of them then charged the ring, Jason going straight for Masters while John brawled with Carlito. Jason tackled Masters and both fell to the outside, John clotheslined Carlito out of the ring but was attacked from behind by Christian, who had crept down to ringside unseen, he went for the Unprettier but John pushed him away and knocked him down. Suddenly Tyson Tomko got into the ring and ran right through John with a big boot, Tomko and the CLB then proceeded to double-team John until Jason re-entered the ring armed with a steel chair, Tomko and Christian bailed to join Carlito and Masters, who were making their way up the ramp.

"What the hell was Tomko doing out there?" Screamed Jason, the brothers were now back in the locker room. John was being checked over by an EMT following the big boot.

"Must've been the latest draft pick" replied Mara frowning. "Someone had to replace Hardcore and Dupree".

"How do you feel?" Asked the EMT, shining a light in John's eyes.

"Kinda….dizzy"

"Right….well the good news is you don't have a concussion, but the bad news is you're still in no shape to compete tonight".

"But…my brothers got…"

"Don't worry John" said Jason. "It's just a Masterlock challenge, and I'll have Mara with me".

"Yeah, wait I gotta go get a soda".

"But we're going out there in half an hour!"

"So? I remember on the Indies you were finishing a cheeseburger while walking down to the ring".

"Yeah …but… that was on the Indies, and it wasn't that big of a match".

"It was an IPW title match, against Samoa Joe!"

"….I see your point and will put up no further argument"

"That's just what I thought, I'll be right back". (_If you're ever in a situation where someone is murdering all your friends then NEVER say that last line)_

Half an hour later Jason was stood behind the curtain alone, Mara hadn't come back from getting her soda, he was extremely worried and had searched half the arena with no luck but John told him to go out anyway. His music hit and he walked out into the arena. Masters was already in the ring, there was a chair set up for the challenge, Jason climbed slowly into the ring, not once taking his eyes off Masters. The two stood face-to-face then Masters motioned for Jason to take a seat on the chair, Jason went to sit down when he heard a voice call out. "Hey! Street thug!"

Jason stood up and looked around confused, then his eyes locked on the big screen in the arena. JBL was stood there with his cabinet in front of his limo, seemingly broadcasting from the parking lot.

"Hello kid" he began. "Were you starting to miss me? I mean, using your pull with the GM to stop me from touching you? Getting me barred from the arena tonight? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were afraid, sorry kid, but there is no way you're gonna get a free pass on this one. You see, me and my cabinet may have been barred from the arena, but we have two friends who are not!"

At this point Christian and Tomko walked into the camera shot, JBL continued.

"Now then kid, when I got the word that I couldn't show up here tonight I made a quick phone call to Captain Charisma here asking him to 'collect' something for me. Something or should I say 'someone' very close to you".

The realisation hit Jason hard, he closed his eyes and groaned. _"No, please no!"_ he thought.

"So with that being said" carried on JBL now walking to the trunk of his limo where Amy Webber was sat. "Guess who I have in here? Why, it's your little girlfriend Miss Daniels, you know what?" We're all gonna go for a little drive and…"

"HEY!** HEY! **JBL!" Jason had grabbed a mic. "You let her go right now! Because I swear, if you lay a hand on her you wont even make it to 'The Bash'! Cause I will hunt you down until you are nothing but a bloody pulp!"

"You want her?" Screamed JBL suddenly angry. "Why don't you come back here and get her?" Jason went to leave the ring.

"Oh, and one more piece of advice kid" sneered JBL. "Don't turn around".

"_Don't turn around?"_ thought Jason. _"Oh Shit! Masters!"_ He spun round just in time to be met with a chair shot that almost cracked his skull, Masters stood over Jason laughing, then called for the Masterlock, he pulled the dazed Jason up to his knees, then locked the hold in. Jason began struggling instantly, but already felt himself fading. There was no-one to save him this time….

Suddenly a drum beat hit in the arena and the letters H-B-K flashed on the screen as the final Smackdown draft pick was revealed to be the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels! Maters immediately broke the hold and bailed through the crowd as Michaels charged the ring.

Backstage Michaels was checking on Jason.

"Can ya hear me kid?" He asked as Jason slowly became coherent.

"Yeah… I guess… but… Mara!" He suddenly yelled and went to jump to his feet but Michaels held him back.

"Easy kid, easy, I'll go get her, you just stay here".

He took off through the backstage area towards the parking lot, what he was going to do when he got there he didn't know. Suddenly he became aware of a loud banging from a door next to him, he cautiously approached and unlocked it. Almost immediately the door burst open and a young girl fell out, grabbing Michaels for support.

"Sorry" she gasped. "I was in there for almost an hour, oh no! I gotta find Jason!"

She went to run off but Shawn grabbed her.

"Let me go! I gotta find Jason! JBL's planning to ambush him! Wait, please don't tell me he's gone to the parking lot already".

"Calm down there li'l lady" said Shawn. "He never went there he's fine… not counting the chair shot and Masterlock of course" he added as an afterthought.

"Chair shot?"

"Long story, c'mon we better get you back to him before he DOES go to the parking lot".

They walked back to where Shawn had left Jason, he was still there, though a bit agitated, Mara ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"You O.K.?" she whispered.

"Am I O.K.? What about you? JBL…"

"It was a set-up, they never took me, Christian just pushed me into a closet and locked the door".

"Creepy little bas…"

"Yeah, thank God Shawn Michaels came and got me out of there before you went looking for JBL".

"Shawn? Oh yeah I gotta thank him" he looked around, but Shawn had decided to slip away and leave the two teens alone.

"So" sighed Jason. "Another week and another beat down, can't seem to catch a break can I?"

"You're not gonna start the 'I can't do it' speech again are you?"  
"Nah, if anything this just makes me more determined to beat JBL, it's personal now. But for now I'm gonna have to settle for Masters, JBL will come later".

"That's the spirit. Now, let's get John and go home".

"That raises another problem, whose gonna drive?"

The two teens walked off, Shawn Michaels watched from a distance.

"_Young love, there's nothin' like it"._

_Ooooo it's personal now!_

_Well here we are again, the end of another chapter. Next time Jason faces Masters, will the young Cena catch a break this time? Will he win? How will JBL up the stakes yet again? Will the Anti-Cena-Movement get bigger? What lengths will Christian go to to get the title? How does Shawn Michaels fit into all this? Am I gonna stop asking questions now? Maybe, but find out next time._

_A quick shout out to Tajiri who has left WWE to go home to his homeland of Japan. So long buddy, thanks for the memories. And to Christy Hemme who was released last week._

_R&R_

_Viva La Raza!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own no part of WWE, TNA, ROH or any other fed's that want to sue me.

_I'm BAAAAACK! Happy New Year everybody! Hope you all had a very good Christmas (I didn't but I won't hold that against anyone who did) Nice to see the reviews still comin' in (Thank you to everyone who did), for a minute there I thought you all hated me. Anywho here we are for chapter nine of this story where things are slowly starting to kick off for young Jason Cena. Last time he was beaten to a pulp, (again) JBL and CLB pretended to kidnap his girlfriend, Tyson Tomko showed up and layed out John and HBK Shawn Michaels then showed his face and saved him from Chris Masters. This chapter it's Jason versus Masters, sounds like fun._

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Nine**

Shawn Michaels came out of the GM's office with a grin on his face, he had got what he wanted, a one-on-one match with 'The Masterpiece' Chris Masters at The Great American Bash. His grin faded a little as he remembered the beat down Masters had given him on RAW a few weeks back._ "Oh well"_ he thought. _"You know what they say about payback"_ Now all he had to do tonight was sit back and watch the Cena kid go out and beat the living hell out of 'The Masterpiece'. Shawn's grin raised again, he kinda liked that kid, he saw a lot potential in him, hell, he saw a lot of himself in the kid, and not just because he copied his moves. He had the heart, the passion and… _"Talk of the devil"_

"Hey Shawn! Shawn Michaels!" The kid ran up to him. "I never got the chance to thank you for helping me out last week".

"Don't worry 'bout it kid, it was no big…"

"It was, trust me man, it was. You saved me from two major ass kicking's out there".

"Like I said kid, don't mention it. Eighty percent of it was just to get a piece of Masters anyhow".

"That's understandable, but what was the other twenty? If you don't mind me asking".

"I don't. Let me put it this way to ya kid, no-one deserves an ass-kicking like that, especially someone who has as much potential as you". again?"

"Well kid, it's like this (_A.N. hehehe, Colombo_) Before I was drafted I watched Smackdown every week, and I gotta say, the one thing that stood out above all else was your in ring performances over the last few weeks".

"Really?"

"Really, I honestly see a lot of myself in ya, in fact, when I first got into wrestlin' my personality was the same as yours. The cockiness you don't need, I learned that the hard way, but, right now you have as much heart and passion in your late teens as I do now in my early forties".

Jason laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Well it ain't much bragging about how much heart you have when you're practically an old man is it?"

"Hey, old I may be, but there is no-one on this show, in this company or in any other company who can hold a candle to me!"

"What about me?"

"You? Kid I know I said you had as much passion as me, and you may be the best athlete on this roster, besides me of course, but I doubt that you can keep up with ol' HBK".

"Prove it".

"You want me to prove it to ya? Well I'll make ya a deal, you beat JBL at 'The Bash', then we'll talk about me versus you alright?"

"You're on!"

"Good, but I warn ya, if I had a nickel for every kid I had to beat then…."

"Yeah I know I saw that interview with Randy Orton"

"Damn! I need to think up some new lines, anyway kid, good luck against Masters" he shook Jason's hand. "I'll be watching so try and make it entertaining for me and don't choke".

"I won't, don't blink or you'll miss it".

"That's the spirit kid, now go give him hell!"

As soon as Jason was out of sight he slumped down in a chair, Shawn Michaels, his childhood hero rated him? A future hall of famer just said he was impressed by him and wanted to compete against him at some point?

"_Man, amazing what calling someone old can get you"._

When he eventually returned to the locker room Jason still had a huge grin on his face, he flopped down on the sofa next to Mara.

"You seem happy about something".

"Oh… just life in general".

John walked into the room. "There you are bro, I've been looking all over for you".

"I had stuff to take care of".

"You ready for your match tonight?"

"As I'll ever be".

"Good, by the way, Josh wants to know if you'll do an interview with him".

"Yeah, why no…" Jason was interrupted by Mara pointing at the screen.

"The cabinet are screen guys".

Sure enough JBL, Orlando, the Bashams and Webber were on screen, Chris Masters was also with them.

"Well Chris here's your big chance" JBL was saying. "All you've got to do is beat that little street thug Jason Cena tonight, and you will become the newest member of my cabinet. However as congratulations in advance, I'm gonna let you take Amy out there with you to keep an eye on the slut".

"Well JBL" responded Masters. "Let me just say in advance that it is an honour to be a member of such an esteemed faction and…"

The trio were interrupted by a knock on the door, Josh Mathews popped his head in.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm here to do the interview".

A few minutes later Jason and Mara were stood with Josh in front of the camera, John had decided to stay out of the interview and was seated on the sofa behind the cameraman.

"Jason Cena in a few minutes you will be competing against 'The Masterpiece' Chris Masters one-on-one, your thoughts please".

Jason took the mic. "You know somethin' Josh? It's always been my dream to work in WWE, but recently, that dream has turned into a nightmare. In a space of a few weeks I have been jumped, battered, bruised and basically beaten to a pulp no less than three times. I never knew so many people hated me just for being a Cena, but that's life, you get beat up, you come back for more, you get beat up again. Now, some may ask why I would go through something like that, well the answer is simple, I am a Cena, and we Cena's pride ourselves on the fact that we never back down and we certainly never quit" he caught John's eye and noticed the older Cena laughing. "Now as far as tonight goes Chris Masters, you and me, we're a lot alike, we both feel that we deserve opportunities, but the difference is I don't mind waiting for them to come to me, you however felt the need to jump me from behind, twice, put me in the Masterlock, and try to keep me down to get your opportunities. It didn't work, now tonight you and me are gonna go at it tonight to see who the more deserving man is and I'm gonna use you as an example for what I'm gonna do to JBL at 'The Bash'. JBL, don't think I forgot about you, our time will come, and here's something for you to think about, since I came here you have tried to make my dream a nightmare, but the key thing is it's my nightmare, and I'll decide when I wake up!"

Josh took back the mic. "Thank you Jason, now Mara, you will be in your boyfriends corner tonight, as always. However we now know that Amy Webber will be in Masters corner, do you feel that will be a factor in the match?"

"Josh you've seen me out there, you know that I don't usually get involved unless it is necessary. But Webber should you get involved, I'm gonna give you the beating of your life!"

Josh spoke again. "Well some pretty powerful statements from both Jason and Mara, I personally can't wait to see it, Jason versus Masters and it is next".

Jason and Mara were making their way to the main arena when they heard someone call out to them. "Hey, Psycho Cena!"

Jason spun round. "London! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were out till after 'The Bash'".

"I was… or am, but I couldn't miss the biggest match of my buddy's career before I get traded".

"Traded?"

"Yeah, me, Heidenreich and Chavo for Big Vis, Simon Dean and Regal".

"Damn, sorry man".

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it man I'm not, anywho, if you win tonight me, Scotty, Funaki, Spanky and that new guy Birchall are gonna have a little party, wanna come?"

"Well, I'm gonna have to win for it to go down aren't I?"

"Nah, even if you lose we're still gonna have a party just for the hell of it".

"Alright, what about John?"

"I'll run it by him".

"Cool, right, I gotta go".

"Good luck man".

"Thanks London".

When Jason got to the sound area Masters had only just left, he and Webber were standing at the top of the aisleway as he did his usual posedown. Jason felt a sudden surge of rage and an idea came into his head, he looked at Mara, who saw the anger in his eyes and realised what he was about to do, she shook her head an mouthed _"NO!"_ But Jason was already halfway through the curtain. He went flying through Masters pyro and nailed him in the back of the head, all the frustration of the past few weeks came out as he opened up on Masters while he was down. He picked 'The Masterpiece' up and threw him into the crowd barrier and continued to punch away at him all the while screaming "How do you like being jumped?"

He continued to beat on Masters all the way down to ringside, but when he went to whip Masters into the steel steps it was reversed and Jason collided with them full force instead. From that point on it was all Masters as he began to slowly pick Jason apart but was unable to put the teen away, after what seemed like an eternity Jason finally tried to make a comeback. He hit the forearm nip-up combo and opened up on Masters with punches and kicks. In quick succession he hit a flying crossbody, an impaler, and a superkick, but all that these earned were two-counts. Masters retreated to the corner and Jason attempted a Stinger Splash, Masters avoided the contact and Jason slammed hard into the turnbuckle, he staggered backwards, straight into the Masterlock. He immediately tried to break free but Masters had it locked in tight, Jason looked around desperately for a way to get out of the hold, he glanced up at the big screen and saw his ticket out. With a sudden burst of energy he shot backwards towards the corner, only it wasn't the turnbuckle that he and Masters hit, but the referee who ended up sandwiched between the two wrestlers and the turnbuckle. The referee was down but the hold was still on, Jason walked out to the centre of the ring and swung his leg up behind him, the blatant low-blow connected and the hold slackened, Jason felt this and tried to wrench himself free, Masters suddenly broke the hold and pushed Jason away. Jason landed hard on his knees but bounced right back up to his feet, he hit the opposite ropes and went charging towards Masters, who ran right through him with a clothesline. Noticing both Jason and the referee down Masters yelled for Webber to get him a chair, the cabinet image consultant complied, but as she went to throw it in the ring Mara came flying out of no-where and took her down with a spear, the chair bounced harmlessly off the apron and fell to the floor. Masters turned round confused, then he saw Mara hammering the hell out of Webber, he leaned through the ropes, grabbed her by the hair and aggressively tried to pull her into the ring, Mara struggled to free herself, then grabbed the chair and swung it backwards over her head, she smiled with satisfaction as she heard the sound of steel-on skull and felt the grip on her hair disappear. Masters spun back round dazed and walked right into an F-U from Jason, the younger Cena made the pin as the referee recovered to count the three. It registered and Jason defeated 'The Masterpiece', he rolled out of the ring straight away to celebrate with Mara, and pull her off Webber, the two were making their way up the aisle when Mara pointed out something on the big screen.

HBK was stood there in front of a monitor clapping, Jason's jaw dropped, was HBK actually applauding him?

"Hell of night it's been for us huh?" Said Mara.

"Yeah, c'mon let's go celebrate with Paul and the others.

At the celebration party later that night Jason seemed to be pretty quiet for a guy who had just beat a top-notch superstar, sure he laughed and goofed around with everyone, but he also spent a lot a lot of time in the corner thinking to himself. He also spent a lot of time talking to new boy Paul Birchall, who came from England.

"So what's the Indy scene like over there?" He asked.

"Brilliant mate, you can wrestle for whoever you want, as many times as you want. I know a guy who right now holds nine titles from nine different feds".

"Wow, I should've went to England".

"Trust me mate, as good as the competition is, the pay is absolute crap, even the champions bonus only give you a few extra quid".

After that conversation Jason stayed in the corner saying nothing to anybody. Before anyone could ask him what was up, Teddy Long walked in. First he wished Paul London luck on his move to RAW, then told him he was stripping him of the cruiserweight title because he couldn't risk RAW getting it's hands on it. Paul handed him the title back then and there and Teddy announced to Scotty, Spanky and Funaki that they would be part of a battle royal for the now vacant title. He then beckoned Jason and Mara to go with him; they followed him out into the corridor where he turned to speak to them.

"I got some news for you two, the cabinet has laid out a challenge to…"

"Tell them I accept" said Jason straight away, but…

"Not you Jason, Mara, Amy Webber has challenged you to a match next week".

"I'll be fine with that under one condition, you make a stipulation that Jason HAS to be in my corner and JBL has to be in her corner".

"That is a GREAT idea playa! It's set then, next week Mara Daniels makes her in-ring debut against Amy Webber with JBL and Jason Cena at ringside! Now I see y'all have a party to get to so I'm outta here, holla!"

He walked away, Jason turned to Mara.

"You sure you know what you're doing letting JBL be at ringside?"

"Of course, and remember, I can actually wrestle, that fashion school reject can't. Besides now you get JBL standing within spitting distance of you".

"Yeah, but what something happens and I can't help you if he gets involved?"

"Jason I trust you to be able to protect me no matter what, you've done a good job so far".

"I know, it's just… I don't want you getting hurt because of me".

"I know you don't, I'd feel the same way if I were you, but I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. All the same I appreciate the gesture".

They began kissing just as Paul London walked out of the room.

"**AHHHH, I didn't see nothing man!**"

_Once again another chapter is done and dusted. I can just hear you typing your hate mail now. I'll try not to spend too long updating this time. Coming up, Mara makes her in-ring debut on Smackdown, how many of her brother's moves will she be able to do? Read and find out._

_Oh, one more thing STING IS COMING TO TNA! I CAN'T FREAKIN' WAIT!_

_Viva La Raza! (Edge Sucks!)_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own no part of WWE or TNA, if I did then Triple H and Triple J would be well away from the title picture.

_Well here we all are again, another chapter of the Fanfic that everyone loves to hate, as of right now my brother is the only one reviewing. Where is the love people? Anywho coming up: Mara gets to show her skills in the ring against Amy Webber with Jason and JBL at ringside. Excited? I thought not. _

_Here we go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Ten** (_All right! I reached the milestone_)

Jason Cena's stock in WWE had certainly risen in the week that followed his victory over Chris Masters on Smackdown. He was the most talked about superstar on the WWE weekend show Velocity and had an article talking about his past posted up on the website. He couldn't go through Boston without at least one person asking for his autograph anymore and to top it off he was ordered by owner Vince McMahon to be one of the five Smackdown stars present at the Summerslam press conference. Mara stayed at home with her Grandparents while Jason and John joined Chris Benoit, Rey Mysterio and Shawn Michaels at the event where Jason was pitched the question. "How does feel to be a part of Summerslam at your age?" Jason responded with. "Who say's I'm part of it yet? I don't even have a match". As the event ended Shawn Michaels came over and asked Jason to meet him at the Smackdown arena to talk about some 'issues'. That Thursday when they arrived at the arena Mara went into the locker room to change while the two brothers talked outside.

"You sure she's ready for this kid?" Asked John.

"She says she is".

"And you believe her?"

"Of course".

"You up for taking on JBL?"

"If I have to".

"You feeling alright?"

"I've felt better; I'm just a bit worried for her".

"O.K. So, what did HBK want to talk to you about?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out".

"Fair enough, I'm gonna go look at the card for tonight see you in a minute".

Jason watched him go before turning and knocking on the door.

"Mara, ya done?"

"Yeah".

Jason went in; Mara had just finished changing into her ring gear.

"You ready for this?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, Webber's not gonna know what hit her, by the way, are you gonna get changed as well?"

"Nah, I'll just go out like this" he gestured to his jacket and jeans.

"Your choice".

John turned up a few minutes later holding a copy of the night's card.

"Right, Mara your match is in about an hour, Jason's gonna be in your corner, everyone and their dog knew that already and…I get Tomko… oh well, guess I can't get every night off".

"Is it a title match?"

"Nah, more of a 'soften the champ up' match".

"So you won't need me then?"

"Do I ever need you?"

"Oh ha-ha, very funny. Well, I gotta go talk to… someone".

"Who?"

"My business not yours" called Jason as he left the room, John turned to Mara.

"Do you know who he's gonna talk to?"

"Yup".

"You gonna let me in on it?"

"Nope".

Jason made his way through the lower areas of the arena. _"Why would he want to meet me down here?"_ He thought. _"It's kinda creepy, I'm pretty sure this is where 'Taker' hangs out"._ He turned a corner, it was very dark here and he could barely see his hand in front of his face. He cautiously walked forward and almost collided with a figure that came out of a boiler room to his left.

"Sorry man, didn't see you there…oh no!" He groaned as he realised who it was, a torch carried by the other man lit up both their faces, the other guy's, Jason noted, was painted red and black and had no front teeth. He was also holding a clock, then he began to sing.

"Run, run as fast as you can, you can't escape me cause…" The guy suddenly began shouting. "**I'M THE BOOGEYMAN! AND I'M COMIN' TO GETCHA!**" Boogeyman began laughing before smashing the clock he held in his hand over his head and laughing even harder. He turned to leave shining his torch ahead of him; Jason waited a second before yelling after him.

"Keep the change! Ya crazy bastard!"

He watched Boogeyman go round a corner, it was dark again, he went to walk off when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"**Jesus!**"

"Thou shalt not take the Lord's name in vain kid, a guy who wears a cross round his neck should know better".

"Oh yeah? Well, thou shalt not sneak up on people in the dark, Shawn!"

"That ain't a commandment".

"It is in my book, Damn, you almost gave me a freakin' heart attack!"

"Ah, don't worry, nothin' a little exercise won't cure".

"Yeah, sure, you wanted to talk to me".

"Yeah" said Shawn leading him into the boiler room. "We have much to discuss".

Jason returned to the locker room half an hour later to find Mara more than a little annoyed.

"Where have you been? My match is in five minutes! I was just about to ask John to come out with me!"

"Yeah… sorry 'bout that, but I'm here now right?"

"What were you doing?"

"Talking".

"It shouldn't have taken that long!"

"You'd be surprised how much advice a forty year old guy can give, I really learned a lot".

She sighed. "What am I gonna do with you Jason?"

"Well... you could tell me I'm cute and say I'm the nicest guy you've ever met" he said putting a childlike expression on his face.

She laughed. "You are cute, but I'll have to get back to you on the 'nice, part".

"Hey c'mon, I'm nice, my Mom said I was nice".

"You missed the part where she said 'only when you want something'".

Jason laughed as well. "Ah well, at least I put you back in a good mood. Now, c'mon princess, let's go kick ass!"

They went to leave just as John came back into the room. "Jason, I've been looking ev…"

"Sorry bro, I'm busy".

Jason and Mara waited for Webber and JBL to come down to the ring, Mara seemed confident that she could easily win the match while her boyfriend was not so sure that Webber would be a pushover, he contented himself with talking strategy.

"Remember, JBL's probably been training her, so don't get too cocky".

"Got it".

"And try to stay away from the side of the ring he's on or…"

"Jason, I've done this before remember?"

"I'm just trying to look out for you".

"I know, but I'm not worried. You can handle JBL" she turned to face him and smiled. _"I wish I was as confident as you"_ He thought. JBL's music hit as he and Webber made their way into the arena via limo, when he and Webber climbed out JBL immediately started glaring at Jason, who calmly stared back at him. When they got to the bottom of the aisleway JBL stepped in front of Webber and took off his cowboy hat, Jason walked forward and held the ropes open, challenging JBL to come into the ring. The cabinet leader thought about it, then stood aside for Webber, she climbed up onto the apron but refused to enter the ring until Jason left. He gave Mara a quick kiss for luck, that funny feeling came back yet again, and got out of the ring.

Jason had been right to assume that JBL had been training Webber in the past week before her match with Mara, after the young teen had dominated the early minutes with several wrestling holds the cabinet image consultant had returned with a series of high impact manoeuvres including, to Jason's shock, a powerbomb. Mara had seemed to pick up on some of her boyfriend's resilience as she repeatedly kicked out of Webber's pinning attempts, despite this Webber still had a strong advantage and looked the more likely to pick up the win. JBL was standing on the opposite side of the ring from Jason and the two would sometimes lock eyes for a few seconds before cheering on their respective wrestler.

After a few minutes Mara had seemed to decide that enough was enough and stage a fight back, she broke free from a chokehold and proceeded to rearrange Webber's face with a kick that made Jason wince. Instead of going for a cover, which Jason was screaming for, Mara pulled her opponent towards the corner and called for her brother's move the BME (Best Moonsault Ever) She grabbed the top-rope and jumped up to the middle rope using her momentum to bounce up to the top, as she did so Jason noticed Webber start to roll out of the way, he went to call out a warning but Mara was already in mid-flip. Jason winced again but the confident expression on Mara's face never left as she shifted her weight in mid-air and landed gracefully on her feet. She darted forward and gave Webber quick DDT but only got a two count, she went to hit the ropes but JBL swept her feet out from under her causing her to fall to the mat face first. JBL quickly turned his back on the ring and pretended to argue with a fan; before anyone knew what was going on Jason had charged round the ring and mugged JBL, he pounded on the cabinet leader round to the aisleway, JBL came back with a knee to the gut and landed a punch that made Jason grab onto the ringpost for support. JBL charged, but Jason side-stepped at the last second causing JBL to hit the post face first.

Meanwhile, in the ring, Webber went to suplex Mara but the teen wriggled out of it and landed behind Webber, she spun her round a connected with The Angels Wings! She covered and got the three count. Jason dived into the ring to celebrate as JBL looked on with a disgusted look on his face, Jason noticed and once again held the ropes open and called for him to come and fight. He contented himself with helping Webber up and supporting her to the back, all the while muttering about what he was going to do to Jason at 'The Bash'. Jason and Mara celebrated in the ring as they left, Jason lifting his girlfriend up onto his shoulders and doing a lap of the ring. He gently put her down and hugged her, he was surprised to feel her wince and quickly let go.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked.

"My back's a little sore" she replied. "That powerbomb was pretty painful".

"C'mon let's get outta here and go home".

He held the ropes open for her and the two walked arm-in-arm up the aisle. Jason had his trademark grin back as he thought about 'The Bash'.

"_Two weeks left JBL, do your worst"._

_Sooo, did you like it? Even if you don't I'm not goin' away. Next time Jason and JBL both prepare for 'The Bash' who will strike first? Will we find out what Jason and Shawn talked about? Will I make John do something meaningful? Will Boogeyman scare us with more randomness? Stay tuned._

_Please R&R PLEEEAASSE? _

Viva La Raza!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, but I love to fight.

_Wassup! Long time no see people, thought you'd got rid of me didn't ya? Figures that I'd be able to get this up in time for Wrestlemania weekend, so let's go back and see what's been happening. Jason's been feuding with JBL, John's been goin' at it with Captain Charisma, Shawn Michaels has taken on the role of Jason's mentor and The Boogeyman keeps turning up at random points for no reason. So this chapter Jason is running on a lot of confidence… or is he?_

_Here We Go!_

Brotherly Hate-Chapter Eleven 

The confidence that Jason had been feeling following Mara's victory over the cabinet image consultant had all but disappeared by the time Smackdown rolled round next week. Nerves had finally caught up with the teen causing him several sleepless nights, and when he did manage to he was plagued by dreams of being humiliated by JBL with John saying how pathetic he was for letting it happen. By the time he arrived at the arena Jason was already feeling like crap from lack of sleep and exhaustion so he was hoping that Teddy Long would be generous and grant him the night off, but when he checked the board to see the matches for the night he was dismayed to see his name opposite Tyson Tomko in the second match of the show, checking throughout the rest of the board he noticed that John was facing Chris Masters in a non-title bout and that Shawn, Christian and JBL had no matches, in fact, no cabinet member was in action. _"Figures"_ he thought bitterly. _"JBL would get the night off while I'm having all these problems, but at least I got someone who I'm almost certain I can beat"._ He walked slowly back to the locker room not responding to anyone who greeted him, John and Mara were waiting for him when he got back.

"So what's the deal?" Asked John.

"You got Masters and I got Tomko," muttered Jason.

"Tomko?"

"Yup".

"What about Christian?"

"Night off".

"Damn! JBL?"

"Night off".

John slumped back into his seat. "What the hell is Teddy thinking? Putting us in matches but giving our opponents the night off?"

"I dunno if JBL has the night off," said Mara. "I saw his limo here when we arrived, so Teddy must have something in mind for him".

John didn't reply and Jason leant against the wall looking at the ground, he looked so tired and miserable that John thought that someone had replaced his younger brother with someone else.

"Kid" he said, Jason looked up. "You sure you're gonna be up for competing tonight?"

Jason nodded but didn't reply, John continued.

"I can speak to Teddy and try to get it called off if you want".

"No, I'll be alright, it's only Tomko, speaking of which I better get ready" he grabbed his ring gear and walked into the shower to change, John watched him go then turned to Mara.

"I'm counting on you to keep an eye on him".

"Right".

Jason wasn't feeling any better when he walked out to the arena with Mara by his side for his match with Tomko, even so he couldn't help but smile at the reaction he was getting from the crowd, the loyal WWE fans had really warmed to him over the past few weeks and his support was only getting stronger. _"Sure it's mostly cause I'm John Cena's brother, but I'm still getting more cheers than some 'established' superstars"_ he thought smirking. About halfway down the aisle he got the feeling that someone was coming up behind him, he spun round just in time to see an arm coming for his head, he ducked and felt the blow skim through his hair, spinning round again he instinctively began to throw punches at his would-be attacker. He didn't even have to see the guys face, he knew it was JBL. _"I should've known he was gonna try and set me up"_ he thought as he continued to pound on JBL down to ringside, he went to whip JBL into the steel steps but the cabinet leader reversed and Jason collided with them full force instead, JBL continued to pound on Jason while he was down repeatedly slamming his head back against the steps. The referee came out of the ring to try to stop the assault but was rewarded with a straight right hand from JBL that put him down, JBL returned his attention to Jason, picking the fallen teen up and rolling him into the ring, Jason slowly pulled himself to his feet but was knocked right back down by a huge big boot by Tomko, his head snapped back against the mat and he lay still.

JBL had watched the boot with a huge smile on his face, he turned and saw Mara watching on with a horrified look on her face, they locked eyes and JBL grinned before climbing into the ring to join Tomko. He slapped the big man on the back.

"Christian was right, you're a damn good problem solver" he said. Tomko responded with a small grin before stepping back to allow JBL to continue his business with Jason, he stood over the teen talking trash but stopped when he saw the glazed look in his eyes, he waved his hand in front of Jason's face and laughed when there was no sign of recognition from the teen. He turned to Tomko and called for another boot before starting to pick up Jason, who was unable to stand on his own, he looked at Tomko, who was gearing up for the boot but suddenly froze, pointing behind JBL. The cabinet leader spun round, letting Jason crumple to the ground in a heap, and saw Shawn Michaels charging to the ring, he prepared to meet Michaels but the Heartbreak Kid shot passed him and knocked down Tomko before turning his attention to JBL. The two exchanged punches with Shawn gaining the advantage, JBL fell back against the ropes so Shawn clotheslined him out then met the recovering Tomko with Sweet Chin Music, he considered chasing after the retreating JBL but instead turned his attention to Jason who hadn't moved since JBL had let him drop to the floor. One look at the kid's eyes told him the story and he began calling for help, several EMT's, closely followed by John, came running down the aisle, Jason was helped to his feet by Shawn and John and was carried to the back.

When Jason came to he was lying on a bed in the trainer's room, after lying there for a few moments he became aware of the fact that his sight was blurred, he had an almighty headache and that someone was shining a bright light into his eyes. Looking around he saw John, Mara and Shawn gathered around him.

"How many fingers am I holdin' up kid?" Asked Shawn, holding up three.

"Which one of you wants to know?" replied Jason with a weak laugh. Teddy Long then entered the room.

"How is he?" He asked the trainer.

"He's concussed, not as bad as Paul London was before he left, a little sleep and he'll be good to go by next weeks show".

"O.K. good thing ya got such a hard head huh playa?"

"Yeah" laughed Jason.

"Right seeing what's happened here I got two announcements to make. Number one, John, your match with Masters has been put off until next week".

John nodded silently.

"Number two, Shawn, you will be facing JBL in tonight's main event".

"Good, cause when I'm through with him he'll be suckin' soup through a straw for the next week!"

"Try and leave some of him for me" said Jason.

"Can't make any promises but I'll try kid" replied Shawn turning to leave, john grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Listen, I know me and you don't see eye to eye, but thanks for saving him".

Shawn didn't reply, he merely nodded and walked out the door, once he was gone Teddy turned to Jason.

"I gotta say playa, you got a hell of a friend in that man".

Despite the fact that he and John had no more business to be there, and the fact that he had a concussion, Jason had refused to leave the arena until after the main event despite the pleas of John and Mara. The trio were now watching the main event of Shawn versus JBL and the Heartbreak Kid was struggling to mount any offence against the cabinet leader, every time he tried to make a comeback JBL would pound him back down to the ground.

"Well kid it looks like your buddy ain't gonna pull this one out of the hat" said John.

Jason didn't respond, he was to busy trying to focus on the match, which was hard as he couldn't tell which of the monitors he could see was the real one.

"Tell ya what" continued John. "I'll go put our stuff in the car now so we can leave as soon as this match is over O.K.?"

"Whatever" muttered Jason, continuing to watch the screen, as soon as John had left however, he staggered to his feet and began to leave the room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Asked Mara.

"Where do you think?" Replied Jason without turning round. Mara looked from him, to the screen, and back again.

"Oh no!" She cried charging after him. "Jason don't do this, you're concussed! You're not thinking straight! If you go out there, you'll just get hurt even more!"

By this time they had reached the sound area, Jason barged past all the staff and straight out into the arena, his timing was perfect because as he walked out JBL was calling for the Clothesline-From-Hell, the cabinet leader froze at the site of his future opponent staggering down the aisle with his girlfriend trying to stop him. JBL began laughing and calling for Jason to 'come get some' as John would put it, Jason paused for a moment, then jumped up onto the ring apron only to be punched right back down, JBL laughed again and turned….right into Sweet Chin Music from Shawn, HBK covered and Jason had yet again cost JBL a match.

"**What the HELL were you thinking?"** Screamed John at his younger brother as soon as he returned to the locker room. "**You have a concussion and you go and pull a stunt like that?**"

"I was only following your advice" muttered Jason.

"When in the past few weeks you've been here have I told you to do so crazy?"

"Let me quote you…'Never back down and never quit, take the punishment and go back for more' need I go on?"

"**Not when you have a DAMN CONCUSSION!"** Screamed John. **"How much of an IDIOT are you?"** He emphasized this by slapping Jason in the head, realising what he had done he immediately backed down. "Jason… I'm sorry I…"

"So I'm an idiot am I?" Said Jason, a dangerous look in his somewhat glazed eyes. "If I recall you've pulled stunts like that with a broken wrist, cracked ribs and damaged kidneys. So if I'm an idiot…**YOU'RE A GRADE-A FUCKING MORON!**"

"**Who the hell do you think you're talking to? **I'm your brother, speaking of that we should be supporting each other, which is something you haven't been doing lately".

Jason looked hurt. "Oh you wanna go there do you? Let me remind you that it's because of me you still have that title you hold so dear" Jason was really working himself up now. "If anything you haven't been there for me".

"Name one time I haven't been there for you then".

"I can name four".

"Oh can you? Go on".

"One. Us against Christian and Orlando, JBL takes my head off and you were nowhere to be seen".

"I was fighting with Christian!"

"Two" continued Jason ignoring him. "Me against Orlando, Chris Masters comes out and kicks my ass!"

"I came out to help you!"

"Yeah, after five minutes of a beating and, if I can recall seeing as how I'm concussed, it was Paul London who came to help me first!"

John was silent to this.

"Three. The Masterlock Challenge, although you were pretty banged up yourself so maybe I'll let that go, and four. This very night when JBL and Tomko tried to do some permanent damage to me, you were nowhere in sight so Shawn had to come out and save me!"

John was trying to speak but seemingly couldn't.

"There you go, four examples of when you haven't been there for me when I needed you, although, that's about par for the course with you isn't it?"

John slumped down on the sofa with his head in his hands, when he looked up Jason could see tears in his eyes, these seemed to wash out all the anger he was feeling and replace it with guilt.

"John…I didn't mean for that to…"

"No… it's alright I deserved some of that, you're right, I wasn't there for you tonight… just like I wasn't there for you after Mom died".

Jason sat down next to him. "Look, it's O.K. I didn't mean some of that stuff…I was angry".

"Yeah but it's true, I was so busy trying to protect you that I forgot how alike we are, if were the opposite way then I'd do what you just did. But you gotta understand Jason, I'm just trying to keep you safe".

"I know bro', I just like making it hard for you".

John laughed. "I just can't stay mad at you can I?"

"Nope, I'm just too loveable, now, if you don't mind, I've got a monster headache and blurred vision, which you made worse with that slap by the way".

"Yeah.. sorry".

"It's cool, so I'd quite like to get home and sleep this off so can we go?"

"Yeah…yeah let's go home".

Wow! Trouble in paradise huh? Feels good to be back and I won't take so long to update next time.

_R&R (Even if you hate it, let me know why)_

_Viva La Raza!_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The lawyers aren't gone, I can feel it. And I do not own WWE.

_Hey everybody! Two updates in one weekend? Someone's working overtime! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story so far. Last time Jason ended up laid out again, despite having a concussion he got revenge, a tactic that earned John's anger and showed that tensions still lurk under the surface in the Cena family, Boogeyman didn't appear, but I'll forgive myself. Anyway will tensions rise again? What will Jason, John, Christian, JBL and Shawn do in the final week before 'The Bash'? Read and find out._

_Here We Go!_

Brotherly Hate-Chapter Twelve 

Jason had fully recovered by the time he, John and Mara arrived in Colorado the next week. During his recovery period he was able to catch up on all the sleep he had lost, even if the nerves and doubts remained. When he walked into the arena along with his brother and girlfriend the first person to greet him was the GM of Smackdown Theodore R. Long.

"Jason! How're ya doing playa?"

"I'm good Teddy, all things considering".

"You feeling up to competing tonight?"

"Of course".

"That's good playa, cause tonight you and your brother are gonna have your final warm up matches, John will face Masters in the match that should of taken place last week".

"Let's hope it doesn't get called off this time" said Jason.

"Oh, I don't think it will playa, anyway, your match tonight is gonna be the main event, and it will be a one-on-one match between you, and your brothers opponent at The Great American Bash, Christian!"

"Christian?" Said John.

"Yeah champ, I can't think of a better warm up match for either of them, so Jason, what do ya say?"

"I say all the better for John, the CLB might not even make it to 'The Bash'".

"That's the kind of confidence I like to see playa, good luck tonight, both of you".

Teddy turned to leave but was stopped by Jason.

"Teddy, has JBL arrived yet?"

"No playa, he and the cabinet are running late and aren't gonna make it until after the show starts. Why?"

"Just wondering".

Teddy left and Jason went to do the same but stopped when he saw John and Mara staring at him.

"What?"

"What are you planning kid?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies. Oh, and I may miss your match John".

"That's cool, provided you don't do anything stupid".

"Stupid's my middle name bro', you should know that".

"Do you want me to come with you?" Asked Mara.

"Nah, I can handle it, see ya both later".

Jason spent the next half hour looking around the backstage area, he eventually found his target.

"Josh! How are you man?"

Josh Mathews looked up from his magazine in surprise.

"I'm fine Jason, you?"

"I'm good, I'm good. Listen Joshua, I need a little favour…."

Halfway through the show JBL's limo finally pulled into the parking lot, the man himself and his cabinet stepped out to be met by Josh Mathews armed with microphone.

"JBL, I was wondering if I could get a quick interview?"

The cabinet leader thought for a second. "You know what? I'm in a good mood tonight so I'll give you your interview" he turned to the cabinet. "Guys, I got this one, go on ahead. So Josh what are your questions?"

"Well I only have one and it is what thoughts do you have now that we're only three days away from the Great American Bash where you and Jason Cena will finally go one-on-one?"

"Well Josh my thoughts are these, Jason Cena! I know you can hear me from where you're cowering in your locker room, but listen kid, don't be afraid, cause this Sunday I'll end your fear and your pathetic joke of a career as well! So you might as well go buy yourself a pine-box because no one follows the killer! I am A WRESTLING….GOD! Anymore questions Josh?"

"No I got all I need".

"Alright" JBL went to leave, but suddenly a blur came out of nowhere to tackle onto the hood of his limo. The blur, or Jason, began to pound on JBL before pushing him to the ground, he picked the cabinet leader up and slammed him against the driver window, he then proceeded to stomp the hell out of JBL until several security guards pulled him off.

"Who's scared now JBL! Who's scared now!" He screamed over and over again as security pulled him out of the parking lot.

Jason walked into his and John's locker room a few minutes later, John and Mara were watching the monitor.

"I was just about to come looking for you" said Mara. "But then we saw your little run in with JBL".

"I think it's nice to give people a warm welcome, don't you?"

"Well kid" began John. "It's good to see you back to your old self but shouldn't you be warming up for your match with Christian?"

"Yeah, yeah, warm up for CLB I got ya".

"Speaking of which look who's on the monitor".

Jason and John both turned the screen to see Christian finishing his promo.

"…tonight Jason, Sunday John, You are looking at the next WWE Champion, because THAT'S…HOW I ROLL!"

John and Jason looked at each other. "Do me a favour kid" said John. "Kick his ass tonight!"

A short while later Jason made his way to the ring accompanied by Mara, once again he had to smile at the reaction he was getting from the crowd, when he climbed the turnbuckle in the ring the cheers only got louder. He did a few poses as a joke and once again the cheers got louder.

The fun was ended as Christian's music hit and the CLB made his way to the ring with Tomko in tow. When they got to the ring Jason jumped Tomko, leaving himself open to be jumped by Christian, when the referee managed to restore order Jason and Christian were brawling in the ring.

The match itself was back-and-forth until Christians Problem Solver decided to get involved, Jason had climbed to the top-rope with Christian down, but the CLB grabbed the referee and pulled him in the way, Jason didn't jump so Tomko came along and pushed him off. From then on Christian held the advantage but Jason, as was usual it seemed, would not stay down. Christian's frustration came to a head when Jason managed to kick out of his signature reverse DDT, after arguing with the referee for several seconds Christian went to pick Jason up but was met with a superkick out of nowhere.

Jason started to press his advantage and threw everything at Christian including a powerslam, flying cross-body and an impaler but Christian managed to survive all this and stage a fight back of his own, Jason put an end to that by charging through him with a clothesline and hitting the five-knuckle-shuffle. He called for an F-U but Tomko came into the ring and attempted to lay out Jason with another big boot, Jason managed to avoid the contact and clothesline him to the outside, the big man landed on his feet and tried to climb back into the ring but was jumped from behind by John. The older Cena had crept down to ringside unseen and was now beating on the Problem Solver, their little brawl distracted both the referee and Jason allowing Christian to recover his feet. The CLB nailed Jason from behind and attempted the Unprettier, Jason countered and pushed Christian into the turnbuckle ribs first, spun him round and connected with the F-U! He covered but the referee was still distracted by the John-Tomko fight, he climbed back to his feet and yelled for the referee to turn round. Suddenly he became aware of JBL entering the ring, he turned to face him and was met with the Clothesline-From-Hell. JBL rolled Christian on top of Jason and left the ring just as the referee turned round to make the three count. As soon as the bell rang JBL rolled back into the ring and began stomping on Jason, John returned to the ring to make the save and began pounding on the cabinet leader, Tomko returned to try and help but John managed to give him the F-U, JBL then attempted to nail John but the champ dodged and went for another F-U but Christian came from behind with a low-blow and landed the Unprettier. The final Smackdown before the Great American Bash ended with JBL standing over Jason and Christian doing the same to John while holding the title. Michael Cole summed it up.

"Both Cena's laid out! Will this happen again Sunday? Will Christian become champion?"

_Well we've finally made it to 'The Bash'. So many questions yet to be answered such as, will Jason win? Will Christian become champion? Where the hell was Shawn? Will Boogeyman ever turn up again? All these and more will be answered in due course. Enjoy Wrestlemania everybody!_

_Please R&R (I can take constructive criticism)_

_Viva La Raza! _


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: WCW-bad, WWE-good. TNA-Great. I own none of these however.

_Heeeeyyy! Guess who's back yet again? Three updates in three days? I just broke my personal record! Go me! So here we all are, the night of The Great American Bash. Anyone expecting to see Jason versus JBL is gonna have to wait just that little bit longer cause this chapter is gonna cover the hours leading up to the showdown. So sit back and enjoy._

_Here We GO!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Thirteen**

"So, this is The Great American Bash?"

John nodded and continued to unload his and Jason's gear from the car. Sunday Night Heat, one hour before 'The Bash' and approximately three hours away from The Cena brother's respective bouts with JBL and Christian. Nerves were once again starting to set in, not just for Jason but John as well, the older Cena had been in a hell of a bad mood since he and Jason had been laid out on Smackdown and the three days leading to 'The Bash' had seen each brother dealing with their feelings in separate ways. John had spent most of his time in the gym pounding the hell out of punching bags and anything else that wasn't breakable. Jason had isolated himself from everybody else and spent long periods of time in quiet reflection and thought, when it had finally become time for them to leave the hotel they were swamped by fans wishing them good luck and asking for autographs. Now they were at the arena and, for once, Jason was trying to lighten the mood.

"I mean, the posters are a nice touch, you, Christian and the title but if they really wanted to sell tickets they should've put up a giant picture of me".

"Don't take offence kid" replied John. "But one look at you would have had fans all rushing to return tickets and leave this place bankrupt".

"John, may I remind you whose match got the highest TV ratings last week?"

"That's only one time, I draw ratings, and fans, every day of the year!"

"So how come this show, with you as part of the main event, only sold out last week when tickets had been on sale since before I came here?"

John's response was to throw Jason's bag rather heavily at his little brother, slam the trunk of the car down and spin round with a mad look on his face.

"Touchy subject?" Asked Jason taking a step backwards.

"Not really, just wanted to see if I could still scare you".

"Well you failed".

"No I didn't! You got scared, I saw the fear in your eyes".

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Please! Children, we're here for a reason remember?" Said Mara putting an end to the brother's argument.

"Sorry Mom". They chorused before laughing and walking into the arena, a camera was set up by the door recording all the superstars as they walked in, John walked right by without even looking at it, Jason gave it a nervous grin before following after his brother.

Locker room. Two and a half hours to go. Jason, John and Mara were now settled in the room, each lost in their own thoughts. Jason and John had each been called to record a promo for The Great American Bash. Almost every wrestler competing at 'The Bash' had recorded one of these, which would be pieced together for the opening video for the show. Fans were still filing into the arena; Josh Mathews was working overtime getting interviews from them on who they thought would win the main event. Most thought that John would retain, but more than a few said that there would be a new WWE champion walking out of 'The Bash'. Tensions were starting to rise.

Two hours left. 'The Bash' was underway. The show began with the pre-recorded promos.

Voices: "Tonight… tonight… tonight".

Teddy Long: "Tonight scores will be settled".

Voices: "Tonight".

Teddy Long: "Tonight heroes will be born".

Voices: "Tonight".

Teddy Long: "Tonight history will be made!"

Chris Masters: "Tonight I finish what I started".

Shawn Michaels: "Tonight I get my revenge!"

Kurt Angle: "Tonight someone will tap!"

Undertaker: "Tonight Kurt Angel will rest… in… peace!"

JBL: "Tonight I end a career!"

Jason: "Tonight my star will rise!"

John: "Tonight I teach a punk some respect!"

Christian: Tonight I become champion, because that's how I roll!"

Voices: "Tonight".

Teddy Long: "Tonight is The Great American Bash!"

The pyro's went off on the arena; Tazz and Cole introduced the show to the world, then MNM made their way to the ring to defend their Tag Team Titles against The Mexicools. After a back and forth match MNM retained after Melina got herself involved, distracting Super Crazy so Mercury and Nitro could hit the Snapshot. Jason and John watched the celebration with disgust; Jason however, had another thought on his mind.

"_Enjoy those belts while ya can boys!"_

One hour left. The show has been in top gear all night. Every superstar had put in their best efforts to the matches. Jason was now fully dressed and pacing the room nervously while John was sat staring at his belt as though he would never see it again. Other wrestlers were coming in to wish Jason luck in his match, from Jason's buddies Paul Birchill, Funaki and Spanky, to top tier stars such as Chris Benoit and Rey Mysterio. Even the Boogeyman gave Jason his support in his own way, popping up from behind the sofa and singing a rendition of 'America the Beautiful' before reciting a rhyme that Jason was to busy trying to get as far away from him as humanly possible to listen to. One person who hadn't turned up to wish Jason luck however was his on/off mentor Shawn Michaels. _"You'd think after all he's done for me so far he would at least turn up to say 'good luck,'" _Jason had thought to himself. He sat down next to his girlfriend and began went back to his own thoughts. The match was slowly coming closer.

Almost time. The final match before his was approaching its end. Shawn Michaels against Chris Masters. Jason secretly never wanted it to end, that way he couldn't make himself look like an idiot by getting beat down in under five minutes. Only one person had ever done that to him, and the crowd had never let him forget it whenever he wrestled in that town since. At least that match had only been seen by about three hundred people and wasn't televised around the world, the last thing he wanted was to be known as the kid who blew his big chance on a worldwide stage, if he did that he'd be letting himself, Mara, John, his friends and… his Mother down. He was brought out of his thoughts by the ringing of a bell and looked up to see Shawn standing over 'The Masterpiece' celebrating his victory. He sat there for another minute trying to mentally prepare himself, but he couldn't get into the right frame of mind. He stood to leave.

"You going?" Asked John.

"Yeah, here goes nothing" he replied.

"Good luck" John held his hand out and when Jason took it pulled him into a hug.

"Listen kid, win, lose or draw, I'm proud of you for making it this far and I'll be proud of you no matter what".

"Thanks" was all Jason managed to get out, before pulling free and leaving with Mara. John watched him go with a small smile.

"_You can do it Jason, I know you can!"_

There was a chill in the air as Jason walked through the backstage area, every single wrestler, official and technician watched him walk by, some whispering, just loud enough so he could hear them, that JBL was gonna "Squash him like the jobber that he was". As he made his way to the sound area he met the one and only HBK.

"How're ya feelin' kid?"

"Like I'm gonna hurl up my lunch".

"Don't worry, that's just the nerves speaking, I got faith in ya kid, go make yourself famous".

"I will, and Shawn…. Thank you".

"For what?"

"For your advice, for your help for… for everything really".

"If ya wanna thank me kid go out there and give the performance of your life!"

"I'll try, see ya after"

"Yeah, see ya after".

Jason walked off with Mara in tow, Shawn turned towards his locker room.

_"This is your big chance kid, grab it in both hands"._

Jason reached the sound area, JBL was going in the ring alone, the was confetti and hundred dollar bills with his face on them falling from the rafters. _"No matter what I think about JBL, the man knows how to make an entrance"._ JBL's music stopped; there was a few seconds of silence where Jason and Mara could hear the crowd chanting his name.

**"JAY-SON! JAY-SON!"**

His music hit and the crowd went nuts, Jason laughed out loud then stopped, everything he and JBL had done to each other played over in his head, every sneak attack, every ally and every staredown. It was now time. He felt Mara's hand slip into his own. He turned to face her.

"Ready?" She asked flashing him a smile.

"Yeah… yeah I'm ready, let's go".

With his girlfriend by his side Jason Cena Stepped through the curtain to do battle with John 'Bradshaw' Layfield in what was the biggest match of his young career so far.

_And here we are, it's upon us folks. Jason and JBL are finally gonna go at it! The promo thing? Yeah I know, some friends and me did it for a Smackdown vs. RAW tournament so I decided to work it in somehow. Coming up Jason vs. JBL, who is gonna finally settle the score? And again, Enjoy Wrestlemania!_

_R&R (Pleeeaaaasssseee? I know you're out there!)_

_Viva La Raza!_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: WWE-Vince, TNA-Double J, Me-Nothing. Happy Now?

_Wassup y'all? Enjoy 'Mania? I hope so cause I did… kinda. Looks like DX is returning, what? I can dream. Anywho, we have reached the point in the story that I've looked forward to the most, Jason vs. John 'Bradshaw' Layfield. By the way this chapter is devoted almost entirely to the match although, I may work in some other stuff as well. So, on with the show._

_HERE WE GO!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Fourteen**

"Wow street thug, I have to give you credit, for a moment there you were gonna no show, now, be a good boy and beg for mercy and I'll make it quick and painless for you".

Jason ignored JBL's jibe and instead contented himself with waiting for the bell, the referee finished giving out his instructions and called for the match to begin.

The two combatants locked up and immediately tried to gain supremacy by backing the other into a corner, JBL won the first exchange and when the ref called for a break gave Jason a quick bitch-slap. Jason went to respond with a punch but the referee stepped in to stop him, they locked up again, Jason this time forcing JBL back into the corner, he broke as soon as the referee asked and was rewarded with another slap, the referee again stopped Jason from exacting revenge on JBL.

The two locked up yet again, JBL pushed Jason back into one corner but Jason found the strength to push JBL all the way back across the ring to another one, they came back to the centre of the ring and broke apart, JBL went for a third slap but Jason blocked it and cracked one of his own right across JBL's face putting the cabinet leader down to a knee. JBL jumped back to his feet and charged at Jason but was met with a tackle and found himself on the ground with Jason throwing right hands at his face. He threw the teen off but then received an arm-drag, then a second, then a leg trip into a pin for a one count.

JBL leapt to his feet in a rage and charged Jason again, only for Jason to side-step and pull the top-rope down low bridging JBL and sending him to the outside. Jason played to the crowd as JBL rolled back into the ring, he flew at Jason again but only received a third arm-drag, then a fourth, he pulled himself up using the ropes and saw Jason coming of the opposite ropes towards him. Thinking quickly he stepped to one side and threw Jason over the top-rope, Jason's ability to shamelessly rip-off HBK came into play once again as he grabbed the top-rope and skinned the cat back in, JBL hadn't noticed and when he turned round he saw Jason standing there giving him the finger, red with rage, he charged but for the fifth time in the match came off second best as Jason backdropped him over the top to the floor.

Jason watched as JBL threw a hissy fit outside the ring, booting camera wires and screaming abuse at fans, Jason waited until he had turned round then came over the to with a body press landing right on top of JBL. He lay there for a moment, winded, before climbing to his feet and rolling JBL back into the ring. The cabinet leader crawled across to a corner to pull himself up, Jason followed, giving JBL some chops to the chest then whipped him across to the opposite corner, he followed it up with a charge, but JBL finally found a way to slow Jason down, ducking at the last second he lifted Jason up for a backdrop but shifted his weight so that he fell sideways, when the teen realised what was happening he was falling face first towards the steel post. _"This won't end well"_ he thought before feeling a huge pain above his right eye, then his upper back crashing hard onto the protective mats outside the ring.

Mara stood a short distance away, watching the match transpire, she glanced up at the big screen as they showed a slow motion replay of Jason's fall._ "My God!" _She thought. _"A bit more rotation on that fall and he would've broke his neck!"_ She looked back at her boyfriend lying on the floor with JBL bearing down on him and began silently willing him to move. She sighed with relief when he slowly raised a hand toeye and began to pull himself up to his knees. _"C'mon Jason, keep going, you can do it, I believe in you!"_

Jason Cena slowly pulled himself up to his knees, his eye hurt like hell, had already began swelling and was bleeding slightly, he tried to stand but stopped when he saw JBL standing directly in front of him. The cabinet leader pulled back his fist and cracked Jason right across his injured eye, the teen reeled but didn't go down, JBL gave him another and, to Mara's shock, Jason began to laugh, he pulled himself back upright, raised both his hands and flipped JBL the bird again followed by a 'just bring it' gesture. JBL took half a step back and then booted Jason right in the eye knocking him flat on his back. The cabinet leader picked Jason up and rolled him into the ring; he followed and dropped a quick elbow onto the injured area above the teen's eye. He covered, but Jason kicked out at two, JBL looked surprised for a moment then laughed as he picked Jason up to inflict more punishment.

"Time to go to school street thug!"

John sat back in the locker room watching the match, he had been trying to warm up with his match with Christian and had even turned the monitor off but his concern for how his brother was doing had caused him to abandon his usual match preparations. It had started off well until Jason had injured his eye and now JBL was slowly picking his brother apart, John had to admire Jason though, the kid just refused to stay down. He was distracted by the ringing of his cell phone, he answered without even looking at caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Not fairing too well is he?"

John sighed. "You again? Shouldn't you be focusing on your match with Big Show tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, but all I've been hearing over here is all this hype about the kid vs. JBL so I thought I'd check it out myself".

"You shelled out the thirty bucks just to watch my brother compete?"

"Yeah, and to watch you to make sure you don't choke tonight".

John laughed. "You above all should know that I don't choke in big match situations, that's your forte".

"That hurt man, it really did. Anyway I'm only saying that because chances are your lovable kid brother is probably gonna try and help you retain your title and…"

"Listen, don't go into this 'the kid's gonna cost you the title' thing again alright? I've told you what I think about it and I still say that Jason wouldn't cost me the title, accidentally or otherwise".

"O.K., O.K., I see your point but I stand by what I said, sooner or later it will happen, 'accidentally or otherwise'".

"Are you saying that he would deliberately cost me the title? Cause if you are…"

"No I'm not, I'm saying he IS gonna cost you the title, and it MIGHT be deliberate, let me tell you something I learned a long time ago. Family only holds you back in this business".

"That may be true in other cases, but not with me and Jason".

"You John, are in major denial, anyway I gotta go so good luck in your match tonight and think about what I've said".

The other end of the line went dead; John put his phone down and went back to watching the match.

JBL was growing increasingly frustrated with how the match was turning out, he had thrown almost every thing he had at Jason but the teen just kept fighting back, they made them tough on the streets of Boston, no doubt about it. He felt something clawing at his leg and looked down to see Jason trying to pull himself up, he smiled and hauled the kid up by his hair before knocking him back down with a punch and locking in a sleeper. Jason used what was left of his strength to pull himself towards the ropes, but went limp before he could reach them, the referee moved in to check Jason's arm. It fell once, it fell twice, but on the third Jason just managed to stop it! The crowd began clapping and stomping to try and fire Jason up and it seemed to be working, the teen was kicking and thrashing in JBL's hold as though he were having a spasm. He fought himself up onto one leg, then two and began throwing elbows at JBL, he quickly worked himself free and began firing right hands at JBL before trying a whip, the cabinet leader reversed and tried to clothesline Jason as he came back but the teen ducked and caught JBL with a huge flying forearm as he came back off the ropes.

Both men were down so the referee began his ten count. JBL started stirring at six and was up by eight but Jason still hadn't moved, JBL moved forward but was stunned when Jason nipped up and began unloading on him with punches and chops. He backed the cabinet leader into a corner and gave him a few more chops, he whipped him across and tried to follow with a charge but JBL countered and tried to drop him across the ring post again but Jason was wise to this and managed to land on the apron. JBL had his back to him so he went up top and came down on the cabinet leader with a big flying cross-body for a two count, both superstars got back up so Jason whipped JBL and caught him with a powerslam for another two count. When both were back to their feet Jason went for a running cross-body but JBL caught him and went for a fall-away slam, Jason managed to get free, land behind JBL, spin him round and drive him face-first to the mat with an impaler. He slowly rolled into a cover but only earned yet another two count.

The crowd was now really into the match as the two superstars pulled themselves up in separate corners, Jason recovered first and came charging across the ring for a Stinger Splash and connected… with the referee! JBL, always one to bend the rules, had pulled the official in the way as Jason had taken to the air. The end result was the referee going down in a heap and Jason left looking around in confusion, that was the opening JBL needed, he hit the ropes behind Jason and when the teen turned round almost decapitated him with the Clothesline-From-Hell.

Jason was out but the referee was down, JBL frantically began waving to the back for a replacement, he covered as soon as the new ref arrived. One-Two-Jason kicked out! The crowd went nuts as JBL looked round in disbelief, he turned his attention to the new referee and began hurling abuse at the official, who was more concerned with tending to his fallen colleague rather than listen to the ranting of the cabinet leader. This distraction had allowed Jason time to regain his composure, with Mara and the crowd willing him on he climbed to his feet and began throwing right hands at JBL, but was put back down with a boot to the face. JBL picked Jason up and went for another fall-away-slam, this one connected but JBL also accidentally threw Jason into the new referee sending him to the outside and once again leaving the match with no official.

JBL could now sense the end was near, he waited for Jason to stand and went for the Clothesline-From-Hell once again but Jason ducked and delivered a crushing superkick right to the jaw of JBL. When the two were back to their feet Jason went behind JBL and hit the throwback, followed by the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle. Jason signalled that the end was near and prepared to hit the F-U, he lifted JBL up but stopped when Orlando Jordan hit the ring to save his boss. Jason pounded Orlando back into a corner while JBL rolled to the outside then turned to meet Doug Basham, who was also quickly beaten down, and his brother Danny. Eventually the numbers game got too much for Jason and the trio began to beat him down as JBL yelled approval from the outside.

Then the all too familiar drum beat that began Shawn Michaels music hit and the Heartbreak Kid came down to the ring to make the save, he ran through all three cabinet members with ease and sent Orlando to the outside, Jason was now up so they each grabbed a Basham and through them to the outside, Shawn followed up by diving over the ropes onto the cabinet. JBL meanwhile had crept back into the ring behind Jason, he went to nail the teen with another Clothesline-From-Hell but Jason ducked, lifted JBL up and landed the F-U! He collapsed on top of him, one-two-three, Jason beat JBL! Mara came into the ring and hugged Jason who was still slumped over JBL completely spent from the match, Mara helped him to his feet and raised his arm as they stood over the cabinet leader, Orlando and the Basham's were looking on from the outside with horrified looks on their faces and Shawn was stood at the top of the aisle nodding in approval.

The cabinet pulled their leader out of the ring and helped him to the back while Jason continued to celebrate by shaking hands with Michael Cole and Tazz as well as several members of the crowd, Shawn returned to the ring followed by Spanky, Birchill, Scotty, Funaki, The Mexicools, William Regal, Finlay, Viscera, Stacy, Kristal and even Josh Mathews to join the party. The celebrations were still going on when John's music hit for his title match with Christian, the group decided to continue the celebration backstage so they left, Jason gave his brother, who looked supicously like he'd been crying, a high-five for good luck on his way out. However at the top of the aisle Jason stopped and turned back.

"You coming mate?" Asked Paul Birchill, the only one to notice.

"Nah, I'll come later, save a drink for me".

"Will do mate".

"Shall I stay with you?" Asked Mara.

"No, go celebrate with the others".

"What have you got planned Jason?"

"Nothing, I'm gonna stay here and watch my brother's match".

Mara laughed to herself as she left, if she had a nickel for every time Jason had said that…

Christian's music then hit and Captain Charisma, followed by Tomko came down to the ring, Jason was still stood at the top of the aisle and he and Christian exchanged glares before the challenger gave a laugh of disdain before heading down to the ring, pulling Tomko closer to give him instructions.

"You know what to do right?"

"Yeah, I got your back, what if the punk back there gets involved?"

"He won't, but even if he does he'll be too tired to try anything, you saw him, he can barely stand up!"

Unfortunately for Christian he forgot that during his match with John, Jason would be recovering his breath.

The WWE title match had been a pretty close affair, with both John and Christian both enjoying long spells of offence, Jason's heart had been in his mouth a few times when Christian had a pin, but John always managed to kick out. The match was in its later stages and John tried to finish Christian with an F-U but Christian countered into a reverse DDT for a two count, frustrated he rolled to the outside in front of Tomko, as he walked by he muttered one word out of the corner of his mouth.

"Time".

The CLB grabbed the WWE championship belt and went back into the ring, the referee stepped in between him and John and ordered him to put the belt down. Then Christian's plan showed itself, while the CLB kept the referee's back turned Tomko rolled into the ring and prepared to nail John with the big boot, however the referee noticed this and began to yell at Tomko to get out of the ring, forgetting all about Christian and the belt. The CLB looked angry, then realised that he know had an opening to nail John with the belt anyway, he stepped forward and swung for the fences but found himself connecting with Jason, the younger Cena had pushed his brother out of the way and found himself having a close up look at the spinner belt. Christian stared down at Jason for a second then shrugged and turned right into an F-U from John! The older Cena then knocked Tomko out of the ring and covered Christian for the three. While Tony Chimel announced him as the winner of the match, John was busy checking on Jason.

"Kid, kid, you alright?"

"That depends… who won?"

"I did of course".

"Then I'm fine, and that's two you owe me now bro".

John hugged Jason and helped him to his feet, The Great American Bash ended with the two brother's standing alone in the ring while Michael Cole finished up.

"… Jason and John Cena are on top of the wrestling world! Thank you and goodnight everybody".

_Well we've reached the end of the Jason-JBL saga, but don't take this as the end of the story, there a plenty more thrills and spills coming up for Jason and John such as, where too now? Who will be John's next challenger? And the immortal question, who keeps calling John? On that subject anyone who reviews can guess who it is, I won't tell you if you're right or not, so you'll have to wait and find out. Anyway until next time see ya around._

_R&R_

_Viva La Raza!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaim: I own no part of WWE, may God smite me where I stand if I'm lying. Push Me inches away slowly (YEAH!)_

_Wassup! Hi again everybody and welcome to the Fanfic where Eric Young is considered a national hero and Randy Orton is an ass. Before we get started let's remind ourselves of what happened last time. Jason finally got his hands on JBL and won with John also emerging victorious over Christian as well. Where to next? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Fifteen**

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Smackdown!"

Smackdown, three day's after the Great American Bash. General manager Theodore R. Long, along with some dude called Cannon, was in the ring kicking the show off.

"Well everybody we are three days removed from one hell of a pay-per-view and it's only gonna get better tonight. Now I have some matches to announce, but first let's bring out the superstars who those matches will concern. Firstly please welcome John and Jason, the Cena brothers!"

John and Jason came down to the ring with almost every fan in attendance giving them a standing ovation, but that wasn't new, everywhere the two had gone that week they had been surrounded by fans all congratulating them on their performances at 'The Bash'. As they got to the ring Jason noticed the guy accompanying Teddy giving them a disapproving look.

"Hey John, who is that guy?"

"Him? His name's Palmer Cannon, he represents the network".

"The network?"

"Yeah, you know we're moving to Friday nights next month? Well he's been put in charge of making sure it all goes smoothly".

"He don't seem to like us".

"Yeah well, he's an ass so he wouldn't would he?"

Before Jason could reply Teddy introduced the next superstar.

"Also allow me to introduce, Christian!"

Accompanied by Tyson Tomko, the CLB made his way to the ring dressed to compete; John dropped his belt and prepared to fight, Jason doing likewise.

"Whoa there playas! Anyone who instigates any violence while I'm out here will be suspended immediately! So any plans that you may have of causing trouble Christian, think again".

Christian shrugged and stood on one side of the ring with Tomko, Jason and John took position on the opposite side of the ring with Cannon and Teddy between them.

"And finally, accompanied by his cabinet, John 'Bradshaw' Layfield!"

The cabinet came to the ring with JBL staring a hole through Jason. Cannon seemed to cheer up as JBL approached, shaking his hand and turning to Teddy.

"This is a guy the network likes, why isn't he getting a title shot?"

"Cause I'm the GM and I make that choice Palmer, now I'll get to that later but first I got a job to do" he raised his microphone. "Now then everybody, let me get to the reason as to why you're all out here. Firstly John, you defeated Christian at the Great American Bash to defend your title, however tonight…"

"Tonight I get a rematch!" Yelled Christian grabbing a mic of his own. "Cause I have a clause in my contract that states, quite clearly, that I can have a rematch to any title match a lose! So tonight Cena, I get you one more time, one-on-one, in a no-disqualification, no-interference match! That's right, there's gonna be no little brother to save you now!"

"Uhhh… Christian, playa, you do realise that because this is a no-interference match, then Tomko cannot be in your corner?"

Christian cut off in mid laugh. John snatched the mic out of his hand.

"You mean you never thought of that? Oh well man, looks like I got you all to myself tonight, I'll see ya then".

Christian left the ring in shock, arguing with Tomko. "Why didn't you tell me? What do you mean you thought I knew?"

"Aww man" laughed John standing next to Jason. "Those two ain't got a brain between them".

"Now then the next announcement concerns all of you here, and backstage, because tonight's main-event is gonna be a number-one contendership battle royal featuring every star on Smackdown bar John, Christian and Jason…"

"Wait, why ain't I in it?"

"Because playa, there is a clause written into your contract that says you cannot receive a shot at a title that your brother holds".

"Oh well kid" said John. "Maybe this will teach you to always read the fine print first",

JBL was laughing it up on the other side of the ring. "What kind of lame ass clause is that?"

Teddy decided to regain control of the situation. "JBL, you need to make a decision, because tonight two members of your cabinet to go against Jason and a partner of his choosing. But you need to think about this because if Jason and his partner win tonight then the two cabinet members are out of the battle royal. The same rules apply to Jason's partner if they lose then they are out of the battle royal".

JBL took a mic. "And if the thug can't find a partner?"

"Then it will be a handicap match with the same rules in place".

The cabinet went into a huddle for a minute then pulled apart. "Well Mr. Long, it seems Doug and Danny are willing to take your offer, hope this kid is used to being beaten down cause I don't think there is a superstar back there dumb enough to risk losing a place in the battle royal by teaming with…"

The familiar music that usually meant the arrival of Shawn Michaels hit and once again HBK didn't disappoint.

"JBL, hang on a second, I believe, and correct me if I'm wrong, that the kid over there is in need of a partner. Well Jason, look further than ol' HBK!"

JBL raised his mic. "How stupid are you? You're gonna risk a place in a number one contendership match just to help out this little thug?"

"Well JBL, 'that little thug' happens to be one of the best youngsters on this roster, if I remember he beat you last Sunday, so if I feel up for a little competition, I can think of no better way to tune up for a battle royal than running the risk of not being in it at all. So Bashams, I hope you ain't got plans for wrestling MC Wannabe at Summerslam, cause me and the kid are gonna beat your asses like there is no tomorrow!"

Teddy and Cannon decided enough was enough and went to leave but Cannon suddenly grabbed a mic. "Teddy, Teddy I got an idea. You know we got this big event coming up, Summerslam is it?"

"Yeah Palmer, what about it?"

"Well Teddy, as the network representative I have to oversee every aspect of the show, you see I was looking over footage from a few weeks ago and look at what I found".

Footage then came up on the screen showing Shawn and Jason talking.

"Listen, you beat JBL, then we'll talk about me vs. you alright?"

The footage ended and Cannon had a huge smile on his face.

"Well that seems like a challenge to a match Shawn, so, using my power as network representative, at Summerslam it's gonna be Shawn Michaels vs. Jason Cena!"

"Palmer, you have no power to make that match playa".

"Actually Teddy I do, you see I have been given certain powers to improve the Smackdown product, and I feel that Jason vs. Shawn will be a huge match for the Smackdown brand so I think you'll find I can, now then everybody enjoy the show!"

Palmer left with Teddy while the rest of the wrestlers in the ring stared each other down.

Shawn Michaels was in his room preparing for the match when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in… oh, hey kid," he said as Jason walked in ready to compete. "That's a hell of a shiner ya got there"

"Yeah, still stings a bit," replied Jason rubbing the black eye JBL had given him, the swelling had gone down but the eye was still sore and bloodshot. "So how's it going for you?"

"Me? As good as ever, how 'bout you? Living it up after beating JBL?"

"Yeah, everywhere I go I got people asking for autographs, photo's, the works. It gets annoying after a while".

"You'll get used to it, eventually. Anyway we got the dominatrix twins tonight, you up for it?"

"Am I ever not?"

"Guess not, but I really need you on top of your game tonight, I really want in on that battle royal".

"You're still in that?"

"Yeah, I went to TRL's office to kick Cannon's teeth down his throat, but Teddy stopped me and said I could still go for the title if I want. So basically if I win the battle royal, I get your brother, if I don't I get you".

"Makes sense, bet Cannon wasn't happy".

"You bet he wasn't, not a damn thing he could do about it though cause Teddy wasn't exactly cancelling the match".

"Cool, so you don't have any reservations about tonight then?"

"None at all".

"Good, I'll see ya out there".

"Indeed ya will kid, indeed ya will".

Jason and Shawn were really fired up for the match, Shawn was determined to get into the battle royal and Jason wanted to help so Shawn wouldn't accuse him of deliberately losing the match just to face him at Summerslam. The duo dominated the early going of the match, keeping the Bashams on the back foot and even took out Orlando when he tried to aide his cabinet allies. Eventually the Bashams took advantage by performing a double-switch behind the referee's back and hammering away on Shawn. The Heartbreak Kid took a massive beating from the twins but managed to keep fighting back, Doug attempted to end the match with a top-rope leg drop but Shawn avoided it and dropped him with a DDT, he crawled across the ring and made a much needed tag to Jason, the younger Cena came in ready to fight but was stopped by the referee, who had been distracted by Danny and hadn't seen the tag. This allowed the twins to continue to double-team Shawn but HBK wouldn't stay down.

The Bashams tried to hit Shawn with a double clothesline but he ducked, popped a forward roll and made a legal tag to Jason, the younger Cena was now able to take control of the match. Powerslam to Doug, kick out. Cross-body, kick out. Impaler, broken up by Danny. Finally the endless double-teaming overcame Jason and the twins set him up for a double powerbomb, but Jason managed to escape, he took Doug down and catapulted him into Danny crushing him in the corner. He spun Doug around and lifted him up for an F-U, Danny came staggering out of the corner to break it up but Shawn cut him off with a superkick, Jason landed the F-U, covered and got the three count. After the match Shawn helped Jason up and shook his hand.

"Tell your brother I'll see him at Summerslam".

"You better win cause if you don't, well, I get a new name on my victims list".

Shawn laughed. "Did I ever tell you how much like me you are?"

When Jason arrived back in the locker room John was about to leave for his match.

"Oh dear, the champ's gotta go it alone tonight Mara".

"I know, how is he gonna handle it without someone to help him?"

"Very funny you two, now get outta my way I got a CLB to destroy!"

John left and Jason and Mara sat in silence watching the match, there was nothing to worry about though, John emerged victorious with the F-U onto a steel chair (Ouch!).

John didn't return until the battle royal, leaving Jason and Mara to their own devices. The final match before the main-event was a rematch from 'The Bash' with MNM defending their titles against the Mexicools. After more Melina interference the champions kept their belts, but they didn't stop there, after the match they assaulted their fallen opponents and left both of them laid out after they delivered a snapshot to each man on the concrete floor.

"Something's gotta be done about those two," said Mara.

"Yeah, Teddy can't let them keep on getting away with this crap!"

Something was done; in fact Teddy had seemingly also had enough of MNM's actions as of late, he paid them a visit in their locker room just moments before the battle royal was due to begin.

"Hey there playas! A quick word if you please".

"Sorry Teddy we don't have time" said Melina. "Mercury and Nitro have to go out there and win the battle royal up next".

"Oh don't worry Melina, this won't take Long. I just came here to say how disgusted I am with your boys actions tonight against the Mexicools".

"C'mon Teddy, it wasn't that bad" said Nitro.

"Yeah, we only roughed them up a little bit," agreed Mercury.

"A little? I just got done talking to the trainer and he says neither Psicosis or Super Crazy is gonna be able to compete in that battle royal".

"Oh well" shrugged Melina turning to her team. "That's just two less guys for you to eliminate".

"That's where you're wrong baby girl, you see I believe that for every action there is a reaction, so you took out the Mexicools earlier, therefore I'm taking YOU two out of the battle royal!"

"**WHAT?**"

"C'mon Teddy!"

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair playa, and it's gonna get worse cause next week you two will defend your WWE tag tem titles…"

"Yeah, yeah, against the Mexicools" said Mercury. "What's beating them one more time?"

"Wrong again playa, it ain't gonna be against the Mexicools".

"Then who? Nunzio and Vito?"

"Nope".

"Regal and Birchill?"

"Wrong".

"Scotty and Spanky?"

"Wrong again".

"THEN WHO?"

"A very unique team playa, a team that consists of two of the best superstars on Smackdown, a team which is undefeated, and that team is… Jason Cena, and The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels!"

John and Mara turned to Jason, his reaction had been similar to MNM's, mouth hanging open in shock. Then he began to laugh.

"Alright! My first title match, and with Shawn as my partner there's no way we can lose!"

"Yeah" said John. "Just think, this time next week we'll both be champions".

"Wonder how Shawn's taking it".

Shawn's music then hit and the Heartbreak kid danced his way to the ring for the number one contendership battle royal. Noticing a camera on him he looked right into it and said. "Tag. Team. Champion! See ya next week!" Jason didn't know if Shawn was addressing him, or MNM, that didn't matter, what did was the battle royal to determine the number one contender for Johns WWE championship.

The battle royal had been the most chaotic match of it's type that Jason had ever seen, he knew a thing or two about battle royals as he had been in, and won, more than his fair share on the Indies. The tone of the match had been set at the very beginning when every superstar in the ring had attacked The Undertaker and thrown him over the top. 'Taker' had responded by climbing back in and chokeslamming every guy he could reach before leaving. Slowly but surely superstars had been eliminated until it dwindled down to the final four. Chris Benoit. Rey Mysterio. Shawn Michaels. And John 'Bradshaw' Layfield. At this point Rey had the advantage, Benoit was down and Shawn and JBL were in position for a double 619, he charged, but as he swung his legs round JBL dodged away leaving Shawn to take the blow himself. Rey then went for the West-Coast-Pop but Shawn, like JBL, stepped to one side, fortunately for Rey, Benoit was now standing. He caught Rey and went for a running powerbomb but Rey countered into a hurricanranna taking both men over the top-rope to the floor and elimination. It was down to Shawn and JBL. The cabinet leader immediately tried to hit the Clothesline-From-Hell whilst Shawn was recovering from the 619 but Shawn ducked and hit an atomic drop. He then proceeded to run through JBL with two clotheslines, gave him a slam, ascended the turnbuckle and dropped an elbow right to the heart of JBL.

Shawn crawled over to the corner and began to tune up the band but was distracted by Melina, who had come down to ringside. While the two were arguing Nitro and Mercury entered through the crowd and attacked Shawn from behind. They went for the snapshot but Shawn escaped and sent both men to the outside, he then turned right into a big clothesline from JBL sending him over the top-rope, ending the match. JBL was now the number one contender! JBL celebrated his victory as Shawn looked on in disgust from the floor, he went to get up but was jumped by MNM again, they hammered him down and went to leave but Melina stopped them and called for a snapshot on the concrete, they went for it again, but were this time thwarted by Jason, who had charged down to make the save. He took out Nitro and brawled with Mercury around the ring, he went for the F-U through the announcer's table but Nitro made the save. The two went to double-team Jason but Shawn was now back up and in the fight. JBL was laughing it up as he watched the four men fight it out around the ring, his laughter stopped when John's music hit and the older Cena charged the ring to attack JBL. The whole ringside area was one big rumble as every referee, agent and security guard in the back came out allowing JBL to flee the ring and MNM to escape through the crowd. Jason and Shawn stared each down in the ring, Shawn held out his hand.

"Summerslam?"

Jason took it. "Summerslam!"

_Well another chapter is in the books, at least we know where the story is going heading into Summerslam. JBL gets one more chance and Jason meets Shawn, oh and there's the small matter of the tag team titles. See ya next time!_

_R&R! (Please)_

_Viva La Raza!_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing in WWE, now put the gun down Vince!

_Wassup everybody? It's time, once again, for everybody to come aboard the… oops wrong line. So what's been happening lately? Oh yeah, JBL's earned himself another shot at the WWE title and, thanks to Palmer Cannon, Jason goes one-on-one with his buddy Shawn Michaels. But first we have the small matter of the WWE tag team titles to deal with. So without further ado…_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Sixteen**

"Montreal Canada, of all the places to be teamed up with Shawn it had to be here. I'm jinxed, I've gotta be jinxed. How the hell am I gonna focus on this match with twenty thousand people yelling death threats at my partner?"

Jason Cena sat alone in the locker room, John was checking the card to see who he had for the night and Mara was away with Stacy and Kristal at a photo-shoot._ "A photo-shoot? During the show? I hope she finishes before the match cause me and Shawn are gonna need her to keep an eye on Melina out there…"_ He jumped as John entered the room.

"Whoa! I know it's your locker room but damn, could you be any quieter?"

"Sorry kid, didn't mean to interrupt your daydreaming".

"So, who you got tonight?"

"Orlando".

"Oh, Shawn arrived yet?"

"Yeah, he just got here, when I walked by he was muttering something about Canadians and their inability to let go".

"Well, I better go talk to him".

"O.K. see ya later bro'".

"Yeah, and I'll bring my gold back with me".

Jason walked in to Shawn's locker room just as the Heartbreak Kid was finishing lacing up his boots.

"It's polite to knock ya know" he said without looking up.

"Sorry, you ready for tonight?"

"Ready to become one half of the tag team champions you mean? Oh yeah, I'm ready all right".

Jason sat down in a chair opposite Shawn, his attention was drawn to some yellow stains on Shawn's bag.

"What happened there?"

"Huh? Oh that, a bunch of kids egged me as I left the hotel earlier".

Jason laughed. "Wow, pretty popular up here aren't you?"

"Yeah" was the sarcastic reply. "A real hero".

"At least you got the titles to look forward to".

"Yup, but to get 'em first I gotta wrestle in front of a bunch of 'Hitmen', damnit! When are these people gonna move on and get over it?"

"About the same time Bret shakes your hand and says you're his best friend".

"True, now another question. You up for Summerslam?"

"I've been up for it since Cannon announced it".

"Good, cause I don't want anything less than a hundred and ten percent from you".

"How come?"

"Cause I think our match could steal the show when it comes and I personally feel that we could both use a good match at the second biggest event of the WWE year".

"We could both use a win at the second biggest event too".

"Yeah, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it". He stood up. "You ready?"

"Damn straight I'm ready".

"Let's go!"

They both headed out of the room and toward the ring, on the way they met Mara.

"Just in time" said Shawn. "Cut it close didn't ya?"

"Yeah, sorry".

"It's cool" said Jason. "Now c'mon, we got ass to kick!"

"We need ya to keep an eye on Melina so that she don't interfere".

"I know, Jason's been saying that all week".

"Right, you up for us all going out there together?"

"I got no objections to that".

"One more thing" Shawn added with a slight grin. "You are familiar with the phrase 'guilty by association' right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You'll see".

They reached the sound area, Jason noticed some of the staff fixing Shawn with glares as he went by. _"Oh man, he is gonna get it out there!"_ Shawn's music hit and Jason was immediately stunned by the intensity of the hatred the crowd was showing him. All credit to Shawn though, he just shrugged it off, fixed his usual grin on his face and marched out into the arena with Jason and Mara in tow. What followed was about a minute of dodging whatever it was that the Canadian fans were throwing at them, by the time they got to the ring Jason and Mara were pretty shook up and Jason was actually fearing for their safety, especially Mara's as she would be standing outside the ring. Shawn noticed the looks on their faces and simply shrugged.

"I wish I could say the worst is over but then I'd be lying to ya".

"I take it we're in for a long night?" Asked Jason.

"A VERY long night".

"_Still"_ Jason thought. _"It'll be worth it if we walk out with those titles"._

MNM's music hit and they came out with the crowd cheering them as though they were war heroes or something, when they got to the ring and Melina prepared to do her usual entrance Jason turned to Mara.

"Why don't you ever try that?" He asked earning himself a playful slap around the head. Mercury and Nitro suddenly came across the ring to face their challengers.

"You think you're taking these you got another thing coming!" Said Nitro, holding his title in Shawn's face.

"Yeah, we're never gonna lose these! Especially to a punk and a has-been!" Agreed Mercury doing likewise to Jason.

Shawn pushed Nitro away and turned to his partner.

"You gonna take that kid? He called you a has-been" suddenly Nitro was right back in his face.

"Who do you think you are? Don't you ever touch me like that again!" Nitro's rant was cut off as Shawn swiped the title belt out of his hands and held it up for the crowd, admittedly it just got him more boo's, but it still pissed off MNM. Mercury was distracted so Jason swiped his belt as well and copied Shawn, he smiled as several of the fans stood up and cheered for him whilst booing Shawn at the same time. MNM had had enough and jumped their challengers from behind setting up a huge brawl to start the match.

Much like their match with The Bashams the previous week Jason and Shawn dominated the early going, much to the displeasure of the Montreal fans who were berating Shawn with their usual chant.

**"YOU SCREWED BRET! YOU SREWED BRET!" **

That mixed with Melina's constant screaming, the term 'nails on a chalkboard' came to mind, was grating away at Jason's nerves.

"_Jeez, does this woman ever shut up?"_

The match reached a turning point when Shawn allowed Melina to distract him, giving Nitro and Mercury the chance to double-team him. Shawn was pounded on for a long period of time, but wouldn't stay down, even staging brief fightbacks from time to time, during one of these it looked like he was going to make the tag to Jason, he nailed Mercury with a DDT and began crawling towards the corner only for Nitro to come in and pull him back. While the referee was getting Nitro out of the ring Jason climbed to the top-rope and landed a frog-splash on the still down Mercury, Shawn slowly rolled into a pin as Jason took out Nitro, the referee counted, but only got a two-count as Melina put Mercury's foot on the bottom rope. Shawn was able to gain a small advantage and took out both members of MNM with a double-clothesline and made the tag to Jason, the younger Cena quickly went to the top-rope again and came down with a flying cross-body to Nitro for a two-count. Jason began to gain momentum as he ran through both tag team champions and dropped Nitro with a powerslam, Mercury came back to break up the count but Jason moved causing him to drop an elbow on his own partner. Jason then dropped Mercury with an impaler, spun round and almost took Nitro's head off with a shining wizard for another two-count.

Jason went to whip Nitro but it was reversed sending Jason into his own corner, Shawn was back up and tagged himself in as Nitro charged into Jason's boot, allowing Shawn to follow up with a clothesline, Mercury came back in but Jason cut him off with a slam allowing Shawn to come off the top with an elbow. Shawn tuned up the band and went for the superkick but Mercury ducked causing Shawn to almost nail Jason, fortunately the teen's quick reflexes allowed him to catch Shawn's foot before it connected, unfortunately his quick temper flared up.

"Watch what you're doing!" He yelled pushing Shawn away.

"Hey, it was an accident, calm down!"

As the two were arguing, Mercury came in and tried to nail Jason from behind but Shawn pushed him to one side and took it himself, Jason responded by knocking Mercury down with a straight right hand. Melina had seen enough and grabbed one of the belts, sliding it in to Nitro and climbing up onto the apron to distract the referee, Nitro went to pick it up but Jason came across and took the belt instead, Nitro leapt to his feet but Jason clocked him round the head with it before disposing of the evidence. Mercury was back up and tried to take out Jason with a clothesline but the teen had the same idea and both men took each other out.

All four superstars were down and Melina had the referee distracted, Mercury and Jason began staggering to their feet, Mara, sensing an opportunity to help out, climbed to the top-rope behind the referee's back. Waiting until Mercury was standing she leapt off the ropes for a missile dropkick, however Mercury was aware enough to see it coming and fell sideways causing Mara to connect with Jason. She looked around in confusion, before realising what she had done, she turned her back on Mercury to check on Jason, which turned out to be a mistake as Mercury grabbed her and threw her-head first out of the ring. The referee noticed her lying out on the floor and went to check on her turning way from the action again. Shawn came back and began brawling with Mercury, he tried a whip but it was reversed, he ducked the clothesline as he came back but as he went to hit the ropes again Melina nailed him in the back with the belt that Jason had discarded. He staggered away, right into Mercury, he lifted Shawn up as a recovered Nitro came along and the duo dropped him with the snapshot. The referee returned as Nitro covered and Mercury held Jason back. One-two-three, MNM retain!

The champions grabbed their titles and left as Jason and Shawn watched on from the ring, Jason went to help Shawn up but the Heartbreak Kid pushed him away in anger.

"**Where were you?"** He yelled right up in Jason's face.

"I was being held back down there" Jason replied pointing to the corner.

"What the hell were you doing…" Shawn trailed off as Jason turned his back on him to check on Mara, who had rolled back into the ring holding her head.

"You alright?"

"I think so" she replied wincing. "What happened?"

"Well long story short, we lost" Jason started but Shawn brought himself back into the conversation.

"Yeah we lost, because you got it into your head to take out your boyfriend, thanks a lot Mara, you fucked up royally!"

"HEY! Don't talk to her like that!" Jason stepped between Mara and Shawn. "It was an accident, kinda like that superkick".

"It didn't connect with you did it? Although I can try again if you want".

"What? You wanna go? Alright HBK, let's go right now!"

The two stared each other down but before anything could break out Mara stepped between them.

"C'mon you two, don't do this! This is the kind of thing Palmer Cannon wanted when he made this match, Jason, Shawn, do you really wanna do this here? If you wanna fight then wait 'til Summerslam, just not here, you're supposed to be friends".

She was looking more at Jason as she said this because he was the more likely to listen to her. He frowned and then looked at the mat for a moment then held out his hand, looking Shawn right in the eyes.

"She's right, if you wanna kick my ass you can do it at Summerslam, but let's just shake hands and forget about tonight, this is the kind of thing Cannon would want".

Shawn thought it over. "Well… whatever he wants I don't" he slowly put his hand out and shook Jason's. The Montreal fans, who had wanted to see the friendship between the two dissolve, booed rather heavily at this.

"Cut it close there didn't we?" Shawn laughed in an obvious attempt to try and rebuild the gap that was forming.

"Yeah" Jason replied. "REAL close".

Shawn's music hit and the two left, although neither said anything both were quite relieved that this match in Montreal Canada hadn't ended their friendship.

_You know, I can't help but think that this was distinctly half-assed, oh well. I'm just gonna leave it here. Happy Easter everybody!_

_R&R! (Please)_

_Viva La Raza! _


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE; if I did I wouldn't be sitting here now.

_Wassup? How y'all doing? Welcome to the latest instalment of the Fanfic where we take an OC and screw with his emotions. So, last time Jason and Shawn went for the tag team titles but failed, plus tensions between the two are rising due to the match at Summerslam between them. What'll happen this time? Who knows and who cares? Me that's who!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Seventeen**

Mara and Jason were on rocky ground as they and John arrived for Smackdown in Detroit the next week. Despite his defence of her from Shawn the previous week it was clear that Jason was not happy with her about the mistake she made during their match with MNM. He barely spoke to her unless he had to and then it was only brief questions or one-word answers, she could understand his being upset but for him to take it out on her after defending her in front of Shawn was down right hypocritical. The two were sitting in the locker room alone; John was away signing autographs, as usual. Mara tried to get him to talk.

"Do you think you'll have a match tonight?"

"Maybe".

"Think Shawn's in a better mood?"

"Dunno".

"Are you going to talk to me properly?"

"Dunno".

"You need to grow up".

"Yeah, I'll get right on it" he muttered standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To look at the card".

"Shall I come?"

"Nah, I'm fine".

Jason walked into the room where the matches were displayed on the board, a quick flick through told him that John had the night off, to his confusion, when he looked closer the board read 'Jason Cena vs. To Be Confirmed'. A continued look showed the same thing next to Shawn's name. His confusion getting stronger he searched out Teddy Long's office, when he got there he found Shawn, who was just as confused as he was. Both men had obviously been waiting for him.

"Alright Teddy we're both here now what's this all about?" Shawn asked.

"I'll take that question," said Palmer Cannon from the corner of the room. "You see you two, we noticed the confrontation you guy's had after your match last week and we figured 'what better way for you two to take out your frustrations than let the other choose your opponent?' So, you see this tumbler here? Inside it is every superstar on Smackdown and the two of you are going to choose someone, at random, for the other to face. So, wadoya say?"

"I say it's the dumbest, most hair brained…" Shawn began.

"I knew you'd like it! So who wants to go first?"

"I will," said Shawn, he stepped forward spun the tumbler a few times and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and looked at the name, frowned and handed the paper to Jason.

"Read it and weep".

"Simon Dean?" Jason laughed. "Thanks Shawn! I needed an easy match tonight!"

"Yeah whatever, just pull my opponent out will ya".

Jason spun the tumbler once pulled out a name and handed it to Shawn without looking at it.

"Nunzio?" Shawn muttered. "Cool, almost as easy as yours" he laughed patting Jason on the shoulder.

"Yup, nice easy night for the two of us".

Jason returned to the locker room just before his match with Dean, he had spent much of his time walking around and staying away from the locker room not wanting another argument with Mara, John still wasn't back yet and Mara looked concerned.

"Where were you? I was worried".

"I'll bet you were".

She bit her lip before replying. "So, who have you got?"

"Simon Dean".

"Oh".

"You coming?"

"Uhhh, yes".

They walked out of the locker room and headed for the ring. Mara made one last attempt at conversation.

"So, what's the plan?"

"The plan is I kick his ass!" He replied before muttering. "And you don't take me out again".

"WHAT?" She yelled coming to a stop. "You know as well as I do it was an accident!"

"Well maybe I don't want anymore 'accidents' to happen!"

"Well then maybe I shouldn't go out there with you tonight!"

"Yeah? Suits me!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Mara turned and stalked off, Jason waited until she was out of sight before punching a locker next to him.

"**DAMNIT!"** He suddenly spotted a camera crew watching, they had obviously just captured the argument. "Get enough did ya? **GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!**"

Mara stormed into the locker room in a fury.

"What more does he want from me?" She said aloud. "I've apologised and everything". A voice behind her made her jump.

"Yeah, well, you know Jason, when he's pissed it takes a while". John said from the sofa.

"Tell me about it, sometimes he's impossible to be around and others, he's the best person anyone could wish for".

"I feel the same way, you want my advice? Stick at it until he does forgive you, because between me and you, you're the best thing he has right now".

"He's got you".

"Yeah but… " John sighed and looked at the floor. "I wasn't there for him when he needed me, you were. You've been there for him through everything lately, and I gotta say, when he's with you he's the happiest I've seen him since before we went all the time without speaking".

"Really? Why?"

"You see, Jason's had it rough his whole life, he's had a lot of problems, some he told me, some he only told Mom, some he's never told anyone but I've found out from other people. So what I'm saying is, be patient with him".

"What sort of problems has he had?"

"I don't think I'm the one to tell you, but remember this, stick with him because no matter how angry he gets, he needs you and he knows this as well".

"Yeah, and John? Don't tell him I said this but… I need him as well".

Meanwhile Jason was just making his entrance, Simon Dean was already in the ring and had apparently seen everything that went on as he had an evil grin on his face, the two got ready to lock up then Shawn's music hit and he came down to ringside, he walked round the ring with the intention of joining the announce team when Jason stopped him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Scouting" said Shawn, before Jason could reply Dean jumped him from behind to begin the match. He pounded Jason back into the corner and gave him a snapmare, he climbed to the second rope and came off with a forearm followed by a cover for a two-count.

Dean quickly shoved Jason into a corner and choked him down.

"Where's your girlfriend now punk?" He yelled, the referee pulled him away but he hit a swift kick to Jason's face with his heel while he argued with the ref. Jason never felt it, he was stinging from Dean's verbal shot and could feel the rage building inside him. He pulled himself up, came up behind Dean and decked him with one punch.

"You wanna be funny do you?" He screamed picking Dean up, whipping him and giving him a powerslam for two. He picked Dean up and backed him into a corner, unloading with chops before whipping him across the ring and following with a stinger splash. Dean dropped down to his knees so Jason followed up with a shining wizard, he covered but Dean again kicked out at two. Jason climbed to the top and came down with a cross-body for yet another two-count.

Jason picked Dean up and backed him up against the ropes, punching and chopping him, he tried a whip but it was reversed but he came back with a big clothesline. Dean rebounded back up only for Jason to drop him with the impaler, he covered but pulled Dean up at two.

"We're not done yet!"

He picked Dean up and slammed him before ascending the turnbuckle again, he shot a glare at Shawn, now calling the action, and came down with a elbow. He walked over to another corner and tuned up the band then dropped Dean with Sweet Chin Music as he got up, he shot another glare at Shawn before covering and again pulling Dean up at two. He lifted Dean up to his shoulders and dropped him with the F-U, he didn't cover instead he had another stare-down with Shawn before picking Dean up and landing another F-U. He merely put a foot over Dean while the referee moved in to make the three count.

Shawn came in following the match and cautiously walked over to raise Jason's arm.

"I think you've killed him kid" he jokingly said.

"Not yet" Jason replied before walking over and dropping Dean with a third F-U. "Now I have," he said as Dean writhed in pain, Shawn cringed then looked Jason in the eye.

"Is there something you're not telling me here?" Jason shook his head.

"No, just venting some frustration, now excuse me. I have to apologise to someone".

Jason walked through the backstage area looking for Mara, he was amazed at how much calmer he seemed. He also had a huge feeling of guilt for how he'd treated her. He saw her sitting outside the locker room on her own, she saw him coming from a distance and looked the other way. Jason took a deep breath and prepared to swallow his pride.

"Did you see the match?"

No reply.

"I take it you didn't, I won though".

No reply.

"Look" he began knowing that if he didn't apologise now he wouldn't manage to do it at all. "I'm sorry, I had no right to treat you as I did no matter how angry I got. I'm stupid, I'm dumb, I'm lacking in mental faculties, I'm… what's so funny?"

"You are" she replied laughing. "You think slating yourself is gonna get me to forgive you?"

"Is that what I'm supposed to be doing? I was just listing my good points".

She laughed again shaking her head. "You're unbelievable," she said standing up and hugging him.

"So I'm forgiven then?"

"I dunno, are you going to lose your temper again?"

"Lose my temper? Me? Perish the thought, I NEVER lose my temper".

The two burst out laughing again just as Shawn walked up.

"I take it all's well in paradise then?"

"Yeah, we sorted it out".

"Oh good, last thing I needed was a pissed off teenager in the ring with me at Summerslam. You know their still scraping Dean off the mat with a spatula?"

"I take it you went a bit to far?" Mara asked.

"Only a bit, he was still breathing when I stopped".

"Oh, all right then".

"Anyway" said Shawn. "My match is next, wanna come and do some scouting?"

"Might as well, coming Mara?"

"Nah, I'm gonna hang out with Stacy and Kristal".

"O.K. later then".

"Bye".

When Jason and Shawn came down to ringside Nunzio was already in the ring, his bodyguard Vito was on the outside watching on. When they got there Shawn went into the ring whilst Jason went to go to the announcers table, suddenly there was a large cry from the crowd and Jason looked up to see Shawn making the pin, three seconds later Shawn was rolling out of the ring in front of him.

"Did ya see that kid?" Jason expression told him he hadn't. "Look" he said pointing at the screen as they showed a replay. Nunzio had taken half a step forward to jump Shawn as he got in the ring only for HBK to nail him with Sweet Chin Music.

"Just like THAT!" Shawn said snapping his fingers in front of Jason's face. "I put his lights out!"

"Yeah, but I'll be expecting something like that at Summerslam".

"Won't make a difference kid, no-one sees Sweet Chin Music coming!"

"We'll see Shawn, we'll see".

When they returned backstage Jason and Shawn headed their separate ways back towards their respective locker rooms, as Jason neared his a panic stricken Mara charged up to him.

"Jason! You gotta come quick!"

"What's happened?"

"It's John! He's…" Mara trailed off as Jason barged past into the locker room. The place was a mess, chairs were overturned the mirror in the corner was smashed and there was a dent in the plaster on the wall. John was lying on the floor; he had obviously just had the crap kicked out of him.

"John! Bro'! You alright?" Asked Jason kneeling next to him.

"Do I look alright?" Came John's weak reply.

"O.K. stupid question, which did this? Who was it?"

"… The Cabinet… they got me pretty good".

"Right…" the dangerous look was back in Jason's eyes. "Mara" he said standing up. "Get an EMT, then keep an eye on John".

"O.K."

Jason stormed out of the room and began looking for the cabinet; on the way he grabbed Finlay's shillelagh.

"Hey!"

"I'm borrowing this, got a problem?"

"Depends on what you're going to use it for".

"To beat the hell out of JBL!"

"Take it".

When Jason reached the cabinet's locker room he found the door locked, a few kicks sent it off its hinges but the room was empty, they weren't in their limo either, Jason found that out by breaking all it's windows. Eventually the group came out into the arena to brag about what they had done so Jason returned to the locker room to check on John. Except…

"Where the hell is he then?"

"I don't know, he disappeared when I went to find an EMT".

"Well, the cabinet are in the ring. So we better find John before…" John's music hit in the arena. "… oh shit".

"What should we do?"

"Go help him of course!" Yelled Jason halfway out the door. He got to the arena to find John cleaning house in the ring, Jason charged down to ringside and began brawling with the Bashams. In the ring John was beating the hell out of JBL, he went to hit the ropes but Orlando nailed him in the back with a chair JBL followed up with a Clothesline-From-Hell. Jason had gotten the better of the Bashams and charged he ring, he knocked down JBL and dropkicked the chair back into Orlando's face, the chief of staff fell to the outside while the Bashams returned to the ring. Jason took care of them but turned right into a chair-shot from JBL, Shawn was now coming to help but Orlando cut him off and gave him a flatliner on the concrete floor, he rolled Shawn into the ring where The Bashams stomped him down then picked him up for JBL to nail another Clothesline-From-Hell. The cabinet stood tall over the three fallen superstars as JBL taunted John with the title.

_Well I'm done. Will Jason, John and Shawn get revenge? Will Jason and Shawn try and one-up each other before Summerslam? Find out next time and remember, in the immortal words of Ken Kennedy. "Nice guys finish last… thank God I'm an asshole"._

_R&R! (PLEASE)_

_Viva La Raza!_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, TNA or any wrestling promotion. I'm too poor!

_Welcome back. Last time Jason and Shawn each won tune-up matches for Summerslam before they, along with John, were left lying by the cabinet. Will they get revenge on the final Smackdown before Summerslam? Let's find out._

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Eighteen**

The Cena brother's arrived for Smackdown with revenge on their minds, with just three days left before Summerslam neither could afford an injury but neither would their pride allow them to let the cabinet walk away from this. The two were seated in their locker room waiting for the show to start, if they knew JBL he would be bragging about what he did at the earliest opportunity. Jason was especially pissed off, the chair shot JBL had laid him out with had left a nasty cut on his forehead, it hadn't needed stitches, but he still had it covered as it hadn't fully healed yet. He slowly ran his fingers over the small plaster and frowned, he was going to make JBL pay big time for this. The brother's heads snapped up as the door opened and Shawn Michaels walked in.

"It's polite to knock ya know" said Jason with a smirk.

"Very funny, anyway. Are you two gonna do somethin' about the cabinet?"

"Of course we are, why?" Asked John.

"Cause if you are then I wanna piece of the action as well".

"Oh good" said Jason sarcastically. "Now it's only four on three".

"No need for that kid" replied John. "Remember me and you kicked their asses on our own".

"Yeah, but I'm injured" he pointed at the cut. "Your ribs are screwed and… " He trailed off as he looked at Shawn. "Well he's the only healthy one here so… " He trailed off again.

"What?" Asked Shawn.

"I got an idea" he stood to leave. "You two go out there if the cabinet start mouthing off, I probably won't be back before then"

Before anyone could speak he took off.

As soon as the show started JBL led his cabinet to the ring, the grin on his face seemed to be stuck there, they entered the ring and JBL began to speak.

"Thank you for your applause" he began, oblivious to the boo's that rained down on him. "Last week was a monumental event for me and my cabinet, Orlando retained his US title against Rey Mysterio, Doug and Danny overcame two little punks in The Mexicools and I… well, I put the icing on the cake, I laid out not one, not two, but three of the most popular superstars on Smackdown all by myself. Shawn Michaels, that little thug Jason Cena, who smashed the windows on my limousine don't think I won't make him pay for that, and of course, the so-called WWE champion John Cena. Cena, you better hold and cherish that belt for the next three days because JBL is going back on top. Ladies and Gentlemen, you are looking at the next WWE champion, John 'Bradshaw' Layfield, **THE WRESTLING… GOD!**"

As JBL finished John's music hit and he and Shawn made their way down to ringside, JBL was surprised but quickly recovered to continue his rant.

"Hey there champ! How's it going?" John was struggling to keep his composure. "… Oh you brought Shawn as well, what the little thug at home trying to get the pieces of steel out of his hair?"

"Actually I'm right here" said Jason stepping through the curtain. "Hey JBL, remember me? The guy who beat your ass at the Great American Bash!"

JBL lost it. "That was a fluke and you know it! You will never in a million years conjure up another miracle like that! You will…"

"You know, I could sit up here and listen to what you have to say or, based on what happened last week, Me, John and Shawn could come down there and beat your ass!"

"You want a piece of me? Come and get it!"

Jason started to come down the aisle but stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot, seeing as how you have your friends out here with you, I decided to bring a few of my own"

He gestured to the ramp as half of the roster made their way out to the aisle. Viscera, Finlay, Scotty, Funaki, Regal, Birchill, The Mexicools, Spanky and some guy called Mike something who had been hanging around with Spanky when Jason had asked him and invited himself along, throwing in a "Hoo-rah!" as he did._ "They'll let anyone work here"_ Jason had thought as he reluctantly agreed to let him come along. The group surrounded the ring trapping the cabinet inside.

"Well JBL" began Jason. "Let's see how YOU like being outnumbered".

With that the group charged the ring and attacked the cabinet. Orlando, Doug and Danny were quickly thrown out before everyone took turns beating on JBL. After a while the group left the ring leaving JBL alone with John, the older Cena began pounding on JBL with right hands while everyone else held the cabinet at bay, John picked JBL up and dropped him with the F-U before standing over him in triumph.

Teddy Long sat in the office he was being forced to share with Palmer Cannon (_A.N. Poor guy, another victim of JBL's bullying) _the network rep was ranting something about Smackdown's ratings since John Cena had become champion. He was just about to tell Cannon to shut up when the office door burst open and all four members of the cabinet marched in.

"Can I help you Gentlemen?"

JBL spoke for the group. "Did you see what just happened out there? Me and my cabinet just suffered and unprovoked attack by a bunch of your superstars! There was thirteen of them and only four of us, so what are you gonna do about it?"

Cannon had been nodding non-stop since JBL had begun and decided to add his opinion.

"I agree Teddy, the network does not approve of the treatment that these men suffered, then again when you hire someone like 'The Miz' this kind of street mentality is to be expected…"

Teddy held up a hand. "Palmer you're right, there is no room on Smackdown for superstars who attack outnumbered opponents, so you'll agree when I say the cabinets actions last week were also a bad influence on the network".

Cannon opened his mouth to retort but bit his lip as Teddy continued.

"Now JBL you asked if I'm gonna do something about what happened well tonight, in the main-event, your cabinet is gonna face the three superstars who instigated the action tonight, that being Shawn Michaels, his Summerslam opponent Jason Cena and the WWE champion John Cena in a six man tag match!" The cabinet looked nervous, JBL however smiled.

"No problem, these guys take out Cena, I get the night off…"

"Actually JBL you don't get the night off, tonight you will have a one-on-one match with one of the superstars who attacked you earlier".

"Are you at least gonna tell me which one?"

"Yeah why not? Let's see…" he measured JBL up to the rest of the cabinet. "… You seen to be the largest member of your cabinet so it's only fair that you face the largest superstar who attacked you".

"Oh no" moaned JBL, already knowing what was coming.

"That's right playa, tonight you are gonna face Viscera!"

"C'mon Teddy" pleaded JBL. "Isn't that guy 'The Miz' debuting tonight? Who better to face than me?"

"Sorry JBL, the match is on!"

JBL quickly came up with a list of excuses. "I was just attacked, I have a title match in three days! I…"

"John Cena also has a title match in three days, he also is injured, although he will be at a hundred per-cent at Summerslam so the match. Is. On!"

JBL stared at Teddy in anger but left the room.

Meanwhile, back in the champ's locker room Jason, John and Shawn were going over strategy for the match when John suddenly said he had 'business' to take care of and left leaving Jason and Shawn alone. There was a brief silence between the two before…

"Three days to go" muttered Shawn. "Nerves kickin' in yet kid?"

"No, well, not really".

"Not really?"

"Well, I'm worried, but at the same time I'm not, does that make sense?"

"Kid, you don't make sense at the best of times!"

Jason laughed. "Well, you're right, three days, three days until I find out whether or not I'm in the same league as HBK"

"Or three days until HBK knocks all your teeth out!"

"We'll just have to find out won't we?"

"Indeed we will kid, indeed we will".

Meanwhile John was now seated at the announce table with Cole and Tazz waiting for the JBL vs. Viscera match to start, JBL was in the ring and Big Vis was just arriving, as soon as the big man entered the ring JBL jumped him and began laying in the punches and kicks, he followed it up with a swinging neckbreaker for a two-count. JBL backed Vis into the corner and tried to whip him but the big man stood firm, he tried again and actually moved Viscera but the whip was countered, Viscera followed up with a splash in the corner and a Samoan drop for two, Vis picked JBL up and hit a belly-to-belly suplex followed by a sidewalk slam for another two count. Viscera tried to end it with a choke-bomb but JBL raked his eyes and tried a slam but only succeeded in dropping Viscera on top of himself for two again, the big man picked JBL up and slammed him before attempting a big-splash but JBL moved. The cabinet leader tried to follow up with the Clothesline-From-Hell but Viscera ducked and hit the choke-bomb for yet another two. Vis went to land another splash in the corner but JBL moved and hit the Clothesline-From-Hell, knowing this was not enough he picked Vis up and hit another for good measure, he covered and got the three count. Almost immediately John was on him opening up with punches until referees from the back came out to stop him.

Later in the night the two Cena's, along with Shawn and Mara, made their way to the ring for their match. The cabinet was in the ring and JBL was on commentary. As soon as the group entered the ring they were jumped by their opponents starting a six-way brawl to kick thing off, Shawn and Jason quickly gained control over the Bashams and took them to the outside while John and Orlando exchanged punches but John gained the advantage and sent Orlando to the corner following with a big clothesline as he came out. He went for the F-U early but suddenly dropped Orlando and fell to the ground holding his ribs in pain, Orlando immediately took advantage by laying in the boots before Jason came back in to run him off. Jason crouched next to John who seemed to be in extreme pain and was having trouble breathing, the referee came over, took one look at John and called for assistance, two more referees came out and helped John out of the ring to the back, Jason went to follow but Shawn stopped him.

"Kid the referee says the match has to continue so you gotta stay".

Jason didn't reply but went to leave again, once again Shawn stopped him.

"Look, I know you wanna help, but if you leave I'm gonna be on my own…"

"So I suppose you want me to choose you over my brother do you?"

Before Shawn could reply the Bashams and Orlando came in and jumped the two from behind sending Shawn to the outside and leaving Jason open to a triple-team. For the next ten minutes all three cabinet members proceeded to try and destroy Jason with triple-teams and illegal tactics, whenever there was the slightest chance that Jason could tag out someone else would come in to prevent it. Finally Jason managed to send Doug and Danny to the outside and dropped Orlando with the impaler, he began to crawl across the ring but Doug and Danny pulled Shawn off the apron and began to double-team him on the outside, Jason was by now running on instinct and continued to crawl to the corner despite not having anyone to tag in.

Suddenly John came running back to the ring and hopped up to the apron, Jason, unable to tell who it was, dived across the ring and made the tag. John slowly got into the ring and stared down Orlando. The cabinet member stared at John in shock, then laughed.

"You gotta be kidding me, you don't know when to quit do you? C'mon then, if you're so tough then slam me!"

John hesitated as he thought over Orlando's challenge, then suddenly stepped forward and slammed Orlando with ease, Doug came in and received a suplex, Danny likewise received a powerbomb. Orlando got back up and fell victim to another slam followed by the five-knuckle-shuffle, John called for the F-U as JBL came in with a chair only to be cut off with a spear by Jason. John lifted Orlando up and walked back to the centre of the ring, Doug and Danny came back but were cut off with simultaneous superkicks by Jason and Shawn. John landed the F-U and got the three.

As the trio celebrated Jason grabbed John and spun him round to face him.

"What happened to the inju…" He stopped as he saw John's face. "You faked it!"

"Milked it, not faked it".

"So I just took an ass kicking for nothing?"

John shrugged.

"And I spent the whole of the past week doing everything at home for nothing as well?"

"I needed a break".

John, you are without a shadow of a doubt, a sneaky, demented, evil… genius!"

John smirked. "I am what I am and I do what I do".

Jason turned and found Shawn up in his face, the two stared at each other then Shawn held up three fingers, Jason repeated the gesture and the two laughed as they stared each other down.

_Well the road to Summerslam is over, will Jason beat Shawn? Will John keep his title? Find out next time and, just to show how nice I am, here's a sneak peak._

… _Jason continued to throw a fit outside the ring. What more did he have to do? He grabbed Tony Chimel to the floor and grabbed his chair, as he climbed back into the ring he stopped on the apron, he stared at Shawn, still out on the mat, then back to the chair and a grin slowly formed on his face…_

_R&R (If you do I'll review yours)_

_Viva La Raza!_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Own WWE I do not.

_Hey everybody! It's time, time for Summerslam, time for Jason to take the next step. Will he beat Shawn? Will their friendship stand afterwards? Will John keep his title? Read and find out. This is gonna be a LONG one!_

_Here We Go! **HOO-RAH!**_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Nineteen**

"Good morning Miz-fits! It is now fifteen minutes past the hour on the eve of Summerslam! Now I…"

"**SHUT UP Mizanin!**"

Jason sat up in his bed in the hotel room he had been forced to share with Mike Mizanin. 'The Miz' had been grating his nerves throughout the night and the wakeup call was just another reason for Jason to be pissed.

"Calm down J.C. junior. I was just making sure you were up".

"Did a good job of it, when did you decide to stop playing the PS2 anyway?"

"About three, you wanna order breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure".

Jason put his head back down on the pillow as 'The Miz' called room service.

"…Eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, a couple of sodas and a coffee. Now my roommate will have…" he looked over at Jason enquiringly.

"A coffee and some pancakes".

"A coffee and some pancakes, ya get all that? That's right, room four two one, put it on my tab. My name? Cannon, Palmer Cannon, that's P-A-…."

Jason laughed and rolled off the bed, he quickly changed into his causal clothes and went to leave.

"Miz, if the food comes when I'm gone leave it by my bed".

"Cool, where you going?"

"To see if my brother killed Ric or not".

The night before had been pretty stressful, when Jason and John had arrived at the hotel they had found an irate Ric Flair complaining to hotel staff about a mix-up that had him sharing a room with Mike Mizanin, in the end Teddy Long had shown up and gave Flair a choice, either he could room with 'The Miz' or he could room with one of the Cena's. Flair chose John, much to the dismay of the older Cena, leaving Jason to endure an almost sleepless night with Mizanin. Mara had been forced to room with Stacy and Kristal and the three were placed in a room next to Jason's. The teen and 'The Miz' had then spent the better part of an hour listening to the girls talk through glasses pressed against the wall, Jason was never brought up although Mizanin's name came along quite often for both good and bad reasons. When Jason reached his brother's room John was leaving with all his stuff, Flair was yelling something from the bathroom while John was laughing.

"Yo Flair, chill man, it'll dry out".

"What have you done John?"

"Hey bro', nothing, Ric's just mad cause his thousand dollar suit 'somehow' ended up in the shower so I have to find somewhere else to stay tonight".

"Well, I'd let you stay but 'The Miz' is gonna throw a party tonight so I gotta move as well".

"Oh, well I'm goin' to the gym for a while, wanna come?"

"Yeah, I'll come after breakfast".

Jason returned to his room to find 'The Miz' in the middle of trying to eat his way through a king-size breakfast.

"Yours is over there" he muttered pointing to the bedside cabinet; Jason gulped it down quickly and went down to the gym.

Shawn Michaels continued to pound away on the running machine in the gym, most of the other wrestlers were using the weights, Shawn saw no need for that, he knew what he could lift and saw no need to push it, besides, he knew his back wouldn't allow him to do too much work with weights. He turned the machine speed up slightly and kept going, to him stamina was the key to victory, "Why out power them when you can out last them?" He had always said. Most guys that he wrestled couldn't keep up with him, they always tired out in the end but… there was something about this kid, he wasn't very muscular yet he could lift over three hundred pounds, Shawn could too but he was about twenty pounds heavier than Jason. Also, the kid never seemed to tire, he could go flat-out for a whole match and only show his exhaustion afterwards. Shawn turned the machine up again, across the gym he could see John pumping weights, Shawn may not have liked John but he respected him, although… he looked at the championship belt that John had next to him, it would be good to have some gold again, one last run before HBK finally decides to give it up. He smirked as Jason walked into the gym and sat next to John and began to talk, the kid seemed a lot calmer than he did before he faced JBL, he had a huge smile on his face and seemed to have a peaceful mindset, Shawn felt surprisingly calm as well. Shawn slowed down the machine and turned it off, he stared back across the gym at Jason and John, now both laughing at a joke one of them had just told, he headed out of the gym to go chill somewhere until it was time to leave for the arena, he stopped and stared back one more time.

"_Bring all you got Kid, you're gonna need it!"_

That night the Cena's marched into the arena, each had their own agenda, Jason was preparing to take the next big step and John was ready to defend his title against JBL one more time. Jason was already in his ring gear, the nerves were coming back in force but were nowhere near as bad as when he faced JBL. When they arrived at the locker room Jason found an old friend waiting.

"London!"

"How ya doin' ya crazy bastard?"

While John was changing in the locker room Jason spent his time talking with Paul London, Spanky and 'The Miz' who was replacing Scotty as Spanky's partner against The Gymini on Sunday Night Heat.

"So how's it going on the B-show Paul?"

"Well, I've only appeared on RAW once, all the rest have been on Heat".

"Don't worry London" said Miz. "You'll get up their soon, in fact…" Miz trailed off as Teddy Long and Palmer Cannon walked by, Cannon was complaining to Teddy.

"… and then I get told by the hotel manager that I got to pay extra for all the breakfast I ordered, I don't even like pancakes! If I find out who it was…"

Jason and Spanky looked at Miz.

"What? He deserved it!"

The show continued until it was almost time for Jason vs. Shawn. Both were preparing in their own way, Jason was stretching and pumping himself up while Shawn was shown praying as he always did. The video package hyping the match began playing giving Jason the signal that it was time to go. He smirked as he heard Michael Cole on the monitor saying the match was 'A battle of respect'. When he arrived at the sound area Shawn wasn't around so he took it to mean that he was going out first. His music hit to confirm that and he stepped through the curtain followed by Mara, He was getting a pretty mixed reaction from the Washington crowd but that was to be expected as Shawn was one of the most loved wrestlers in the company. When he got to the ring Shawn's music hit to a huge cheer from the crowd, HBK danced his way out playing to the crowd and pumping himself up, he laughed when he saw that Jason was wearing an old-style HBK t-shirt to the ring with 'Don't hunt what you can't kill' written on the back. Once the entrances were done the referee began giving the two instructions, when he finished Shawn held out his hand, Jason shook it and the match began.

The match was the best one of the night, the early going had been full of technical wrestling with both Jason and Shawn trying to psyche-out the other, Shawn's technical skills were better and he continually got the better of Jason until the frustrated teen ended the run of clean wrestling with a boot to the stomach of Shawn beginning the brawling. The crowd was solidly behind Shawn although there were a few Jason fans out there, just a few. Around the mid-match point the action really started, Jason was on the offence and tried to whip Shawn, it was reversed but Jason ducked a clothesline and came off the opposite ropes looking for a flying forearm, Shawn had the same idea and the two ended up taking each other out.

Both superstars were down and the referee began his count, at eight both Jason and Shawn suddenly nipped up to their feet, they stared at each other for a second then began exchanging punches, Shawn gained the advantage and backed Jason up against the ropes and charged but Jason countered and lifted Shawn up and dropped him across the ropes, Shawn dropped to his knees so Jason hit the shining wizard, he covered for a two-count. Jason was gaining the advantage and hit a powerslam for another two, he climbed to the top and came down with a cross-body, but Shawn rolled thought it into a pin of his own for a close two-count. The two got up and Shawn tried a clothesline but Jason ducked and nailed Shawn with a superkick, another cover, another two. Jason pulled Shawn up and attempted an impaler but Shawn grabbed the top rope and shifted his weight causing Jason to come down crotch-first onto his knee effectively giving himself an atomic drop. Shawn ran through Jason with two clotheslines and hit a slam, he climbed up the ropes looking to hit his elbow drop but Jason was already up, the teen stepped forward leapt all the way up to the top-rope and brought Shawn down with an impaler! He slowly rolled into a cover but Shawn managed to get a shoulder up!

Jason pulled himself up, he looked down and saw that his shirt was torn; he ripped it off and threw into the crowd in frustration. Shawn was slowly getting up but Jason knocked him right back down and hit the five-knuckle-shuffle, he lifted Shawn up for the F-U but Shawn slipped out and hit a DDT, he climbed to the top again and this time managed to land the elbow, the adrenaline began flowing as he went to a corner and began to tune up the band, Jason got up and Shawn staggered forward to hit Sweet Chin Music but Jason caught his foot, spun him around, lifted him up, and landed the F-U! Jason collapsed into a pin as the referee counted, one-two-SHAWN KICKED OUT!

Jason looked up at the referee in shock, then he felt the anger building up inside him and rolled to the outside and almost put his fist through the Spanish announce table, the crowd was willing Shawn to get up as Jason continued to throw a fit outside the ring, he grabbed Tony Chimel and threw him to the floor and took his chair, as he climbed back into the ring he hesitated. Is this really what he wanted? To smash one of his friend's skull in just to win a match? He looked from Shawn, still down in the ring, to the chair in his hand and a grin slowly formed on his face as the answer came. Hell yeah he wanted to! He started to get in the ring but someone grabbed the chair and took it out of his hands, he spun round in anger but stopped when he saw Mara standing in front of him holding the chair.

"Mara, give me the chair".

"No Jason, you don't need it!"

"Mara, give me the damn chair NOW!"

Mara took a step back in fear, then stood her ground, Jason would never hit her, and no matter how angry he was she always managed to get through to him.

"Fine" she said dropping the chair to the floor. "Take it, take it and smash his head in, end your friendship and prove to everyone here, and me, that you're no better than JBL or Christian! Go on!"

Jason looked from the chair to her; she looked him dead in the eye and said. "What are you prepared to give up just to beat him?"

Jason sighed and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry" he muttered and kicked the chair away before climbing back into the ring. Mara smiled, good old Jason, he always did the right thing in the end.

Jason rolled back into the ring, Shawn was still down, he could here a few members of the crown calling for the F-U. _"If you insist"_ he thought and stepped forward, he grabbed Shawn's head and picked started to pick him up. Suddenly Shawn slapped his hands away and fell back delivering Sweet Chin Music to Jason's jaw on the way down. The sound of the impact echoed across the arena and Mara's hands rose to her head. _"Oh no! I've cost him the match!"_ Shawn slowly draped an arm across Jason, the referee counted but JASON KICKED OUT AT TWO! Now it was Shawn's turn to look surprised, he recovered quickly and called for another Sweet Chin Music, he stepped forward but Jason lifted him up for another F-U, Shawn managed to slip out again and pull Jason into a modified roll up and got the three!

Jason leapt to his feet, for a moment he looked around in confusion, then Shawn's music hit and he dropped to his knees as the realisation hit him. He'd blown it; he'd threw the match away. He looked at Shawn trying to pull himself up and realised that if he'd only kept a cool head he'd have won, Shawn was spent, he could barely stand! If Jason had just hit a second F-U after the first he'd have won, going for the chair just gave Shawn the chance he needed to recover! Jason pulled himself to his feet and walked over to the celebrating Shawn. HBK turned round and saw Jason staring at him; he took a step back, not sure if Jason was going to jump him as the teen looked pissed off to a royal degree. These fears left as Jason held his hand out.

"You were the better man Shawn, in more ways than one, congratulations".

Shawn shook his hand and Jason went to leave, Shawn stopped him and pulled him back into the ring before hugging him, he raised Jason's arm and encouraged the crowd to give him a standing ovation before the two left, Mara hung back as the two talked.

"Tell me somethin' kid, if she hadn't been there to stop you would you have used that chair?"

Jason looked back at Mara before answering. "To tell you the truth… I don't know, I really don't know. I wanted to, but… I dunno, now you tell me, what would YOU have done in my position?"

"What? Use the chair? Tonight, no, not a chance. Ten years ago, yes, without hesitation!"

"Good thing I'm not ten years older then".

Shawn laughed as the two went their separate ways.

Back in the locker room John had already left, but he'd left a note saying how much he'd enjoyed the match and how proud he was of Jason. His match with JBL was on and he currently held the advantage. Jason and Mara were watching when Mara spoke.

"Jason? You're not mad at me are you?"

"You? Of course not! If anything I'm pissed off at myself! In fact, thank you! You stopped me from making a big mistake out there tonight".

"Yeah, but it kinda cost you the match".

"Listen" Jason said moving across to sit next to her. "You cost me nothing! I cost myself that match the moment I lost my cool. You stopped me from ruining my friendship with Shawn, I owe you big time!"

The two found themselves moving in for a kiss but Jason's attention was distracted by the monitor. JBL had gone for the Clothesline-From-Hell but John had avoided it, JBL had almost nailed the referee but avoided John's charge so the older Cena did it instead. No sooner had the referee gone down then all the cabinet members hit the ring to take out John. Jason sighed. "To be continued" he muttered to Mara before taking off to help John.

Jason ran through the corridors towards the ring, he suddenly was aware of someone running next to him. "Shawn?"

"Hey kid, going to save your big brother?"

"Yup, I gotta bail his ass out again, why are you coming? I thought you didn't like John?"

"I don't, but I figured you'd go out and help him so I decided to tag along".

Jason laughed. "Here comes the cavalry!"

The two came charging through the curtain and down the aisle to the ring; the Bashams and Orlando tried to cut them off but ended up on the outside, Shawn dived over the top onto all three. JBL was getting to his feet so Jason tried a superkick but JBL ducked causing Jason to nail John! The younger Cena stood in shock allowing JBL to come from behind with a low blow before pushing him out of the ring. John was getting up so JBL nailed him with the Clothesline-From-Hell; he covered as the referee came to, one-two-three!

Jason lay on the ground in pain as this all took place, for the second time that night the music and ring announcer told him the story.

"Here is your winner, and the NEW WWE champion, John 'Bradshaw' Layfield!"

Jason groaned and lay back down, after a minute he got up to survey the damage. JBL and the cabinet were celebrating on the ramp with the title and John was lying in the ring looking directly at Jason, his eyes were glazed so he wasn't fully aware of what had happened but when he would Jason knew he was going to get it and get it big time. He sighed and rolled into the ring to face the onslaught.

_Might as well leave it there. Wow! Jason is gonna get it this time! JBL is the champ and it's all his fault. That's all for this but come back next time to see just how PISSED John is._

_R&R (Please)_

_HOO-RAH!_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: If I owned WWE would I be sitting here writing this? I would, but I don't own WWE.

_Hi! Nice to see ya again! So where were we? Oh yeah, Jason went one-on-one with Shawn, lost, and almost lost the friendship as well. Then, to cap it all off, he went out and accidentally cost John the WWE title. What's going to happen? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Twenty**

The two Cena's arrived at the arena for Smackdown in silence, in truth there had been very little talk between the two since Summerslam. John had refused to speak to Jason after the match until the teen had cornered him at home and ordered his brother to hit him.

"Let's finish this now and get back to business!" He had said, John had refused to hit his brother but told him that the two would talk when he had cooled down, which still hadn't happened by the time the two went to the final Smackdown to take place on Thursday night. Once they arrived John walked off without a word, Jason went into the main locker room where the other guys were and sat down in a corner, Shawn came over to talk.

"Well, well, well, decided to come mix with the mortals did ya?" Jason gave him a look and didn't reply, Shawn instantly took it to mean something was wrong.

"Kid, you alright? Ya seem a little down".

"It's John, he's still pissed about the title match at Summerslam, can't blame him really, I'm surprised he didn't beat the shit outta me".

"C'mon you really think your own brother would do that to you? I can't fault him for being angry, but he'll come round eventually, just give him time".

Jason didn't reply, before Shawn could continue John came into the locker room and headed straight for Jason.

"Bro' a word please" he said going into the shower area, Jason followed in confusion, when they were out of earshot of everyone else John spoke again.

"Kid listen, I just spoke to Teddy and he's granted me a rematch with JBL for the title… "

"Cool, things'll be back to normal sooner than I thought".

"Yeah sure they will, but listen. The match is gonna be a Chicago street fight so the cabinet are gonna get involved right?"

"Yeah… so?"

"So, and don't take this the wrong way, but I want you to promise me you won't get involved in the match".

"Wait, the cabinet are gonna get involved so you DON'T want me out there?"

"Yes".

"If this is about Summerslam…"

"Kid, I know what happened was an accident but I can't afford another one tonight, if I lose then who knows when a might get another shot".

"Well, if it's what you want…"

"It is, and when it's over we'll go out and party the night away!"

"Alright, does JBL know?"

"No, I was gonna surprise him during his celebration".

"Cool, well, good luck".

"Where are you going?"

"Since you don't need me tonight I'll go hang out with some of the guys".

"Jason, c'mon kid don't take it personal".

Jason ignored him and walked straight out of the locker room, John considered following him but instead pulled out his phone, which had been n throughout the whole conversation.

"This better work man, I hate treating the kid like this!"

"Look" said the voice on the other end. "You're just doing what you gotta do to get your title back!"

"But at what cost? My relationship with my brother? It probably seems to him that I'm choosing the title over him!"

"You mean you're not?"

"What did you say? You lousy piece of…"

"Listen! What id I tell you earlier? Family only holds you back, you keep playing happy family's and you will NEVER see that belt again!"

"I'll take my chances" John hung up the phone and sighed, there was no point in telling Jason he could get involved now, JBL's music hit signalling the celebration was about to begin. He sighed and walked off making a silent promise.

"_Kid, I'll make this up to you when I get the title back, I swear it!"_

JBL stood in the ring surrounded by confetti, balloons, a table of Champaign and his cabinet with the old-style WWE title belt on his shoulder (he had returned the spinner belt to the office earlier that night) he took in the boo's that were raining down on him before speaking.

"Thank you, thank you. Ladies and gentlemen… the champ is here! I stand here before you as a two-time WWE champion, I beat John Cena to regain the title that he STOLE from me at Wrestlemania twenty-one! Before I go on, I'd like to thank a few people. Firstly, my cabinet, without whose support I would not be where I am today. Secondly, you people, cause love me or hate me you still chant my name". Boo's rained down on him again, he continued without acknowledging them. "Thirdly, and most importantly, I'd like to thank Jason Cena! Without your help kid, even I admit it, I wouldn't have beaten your brother. In fact, to thank you properly I have a video that I'd like to show everyone, roll the footage!"

A video package showing Jason superkick John from different angles played while JBL's music played. When it finished, JBL went to speak but John's music hit, JBL panicked and sent Doug, Danny and Orlando to block the aisle, however John came charging through the crowd and jumped him from behind, he pounded on JBL and threw him to the outside on top of the cabinet. He then grabbed a mic and addressed the fallen champion.

"Wow JBL your party sure died didn't it?" He walked over to the champaign. "Better put this stuff back on ice cause you ain't gonna have that belt long enough! Tonight I get my rematch! In a Chicago street fight!"

John dropped the mic and left through the crowd again while JBL threw a fit with his cabinet.

Throughout the show Jason had wandered aimlessly throughout the arena, his cell phone kept going off, it was probably Mara, but he didn't feel like answering. _"Why me? Why is it always me who messes up? I don't blame John for being mad but… Why is he putting the title first rather than clear up this mess we're in? _His thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into a pissed off JBL, the cabinet leader had been on a wrecking spree since Teddy Long had told him that the match would stand.

"Watch where you're going! Oh… it's you, actually I gotta talk to you. Yeah I do" he added as Jason looked confused. "Actually it's more of a question. How does it feel knowing that the reason I'm walking round with this belt is cause you couldn't stop yourself from interfering in your brothers life? Better yet, how does feel knowing that he hates you because of it?"

"Why you.." Jason dived at JBL only for the cabinet to cut him off and hold him back, JBL continued.

"It's all your fault I've got this title, and Johnny boy ain't never gonna give the chance to make it up to him!"

Jason was shaking his head trying to block out what JBL was saying, but he couldn't help but feel JBL had a point, JBL tried to carry on but Shawn Michaels interrupted.

"Hey! Leave the kid alone!"

JBL smirked and he and the cabinet left, Jason slumped to the floor head in his hands, Shawn came over and sat next to him.

"Don't listen kid, he's just trying to mess with your head".

"No…" came Jason's weak reply. "No he's right, he's right".

"No kid, he's wrong. Listen John's gonna win the title tonight and everything will be back to normal".

"Maybe… maybe" Jason got up and walked away head slumped towards the ground.

The Chicago street fight was in full swing and John had the advantage, he had dominated from the moment the bell rang despite the fact that JBL had brought his cabinet to ringside. The older Cena was taking all his frustration from the past week out on the champion and it only seemed a matter of time until he won it back. Doug, Danny and Orlando were hanging around the ringside area watching the match, even though JBL was getting destroyed they hadn't yet got involved in the match, they seemed to be waiting for something. That something turned out to be when John tried the F-U and all three men jumped in the ring and beat him down before leaving him to JBL, the cabinet leader then proceeded to punish John with every weapon he could get his hands on and soon the ring was stained with the challenger's blood.

Suddenly the crowds, and JBL's, attention was drawn to the aisleway where Jason was stood, he was just standing there watching the match, obviously torn up about whether or not to break his promise to John and get involved in the match. JBL laughed as he realised that Jason wasn't going to come down and help, he called the cabinet into the ring and grabbed a mic as the other three put the boots to John.

"C'mon kid, aren't you gonna come help your brother? Not sure? Guy's, help him make up his mind!"

Doug and Danny held John up while Orlando began to open up with punches, Jason stood firm but was clearly fighting to keep himself from coming down.

"Not gonna help? Very well kid, this is on your conscience!"

JBL spun round and began to lay in punches and kicks to John while the older Cena screamed in pain, Jason looked away, then came charging down to the ring! Doug and Danny met him outside but he beat both of them down, JBL told Orlando to get a chair so that he could end it quickly, Orlando went out of the ring and JBL went to pick John up, only for the older Cena to hit a low blow and a DDT! Orlando grabbed a chair and went to get in the ring but Jason came round and grabbed it. The two each began pulling at the chair but Orlando noticed John leaning on the ropes as he tried to get up, he smirked, then let go of the chair causing Jason to fall backwards nailing John in the head as he did! John rebounded back up, right into the Clothesline-From-Hell! JBL pinned as Orlando held Jason back, three seconds later JBL had retained his title!

Jason put his head in his hands as he realised that he'd done it again, he'd cost his brother the title again! Orlando was standing next to him laughing and the next thing he knew he had nailed him in the face knocking him down with one punch. He grabbed the chair off the floor and jumped in the ring; he came up behind the celebrating JBL and nailed him right in the back with the chair! JBL crumpled to the floor and Jason went to hit him again but Doug came into the ring, one chair-shot later he was down, Danny came in and got the same treatment, as did Orlando. JBL had rolled out of the ring and was heading for high ground with the belt, Jason went to follow, but was stopped by the referee, Jason pushed him away and nailed him with the chair as well! He stood over the fallen referee and turned round to find John right up in his face; he instinctively took a step back and stared at his brother. John was extremely pissed as he stared from Jason to the chair that the teen held, Jason dropped the chair and backed away, John looked like he was going to say something then shook his head and went to walk away. Jason followed and put his hand on John's shoulder, then found himself down on the mat holding his face where John had nailed him! He looked up at his brother, now standing over him, he went to speak but John cut him off.

"All I ask you to do is one simple thing, but you just can't help fucking things up for me can you?"

"John… I…"

"Save it for someone who gives a crap! You can make your own way home; because I don't want to see you anywhere near me right now!"

With that John left, Jason lay down in the ring for a moment before following, when he got to the locker room John wasn't there, neither was his bag, he headed to the parking lot meeting Mara on the way.

"Jason, where have you been all night? I've been looking…"

"Mara, where's John?"

"I saw him heading for the parking lot, he seemed real mad, Jason, what's happened?"

Jason didn't answer, he ran to the parking lot just in time to see Johns car gunning it for the exit, once again he put his head in his hands and slumped to the ground.

John gunned the car out of the arena, almost running down Shawn Michaels as he did so, he didn't slow the car down until he was on the freeway back to Boston. His cell phone went off, he looked at caller ID, if it was Jason he was gonna ignore it; it wasn't so he answered to hear the same guy he talked to earlier taunting him in a sing-song voice.

"I told you so!"

_Well… not the best chapter I've ever written, but oh well. Wow! He's gone and done it now hasn't he? Poor Jason, also, who is it who keeps calling John? I'm just gonna leave it here so see ya 'til next time!_

_R&R (Tell me how bad it is!)_

_**HOO-RAH!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, TNA or E-C-Freakin'-W!

_Hi! Welcome back to the Fanfic where no one is afraid to say May nineteenth, why should I be afraid of May nineteenth? I like May nineteenth, I'm making my in-ring debut on May nineteenth, the Champions League final is two days before May nineteenth, oh, the Fanfic, right. Well last time Jason and John continued to have communication problems and John has left Jason stranded in Chicago, how will the teen get home? Let's find out._

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Twenty One**

Jason and Mara sat alone in the parking lot of the arena; John was long gone so the two had no ride, no money and nowhere to stay for the night.

"Y'know" began Mara. "Maria from RAW lives in Chicago, she's a good friend of John's right? Maybe we can stay with her until we find a way to get home".

"No that won't work, I've never spoke to Maria and, nice as she is, it wouldn't feel right just coming round and asking to stay would it?"

"So what do we do now?"

"We could go to the hotel where everyone's staying, Stacy's got a room to herself cause Kristal's out on a date with Miz tonight".

"He's only been here a week, and he's talked Kristal into going out on a date with him?"

"Yup" replied Jason. "As I was saying, Stacy's got a room to herself so you could probably stay with her".

"And you?"

"Well… I'll find someone to room with for the night, don't worry about it".

"O.K. how will we get home though?"

"I dunno, we'll think about that tomorrow, although I'm not sure I want to go home right now considering how John is right now".

He sighed and stopped talking, he didn't want to think about what had happened, he had probably destroyed the relationship he had with John, he'd find out soon enough. A voice behind the two teens made them jump.

"Maybe I could help".

Jason spun round. "Shawn? Why are you still here?"

"I left my boots behind, I was on my way back to get 'em when your brother almost ran my ass down. I saw you weren't with him so I figured he was pissed at ya again".

"So what is this help you're offering?"

"Well you two need somewhere to stay for a week, I'm not making promises but I'll see if I can talk my wife into letting ya stay at our place for a week, it'll give your bro' a chance to calm down"

"You'd let the two of us stay with you?"

"Well, yeah, if Rebecca agrees".

"That's fair, thanks man".

"No problem kid, now as far as tonight goes Mara, think you could go for that room with Stacy?"

"I'm pretty sure she'd let me, yeah".

"Good, kid, you cool with rooming with me tonight?"

"If it's not too much trouble".

"It won't be kid so don't worry, although, I got an early morning flight back to San Antonio tomorrow so I'm gonna need to be outta there by six".

"O.K."

"Right, c'mon kids let's go".

When the trio got to the hotel Stacy was only too willing to let Mara stay with her, Jason and Shawn went to Shawn's room.

"Being HBK has its advantages" said Jason surveying the room, it was twice as large as any of the hotel rooms he had shared with John, and John had been champ for most of his stay in WWE.

"Two things ya need to learn in this business kid, save your money and always go for luxury suites at hotels".

"Is that the old HBK talking?"

"Yeah, he's bound to have some good points every now and then, anyway I need to be outta here by six and it's now midnight so get some sleep".

"Sir! Yes sir!"

Shawn smirked as Jason dropped on to one of the sofas in the room, he remembered a task he had to do and excused himself. When he was outside he pulled out his phone and dialled his home number.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey it's me" he started. "Everything good down there? Cameron behaving himself?"

"He's fine, do you want me to put him on so he can say goodnight?"

"In a minute I need to ask you something first".

"Go on".

"Well, would it be alright if a guy from work could stay with us for a while?"

There was a moment of silence before "… it's not Scott or Waltman is it?"

"No it's not, I told them they couldn't come round again until I could trust them not to wreck stuff".

"Is it Kevin?"

"Kev? Nah he's in Florida right now, actually it's that kid Jason Cena, is that alright?"

"The same Jason Cena who thought about whacking you with a chair?"

"Relax Rebecca, he's a nice kid once ya get to know him, he just has a slight ego problem".

"Yeah, but you know how I feel about 'slight ego problems', why do you want him to stay anyway?"

"Well I wouldn't normally ask but his brother just left him and his girlfriend stranded up in Chicago with no way of getting home".

"Why would his brother do that?"

"Long story short the kid cost him a title so he's kinda P-O right now".

"His brother put him out just for that?"

"I know, I was pretty sure he'd be angry but to do this to his own flesh and blood, damn!"

"Watch your language Michael!"

Shawn laughed. "It always feels weird when you call me that nowadays".

"Yeah well I don't care what you changed your name to or how legal it is, you're always going to be the Michael Hickenbottom I married".

"Yeah, anyway what about the kid? Can he stay or not?"

"Why can't he go stay with his parents?"

"His mother's dead and his father left him when he was young".

"Oh…"

"Yeah, it is rather sad to think about".

"If he stays here will his girlfriend be coming as well?"

"She probably will, but I wouldn't worry, she's actually better to get along with than he is".

"Well… how long would they be staying?"

"We got a show next Friday in San Antonio so he'll probably be here until then, once we're at the show I'll see if I can get him and his brother to patch things up so he can go home. If that doesn't work I'll ask one of the guys I trained to take him in for a while".

"Would they do that though?"

"He's quite close with Paul and Brian so I'm sure that one of them would take him in for a while".

"Well… alright, him and his girlfriend can stay until the next show, after that he'll have to find somewhere else".

"O.K. thanks Rebecca I really, REALLY appreciate this".

"Just as long as this Jason keeps himself from doing anything out of order when Cameron's around".

"Don't worry the kid and his girlfriend won't cause a bit of trouble, anyway, can you put Cameron on?"

Shawn talked to his son for almost an hour before realising what the time was, with a hasty "Goodnight" he returned to his room, Jason was asleep on the sofa, he was muttering something about his mother, Shawn sighed. _"To go through what he did with his Mom at his age"_ he thought. _"And then his brother goes and pulls this, poor kid, he deserves better"_ He called room service and asked for a wake-up call before going to sleep.

"Kid, kid, time to get up!"

For the third time since the he'd gotten up Shawn tried to wake Jason.

"C'mon kid we gotta leave in fifteen minutes, get up!"

"Wha… what time is it?"

"It's five forty-five".

"There's a five forty-five in the morning now?"

"Yeah, now get up!"

"Alright, alright". Jason got up and, complaining the whole time, managed to get dressed without falling asleep again, Shawn tossed him a coffee.

"Drink that before ya pass out again, and hurry cause we gotta flight to catch soon".

"We? Oh, I'm allowed to stay then?"

"Yeah, provided you don't do anything to annoy Rebecca while you're there".

"It's not like a deliberately piss people off is it?"

"No but it happens, now go get Mara, I'll meet ya in the lobby with the stuff".

Jason slumped off to get his girlfriend, he figured she probably wasn't even up yet but was surprised when she opened the door before he even knocked looking as fresh and energetic as ever.

"Morning Jason!" She said as she hugged him.

"Has Stacy been force-feeding you sugar or something?" He asked. "How are you able to get up so early?"

"When Christopher used to take me on tours with him we'd get up way earlier than this" she replied. "Did Shawn's wife say we could stay?"

"Yeah, we're leaving now, so let's go".

"O.K. bye Stacy" she called back to her roommate, Stacy muttered something that neither Jason nor Mara could understand before slumping back onto her pillow.

Jason slept all the way down to San Antonio on the plane, waking up just as it landed. Shawn had left his car parked at the airport, after a short journey they pulled up in front of a large house in the suburbs.

"Home sweet home" muttered Shawn to himself as they pulled up; on the way up the path he pulled Jason to one side.

"Remember what I said about behaving yourself".

"Don't worry, I'll keep it together".

"Make sure ya do".

Shawn led the way through the door; they had barely gone three steps when there was a cry of "Daddy!" and a young boy came running down the stares and jumped into Shawn's arms.

"Hiya big man, where ya good for Mom while I was away?"

"Yeah! I was good Dad, I was real, REAL good, wasn't I Mom?"

The boy was now talking to the woman who had followed him down the stairs, she smiled and kissed Shawn on the cheek, Jason felt a slight pang of envy of the boy, he had the luxury of two loving parents while all Jason had was John, and even that seemed a little sketchy at the moment, he quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as the boy noticed him and Mara for the first time.

"Who're they?"

"These are Daddy's friends, this is Jason and…"

"Is it the Jason that you told me you beat 'hands down' at Summerslam Dad?"

Shawn laughed nervously and looked from his son to Jason; fortunately the teen had seen the funny side and played along.

"Yup, I just couldn't hang with your dad, he was too much to handle".

The boy smiled before turning his attention to Mara.

"What's your name?"

"My name's Mara".

"Mara? That's a funny name".

"My parents are funny people".

"Yeah, they actually like your boyfriend" muttered Jason earning himself an elbow in the ribs.

"Anyway" said Shawn. "Jason, Mara, this is my son Cameron, and my lovely wife Rebecca".

"Hello" said Jason stepping forward holding out his hand, she smiled at him and shook it, then did the same to Mara.

"Right" said Shawn holding up his bag. "I'm gonna go put this in the laundry, do ya want me to do the same to yours kid?"

"Well these are the only clothes I got apart from what I'm wearing now so, if it's not too much trouble".

"It's not kid don't worry about it".

Shawn walked off with Cameron leaving Jason and Mara with Rebecca.

"Well, I'm going to make some food, you two like spaghetti?"

The two replied yes and Rebecca started to walk off, Mara followed.

"Shall I help you Rebecca?"

"If you'd like I don't mind".

Jason was left alone in the hallway. _"I think I might as well make myself scarce for a while"_ he thought heading out into the back yard.

Jason kept a low profile for much of the day; he was doing his best not to do anything that would annoy Shawn or Rebecca. In an attempt to get on Rebecca's good side he offered to do the dishes on his own an amazed himself by doing it without breaking a single one, a new record for him. He spent the rest of the day outside in Shawn's rather large back yard; sometimes he was alone, sometimes with Mara, sometimes Cameron, who would bombard him with questions every time they spoke, and sometimes both. Cameron seemed to really like Mara and kept on calling her "Pretty" he seemed quite upset when Rebecca told him to leave the teens alone and go to bed. Jason and Mara weren't long in following and found the spare room set up for them, once the two had changed Mara got straight into bed but Jason sat at the bottom lost in thought.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about John, and whether or not he's gonna want to talk to me on Friday".

"Jason, you know your brother loves you, he's just upset right now. Come Friday he'll have calmed down and the two of you will be back to your usual annoying selves again".

Jason laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right".

"Probably?"

"Oh fine, you are right".

"Good, now come to bed and let's get some sleep".

"O.K. oh, by the way, you have a flower in your hair" he said getting under the covers.

"Yeah Cameron gave it to me, he's so sweet".

"Awww, Mara Daniels has a five year old crushing on her, that's so cute".

"Yeah, pity for him I only have eyes for you right now".

"Heh, thanks".

"Although…" she pretended to consider something. "He's nicer than you, better looking than you, and treats me better than you do, hmm… maybe I'm with the wrong guy".

"Very funny, you're really amusing, a barrel of laughs".

"I got you out of your bad mood didn't I?" She asked snuggling up to him, he put his arm around her.

"Yeah… Y'know something? I was actually envious of that kid earlier".

"What? Why would you envy a five year old boy?"

"He has something I never had and I never will have".

"What's that?"

"Two parents who love him".

"…Jason…"

"I know, I know I'm being stupid but… sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if Mom never died and if 'he' never left us. In fact, I even wonder if Mom would have died at all if 'he' had of stayed".

"Jason, no one expected your mother to get sick the way she did, what happened had nothing to do with your father, it just happened".

"Yeah… I really miss her right now, she'd have this mess between me and John sorted out in a heartbeat".

"I know you miss her, but you're your own person now, you have to do these things al… well, not quite alone, I'm still here for you".

"Trust me, you'll never know how grateful I am to you".

"Don't worry, you'll be paying me back when you get the money".

Jason laughed again. "You always know how to make me laugh".

"Someone has to keep our spirits up, now shall we get some sleep?"

"Yeah" Jason replied giving her a quick kiss. "Yeah, let's get some sleep, night".

"Night".

Within a few minutes both teens were asleep in each others arms.

Two Days Later… 

Shawn answered the phone ringing in the hall. "Hello?"

"Michaels, it's me John".

"Oh you, yeah I figured you'd be calling me sooner or later"

"Have you heard from Jason at all? I haven't been able to contact him for three days!"

"Well considering how you treated him, I'm not surprised he hasn't spoken to you, I mean, you hit him in the face! Then you left him stranded in Chicago with no money!"

"I know, I was angry but I shouldn't have done it, do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, right now he's outside showing my son how to play soccer, do you wanna talk to him yet?"

"No".

"No? So you still haven't got over last week?"

"He cost me the title! Twice!"

"That's no reason to do what you did!" Shawn yelled into the phone, his anger was rising, he couldn't believe John was still trying to justify what he did!

"Look" came the voice over the phone. "Can you give him a message from me?"

"Yeah… what is it?"

"Tell him I'm sorry for what I did and that I'll see him on Friday".

"So you're basically forgiving him?"

"Yeah… no… I dunno, just tell him I'll speak to him Friday".

"Yeah alright" Shawn hung up the phone. "Hey kid…"

John Cena hung up the phone on his end of the line, the ball was in his court now, reunite with Jason or cut the kid loose so he could fully focus on his wrestling career, the latter choice was kinda brutal, but Jason would understand… eventually.

"_Either way, I'm settling this issue on Friday!"_

**End of Chapter**

_Well there ya go! Will John cut Jason loose? Is this the end of the Cena family? Will I pass my exams? Find out next time! _

_R&R (Please?) _

_HOO-RAH!_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, Vince McMahon does, and what a wonderful job he does.

_Hello and welcome back everybody, when we last left Jason he and John had, had a falling out of monumental proportions and he ended up spending the week in San Antonio Texas with Shawn Michaels and his family. Coming up, John has vowed to clear up the mess once and for all. What does this mean? And what other twists will this chapter hold? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Twenty Two-Let The Games Begin!**

Jason Cena had been looking for his brother all night when John's music suddenly hit in the arena. San Antonio Texas, home of the first ever edition of Friday Night Smackdown. From the moment he, Mara and Shawn arrived at the arena Jason had been looking for John, the older Cena had said that he would settle things between him and his brother "Once and for all" which put Jason in an uneasy presence of mind. A feeling which got worse when he saw his brother heading down to ringside with a mic in his hand.

"What's he doing out there?" He wondered out loud.

"Maybe he wants to settle it in public" suggested Shawn.

"Nah, he wouldn't, John NEVER takes his personal life out into the open" replied Jason. _"Then again"_ he thought. _"Maybe he wants everyone to know what happens"_

Meanwhile John was in the ring about to tell the world his decision.

"Now, usually when John Cena's in town, he walks down that aisle with his live mic, makes fun of someone for the sake of entertainment, and generally has a good time. However tonight I'm not here to make fun of people, I am here to settle an issue that has been playing out over your TV screens lately". He paused for a moment before continuing.

"Anyone who saw Summerslam, and anyone who saw Smackdown last week knows what I'm talking about, but for those of you who missed it here's what I'm talking about".

Footage played on the screen of Jason superkicking John at Summerslam.

"Right there you have Summerslam when I defended my WWE title against JBL, my brother came out to help me and ended up costing me the title. Now, can you blame me for being a little be pissed off at my brother for that? Sure it was an accident but the end of the story is that my brother caused me to lose the title, wait sorry, my bad. That is NOT the end of the story because a few days later I got a rematch for the WWE title and this happened".

Footage again played on the screen, this time showing Jason hitting John with a chair.

"Now, I think you all can see why I'm so pissed off after the match, my brother, accidentally or not, cost me the WWE title not once, but TWICE! But pissed off as I was there is no excuse for what I did afterwards".

The crowd was then shown when John nailed Jason in the face, then abandoning him in Chicago.

"There you have it, there you have what many people have called the dissolution of the Cena family, but now, it's time to set the record straight. Jason, I told you tonight was gonna be the end of it, so come on down. This problem started in public, and it's gonna finish in public, some come on down and listen to what I have to say".

Jason's music hit and the younger Cena slowly came down to ringside, everyone in the arena could sense the tension between the two as Jason got into the rig and stood opposite his brother. John spoke again.

"Bro' I just want you to listen for a minute, no doubt you're feeling as bad about this as I am, but, at the end of the day it's gotta happen. Now, you cost me the title twice, I'm still pissed off about that but you've apologised for it and I suppose that's all you can do in that situation, that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it but, for what it's worth, I accept your apology. Also, what you did is no excuse for me leaving you stranded the way I did, so do you, in turn, accept my apology?"

Jason swallowed hard and nodded. John remained straight faced as he continued.

"Right, now we got that issue out of the way there is a more pressing one to take care of, that being, whether on not me and you stay together or not".

Jason looked at the floor; he knew where this was going.

"Over the past week I've had time to think, I've also had advice from a lot of people as well, some saying to stick with you because we're family, and some saying to cut you loose cause you're more trouble than you're worth. Now to those people I have one thing to say…"

Jason winced, here it comes.

"… Who in the hell do you think you are? How dare you suggest to me I turn my back on my little brother, the only living relative I have left! I'd just as soon blow my brains out! Now Jason, look at me" He turned his attention to his brother. "We've been having problems lately, but I would NEVER turn my back on you! If there's one thing the Cena family does, it's look after their own and that's what I'm gonna do now, and forever!"

John pulled his brother into a hug in front of the world before raising the mic again.

"Now there's one more issue that I wanna deal with tonight, it's been brought to my attention that our WWE champion JBL, has been bragging about bringing down the Cena brothers. Well, we don't look down to me JBL, so why don't you bring your cabinet down here and Jason and I will show you how united we really are!"

John dropped the mic and got ready to fight, Jason, still taking in what had happened was slower to react. However, it wasn't JBL's music that hit, but Shawn Michaels', HBK came down to ringside to a huge response from the crowd, he also had a mic in his hand.

"Hold on a second, hold on a second there MC Wannabe, as happy as I am to see you and the kid one happy family again, and as much as I'd like to see you kick JBL's ass from one side of my hometown to the other, I had something else in mind for our WWE champion tonight".

"Oh yeah? And what is that?"

"Well, seeing as how you've had your chance with JBL, and seeing as how this is my hometown we're in tonight, I'm here to say, if anyone's getting a shot at JBL tonight, it's gonna be ME!"

Before John could respond to Shawn, another theme hit and Christian came down to ringside with Tomko in tow.

"Hold on, I know what's going on here, you're trying to keep me out of the title picture! On my first night on Smackdown I pinned John Cena, in fact I would be champion right now if it wasn't for that punk standing there!"

Jason smirked and stared Christian down. "What are you gonna do about it CLB?"

Christian went to respond but Kurt Angle's music cut him off.

"Hey! If anyone in this building deserves a shot at the title it's me! I've made everyone in that ring tap out, excluding the kid only because he's never faced me. In fact Mr. Hometown Hero, I believe I made you tap out on the biggest stage of them all!"

"Why don't you come down here and try it again!"

"Is that a challenge?" Kurt dropped the mic and started to make his way down to ringside, Chris Benoit's music hit and stopped him in his tracks as the U.S. champion came out and picked up Kurt's mic.

"All I'm hearing right now is everyone bitching and moaning about why they deserve to be champion, well how's this for a reason?" He held up the U.S. title. "Not only that but recently the only people who have beaten JBL who are currently asking for a title shot are Shawn Michaels and myself!"

"_Only because I helped both of you!"_ thought Jason. Benoit went to carry on but there was yet another interruption as Rey Mysterio joined Benoit out on the aisle, Benoit actually gave Rey the mic so he could say his piece.

"Well all I have to say is this, if everyone else wants a title shot then I'm putting my name in as well!"

"_Jeez" _thought Jason. _"How many more people want a title shot?"_

**GONG!**

"I had to ask".

The light in the arena all went out in preparation for the arrival of The Undertaker, when they came back on the Deadman was standing in the ring behind Christian. The CLB turned, then freaked when he saw 'Taker' and tried to hide behind Jason, John and Shawn. Undertaker said nothing, but made a belt motion around his waist making it clear what his intentions were, Teddy Long's music hit and the GM came out to restore order.

"Now then playa's, it seems we have a problem determining the new number one contender, fortunately I foresaw this happening and I would like to announce, right here on the first edition of Friday Night Smackdown, an eight man number-one contendership tournament, which I have entitled the 'Deadly Games' tournament. Now, this will take place over the next three weeks, starting tonight so…"

"Hold on Teddy" said John. "Only seven people out here have asked for a title shot".

"I know John, in fact, the eighth man doesn't even know he's in it yet".

"Do you know?"

"Of course I know playa, here's a clue, he's standing right next to you".

Jason's jaw dropped, John turned to him and Jason immediately went defensive.

"Hey, you heard him, I didn't know, I'm just as surprised as you!"

"Now" Teddy continued. "I took the liberty of making up a graphic of the tournament, so here's a look at the line-up".

The graphic flashed up on the big-screen, the matches were set up as, HBK vs. Benoit, Angle vs. Jason Cena, Christian vs. Undertaker (_"Ouch"_ thought Jason) and John Cena vs. Mysterio.

Christian was throwing a fit about his opponent while everyone else took in their match, Jason and John couldn't fight until the final, but Jason could face Shawn in the next round. The superstars stared each other down

"Well playa's that's it, the tournament starts tonight so, let the Deadly Games begin!"

**End of Chapter.**

_Well I'm just gonna leave it there, it's pretty short but that's cause I just wanted to get the Jason-John sitch over with. The action really kicks off next time with the opening round of the Deadly Games Tournament. Will Jason and John advance? Could Jason be the new number one contender? Will Christian survive 'Taker'? Find out next time!_

_R&R (Please?)_

_HOO-RAH!_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or any other wrestling promotion, all I own is myself.

_And we are… back. Coming up, the number one contender, Deadly Games tournament, who will advance? Who won't? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Twenty Three-First Round Carnage**

Jason continued to warm up in the locker room as he waited for his match with Kurt Angle; the Deadly Games tournament was underway with the United States champion Chris Benoit going against the hometown hero HBK Shawn Michaels. Most of the guys were gathered round the monitor watching the match, out of the tournament participants only he and Rey were there, Christian was trying to get his opponent changed to someone else, Undertaker never went to the locker room and no-one knew where John was. Kurt was preparing for the match as well; Jason was feeling a little nervous due to a gesture Kurt had made as he was leaving the ring earlier. The wrestling machine as he called himself had held both his hands in front of Jason's face and made a snapping motion symbolising what he was going to do to Jason's ankle. Rey was watching the monitor cheering on his friend Benoit, he had the advantage of waiting until the main event before wrestling John, he noticed Jason warming up ad came over.

"You ready for this?"

"Dunno, I'm feelin' kinda nervous".

"Really? The number of big matches you've had so far I'd think you'd not feel nerves any more".

"Yeah, well, none of those matches was against a guy who could break my ankle in about fifty different ways were they?"

"True, but look at it this way, Kurt's just another guy and this is just another match, a match that puts you one step closer to a title shot granted, but it's basically just another test for you".

"Yeah, true, it's just a question of whether or not I can pass it".

"I think you will, then, who knows? Maybe I'll see you in the final".

"If I get past the winner of this match" replied Jason gesturing at the monitor. "And if you get past John and 'Taker'".

"You don't think Christian will beat Undertaker either then?"

"Nope".

Rey laughed. "So, who would you rather face? Shawn or Chris?"

"Well, it'd be good to get a rematch with Shawn, but Chris would be a new challenge and that would be good as well".

"Oh…" The discussion was stopped as John came in and headed straight over to his brother, he and Rey stared each other down before Rey went back to watching the match. Jason waited for John to speak, but his brother didn't.

"John? C'mon you don't still think I asked for a title shot do you?"

"It seems rather convenient, you being in the title picture so soon after I lose it".

"John, I was just as surprised as you were, I came here to sort things out with you, the last thing I expected, or needed for that matter, is a match with Kurt Angle!"

John seemed to soften. "Well, you got it anyway, so you're gonna have to do it".

"You wanna swap? I can have Rey and you can have…"

"Nothing doin' kid, Teddy signed it so we gotta do it, speaking of which you better get going, your match is next".

"But Shawn and Chris are…"

Jason turned back to the screen to see Shawn celebrating the victory and his advance to the next round. He gulped, it was his turn now.

"Well… here goes nothing".

"Good luck kid" said John encouraging the other guys to do the same, Jason left the locker room and bumped into Mara, who seemed almost as nervous as him, and Josh Mathews, accompanied by camera crew.

"Jason, could I get a comment on your match with Kurt Angle tonight?"

"Uhhh… yeah" said Jason, the longer it took for the match to take place the better in his mind.

"Jason Cena tonight you face Kurt Angle in the opening round of the Deadly Games tournament and already many people are writing you off, Kurt Angle included, your response?"

"My response? My response is what it was when you all wrote me off against JBL, I went out and beat him! I am an underdog, always have been, but what everyone learns sooner or later is this, never underestimate the underdog, or you just might find yourself on the receiving end of an upset".

Jason left with Mara in tow, the Deadly Games tournament was set for one hell of a match.

Shawn was still at ringside when Kurt Angle's music hit, the Heartbreak Kid had joined Michael Cole and Tazz on commentary for the match so he could 'scout' his opponent one more time. Kurt came round the ring to face him.

"After I break this kids ankle I'm gonna break yours next week!" He yelled, Shawn ignored him and stayed seated awaiting Jason's entrance. When the teen got in the ring he realised just what he was in for, he was facing Kurt Angle, an Olympic gold medallist! You don't just face them everyday. He stared Kurt down and saw the same gesture Kurt had made earlier. _"Well, not turning back now"_

Kurt dominated the early exchange, every technical move Jason tried was met with a counter into a pin or submission. Kurt was enjoying himself, if he kept this up the kid would soon tire himself out and be easy pickings, or so he thought. He became overconfident, and began to get sloppy, eventually he went for a takedown from behind which Jason countered into a pin, Kurt barely kicked out at two! Realising his mistake Kurt jumped back up to try and regain the advantage only for Jason to take him down with a couple of arm-drags, followed by a takedown into a pin, Kurt kicked out again and was met with another arm-drag, then a big dropkick sending him to the outside.

Kurt stood outside the ring trying to regain his composure._ "It's O.K."_ he told himself. _"You just let your guard down, calm down and you'll be fine"_ he looked up and saw Shawn laughing at him.

"Not so easy is it?" Kurt got up in his face but Shawn didn't stop grinning. "I'd turn round if I were you".

Kurt turned just in time to see Jason come flying over the top, he wasn't able to dodge in time and felt the full weight of the teen crash down on him. Jason was up immediately to press the advantage, he whipped Kurt towards the safety barrier but it was countered, Jason jumped up onto the barrier and came back off it with a clothesline sending Kurt back down. The teen spun round and high-fived Shawn before picking Kurt up and whipping him towards the steel steps, Kurt reversed it and this time Jason couldn't avoid colliding with them full force.

Kurt took over from then and began to punish Jason; he particularly focused on the right ankle and slowly worked away at it so that Jason would offer little resistance when he finally put on the anklelock. Jason tried to make comebacks but the 'wrestling machine' would constantly put the brakes on any attempt for Jason to regain the advantage. The teen attempted his usual comeback by ducking a clothesline and going for a flying forearm but Kurt caught him and hit a belly-to-belly suplex for a two count. He tried to follow it with a hat trick of German suplexes but on the third Jason slipped behind him and hit one of his own.

Both superstars got up and Jason began to take over, he hit a powerslam for a two-count and followed up with a slam, he climbed to the top and came down with a big cross-body for another two, he hit the ropes but Kurt was up to meat him with another belly-to-belly but Jason countered into one of his own. The teen then went for a superkick but Kurt caught it and went for the anklelock, Jason fortunately managed to kick him away and hit the impaler for another two. Kurt crawled to the corner and pulled himself up, Jason went for the stinger splash but Kurt avoided it and Jason crashed into the turnbuckle, Kurt lifted Jason to the top-rope and went to follow but the younger Cena gave him a few punches to send him back down, he stood up to hit a high impact move but Kurt was back up, the Olympian ran forward and brought Jason all the way down with a big belly-to-belly suplex, he covered but Jason got a shoulder up at two.

Kurt signalled that the end was near and went for the Angle slam when Jason got up but the teen somehow countered it into a DDT, Jason went back to the top and came down looking for a frog splash but Kurt moved! Jason had barely hit the mat when Kurt had put the anklelock on him again, Jason screamed in pain and tried to crawl to the ropes, he fingers just grazed them but Kurt pulled him back away and sat down, wrapping his legs around Jason's so that the teen couldn't move. Jason tried desperately to reach the ropes but they were just out of his reach, Kurt locked it on tighter causing Jason to scream again, he raised his arm to tap… and only just managed to stop himself, with a sudden surge of adrenaline he kicked at Kurt's hands with his other foot and felt the grip slacken, he launched himself forward before Kurt could put it back on and grabbed the bottom rope.

Kurt's frustration was growing but he called for the Angle slam again, again it was countered but this time Jason landed behind him and went for the F-U, he lifted Kurt up but his right ankle gave out before he could hit it and both dropped to the floor. Kurt got up and charged Jason but the teen countered with a drop-toehold that sent Kurt's neck to the middle-rope, he bounced back up and dropped to his knees, Jason limped forward and went for the shining wizard but Kurt ducked and went for the anklelock again! Before he could get it locked in Jason pushed himself up and popped a forward roll grabbing Kurt's legs as he did pulling him into a pin, the referee counted, and got the three!

Jason slowly pulled himself up and he realised what he had done, he'd beaten Kurt Angle! He was going to the semi-final! As he was celebrating Kurt argued with the referee, suddenly he spun round and gave Jason the Angle Slam! He then put the anklelock back on, Jason screamed and began tapping but, the match being over, Kurt wouldn't let go. Just as the pressure got too much and Jason thought his ankle would snap he felt Kurt's hands let go, he rolled onto his back grabbing his ankle and saw Shawn beating on Kurt, Kurt countered by raking Shawn's eyes and went for the Angle slam but Shawn slipped out and gave Kurt Sweet Chin Music sending him to the outside. He then turned his attention to Jason.

"You O.K. Kid? Can ya stand?"

"I dunno," replied Jason before trying to put weight on his ankle and falling back down. "No, I can't".

"Right let's get ya to the trainer". Shawn helped Jason out of the ring and, along with Mara, helped support him to the back.

The rest of the night seemed like a blur to Jason, he vaguely remembered people coming to the trainer's room to congratulate him, he also remembered the trainer fitting a brace on his ankle.

"Will it be alright for next week?" he had asked.

"It depends on how much stress you put on it".

While he was in the trainer's room Christian faced the Undertaker and lost, as was expected, but he gave a good go of it before inevitably falling victim to the Tombstone.

"_Looks like John or Rey are gonna have a tough job next week"_ he thought as his brother made his way out for the match, he didn't remember much of it but it ended with John countering the West Coast Pop into a powerbomb then following up with the F-U for the win. _"YES! Alright bro!"_ He thought before seeing JBL and Orlando came out and attacked John, Jason sighed and got up to go help, as soon as he left the room he met Shawn.

"Why did I know you were gonna go help?"

"Because you're psychic and I'm that kinda guy" replied Jason before the two set off, when they got to the ring Shawn went for Orlando while Jason battled with JBL. Shawn quickly dealt with the chief of staff and Jason backed JBL into a corner, the cabinet leader responded by kicking Jason's injured ankle, the teen limped away and JBL went for the Clothesline-From-Hell but Jason ducked causing JBL to receive Sweet Chin Music from Shawn.

Jason limped toward JBL to talk trash but noticed the title lying on the ground next to him, he picked it up and stared at it and for a brief moment imagined what it would feel like to be champ and the image of himself coming to the ring with it around his waist popped into his head. The image disappeared when he noticed John staring at him; he looked from the title to his brother then winked before draping it over JBL, when he looked back up John was grinning.

"Don't get any ideas kid"

"Yeah, we all know I'm gonna get the shot!" Said Shawn.

Before Jason or John could reply…

**GONG!**

For the second time that night the lights in the arena went out and when they came on Undertaker was in the ring, he looked at his three challengers and repeated the motion he made earlier as Jason, John and Shawn all stared him down.

The Deadly games Tournament was getting interesting.

**End of Chapter**

_Hmmm, could that be greed forming in Jason's head? Coming up, the semi-finals of the Deadly Games Tournament. Will Jason win his rematch with Shawn? Will his ankle be one hundred percent? Will John get through 'Taker'? Find out next time._

_R&R (Please?)_

_HOO-RAH!_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or any of its storylines.

_Wassup? Welcome back to the Fanfic where anyone who has a good idea gets it stolen and used by me. In our last chapter we had the first round of the 'Deadly Games' number one contender tournament. Jason beat Kurt Angle, John beat Rey Rey, Shawn beat Benoit and 'Taker' beat Christian. We're not quite at the semi finals yet so bear with me, this chapter ain't totally pointless._

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Twenty Four-Dreams, Flashbacks & Realities**

-Begin Dream-

Jason Cena stood on the aisleway of the Boston arena the No Mercy main event take place, he had no idea how long he had been standing there, just that he'd been watching JBL beat the hell out of his challenger for what seemed like forever, the crowd was trying to will the challenger back into it and it seemed to be working as he tried to fight his way back to his feet, he turned towards Jason for the first time and Jason noticed that his whole face was covered in blood, it was almost impossible to tell who it was. The match continued on and somehow the challenger emerged victorious, Jason found himself in the ring about to congratulate this guy, whoever he was, when he heard his music being played, he looked around in confusion and suddenly heard the ring announcer making the announcement to the Boston crowd.

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE champion… JASON CENA!"

Jason was severely confused, Jason Cena? He was Jason Cena, wasn't he? Mara was in the ring as well hugging this other guy, Jason went to ask what the hell was going on when the guy turned to him, the two looked right at each other and Jason realised it WAS him! He stared himself down while the other Jason celebrated with the title as if he wasn't there. John was in the ring now hugging the other Jason, Shawn was there, Spanky, Miz, Birchill… the other Jason turned to him again, they looked right into each others eyes and the other Jason raised the title above his head…

-End Dream-

… Jason woke with a start, he was panting and sweating as though he'd run a marathon, it took a while for him to realise where he was, his hotel room in Baltimore. What the hell was that? A dream? It seemed so real, as though he was actually there, watching himself win the title. He rubbed his eyes and reached over to turn the lamp on the bedside table, he jumped when the light came on itself and someone touched him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry, it's me" said Mara. "I was going to wake you, you were muttering and whimpering in your sleep, bad dream?"

"Yeah, no, I dunno" he said.

"So it was a bad dream and it wasn't?"

"It was kinda weird, it was No Mercy and I saw myself beat JBL for the title".

"That's a bad dream?"

"No, but I got confused cause I was watching myself win, like an out of body experience you know?"

There was a silence between the two for a few moments.

"So why are you up?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep, mind if I come in with you for a while?"

"Course not, there's enough room for both of us".

Jason moved over and allowed Mara to slip under the covers with him, when he reached across to turn off the light he saw a pair of crutches leaning against the wall, for a moment he wondered why they were there, then remembered that they were his. The trainer had given them to him at the end of last weeks show as a precaution saying he wouldn't need them so long as he didn't put stress on his ankle, Jason had planned on spending the week lying on the sofa watching TV or playing computer games, that plan had lasted all of three seconds as he got out of the car, carrying the crutches over his shoulders to show John that he didn't need them, he saw a soccer ball lying on the lawn just asking to be kicked, he granted its request and… well, lets just say it was lucky he had those crutches. He was supposed to use them right up until his match with Shawn the next night, but he'd be damned if he let anyone, especially Shawn, know he wasn't at one hundred percent. He noted the ankle brace next to the light, he'd be wearing that during his match, he just hoped no-one would notice it. Mara broke up his thoughts.

"You gonna turn out the light or stay there staring at the crutches all night?"

Jason flipped out the light and tried to get comfortable again, he winced as a sharp pain shot through his ankle, Mara noticed.

"It hurting again?"

"Yeah".

"But nothing I say is gonna stop you competing tomorrow, right?"

"I've already told you, I'm not forfeiting this tournament, anyway, the trainer said it'll be fine by next week".

"That's only if you don't put pressure on it until then, and a match with Shawn Michaels isn't gonna help you!"

"Did you just come here to try and talk me out of it, again?"

"No, I am trying to make you see sense though, why are you so willing to risk injuring yourself like that?"

"Cause I wanna prove all those people who said I can't do it wrong".

"Jason, you beat JBL and you took Shawn Michaels to the limit and you haven't even been here six months, you've proved them wrong already".

"Maybe…" muttered Jason, in truth there was only one person who he wanted to prove wrong, a person who had made it clear what he thought about him, and practically forced Jason not to take the offer TNA had made him shortly before he joined WWE, Mara's brother, The 'Fallen Angel' Christopher Daniels…

_-Begin Flashback-_

_Jason walked through the backstage area of soundstage 21 in Orlando Florida, this was it, his big shot at the big time, a non-televised match just before iMPACT, TNA's number one show, if he impressed then he would probably be given one TV match to see how he handled the pressure, then maybe a full time contract. It all swung on how he did in this match, he didn't have to win, just impress TNA Management enough that they felt he would be a good addition to the roster. The fact that he didn't have to win helped, especially considering who his opponent was, Sonny Siaki, a former X-Division champ and a TNA mainstay since its inception in 2002, few people knew the six-sided ring (and Jason wasn't too keen on competing in first match in that ring against Siaki) better than he did. Mara was there too but she was almost certainly in TNA already, Christopher had pushed hard to earn her a call up and all she had to do was sign the dotted line, the only thing stopping her was Jason, she had made it clear to Christopher, management and Jason that if he wasn't offered a contract she wasn't signing, and this was with Jason telling her to as well._

"_Just sign it and get it over with" he said. "So what if I don't make it? I'll get another shot"._

"_Yeah but who knows when that'll be?"_

_Jason smirked as he warmed up, he had to give it to Mara, she was loyal, she had stuck by him so many times since they had begun running the Indies together, she had even stood up to her brother for him, it was no secret, Christopher HATED him, but he felt he was slowly winning him over, he had taken to calling Jason by his first name rather than his last, even if it was usually followed by an insult. He looked up as Mara and her brother approached._

"_Ready Jason?" She asked._

"_Ready to get turned down, that is" said her brother._

"_Ready as I'll ever be, just keep that X-title warm for me Chris, I just might be your next challenger if Dixie decides to give me a contract"._

_Mara looked nervously, between her brother and her boyfriend, Christopher had hated Jason from the moment he had laid eyes on him, it had gotten worse when he found out what Jason's last name was, John Cena was a hated guy in TNA. To his credit Jason had tried to get on with Christopher, it was starting to work, but the two would never be best friends._

"_At least you have confidence there's no denying that" said Christopher. "Mara, go make sure that Dixie watches this match, I want her to see just how much of a joke this boy would be in TNA"._

_Mara walked off looking nervously over her shoulder, she hated leaving the two alone, they had never fought, but you just couldn't be sure._

"_Now she's gone I can talk to you" Christopher said suddenly._

"_You wanna talk to me? What about?"_

"_THIS!"_

_Jason suddenly found himself pinned to the wall be his throat, he struggled against the grip that Christopher had on his neck, but couldn't get loose._

"_What the Hell are you doing?" he managed to get out. Christopher moved his face inches from the teens._

"_Now you listen to me, you low-life piece of shit!" He hissed. "For the last six months I've watched you put your hands on my sister and I haven't said anything about it"._

"_Are you kidding me? You always put me down in front of her! And I just took it because I thought you were trying to protect her"._

"_I am trying to protect her!"_

"_You're trying to control her! Telling her who to go out with, what to wear, that's not protection that's manipulation!"_

"_Listen thug, for the last six months I've put up with it solely because I know she's young and that she doesn't know what's best for her!"_

"_Oh, and you do?"_

"_Yeah, I do, and you're not, now she may not listen to me, there's nothing I can do about that. But what I can do is make your life a living hell if you take that contract!"_

"_You'd do that?"_

"_There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you away from her, take now for instance, I could just snap your neck like a twig if I felt like it, but I won't, because I wouldn't get away with it and because I don't think your mother deserves to lose a son, but, If you take the contract you better hope you never face me because, if you do, you will never WALK again, let alone wrestle!"_

_For the first time fear crossed Jason's face._

"_Why? Why do this?"_

"_To protect my sister, face it Jason, you're never going to amount to anything as a wrestler, you'll never make it to the top, but, you'll amount to even less as a person, I know your type, hanging out on the street, causing trouble ,doing drugs. If Mara knew she wouldn't be seen DEAD with you!"_

"_She does know, she knows almost everything I did, including how I got out of that lifestyle, and for the record, I may have grew up on the street but I NEVER did drugs!"_

"_And for that I'll give you credit" Christopher noticed Mara coming and took his had off Jason's neck. "Now, remember what I said and good luck out there" he laughed walking off leaving Jason standing there in shock…_

_-End Flashback-_

Jason sighed, he remembered that night well, he thought about it a lot, Christopher's threat had worked on him, the match he with Siaki was good but not anything special, Dixie had come to Jason with a contract ready for him to sign, Jason turned it down saying he wasn't ready to go on TV just yet, a lame excuse, but Dixie bought it. Mara had been pissed but forgave him in time, he never told her about the confrontation, he never told anyone. _"I'd love to meet him now"_ he thought. _"I'd teach him a lesson in respect!"_ He had sworn that day that he would make a name for himself, that he would go down in history as one of the greatest champions in history, just so he could go back and throw it in Daniels' face and say he'd done it.

"Are you alright?" Asked Mara. "You've been quiet a long time".

"I was just thinking, Mara?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Kinda, why?"

"Well it's just that dream seemed so real, maybe it will happen, maybe I'll win the tournament and the title".

"Jason you're starting to sound like Orton".

"Oh Christ! I better shut up then!"

Mara laughed. "C'mon Jason, it was just a dream".

"Yeah, besides my dream had No Mercy in Boston, really it's being held in New Orleans".

"See? Now, let's get some sleep, you have a big match with Shawn tomorrow".

"Yeah, goodnight Mara".

She reached up to kiss him. "Goodnight… champ".

She settled in Jason's arms and as asleep in minutes, Jason was up a little longer, his final thoughts before dropping off were…

"_Jason Cena… WWE Champion!"_

**End of Chapter.**

_Y'know, looking back on this chapter it seems rather bad, oh well, if it is my excuse is I'm upset because my football team lost the Champions League Final last night. Anyway, will Jason beat Shawn? Will John beat Undertaker? Will Jason's ankle hold up? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: WWE belongs to Vince, how can I compete with that?

_Welcome back, coming up: the semi-finals of the 'Deadly Games' tournament, Jason faces Shawn in a rematch from Summerslam, John faces 'Taker', and you gotta believe JBL's gonna be in there somewhere. Who's gonna advance? Will Jason's ankle hold up? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Twenty Five-Summerslam Rematch**

No sooner had the pyro's finished going off in the arena, when JBL's music hit and the WWE champion came out to the ring, the Baltimore crowd gave him the usual reception that he received, deafening boo's. The champion obviously had something to say, although most people would have already heard it about a hundred times already, not that it stopped JBL from talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce myself, my name is John 'Bradshaw' Layfield, wrestling god, American hero and WWE champion!" The crowd booed again.

"Now I'd just like to take a moment of your time to address a little issue, that being the number one contendership 'Deadly Games' tournament. Now as you all know the semi-finals are tonight and I'd just like to say this… what's the point? What's the point in going through all the effort to find a new number one contender when I'm just gonna beat them down and retain my title at No Mercy? This just proves that Teddy Long has lost the plot, I mean, just look at my prospective challengers. John Cena, I beat his ass for the title at Summerslam and I'd do it again at No Mercy! Shawn Michaels, he's a has-been, he doesn't have what it takes anymore! The Undertaker, I beat him at No Mercy last year! History would just be repeating itself, please just accept it, there is no-one on this roster who can beat me, I am, as I said earlier **A WRESTLING**…"

Before JBL could finish his speech Jason's music hit and the younger Cena, ankle brace and all, made his way to the ring.

"Can I help you? You better have a damn good reason for interrupting me!"

"Oh I have a good reason alright… champ, but first may I ask you something? When you went over your prospective challengers did you forget someone?"

"I don't think so, should I care?"

"You should, considering it was me you left off that list".

"You? Oh yeah, I remember now! You're Shawn Michaels' opponent tonight, I didn't forget, I just thought that it would be a waste of breathe going over what I've done to you as you're not gonna advance tonight".

"Well, if I were you, I'd hope I don't advance, cause as much as you like to think otherwise there is one thing I have over you, Ibeat your ass one, two, threeback at the Great American Bash!"

JBL went nuts. "You know damn well that was a fluke! That will never happen again! Besides you're talking as though you have a hope in hell of winning that tournament, get it into your thick skull, you little degenerate! Even if you somehow beat Shawn Michaels, The Undertaker, after he's done destroying your brother, is gonna put you six feet under! Of course, he won't beat me but…"

"Sorry, but did you just call me a degenerate? Cause if you did then you'll understand what I mean when I say that I got two words for ya!"

"Listen, boy, just because your Mom did that doesn't mean everyone else…"

That was all JBL managed to get out before being mugged by Jason, the cocky grin on the teen's face had been replaced by a look of pure rage, he pounded JBL back into the corner and gave him punch after punch after punch until Orlando hit the ring, he faired little better and was quickly beaten down as well, Danny and a hesitant Doug ran in to help but also felt the teen's wrath. Eventually the three lackeys gained an advantage over Jason but before they could press it John charged the ring to help his brother, he beat down all three and sent them outside, he helped Jason up and tried to reason with him.

"Jason, calm down, you're gonna hurt yourself" He yelled in his brothers' face, it didn't seem to register, the comment about their mother had Jason in such a rage that he didn't seem to care whose ass he kicked, if you were within a ten-mile radius you'd get a beating, he took a step forward towards John, the older Cena stood firm.

"Kid, don't make me fight you" he warned, Jason seemed to calm down but before John could continue to reason with his brother, he noticed JBL charging Jason with the title, he pushed Jason to one side and took the full force of the belt to his face and went down in a heap. Jason spun round and took JBL down opening up with right hands again, the cabinet returned and began beating him down again but now Shawn was coming down to even the score, he, like John, cleared the ring of JBL's lackeys and noticed the leader getting to his feet, he spun round with Sweet Chin Music but JBL seemed to know it was coming and dodged to one side leaving Jason to receive Shawn's foot to his jaw laying him out, it took a second for Shawn to realise that he hadn't hit his intended target, he forgot all about JBL a turned his attention to seeing if the teen was alright, when his back was turned JBL came up behind him with the belt preparing to lay him out as he had done to John…

**GONG!**

The lights in the arena went out which could only mean one thing, JBL decided he'd rather not face the 'Deadman' and bailed from the ring. Undertaker and Shawn watched him leave; Shawn went back to checking on Jason but noticed Undertaker's eyes turn to him, as concerned for Jason as he was, Shawn didn't like the look he was being given and slowly left the ring, fortunately for his conscience Undertaker didn't do anything to the two Cena's but instead stared Shawn down until he had left.

* * *

Once Jason regained his awareness of where he was both Shawn and Undertaker were gone, John was being helped to his feet by referee's and Mara was checking if he was alright, in reality she was trying to keep him from exploding when he remembered why it was he'd been laid out, he slowly got to his feet and shook his head to clear it, once he'd regained his composure he spun round and walked right passed Mara up the aisle. When he got backstage he headed straight for the locker room, as he'd thought Shawn was there, a concerned look came over his face as Jason approached.

"Look kid I'm sorry about…"

"What the hell happened out there?" Jason yelled causing the whole room to go silent. Shawn remained in his seat looking Jason dead in the eye.

"Look, it was an accident, I didn't mean…"

"Accident? If it was an accident why didn't you see if I was alright?"

"Because if I'd have stayed in that ring then 'Taker' would have had my head on a plate, I may be your friend, but I ain't gonna risk losing a spot in a number one contenders tournament, especially when you're my opponent".

"So you just decided to run and leave me for him to finish off for you huh? In fact how do I know that superkick was an accident?"

"You think I'd try and take you out? Paranoid much?"

"Paranoid?"

"Yeah, paranoid". Shawn was now standing and he and Jason were standing inches apart, something had to give.

"How's this for paranoid?" To the shock of the other guys watching Jason suddenly bitch-slapped Shawn across the face! Shawn looked shocked, then hurt, then responded with a slap of his own!

"Don't you EVER do that to me again!" He screamed at Jason, who had fallen backwards, the teen glared at Shawn, then went for him! Fortunately the superstars in the room dived in between the two before a full-scale brawl could break out, John ran in to find his brother being dragged out of the room and Shawn being prevented from going after him by the other guys.

"You need to calm that kid down" said Shawn when he noticed him. "I was already gonna give him a beating in the match now he's gone and pissed me off!"

John nodded and went in search of his brother, he found him sitting with Mara in the catering area, he backed up, if anyone could calm him down it was Mara.

"How did I know you were gonna start a fight tonight?" She asked.

"It's not my fault, you heard what JBL said about Mom".

"But you didn't need to take it out on Shawn".

"He superkicked me!"

"Jason, if you couldn't tell it was an accident then you really are the most brain dead guy I've ever met".

"_More than Chris? I doubt it"_ thought Jason, he responded to Mara with a shrug.

"I think you should go apologise to Shawn".

"For what?" Jason cringed when he realised how childish that sounded.

"You slapped him across the face and tried to start a fight in the locker room, that's 'what for'".

"Yeah alright" Jason conceded. "Just as soon as Teddy and Cannon are done talking to me".

Sure enough the GM and the network representative came over to the two teens.

"Jason" began Teddy gently. "You feeling alright playa?"

"I feel fine Teddy, why?"

"Well, ya seem a little on edge, you sure you wanna compete tonight?"

"Please don't tell me you want me to forfeit".

"I don't, I just wanna know if your head's on straight, I saw what ya did to JBL and I heard about what happened with Shawn".

"That was a mistake, I'm going to apologise now".

Cannon laughed. "Yeah right".

"I am, just cause you're an ass doesn't mean I am".

Cannon frowned and walked away, Teddy and Jason exchanged a grin before the GM went on his way.

"Right, now to find Shawn".

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Josh Mathews and my guest at this time, the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels". Shawn walked into the camera shot, Josh continued.

"Shawn we are just moments away from your Summerslam rematch with Jason Cena in the 'Deadly Games' tournament but you and Jason have already clashed tonight according to locker room reports".

"Really? What do these reports say?"

"That you and Jason nearly came to blows in the locker room".

"Let me set the record straight, the kid was a little fired up and we had a disagreement, that's all, as to why he was fired up, maybe it's nerves, maybe it's head games or maybe he's starting to feel the pressure of being a seventeen year old kid in a number one contendership tournament, I don't know but…"

Shawn trailed off as Jason came up to him, the two stared each other down before Jason spoke.

"Look, about earlier…"

"No need, it's cool".

"No, I really am sorry about it".

"Like I said it's cool, takes a real man to come up and admit he's wrong like that".

"So we're even now?"

"Yeah".

"O.K. sorry to interrupt and all, but I had to get that off my chest, but since I'm here I figured I'd ask you somethin'"

"Go ahead".

"At Summerslam I shook your hand when you beat me, are you gonna do the same thing?"

Shawn laughed. "You sound confident, course I will".

"I am confident, see ya out there".

"And may the best man win".

"I plan too!" Yelled Jason, already leaving before Shawn could reply. HBK laughed and shook his head.

"Man that kid has an ego".

* * *

Tony Chimel stood the mid-ring. "Ladies and gentlemen the following contest, scheduled for one fall, is a 'Deadly Games' semi-final match" he paused, Shawn's music hit. "Introducing first from San Antonio Texas, The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels!"

Shawn danced his way to the ring to a lot of love from the Baltimore crowd, as soon as he got to the ring Jason's music hit.

"And his opponent, from West Newbury Massachusetts, Jason Cena!"

Jason and Mara came out to a mixed reaction from the crowd, the teen entered the ring and the match began.

* * *

Shawn dominated the early going with his usual technical approach until, as at Summerslam, Jason broke it up and began brawling, the teen had added some new moves to his repotoire since Summerslam however, he had studied the tape of his match with Shawn countless times to see if he could improve, it seemed to have worked as he kept Shawn on the back foot for several minutes until the inevitable happened, Jason's ego got in the way. Shawn had been attempting a comeback but the teen had stopped it with a slam, he walked to the corner and played to the crowd when an idea came into his head to try a move that he hadn't used since the Indy days, taking a two-step run-up he jumped into the air for a standing shooting-star press, the technique was there but the execution wasn't as Shawn moved causing Jason to land flat on his face to the laughter of the crowd, Shawn followed up with a roll up for a two-count, Jason jumped to his feet to be met with a clothesline that sent him down, he pulled himself up using the ropes and received another clothesline that sent both Jason and Shawn over the top, Shawn however, grabbed the ropes and skinned the cat back in, when Jason was standing he came flying over the top onto the teen.

Shawn took control from then but couldn't put Jason away, finally the teen's resilience managed to frustrate Shawn and he got sloppy, when Jason was leaning on the ropes for support Shawn charged, only for Jason to lift him up and drop him, neck-first, over the top-rope, Shawn spun round and dropped to his knees allowing Jason to run forward and hit the shining wizard, the ankle brace added extra impact but the teen felt the pain as he hit it, he covered, but Shawn kicked out. Jason picked Shawn up and hit a powerslam for two, he tried to follow with an impaler but Shawn escaped and tried a clothesline, Jason ducked and hit the impaler at the second time of asking for a two again, Jason picked Shawn up and went for a slam but Shawn rolled through it for a two-count, he then clotheslined Jason, gave him a slam, and went to the top-rope. As Shawn was climbing Jason recovered his feet, he saw where Shawn was and jumped from the floor to the top-rope to try and hit the impaler, as he had at Summerslam, Shawn however, had learned how to escape this, he gave Jason some punches to the gut and pushed him back down, Jason's momentum caused him to backwards roll and he ended up on his hands and knees, Shawn came down with an axe-handle but Jason, in fluent movement, jumped from his knees to his feet and then used his momentum from that to dropkick while HBK was still in the air! The crowd went nuts as Jason rolled into a cover, but only got two.

The crowd was now split with a TNA-esque **"LET'S GO JAY-SON! LET'S GO SHAWN!"** chant as both superstars pulled themselves up in separate corners, Jason was up first and came across the ring looking for a Stinger Splash but Shawn moved and tried a clothesline, Jason dodged and hit a superkick sending Shawn to the outside, however his ankle gave another twinge of pain as he hit it. Jason stood on the opposite side of the ring, once Shawn was back up he charged across and came flying over the top-rope, popping a flip as he did, but Shawn moved to one side, that was bad enough but as Jason crashed to the floor he caught his injured ankle on the announce table, pain shot through the teen's leg and he felt tears come to his eyes it was so painful, Shawn looked concerned for a moment then a steely look came across his face, there were no friends in a number one contenders tournament regardless of who it was between, the kid would probably hate him, but all he could do was continue the match, he stepped forwards and put the boots to Jason before rolling back into the ring a continuing the match, he worked Jason over but didn't go after the ankle, the kid was screaming in pain if he so much as twitched it and Shawn didn't want to do him permanent damage, he stepped back and watched Jason try to pull himself to his feet with both Mara and the ref asking if he wanted to stop, both received a resounding 'NO!' from the teen as he pulled himself up and told Shawn to 'bring it!' Shawn came forward but Jason went behind him and tried to lift him but his ankle went again, he hobbled away but walked right into a suplex from Shawn for a two-count.

Shawn continued to press his advantage and gave Jason a slam, he went up top again and came down looking for the elbow, Jason moved to one-side causing Shawn to crash into the mat, both men got back up and Jason drove Shawn back down with a DDT, he crawled to the ropes and began to climb, it took so long that by the time he had reached the top Shawn was back up, the teen came down with a cross-body but Shawn rolled through into a pin, Jason however rolled through that, instead of pinning Shawn he stood up, grabbed his legs and put on the Sharpshooter! Now it was Shawn's turn to scream in pain as Jason had it locked in.

Despite the severe pain he was in Jason had a smile on his face, he was truly enjoying this match, sure his ankle was killing him and it felt like giving out after every move he hit, the crowd was loving it, he was loving it and both he and Shawn were giving it all they had, the only problem was when he put the move on he had used his right leg to set it up and now he was in almost as much pain as Shawn…almost. He turned his head and saw Shawn reaching for the ropes, HBK's fingers managed to graze them but Jason pulled him away, Shawn summoned his strength and crawled for the ropes again but once again Jason pulled him away, however the teen's ankle gave out again causing him to drop to the floor and release the hold, the two got back up and Shawn went for a clothesline, but Jason ducked and hit one of his own, he then went for the five-knuckle-shuffle but paused and made the DX 'Suck It' gesture before landing it, he called for the F-U and lifted Shawn up… but his ankle AGAIN gave out allowing Shawn to slip behind him and hit a reverse DDT for two.

Shawn was back to his feet first, Jason crawled to a corner and pulled himself up, Shawn came over and gave Jason a few chops before lifting him to the top, he followed with the intention of hitting a superplex but Jason countered and dropped him face-first to the ground, the teen stood up and then followed Shawn down with a frog splash but Shawn rolled out of the way, Jason had learned since his match with Kurt Angle and popped a forward roll on landing, he climbed to his feet, ducked a clothesline from Shawn and came off the ropes looking for a flying forearm just as Shawn had the same idea and the two collided. The referee began counting and at nine both men nipped up, only for Jason to almost collapse right back down as his ankle gave out yet again, Shawn came over and hit a weak atomic drop, deliberately shifting his weight so Jason wouldn't come down on his injured ankle, Shawn hit two clotheslines and slammed Jason, he went to the top-rope and he, like Jason, made the 'Suck It!' gesture before coming down with an elbow. Shawn crawled to the corner and tuned up the band as Jason pulled himself up across the ring, he went for Sweet Chin Music but Jason used the ropes to lift him up into position for the F-U, Shawn escaped and went for the same roll up that won the match at Summerslam but Jason rolled through into one of his own! The referee counted… and got the three! Jason advances!

Jason's music hit as he and Shawn both lay in the ring in states of exhaustion, pain, ecstasy, and disbelief. When Shawn pulled himself to his feet he had a small grin on his face in spite of himself, the kid got him good he had to give him that, he looked across the ring and saw Jason still only halfway to his feet hugging Mara, he walked over and pulled the teen up. They stared each other down and Shawn held out his hand, Jason looked at it, then slapped it away! Then pulled Shawn into a hug, Shawn looked confused for a moment then returned the hug, when they broke apart Shawn raised Jason's arm and the two went to leave, as they were getting out of the ring Jason's ankle went again and he dropped into both Shawn and Mara's arms, the younger Cena, his girlfriend and the Heartbreak Kid, walked out of the arena as the crowd gave them a standing ovation.

**End of Chapter** _

* * *

Well there ya have it, Jason is going to the final! Who will he face? The Undertaker? Or maybe his big brother John? Find out next time._

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, TNA or anything for that matter.

_Hiya! Welcome back to the Fanfic that's truly looking forward to the return of DX, anyway, Jason just emerged victorious over Shawn in the first semi-final of the 'Deadly Games' tournament, coming up: John takes on Undertaker in the second semi-final, will Jason be facing his brother in the final? Or will the 'Deadman' be too much for the older Cena? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Twenty Six-'Taker' or Brother?**

When Jason staggered into the locker room being supported by Shawn and Mara every guy in the locker room stood up and applauded, Jason responded with a small grin before collapsing into the nearest seat, some of the guys came over to congratulate him while others' offered Shawn condolence and congratulations for his performance, Mara helped Jason get his right boot off so he could see the damage to his ankle, it wasn't good.

"That does NOT look healthy" she said, actually turning her head away, the ankle was swollen and bruised, what concerned Jason was that it had managed to swell despite the brace being tightened to the max, he removed the brace to get a better look.

"I think a visit to the trainer is in order" he said.

"Do ya want me to help?" Asked Shawn.

"Nah, Mara'll help me" supported by his girlfriend Jason headed out of the room, Shawn sat down and began to unlace his boots, he felt a hand slap his back and looked up to see Chris Benoit sitting down next to him.

"Hey Chris".

"Hey Shawn, you feeling alright?"

"Apart from the fact that I know I ain't getting a shot at the title? I'm good".

"Do I detect a little bitterness there Shawn?"

"No not bitterness, more like frustration, ya know how many chances I've had and blown it? Too many to count".

"Well, you are getting old Shawn, maybe you can't handle it in the ring with us young guys anymore".

"What do you mean 'us young guys'? You're only three years younger than me!"

"True, but, as this belt I'm holding here says…" he flashed the United States title. "…I can still beat the kids".

"So can I, just every now and then ya get a kid who has the ability to catch ya off guard, like Jason, I didn't think he studied tapes of his matches so I didn't think he'd be able to come up with a counter to that pin".

"I know what you're saying Shawn, it's called overlooking your opponent".

"I didn't overlook him, I just let my guard down for about half-a-second and the kid got me".

"Gotta give him credit, not many people get one over on HBK".

"Yeah, that kid's somethin' special, he's my pick to be champion in about a year now".

"Just cause he beat you?"

"No, cause I don't think that anybody'll be able to stop him in a years time".

"Might be sooner if he wins the tournament".

"Nah, don't think he will".

"You don't?"

"Well… if he faces his brother, then I think he might pull it off, if it's 'Taker' sorry, he won't be able to get a victory over him".

"Well I hope he wins".

"Really?"

"Shawn, when you get a kid like him in the final of a number one contenders tournament, then you have no choice but to cheer him on".

"Yeah, ya got that right".

"Well, I gotta go, I have a match soon".

"Later Benoit".

"Later HBK".

* * *

Mara and Jason were making their way through the backstage area, it was taking time, Jason couldn't walk on his right leg and Mara wasn't exactly able to carry the full weight of a two hundred and ten pound boy on her own.

"You ever considered losing weight?" She asked half-jokingly.

"Have, tried and failed" replied Jason. "No matter how much I lose I always put it back on, anyway, if I lost weight then it'd be easier for the big guys to kick my ass wouldn't it?"

"True, but it would make carrying you to trainers rooms a lot easier".

"Yeah, but what are ya gonna do?"

The two continued to walk along when Jason heard someone clapping, he spun round, wincing as he did, to see John standing there.

"Looks to me like your girl's having trouble carrying ya bro'" he said.

"Yeah, you wanna take me the rest of the way?"

"Nah, too much like hard work, but, I got somethin' hear that'll help" he reached round a corner and pulled out Jason's crutches. "Here ya go kid".

"Thanks" said Mara, helping Jason balance out his weight. "This guy weighs a ton!"

"Yeah, I've been telling him to lay off the snack foods, anyway, congratulations kid".

"Thanks".

"Who knew you could pull off a counter like that?"

"Pays to watch Lucha-Libre matches doesn't it? Look, I gotta see the trainer, good luck out there, I'll see ya in the final".

"Damn straight ya will kid, maybe we'll finally get to see who's the better wrestler out of us".

"Yeah, I'll finally show you why I've been saying I'll kick your ass!"

"Just don't try that shooting-star press again, I'd probably die laughing".

John walked off and Jason continued to the trainers' room, there was another guy with him when he walked in, Kurt Angle.

"Maybe I'll come back later" he said backing towards the door.

"Relax kid I'm not gonna jump you, tonight" Angle said. "I'd say you've been through enough already".

"Yeah, no thanks to you".

"Me, It's not my fault you decided to play soccer when you're supposed to be relaxing, you should thank your lucky stars I didn't break it last week".

"Not for a lack of trying though".

Before Kurt could reply the trainer walked into the room.

"Right Kurt, you're good to go".

"Thanks" as Kurt walked by he stopped in front of Jason, he held out his hand, Jason stared at him doubtfully.

"C'mon kid, I'm being sincere, you did well beating Shawn Michaels on one leg, and good luck next week, alright?"

Jason hesitantly held his hand out to shake Kurt's, the Olympian walked off leaving Jason alone with the trainer.

"Ah yes, Jason, what part of don't put any stress on it was too hard to understand?"

Jason just shrugged.

"Luckily there's no real damage, just some swelling, that should go in about a day. And if you want to be healthy for next week DO NOT put pressure on it!"

"Alright, I get ya, I won't".

"Right, I'd advise you to go somewhere and relax it for the rest of tonight".

"Fair enough, the locker room alright?"

"So long as you don't start a fight again".

"You as well? It was just once!"

"Oh and if I were you, I'd hope I didn't face 'Taker'".

Jason grinned. "Don't worry about that, I've got a plan".

* * *

John and Undertaker were the main-event of the evening, they had been going for fifteen minutes straight and were showing no signs of slowing down, Jason was using this match to do some scouting, he knew all of John's moves off by heart but he needed to keep an eye on 'Taker' in case the 'Deadman' did indeed emerge victorious. Both combatants had enjoyed spells of offence 'Taker' had gone for the Last Ride and Tombstone several times and John had, had several F-U's countered. John was holding the advantage at this point, he had Undertaker set up in the corner and was unloading with the punches, he climbed to the top-rope so he could get better shots in at 'Takers' face, when he got to his fifth punch Undertaker began walking out of the corner, by the time John realised what was going on he was up on Undertakers' shoulders with no where to go but down, in desperation he began hammering away at 'Taker' and sighed with relief as the 'Deadman' fell backwards with him on top, he covered, but only got a two-count.

John began to take control, he went behind Undertaker and hit his spinout powerbomb, followed by the five-knuckle-shuffle, he called for the F-U but 'Taker' slipped behind him and hit the chokeslam! He covered, but John kicked out at two. Undertaker looked surprised for a moment but then stood up to inflict more punishment, he suddenly became aware of someone coming down the aisle and looked up to see Jason limping out with his crutches, 'Taker' stared Jason down as the teen came all the way up to the ring. John was recovering during this distraction, he got up and saw Undertaker with his attention turned to Jason, he charged the 'Deadman' only for him to step to one side, John stopped just short of hitting the referee and turned to see a huge boot coming straight for his face, he ducked at the last second causing 'Taker' to nail the ref.

The official was down but the match continued, John took advantage of Undertakers' mistake and went for another F-U but it was countered again and Undertaker hit another chokeslam, with the referee still down Undertaker decided to go for the Tombstone but, as he signalled it to the crowd, Jason rolled into the ring behind him holding one of his crutches, when 'Taker' turned round Jason swung it like a baseball bat, the impact causing it to break in two over Undertakers' skull! Jason pulled his brother over the 'Deadman' to boo's from the crowd, he limped out of the ring and grabbed his other crutch as the referee recovered, he counted, but Undertaker kicked out at two!

John looked shocked, first for what Jason did and then for Undertaker kicking out, he looked up to see Jason sliding a chair into the ring, before he could grab it the referee intercepted, while the referee was getting the chair out of the ring he noticed Jason pointing to something in the corner, he looked over and saw his 'Chain Gang' pendant, he grabbed it and wrapped the steel chain around his fist, he charged towards Undertaker but suddenly found himself scooped into the air! He tried desperately to counter but it was too late and 'Taker' dropped him with the Tombstone! He folded John's arms across his chest and covered, as Jason looked on helpless from the outside, the referee counted John down putting Undertaker through to the final!

The gong went off and the lights dimmed in the arena to signal Undertaker's victory, but the 'Deadman' did not celebrate, instead he fixed Jason with a death-glare, the meaning of which was clear, you don't hit the Undertaker with a crutch and get away with it, 'Taker' continued to stare down Jason and slowly pulled his thumb across his throat, Jason stared back, a mixture of anger and fear in his eyes. The two continued to stare each other down until the lights went out, when they came back on, Undertaker was gone.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_Another pretty short, pretty bad chapter, questions arising from this chapter: What's got into Jason? Has he turned heel? Has he always been heel? What we do know is that Jason faces Undertaker to determine the new number one contender, and you gotta believe that 'Taker' is pissed about taking that shot with the crutch! See ya next time when we have the final of the 'Deadly Games' tournament!_

_R&R (I know it sucks!)_

_HOO-RAH!_


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own no part of WWE.

_Here we are again, coming up: Jason faces Undertaker in the finals of the 'Deadly Games' tournament, could he become the next challenger to JBL? Or will he Rest…In…Peace? Lets find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Twenty Seven-A 'Deadly' Final**

Jason Cena's music hit before the pyro's did to kick off Smackdown the next week in Indianapolis, the younger Cena came out with Mara to a mixed reaction and without his crutches earning some scathing comments from Michael Cole. His whole week had been spent answering questions like 'Why did you do it?' His match with 'Taker' was the main event but he had a plan that would play into his hands if he could pull it off. No sooner had he reached the ring then he took the microphone off Tony Chimel.

"Now, I know what you're all thinking, where did I get this cool jacket? No seriously, it cost me a hundred dollars! Oh right, you wanna know why I hit 'Taker' with a crutch last week, well I'm gonna tell you what I told everyone else who asked me that question. Uhhh, news flash, my brother was in the match, if he'd been facing JBL then no-one would have given a rats ass if I'd done it or not. But seeing as it was the Undertaker, oh no, we can't have that! He just made 'Taker' look weak! Who care's if I was trying to help my brother? It seems that if anyone so much as breathes near 'Taker' the wrong way then they're automatically the most hated man in the country!"

He hesitated for a moment to take in the reaction; it was still mixed, but slightly better.

"Anyway, everyone I've spoken to has told me that I'm gonna get what's coming to me tonight, well 'Taker' if you're as pissed as I think you are then you won't wanna wait until later…" he took off his jacket to reveal his ring gear on underneath. "…So neither do I! Get your dead ass out here and let's settle it right here, right now!"

There was a moment where nothing happened; Jason raised the mic to call out 'Taker' again when…

**GONG!**

The lights died in the arena for a couple of seconds, when they came back on Jason and Mara were staring at the aisle, but there was no sign of Undertaker, suddenly the realisation hit Jason.

"…Mara?"

"…Yeah?" She replied staring straight ahead.

"He…he's behind us isn't he?"

She gulped. "…Yes".

Jason lowered his voice. "When I say now, bail".

She nodded; there was a brief wait then…

"**NOW!"**

Mara jumped straight out of the ring, Jason however spun round and swung a punch at Undertaker, the 'Deadman' blocked and sent Jason down with one punch, Jason jumped back up but Undertaker backed him right into a corner with rights and lefts, he whipped Jason across the ring and clotheslined him in the other corner, he picked Jason up and dropped him face-first over the turnbuckle and knocked him down with a big boot followed by a leg-drop, he called for a chokeslam but by now John was running down to make the save.

The older Cena charged at the 'Deadman' and began throwing punches as Jason rolled to the outside, John backed 'Taker' up against the ropes and whipped him; he lowered his head for a backdrop but Undertaker countered into a DDT. Both he and John bounced back up and he went for a chokeslam again, he lifted John up by the throat but Jason came back and nailed him in the back with a chair, 'Taker' dropped John but didn't go down, he turned to face Jason and received a chair to the skull sending him down in a heap. Jason stood over him with the chair, he dropped it to the ground and picked 'Taker' up, he called John over and the older Cena reluctantly complied, the two brothers stood back-to-back and lifted 'Taker' up before dropping him with a double F-U! Jason stood over Undertaker while John stood in a corner, for some reason he looked a little P-O, Jason didn't notice, he stood over Undertaker and made the DX sign, John turned his back on his brother and began counting down in his head. _"Three-two-one…"_

**GONG!**

…That sound, followed by the scream of **"OH SHIT!"** From Jason told him Undertaker had just sat up, without turning round he jumped out of the ring closely followed by Jason, the two retreated up the aisle as sounds of thunder echoed through the arena.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Yelled John at his brother. "You said you were only going out there to explain why you did what you did last week".

"And I did".

"Yeah, but you also, called out Undertaker, started violence, and got me involved".

"I didn't, you involved yourself, I just used that!"

"So you used me?"

"No, I used the fact that you were out there to help me gain an advantage".

"But you didn't! All you did was piss him off even more! Do you realise what he's gonna do to you tonight?"

"Relax, it was just a small setback".

"A small setback? He's gonna destroy you!"

"Haven't got a lot of faith in me have you?"

"Well…"

"No, no, it's cool, I mean, not a lot of people thought I'd beat JBL, but I did. No one though I could beat Kurt Angle, but I did. And no-one thought I could beat Shawn after losing to him at Summerslam, but I beat him as well!"

"But Jason, this is the Undertaker, a pissed off Undertaker! You…"

"It's alright, I know what I've got myself into, believe me I do, but tonight, I'm gonna shock the world, by beating the Undertaker and going to No Mercy to beat JBL for the title".

John opened his mouth but gave up, there was no reasoning with Jason right now, the kid was focused on Undertaker and Undertaker only. He just hoped 'Taker' still had a sense of mercy.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the 'Deadly Games' tournament final!"

Jason's music hit and he came out to another mixed reaction from the crowd, there were more cheers than boo's surprising considering he and his brother had assaulted Undertaker earlier in the night, his cool and cocky grin hid his true feelings, on the inside he was terrified. His music stopped and the arena buzzed in anticipation for 'Takers' arrival.

GONG! 

The 'Deadman' slowly walked towards the ring, he never took his eyes off Jason the whole time, he stopped on the steel steps to do his 'raising the lights' routine, he went to get into the ring but found Jason standing in the corner in front of him, the two stared each other down before Jason stepped aside to let him in, once 'Taker' got into the ring and removed his hat the referee called for the bell.

Jason stood back in one of the corners as Undertaker stood in the middle of the ring just staring at him, he slowly came out of the corner and locked up, then found himself on the ground as Undertaker shoved him down easily, Jason looked shaken for a moment, then jumped back up to lock up again, this time he found himself on the outside, he stood up slowly and circled the ring, there were no countouts in the final, trying to come up with a new strategy, he rolled back into the ring and went to lock up but instead kicked Undertaker in the gut and opened up with punches. He gave Undertaker a series of right hands before 'Taker' blocked it and went for one of his own, Jason ducked and hit a few more right hands and went for a big one at the end but Undertaker ducked and gave him a huge uppercut to knock him down. Jason pulled himself up in the corner; Undertaker followed and hit a number of body blows followed by another uppercut that almost sent Jason over the top-rope, he pulled Jason out of the corner and whipped him then gave him a right hand as he came back off the ropes, Jason bounced back up so 'Taker' whipped him again and gave him an elbow. Undertaker seemed to be just playing with Jason as the teen pulled himself up, he walked over and grabbed Jason's arm, he twisted it round and lifted Jason into the air by his arm! He held the teen up there for several seconds before dropping him neck first over the top-rope, the teen rebounded up so Undertaker lifted him into a suplex, holding him up in the air for ages again with one hand for a while, eventually he hit the move and covered Jason, but the teen kicked out at two.

Undertaker was in firm control as Jason pulled himself up with the ropes, he charged but Jason moved to one side and pulled the ropes down sending 'Taker' over the top to the outside. Jason lay in the ring for a moment. _"O.K. now for plan C"_ he thought. _"Or is it plan B?"_ He climbed to his feet and waited for Undertaker to stand up on the outside, he then grabbed the ropes and used them to vault himself over the top only for 'Taker' to catch him, he lifted Jason up to his shoulders and charged towards the ringpost, Jason slipped behind him and pushed him into the post face-first, Undertaker spun round and Jason hit a leg-lariat, knocking the 'Deadman' down. He picked Undertaker up and slammed his head into the post again, then the announce table, then the steel steps and finally the ring apron, he rolled Undertaker back into the ring but left his head exposed on the apron, he climbed up there as well and went for 'Takers' own running legdrop across the apron but as he came down the Undertaker's hand shot up and grabbed his throat, 'Taker' then used his one hand to push Jason away, the teen staggered back and hit the ringpost before falling to the floor. Undertaker rolled back out of the ring and picked Jason up before whipping him into the steel steps, the impact sending the steps flying as the younger Cena crashed into them, Undertaker picked him up and draped him over the apron, he went for the running legdrop and connected, he rolled Jason back in and covered, but again only got a two-count.

Undertaker continued to press his advantage, he picked Jason up and backed him into the corner, he unloaded some more body blows followed by another uppercut, he whipped Jason across the ring and followed with a big clothesline, he picked Jason up and dropped him across the turnbuckle then hit a big boot, then another legdrop, he covered but Jason kicked out again. Undertaker let Jason get up in the corner, he went for another big clothesline but Jason got his boot up, 'Taker' reeled away and Jason followed up with a bulldog, then a slam, he went to the top-rope and came down looking for a cross-body but Undertaker caught him and went for a Tombstone, Jason managed to slip out of it and hit a reverse DDT.

Both men got back up and Jason finally managed to get some offence in, he pounded Undertaker back against the ropes and whipped him, it was countered but Jason leapfrogged over an attempted backdrop and hit a dropkick to the back of 'Taker's head, the 'Deadman' fell forward and hung his neck on the middle rope, Jason charged forward and jumped on his back putting more pressure on his neck, Undertaker rebounded up to his knees and Jason hit a shining wizard, he covered, but only got a two. The two got back up and Jason gave Undertaker another whip, this time it wasn't countered, and hit a powerslam for another two-count, Jason got up and hit the ropes but Undertaker was up as well, he went to lift Jason but the teen managed to get behind him again, when 'Taker' spun round Jason nailed a superkick but nothing happened, 'Taker' went for a clothesline but Jason ducked and hit a second superkick, this one had Undertaker reeling so he took a run up and went for a third but Undertaker slapped his foot away and grabbed him by the throat, before Jason could try to escape 'Taker' lifted him up and hit the chokeslam! He covered but Jason AGAIN managed to kick out at two!

Undertaker looked at the referee in confusion for a moment, then reached down and picked Jason up by the throat, he went for another chokeslam but Jason grabbed the ropes so that 'Taker' couldn't lift him to hit it, so instead he pushed Jason back into the corner. He gave Jason a few right hands then picked him up and put him on the top-rope, he followed and tried a superplex but Jason fought back with punches and headbutts, he stood up on the top-rope and gave Undertaker a few knees to the head, the 'Deadman' fell to the mat and Jason came down with a frog splash, he covered, but Undertaker kicked out at two. Jason got up first, he waited for Undertaker to stand then ran through him with a clothesline, then a slam, he went for the five-knuckle-shuffle but hesitated to give the DX sign, he went to land the blow but Undertaker sat up! Jason ended up driving his fist into the mat, he jumped up in pain to be met with punches from the 'Deadman', a whip was reversed but Undertaker came off the ropes with a big flying clothesline, he picked Jason up and hit a slam, he went for another whip but again it was reversed, but Jason made the mistake of lowering his head and was punished with a running DDT, he covered but again only got a two-count.

John was now out on the aisleway watching the match as Undertaker grabbed Jason by the arm and went for the 'Old School' as he walked along the ropes, but just before he jumped he noticed John, this distraction was fatal as Jason wrenched his own arm and pulled 'Taker' off the ropes, he caught him before he hit the floor and held him as though he was going to go for a fall-away slam, suddenly he threw Undertaker in the air and caught him on his shoulders! He walked out to the middle of the ring and hit the F-U! He covered, but Undertaker kicked out! John looked shocked as Jason argued with the referee allowing Undertaker to get up in the corner, Jason ran forward and hit the stinger splash, he climbed up the ropes and began punching away at 'Taker' face, at five he suddenly stopped. _"Wait, didn't John try this last week and…oh crap!"_ Before he could climb down Undertaker grabbed him and walked out of the corner then almost drove Jason through the mat with the Last Ride! He covered, but this time Jason kicked out!

John began walking down to ringside as Undertaker stared down the referee, this was allowing Jason to recover, Undertaker went to pick him up by his shirt but Jason slipped out of it and gave 'Taker' a superkick, the 'Deadman' staggered back and almost crushed the referee in the corner, when he regained his senses he saw Jason charging towards him, he moved as Jason took to the air, leaving the referee to take the stinger splash, the referee went down and Undertaker grabbed Jason for the chokeslam but the teen gave him a low-blow followed by an impaler, both were down as John got into the ring wrapping his chain around his fist, he waited for Undertaker to get up and charged, the 'Deadman' ducked and John ran through his brother with the chain! John looked shocked at what he had done and went to check on Jason, the older Cena suddenly remembered who was behind him and spun round to receive a chokeslam from the Undertaker! The referee was recovering so Undertaker picked Jason up and dropped with the Tombstone! Three seconds later Undertaker was the new number one contender.

The lights dimmed and Undertaker did his victory pose of paying homage to the urn, John was checking on Jason as Michael Cole and Tazz questioned whether or not his actions were accidental, Smackdown ended with Undertaker celebrating his victory and John trying to revive Jason.

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

_There we have it, the tournament is over and Undertaker gets the title shot, was it an accident? Was it deliberate? We'll find out soon, but what's gonna happen to John and Jason now? Will they go after the tag titles? Maybe go after other singles belts? Maybe even turn on each other? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own no part of WWE, or anyone else.

_Hi! How's it going everybody? As we saw last time, Undertaker defeated Jason in the final of the 'Deadly Games' tournament, with help from John, was it an accident? Was it deliberate? Where will they go from here? We're gonna find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Twenty Eight-The Road to the Gold**

When Smackdown rolled around the next week there was one question on the mind of everyone, fan or wrestler, what was the status of the Cena brothers? No one but the brothers them selves knew. However, despite the fact that almost everyone they knew had called to see if they were cool, they had not given a straight answer to anyone, they even turned up to the arena separately causing everyone to believe it was the Summerslam situation all over again, Jason was confronted by, of all people, Carlito.

"Hey Cena, Wassup?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, nothing… well actually Carlito wants to know if you would be a guest on the cabana tonight".

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Kid, everyone saw what happened last week, everyone knows you haven't confirmed or denied that you and your brother are on speaking terms, in fact, he's not even here is he?"

"Nope".

"See? Anyway all Carlito is doing is trying to get answers for all the concerned people out there".

"And you hope that me and John will end up going at it".

"What? Never! Carlito would be heartbroken, HEARTBROKEN! If the Cena brothers broke up tonight, anyway, are you gonna do it or not?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Great! Oh by the way, Teddy Long says that if you agreed to it then the cabana would be opening the show so the people would get an answer sooner".

"Good for them" muttered Jason as he and Mara walked away.

At this point John walked into the locker room, Jason went to walk over when Teddy walked in.

"Gentlemen, and lady" he added seeing Mara at the back of the room with Jason. "I have an announcement to make regarding No Mercy, due to a venue problem we will not be holding the event I New Orleans".

There was some muttering before Teddy continued. "However, we have scrambled and we have already chosen a new venue, Boston Massachusetts!"

Jason laughed and looked at Mara. "How's that for a coincidence?"

Teddy finished up. "Now, that's all I have to say so lets get the show started, Carlito, did you get your guest for the cabana?"

"Yes I did".

"Good, get out to the ring then, it's already set up".

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Carlito's Cabana! Now you all saw what happened last week with the Cena's and you all want answers right? Well once again, the cabana provides, ladies and gentlemen, Jason Cena!"

Jason's music hit and he made his way down with Mara, as soon as got in Carlito began the questioning.

"Now, first and foremost, how do you feel about losing to the Undertaker last week?"

"How do you think I feel, I was in the final of a number one contenders tournament and, due to unforeseen circumstances, I lost, so I'm more than a little pissed off".

"Pissed off enough to slap whoever did it across the face?"

"I see what your doing Carlito, and I told you not to".

"Carlito's just saying that, if his brother cost him a title shot then he'd like nothing better than to beat the living hell out of whoever did it".

Jason raised the mic, he was slowly losing his cool. "Listen to me, you stupid little jackass, I believe the reason you called me out was to find out if me and my brother were on speaking terms right?"

"Yes".

"Well, I'll answer that, me and John are…"

Jason was cut-off by the usual cabana interruption. "What did I tell you?" he said to Mara as the paparazzi came out onto the aisle signalling the arrival of the WWE tag team champions MNM, Carlito, smile on his face, left, shaking hands with them as he did. _"He set me up!"_ Thought Jason. _"But why these guys?"_ Once in the ring Melina grabbed a mic.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, Mercury, Nitro and Melina, MNM, the 'it' team on the scene. The most dominant team in WWE history and the most dominant diva in WWE history, the team that has media coverage if they so much as open their front door. However, recently, someone has been stealing our spotlight, and that someone is you, no one cares if you and your brother aren't talking, no one cares how close you came to getting a title shot, and no one cares about you!"

Jason raised his mic. "No one cares about me? I think you'll find about twelve thousand people who disagree with you" the crowd cheered and Mara asked for the mic, Jason looked surprised but handed it over.

"Melina, I'm sensing a lot of bitterness from you, but listen, it's not Jason's fault that the WWE fans like him more than they like you, it's not his fault that he's a better wrestler than both your boys put together and it's definitely not his fault that the make-up lady couldn't cover that huge zit on your cheek".

Mara was by now up in Melina's face, MNM's manager made a 'whatever' gesture and went to back off, then slapped Mara across the face, Jason took a few steps forward but Mara held up her hand to stop him, then nailed Melina with a punch, sending her to the ground, she began to pound on Melina but Mercury came across and threw her to the ground by her hair, that set Jason off and he began to brawl with Mercury, Nitro got involved but Jason managed to fight both men off and send them outside, Melina was up and she jumped on Jason's back only to be flipped to the mat, Jason picked her up and went for the F-U but Mercury came in and nailed him in the back with his championship belt, Nitro followed up with a shot to the head with his belt. Melina was back up and had Mara pinned to the ground with a boot across her throat, she looked at her team and gave the signal, Mercury and Nitro picked Jason up and sent him back down with the Snapshot, Melina laughed and then called for them to give one to Mara, before they could John's music hit and the older Cena charged the ring, MNM went to meet him but he took control and sent both of them into retreat, as they were leaving Teddy Long came out onto the aisleway.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen it seems we have our answer as to whether or not the Cena brothers are on the same page, that's good because later on tonight we are gonna have a non-title match featuring the WWE tag team champions MNM against the team of Jason and John, the Cena Brothers!"

MNM looked scared but Melina tried to psyche them up while John checked on Jason.

* * *

Backstage, Jason putting on his gear when John came up to him.

"You ready kid?"

"I was born ready bro'".

"Good, cause you know what this is? This is a non-title match against the tag team champs, if we get a win tonight then we could get a shot at some point".

"Maybe even No Mercy, it'd be nice to get a shot for the titles in our hometown".

"West Newbury is our hometown kid, regardless of where we live now, anyway you're right, winning the titles in Boston would be fitting since that's where it all started for you isn't it?"

"Uh huh…"

The two brothers were interrupted by Mara storming into the room, she seemed to be extremely pissed off.

"What's up with you?" Asked John.

"Teddy Long just refused to grant me a match with Melina" was the reply. "I want to kick that bitches ass from here to Canada!"

"Relax, you'll get her later" said Jason. "And don't worry about MNM, they're gonna pay for putting their hands on you".

Mara nodded, John smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, lets go kick ass!"

* * *

MNM were already in the ring when John's music hit, he and Jason wasted little time and charged the ring to kick it off with a brawl, Jason paired off with Nitro and John went at it with Mercury, Jason gained control of Nitro and clotheslined him to the outside then went to help John, they whipped Mercury and caught him with a double elbow followed by a double elbow drop. Nitro came back in but was taken down with a double spinebuster; Jason left the ring as John continued to punish both members of MNM.

John controlled both Mercury and Nitro but couldn't put them away, in the end Melina provided a distraction allowing Mercury to hit a neckbreaker for a two-count, MNM whipped John for a double-team straight away but Jason made a blind tag as John hit the ropes in front of him, John went down to a double clothesline but Jason came off the top with one of his own, he got up and whipped Mercury and hit a powerslam, he covered, but moved as Nitro came in causing him to nail his partner, Nitro dropped to his knees to check on his partner leaving him open to the shining wizard, Jason hit it, then dropped Mercury with an impaler for a two-count.

Jason put the boots to Mercury but then Melina started to climb up the apron, the teen spun round and took a swing at her, she ducked and dropped back down, Jason then spun round into a superkick from Nitro, Melina immediately called for the snapshot.

"Finish it! Finish it now!" She screamed, MNM picked him up and Mercury tried to lift him up, Jason however slipped out and hit a tornado DDT giving Nitro and enziguri kick as he did, sending him to the outside, he gave Mercury and went for the five-knuckle-shuffle, giving the DX sign, and hit it, he called for the F-U. Melina had seen enough and climbed up onto the apron, Mara came round and pulled her down, the two went face-to-face then Melina jabbed he finger into Mara's eye, she went for a clothesline but Mara ducked and nailed her with a superkick, in the ring Jason lifted Mercury up for the F-U, Nitro came in to break it up but John cut him off and lifted him up as well, the two brothers stared at each other then dropped their respective champion, they each made a cover and the referee made the double three-count.

Jason and John celebrated their dominant victory over the champs, they high-fived and hugged before getting out of the ring, as they left with Mara Melina grabbed a mic and unleashed her wrath on her team.

"How could you let them beat you?" She screamed. "Not only that, you let them dominate you!" She seemed to calm herself down before turning her attention to the Cena's and Mara. "Daniels! How dare you touch me! Look at me you little bitch!" Mara spun round and went to go back to the ring but Jason held her back.

"Jason let go of me".

"Not until you calm down".

"I am calm, now let go of me".

Melina continued. "You want to be a big girl Daniels? Fine, next week me and you…"

"You're on" yelled Mara, but Melina wasn't done.

"Let me finish before you accept, next week you pick one of your boys and I'll pick one of mine and we'll see who the dominant diva is".

Mara put an arm round Jason. "I got my boy right here!"

"Oh you do? Well… I pick…Nitro!"

Nitro looked worried for a moment before Mercury calmed him down.

"You're on Melina, just don't cry when me and my boyfriend humiliate you in front of the world!" Mara and Jason left leaving MNM standing in the ring; thanking God it was just a non-title match.

Backstage, Jason and Mara were packing up their stuff.

"You sure you want to do this Mara?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna kick that whore's ass!"

"Whoa! Calm down, where's the cute, quiet, voice of reason Mara Daniels I fell so hard for gone?"

"She's encouraging me to beat the hell out of Melina".

"Well, if you see her tell her I miss her".

Mara's reply was to press her lips against Jason's.

"What was that for?"

"Just thanking you for your concern".

"Really? In that case I'm REALLY concerned".

"Don't push your luck Jason" she said, zipping up her bag. "Anyway, if we win next week, I might just thank you again".

Jason shook his head and laughed as she walked off. "Bring on next week" he muttered, then. "Hey, give me back my wallet!"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_Looks like we have new challengers for the tag titles, or do we? Maybe this is just my way of getting Mara into the ring, then again with No Mercy being in Boston… I'll just leave it here._

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hello again everyone, last time we were here Jason and John reunited (again) and went on to defeat the tag team champions MNM in a non-title match, will they get their shot soon? Will they get one at all? Coming up: Jason and Mara vs. Nitro and Melina!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Twenty Nine-Roadblock**

"What do you mean we can't get a title shot?"

Smackdown, Los Angeles California, Mara's, and ironically MNM's, hometown, and Teddy Long had just given the Cena brothers some bad news.

"C'mon T-Lo" said John. "You're the GM, why can't you give us the shot? We earned it last week".

"I know playa, and that's why this is so embarrassing to explain, you see, recently SOMEBODY…" He shot an accusing glare at Palmer Cannon. "…Decided to make the decision that you could only get a shot at MNM if, one, you beat them in one of their non-title open challenges…"

"That's what we did!" Said Jason, struggling to keep his cool.

"Actually Jason, you beat them in a match I set up, basically they have to make the match, anyway, the second way is if they challenge you to or grant you a shot".

"Then our chance is over before it starts then".

"Not necessarily" came a voice behind them, the brothers turned to see Stacy standing there.

"What, Stacy knows a way we can get a title shot?"

"I do" she replied simply.

"What is it?"

Stacy laughed. "Mara's right, you are a pretty pushy guy when you're angry".

"Hahaha, very funny, now, you were saying?"

"Well I've been here longer than you so I know Melina quite well, and if there's one thing she hates it's losing, so tonight if you and Mara win, you may get an opportunity if she loses it".

"Of course, it's so simple, thanks Stacy, you're a saint regardless of what Hurricane says".

"What does Hurricane say?" Stacy's eyes narrowed dangerously, Jason realised he'd said too much.

"Uhhh, I gotta go… talk strategy with Mara, don't worry, John'll tell ya, later Stacy!"

Jason booked it out of the area; Stacy turned her eyes to John and Teddy.

"Well?"

* * *

"So all we have to do is beat Nitro and Melina and you and John get a title shot?"

"Kinda, we have to piss Melina off so she messes up, according to Stacy that is".

"Right, long night ahead then".

"Not really, I don't think we'll have much trouble I mean, we've never lost as a tag-team…"

"We've never tagged together before!"

"Therefore we're undefeated" said Jason as though that settled everything. "Also, I've beaten guys like Shawn and Kurt Angle…"

"Undertaker's not on that list".

"Shut up, anyway I think I can handle Johnny Blaze, Spade, Nitro, whatever he's calling himself now!"

"True".

"Then there's the fact that you're probably the best women's wrestler in WWE right now…"

"You think so?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, no one else can do what you do, Lita comes close, but she keeps hurting herself…"

"Wrestling isn't just flashy moves Jason".

"Says the girl whose brother works for TNA".

"If you actually watched my brothers matches instead of channel flicking as soon as his music hits, you'd see that the only high-risk move he does is the BME, not like AJ who has to pop a flip every time he hits a move".

"Well you got me there" he admitted. "Anyway, I think we got all our bases covered".

"What about Mercury?"

"What about Mercury? He won't be a factor".

"He's gonna be at ringside".

"Not a factor".

"If you say so". John then walked into the room.

"I take it she let you live?" Asked Jason. "You tell her what Hurricane said?"

"I had to, she threatened to make my future love life VERY boring, don't be surprised if they find Hurricane's body in a landfill somewhere".

"Me and Mara were just going over strategy for tonight's match, I think we can get me and you our title shot".

"No problem, until you do though, I'm gonna stay in the singles, just in case".

"Just in case what?"

"Y'know, in case you lose tonight".

"C'mon John, it's Nitro and Melina".

"And Mercury".

"Thank you Mara, and Mercury".

"You never know, I just wanna cover my bases".

"You do that, meanwhile I'll get us our shot, c'mon Mara, we're next".

* * *

All three members of MNM were waiting for Jason and Mara as they made their way out, it was obvious the hatred between Melina and Mara hadn't faded during the week, if anything it had got worse. As soon as the two teens got in the ring Mara and Melina went for each other, Jason grabbed Mara while both Mercury and Nitro grabbed their manager, Jason pulled Mara back to their corner.

"I'll start this one, alright?"

"Yeah, O.K. Lookout!" She yelled suddenly, Jason spun round to be met by both male members of MNM, they got some cheap shots in before the referee pulled Mercury away.

"Get out of the ring!"

Mercury took his time getting out allowing Nitro to hit a sneaky knee to Jason's groin while the referee was distracted, he began to put the boots in as the ref called for the opening bell, he picked Jason up and slammed him, followed by an elbow for a two-count, he got Jason back up and hit another slam, then put him in the corner and tried to choke him out, he hit a quick suplex for another two-count and tagged Melina. She slowly got in the ring and taunted Mara, Jason was up to his hands and knees show she ran forward and kicked him in the ribs, knowing the exact point to hit to wind him, he rolled over and tried to get up again but received the sane treatment, followed by a kick to the head, Melina covered but Jason powerfully kicked out before even a two registered sending Melina halfway across the ring.

Melina jumped back up and went for another rib shot but he caught her foot, he stood up and pulled he, hopping on one leg, across to his corner and tagged in Mara, she jumped in and hit the ropes behind Melina, Jason waved bye-bye before spinning her round right into a big clothesline, Mara then opened up with punches to Melina's face and hit a suplex for two, a backbreaker also got two, she picked Melina up again but she the other woman raked her eyes and ran away to tag Nitro, he came across quickly but Mara tagged in Jason before he could reach her.

The two men in the match circled each other before locking up, Jason quickly put on a headlock but Nitro slipped out and sent him off the ropes only to be knocked down with a shoulderblock. The teen hit the ropes again but Nitro went under him, then leapfrogged him, then under him again, he went for another leapfrog but Jason put on the brakes, caught him, and gave him a sit down powerbomb for two, he quickly got up and whipped Nitro into a corner and hit a stinger slash, then a slam, he went for a five-knuckle-shuffle, paused and looked at Melina, made the DX sign, and landed the blow. He picked Nitro up and went for the F-U, but Nitro escaped and went for a clothesline, Jason ducked and caught him with a neckbreaker for another two.

Jason and Mara had huge grins on their faces as they continued to hold the advantage, Jason brought Nitro over and tagged her in, they whipped him and caught him with a double elbow, then a double elbow drop, the referee was allowing some leeway with his five count so they whipped him into a corner, Jason hit him with a clothesline, then dropped to his hands and knees for Mara to hit poetry-in-motion! Nitro staggered out of the corner into a Jason superkick, the referee was at four so he hopped out of the ring, Mara meanwhile adjusted Nitro's position, walked to the corner, and hit the BME! She covered, but Nitro kicked out at two, she quickly tagged Jason back in.

Jason continued to dominate Nitro, he quickly gave him a slam and went to the top-rope and came down with a cross-body for another two, Mercury jumped up to the apron but Jason sent him back down, that moments distraction gave Nitro the opportunity he needed, Jason came across and, with the referee distracted yelling at Mercury for getting involved, gave Jason a low blow followed by a DDT for a two count, with her boy finally on the offensive Melina got a chance to do her screaming routine, getting on Mara's nerves even more than the taunting she was getting from her. Nitro continued working away at Jason and hit a neckbreaker for two, Jason tried to get up but he quickly dropped a leg across his neck for another two, he picked Jason up and hammered away on him in his corner before shoving him down, Mercury jumped up on the apron to distract the referee again allowing Melina to lock on a headscissor while Nitro put the boots in, she let go as the referee turned round and Nitro hit a superkick for another two-count.

Nitro was gaining confidence now and started posing after hitting a move, he slammed Jason and hit an elbow drop, followed by a leg drop, then Mercury made a suggestion.

**"F-U!"**

"**YEAH!"**

Nitro casually picked Jason up and lifted him up onto his shoulders, he went to hit it but the teen slipped off and pushed him towards the corner, he stopped just short of nailing Melina but turned into an impaler from the teen, both Mara and Melina began screaming for tags, Jason crawled to his corner while Nitro pulled himself up using the ropes, Jason managed to get a tag to Mara, she came in to fight but found Nitro standing with his back to her arguing with Melina, as soon as Mara had been tagged in Melina had backed off telling Nitro to keep fighting. While they were arguing Mara came over and dropkicked Nitro in the back of the head, he fell forward and grabbed the ropes for support but in doing so he accidentally slapped Melina's hand, the referee called this a tag and told Melina to get in the ring, before she could do anything Mara came over and pulled her in over the top-rope.

Mara dominated Melina, she hit a couple of clotheslines then gave her a slam, Melina crawled to her corner but Mara came over and whipped her across the ring, she followed up and hit a stinger splash then pulled Melina out of the corner and clotheslined her, she set Melina up and went for the BME but Melina moved, Mara landed on her feet and ran forward to be met with an elbow, Melina went for a clothesline but Mara ducked, spun Melina round and hit the Angels Wings! She covered, but Mercury pulled her out of the ring at two, he got right up in her face and she rewarded him with a kick to the groin, Nitro grabbed he by the arm and got the same treatment, she smiled as she watched the two men writhe in pain, then heard a shout from behind her.

"Mara! MOVE!"

She looked over her shoulder, then dived to one side as Jason came flying over the ropes headfirst! He took out both Mercury and Nitro but hit his head hard on the crowd wall, Mara went to go help him but heard the referee's count was up to eight and went to get in the ring. As she stuck her head between the second and third ropes Melina ran forward and dropped a leg across hit causing her head to whiplash back, she managed to stay on the apron, Melina came over and suplexed her back in for a two-count, she picked Mara up and began slapping her face.

"Come on Daniels! That all you got?"

She booted Mara in the stomach and set her up for the Angels Wings but the teen slipped out and lifted her up onto her shoulders, she walked out to the middle of the ring and landed the F-U! She covered, and got the three! Almost immediately she went to help Jason, he was up to his knees but had a dazed expression on his face.

"Did we win?"

"Why else would your music be playing?"

"Oh good, what did you win with?"

"The F-U".

"That's my move!"

"Yeah, but you know the saying, what's yours is mine".

Jason laughed then staggered sideways causing Mara to grab him to keep him up, the two teens headed backstage leaving an irate Melina with her team.

* * *

Later, once the teens had changed and Jason had cleared his head, he dunked it in a sink of cold water, Mara was packing her ring gear away and Jason was watching he Boogeyman take on newcomer Kid Kash, Jason always watched Boogeyman's matches, Mara teased him by saying he was infatuated by him, really he was just intrigued by the fact that nothing seemed to hurt the crazy guy, kinda like the Undertaker except with less ability, and more worms. Kash threw everything at the Boogeyman but once again he shrugged it off and choke-bombed him for the win, he went to celebrate with the worms but MNM came in an jumped him, he valiantly tried to fight them off but went down to not one, but two snapshots.

"Whoa!" Laughed Jason. "They actually hurt him!"

"What do they want now?" Sighed Mara, as Melina grabbed a mic, Jason took on look at her face and covered his ears.

"Oh God! She's gonna start screaming!" Sure enough…

"**Daniels!** You little BITCH! Get your ass out here NOW!"

"You going?"

"Of course, you coming?"

"Why not?"

The two made their way through the backstage area as Melina continued to call her out, she was screaming so loud that they could hear her voice from the sound system even though they were away from monitors. As they walked through the sound area Mara grabbed a mic.

"Did someone call?"

"**YOU!** You've done it now Daniels! No one, **NO ONE!** Humiliates MNM and gets away with it, next week me and you one-on-one…"

"I accept!"

Melina laughed. "Once again you didn't let me finish, next week in Manchester New Hampshire, you and me… Bra and panties match!"

The crowd liked it but Jason didn't, Mara NEVER did anything that resulted in showing off her body to a large crowd, firstly because her parents, and Chris, would kill her, secondly because Mara herself was disgusted by the idea of losing her clothes in front of several thousand people, she was a wrestler first and foremost, not a stripper, Jason remembered when he once suggested it to her on the Indies, his jaw still hurt from the slap he had received, he was shocked therefore, to see Mara mulling it over.

"What's the matter?" Asked Melina. "Scared of being humiliated on national TV?"

"Let me ask you something Melina, how bad do you want this match?"

"What?"

"You see, anyone who knows me knows that I HATE bra and panties matches, so if I'm gonna put my dignity on the line then you better put something up as well".

"Anything, just name it".

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

"O.K. then, if, no sorry, WHEN I humiliate you next week, your buys have to give Jason and John a tag title match at No Mercy!"

Mercury and Nitro saw where this was headed and immediately tried to talk Melina out of accepting, she rounded on them.

"What? You don't think I can beat her?" She returned her attention to Mara. "You have a deal!"

"Good, I'll see you next week BITCH!"

She dropped the mic, Jason used this as a chance to talk to her.

"You're actually gonna do this just to get me and John a title shot?"

"More or less".

"Mara, what about your parents? Or Chris? Their in the crowd right…"

"Jason, all I want right now is to humiliate Melina, if Mom, Dad and Christopher don't like it, tough!"

She walked through the curtain, Jason went to follow but saw a camera on him.

"If there's anyone in New Hampshire watching, you better have the state police on stand by".

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

_Hmmm, you know I'm starting to think this is a bad idea? Oh well, next time: Mara meets Melina in a bra and panties match to see if Jason and John will get a title shot, will she win? Or be humiliated? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Wassup? Hello again everyone, coming up: Mara takes on Melina in a bra and panties match to earn her team a tag title shot, will she win? What tricks does Melina have up her sleeve? Let's find out. Oh yeah, does anyone know the name of the ROH event which had Low-Ki vs. Paul London vs. AJ Styles? That match was awesome!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Thirty-Humiliation**

When the Cena's and Mara arrived at the arena the next week, tensions were running high, Jason and John knew that any hopes of them getting a title shot rested on Mara, she in turn wanted nothing more than to humiliate Melina. During the week Mara had been bombarded with calls from her family trying to talk her out of the match, Chris had been more forward, he had barged into the locker room the week before in Los Angeles and chewed her out in front of Stacy and Kristal, Jason considered it lucky he didn't meet him, he'd felt the Fallen Angel's wrath before and never wanted to go through it again, at least outside the ring. Teddy Long greeted the trio.

"Wassup playas?"

"Hey Teddy, how's it going?"

"Fine playa, fine, anyway as y'all know tonight Mara, you take on Melina…"

"That's right, the little bitch is going down!"

"Nice confidence ya got there, anyway, if you win Jason and John get a tag title shot, if being a strong word, however tonight, I'm putting the Cena brothers in a tag team match against two mystery opponents, and also that match will kick off the show!"

"Jeez Teddy, you could've given us notice that you were gonna pull this".

"John, you above all should know that great champions have to expect the unexpected, so go get ready… oh wait, one more thing about your opponents, tonight marks the first time in Smackdown history that they've ever teamed up and you Jason should know at least one of them quite well".

"How come?"

"I'm gonna say no more playa, you'll just have to find out".

* * *

Jason and John headed to the ring alone; Mara was staying in the locker room to prepare for the match with Melina, John and Jason were still trying to figure out their opponents.

"C'mon kid, think! Who could it be?"

"If he's brought them in from the outside then it could be anyone, if they're from Smackdown that narrows it down a little, but I'm still not sure".

"We'll just have to hope for the best then".

They got into the ring and waited, Tony Chimel got in the ring with a card which he began to read off.

"And their opponents, they are both former WWE Intercontinental champions and two-time former AWA tag team champions, ladies and gentlemen, the team of Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannety, THE ROCKERS!"

The New Hampshire crowd went nuts as Shawn and Marty charged to the ring to the old Rockers music, Jason looked a little amused by the choice of opponent while John seemed apprehensive. Once the entrances were done the bell rang, Jason started for the Cena's while Shawn kicked off for the Rockers.

The two circled each other and Shawn held out his hand, Jason shook it and the two locked up, Jason took control first and slapped on a headlock, Shawn escaped and put on one of his own, Jason escaped but Shawn took him down with a shoulderblock, he hit the ropes and Jason went for a leapfrog but Shawn stopped, Jason landed in front of him and Shawn gave him a clothesline. He pulled Jason to his corner and tagged in Marty, the two whipped Jason and gave him a double hip toss, John came in and got one as well, Jason got back up and got a double suplex, the Rockers nipped up and caught John with a double dropkick, both Cena's rolled to the outside, John grabbed Jason to talk strategy.

"Time to do what you do best kid".

"What's that?"

"Improvise!"

Before they could continue the Rockers came over the top, Shawn landing on John and Marty landing on Jason, they rolled the teen back in the ring and hit another double suplex, Marty covered for a two-count. He picked up and hit a DDT for another two before tagging in Shawn, Jason pulled himself up in a corner so Shawn came over and gave him a few chops and whipped him across the ring, Jason countered and sent Shawn there instead but ran right into his boot, Shawn went for a back-suplex but Jason got behind him and hit a reverse DDT for a two count.

Jason tagged in John straight away, the brothers whipped Shawn and hit a double elbow, then a double elbow drop, John hit a hanging suplex for a two count and tagged Jason back in, they whipped Shawn again and hit a double spinebuster, Jason covered and got a two, he slammed Shawn and hit the five-knuckle-shuffle, being sure to give HBK the old DX sign as he did, instead of going for the F-U he tagged John back in, the older Cena hit a spinout powerbomb for another two followed by the five-knuckle-shuffle, he did go for the F-U but Shawn slipped out and hit a flying forearm, John quickly rolled to his corner and tagged in Jason. The teen got in and waited, sure enough Shawn nipped up, right into a superkick sending him back down, Jason covered for yet another two-count.

John called for a tag so that they could keep fresh but Jason shook his head, he was starting to enjoy himself and wasn't going to get out until he was ready. He picked Shawn up and gave him a powerslam for a two-count, he punched him while he was down and hit a shining wizard for another two, he gave Shawn a slam and went up top, he waited until Shawn was up and came down with a cross-body but Shawn rolled through it into a pin! Jason kicked out at two and gave Shawn a big clothesline, he picked Shawn up and went for the impaler but Shawn grabbed the ropes so Jason couldn't lift him and backdropped out of it, he went for a clothesline but Jason ducked and hit a neckbreaker for another two.

The two got up again and Jason hit a suplex, he went up top and came down with a frog splash but Shawn moved, Jason rolled through to his feet but he and Shawn ended up taking each other out with a clothesline. Jason rolled to his corner and tagged in John while Shawn tried to tag in Marty, John started to pull him back across the ring by his foot but Shawn hit an enziguri and made the tag to Marty! The other half of the Rockers was on fire as he ran through John with two clotheslines and a neckbreaker for two, he slammed John and dropkicked Jason as he came in to help, he went up top and hit a flying clothesline to John for a two, Jason came in again and received a clothesline to the outside, he turned to John but received a backdrop over the top-rope.

Shawn came back in and opened up on both Cena's, he gave Jason a DDT and hit John with an atomic drop, then a clothesline and a slam, he went up top and hit an elbow drop, he tuned up the band and went for Sweet Chin Music but John ducked and sent him out, Marty came in and went to hit John with the Rocker Dropper but Jason cut him off with a superkick, the two Cena's picked him up, stood back-to-back, and dropped him with a double F-U! John covered while Jason held Shawn out of the ring; three seconds later and the Rockers were defeated. The Cena's celebrated while Shawn came in to check on Marty, the Rocker's reunion hadn't gone the way he'd planned but they'd gone down fighting against a very good team, maybe the next tag team champions… maybe.

* * *

Jason returned to the backstage area to find Mara, John had gone off on his own again, Jason didn't mind, he'd be in Mara's corner for the match, Melina would have both Mercury and Nitro, but he could handle them.

"Saw your match" said Mara. "You almost lost it out there".

"What? That was…nothing…easy" he said despite the fact he was still gasping for air. "Imagine what we'd have done if we knew they were coming".

Mara laughed, Shawn and Marty came round the corner to find them.

"Hey kid" said Shawn. "Good match tonight".

"No problem" replied Jason, shaking both their hands. "I'd be happy to do it again sometime, you under contract?" He asked Marty.

"No, just a one night deal, although, I'm hoping it'll lead to a contract".

"Well if you get a contract, and me and John win the titles, we'll see if we can talk Teddy into giving you guys a shot".

"That depends on if this little lady wins tonight" said Shawn.

"She will, then me and John will do our part and win the titles in our home state of Massachusetts!"

"See that ya do, I'm getting sick of seein' MNM with those belts".

"Like I said, we'll do our part".

"Cool, c'mon Marty, let's go see if we can talk Teddy into bringing ya back again".

"Later guys" called Jason after them.

"Later".

The two teens were alone again, Mara began warming up.

"You're pretty pumped for this" said Jason.

"Yeah, in a way, I'm kinda looking forward to it".

"So am I".

"You would be".

"What's that supposed to mean? I meant I'm looking forward to you getting me and John our title shot".

"And you're looking forward to seeing me and Melina lose some of our clothes".

"Am not!"

"Jason, you're a teenage boy, don't try and tell me you don't wanna see this".

"You're a teenager as well".

"Yeah, that's why I had that smile on my face when you lost your shirt against 'Taker'".

"Really? I should wrestle without a shirt more often, you have a really nice smile".

"Thanks, now c'mon, my match is next"

* * *

Mara was in the ring when MNM's music hit and they came out with the paparazzi, sure enough Melina had brought both her boys out to ringside with her, she seemed a little worried about getting in the ring and was taking her time coming down the aisle, when she got to the ring she stalled by turning round and talking to Mercury and Nitro, Mara wasn't in the mood to wait and came over the top onto all three! Jason smirked from his seat next to Michael Cole and Tazz, Cole offered him a headset but he declined, he didn't trust his mouth to stay neutral when there was a good chance Mara's parents would be watching, they like him and he wanted to keep it that way, Mara rolled Melina into the ring to begin the match.

The teen quickly opened up on Melina giving her a suplex and a DDT before pulling her shirt off. _"This could be over pretty quick"_ thought Jason as Mara went for Melina's skirt only to be kicked away, she came back quickly with a neckbreaker and a slam, she whipped Melina and caught he with a clothesline, Mercury was up on the apron so she kicked his legs out from under him, he fell but Nitro caught him, again she came over the top onto them, this turned out to be a mistake as Melina jumped her as she came back in. MNM's manger hit a suplex and a leg drop before putting on a bodyscissor, she let go after a few moments and threw Mara into a corner and choked her with her boot, she then picked her up and hung her upside down in the corner and started choking her again, Mercury and Nitro held Mara's legs so she couldn't get out of the position allowing Melina to get her shirt off tying the match up.

Melina pulled Mara off the ropes and hit a DDT, she looked over at Mercury and Nitro and asked for one of their belts, Mercury his over and Melina went to use it but the referee took it, as the two argued Nitro pulled Mara out of the ring and whipped into a clothesline by Mercury. They went to put her back into the ring but Jason came round and jumped them, he pounded Mercury down but Nitro nailed him with one of the tag belts, Mercury got up and the two went for the snapshot on the outside as Melina yelled her approval, but then the lights in the arena turned red and a strange smoke started forming on the entranceway, then the voice came over the sound system.

"**I'm the Boogeyman! And I'm comin' to getcha!"**

Mercury and Nitro dropped Jason as Boogeyman came down to get his revenge for the week before, Mercury charged first and received a kick to the stomach, Nitro tried to help but was rewarded with having the clock smashed across his head, Mercury got up and received a choke-bomb on the concrete, that just left Melina. Boogeyman came right up to the ring and whipped out the worms, he acted like he was going to eat them then threw them at Melina! She screamed and jumped back… right into Mara who rolled her up and pulled off her skirt to win the match.

Melina left straight away, running past her boys leaving them at Boogeyman's mercy, Mercury, holding his back in pain, had to carry the unconscious Nitro over his shoulders to get away. Boogeyman watched them go and turned to Jason, who was now up.

"Thanks man" the teen said, Boogeyman stared at him, then did his dance towards him causing Jason to jump in the ring to get away.

"HEY! I'm grateful but not THAT grateful!" Boogeyman headed to wherever it was he went while Jason celebrated with Mara, he raised her arm then pulled her into a hug, he realised what he was doing and let go of her and offered his jacket, to his surprise she turned it down.

"I'm not embarrassed Jason, and you shouldn't be either, besides, you have the title shot!"

"YEAH! Bring on No Mercy!"

* * *

John watched from backstage, looks like he had his No Mercy match booked, those tag titles would look good on him and Jason, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Not a bad body on your brother's girl huh?"

"You damn pervert! You better not let the kid ever hear you say that".

"What's he going to do? Set Boogeyman on me?"

"What do you want?"

"To offer my congratulations, you are now stuck in a midcard tag team".

"Midcard? We're getting a title shot in nine days!"

"Yeah, and once you win those titles you'll be too busy defending them to go after the big one".

"Well maybe I could use some time tagging up with Jason, we're pretty damn good as a team".

"Yeah, we'll a mediocre guy in the main event is way more worthwhile than a 'pretty damn good' tag team".

"Look, have you got anything better to say? Cause I'm gonna hang up now".

"I have one more thing to say, next week Smackdown is in New York right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well on the same day that you guys have the show, me and some guys from RAW are gonna be in town, we should get together, have a few drinks for old times sake".

"I dunno, two days before No Mercy…"

"C'mon, you didn't use to care about that, live a little".

"Yeah alright, I'll see ya next week".

"Good, later John".

"Later".

John hung up the phone, little did he know the trouble this meeting would cause…

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_There ya go, they're gonna get the shot! What's gonna happen next time? Will we find out who's been calling John? Will MNM get revenge just two days before No Mercy? Wait and see._

_R&R_

HOO-RAH!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: You've heard it before

_Hi! Welcome back, last time we were here Mara defeated Melina to earn Jason and John a shot at MNM for the WWE tag team titles, we are now two days away from No Mercy, will MNM get some revenge? will the Cena's keep the momentum? will we find out who's been calling John? Let's see._

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Thirty One-No Mercy Comes Early**

"So, what's the excuse you want me to give Teddy?"

New York City, two days before No Mercy, the Cena brothers were leaving the hotel to go their separate ways, Jason was heading to the arena for Smackdown and John was meeting up with friends.

"Just say I'm in town but I can't make it, food poisoning or something, he's got my number if he wants to talk".

"But say he has a match for us tonight?"

"He'll have to change it then won't he?"

Jason shrugged. "All right, but I'm not taking the heat for you John".

"I wouldn't expect ya to, if Teddy wants me he can call me".

"Whatever, let's just hope MNM don't jump me tonight".

"They won't, even if they do you've had their number recently".

"Fine, go do your thing, say hi to him for me will ya?"

"Will do kid".

The two set off; little did they know what lay ahead.

* * *

Jason and Mara walked in Madison Square Garden, the most famous arena in the world, fans were already filing into the arena. 

"I remember just over a year ago I was with them" said Jason.

"Really? What event?"

"Wrestlemania twenty, I sat front row while John beat Big Show for the US title".

"Using a chain if I remember".

"Hey, no need to dump on my brother just because the biggest event you ever sat in the crowd for was watching your brother and Elix lose to America's Most Wanted".

"I wasn't, I was just pointing out a fact, and on that point, was your brother involved in the best cage match ever?"

"No, but has your brother ever headlined Wrestlemania?"

"Look Jason, we went through this back when we started training together, Christopher is better than John, deal with it".

Jason paused. "But your brother's never headlined Wrestlemania".

"You are so childish".

"Yup".

Teddy came across. "Hey playas, where's John?"

"He couldn't make it, he… ate some bad seafood last night".

"Damn, I was gonna make you two go against another mystery tag team, stay hear I gotta make a phone call".

Teddy pulled out his cell-phone and began talking to some one, Mara turned to Jason.

"Bad seafood?" She whispered. "THAT'S the best you could come up with?"

"Don't knock it, that excuse got me out of going on a field trip to a museum, six times".

Teddy came back. "Right, I've had to scrap the original plan but I have a backup, you up for going it alone tonight?"

"Going it alone?"

"In a way, I've found a substitute for John".

"Who?"

"Paul Birchill, that alright?"

"Isn't Shawn available?"

"He ain't here yet so I'm scrambling a bit".

"Yeah, I think me and Paul could make a good team". Jason had been looking forward to meeting Birchill in some form or another, his move the C4 was one of the best Jason had ever seen, only the Canadian Destroyer looked better. _"Hurt like hell too"_ he thought, he'd felt it first hand on the Indies.

"Good, by the way, Paul has… well, gone for a new look lately".

"New look?"

"You'll find out when ya find him, anyway tonight your gonna face another team that I decided to bring in, you'll be kicking the show off again and the one clue I'll give ya is that they like to make an 'impact'".

Teddy went on his way leaving Jason and Mara alone.

"What does he mean?" She asked.

"Dunno, c'mon we better find Birchill".

* * *

The two teens found Birchill alone in a spare locker room, Mara tried to keep herself from laughing, Jason was too disturbed. 

"Uhhh, Paul? You do realise that Halloween is two weeks away right?"

Birchill's 'new look' was quite bizarre, he had styled himself to look like Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean, right down to the hat and sword.

"Not you too mate" he said. "All I'm doing is honouring my ancestors".

"Your ancestors were…pirates?"

"Yeah, I'm proud of my ancestors".

Mara managed to stop laughing for a moment. "How did Regal take this?"

"Well, he's not too happy, he says I can still tag with him but, he doesn't really like the pirate thing".

"_Can't blame him" _thought Jason. "Look Paul, John's not here tonight so Teddy says you gotta sub for him".

"No problem, I think we'll do quite well together".

"That's what I said, just checking if you were cool with it".

"I'll see ya out there".

"Good, cause we're up first".

* * *

John entered the bar in Times Square, sure enough the RAW guys were here, Batista, Ric, he kept walking, he was pretty sure Flair hadn't forgotten how he'd ruined his suit, Booker, RVD, Cade, Murdoch, Shelton and, in the corner, the guy who had made the call. He noticed John and waved him over. 

"Johnny-boy! C'mon, pull up a chair, I got a beer right here for ya".

"Thanks" John sat down, the table his friend had chosen was right opposite the TV and Smackdown happened to be on.

"So how did ya get out of it?"

"I told Jason to tell Teddy I was sick, seems to have worked, he hasn't called me yet".

"Yeah well, you may be in a bit of trouble with the kid afterwards".

"How come?"

"One of my other buddies, Kennedy in fact, told me that you and Jason were supposed to take on another tag team tonight".

"Oh crap, so what's happening?"

"You've been replaced".

"Who by?"

"Pirate Paul".

"Who?"

"Birchill, y'know, the guy with the back-flip rock bottom?"

"He's a pirate now?"

"Yeah, look, the match is about to start".

Sure enough Jason and Mara were headed down to the ring, John sat back and got comfy, even if he and Birchill had never teamed up Jason would be able to handle whatever team was thrown at him… at least, John hoped so.

* * *

Jason and Mara stood in the ring waiting for Birchill to come out, Jason had spent the five or so minutes he had before the match talking to Regal about how Birchill liked to work his matches, now it was time to put it into practise. He found himself thinking about how the crowd would react seeing as Birch, as Jason was now calling him, was making his 'Pirate Debut'. Birchill's music hit and Jason turned to the aisleway to see him swinging down from a platform, Mara burst into laughter again, Jason just stared, their opponents were probably dieing from laughter, when Paul got in the ring Tony Chimel again introduced the other team. 

"And their opponents, they are two-time ECW tag team champions, Justin Credible and Lance Storm, the Impact Players!"

"_Great!"_ Thought Jason._ "Just great, I'm wrestling former ECW tag champs and my partner thinks he's a pirate"._ Credible and Storm entered the ring while Jason and Birchill discussed tactics, while they were doing so the Impact Players came across and jumped both of them to kick the match off, Jason brawled with Credible while Birchill paired off with Storm, the pirate was thrown to the outside so Credible and Storm tried to double-team Jason. They whipped him but he ducked a double elbow and hit a clothesline on both men, he gave each one a right hand before clotheslining Credible to the outside, Storm came over and received a slam followed by a legdrop for a two-count.

Birchill was back on the apron so Jason tagged him in, he picked Strom up and gave him a few knees before hitting a suplex and a knee drop for a two, Credible came in again and received a powerslam, Storm got back up but received a rolling fireman's carry, then a standing moonsault, then a standing shooting star press! Birchill covered but Credible broke it up. The Impact Players went for another double-team but Birchill knocked them down and hit a pump-handle slam on Storm, he went for the same move on Credible but he slipped out and went for a superkick, Birchill caught his foot and gave him a whip into the corner, he tried to follow but Credible dodged causing him to crash into the turnbuckle, Storm was now up and when Birchill turned he and Credible hit a double superkick, Storm covered but Jason broke it up.

Storm tagged in Credible to try and keep the advantage, they picked Birchill up and hit a double suplex for a two count, Credible followed up with a DDT and a fall-forward suplex for another two, Storm came back in and hit a leg-lariat followed by a neckbreaker for yet another two. He went for a brainbuster but Birchill escaped and went for the C4, Storm elbowed out and tried a clothesline but Birchill hit a spinebuster.

Birchill crawled to tag in Jason while Storm tried to tag Credible, he got his partner in but Birchill managed to do so as well, Credible charged across the ring but Jason jumped to the top-rope and came down with a cross-body for a two-count, they both got up and Jason hit a powerslam for another two, Storm came in but was met with a superkick, Credible received a neckbreaker for another two-count. The Impact Players pulled themselves up in separate corners, Jason hit Storm with a stinger splash, then did the same to Credible, then clotheslined Storm to the outside, finally he ran forward and gave Credible a shining wizard for another two.

Jason was rolling by this point, he picked up Credible and gave him a slam before climbing the ropes, he came down looking for a frog splash but Credible moved, Jason popped a forward roll upon landing and hit an impaler on Credible, he covered but Strom broke it up. Jason threw him back out and gave Credible another slam, he hit the ropes and hit the five-knuckle-shuffle before calling for the F-U, Storm came in again but Jason lifted him up and hit the F-U! Credible took advantage and went for his modified piledriver but Jason escaped and pushed him into Birchill who dropped him with the C4! Jason covered for the three-count. As they were celebrating he pulled Birchill aside.

"Maybe I should team with you on Sunday huh?"

Birchill laughed. "Nah mate, I'll stick with Regal, that way I'm the better member of the team and I get more action".

Jason laughed as well. "Well let's get outta here and celebrate".

* * *

Once the two got backstage however, there were no celebrations as Teddy met them. 

"Birchill, go get changed, I want a word with Jason".

Birchill left quickly, Teddy looked a little mad, Jason also noticed.

"Wassup Teddy? Ya look a little pissed".

"Tell me Jason" he began slowly. "Did you, or did you not, tell me that John was sick?"

"I did" Jason replied, not liking where this was headed.

"Then you'll be able to explain to me why Booker T just called me to say that John is currently in a bar down in Times Square".

"…Ah, yeah, about that…"

"What kind of a fool do you take me for Jason".

"Well, I wouldn't call you a fool…"

"I have half a mind to take you out of that tag title match on Sunday!"

"But…"

"But I won't, only because this is actually the first piece of trouble you and John have given me, not counting the time he gave me the F-U, but I'm fining you a weeks pay".

"I can accept that".

"And you better tell your brother to get his ass here now or his punishment is gonna be far worse!"

"I'll get right on it".

"Good, cause I won't let you and your brother off again, ya feel me?"

"One hundred percent".

"Now get outta my sight".

* * *

John sat in the bar, Jason's match had finished a few minutes previously, the kid had done well considering the situation he had been put in, the TV suddenly blinked off. 

"Hey!" He turned to the guy next to him. "I was watching that!"

"Your brother's match is over, nothing left to see on that show that hasn't been seen before, besides, me and you gotta talk".

"What about?"

"Do you remember when we first met back in OVW? Do you remember everything we sacrificed to get to the top of this company?"

"Yeah, I remember".

"Then you'll remember how we made that deal that nothing would get in our way climbing that long and lonely stairway to the top".

"And nothing has got in our way, we've had our time at the top, mine lasted longer than yours but we'll have more shots in the future".

"You're completely missing the point here John, you'd still be at the top if it wasn't for that kid, and now look, so you're getting a title shot in two days, big deal, soon the two of you will be seen as just that, a team".

"So?"

"So your bright career will be dead before it begins, one reign at the top doesn't get you remembered John, you're throwing away everything you fought for in OVW and when we first came to this company, and I refuse to let you do that!"

John shrugged and took another sip of beer. "That's not your decision to make".

* * *

_"Yo, this is John, I can't get to my phone right now, leave a message"._

"John it's Jason, Teddy found out about what we pulled and he ain't happy, he wants you to get here NOW or there's gonna be hell to pay, call me back".

"He still not answering?" Asked Mara.

"Yeah, the moron turned his phone off before he left, and I forgot that he did! We're in deep shit now!"

"Calm down, he'll realise soon enough and he'll get here".

"I hope so" suddenly MNM's music hit in the arena, the tag champs didn't have a match scheduled for tonight so they probably had something to say, the two teens turned to the monitor nearby, Melina had a mic.

"Last week I had to face Mara Daniels in a bra and panties match, where, if she won, then the Cena brothers would get a shot at Mercury and Nitro at No Mercy. And what happened? She cheated! She had to get help from some Boogey…THING to beat me! However she's soon going to realise how big a mistake she made, because in two days time, my boys will defend their titles against John, and her boyfriend Jason Cena. And what Mercury and Nitro do to them, Jason especially, is going to be on her head, by beating me she has set her boyfriend up for the worst beating he has, and will ever receive!"

Jason had a small grin on his face, where did this girl get off? Had she already forgotten how he and John had dominated her boys? As if she was reading his mind Melina continued.

"Now I know what you're all thinking, the Cena brothers destroyed us in that non-title match right? That's true they did, but the key words are NON-TITLE, in a title match Mercury and Nitro raise their game, that's why they have owned the tag division for the last six months, and on that who have the Cena brothers beaten? This week one of them couldn't be bothered to show up while the other decided to play pirates!"

Jason couldn't help but laugh, Melina continued.

"Oh, and you might say that beating the Rockers is a good achievement and it is, or would be if this was nineteen eighty-seven, I mean look at the Rockers now, one of them is a has-been with a chronic back problem and the other has to call his parole officer every time he wrestles! But anyway, No Mercy may be two days away, but I want my revenge for last week NOW, so Jason Cena, if you're man enough to go it alone, come on out and bring it!"

Jason's music hit straight away and he walked out onto the aisle mic in hand and Mara in tow.

Melina, I know I didn't just hear you question my manhood, if the last three weeks are anything to go by then you'll know that I do not back down from a fight, but anyway, did I just hear you call Shawn Michaels a has-been?"

"Yeah, you did!"

"Melina, Shawn Michaels is many things, but a has-been isn't one of them, and on that subject, I'm sure he'd rather be a has-been, than a never-was like your boys up there!"

Melina started to get pissed, Jason continued.

"But you're right about one thing, in two days time, you and your boys come to Boston, my neck of the woods, however, me and John aren't going to just walk in and beat you for those belts oh no, instead we are going to make sure that when you walk out of that arena, without the belts, with tears in your eyes and despair in your souls, you realise that the Cena brothers are more than just a team, we are a unit! We are a family! And we are your NEXT tag team champions! And, in the words of a guy who now wrestles in a six-sided ring, if you ain't down with that I got two words for ya!"

Melina managed to find her voice. "Look, I'm sure that Daniels up there would do that for you except for one problem, you haven't got a set to suck!"

Jason laughed. "OUCH! You got me there, now I could retaliate by calling you a slut, I could retaliate by saying that you look fat in that outfit or I could retaliate by walking down to that ring and give you a little preview of No Mercy! And ya know what? I'm taking option number three!"

Jason dropped the mic and charged the ring, Mara followed him in and took down Melina while Jason pounded MNM down and sent Nitro to the outside, he threw Mercury to the corner and punched away while Mara continued to beat down Melina, Jason whipped Mercury and hit a clothesline, he turned to Nitro but was met with a chair to his skull, he went down in a heap while Nitro turned to Mara, he raised the chair but she stood her ground, Mercury tried to come up behind her but she gave him a kick to the groin, Nitro took advantage of this and brought the chair down across her head! Even Melina looked stunned as Mara dropped to the mat, Nitro stood over her for a moment then raised the chair again! Before he could bring it down Jason rolled across and used his body to shield Mara, Nitro hesitated before bringing the chair down on Jason again and again, after a few he stopped and ordered Mercury to pick Jason up, he did and Nitro brought the chair down over the teen's skull again! Jason went down bleeding heavily from the head.

Nitro still wasn't done, he handed his belt to Melina and ordered her to "Make her watch" as he pointed at Mara, Melina wrapped the belt around Mara's throat and leaned back, cutting off Mara's oxygen and forcing her to watch MNM continue to brutalise Jason. Nitro got Mercury to lift Jason up one more time and crashed the chair across his head, part of the chair broke off with the force of the impact, Nitro grabbed Jason's head and held his face inches away from Mara's.

"This is your fault!" He screamed at her as she gasped for air, he picked Jason back up and handed him to Mercury.

"Snapshot!"

Mercury looked at Jason, the teen was out on his feet, the only reason he was still standing was because he was holding him up, he hated to admit it but this was too much, even if they were facing each other in two days, even so, the kid came to fight, he was certainly getting one. Mercury slowly lifted Jason up, Nitro came across and the two drove his head into the mat, but Nitro still wasn't happy, he grabbed the chair and set it up in a seated position before handing Jason to Mercury again.

"One more time".

Mercury picked Jason up again and the two dropped him down across the chair, now Nitro seemed satisfied, then he noticed Mara.

"Let's give her one!"

Mercury sighed and walked forward, before he could lift Mara up Shawn came charging down to the ring, Mercury and Melina bailed but Nitro stood his ground, he brawled it out with Shawn but HBK gained the advantage, he whipped Nitro but Mercury pulled his partner out of the ring, Nitro tried to get back in and fight but was held back by his partner, Shawn watched them leave then turned to Mara.

"You alright?"

"I've felt better" she replied, gasping for air. Shawn turned to Jason, the teen was a mess, his face was covered in blood he was out. EMT's rushed the ring to check on the teen as Shawn stormed backstage in search of Nitro.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the bar, John sat in silence, he was surprised to have received no messages from Jason about the match earlier, to check he pulled out his phone, and groaned when he saw that it was switched off, he quickly turned it on to find he had a voice message. 

"_John it's Jason, Teddy found out about what we pulled and he ain't happy, he wants you to get here NOW or there's gonna be hell to pay, call me back"_.

John let out another groan and went to call but the phone went off in his hand.

"Hello?"

"John Cena, you got some explaining to do playa".

"Uhhh, hi Teddy".

"Don't you 'hi Teddy' me, you know all the crap that's gone on while you were at that bar tonight, I had to find a substitute partner for you, then MNM called your brother out, he and Mara are currently with the trainer!"

"Whoa! What did they do to him?"

"They beat him to within an inch of his life, now I'm giving you ten minutes to get here or I swear you won't wanna show your face on this show again!"

"Right, I'm on my way".

He hung up the phone and sighed before turning to the guy next to him. "Sorry man, gotta go, the kid's in trouble again".

"Running to his aid every time he needs some backup? How far you've fallen John".

John ignored the comment and charged out of the bar to find his car, he needed to get to the arena, fast.

* * *

Meanwhile, MNM were backstage seemingly celebrating a job well done, Mercury seemed a little subdued, Nitro noticed. 

"Joey, Wassup? You should be happy we did what we did".

"I dunno Johnny, don't you think we took it a bit too far?"

Nitro went silent for a moment, then he and Melina started laughing. "Yeah right, you had me goin' for a moment there Joey".

"Yeah" said Mercury, forcing himself to grin, Josh Mathews came across.

"MNM, we just saw you brutally lay out Jason Cena and Mara Daniels, may I ask, what brought that on?"

"Yeah, you may ask" answered Nitro. "And I'm gonna answer, for the past few weeks those two have got in our business and tried to humiliate us, two weeks ago, that little bitch kicked me in the crotch! Last week, I was hit with a clock by a worm-eating freak! Melina warned them that you do not try to humiliate MNM, they tried anyway and they got what they deserved, do I regret hitting Daniels with that chair? No, not one bit, she stood her ground and she got punished for it. Anyway Josh, you're quite friendly with Jason Cena right?"

"Well, kinda, yeah".

"Could you give him a message?"

"What message would that be?"

No sooner had the words left Josh's mouth when Nitro nailed him in the head and threw him against the wall, he dropped to the floor and Nitro put some boots in before asking. "Was it worth it?"

Nitro went to walk away but found Shawn standing inches away from him. "You got something to say old man?"

Shawn stayed silent, then punched Nitro right in the face! He went down, but jumped right back up to begin a brawl, referees and security rushed the room to pull the two apart, as Shawn was being dragged out he yelled back at Nitro. "You, me, in the ring, NOW!"

"You want me? You got me!" Nitro screamed back, before leading MNM out of the room after Shawn.

* * *

Jason woke up on a table in the trainers room, he had no idea how long he'd been out or how he'd got there, he remembered a chair-shot but that was all, he moved a hand to his forehead and felt a small bandage. 

"Eleven stitches" came a voice to his right, he looked over and saw Mara sitting on a chair by the table.

"Eleven?"

"Eleven" she repeated. "You took some wicked shots out there".

"Really? I only remember the first one".

"You don't remember anything else? Like how you used your body to take the shots for me?"

"No… wait, they used the chair on you?"

"Yeah, Nitro nailed me in the head then he tried to hit me again when I was down but you took them for me".

"Right" he said before muttering. "Son of a bitch!" And rolling to his feet.

"Jason…"

"Where's Nitro now?"

"He's in the ring wrestling Sha… Jason don't".

"Don't what? Don't go out there and make Nitro pay for trying to bash your brains in? I suppose he had a hand in what happened to your neck as well".

Mara's hand went to her neck, the force Melina had put on choking her with that belt had left part of the skin rubbed raw, it stuck out quite clearly as she stood there.

"Jason…"

Before she could continue trying to calm him down the teen barged his way out of the ring in search of Nitro.

* * *

In the ring Shawn was about to finish Nitro off, he had just hit the top-rope elbow and was tuning up the band for Sweet Chin Music, he noticed Melina distract the referee, that could only mean one thing, sure enough Mercury came in, Shawn avoided his attack and knocked him down with one punch, what he hadn't seen was Mercury slide Nitro one of the title belts as he got in the ring, when he returned his attention to Nitro he had a close up look at the belt. Nitro quickly disposed of the evidence and picked Shawn up, Melina still had the referee distracted and Mercury was getting up, he tossed Shawn to Mercury with a look that made his intentions clear, his partner lifted Shawn up and he dropped him with the snapshot, he covered and the referee made the three count. 

As soon as the three had registered Nitro called Mercury back in, if this guy liked Jason Cena so much, then he could receive the same treatment as the teen, Mercury lifted Shawn up and the two gave him another snapshot, Melina came in and presented him with a chair, he smiled and set it up, he ordered Mercury to pick Shawn up again… but Jason was now charging the ring, both members of MNM met him and quickly beat him back down, Nitro noticed the chair still set up and handed him to Mercury, they lifted him up but before they could drop him down John's music hit! The older Cena made a beeline for the ring as MNM bailed, John immediately went to his brothers side as the champions escaped,. The older Cena's thoughts were the same as Jason's.

"_There's gonna be hell to pay for this!"_

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_Well there ya have it, the longest chapter I have ever done, so far, maybe this'll make up for not updating for over a week, Coming up: No Mercy, will Jason and John get the gold? Or will they fall short? Find out next time._

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hey! How's it going everybody? Coming up: Jason and John take on MNM for the WWE tag team titles, will they get the gold? Will Jason get revenge on Nitro? Will Mara get some revenge on Melina? Or will MNM continue to dominate the tag division? No time like the present to find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Thirty Two-Success, or Failure?**

Jason was pumped up from the moment he woke up on Sunday, No Mercy was just a few short hours away and the teen had a chance to win his first title aged just seventeen. John was pumped as well, he wanted a win over MNM as much as anyone else, their actions against his brother and Mara had him practically shaking with anger every time he thought about it. They had home-field advantage over the champs, they had woke up in their own beds in their own home and had the chance to relax during the build up to the event, John doubted there'd be one person who wouldn't want them to bring home the gold tonight, he looked out the kitchen window at Jason, the kid was out in the back yard playing with a soccer ball, Mara sat in a chair watching him. _"Tonight's the night Jason" _he thought._ "Tonight we bring the tag titles home!"_

* * *

In the locker room later that night both brothers sat in silence, Jason could feel the nerves building once again, he could only compare the feeling he had to three other occasions, his match with JBL, he won. His first ever title match against Samoa Joe, lost in five minutes. And the time he went into the final match of a best of five series tied two-each with Chris Sabin, time limit draw. Tonight was the biggest night of his career so far, he wasn't gonna let it slip. The minutes slowly ticked away, it would soon be time for the match, Josh Mathews, sporting a black eye after his confrontation with MNM, approached.

"Jason, John, any chance of an interview before you go out there?"

Jason shrugged and looked at John, he nodded and followed Josh out of the room with Jason.

* * *

"Jason Cena, John Cena, we are just moments away from your match with MNM for the WWE tag team titles, now you have the home advantage tonight, but do you think that will be enough to take the belts off of MNM?"

John spoke first. "Josh, tonight is a big night for us, I have a chance to become a tag team champion for the very first time, my brother has a chance to hold his very first title, personally I don't think either of us could ask for a better partner than each other, we know every move that the other is gonna do, whether we have the home advantage or not doesn't matter, what does is that we, the Cena brothers are gonna be the NEW WWE tag team champions!"

Josh moved the mic over to Jason. "Jason, any thoughts?"

"Just one, Johnny Nitro, two days ago you tried to take me out! But you couldn't get the job done, eleven stitches? I can accept that, what I cannot accept is you hitting my girlfriend round the head with a steel chair, Nitro tonight I was gonna take your title, but now, I'm gonna take your professional career as well! And if you ain't down with that, then I got two words for ya… new champions!"

Josh finished off. "Well you've heard from both Cena's and they are just aching to get their hands on MNM, the WWE tag team titles are on the line, next".

As soon as the camera stopped rolling Josh grabbed Jason. "Jason, can you do me a favour tonight?"

"Sure Josh, what is it?"

"Kick Johnny Nitro's ass!"

Jason laughed. "Oh I intend to Josh, he's gonna be lucky if he's even walking after tonight!"

* * *

To the thunderous cheers of about thirty thousand members of the Boston public, Jason, Mara and John made their way to the ring, everywhere they looked it seemed the people were on their feet, instead of getting into the ring the Cena's stopped at the bottom of the aisleway and waited for MNM to come out. As soon as the champ's music hit they sprinted back up the aisle and met them as they came through the curtain, Jason took Nitro and John fought with Mercury, Jason brought Nitro back down to ringside and slammed his head into the steel ringpost, John threw Mercury into the ring and began to hammer him down. Jason went to whip Nitro into the steps but it was reversed sending him into them instead, he smashed into them with such force that they flew off their hinges; Nitro came over and dropped Jason with a DDT onto the bottom layer of the steps, as his head hit them Jason felt something tear in his head, he reached up and felt under the plaster and felt blood oozing over his fingers.

Back in the ring John continued to beat on Mercury, he whipped him and caught him with an elbow followed by a clothesline, he went to pick him up but Nitro came in, John ducked an attempted clothesline and gave Nitro a backdrop, he turned to Mercury but was met with a neckbreaker. MNM went for the snapshot early but John slipped out and knocked both men down before throwing Nitro out of the ring, Jason came in and the brothers hit a double spinebuster on Mercury. Nitro came back again but John caught him and went for his spinout powerbomb with Jason adding a neckbreaker for extra impact, John covered but Mercury broke it up.

John held the advantage over Nitro, he whipped him and hit a powerslam followed by a suplex for a two-count, he tagged in Jason and the two hit a double elbow followed by a double elbow drop, Jason hit a slam and went to the top-rope, he waited for Nitro to stand before coming down with a cross-body for a two-count, he tagged John back in and they hit a double DDT for another two-count, John went to hit the ropes but Mercury nailed him in the back of the head, John spun round and nailed him back but walked into a leg-lariat from Nitro for a two-count. Nitro tagged Mercury and the two hit John with a double suplex followed a leg drop by Mercury for another two-count. He picked John up and hit a northern-lights suplex for another two.

Melina began her screaming routine as Mercury tagged in Nitro, he came in and hit John with a backbreaker for a two-count, he then slammed John then charged across the ring and nailed Jason, the teen came into the ring but was stopped by the referee, as the two argued Mercury and Nitro put the boots into John before Nitro slipped out, Mercury hit DDT for another two-count and tagged Nitro back in, he hit a slam and put John in a sleeper, John tried to break free but soon dropped to the mat. Nitro increased the pressure by putting his feet on the ropes while the referee checked John, his hand fell twice but on the third he kept it up and began fighting to free himself, he elbowed out of it, knocked down Mercury and whipped Nitro, it was reversed and Nitro tried to put on a sleeper as he came off the ropes but John countered into a spinout powerbomb!

Both men were down and their partners began calling for tags, John started to crawl across the ring, just as he was about to tag in Jason Mercury distracted the referee, John made the tag and Jason jumped over the ropes to get in but the referee stopped him, the two began arguing again allowing MNM to double team John. Nitro tagged in Mercury and the two whipped John, they went for a double clothesline but John ducked and took them both out, he crawled to the corner and finally managed to tag in Jason! The teen came in and opened up on Mercury and Nitro, he sent Nitro outside and hit Mercury with a powerslam for a two-count, Nitro came back and got a reverse DDT, Jason then hit Mercury with a shining wizard for another two, Nitro came back again and received an impaler while Mercury got a neckbreaker for yet another two.

Jason was feeding off the crowds energy as the blood continued to flow down his face, he gave Mercury a slam and went up top, he came down looking for a frog splash but Mercury moved, Jason however popped a forward roll on landing and gave Mercury a superkick, Nitro came back again but received a slam, Jason then hit the ropes and set up for the five-knuckle-shuffle, he paused, looked at both men, made the DX sign and hit it on both of them! He called for the F-U and waited for Mercury to get up, Nitro got up first however, but Jason clotheslined him over the top, Mercury was now up and he charged Jason, but the teen ducked and lifted him up, he walked out to the centre of the ring and landed the F-U! He covered but Melina had the referee distracted, Nitro came in and nailed Jason in the back of the head with one of the title belts and rolled Mercury on top, he disposed of the evidence as the referee returned, he counted, but Jason kicked out!

Mercury rolled to his corner and tagged in Nitro, he came in and dropped a leg over Jason's neck, he covered but the teen kicked out, Nitro then ripped the plaster off and drove his knuckles into the cut to open it up more, after a while he stopped and began ripping at it instead, he then dropped a knee across Jason's head and tagged in Mercury. The two hit a double clothesline then Mercury dropped an elbow over the cut, he covered but Jason again kicked out, Mercury tagged Nitro back in, the two whipped Jason but he ducked an elbow and gave them a double reverse DDT! He crawled to the corner and tagged John back in.

The older Cena came in and went on a tear, he knocked both members of MNM down and gave Nitro a suplex for a two-count, he got up and clotheslined Mercury before slamming Nitro, he hit the ropes and landed the five-knuckle-shuffle, he lifted Nitro up for the F-U but Nitro slipped behind him and pushed him into Jason causing the two to clash heads, Jason fell to the ground and John spun round and walked right into the snapshot! Nitro covered… but John kicked out! MNM looked shocked but quickly recovered and went for another snapshot; John managed to escape and knocked them both down, he hit the ropes but Melina grabbed his foot, he spun round and pulled her up to the apron by her hair, before he could do anything Mercury nailed him in the back of the head, he dropped Melina and spun round to be met by a superkick from Nitro, Jason came back to the ring but was met by MNM, they pounded him into a corner and whipped him across the ring, they both followed but were met with boots, the teen then jumped to the top-rope and came down with a moonsault to both men.

All four men were down and Melina had seen enough, she grabbed one of the title belts and got into the ring, she prepared to nail John but Mara came in to intercept, Melina swung for her head but she ducked and gave Melina with an F-U! She kicked the title belt out of the ring and turned round to be met with a clothesline by Nitro, Mercury was up and Nitro called for the snapshot on Mara, he lifted her up but Jason charged across the ring and speared him taking the three of them out of the ring, the teen felt his back slam into the ground then the air be driven out of him as Mara landed on him. Back in the ring John was getting up, Nitro noticed and charged him but he ducked and lifted him up to his shoulders before driving him down with the F-U, he covered, the referee counted, and the Cena's had the tag team titles!

Jason and Mara were both up to their knees when they heard the three count being made, there was a moment of silence before John's music hit and Tony Chimel make the announcement to the Boston crowd.

"Here are your winners and the NEW WWE tag team champions, the Cena brothers!"

The next thing they knew they were hugging each other as the crowd went nuts, John rolled out of the ring and joined in the hug screaming.

"We did it kid! We fucking did it!"

The referee came round with the titles and handed them to the brothers, Jason looked at his and felt a tear come to his eyes, he quickly wiped it away and hugged Mara again, they rolled back into the ring and held up the belts for the crowd, John had a huge grin on his face as the adulation washed over them, Jason came up next to him and he slapped him on the shoulder.

"Worth the wait bro'"

Jason smiled. "Worth every damn day of it".

"The hardest part's yet to come you know".

"Don't worry, I didn't go through that match just to lose them in less than a month".

"Cool, c'mon let's go celebrate with the chain gang".

"Lead the way".

The brothers and Mara exited through the crowd, the new WWE tag team champions.

**End of Chapter** _

* * *

There ya go, they did it! They got the titles! Where will they go from here? Will MNM try to regain the gold? Will a new team step up to challenge? Find out next time._

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hi, everybody good? As we saw last time Jason and John defeated MNM to become the WWE tag team champions, coming up: Party Time!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Thirty Three-Celebrations**

It took an eternity for Jason, John and Mara to get back to the locker room, when they had left the arena through the crowd security hadn't expected it leaving the trio to have to fight their way through, now they were backstage in one of the corridors, Jason collapsed against the walls.

"You alright bro'?" Asked John, worried, Jason had been bleeding quite badly for almost half-an-hour, perhaps the blood-loss was starting to affect him.

"Yeah" replied Jason in a small voice, then he started to laugh. "Man, I can't tell ya how good this feels right now!"

John laughed as well. "Yeah, I know".

Jason grinned and held the belt against his head, when he pulled it away part of it had turned red, he raised a hand to his forehead and felt the blood coming out of the wound.

"Damn! I forgot I was bleeding, I gotta get some more stitches put in".

Josh Mathews came round the corner and saw the two standing there.

"Well done guys! Nice to see someone other than MNM hold the tag titles".

Jason laughed. "I thought backstage interviewers were supposed to be impartial".

"We are, but I'm speaking as one of the guys, anyway, would you guys care to do an interview for unlimited?"

"I gotta go get this head-wound fixed, John can do it though".

"Yeah, want me to take your belt?"

"No way! Wherever I go, this goes".

"We gotta get our name tags put on them".

"Yeah, well, you do the interview, I'll go get some stitches and then we'll go get our names put on these, that alright?"

"Sounds good to me, see ya".

John walked off with Josh, Jason staggered back to his feet and headed to the trainers room with Mara.

"Y'know" he said. "Now that I realise that I'm bleeding I'm actually feeling a bit.." He held up a shaking hand to indicate dizziness.

Mara laughed. "That's how you always are".

"Are you calling me a drunk?"

"Yup".

"I hate you".

"It's mutual".

Jason staggered into the trainer's room, the guy already had the equipment out as though he'd been expecting him.

"I take it I don't need to tell you why I'm here?"

The guy laughed. "Have a seat Jason".

The teen sat in one of the chairs while the trainer put the stitches back in, every once in a while Jason would give an involuntary shudder, he hated the feeling of having stitches put in, hated the site of them too.

"There you go" the trainer said after a while, cleaning any remaining blood off Jason's face. "Good as new".

"Thanks man".

"Just try not to open them this time, or I might have to staple it shut".

Jason gulped and charged out of the room, barging into Christian and Tomko on his way out.

"Hey watch it! Oh, look who it is Tomko. The new WWE tag team champion, ya should be proud of yourself kid, a lot of great guys have been tag champs, myself included, nine times actually…"

"The only reason you held the titles nine times is because you rode off the back of more talented guys".

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, Edge, you rode of his back for three years and seven title reigns, Lance Storm, you only held the titles because he could wrestle in his sleep and you had Test backing you up. Chris Jericho, he was the one who got all the pins during that reign, now look at you, you've actually found a partner who plays second fiddle instead of you, and how many times have you held the title? You know who you are? You're Billy Gunn without the obsession with your ass!"

"I'm like Billy Gunn? That's a bit rich coming from a kid who stole his catch phrases and is living off a DX gimmick that's been dead for six years!"

"You wanna talk gimmicks? Does the Brood ring any bells? Does Edge and Christian, the dudes who reek of awesomeness sound familiar? Does Christian, the guy who throws tantrums, bring anything back? Oh yeah, and then there was 'Tomko, give me a beat' please, you even had to ride off John to get yourself over!"

"Listen to me, how can you say that I rode off everyone else's back? Three time Intercontinental champion, European champion, Hardcore champion, Light-Heavyweight champion…"

"Didn't you lose that to Gill berg?"

"Shut up! Anyway, if I won the WWE title then I'd be a grand-slam champion!"

"But ya didn't, and you're not going to…" Christian got up in Jason's face. "Oh, you wanna go Captain Charisma? I got plenty more fight in me".

Christian stared Jason down, the urge to whack the teen one right there was tempting, and with Tomko there then he could easily beat him down, but he thought against it. Why beat him down when he could take his title?

"Ya know what? You ain't worth it kid, because everything you just said to me, is true about you, you're just riding off your brothers' back, so enjoy your little title run while it lasts, because sooner or later, someone's gonna take these belts from you… and I hope that I'm the guy who has the pleasure of doing it! C'mon Tomko, we have peeps to entertain".

Christian and Tomko left, Jason watched them go with a small grin.

_"And they said Edge was the deluded one"._

* * *

Jason met John outside one of the locker rooms.

"You took your time bro'".

"I had a little run-in with Captain Charisma".

"CLB? What did he want?"

"To remind about every title he ever won".

"Ha, every title but the big one".

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go get our names out on these things".

The brothers handed their belts over to get the tags put on, Jason took great pleasure in seeing that the belt he handed in had Johnny Nitro's name being removed from it. _Well I kept that promise"_ he thought. _"Even if I didn't finish his career"._ When the belt was handed back to him and he saw his name on it, it finally sunk in that he'd made it, he'd put himself in the WWE record books as the youngest holder of any WWE title, he smiled as he put the belt over his shoulder.

"You wanna go meet the other guys now?" Asked John.

"Might as well".

When the brothers walked into the locker room, half the roster greeted them, Shawn was quick to find Jason.

"Congratulations kid, you really earned that title out there tonight".

"This is amazing, I've never felt anything like what I'm feeling right now!"

"Yeah, but remember, the tag titles is just the start of what you could achieve, look at me for instance".

"True, but I'm no Shawn Michaels".

"If that's true then how come ya beat me in that tournament?"

"That was luck, I just didn't fall for the roll-up trick".

"And I suppose beating Kurt Angle was luck as well?"

"Kinda".

Shawn laughed. "Look kid, in that tournament you beat two of the best pure wrestlers ever, then you took the biggest and baddest guy on Smackdown to the limit, you've earned everything you've got, there was no luck involved".

"Thanks".

"I'm just saying the truth, anyway, I gotta get going so I'll catch ya later".

"Later Shawn".

As Shawn left Jason found himself confronted by Spanky and 'The Miz'.

"Congrats man" Miz began. "Guess you'll be giving us the first shot right?"

"No way mate" cut in Birchill. "Me and Regal get the first shot".

"Actually me and Funaki are gonna get it" said Scotty, there was a moment of silence before the group let out a collective 'Yeah right!' And continued talking amongst themselves until Teddy Long came in.

"Actually playas, none of y'all are getting the first shot".

There was another moment of silence before 'The Miz' blurted out. "How come?"

"Because, Mike, MNM were just in my office and they are executing their rematch clause this week on Smackdown".

"Our first defence" muttered John to his brother.

"Yeah, pity it's against those guys again".

"What about us?" Asked Regal. "We all want a bloody shot too".

"Don't worry William, I've taken that into account so, on Smackdown, there will be a tag team battle royal where the winners will go on to face MNM or the Cena's the very next week on Smackdown, the battle royal will feature, all three teams in this room, The Mexicools, The Basham Brothers, Nunzio and Vito, Christian and Tomko…"

Jason let out a laugh. "Figures".

"… The Impact Players, Kid Kash and Jamie Noble and a wildcard team that will be thrown together for the match".

"The Impact Players? I thought they only had a one time deal" said John.

"They did, but a decided to give them another".

"Whatever, if they win then we'll just put them down again".

"What do you mean 'we'?" Asked Jason. "It was me and Birchill who beat them".

"I notice the Gymini aren't in that match" said Spanky, memories of the numerous beatings he had received from them.

"Yeah, I had to suspend them after they attacked a referee" said Teddy, Spanky looked relieved.

"Well" said Jason as Teddy left. "Hope one of you guys wins it".

"Don't worry, me and Funaki will" said Scotty, earning another 'Yeah right!'

* * *

"What do you mean you won't let us in?"

Later that night The Cena's, Mara and some of the other wrestlers were looking for a place to party, John knew of a good place to unwind but there was one little snag.

"The kid's too young" replied the bouncer

"C'mon man, he's gonna be eighteen in a few months, surely you can let us off once?"

"Sorry, rules are rules, he's too young".

John frowned and went to talk to Jason.

"Shall we just take the guys back to our place?"

"Nah, you go party with them, Mara and me'll go home".

"You sure bro'?"

"Yeah, just cause I ain't allowed in is no reason for you not to party".

"Alright, see ya later bro'".

"Later John, guys, and John? Keep an eye on Finlay, you know how violent he gets when he's drunk".

The group headed into the club while Jason and Mara began to walk home.

"That's a bit of a damper on the night" he muttered.

"Not really, I didn't really want to go to a club anyway".

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to ruin your night".

"Don't need to worry about that, if you'd have said you didn't want to go then I wouldn't have gone either".

"Really?"

"Yeah".

"That's actually kinda sweet".

"yeah… don't tell John, also, if we went to a club I'd have to keep my eyes on this belt unless anyone tried to take it".

"True".

The two went up the steps to the door, as they went in they heard someone finishing a message on the phone, Jason went to check and listened to the message.

_"Hey Mara, this is Chris, I saw your boyfriends match out there and as much as I hate to admit it, he looked pretty good. Anyway just called to say well done, you're now the manager of a champion, congratulate the little shit from me and tell him to stop crank calling my house! Cause if I get one more call from a Mr. Roche saying that my car's been repossessed or my water's been cut I'm gonna fly up there and kick his ass! Anyway, I gotta go, love you, bye!"_

"I thought you said you'd stopped crank calling him".

"I did, daily".

Mara laughed. "Well he does deserve it sometimes, I'm going to bed, goodnight". She kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

"Goodnight" he called after her before flipping on the TV, he sat on the sofa for a few minutes then found himself staring at the title.

"_Worth the wait? Yes. Worth going through hell to keep? Yes"._ He stood back up still staring at the belt.

"If anyone wants it, try and take it!"

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

_Well there ya go, coming up: The Cena's have their first defence in a rematch against MNM, will they keep the gold? And who will win the battle royal? Find out next time._

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hey everybody! How's it goin'? Coming up: The Cena's defend their newly won tag titles against MNM, will the dream continue? Or will MNM regain the gold? Plus a tag battle-royal, who's gonna be the new number one contenders? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Thirty Four-Dat's Cool!**

Jason was still on a high as the Cena's headed to Mobile Alabama for Smackdown, the teen had been on cloud nine since Sunday in Boston and nothing seemed to bring him down. John was more subdued, he was focusing on the title defence against MNM, the champions-turned-challengers were gonna be even more up for it than they were on Sunday so it was going to be rough, Teddy Long greeted them as they arrived at the arena.

"Well, well, well, our new champions, I got some news concerning your defence playas, and it ain't good".

John groaned. "What now? Cannon gone and made it no DQ?"

"You guessed it John, not only that but he's made it the opening match as well".

"I'm really getting tired of that jacked up suit from the network" said Jason. "One of these days I'm gonna stick his foot so far up his ass he'll be sneezing out his shoes!"

"Trust me playa, I'd sympathise with ya if ya did, but then I'd have to explain to Mr. McMahon about why one of my superstars attacked the network executive".

John had been thinking. "Wait, it's no DQ then it's gonna be like a Texas Tornado match right?"

"More or less" replied Jason.

"That's good then, we can each pick a guy and beat them senseless".

"Good strategy" said Teddy. "Ya better hurry up and get ready, the show starts in ten minutes".

* * *

MNM made their way down to ringside, they more than ready to get their gold back, Melina grabbed a mic.

"Yeah that's right, take some pictures, because believe me, those pictures of my boys without their titles will last a lot longer than the Cena's title reign, tonight is our rematch, tonight is the night we take back what's ours, Cena's, you may have had the upper hand in Boston, but this is neutral ground, instead of competing in front of your home crowd, we're competing in front of a bunch or rednecks! And it's no DQ so there is no way you are keeping those titles, so come out here and we'll just take them off your hands".

John's music hit and the brothers came out with Mara, each carrying a trashcan full of weapons! MNM looked a little thrown off as The Cena's came to ringside and threw the cans into the ring, they took off the title belts, high-fived, and dived into the ring to kick off the match. Jason squared off with Nitro and John brawled with Mercury, John quickly gained the advantage and clotheslined Mercury out of the ring then went to help Jason, they whipped Nitro and caught him with a double elbow and a double elbow drop. Jason then brought the first weapons into the match, he tossed John a kendo stick and grabbed on of the trashcan lids, Nitro got up to receive a stick to the ribs and a lid to the head, Mercury came in with a chair but got the same treatment, Jason then grabbed a hockey stick and broke it over Nitro's back, Mercury got up but John gave him a spinout powerbomb with Jason adding a neckbreaker.

Nitro got up but quickly received a double clothesline to the outside, the brothers then picked up Mercury and threw him out to join his partner, Jason climbed the turnbuckle and dived to the outside onto both members of MNM, he picked Mercury up and rolled him back into the ring for John, while he was doing this Nitro reached under the ring and grabbed another chair, before he could use it Jason grabbed him and whipped him towards the steel guard rail, Nitro reversed it but Jason jumped onto it and came off it looking for a clothesline but Nitro threw the chair at him! Jason was in the air and couldn't avoid it and took it flush in the face, he dropped to the ground and instantly raised a hand to where his stitches were and was relieved to feel they were still there, he tried to get up but Nitro ran forward and gave him a neckbreaker on the floor.

In the ring John continued to beat on Mercury, he gave him a couple of clothesline followed by a suplex for a two-count, Nitro came in with the chair but John ducked and dropkicked it back into his face, Mercury charged John but received an elbow, John hit the ropes but Melina grabbed his foot, as the two were arguing Nitro slipped his partner a fire extinguisher, John turned and was sprayed in the face! Nitro added a kendo stick shot to put John down, Mercury covered but John kicked out. MNM picked John up and backed him against the ropes, they gave him a few right hands each then tied him up in the ropes, Nitro taunted him then gave him a few shots to the ribs with the kendo stick followed by a shot to the head. Jason came back in and Nitro swung for his head but Jason ducked and clotheslined Mercury, Nitro swung again but again Jason ducked and dropped him with a reverse DDT for a two-count.

Jason was now fighting off both Mercury and Nitro by himself, he gave Mercury a few right hands followed by a dropkick to knock him down, he went over to the ropes and tried to free John but Nitro attacked him from behind, he whipped Jason and went for an elbow but Jason ducked and gave him a neckbreaker, Mercury came back but Jason gave him a flapjack followed by a shining wizard for another two-count. Nitro had one of the trashcans and went to nail Jason but the teen cut him off with a superkick, he laid Nitro over the trashcan and climbed to the top-rope, before he could come down Melina grabbed his leg and tried to hold him there, he kicked her down but before he could jump Nitro moved out of the way, he went to climb down but Mercury nailed him causing him to fall on the ropes, Mercury then climbed up and gave Jason a superplex onto the trashcan! Melina screamed that it was over as Mercury covered, but John, still tied up in the ropes was able to reach over and kick Mercury in the head to break up the count.

Mercury and Nitro went over to John and began to give him some right hands, they then backed away and Nitro whipped his partner into John, the impact sent him over the top-rope but it freed him from them as well. MNM then draped Jason over the apron allowing Melina to lock in a headscissor as they grabbed a pair of chairs, as Jason was struggling to get up they called for the con-chair-to! They both swung for his head but he dropped back to the mat causing them to nail each other, as they were recovering Jason hit the ropes but ran right into a double backdrop over the top-rope. They went to go after him but John came back to make the save, he gave both men clotheslines to knock them down and threw Nitro outside, he then gave Mercury a spinout powerbomb for a two-count, he picked him back up an hit a slam, followed by the five-knuckle-shuffle, he called for the F-U and lifted Mercury up but Nitro broke it up with a superkick, he covered but John kicked out.

MNM looked at the fallen Cena's then seemed to get an idea, they rolled outside and looked under the ring for a moment before pulling out a table, they set it up next to the ring and climbed up to the apron. They grabbed John and went for a double suplex through the table but he fought out and knocked Nitro down before suplexing Mercury back in, the two got back up and John hit him in the head with a trashcan lid for a two-count. He went to hit the ropes but Nitro nailed him in the back with the fire extinguisher, he then walked into a leg-lariat from Mercury for a two-count, Nitro got back in the ring and called for a snapshot, Mercury lifted him up and the two dropped him, Nitro covered but Jason broke it up just in time! Mercury jumped Jason and beat him down until Nitro got up, the two whipped Jason and hit a double elbow, they went for another snapshot but Jason fought out of it, he grabbed Mercury and gave him a tornado DDT, nailing Nitro with an enziguri as he did!

All four superstars were down and, as at No Mercy, Melina tried to get involved, she got in the ring and grabbed a chair but Mara cut her off, she went to give Melina an F-U but she escaped and raked Mara's eyes, she grabbed the chair and swung for Mara but the teen ducked, the chair hit the ropes and bounced back in Melina's face! She spun round right into an Angels Wings, Mara stood over Melina with a grin on her face but Nitro came up behind her and grabbed her by the hair. He spun her round to face him and kicked her in the stomach and set her up for a powerbomb, he stopped as he lifted her and looked towards the table, he smiled and changed direction, he lifted her up and walked towards the ropes but Jason ran forward and pulled her down, Nitro spun round and Jason nailed him with a right hand, Nitro rolled out to the apron as Jason checked on Mara before grabbing a chair, John was up and had a chair as well, the Cena's then ran forward and clocked Nitro with a con-chair-to! Nitro stayed upright for a moment then fell off the apron through the table! Both Cena's stared at him as he lay there, Jason had a mixture of concern and satisfaction on his face, he then leaned through the ropes and yelled.

"I told you I was gonna make you pay!"

Mercury was now up and he ran through the brothers with a double clothesline, he wasn't going down without a fight, he picked John up and hit a neckbreaker for a two-count, he then grabbed one of the chairs and waited for John to get up, he swung for John's head but the older Cena ducked, Mercury spun round and swung again but Jason cut him off and superkicked it back in his face, he picked Mercury up while John set up the other trashcan, the two-brothers stood back-to-back and drove Mercury through the can with a double F-U! John covered, and got the three!

Jason grabbed the two title belts and tossed John's one to him before leaving the ring, John and Mara followed and the trio left as EMT's came from the back to treat Nitro, at the top of the aisle Jason couldn't help but look back, his face a picture of guilt.

* * *

When the brothers got backstage Jason got changed in silence, as he finished packing his ring gear into his bag he heard a commotion outside the door, he opened it to see EMT's, along with Mercury and Melina, wheeling Nitro by on a stretcher, he followed at a safe distance so he couldn't be seen and watched them load Nitro into an ambulance before taking off for a nearby hospital, the guilt he was feeling was getting worse as he walked back to the locker room.

"Where'd ya go bro'?" Asked John as he came back in.

"Nowhere" was the muttered reply.

"You alright? Ya seem a little depressed".

"I'm just starting to feel bad about what we did to Nitro".

"What? Kid he would of done the same to you".

"I know, I'm starting to feel like I'm just as bad as he is".

"Answer me this, do you feel guilty about what we did?"

"Very".

"Then you're not as bad as him, he was going to drive Mara through that table if you hadn't have done that, and he damn sure wouldn't have felt guilty about it!"

"Maybe you're right, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it".

"That's your choice, but for now we gotta go".

"Go? Where?"

"The tag battle-royal is next, we have front row seats with Cole and Tazz".

* * *

Out in the ring all of the teams were in the ring except for the wildcard team, John and Jason were seated at ringside to get a close up view of their opponents, the wildcard team was about to be revealed…

"I spit in the face, of people who don't want to be cool!"

Carlito and 'The Masterpiece' Chris Masters made their way out to the ring, John turned to Jason.

"Guess we shouldn't be surprised, they did a hell of a number on Kennedy at the weekend".

"True".

As soon as Carlito and Masters entered the ring the match began with everyone attacking each other, after about ten seconds Christian threw Scotty 2 Hotty over the top-rope, eliminating him and Funaki, Kid Kash and Jamie Noble were next as the Impact Players eliminated them simultaneously, then Nunzio was thrown out by 'The Miz' to eliminate him and Vito. Everyone then battled it out in the centre of the ring allowing Super Crazy to come off the top-rope with a moonsault to everybody before throwing out Doug Basham to eliminate him and Danny, however Crazy's partner Psychosis was thrown out moments later by Birchill.

Half the teams had been eliminated and Tomko started to go on a tear, he knocked down Spanky, Masters and Carlito with boots then gave Birchill one to send him over the top while Christian threw out Regal, the CLB turned his attention to Jason and made the belt motion allowing the Impact Players to give him a double superkick to send him over the top! Christian threw a fit and argued with the referee's before starting to leave with Tomko, suddenly the two spun round and charged back to the ring to brawl with the Impact Players again but again they came off second best as Storm threw Christian out while Credible superkicked Tomko, the two then argued with Christian allowing Spanky and Miz to come up behind and eliminate them! It was down to the last to teams, Carlito and Masters and Spanky and Miz!

As the teams battled it out the Impact Players were brawling with Christian and Tomko on the aisleway, this had both the referee's distracted, meanwhile Carlito tried to throw Miz out but Spanky came up behind him and hit sliced bread number two! Masters then clotheslined both men and put Miz in the Masterlock! He dragged Miz to the ropes and lifted him so he could drop him over the top but Spanky broke it up with a dropkick, the two then clotheslined Masters over the top! Spanky and Miz celebrated but the referee's were still distracted by the fight on the ramp, this allowed Carlito and Masters to come back in and throw Miz and Spanky out! The referee's turned round just in time to see this and called for the bell! Masters and Carlito stole the victory!

As the two celebrated Spanky and Miz argued with the referee's Jason came over to back them up but they wouldn't change their call, Carlito and Masters noticed Jason standing there and made belt motions, Jason responded by holding up the title and saying. "Come and get it!"

* * *

Backstage the brothers were loading their bags into the car.

"Tough break for Miz and Spanky huh?" Said John.

"Yeah, but we'll get the meathead and the apple spitting toilet brush back for them".

"Yeah" laughed John.

Jason helped his brother close the trunk, he went to get in but someone clocked him in the back of the head, he heard John say "What the…?" Then someone jumped him as well, Jason went to get up but was grabbed and had his head slammed against the car before being pulled into what was unmistakably a Masterlock, he struggled to get free but Masters had it on tight, he looked up to see Carlito give john a few right hands before picking up a tire iron and hit him once in the ribs and once in the head, he then dropped it and turned to Jason.

"Tough break for Miz and Spanky? It's gonna be a tough break for you as well next week when 'The Masterpiece' and me take your titles! And dat…" he pulled an apple out of his pocket. "…Dat's cool!" He then took a bite out of the apple and spat it in Jason's face, Masters threw Jason to the ground and Carlito added a boot for good measure, the two walked off laughing leaving the Cena's laid out.

**End of Chapter **

* * *

_Well there ya go, MNM have fallen but there are new challengers, will the Cena's retain? Or will Masters and Carlito make it a short reign for the Cena's? Find out next time._

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Wassup everybody? Coming up: The Cena's defend their gold against the team of Carlito and Chris Masters, will they get revenge for being laid out? Or will they drop the titles to the new challengers? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Thirty Five-It Ain't Over!**

The Cena's arrived for Smackdown with revenge on their minds, Carlito and 'The Masterpiece' hadn't done a pretty good job on their beat down, Jason had recovered in just over a day and John's injuries healed soon after, Jason also had the added bonus of having his stitches removed so he didn't have to worry about headshots again. The two were already in their ring gear watching the show unfold, for once they didn't have to worry about going out first, they also had to work out a strategy for the match.

"We'll have to watch out for the Masterlock" said John.

"Not really, I've faced him before and I managed to get out of it".

"Yeah, but I don't think you'll have as much luck as last time, the referee won't be as stupid as to stand in the way when you try to run him into the corner".

"Good point, I'm still not worried, I think we'll be able to handle them".

"Me too but… you just gotta expect the unexpected in these situations".

"I know, I'm just saying I think we can beat them tonight".

"You got a lot of confidence bro', just don't let it get to your head".

"No worries about that, anyway, if we beat these guys tonight then who've we got next".

"Dunno, Spanky and Miz are campaigning for a shot".

"If they want one they can have it, we should be facing them tonight".

"Yeah, they got a match tonight?"

"Nah, they're facing Nunzio and Vito tomorrow night on Velocity, Miz told me earlier".

"Oh, maybe Christian and Tomko could be getting a shot soon, Teddy just gave them a match against the Impact Players at Survivor Series".

"The Impact Players are still here?"

"Yeah, Teddy's gonna keep them around for a while but they ain't under contract so they can leave when they want".

"That would be quite funny".

"What would?"

"Well, say they beat us for these belts then decide to jump to TNA or something".

"That would be quite funny actually, I'm gonna go get a soda or somethin' you want one?"

"Nah, I'll have one after".

"Suit yourself".

John left the room while Jason continued to prepare, after a few minutes he heard the sound of someone running then Spanky burst through the door.

"Jason! C'mon man, John's been jumped!"

"What?"

Jason followed Spanky out the door, John was laid out in one of the corridors, he was unconscious with blood flowing from a wound in his head, a lead pipe lay a few feet away.

"Who did this?" Jason asked Spanky.

"I dunno man, I came round the corner and some guy was running away, I checked on him then came and got you".

"Damnit! What the hell does a guy have to do to catch a break around here?"

Before Spanky could try to calm Jason down, there was a voice from behind them.

"Whoa! What happened here?"

Jason spun round to find Carlito and Masters standing there, both sporting grins that made his blood boil.

"You!" He ran forward and grabbed Carlito by the throat, pinning him against the wall, Masters looked on in shock while Spanky tried to pry Jason off Carlito. "If I find you had anything to do with this I'll…"

"We didn't" said Masters. "We just got here!"

"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that".

"You don't believe us?" Said Carlito. "Ask Theodore Long, he saw us arrive".

This news caught Jason off guard, he let his grip on Carlito's neck slacken allowing Spanky to pull him away, Masters checked on his partner, who decided to risk a little cockiness.

"Oh well, looks like one less Cena to take the titles off".

He and Masters walked off, Spanky also left to find some EMT's while Jason stayed with John, when Spanky returned Jason pulled him aside.

"Is there anyone here who isn't booked tonight besides you, like Shawn?"

"No, Shawn has Benoit, and all the other guys either have matches or aren't here cause they're on Velocity, I'm only here because I had to negotiate a contract with Teddy".

"Right, c'mon we better go see him".

"About what?"

"You're subbing for John tonight".

* * *

Teddy Long was in the office he shared with Palmer Cannon, the network executive was once again on another anti-Cena rant, Teddy was about to tell him to shut the hell up when Jason and Spanky came in.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Teddy, John's been jumped!"

"What?"

"He's been jumped, he ain't gonna be able to make it to the match tonight".

Teddy sighed. "So what do you wanna do Jason?"

"I want Spanky to sub for him".

"I'm afraid that won't happen" said Cannon. "As I'm sure Teddy's aware, a substitute tag partner can only be permitted for the challengers, not the champions".

Jason fixed glare on Cannon. "I've just about had enough of you…"

"Jason!" Teddy yelled to calm him down. "I'm afraid he's right".

"So now what?"

"You'll have to defend those titles by yourself".

Jason nodded and walked out the door, his night just kept getting worse.

* * *

Carlito and Masters waited in the ring for Jason to arrive, they had been informed of the situation by Palmer Cannon and, to them, it seemed a formality that they would get the tag titles, Jason's music hit and the teen came out with Mara while carrying the two tag title belts, when he got to the ring he dropped the belts and dived in to kick things off. Both Carlito and Masters met him as he got in and beat him down with ease before the referee pulled them both away, they had a little discussion before agreeing that Masters would start the match.

Jason was still trying to get up so 'The Masterpiece' over and gave him a boot to knock him back down, he quickly picked Jason back up and hit a neckbreaker, he covered for a two-count, he tagged in Carlito and slammed Jason, Carlito followed up with a springboard splash off the ropes, he covered but Jason kicked out again, he picked the teen up and hit a suplex and dropped an elbow before tagging Masters back in. 'The Masterpiece' picked Jason up and hit a backbreaker for another two-count, he went for a powerbomb but Jason countered it into a hurricanranna for a two-count, he hit the ropes but Carlito nailed him in the back causing him to walk into a hanging suplex for another two.

Masters tagged Carlito back in, he came in and gave Jason a DDT for another two, he went up top and tried a moonsault, Jason moved but Carlito landed on his feet, he went for a backcracker but Jason escaped and hit a superkick for a two-count, he knocked Masters off the apron but left him self open to Carlito, he set the teen up for a reverse DDT, then dropped him on his face with a modified neckbreaker, he covered but Jason put his foot on the bottom rope.

Masters came back in and the two tried to double-team Jason, they whipped him and tried a double elbow but he ducked, hit the opposite ropes and hit a double clothesline, all three were down but Carlito and Masters began to get up, they went to grab Jason but the teen nipped up! He began punching away at each man, he gave them each a big right hand to knock them down, he then whipped Carlito and hit a powerslam for a two-count, Masters charged him but he ducked and hit a neckbreaker, he climbed to the top-rope and went for a cross-body, Masters moved but Carlito was standing behind him and took it instead, the referee counted but Masters broke it up, Jason got up and gave Masters a dropkick before hitting Carlito with a shining wizard for another two.

Masters came back yet again but once again Jason dodged and dropped him with an impaler, Carlito got up but Jason hit a slam and went for the five-knuckle-shuffle, giving the DX sign before he hit it, Masters came back again but Jason sidestepped and sent him over the top to the outside, he turned his attention back to Carlito and called for the F-U. On the outside Mara was yelling encouragement when she became aware of someone coming up behind her, she spun round to be met with a kick to her face to knock her down, her attacker then picked her up allowing her to see who it was.

"Did you and your boyfriend think we'd just go away Daniels?"

"Melina! You little…" Mara was cut off as Melina slapped her across the face and threw her into the steel steps; back in the ring Jason lifted Carlito up to his shoulders and dropped him with the F-U! He covered but Melina distracted the referee, he got up again and began to argue with Melina, as he was doing so Joey Mercury came through the crowd and grabbed one of the tag belts, he got in the ring and when Jason turned round nailed the teen right between the eyes, he got back out of the ring as Carlito slowly rolled into a cover, the referee counted… but Jason kicked out!

Mercury and Melina looked shocked but quickly took action, Melina climbed up to the apron and distracted the referee again and Mercury got back in the ring, without a weapon, and prepared to nail Jason again. Before he could Spanky came charging down to the ring to make the save, Mercury went for him and missed allowing Spanky to hit a cross-body that sent them both over the top-rope, Spanky then began to beat on Mercury all the way up the ramp, Melina followed and jumped on his back but he flipped her off and threw her into Mercury before brawling with him through the curtain. Back in the ring Carlito had lifted Jason up to the top-rope and went for a superplex, the teen fought out and sent Carlito back to the canvas, he stood up but Masters grabbed his foot, he kicked him back down and went for a frog splash but Carlito moved, Jason popped a forward roll and charged Carlito, he ducked but Masters was behind him and got nailed instead, Carlito went for a slam but Jason slipped behind him and hit a reverse DDT.

Carlito and Masters were down but Jason was now just running on instinct, he began to crawl across the ring to where his partner would usually be even though there was no-one there, suddenly John came staggering down the aisle with a blood-stained bandage wrapped round his head, he hopped up to the apron and held out his hand, Carlito and Masters were back up and charged across the ring but Jason made the tag to John!

Despite being pretty banged up the older Cena came in and went on a tear, he knocked down both Carlito and Masters before hitting a suplex on Carlito, he threw Masters to the outside before hitting a DDT, he covered but got a two-count, he picked Carlito up and hit the spinout powerbomb, he went for the five-knuckle-shuffle but Masters nailed him so he spun round and nailed him back, Carlito used this to his advantage and hit the backcracker! Before he could cover Jason came back and hit him with the F-U! Masters came in and Jason went for another F-U but Masters escaped and put on the Masterlock! Jason struggled to break free then suddenly shot backwards, Masters was taken by surprise and tripped causing them both to fall through the ropes, despite this he kept the hold locked in! Back in the ring Carlito got up first, he went to pick John up but the older Cena pulled him into a roll up for the three!

Carlito jumped to his feet straight away, he argued with the ref before spinning round and attacking John, he pounded away on the older Cena and went for a whip but John reversed it and met him with a clothesline as he came back, John then rolled to the outside and gave Masters a boot to the head to break up the Masterlock he still had on Jason, he beat Masters down but Carlito came back to help, however Jason was now free and cut him off, the two Cena's quickly sent Carlito and Masters into retreat, they then rolled back into the ring and taunted them with their titles. MNM's music hit and Mercury and Melina came out onto the aisleway, Melina had a mic.

"Wow! I'll give you two credit, you certainly are the luckiest team I've ever seen, but your luck is about to run out. You see, in just over two weeks we have an event called Survivor Series, and survive is something you won't do because as you can see, me and Mercury have some new friends, and Johnny Nitro's recovery is going well so he'll soon be back, sooner than you think in fact. So, at Survivor Series, I say we settle this once and for all, I propose that my team of Carlito, 'The Masterpiece' and MNM, take on you two, and any two losers that you can drag up! What do you say?"

John grabbed a mic. "Well, seeing as your boy up there tried to Pearl Harbour my ass, you damn right we accept BITCH!"

"Good, because my team will annihilate you and your partners, oh, and Daniels?" Melina now addressed Mara, only now getting up from the attack by Melina. "Don't think it's over between me and you, in fact, you're even less likely to survive than your boyfriend, but anyway, just to send a message, allow me to give you a little preview of Survivor Series".

As she was saying this Mercury disappeared behind the curtain, he returned a moment later, carrying a lead pipe in one hand, and dragging a battered and bloody Spanky behind him, he tossed Spanky to Masters, who quickly put him in the Masterlock, Mercury then blasted him in the ribs and the head with the pipe, he went to nail him in the head again but Jason and John came charging up the aisle armed with chairs, the group quickly made their exit as Jason checked on Spanky. Melina had taken the mic with her and her voice rang out over the sound system.

"Guess he won't be one of your partners".

**End of Chapter** _

* * *

Well there ya go, Melina's quest for revenge has claimed it's first casualty, will there be more? Who will Jason and John choose to make up their team? What did Melina's challenge to Mara mean? All will be answered soon._

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hi everybody! As we saw last time Melina and Mercury returned to issue a challenge to the Cena's for Survivor Series, MNM and Carlito and Chris Masters will team up against the Cena's and their two partners, who will they choose? Will this war claim another casualty? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Thirty Six-Earning Trust**

The Cena's had plenty of time to think about who to choose for their team over the next week, or at least John had, the brothers had agreed to pick one partner each and Jason had made his almost immediately, all that had to be done now was ask the guy.

"You made a decision yet?" He asked John as they walked through the corridors of the arena.

"I told you, I'm still thinking, besides, we don't have to give a decision now, we could wait until the match to reveal it, which I think we should do, keeping them guessing would be the best strategy".

"Yeah, but if we wait then they may end up having a match".

"True, but I still haven't decided yet anyway".

"Do you even have anyone in mind?"

"Two or three people, all capable of beating Melina's little crew".

"Yeah… but…"

Before Jason could continue they were interrupted by 'The Miz' who was in a foul mood.

"Wassup Cena's?" He began.

"Somethin' we can help ya with Miz?"

"I think you know what I'm gonna say".

"You want to be on our team at Survivor Series?"

"You damn right I do!"

John seemed to think it over. "Sorry Miz, I don't think so".

"What? C'mon guys, I want a shot at those guys I mean, Mercury took out my partner, and Carlito and Masters cost us a tag title shot! I want a chance at revenge".

"Look, I'm sorry, but Jason's already decided on one partner and I'm still not sure about who I'm gonna choose".

"Then let me prove myself".

"Fine, you wanna prove yourself? Then tonight you go out there, challenge Mercury to a match and rip his damn head off! If you do that, then I'll consider you for the team".

"Fine, I'll rip his head off, and serve it to you on a silver platter, then at Survivor Series, I'll help you guys finish the rest of his team".

John smiled. "You do that".

Miz stormed off looking for Mercury leaving Jason and John alone.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah, guy wants to prove himself, if he beats Mercury he's welcome to his spot on the team, anyway, if your serious about getting this guy on the team you better go ask him".

"No problem" replied Jason already leaving in search of his pick.

* * *

Jason entered the locker room, sure enough his pick was there, he wasn't dressed to compete which meant he didn't have a match for the night yet, Jason headed over.

"Hey kid, how ya doin'?"

"I'm good Shawn, you?"

"As good as ever kid, see you've still got your belt".

Jason laughed and slapped the title. "Yup, gonna be a long time before someone takes this from me".

"Maybe not if Melina has her way, I heard about her challenge for Survivor Series".

"Yeah, about that…"

"Alright kid I'll be on your team".

"How did you know I was gonna ask that?"

"It was obvious, anyway I was gonna ask you and your brother if I could be on the team, those guys took out one of the kids I trained, I ain't gonna let that lie".

"Cool, just need one more guy then we're good to go".

"That's good, got anyone in mind?"

"John's making that choice, and he ain't decided yet".

"Oh" Shawn sat back and flipped on the monitor, it seemed Miz had been successful in his challenge to Mercury, the two were in the ring now and Miz was beating the life out of him, Mercury just couldn't get any offence in. However, just as Miz went to finish it an old friend of Jason's made his return.

"Nitro! What the hell's he doing back?"

"Guess you and your brother didn't do as good a number on him as ya thought".

"_Obviously not"_ thought Jason. "I'm goin' to help him!" He suddenly said, Shawn jumped up behind him.

"Right behind ya kid".

The two tore through the backstage area and out into the arena, they were just in time to see MNM give Miz a con-chair-to, they both dived in the ring as Mercury and Nitro made a quick exit, Jason considered chasing after them but instead checked on Miz, he was unconscious and bleeding quite heavily from the mouth, he probably had some internal damage, EMT's rushed the ring as Jason and Shawn looked on.

* * *

"Guess I don't need to ask who your pick was" said John as Jason and Shawn returned from helping Miz to the ambulance, he stopped at the look on his brother's face. "What's up?"

"You happy now? Did you see what happened to Miz?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with me?"

"You're the one who told him to challenge Mercury, now he's joining Spanky on the injured list!"

"That wasn't my fault, it's not like I knew Nitro was coming back!"

"Yeah, but it happened, now Miz is on his way to the emergency room!"

"To be honest I think we all better watch our backs" said Shawn, speaking for the first time. "I mean, they're taking out anyone who's associated with you two so that means, that I'm gonna be a target at some point, and I wouldn't put it past them to try and take one of you out again, and you heard what Melina said to Mara, she's gonna have to watch out as well".

"I know, I talked to her about it" said Jason. "But she says she can handle herself and I'm gonna do everything I can to keep her safe".

"Cool, so anyway what I'm saying is we all better watch each other's back for the next couple of weeks, and whoever you're gonna pick John, I suggest you warn him to watch out as well".

"I would if I knew who I was gonna pick".

"I thought you said you had a couple of ideas?" Said Jason.

"I did, I asked all three of them, Benoit and Rey have matches at Survivor Series and Finlay says he don't wanna get involved".

"Why?"

"Says he has his reasons".

"So now what?"

"Well, I could always ask someone else, your buddy Birchill, that new guy Lashley or maybe…"

"MISTERRRR KENNEDY!" 

The trio looked around for the cause of the interruption, the man himself approached the group and finished his own personal introduction.

"…**KENNEDY!"**

He looked at the three people in front of him, all were staring at him as if he was nuts, he shrugged it off.

"Sorry guys, I was walking by I and couldn't help to overhear you talking about your little dilemma so I decided to come help you out a little".

"Wait, YOU want to team with us?"

"Yeah, I want a piece of Carlito and Masters just as much as the three of you, even more in fact, so waddya say?"

"Give us one good reason why we should team with you" said John.

"Because I'm the best candidate you could choose, I'm undefeated, charismatic and the man who is single-handedly changing the face of Friday nights, what more could you ask for?"

"I'll give you one thing, you are undefeated, but I'm not sure we can trust you".

"What's trust got to do with anything?"

"Look man, I'm not having a guy I can't trust on my team, you so desperate to get a shot at Carlito and Masters? Prove to us we can trust you".

With that John and Shawn left, leaving Jason and Kennedy alone.

"So what do you think?" He asked the teen.

"Well he's got a point, but all ya gotta do is prove we can trust you, how hard could that be?"

Jason walked off as well leaving Kennedy alone to think.

* * *

Later that night Jason and Mara headed out to the ring, Jason was dressed to compete and was determined to make a statement to Melina's team, he got in the ring and grabbed a mic.

"So, it seems Johnny Nitro is back from injury already, I'll give ya credit Nitro, you're tougher than I thought you were, however what you and your partner did to Miz was absolutely disgusting, if you're so desperate to take someone out then come on down and try to take me out! C'mon Nitro, you were fine when it was two on one, let's go!"

However it wasn't Nitro who answered the challenge but Carlito, he too had a mic.

"Cena…"

"Unless Johnny Nitro shrunk a few inches and started wearing tacky clothes then you ain't Johnny Nitro".

"Cena, I know you want a piece of Nitro, and I know you want it real bad, however, even though Nitro returned to Smackdown tonight, he is not medically cleared to actually wrestle, so you're going to have to make do with Carlito!"

"Hey no problem, I don't care whose ass I kick tonight! So come on down and… actually, I'll come to you!"

Jason dropped the mic and ran up the aisle, Carlito met him halfway and the two brawled back to ringside, Jason quickly gained the advantage and whipped Carlito into the steel steps, then slammed him into the crowd barrier, he continued to beat Carlito round ringside and slammed his head into the announce table, he grabbed a chair and nailed Carlito in the back with it, a referee came down to ringside so Teddy Long had obviously decided to make this a match, he picked Carlito up and rolled him into the ring, no sooner had the bell rung to begin the match then it rang again for a disqualification as Chris Masters ran in and jumped Jason, the teen fought him off and quickly beat him down, Carlito got up and went for a backcracker but Jason gave him a DDT.

Masters tried to jump Jason again but the teen beat him down and threw him out of the ring, then MNM hit the ring to try and help Carlito, Jason fought both Mercury and Nitro off but Melina slipped Carlito a chair, Jason turned right into a headshot from him. The group then all began to put the boots in the teen, John came charging down to the ring to help but quickly received a snapshot .he rolled to the outside as Shawn then came down but Masters stopped him and threw him into the steel steps. Back in the ring Carlito dropped Jason with a neckbreaker, before the group turned to leave, Mara rolled into the ring to check on Jason, that's when Melina's plan showed itself, she gave Carlito a nod and he spun round and gave Mara a backcracker! Jason tried to get up but MNM quickly put him back down before handing him to Masters, he quickly put Jason in a Masterlock, it wasn't on tight enough to hurt him but he wasn't able to break free from it either.

MNM and Carlito taunted the teen before Mercury and Nitro picked Mara up, they each gave Jason a smirk before dropping Mara with the snapshot! Jason fought harder to free himself but Masters held it on, MNM rolled Mara onto her back and Carlito added insult to injury by spitting apple in her face, the group again seemed to think that was enough but Melina had an idea, she whispered something to Carlito and MNM and they seemed to like it, Carlito picked Mara up while MNM told Masters to release Jason, the teen started forward but MNM stopped him and backed him up against the ropes, the tried to tie him up in them but he started to fight them off, Melina helped her team by running forward and kicking him in the groin allowing MNM to tie him up, meanwhile Carlito handed Mara to Masters, he immediately put on the Masterlock as tight as he could knowing that the longer he kept it on the more likely it was to do serious damage, MNM and Carlito taunted Jason as he desperately tried to free himself from the ropes to help his girlfriend.

Then Ken Kennedy's music hit, Carlito and MNM turned to the aisleway but he came in through the crowd behind them, he grabbed the chair in the ring and nailed Masters in the back with it casing him to release the hold on Mara, Carlito ran forward but was dropped by a shot to the head, Mercury and Nitro managed to wrestle the chair off him but he dropped them with punches, Masters was back up and tried to jump him but he avoided it and sent him to the outside, he then grabbed the chair again and began swinging wildly sending Melina's team into retreat, he freed Jason who immediately went to Mara's aide and stared down Melina and her team. Carlito and Masters looked slightly worried but Melina was screaming. "You should have stayed out of it!" He turned his back on them and tried to help Shawn and John while Jason called for EMT's to help his girlfriend.

* * *

Later that night Jason sat in the waiting room of a nearby hospital, when they arrived Mara had been rushed away for a scan, they suspected that some damage had been done to her neck following the Masterlock, he put his head in his hands. How could he be so stupid? He knew Melina wanted to take out Mara, even Shawn had warned him yet he let those bastards hurt her! If Kennedy hadn't of been there… he shuddered to think, John and Shawn had come with him to the hospital but they had gone back to the arena to get their stuff, Jason had stayed to wait for news on Mara, someone came and sat next to him, he expected it was Shawn or John and was stunned to hear whose voice addressed him.

"How is she?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you and her were alright" Kennedy replied. "How is she?"

"Dunno, why do you care anyway?"

"I may be an asshole Jason, but I have a heart, besides I wanted to see if you were alright as well".

"I'm fine, just a little shook up" he put his head back in his hands. "How could I be so stupid?"

"What do you mean?"

"I let this happen Ken, I couldn't stop them from hurting her".

"Jason you're a tough kid, but I doubt you can fight off four people on your own all the time".

"Yeah, look man, thanks for what ya did, you didn't have to".

"Yeah I did, I gotta look out for my team mates".

"Huh?"

"Your brother told me to earn your trust, that wasn't what I was trying to do out there I was just trying to help, but when I asked where you were he told me and said I'm on the team at Survivor Series".

Jason smiled slightly. "At least we got a team now".

He suddenly became aware of a doctor approaching, he stood up to hear the news.

"Well?"

"She's a little banged up but the scan shows no long-term damage, she may have to rest a while though".

Jason sighed and looked up at the sky in relief. "Thank you".

"No problem, would you like to see her?"

"Yeah, I just gotta call her family first".

"I'll do it" said Kennedy. "You go see her".

"Thanks" Jason handed Kennedy his phone. "Go outside and call her from that, and be careful when you call her brother, he tends to use some colorful language whenever my name flashes up on caller ID"

"O.K." Kennedy went outside while Jason followed the doctor, despite his relief there was one thought in his head.

"_They want a war? They got one!"_

**End of Chapter**

_

* * *

Well there ya go, the war has claimed two more casualties, will Jason get revenge? Will he, John and Shawn be able to co-exist with Mr Kennedy… Kennedy? Find out next time._

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Wassup? The war between The Cena's and MNM is in full flow now with Miz and Mara joining the victims list, will Jason and John, along with Shawn and Ken Kennedy, gain a measure of revenge just two days before Survivor Series? Will Kennedy be able to work with his team? Lets find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Thirty Seven-Gang Warfare**

"So, all in all, not the best week of your life huh?"

Jason was sat in the locker room talking to Mara over his cell phone, his girlfriend was already in bad physical shape following the beat down from Melina's crew and had to spend most of her time with an icepack on her neck, however her week got worse when she watched the TNA pay-per-view Genesis, her brother Christopher had been in an elimination X match, TNA's version of a classic Survivor Series match. The 'Fallen Angel's' team won, with him and Samoa Joe the survivors, but after the match the two began arguing over who should have got the pin at the end, they seemed to sort it out but Joe suddenly turned on Christopher and gave him one of the most brutal beatings Jason had ever seen, he still winced when he thought of it, especially the muscle buster on a steel chair, the end result was Christopher left with a grade-three concussion. Mara, despite not being in the best condition herself, had flown out to Orlando to be with him, Jason and John were now at Smackdown, the final Smackdown before Survivor Series.

"So, how is he?" He asked.

"He's doing better, but he's still out of it".

"Alright, wish him well from me".

"I will".

"Bye".

He hung up the phone and started to change into his ring gear, despite his feelings for Christopher he genuinely wished him well, no-one deserved a beat down like the one he received, he was interrupted by Shawn coming in the door.

"Hey kid! How ya doin'?"

"I good Shawn, you up for tonight?"

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna teach those four punks a lesson about respect!"

"Damn right, I'm gonna make them pay for what they did last week".

Shawn laughed. "Yeah, I figured you'd wanna do somethin' like that".

Jason smiled and began to pull on his elbow pads. "You seen Kennedy yet?"

"Yeah, he's hanging around the locker room".

"Could ya go get him? We're gonna need all hands on deck if we're gonna pull this off tonight".

"No problem, I'll get him now".

* * *

MNM's music hit in the arena and Melina led her crew out to the ring, mic in hand, when they got in the ring she addressed the crowd.

"Last week, my team sent a statement to the Cena's, you do not mess with us! Mara Daniels tried to take my place as the dominant diva on Smackdown, and look what happened, she ended up being sent to the hospital. Now, she isn't here tonight, but I know she's watching from somewhere, so Daniels, get well soon because I want to be the one who has the pleasure of putting you on the shelf permanently! And…"

Melina was cut off by John's music and his team all came out onto the aisle, there was a moment's stare down, then they came charging down to the ring! Melina bailed and left her team to fight it out, a full scale brawl broke out in the ring, Jason was fighting with Mercury and quickly sent him outside, he turned to see Chris Masters trying to put Shawn in the Masterlock, a quick superkick sent Masters down, he rolled to the outside to join Mercury, Nitro was also sent to the outside leaving Carlito alone, he backed away from Jason and John, but spun round to receive Sweet Chin Music! Jason and John dragged him towards the ropes as Kennedy climbed to the top-rope, before he could jump Masters reached in and pull him out of the ring, Kennedy hesitated a moment, then dived off the top after them taking them both out! The Cena's and Shawn watched on allowing MNM to sneak attack them, they took out Shawn and brawled with the Cena's.

Suddenly Teddy Long's music hit and he practically ran out to the ring and grabbed a mic.

"Enough! I'm tired of this! The past few weeks have been nothing but gang warfare between all of you and I'm sick of it!"

He was speaking more to Melina's team than The Cena's, Melina had already pulled them out as Teddy had entered and they were standing on the aisle, Teddy continued.

"Now, I know that in two days, you will all be competing in a classic Survivor Series match, but tonight, we're gonna have a little preview, each team will pick one competitor each to compete in a singles match, the rest of the teams will be barred from ringside! Now I want a decision on who's gonna be in the match, and I want it now!"

Melina's team had a conference, then Masters stepped forward.

"O.K. Chris Masters is representing his team, and who's representing you guys?" He asked John, the older Cena went to give his answer but Jason stepped forward.

"I am!"

"Very well then, tonight, one-on-one, it's gonna be 'The Masterpiece' Chris Masters against Jason Cena!"

Jason and Masters stared each other down before Melina's team left.

* * *

Back in the locker room, Team Cena was having a talk.

"What are you doing bro'? I wanted Kennedy to be in that match".

"Why?" Asked Kennedy.

"Because I wanted to see how you do in the ring" replied John. "Then again, I'm kinda glad Jason stepped up because I know I can trust him to get the job done".

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that I know that Jason is onside, you I'm still not sure about".

"So why did you put me in the team then?"

"Because Shawn said you were the best candidate we had, if I had my way then Finlay would be in the team instead".

"You still don't trust me? I saved his girlfriend last week, something that you failed to do!"

"Look, Kennedy as far as I'm concerned you're only here to make up the numbers, if we were allowed to have only three guys then you wouldn't be on this team".

Kennedy stood up and got right up in John's face, Jason and Shawn stood up as well ready to pull them apart if a fight broke out, however Kennedy stepped back.

"Ya know what? Forget it, you wanna talk shit you do it to someone who'll take it, I QUIT!"

He turned to leave but John grabbed his arm.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you…"

"Take your hand off me!" Kennedy spun round and pushed John away. "Forget it Jason" he added as the teen opened his mouth to speak. "I ain't working with this asshole!"

With that he turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him, Jason rounded on John.

"Now what are we gonna do?"

"We find someone else"

"There is no-one else, you just lost us the only guy who was gonna team with us!"

"Hey! Don't blame me! We couldn't trust him anyway".

Jason shook his head. "I can't deal with this right now, I've got a match next, you two better fix this" he added to Shawn and John as he left.

* * *

Chris Masters slowly made his way to the ring, he was under orders from Melina to 'Put that little punk down' he intended to do just that, Jason's music hit and the teen came out to the ring, Masters met him on the outside and started where they left off earlier, they brawled round ringside and Jason gained the advantage, he slammed Masters head into the ring apron and hit a clothesline to knock him down, he whipped Masters towards the crowd wall but Masters reversed it, Jason jumped up onto the barrier and tried to come off with a clothesline but Masters caught him and drove him back first into the ring post, he picked the teen up and gave him a slam on the floor before picking the teen up again and tried to slam his head off the steel steps but Jason blocked and slammed Masters' head instead then gave him a suplex. He picked Masters up and rolled him into the ring before climbing to the top-rope, he came down looking for a cross-body but was caught, 'The Masterpiece' then threw Jason up in the air and drove him back-first into the mat, he covered, but only got a two-count.

Masters quickly pressed his advantage, he picked Jason up and whipped him, the teen came back off the ropes and Masters backdropped him almost ten feet in the air, the teen landed hard and tried to pull himself up with the ropes but Masters came over, he pushed Jason into the corner and gave him a few chops to the chest, he then gave the teen a suplex for a two-count, he picked the teen up and hit a short-arm clothesline followed by a backbreaker for another two. Jason retreated to a corner again, Masters followed and tried to whip him across the ring, Jason reversed and sent Masters to the corner, he charged, but Masters exploded out of the corner with a clothesline that almost took the teen out of his shoes! He covered but only got two.

Masters began to start toying with Jason, he picked the teen up and hit a hanging suplex, holding the teen up for several seconds before dropping him, he followed up with a legdrop for another two, he picked Jason up and backed him into the corner, giving him a few more chops, he put Jason on the top-rope and tried to follow but the teen fought him off and sent him back down, he stood up but Masters hit the ropes causing him to fall back down, 'The Masterpiece' then walked over and picked him up into a military press, he held Jason up for a few seconds then dropped his neck across the ropes before giving the teen a DDT, he covered but Jason again kicked out at two. Masters was continued to keep the advantage by dropping an elbow across the teens neck, then a legdrop, then another elbow, Jason rolled onto his stomach so Masters gave him a big kick to his ribs.

'The Masterpiece' picked the teen up and gave him some more chops, he whipped him but the teen reversed it and went for a backdrop, however he lowered his head too early so Masters gave him a kick to the chest followed by another big clothesline for a two-count, he quickly picked the teen back up and hit a swinging neckbreaker for another two. Masters started to get frustrated, he hit another legdrop on Jason and put on a sleeper, the teen didn't have much fight left in him and quickly went limp, the referee checked his arm and he only just managed to stop it on the third drop, he tried to raise some adrenaline but without Mara at ringside yelling encouragement he was finding it hard, he fought his way up to his feet and elbowed his way free, he tried to whip Masters but it was reversed, he ducked an elbow and hit a flying forearm! He lay on the ground for a few moments then nipped up, he spun round to face Masters but received a huge clothesline to send him back down! Masters covered, but Jason kicked out again.

Masters was starting to grow really frustrated, he picked Jason up and backed him into a corner, he gave the teen a few chops then whipped him across the ring, he tried to follow with a clothesline but Jason moved! Masters hit the corner hard and Jason followed up with a stinger splash across his back followed by a reverse DDT! Both men were down but fought their way up, Masters was up first and swung for Jason's head, the teen blocked and gave him a right of his own, Masters reeled but tried again but again Jason gave him a right hand, the teen hit a few more punches to back Masters up to the ropes, he tried another whip but Masters reversed it and went for a clothesline but Jason ducked and hit the brakes, Masters momentum caused him to hit the ropes and when he came back Jason hit a powerslam! He covered but Masters kicked out.

Jason was finally back in the match, he waved his arms trying to encourage the crowd to pump him up more and they complied, Masters was up to his knees so Jason ran forward and hit the shining wizard, he covered but only got two, he tried to clothesline Masters but he ducked and went for a slam, Jason slipped out and went for a reverse DDT but Masters countered and went for a clothesline of his own, Jason ducked and dropped him with a neckbreaker for another two. Jason quickly hopped to the top-rope and waited for Masters to stand before coming down with a cross-body, Masters caught him again and tried the same move he hit earlier but on his way down Jason countered into an arm-drag! Masters rolled to his feet and charged the teen but received a kick to the stomach followed by an impaler! Jason covered but again only got two.

The teen was now feeding off the crowd, he climbed to the top-rope again but Masters intercepted him, the two fought it out and Jason hit a big right to send Masters down, he then followed looking for a frog splash… and connected! He covered, but at two Masters put his foot on the bottom rope. Now it was Jason's turn to look frustrated, he whipped Masters and hit an elbow, he then went for the five-knuckle-shuffle, gave the DX sign, and connected! He then called for the F-U, he lifted Masters up but he slipped behind him and went for the Masterlock! He hooked one of Jason's arms but the teen gave him some shots with his free one to break the hold, Jason went for the F-U again but Masters again escaped and tried another Masterlock, this time he grabbed both of Jason's arms but before he could lock it in the teen used Masters body to pull himself up, slipped his arms free and went for a victory roll but Masters used the teens momentum to roll through and finally put on the Masterlock! The teen immediately began struggling to free himself but the hold was on and it was on tight, he ran Masters backwards into the corner but he held the hold on, he tried again but it was the same result, then charged towards the opposite corner and lowered hit head causing Masters to ram his own head into it but the hold was STILL on!

Jason started to get desperate, he went towards the corner again and used his feet to push himself off but Masters rolled through it and kept it on, the teen quickly fought up to his feet before Masters could clamp it on and keep him on his knees. Masters put the hold on tighter and Jason began to fade, he looked over at the ropes and an idea came into his head, he ran forward and, with the last bit of energy he had, jumped over them and landed on the apron! This effectively counted as a break and the referee began his five-count, at four Masters broke the hold and threw Jason from the apron to the floor, the teen's head bounced off the crowd barrier on his way down. Masters tried to follow but the referee stopped him and began counting, for a moment it looked as though Jason would be counted out but he managed to get onto the apron at nine, Masters came over and tried to suplex him back in but Jason grabbed his head and jumped backwards off the apron, this caused Masters head to whiplash off the ropes and fall backwards, his elbow caught the referee as he fell and knocked him down as well, Jason meanwhile had grabbed the crowd barrier for support, he went to get back in the ring but felt someone grab his arm, he spun round to see a fan wearing a hoodie pull back his arm… then everything went black.

The 'fan' stared at Jason's prone body, then slowly pulled the hood off to reveal Carlito! He smiled and kissed the lead pipe he was holding in his hand then took off as security approached, Masters came out of the ring and grabbed Jason, the teen was out of it and was practically dead weight, he rolled the teen into the ring and covered, the referee was still down but was starting to recover as Masters yelled for him to get up. Suddenly Ken Kennedy came charging down the aisle, he climbed up to the top-rope without Masters seeing him and came down with a Swanton bomb! He rolled Jason on top of Masters and rolled out of the ring as the referee returned to count Masters down, three seconds later Jason had the victory!

As soon as the three was made Kennedy rolled back into the ring and started to help Jason up, the teen was conscious now but still pretty dazed, as Kennedy got him to his feet he looked at him and said.

"Don't I know you somewhere?"

Kennedy laughed and ruffled Jason's hair before raising the teen's arm, suddenly Carlito came back through the crowd and got in the ring, Kennedy saw him coming and dropped Jason, the teen promptly dropped back to the ground, Carlito swung the pipe at Kennedy's head but he ducked and nailed Carlito with a punch, he went down and dropped the pipe, Kennedy picked it up and prepared to use it on him but MNM charged the ring, Mercury tackled Kennedy causing him to drop the pipe then he, Nitro and Carlito put the boots to him, Shawn and John then came charging down to make the save, Shawn quickly took out Nitro and sent him out while John got rid of Mercury, Carlito tried to nail both of them but they ducked and he ran straight into Kennedy's fist, he went down and rolled out of the ring to join the rest of his team.

Shawn tried to help Jason back up as Kennedy and John stared each other down, without a word John held out his hand, equally silent Kennedy took it and shook it, they then turned to watch MNM, Carlito and Masters leave.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_There ya go, Survivor Series is upon us, who will win? Will John and Kennedy's truce hold out? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hi everybody, coming up: Survivor Series, will team Cena prevail? Or will Melina's crew prove to be too much? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Thirty Eight-Sole Survivor**

_"Hi, this is Mara, please leave a message"._

Jason frowned. "Mara it's Jason, where are you? I've been trying to call all day, anyway, call me when you get this and I'll see ya soon, bye".

"She still not answering?" Asked John.

"Nope, I'm getting kinda worried, she might be in the hospital but she usually calls me every now and then to say how Chris is".

"Well we can't worry about that now, our match is gonna kick off Survivor Series, we need to talk strategy with Shawn and Kennedy".

"Alright".

Shawn and Kennedy were already in the locker room when the Cena's walked in, Kennedy noticed them first and gave a mock salute.

"Captain Cena".

John shook his head as he sat down, Shawn was the first to speak.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"We isolate and take out each of them in turn, first Masters cause he's the power member of the team, then one of MNM so they can't do the snapshot, then Carlito, then the other guy from MNM".

"You've put a lot of thought into tonight" commented Jason.

"Yeah, well I want to win tonight, anyway that's just a rough plan, I mean, it's not like Masters is gonna start the match is it?"

"Who's starting for us anyway?" Asked Kennedy.

"You can if you want, I'm not bothered".

"Cool".

"So, let's go out there and give MNM, Carlito and Masters a lesson that they will never forget!"

The three other members of his team got up and headed out of the room, John finished taping up his wrists and followed only to bump into a familiar face.

"Whoa! Sorry man didn't see ya there".

"Don't mention it curtain jerker".

"Aww jeez, this again?"

"Well, normally I wouldn't rub it in…"

"Yeah right" scoffed John.

"… but, seeing as how I'm in the main event facing Batista for the World Heavyweight title, I thought I'd just come and say that, well, the tables really have turned for us haven't they?"

John frowned. "How come?"

"Just look back at earlier this year, you were the WWE champion and I was stuck doing nothing, then the kid came along and now, you're stuck in a tag team kicking off shows and I'm in the main event spot I deserve!"

John laughed. "Let's just hope it lasts more than a month this time huh?"

"Oh, it's gonna last a lot longer than a month Johnny-boy! This title reign will set records for the longest reign ever!"

"Yeah, well good luck with that, but I gotta go beat some punks now".

He went to walk off but received on last comment.

"What happened to all that ruthless aggression you used to have?"

"What?"

"When you first broke in to this company you were the poster boy for ruthless aggression, now, you're just a guy who does whatever his little brother asks him to".

"You wanna see ruthless aggression buddy? You watch me out there, and I'll show you the dictionary definition of ruthless aggression!"

John stormed off to join his team, they were all waiting at the sound area to go out into the arena, as John got there Ken Kennedy's music hit and he walked out to the ring, once he got there he proceeded to grab his own microphone and give himself an introduction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, before men and my partners give our opponents the worst beatings of their lives I'd like to introduce myself. I weigh in tonight at an absolutely astonishing two hundred and forty five pounds, I hail from GREEN BAY WISCONSIN! **MISTERRRR KENNNEDY!**"

He went to a corner and climbed the ropes before finishing.

"…**KENNEDY!**"

Shawn's music hit next and he came out to join his partner, John and Jason came out together to round up the team, MNM's music hit and all four of their opponents came out together being led by Melina, they got in the ring and a staredown between the two teams began, one-by-one they each left the ring until only Kennedy and Nitro were left in the ring, the two circled each other then locked up to begin the match.

* * *

Kennedy was the first to gain an advantage; he slapped a headlock on Nitro and tried to put him down to his knees, Nitro fought out of it and sent Kennedy off the ropes only to be met with a shoulderblock as he came back, Kennedy went for an elbow but Nitro moved, he went for a legdrop but Kennedy moved and dropkicked him in the face as he sat on the mat, he covered but Nitro kicked out at two, Kennedy pulled him to the corner and tagged Jason in, the two whipped Nitro and gave him a double elbow and a double elbow drop, Jason then whipped him again and hit a powerslam for a two-count, he tagged John in and threw Nitro to him, John picked him up for the spinout powerbomb and Jason added a neckbreaker for extra impact, John covered but Mercury broke it up, John picked Nitro up and tagged in Shawn and two went for another double-team, they hit Nitro with a double suplex and Shawn hit an elbow before covering for yet another two.

Shawn slammed Nitro then hit the ropes but Mercury tried to grab him, Shawn spun round and knocked him off the apron, Carlito came over but Shawn knocked him down as well, Masters also came over and Shawn nailed him but he didn't fall off, he tried to get in the ring and distracted the referee allowing Nitro to get a low blow in on Shawn and give him a DDT, he crawled to the corner and tagged Mercury in, they picked Shawn up and hit a double suplex before each dropping a leg across his throat, Mercury then covered him for a two-count and tagged in Carlito. Mercury gave Shawn a slam and Carlito followed with a springboard body splash, he covered for a two-count, Carlito then tagged in Masters, they whipped Shawn then Masters lifted him up and dropped him across the top-rope, Shawn rebounded backwards allowing Carlito to hit a reverse DDT, Masters followed up with a elbow and covered Shawn for another two.

Masters picked Shawn up and hit a hanging suplex, he then followed up with a couple of backbreakers and a sidewalk slam, he covered but Jason came in and kicked him in the face to break it up, undeterred he picked Shawn up and hit another backbreaker before tagging Carlito back into the match, Carlito came in and dropped Shawn with a neckbreaker for another two. He picked Shawn up and slammed him before climbing to the top and trying a moonsault, Shawn moved but Carlito landed on his feet, he charged Shawn, who was pulling himself up in the corner but he moved causing Carlito to collide with the turnbuckle, Shawn quickly took advantage and hit a DDT. Both Shawn and Carlito were down but they began to crawl to their corners, Carlito's was closer and he tagged 'The Masterpiece' in, Masters charged across the ring but Shawn dived and tagged in Kennedy! He jumped over the ropes to get in and met Masters with right hands before whipping him and hitting a modified spin kick followed by a suplex for a two-count, Mercury came in and received an elbow and Nitro got a clothesline when he tried to help, Carlito was pulling himself up on the apron but Kennedy ran over and knocked him down. Masters was back up and charged Kennedy but he dodged and hit a back suplex, he climbed the turnbuckle and came down with a Swanton bomb to Masters! He covered but all three of Masters' partners broke it up, they tried to put the boots in but Jason, John and Shawn came in kicking off a huge brawl, Jason and Shawn took MNM to the outside while John battled Carlito, the referee was distracted by Jason and Shawn's fight with MNM so Melina slipped one of the tag title belts in to Masters, John noticed however, and intercepted, he swung for Carlito but he ducked and John nailed Kennedy! Carlito tackled John out of the ring as Masters pinned Kennedy, the referee turned just in time to make the three-count.

"Ken Kennedy has been eliminated!"

The four-on-three advantage didn't last long however, Masters got up and began taunting Kennedy while he was still down, this allowed Shawn to come in and roll him up to get the three and even things up.

"Chris Masters has been eliminated!"

Carlito quickly came in and tried to jump Shawn but received a right hand instead, Shawn tagged in Jason and the two hit a double DDT. Carlito rolled to the outside as MNM came in, Shawn and Jason quickly sent them to the outside to join their partner, Shawn and Jason posed in the ring and gave the trio the DX sign before Jason hit the ropes and went flying over the top, he took out Mercury and Nitro but Carlito avoided it, he grabbed Jason and went for a neckbreaker on the concrete floor but Shawn came flying over and took him out. Meanwhile, Kennedy had just got out of the ring, as he was leaving he locked eye with John, they stared at each other for a few moments before Kennedy shook his head and stormed off.

Back in the ring Jason was taking over on Carlito, he whipped him and caught him with an elbow, he then hit the ropes and hit the five-knuckle-shuffle, he called for the F-U but Nitro came in, the teen met him with a clothesline and went for the F-U but Carlito landed behind him and hit his modified neckbreaker for a two-count, Mercury was up on the apron and Carlito tagged him in, the two picked Jason up and hit a double suplex for another two-count, he picked the teen up and hit a northern lights suplex but John broke up the pin, Mercury tagged in Nitro and the two gave Jason another double suplex, Nitro then gave the teen a neckbreaker for another two and tagged in Carlito. He came in and whipped Jason, he went for a clothesline but Jason ducked and hit a flying forearm, he then nipped up and began beating on Carlito, he gave him a few right hands followed by a clothesline to knock him down, MNM came in and tried to double team him but he slipped out and hit a double reverse DDT! He started to crawl to his corner but Carlito stopped him and gave him a slam, he taunted John and Shawn and started to go up top for another moonsault but Jason was now up, he followed Carlito up to the top-rope and gave him a few shots to the back before bringing him all the way down with a back suplex! Jason and Carlito both crawled to their corners, Carlito tagged Nitro while Jason tagged in Shawn!

Shawn came into the match ready to fight, he met Nitro with a clothesline and quickly took over with right hands, Mercury came in but Shawn met him with a DDT, Nitro got a suplex, Shawn then charged Mercury and clotheslined him over the top. Nitro got up and Shawn gave him an atomic drop, followed by a couple of clotheslines and a slam, he climbed the turnbuckle and came down with an elbow, he started to tune up the band but Carlito came in, Shawn cut him off with Sweet Chin Music! This distraction allowed Mercury to return to the ring, Shawn turned to give Nitro Sweet Chin Music as well but Mercury cut him off and lifted him up, Nitro came across and they dropped him with the snapshot! Nitro covered while Mercury held John back, the referee counted Shawn down.

"Shawn Michaels has been eliminated!"

Jason came in and quickly gave Nitro a neckbreaker, he then spun round and tagged in John, the older Cena came in and began cleaning house, he suplexed Nitro and hit Mercury with a clothesline, Carlito got back up but john sent him to the outside. He whipped Nitro but it was reversed, he came off the ropes and hit a flying shoulder, he whipped Nitro again and hit a sit down hiptoss, they both got up again and John hit the spinout powerbomb followed by the five-knuckle-shuffle and called for the final part of his five moves of doom, the F-U! Before he could hit the move on Nitro, Mercury came in; John ducked his charge and nailed him with the F-U instead! Carlito also came in and got an F-U as well! John lifted Nitro up but he slipped behind him and pushed him into Jason, Nitro tried to follow up but John caught him with an elbow, he noticed the referee trying to roll Mercury out of the ring so he grabbed his chain and clocked Nitro round the head! He covered Nitro as the referee returned, he began to count Nitro down but stopped at two when he saw the chain still wrapped around John's fist! He got up and told the ring announcer something then went back to John and pointed to the aisleway basically disqualifying him!

Jason had been pulling himself back onto the apron following his collision with John when he looked up and saw his brother arguing with the referee and the referee pointing backstage, his heart was in his mouth as he hoped that didn't mean what he thought it did, then Tony Chimel shot those hopes down.

"John Cena has been eliminated!"

Jason's head dropped, John turned round and shot a horrified glance at his brother. The match was down to three-on-one!

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_Well, I'm just gonna leave it there, Jason is now alone against three of Melina's cronies, will the teen pull it out? Will something happen to save him? Or will Melina's plan to take out at least one of the Cena's pull through? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hi, we're currently at Survivor Series and things ain't goin' too well for team Cena, the current situation is this, Chris Masters has been eliminated for his team while Shawn and Ken Kennedy have been knocked out as well for theirs, to make maters worse John has just got himself disqualified! We rejoin the action with Jason having to go through three guys; will the teenage wrestling sensation pull off a huge victory? Let's find out._

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Thirty Nine-Sole Survivor Part Two**

"John Cena has been eliminated!"

Those words echoed through Jason's head as he climbed back in the ring, he now had to fend for himself against three guys, three! All because John decided to try and beat MNM at their own game, he came up behind John, who was still arguing with the referee, and spun him round.

"Thanks a lot John!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry bro', I don't know what I was thinking".

"That's obvious, nothing! What the hell am I gonna do?"

John shrugged. "Fight" he said as he left the ring, Jason watched him go, then turned to find Nitro up to his knees and Mercury and Carlito still suffering the effects of the F-U's they'd received, quickly trying to take advantage, he ran forward and nailed the dazed Nitro with a shining wizard, he covered, and got the three!

"Johnny Nitro has been eliminated!"

"_Well, that's one less to worry about"_ thought Jason just before Mercury jumped him.

* * *

John walked through the curtains with his head hung, he'd let himself down by using the chain, he'd let his team down by being disqualified, and he'd let his brother down by leaving him in that situation, a voice behind brought him out of his trance.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Ruthless Aggression royally screwed up there didn't ya?"

John didn't reply and kept walking.

"And then you go and let your brother chew you out like that, man, don't you have any self respect?"

"I deserved it, I just left him against three guys…"

"Two" corrected the voice. "He just eliminated Nitro, anyway, if he's as tough as you and the announcers make him out to be then he shouldn't have too much trouble fighting back".

"Look, is there any point to all this? Because if you keep it up then you won't even make it to your World title match!"

"You'd do that to me John? Just for telling the truth? You really have become your brothers little servant".

"What?" John spun round, ready to fight.

"Look, he needed a tag partner for MNM, you ended up being his partner, he cost you the WWE title, twice! Because you're so busy defending those titles with him you're not getting another WWE title shot for a long time now".

John's hands balled into fists, but he kept his cool.

"So there's two things you can do. One, cut the kid loose and go back to being a singles wrestler. Two, you take control of this situation and have the kid be YOUR backup, that way he'll be doing things your way and that'll help you get back to the top, anyway, I gotta go get ready for my match, so I'll see ya later, Mr. Ruthless Aggression".

John sighed and walked off back to the locker room, when he got there he heard Shawn finishing off a conversation with someone.

"Hey Shawn" he said walking in.

Shawn said nothing, he was obviously steaming about John getting himself disqualified.

"Where's Kennedy?"

"He left a few minutes ago, he was quite pissed about you hitting him with the belt and you getting thrown out just sent him over the edge and he stormed out".

"Oh" John sighed and sat down, then he noticed who it was Shawn had been talking to and almost fell out of the chair. "You? What are you… I thought you were in…"

"I was, but I'm here now, good thing I am as well, looks like Jason needs all the help he can get".

* * *

Back in the ring Jason wasn't fairing too well, as soon as he had pinned Nitro Mercury had jumped him and kept him grounded, Mercury tagged in Carlito and lifted Jason up, holding his neck across the top-rope, Carlito ran along the apron and jumped off, grabbing Jason's neck as he did, causing him to whiplash back up, Mercury, who had a hold of Jason's legs, spun round and sat down, driving Jason's face into the mat, he rolled Jason onto his back as Carlito used the ropes to vault himself in and land on the teen, he covered and got a two-count. Carlito picked Jason up and slammed him, then hit a back suplex for a two-count and tagged in Mercury, they whipped Jason and Mercury picked him up for a spinebuster while Carlito hit the ropes and added a running neckbreaker to the manoeuvre, Mercury covered but Jason kicked out. Mercury picked the teen up and went for a northern lights suplex but Jason fought his way out and hit a clothesline, he went to hit the ropes but Carlito kneed him in the back causing him to walk into a leg-lariat from Mercury for a two-count, Carlito distracted the referee while Mercury draped Jason's head over the ring apron allowing Melina to lock on a headscissor, when she let go Mercury hit a legdrop for another two.

Mercury dragged Jason across to the corner and tagged in Carlito, they whipped Jason and Mercury hit a sidewalk slam while Carlito added a reverse DDT, he covered but Jason again kicked out, Carlito picked Jason up and went for his modified neckbreaker but Jason fought out and knocked him down, Mercury came in but Jason knocked him down as well, Mercury rolled back out to the apron while Jason turned and walked right into a DDT from Carlito for yet another two-count. Carlito was starting to look frustrated and tagged in Mercury and they hit a double suplex, Carlito went to get out of the ring but Mercury stopped him and called for the snapshot, Carlito looked confused then smiled and came back in to help, Mercury went to lift Jason up but the teen fought out of it, Carlito came over but received a boot to the stomach, Jason then grabbed Mercury and hit a tornado DDT, giving Carlito and enziguri as he did! Carlito fell to the outside while Jason slowly climbed to the top-rope, he came down looking for a frog splash, Mercury moved but Jason popped a forward roll and charged him, Mercury avoided him and went for a back suplex but the teen back flipped behind him and rolled him up for the three!

"Joey Mercury has been eliminated!"

Jason quickly tried to climb to his feet but Carlito came in and gave him a suplex, Melina screamed for Carlito to end it quickly as he slammed Jason and hit a knee drop for a two-count, he grabbed the teen's legs and catapulted him towards the corner but Jason landed on the middle-rope, he jumped to the top and went for a flying clothesline but Carlito dropkicked him out of the air! He covered but Jason kicked out at two, Carlito threw a fit and began arguing with the referee, he went to pick Jason up but the teen pulled him into a roll up! Carlito just kicked out at two and began hammering Jason down, repeatedly driving his fist into the back of Jason's head, he picked the teen up and whipped him, he went for an elbow but Jason ducked and hit a flying forearm! Carlito quickly got up and tried to regain the advantage but Jason nipped up and began punching and chopping away, he tried to whip Carlito but it was reversed, Carlito lowered his head for a backdrop but Jason dropped to ground and punched Carlito in the face, Carlito reeled but recovered and went for a clothesline but Jason ducked and caught him with a powerslam! He covered, but Carlito kicked out.

Jason began to take control, he picked Carlito up and went for a suplex, Carlito blocked it and went for one of his own but Jason landed behind him and hit a reverse DDT, he covered, but only got a two-count. Jason climbed to the top-rope and waited for Carlito to stand before coming down with a cross-body, he hit it but Carlito rolled through it into a pin and grabbed Jason's shorts but he kicked out at two, they both got up and Jason hit a clothesline, he whipped Carlito and went for an elbow, Carlito ducked and went for a clothesline but Jason ducked that and hit a neckbreaker for another two-count. Jason pulled Carlito over to a corner and gave him a slam, he climbed to the top-rope again but Carlito went up after him, they fought over the top-rope and Carlito went for a superplex but Jason fought out of it and tried to follow him down with a frog splash but Carlito avoided it and timed it so well that Jason couldn't forward roll this time and crashed into the mat, Carlito followed up with a roll up but Jason kicked out at two. Carlito quickly started to climb the ropes but Jason got up and followed, he went for a back suplex as he had done earlier but Melina grabbed Carlito's foot to hold him in place, he elbowed the teen down and hit a moonsault! He covered but Jason put his foot on the ropes at two!

Carlito frustration was growing again, he picked Jason up and gave him a right hand, he hit the ropes and went for a running cross-body but Jason caught him and threw him up to his shoulders! He went for the F-U but Carlito escaped and hit his modified neckbreaker, he covered, but Jason kicked out! Carlito lost it again and began screaming at the referee, this allowed Jason to start getting up, Carlito noticed this and went for the backcracker but Jason grabbed the ropes causing Carlito to fall to the mat alone, he quickly rolled to his feet but Jason almost took his head off with a superkick! He covered but Carlito just kicked out. Both superstars were exhausted but pulled themselves up in opposite corners, Jason came charging across the ring and went for a stinger splash but Carlito moved and pulled the referee in the way! Jason staggered backwards out of the corner right into a backcracker! Carlito covered, but there was no ref!

Carlito looked at the downed referee and called for Melina to toss him a chair, she did and he grabbed it, ready to take Jason's head off when he stood up, he swung for the fences but Jason ducked, Carlito spun round but Jason booted him in the stomach and hit an impaler! Both were down again and there was no referee but Jason was starting to stir, Melina jumped in the ring and grabbed the chair, she got ready to hit Jason but the teen's music hit! Melina looked round in confusion and froze, there on the ramp, and coming down ready to fight, was Mara Daniels! Melina regained her composure and raised the chair, daring Mara to get into the ring, she did and Melina pulled the chair back to hit her with it but it was pulled out of her hands! She spun round to see Jason standing on one side of her and Mara on the other, she tried to get out of the ring but Mara grabbed her and pulled her back in, she set her up for the Angels Wings but stopped, she smiled at Jason then tossed Melina to him, he lifted her up and dropped her with the F-U! The two teens hugged then Jason stood over Melina and made the DX sign, however Carlito was now up and he grabbed the chair he went to nail Jason but Mara returned the favour and tried to pull the chair out of his hands, he was stronger however and pushed her away, he swung for her head but she ducked and the chair hit the ropes and bounced back in his face! He dropped the chair and spun round right into the F-U! Jason covered as Mara took the chair out of the ring and the referee made the count… and got the three.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the survivor and WINNER of this contest, JASON CENA!"

Jason tried to stand up but dropped right back to his knees, Mara came in and hugged him.

"What are… what are you doing here?" He asked between gasps for air.

"Well, Christopher was recovering well, and I figured you'd need someone to help you win, as always".

Jason laughed. "You certainly did that". He tried to stand but dropped back down again. "Tell ya what, that was the most physically draining thing I've ever done, I'm gonna sleep tonight".

Mara smirked. "Just don't snore".

Jason smiled and rolled out of the ring, Mara helped support him all the way to the back where Ken Kennedy was waiting.

"Well done man, that was awesome!"

"Thanks, you comin' to celebrate?"

"Nah, if I see your brother I'll probably kick his ass! I'll see ya later".

"Later Kennedy".

* * *

Jason staggered into the locker room, Shawn was sitting there alone with a huge grin on his face, he slumped sideways and dropped into a chair.

"You alright kid?" Asked Shawn. "Ya look half dead".

"Only half?" Gasped Jason. "Where's John?"

"He left as soon as ya got the three, I don't know where he…"

Before Shawn could reply John returned to the locker room carrying a bag full of sodas, he threw one to Shawn before cracking one open and pouring it over Jason's head.

"Hey! Watch the hair!"

"You just fought your way through three people by yourself and you're worried about me pouring soda in your hair?"

"Do ya know how long it takes to wash this out ?"

"Sorry bro' I'm just so damn relieved ya won, you really saved my ass there".

"Don't mention it, although you better not expect me to go through three guys just to save your ass all the time".

John laughed. "Just so long as you don't expect me to do it either".

"Deal, now toss me one of those sodas".

* * *

Later that night the new World Heavyweight champion was loading his bags into his car, he looked up as he saw John and Jason Cena enter the parking lot, he sighed. The more John hung out with that kid the further down the ladder he would fall, it was sad to see what he had become, he noticed John looking over at him and he flashed the World title belt at him before mouthing "Ruthless aggression" John shook his head and got into his car, the champ smiled, maybe seeing him with this title would make John see sense, it was only a matter of time before the craving to be WWE champ would set in again, then that Jason kid would get his, he would bet money on it!**End of Chapter** _

* * *

Well there ya go, the teen sensation pulled it off, what challenges lie ahead for the Cena's? Who is the new World Heavyweight champion? We'll find out soon._

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Wassup? Last time we saw team Cena take on Melina's crew with Jason fighting back from a three-on-one disadvantage to win the match with help from the returning Mara, is that the end of the battle with MNM? Will a new team step up? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Forty-Open Challenge**

The Cena's and Mara were in a pumped up mood when they arrived in Detroit for Smackdown, the huge victory that Jason had pulled off had him ready to take on the world while John just wanted to fight someone. However, when they looked at the card for the night they saw that they weren't competing, they were just about to go look for Teddy when he approached them.

"Hey there playas! I need to talk to ya".

"Good, cause we wanted to talk to you as well" replied John.

"Well, you can go first".

"How come me and Jason don't have a match tonight?"

"I needed to talk to you about that, ya see, Melina wants her boys to get another shot at the titles, but, you've beaten them on several occasions lately so I made a compromise. Tonight, it's gonna be Melina vs. Mara in a straight up, one-on-one, WRESTLING match!"

"So wait" said Mara. "It's just me and her, no strings attached?"

"That's right, and if Melina wins, then her boys get a shot later on tonight, if you win, then MNM will never have another shot, as long as Jason and John hold the titles!"

Jason grinned. "Cool, no more MNM getting in our way!"

"Only if she wins" said John.

"What do you mean 'if'?" Replied his brother. "You think Melina's got a hope in hell of beating her when there's no-one to back her up?"

"When you put it that way…"

"Then it's settled" said Teddy. "Melina and Mara, one-on-one, tonight".

The GM left, Jason started to head back to the locker room.

"Where ya goin' bro'?" Called John.

"To change into my ring gear".

"But we ain't competing tonight".

"Yeah we are, see after Mara beats Melina we won't have any challengers right? So I was thinking that, starting tonight, we go out there and do some open challenges".

"Open challenges?"

"Yeah, we go out there, offer up a title shot, whoever wants one comes out, we defend the titles, lather, rinse and repeat until we've beaten every single team on this show!"

"That sounds like a good idea, that way we can be in action every week".

"That's my plan in a nutshell John".

"This is just assuming that Mara beats Melina though?"

"John, Mara IS going to beat Melina, so we might as well put our gear on now".

* * *

Melina stood in the ring alone, no Mercury or Nitro in her corner, she prided herself on never showing weakness, but on the inside she was terrified. Everything she had done to Daniels was running through her head, deep down she knew she was going to pay for it, but that didn't mean she was going down without a fight. Mara made her way down to the ring to Jason's music, she got in the ring and stared down Melina, the referee called for the bell and Melina jumped out of the ring, she stayed out there and waited for the referee to count her out, Mara was having none of it and went out after her, she chased Melina round the ring but as they got back in was jumped by the manager of MNM.

Melina quickly tried to take advantage, she hammered Mara down and hit a legdrop across the back of her neck, she covered and got a two-count, she picked Mara up and hit a stiff kick to her gut, Mara dropped to her knees and Melina hit another kick round the side of her head, she covered for another two. Mara used the corner to pull herself up, Melina came across and whipped her into the opposite corner but it was reversed, Mara charged but ran into Melina's boot, she tried to follow up with a clothesline but Mara ducked and hit a superkick!

Mara now took control, she picked Melina up and slammed her before going out to the apron, she used to ropes as a catapult and came over, dropping her body across Melina, she picked her up and lifted her up to her shoulders, she walked out to the middle of the ring and hit the F-U! She didn't cover but instead dragged Melina across to one of the corners and hit the BME! She still didn't cover but picked Melina up again and hit the Angels Wings, she finally covered and got the three-count. Mara smirked as she got out of the ring, she had easily defeated Melina and got her payback, she looked back as she left, Melina was being helped up by the ref, a look of pure hatred in her eyes, Mara grinned back at her.

"Now, we're even!"

* * *

Jason walked through the backstage area in search of Mara; she had gone back to the women's locker room to change out of her ring gear, that had been almost half an hour ago. He knocked on the door, there was no answer, he waited a moment before pounding the door again, still there was no answer, he frowned then punched the door twice before a very angry Stacy finally opened it.

"WHAT?"

"Took ya long enough didn't it Stacy?"

"I was in the shower alright? Now what do you want?"

"Well, I'd like to know where my girlfriend is if that's not too much trouble".

Stacy sighed. "I don't know where she is".

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know, she got some message on her phone, seemed to upset her and she left".

"Oh O.K. thanks".

He turned and began wandering around the arena looking for Mara, he eventually found her sitting alone in one of the corridors, she seemed very upset, he held back a moment before deciding to speak.

"You gonna tell me what's up?"

She didn't answer, instead she held out her phone, there was a text message from Christopher, Jason read it aloud to himself.

"Decided to go through with what we talked about, handed it in to Dixie this morning, I'm out, tell that boyfriend of yours he doesn't have to worry about going to TNA anymore. Wait, he quit?"

Mara nodded. "After what Joe did to him he says he can't risk it happening again, he's got a family to care for after all".

"So if he's quit, where's he gonna work?"

"Indies probably, ROH will want to have him there full time, he loves working in Japan, and that 1PW fed in the UK want him as well".

"Damn, I'm sorry".

"Don't be, if anyone should be it's Joe, he's going to pay for what he did".

Jason sat down next to her. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to come out for the open challenge me and John have tonight, but if ya want to stay back here, that's fine".

"No, I'll go out there with you, I'm your manager after all".

* * *

John's music hit and the Cena's made their way out to the ring with their title belts in hand, Jason also carried a mic.

"Wassup Detroit? Now tonight marks a turning of the page for John and me, because, for the first time since we won these belts, we don't have to deal with a couple of Hollywood wannabes called MNM, so you can imagine how disappointed we were to find that we would only have a match tonight, if my girlfriend lost to Melina, and gave MNM another shot. However we decided to make a little change to the line-up, so, if there's any team backstage who wants a shot at these titles then come on out and we'll give it to ya, no catches, no secret get-out clauses, just you and us, you beat us, we hand them over, any takers?"

There was a moment of silence before Spanky's music hit and he and Miz came down to the ring, Jason laughed. "I was wondering when you guys would come and have a shot".

Spanky laughed. "I was wondering when you two would give us a shot".

John and Miz got out of the ring leaving Jason and Spanky to kick things off, the two circled each other then Spanky held out his hand, Jason shook it before the two locked up. Jason tried to take control straight away and put on a headlock, Spanky fought out of it and sent him off the ropes but Jason ran through him with a shoulder tackle, he hit the ropes again but Spanky leapfrogged him and caught him with an arm-drag, then another, then hit a single leg dropkick to send Jason outside. John came round and grabbed Jason as he got up.

"What's wrong with ya bro? Just cause you like these guys is no reason to go easy on them!"

"I'm not, they just caught me off guard that's all".

"Don't let it happen again, this was your idea, we better not lose these titles because of it".

Jason frowned and returned to the ring, he locked up with Spanky again and backed him up to the corner, he broke cleanly and whipped Spanky across to the other corner, he followed but Spanky jumped to the middle-rope, back-flipped over Jason and pulled him into a roll up for a two-count. Jason got up looking a little frustrated as Spanky tagged Miz, he came over and locked up with Jason, the two battle for a moment then Miz put on a headlock, Jason tried to run him off the ropes but Miz hit the brakes and kept the hold on, Jason tried to break it again but only got the same result, he tried to lift Miz up for a back suplex but he shifted his weight and rolled through it, still keeping the headlock on, Jason tried for a headscissor but Miz nipped up out of it and hit the ropes, Jason tried to catch him with a powerslam but Miz rolled through into a pin for another two. Jason rolled to his corner and pulled himself up, he went to lock up with Miz again but John aggressively slapped his back to tag himself in, Jason spun round and argued with his brother.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I've seen enough, your heads not in the game tonight, I'll show you how it's done!"

He went to lock up with Miz but instead booted him in the gut and hit a suplex, Miz retreated to the corner and John followed, Miz got his boot up and charged out of the corner only to receive a powerslam for a two-count, John picked him up and hit another suplex for another two-count, he dragged Miz to the corner and tagged Jason back in.

"Think you can handle him now?"

Jason looked at John quizzically, what had gotten into him? He shrugged it off and got in the ring, they whipped Miz and caught him with a double elbow and a double elbow drop, Jason picked him up and whipped him again, he tried for a clothesline but Miz ducked, he went to hit the ropes but John nailed him in the back, he dropped to his knees, Jason ran forward and hit a big shining wizard, he covered but Spanky broke it up at two, Jason tagged John back in, John lifted Miz up and hit the spinout powerbomb with Jason adding a neckbreaker, John covered but Spanky broke it up again. John backed Miz up into the corner and lifted him up to the top-rope, he followed and tried to hit a superplex but Miz fought out and sent him back down, John stood up but Miz came down with a flipping neckbreaker!

Both men were down and tried to tag their partners, John crawled to the corner and tagged Jason but Miz tagged Spanky! Jason charged him but he ducked a clothesline and hit a leg-lariat, they got back up and he went to kick Jason but the teen caught his foot only to receive an enziguri, John came in but Spanky cut him off and took a page out of his old partner Paul London's playbook by dropkicking John and using the momentum to moonsault onto Jason! He covered, but the teen kicked out. Spanky went to the top-rope and waited for Jason to stand, he went for a cross-body but Jason countered into a powerslam! He covered, but only got two, the teen tried to whip Spanky but it was reversed, he ducked Spanky's elbow, but Miz came off the top with a missile dropkick! Jason bounced back up as the referee tried to get Miz out of the ring, Spanky grabbed Jason and went for sliced bread number two but Jason grabbed the ropes, Spanky landed behind him but before he could do anything John clocked him round the back of his head with the chain! Jason turned to see Spanky on the ground and covered as John held back Miz, the referee counted, and the Cena's retained.

John rolled out of the ring and grabbed the tag title belts, Jason helped Spanky to his feet and held out his hand for a shake, Spanky looked at it and angrily slapped it away!

"I thought we were friends Jason!" He yelled before storming out of the ring, Jason turned a confused look at Miz.

"What was that all about?" He asked, Miz just looked at him in disgust before turning his back on him and leaving the ring as well. John came back in the ring and handed Jason his belt, the teen took and continued to stare after Miz and Spanky with a mixture of confusion and hurt on his face.

* * *

Backstage Miz and Spanky were changing back into their casual gear when Jason walked in, they both gave him a look before turning their backs on him.

"Guys, what's this all about? What did I do?"

"Don't play dumb" said Spanky. "You know damn well what you and your brother pulled out there, you had it planned from the beginning!"

"Had what planned from the beginning? What are you talking about?"

"Maybe this will refresh your memory" said Miz flipping on the monitor, Jason watched and felt his jaw drop as he saw John nail Spanky with the chain before he turned round to make the pin.

"Brian" he said slowly using Spanky's real name. "I had no idea he was going to do that, you saw me, I had my back to you the whole time, I swear, I never knew he was gonna hit you with that damn chain".

Spanky looked at the ground. "Alright, I believe you, only because I know you're not the kind of guy who'd lie to my face".

"So we're cool?" Asked Jason holding out his hand, Spanky shook it.

"Yeah, we're cool".

"Miz?"

Miz looked at the hand Jason was offering, he shook it and slapped Jason on the back.

"We'll beat ya next time Jason" he said.

"Maybe" replied the teen. "But then again, my head will be in the game next time".

Miz laughed. "Right, let's hurry up and pack up, I gotta meet Ashley in fifteen minutes".

"Ashley?" Asked Jason. "The girl who won the diva search?"  
"The one and only".

"I thought you were going out with Kristal".

"He was" said Spanky. "Until the idiot started pulling pranks".

"It's not my fault the girl had no sense of humour" said Miz. "At least Ashley can take a few jokes and dish 'em out every now and then, besides, she's coming to Smackdown to be our manager".

"Who's taking her place on RAW?"

"Kristal of course, you think Teddy Long's dumb enough to let my girlfriend and my ex-girlfriend be on the same show?"

"Guess not, well enjoy yourself, and I'm sorry about how it went down tonight alright guys?"

"Yeah, forget about it, we'll just get ya back when we get another shot".

Jason laughed and backed out the door, his smile disappeared, he was going to give his brother a piece of his mind.

* * *

John had just finished getting changed when Jason walked in. "Hey bro' I got ya a soda…" he trailed off as Jason slapped it out of his hand. "Hey! What's wrong with you?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, I just spoke to Spanky and Miz, why did you use the chain?"

"What are you talking about?"

"John, I saw the damn replay? Why did you use it?"

"So I used the chain, big deal, if I didn't we'd have lost the titles".

"That's how little faith you have in me?"

"Kid, your head wasn't on the match, and I don't know about you but I wanna keep these belts".

"So do I, but to use the chain the way you did? You know that's wrong!"

"This from the kid who bashed Undertaker's head in with a crutch? And wanted to nail Shawn with a chair?"

"Those were mistakes John, and they didn't exactly help, I still lost to Shawn and 'Taker' kicked my ass for it!"

"Look bro' using that chain saved our titles, that's what's important…"

"What? Remember what happened at Survivor Series, you used that thing and I had to go through three guys! I almost lost two of my friends tonight, and if I recall, wasn't it that chain that cost me the match against Undertaker?"

"Hey, we agreed not to bring that up again, we said that it made us even for you costing me the title back at Summerslam!"

"Yeah but I thought that you'd have the sense not to use it, you know what, there's no point arguing with you so I'll just ask you instead, don't use the chain again, alright? We don't need it to beat anyone, we have enough skill to do it alone".

John sighed. "Yeah, sure, whatever".

"Cool, I'm goin' in the shower, alright?"

"Yeah".

Jason went through to the shower, John's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"There's the John Cena I remember!"

John quickly went out of the locker room and closed the door, he didn't want Jason to hear the conversation.

"Yeah man, had to happen sooner or later".

"I told ya John, ruthless aggression, about damn time you saw it my way".

"Yeah, the kid's starting to get all noble though, he chewed me out for using the chain".

"He would, the amount of time he's spent with Shawn Michaels would have him do things 'the right way' I'm surprised he hasn't become a born-again Christian yet".

"Yeah well, at the end of the day it's about time the old John Cena came out, I missed doing things my way".

"Any room for the kid with the old John Cena?"

"So long as we hold these tag belts we're gonna team up, but as soon as we lose them I'm going back after the big one, the kid can either accept that, or go it alone, I don't care either way so long as he's got my back when I need it".

"Damn it's good to hear ya talking like that again, I thought you were gone for good".

John laughed. "Well I gotta go, the kid and me are gonna go out to get somethin' to eat".

"Later John".

"Later champ".

John hung up the phone and went back in the locker room, little did he know that Shawn Michaels had been standing a short distance away, and he had heard every word…

**End of Chapter** _

* * *

Well there ya go, so much going on, what's got into John? Will Jason have to watch his back? Will Shawn tell Jason what he heard? Who will be the next takers of the open challenge? (Open to suggestions)What does the future hold for 'The Fallen Angel'? Time will tell.__R&R _

_HOO-RAH!_


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hiya, welcome back! As we saw last time John and Jason had a successful, albeit controversial, defence of their tag titles against Miz and Spanky, only for John to reveal on the phone that he plans to use his brother to get a WWE title shot, but Shawn heard everything that was said in the conversation. Will HBK tell Jason? Who will be the next takers of the open challenge? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Forty One-Deception**

Jason couldn't help but notice a change in John's attitude over the next week, his carefree take on life had been replaced by a steely businesslike persona, he was constantly on the phone and was vague and distracted while talking with his brother. He also seemed as though he could care less about the tag titles, Jason had been like a child with a new toy since he won his belt, he took it almost everywhere and kept in clean and shiny, the only time John touched his was to put it in his bag before they left for Memphis. They strolled into the arena and went straight to the locker room, Teddy Long had agreed to let them keep this open challenge going for now, so they could be called into action at any time.

"Who's gonna step up this time bro'?" Asked Jason.

"Huh? Dunno".

"John, you alright?" you've seemed a little out of it lately".

"I'm fine, just got some stuff on my mind, that's all".

"That's fine, so long as you don't let it affect your in-ring work we're cool".

"Yeah, whatever".

John turned and headed out of the room.

"Where ya goin?"

"Gotta talk to someone, be right back".

He turned a corner and crashed right into Shawn Michaels.

"Sorry Shawn, didn't see ya there".

"Ya didn't see me last week when you where on the phone either, but I saw you, and I heard every damn word of it".

John started to deny it, then stopped himself. "So what're you gonna do?"

"Firstly I'm gonna tell Jason how little you care about him and those titles".

"Really? You think he'll believe you?"

"Why shouldn't he? I've never lied to him".

"Neither have I, and I also have the advantage of being his brother, so who do you think he'll side with?"

"To think you'd play your own brother…"

"Oh, and you haven't? Tell me Shawn, why do you care for the kid so much? Do you like him? Respect him? Or, like everyone else in your career, do you just like having someone to steal the spotlight from?"

Shawn gritted his teeth and stayed silent, John continued.

"I thought so, you've used everyone, Marty Jannety, you kept him around then threw him through a glass window! Kevin Nash, you brought him in as your bodyguard, and when he started to outshine you, you turned on him! Hell, DX was just one big ego-trip for you wasn't it? All those guys watching your back, feeding your ego, you must've been in heaven…"

"Look, I admit I've used people, but that was then, I'm a changed man, and I would NEVER use a seventeen year old kid to get the title".

John laughed. "You just keep telling yourself that" he started to walk off. "And feel free to tell the kid, we'll see who he believes".

He turned a corner and was out of sight, Shawn sighed, he just hoped Jason realised what his brother was up to before it was too late.

* * *

Later on Shawn was still hanging around in the corridors debating over what he should do, the right thing was to tell Jason what was going on, yet, John was the last family member the teen had left, plus he probably wouldn't listen anyway. Suddenly he became aware of the teen himself approaching.

"Hey kid".

"Hey Shawn, got a minute?"

"Plenty of them kid, what's up?"

"Well, I'm worried about John, he hasn't been himself lately".

"I'm sure he's fine kid, maybe he's just feeling the pressure" replied Shawn. _"What am I doing? Tell the kid the truth!"_ He thought.

"Yeah, you're probably right but… you would tell me if you knew anything was up right?"

Shawn sighed. "Yeah, yeah I would kid, although I can't see how I'd know since your brother barely speaks to me".

"Alright, see ya later Shawn".

"Later kid" Jason headed off, Shawn looked at the ground. _"Man, did I chicken out there"._

* * *

Later that night the Cena's and Mara came out to the ring for another open challenge, Jason took the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's that time again! Another open challenge tonight, who's gonna step up this time? C'mon out".

There was a pause before the challengers showed themselves, The Mexicools music hit then Psychosis and Super Crazy rode out to the ring on their Juan Deere lawnmowers, Jason grinned nervously and turned to John.

"You any good a Lucha-Libre bro'?"

John shook his head. "Nope, you?"

"No, never wrestled that style before".

"Looks like another back to the wall defence then".

"Yup".

Jason locked up with Super Crazy to kick of the match and quickly took him down with an arm-drag, Crazy quickly got up and gave Jason one before rolling back to his feet. Jason tried another arm-drag but Crazy rolled out of it and tripped Jason up, he went for an arm-bar but Jason quickly grabbed the ropes. They locked up again and Jason went behind Crazy, he tried a takedown but Crazy slipped out and went behind Jason, he jumped up to the teen's shoulders for a victory roll but Jason pushed him off, the teen tried a clothesline but Crazy ducked, they each hit the ropes and hit a double shoulderblock but neither went down, Jason swung for Crazy's head but he ducked and Jason walked into a right hand from Psychosis, he spun round to get one from Crazy as well, the Mexicools played punch-tennis with Jason for a while before Crazy knocked him down with a dropkick and tagged Psychosis in.

The Mexicools got the teen up and hit a double faceplant, Psychosis covered but Jason kicked out. He backed the teen up into the corner and gave him a few chops before whipping him across to the opposite corner, he charged but Jason got his boot up and knocked him down, the teen went to the top-rope but Psychosis cut him off, the two battled it out for a moment then Psychosis brought him down with a hurricanranna! He covered, but John broke up the pin. Psychosis tagged Super Crazy back in, the two hit a double suplex then Psychosis hit a legdrop while Crazy hit a standing moonsault! He covered but the teen kicked out at two. Crazy picked Jason up and whipped the teen towards a corner, it was reversed but he jumped to the second rope and back-flipped behind Jason, he tried a back suplex but Jason elbowed out of it and knocked him down, the teen whipped Crazy but he caught him with a headscissor takedown as he came off the ropes, Crazy tagged Psychosis back in, he climbed the turnbuckle and came off with a tornado DDT to the teen for another two-count.

Psychosis quickly picked the teen up to keep the advantage he suplexed him and climbed to the top-rope, before he could come off John shook the ropes causing him to fall, this allowed Jason to tag John in, they picked Psychosis up and hit a double suplex and a double elbow drop, John then hit a hanging suplex for a two-count and tagged Jason back in, the two whipped Psychosis and hit a double spinebuster, Jason covered but only got a two-count. The teen slammed Psychosis and went to the top-rope, he waited for him to stand and came down with a cross-body but Psychosis rolled through it for a two-count, Jason quickly got up and clotheslined him before tagging John in, they picked him back up and John hit his spinout powerbomb with Jason adding a neckbreaker, John covered but Super Crazy broke up the pin. John whipped Psychosis and caught him with an elbow as he came back off the ropes, he picked him up and went for a powerbomb but Psychosis countered it into a DDT! He crawled across the ring to tag in Crazy but John made the tag to Jason, the teen ran across the ring and knocked down Crazy before dragging Psychosis back to the centre of the ring.

Jason quickly took control of Psychosis, he slammed him and hit an elbow drop for a two-count, he then hit a suplex and climbed the ropes, he came down looking for a frog-splash but Psychosis moved, Jason did a forward roll on landing and hit a powerslam as Psychosis charged out of the corner, he covered but only got two, Psychosis rolled to his knees so Jason quickly hit the shining wizard for another two before tagging in John. The older Cena came in and slammed Psychosis before locking on going for the five-knuckle-shuffle but Psychosis moved! They both got back up and Psychosis hit a neckbreaker, he crawled across the ring to tag Super Crazy while John tried to tag in Jason, he got the teen in but Crazy was tagged as well!

Jason charged Crazy as he came in and went for a clothesline but he ducked and hit a dropkick, he quickly followed up with a spin kick before climbing to the top-rope and hit a missile dropkick! He covered Jason but only got a two-count, he picked the teen up and backed him up against the ropes and whipped him, Jason reversed it but Crazy got a sunset flip as he came back for a two-count, John was getting back up so Crazy hit a springboard dropkick to knock him off the apron, he spun round and tried a clothesline on Jason but the teen ducked and hit a reverse DDT, instead of covering he hit the ropes and hit the five-knuckle-shuffle, giving the DX sign as he did, he called for the F-U and lifted Crazy up but he slipped out of it and hit a springboard bulldog, he dragged Jason to the corner and Psychosis came off the top with a diving legdrop! However he hurt himself on landing and grabbed his leg in pain, the referee came across to see if he was alright as Crazy hit a moonsault! He covered but the referee was still tending to his partner, this allowed John to come in and clock him round the back of the head with the chain! He rolled Jason on top of Crazy as the referee turned round and made the count, once again the Cena's retained their gold.

John helped Jason out of the ring, he handed the teen his belt and supported him as they walked up the aisle, on the screen they showed a replay of how the Cena's won, Jason happened to glance up and see this, he glared at his brother and pulled away in disgust, he started to stagger up the aisle alone when John grabbed his arm, he pulled it free and spun round to glare at his brother.

"I asked you not to use the chain!"

"Hey! I just saved our titles, again!"

"Some things are more important John, like doing things the right way!"

Jason spun round and walked off, John fixed his brother with a glare before following him through the curtain.

* * *

Backstage, two men watched this all develop.

"Falling apart at the seams those two" said the bigger one.

"Yeah" laughed the other. "Almost time for us to step up and take those belts".

"So we're gonna go for the open challenge next week?"

"No".

"No?" Repeated the big man, confused. "But our plan is to take the titles right?"

"It is yeah, but I don't want to just take the titles, I want them to see us coming".

"I'm confused".

"You were born confused big guy, but I'll lay it out for you, next week they're gonna have one more open challenge, once they're done we go out there, lay them out and make our challenge for Armageddon".

"Armageddon?"

"I think it's only fitting we take the titles at a PPV, besides, it's in my hometown and I want to show them that they ain't the only ones who can use hometown advantage in title matches".

"You've been planning this since No Mercy haven't you?"

"From the moment we met Jason outside the trainers room".

"Bit of a risk wasn't it? They could of lost the titles at any time".

"No, if I'd have thought there was even the slightest chance of them losing the titles I would've acted sooner".

The big man laughed. "So we time it right, hopefully they'll still be fighting amongst themselves, and you'll be a ten time tag champion while I get my first title reign".

"That's right big man, but remember the plan I want to have the pleasure of getting the pin on one of them".

"No problem, you get the pin and I watch your back…"

"…and the peeps will have new tag team champions!"

The two laughed and walked away, both planning the attack for next week.

**End of Chapter** _

* * *

Well another chapter done, the Cena's are having problems, Shawn's having a moral dilemma, and there is a new challenge facing the Cena's at Armageddon. Who's gonna take the open challenge? Will Shawn warn Jason? Will the inside fighting continue? Will the new challenger's plan work? Find out next time._

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hello, and welcome back, coming up: Who will be the next takers of the open challenge? Will the next challengers plan work? And will Shawn warn Jason about John? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Forty Two-How I Roll!**

Shawn Michaels at alone in the locker room wrestling with his conscience, he still hadn't warned Jason about what he had heard John saying on the phone, he had partially decided not to say anything to the kid in the hope that John would see sense and stick with his brother, on the other hand if John went through with this plan and he could of stopped it but didn't, well, what kind of guy did that make him?

"What to do?" He muttered to himself, then jumped as the locker room door opened and Spanky walked in.

"Hey Shawn".

"Brian".

Shawn went back to thinking as Spanky changed into his ring gear, then Shawn spoke again.

"Brian? Can I get your advice on something?"

"You're asking ME for advice? That's a change".

"Yeah, well, say you knew a guy who was planning to use someone to get what they wanted, you wanna tell the person getting used but chances are they won't believe you, do you tell them anyway and hope for the best? Or just let things happen?"

Spanky looked surprised. "You seriously needed to ask someone the answer for that? I'd have thought the answer was obvious".

"Yeah, but the guy who's doing the using is the only person the other one has left, I'm not too sure I wanna do that, right thing or not".

Spanky shrugged. "At the end of the day it's your choice". He turned to leave. "Oh, and Shawn? You can refer to Jason by his name, I'm not stupid".

Shawn smiled. "Yeah, thanks for the advice Brian".

Spanky left and Shawn returned to his thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the arena, Jason and John were just turning up.

"So anyway, it's her birthday next week so I thought we could try and set up somethin' for her" Jason was saying.

"Like what? Fly her family out to Boston?"

"Don't need to, they're staying with her grandparents, besides if her brother came to stay with us I'd move to Mexico until he went home!"

"Mexico?"

"Figured that gettingover a thousand miles between us would be safe, although I wouldn't put it past him hunting me down".

"Why do you two hate each other so much?"

"Dunno, he's hated me since I first started dating her, then we had a little confrontation when it looked like I was going to join TNA…"

"You should know by now that we don't call it TNA round here, we call it 'Down South'".

"Alright fine, when it looked like I was going down south he seemed a little upset, I turned them down in the end, but still…"

"Good decision, although if you were down there you'd probably be champ by now".

"I dunno bro' my tryout match was with a guy from the X-Division, and I still haven't figured out how I won".

"I still haven't figured out how you win any matches".

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny, may I remind you that I'm undefeated since the 'Deadly Games' final?"

"Only because ninety percent of your matches have been teaming with me".

"Oh, so you're the reason for my success?"

"Yup".

Despite the seemingly good-natured conversation the tensions between the two brothers were still simmering below the surface, Jason was still frustrated that John was using the chain to win matches while John just seemed distant with his brother most of the time. Even so, they still put on a united front as they laughed and joked their way to the locker room, unaware they were being watched.

"So what do you think?"

"It's a front big guy, they're just trying to make it seem that they're on the same page, I'd go as far to say that they ain't even reading from the same book".

"How are you so good at telling when people are hiding what they're really thinking?"

"I've done it plenty of times, partners, friends, hell don't be surprised if I've done stuff behind your back".

The big man laughed. "So, we gonna put 'Operation title' into action tonight?"

"Damn right, as soon as they finish their open challenge tonight we go into action, if all goes well, we'll have those belts by Armageddon".

"You really are creepy, you know that?"

"I've been called it before, maybe it's true, now c'mon, we got work to do".

* * *

Back in the locker room, Jason and John were changing into their ring gear.

"Y'know, even though it was my idea, I'm not too excited about our open challenge" said Jason. "I mean, we can beat any team on this roster right now".

"Yeah, we could always spice it up a bit".

"What do ya mean?"

"You'll see when we get out there".

* * *

John's music hit in the arena and he, Jason and Mara came out to the ring with their belts, John still wasn't saying what his idea to spice up the match was, when they got in the ring John grabbed the mic.

"It's that time of the show again, the WWE tag team title open challenge, but before me and Jason show you that we are the best tag team on this brand I have an announcement for all are would-be challengers. Ya see, me and Jason are feeling a little… sporty tonight so here's what's gonna happen, we ain't gonna defend our titles against one team tonight, we ain't even gonna defend them against two, we are gonna put these belts up against any three teams in that locker room! It's gonna go like this, one team comes down here, we beat your ass, after they're done then the next team will come down and so on. So, feelin' lucky tonight? If ya want some, come get some!"

Jason looked at John in shock. "You sure about this?"

"Of course kid, if you can go through three guys at Survivor Series then we can beat three teams".

"Yeah, but…" Jason was interrupted by Kid Kash's music as he and Jamie Noble came down as the first challengers, the two rushed the ring and began brawling with the Cena's, John brawled with Kash while Jason went at it with the former Ring of Honor champion, John quickly gained control of Kash and sent him to the outside, the brothers whipped Noble into a corner and Jason hit a stinger splash before throwing him into John's clothesline. Noble rolled to the outside while Kash came off the top-rope looking for a cross-body, the Cena's moved and Kash hit the mat, the Cena's picked him up and John hit a spinout powerbomb with Jason adding a neckbreaker Kash rolled away and Noble came back in, he charged Jason but the teen ducked and hit a neckbreaker for a two-count.

Jason quickly got up and whipped Noble before catching him with a powerslam for another two-count, he tried to follow up with a shining wizard but Noble ducked and tried a back suplex, Jason landed behind him and hit one of his own before going for the five-knuckle-shuffle, giving the DX sign, and hitting the move, he called for the F-U but Kash came in to break it up, John came in and cut the K-I-D off and lifted him up for the F-U, Jason got Noble up as well and they drove their respective opponents to the mat! Both brothers made a cover, and Noble and Kash suffered a quick defeat!

John leapt up to his feet and high-fived Jason. "That's what I'm talking about bro'!" He yelled. "One down two to go".

On the outside Mara was shocked. _"They are up for it tonight!"_ She thought. _"Let's hope they can keep up the pace"._

Jason and John didn't even need a break to gather their breath so easy was the first match, they wouldn't have got one anyway, no sooner had Kash and Noble left the ring then Nunzio's music hit and he led Vito out to the ring, they two started the match out brawling, Jason paired off with the larger Vito and was quickly beat down and sent to the outside, John had just done the same to Nunzio and he turned to meet Vito, the two brawled it out and Vito gained the advantage, he backed John up into the corner and beat John down with punches and knees. He pulled the older Cena out of the corner and whipped him hitting a big belly to belly suplex as he came back, he covered, but John kicked out, Vito hit another suplex before tagging Nunzio in, he dropped a knee to John's head and covered for a two-count, he whipped John and hit a dropkick before following up with a DDT for a two-count and tagged Vito in, the whipped John and Vito hit a sidewalk slam, he covered for another two-count.

Vito tagged Nunzio back in and they hit a double suplex, instead of covering Nunzio picked John up and began slapping him in the face, John responded with a big right hand and began punching away at him, he went to hit the ropes but Vito pulled them down causing John to tumble to the outside, Nunzio kept the referee distracted while Vito grabbed John and ran him into the crowd wall, he then slammed his head into the steel steps before rolling him back in, Nunzio covered for another two-count and tagged in Vito. The big man quickly came in and pressed John over his head, he went to drop John behind him but the older Cena landed on his feet, he went to hit the ropes but Nunzio nailed him in the back causing him to walk into a modified impaler from Vito, he covered but Jason broke it up. Vito whipped John again and went for an elbow but John ducked, Vito spun round and walked into a DDT, John immediately began crawling to his corner while Vito rolled across and tagged in Nunzio, he came in and grabbed John's foot only to receive an enziguri! John then made the tag to Jason!

The younger Cena had, had plenty of time to rest and went on a tear, he gave both Nunzio and Vito knockdowns before whipping Nunzio and hitting a powerslam for a two-count, Vito came back in and got a neckbreaker and Nunzio walked into an impaler! Jason covered but only got two, he slammed Nunzio and went for the five-knuckle-shuffle but Vito low-bridged him and sent him to the outside, John came back in and knocked Vito down before brawling with Nunzio. He whipped Nunzio into a corner and charged only to run into his foot, Nunzio climbed to the top but John cut him off and went for a superplex, before he could hit it Vito came back in and pulled him down allowing Nunzio to hit the Sicilian Slice! He covered but the referee wouldn't count as John wasn't the legal man, Nunzio and Vito began arguing with him allowing Jason to came back, he dropkicked Nunzio into Vito knocking the big man out of the ring and hit Nunzio with a dragon suplex! The referee counted, and Jason got the three!

John was down and Jason was fighting to get back to his feet as William Regal's music hit and he led Paul Birchill, complete with pirate attire, to the ring, Regal quickly met Jason and backed him into the corner while Birchill waited for John to get up before hitting the C4! John rolled to the outside after taking the move leaving Jason alone against the English team. The two whipped Jason and Birchill caught him with a right hand to the stomach as he came back, Regal followed with a running knee to the head and covered, but Jason kicked out. Regal quickly tagged in Birchill, he came in and the two suplexed Jason and both dropped knees across his head, Birchill covered for another two-count, he quickly picked Jason up to his shoulders and hit a running fireman's carry, followed by a standing moonsault, then a standing shooting star press! He covered, but Jason just kicked out at two!

Birchill quickly picked then teen up and whipped him before hitting a dropkick, he then set Jason up for a pump-handle slam but the teen slipped behind him and hit a reverse DDT, both crawled to their corners but while Birchill tagged in Regal, John was still down from the C4 so Jason had no one to tag, Regal charged him in the corner but ran into the teen's boot, Jason tried to follow it up but Regal took him down and locked on the Regal stretch! Jason tried to reach the ropes but they were just out of his reach, Regal locked it on tighter and tried to pull his neck as far back as it would go, the teen threw some elbows with his free arm and loosened the hold enough to grab the ropes, Regal let go but dragged him back to the middle of the ring and tried again but Jason kicked him away, however, on his way down Regal caught the referee knocking him down as well, Jason got up and tried to hit the F-U but Birchill broke it up, he went for a suplex but Jason escaped and knocked him down, Regal tried to attack the teen but received a neckbreaker, Jason turned to Birchill and received a superkick, Birchill set him up for the C4 but john came back in and nailed him with the chain! Birchill went down in a heap and john tried to get his brother up but Jason pushed him away.

"What the fuck was that?" he screamed, pointing at the chain.

"I just saved you from the C4! Show a little gratitude!"

As the two argued Regal got up and charged them but they ducked, lifted him up, and hit a double F-U! Jason covered as John got out of the ring, the referee recovered in time to count the three.

John grabbed the belts and threw Jason's in to him, he started to climb in the ring but stopped as Jason stood in the way, the two began screaming at each other then Christian's music hit, they both turned to the aisleway but there was no sign of him, Jason then became aware of someone getting in the ring behind him, he spun round just in time to receive a big boot to the head from Tomko! John saw this and tried to get in and help but Christian came through the crowd and jumped him, he slammed him into the steps and threw him in the ring where Tomko gave him a boot as well. Christian then entered the ring and made Tomko pick up Jason, he then walked over and hit the Unprettier, John got the same treatment before the CLB grabbed a mic.

"Are we too late for the open challenge? Never mind. So, you two think you can take on all comers huh? Well, in two weeks time, at Armageddon, in MY hometown of Toronto, you two are gonna defend those belts against me and my problem solver Tomko! So rest up, say your prayers, eat your vitamins, cause at Armageddon, you will experience the three 'C's, Canada… Charisma… and Christian! **Because that's… HOW I ROLL!**"

Christian dropped the mic and led Tomko from the ring, the two laughed at their handiwork as they left.

"Worked like a charm!"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_So there ya go, will the Cena's over come the challenge? What surprises will Christian have in store for them? Will the in fighting continue? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hiya! Last time Jason and John defended their titles against three teams in succession and came out with the win only for Christian and Tyson Tomko to show up and make a challenge for Armageddon, we rejoin the action just two days before the event. Will the Cena's gain a measure of revenge? What other tricks does Captain Charisma have in store for them? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Forty Three-Abandoned**

Christian stood behind the curtain waiting for his music to hit, his mind was still on the beat down he and Tomko had given the Cena brothers the week before, he laughed, that plan couldn't have gone any better, who would have thought that the same night he and Tomko made the challenge, the Cena's would go through three teams? It was as though they wanted to make it easy for him! His music hit and he strutted through the curtain and out into the arena, the Minneapolis crowd was giving him a very unflattering reception but he shrugged it off, in two days time he would be in his hometown, and the reception he'd receive from all his 'peeps' there would be totally reversed. He entered the ring and grabbed a mic.

"Greetings to all my peeps in Minneapolis!" Small cheers, but a lot of boo's. "Now, since me and Tomko made the challenge to the Cena's, I've been getting a lot of trash talking from their fans, 'You can't beat them! They're on a roll!' That's true, since they got those titles they have been on a roll, BUT, looking at their records, I've discovered one thing, as a team they have only ever lost one match, and that one match was against the team of Orlando Jordan, and Captain Charisma himself! And who was the one who got the pin on the Cena's? It was ME! I pinned the then WWE champion John Cena! And a few weeks later I pinned Jason Cena in a singles match!"

He paused for a moment as the endings of the matches played on the screen before continuing.

"Anyway, you may bring up the fact that John Cena then defeated me twice in less than a week, fine, that's true, but one of those matches was no DQ, and in the other he had his brother, the weak link, come out and help him! But let's face it, I beat the Cena's when they first teamed up, I was the first person to defeat Jason Cena one-on-one, hell, Jason Cena has NEVER defeated me! I've heard people make a big deal of the kid just cause he got to the final of the 'Deadly Games' tournament, but if he'd faced me, he wouldn't have got past the first round! I would have wiped the mat with…"

Jason's music hit and the teen came out with Mara and stood on the aisleway, Christian smiled.

"Oh, the man himself! I'm glad you came kid cause I wanted to talk to you, come on down".

Jason stayed at the top of the aisleway, fearing another sneak attack by Tomko; Christian seemed to read his mind.

"Oh, I get it, you think that if you come down here then Tomko is gonna take you out right? Don't worry, you have my word, for what it's worth, that Tomko is not gonna come out and attack you alright? I swear".

Jason cautiously came down to the ring, Christian even grabbed another mic and handed it to him before continuing.

"Anyway as I was saying, I'm glad you've come out here, do you remember No Mercy? When we had that little conversation outside the trainer's room? I said that I hoped that I would be the one who has the pleasure of taking that title from you, and in two days time, I'm gonna do just that, face it kid, you cannot beat me! You have never beat me, and you never will beat me, in two days time Tyson Tomko and Captain Charisma take the WWE tag titles home to Canada! Becau…"

"Whoa! Hang on there CLB!" Interrupted Jason. "It's true, I've never beaten you, but when titles are involved, all bets are off, and this Sunday there's gonna be no JBL to interfere in our matches, so I don't care if every Canadian in that building is screaming for my blood! Because this Sunday, me and John are gonna run through you, run through Tomko, hell, we'll even run through the entire damn population of Toronto! This Sunday you're gonna get what you got coming to you courtesy of Jason Cena, and, to borrow a phrase from my good friend Shawn Michaels, if you ain't down with that, then I got two words for ya!"

"There you go again! Ripping off DX to get yourself over, now we can talk about Armageddon all we want, but as far as tonight goes, both of us, we're gonna have ourselves some warm up matches, me and Tomko are facing Miz and Spanky, once we're done killing those two jobbers, we're gonna sit back and watch you and John take on a team of our choosing, but don't worry, you're not gonna have to wait long, now, you're opponents for later on tonight, The Gymini!"

The Gymini's music hit and they came out to the ring with Simon Dean, Jason stared at Christian and turned to the aisleway to meet them, this allowed Christian to jump him and set him up for the Unprettier, Jason pushed him away and knocked him down, Simon Dean entered the ring and tried to nail Jason but the teen knocked him down as well, Jason turned to the Gymini but was met with a double clothesline, the Gymini stomped away at him and threw him to the corner, one of them hit a running splash, as did the second, Jason staggered out of the corner and one of them lifted him up and dropped him across his brother's knee, the two picked him up and hit the cross trainer, Christian laughed and shook hands with Simon Dean before taunting Jason some more.

"Well kid, I kept my word, Tyson Tomko didn't jump you, so enjoy the rest of the night, I know I will, **Because That's… HOW I ROLL!**"

He dropped the mic on Jason's body and got out of the ring.

* * *

Once Jason had managed to stagger backstage he sought out his brother.

"Where were you?" He yelled.

"Sorry bro', I was with Teddy, he told me about the match with the Gymini tonight".

Jason stared at him before he sat down, his hands went to his ribs and he gasped for air.

"Please don't tell me you've broke a rib".

"I haven't, I just had the air knocked out of me, that tends to happen when two three hundred pound guys splash you in a corner".

"Don't snap at me! It's not my fault you decided to go fight Christian instead of waiting to see who we had tonight".

Before Jason could reply Miz and Spanky came over to the two brothers.

"You alright Jason?" Asked Spanky. "That looked pretty brutal, and I should know, the amount of times I've had to face those guys".

"I'm alright man, what about you? Ready to take on CLB and Tomko".

"Oh yeah" said Miz. "Me and Spanky are gonna show those guys just who the jobbers round here are… Scotty and Funaki of course".

"I heard that!" Yelled Scotty from across the room, Miz shrugged and turned back to Jason.

"Anyway, good luck against those guys tonight, now we gotta go".

"Yeah, no problem, good luck to you guys as well".

* * *

Meanwhile Christian, Tomko, Simon Dean and the Gymini were talking in the corridor.

"Thanks again for getting the suspension on these guys lifted" said Dean.

"Well, I didn't really get it lifted, if you want your boys to come back, then they have to win tonight".

"I thought there was a reason why it was non-title".

"Forget about the non-title thing, just focus on beating the Cena's, besides, if you win, me and Tomko will give you first shot at us".

"We will?"

"Yes we will Tyson" said Christian through gritted teeth. "Now c'mon, let's go kill the jobbers".

* * *

Christian and Tomko were already in the ring when Spanky's music hit and he came out with Miz and their new manager Ashley, no sooner had they got in the ring then Tomko ran forward and blasted Miz with a big boot knocking him down and out, Ashley quickly ran to his side while Christian hammered away on Spanky, he whipped him and tried a clothesline but Spanky ducked and hit a flying forearm, Tomko came in and tried another big boot but he ducked and hit a dropkick, Tomko didn't go down so he hit another, Tomko still didn't go down so he tried a whip, it was countered but he came off the ropes with a flying headscissor, he quickly went for sliced bread number two but Tomko escaped, Spanky landed on his feet behind him but Christian came in and hit the Unprettier. He covered but pulled Spanky up at two, he tagged Tomko in and held Spanky up for the Problem Solver to hit another big boot, Tomko covered, and got the three.

Christian and Tomko started celebrating but the CLB saw Miz still down on the outside and told Tomko to go get him, Ashley tried to protect him but Tomko merely shoved her down and rolled Miz into the ring, Christian picked him up and quickly dropped him with another Unprettier, the two stood tall then Christian told Tomko to head backstage, while the Problem Solver left Christian went and joined Michael Cole and Tazz at the announce table, he shrugged off the verbal abuse he was getting from Cole and got himself comfortable, he was going to enjoy the next match.

* * *

The Gymini's music hit and Simon Dean led them out to the ring trying to pump them up for the match, not that he needed to, they knew what they had to do, they got in the ring and Dean grabbed a mic with the intention of shilling his 'Simon System' but John's music interrupted him before he could even open his mouth and the brothers came sprinting down to the ring! The Gymini were there to meet them and the two teams brawled to kick off the match, the Gymini overpowered the brothers and tried to whip them only for both Cena's to catch them with flying shoulders to knock them down, the Cena's then grabbed a Gymini each and threw them to the outside right in front of Christian, the referee grabbed John and tried to get him out of the ring while Dean came round to help his team up only for Jason to come flying over the top onto all three of them! He got back up to his feet and posed for the crowd before diving over the announce table and attacking Christian! He hammered away on the CLB to Michael Cole's delight but the Gymini grabbed him and slammed him into the ring apron, the referee was still distracted by John so Christian came over and gave Jason a cheap shot before returning to commentary while one of the Gymini rolled Jason into the ring.

Jason quickly tried to crawl across the ring and tag John but one of the twins stopped him, he picked the teen up and whipped him before catching him with a powerslam for a two-count, he quickly got up and slammed Jason before hitting an elbow drop and tagging in his brother, they whipped Jason and hit a double spinebuster for a two-count, the Gymini in the ring then hit a running powerslam for another two. Jason tried to fight his way up but the Gymini member hit a one-handed spinebuster to end that, he picked Jason up over his head and backed towards the corner, his brother slapped his shoulder to tag himself in and he dropped Jason across his knee, the Gymini member then hit a legdrop for another two, he then gave John a cheap shot, the older Cena jumped in the ring unintentionally distracting the referee, this allowed the Gymini to beat Jason down behind his back and Dean hit a forearm from the middle-rope, a Gymini covered Jason for another two-count.

The Gymini tagged his brother in and the two whipped Jason into a corner, one of them tried a running splash but Jason moved! The second Gymini tried a splash but Jason moved again and he hit his brother! He backed out of the corner in shock and Jason hit a reverse DDT! Both Gymini were down and Jason began crawling to his corner, he was halfway there when Christian charged round the ring and pulled John down, he went for a right hand but John blocked and began hammering away on him up the aisle, however this left Jason with no one to tag, John continued to beat on Christian and knocked him through the curtain, Jason was using the ropes to pull himself up and called for John to come back, John stared at the ring, then at the curtain, then he took off after Christian! Jason was now left with no partner!

The teen pulled himself to his feet and began yelling for John to come back, Simon Dean looked like his birthdays had all come at once and the Gymini were looking at each other with evil grins on their faces, Jason slowly turned to face them, they charged him and he began wildly throwing punches but was quickly beat down. The Gymini whipped Jason and hit a double elbow, they then grabbed his arms and legs and threw him into the air before letting him crash to the mat, one of them covered for a two-count, he picked Jason up and tagged his brother in, they whipped Jason into a corner and both hit big splashes on the teen in the corner followed by a suplex, on of them hit a legdrop for a two-count. The two picked Jason up and whipped him, they went for a double elbow but the teen ducked and hit a flying clothesline, he lay on the mat for a moment then nipped up, he met both members of the Gymini with right hands, he gave one of them a neckbreaker then hit the other with a powerslam for a two-count, the Gymini pulled themselves up in opposite corners and Jason gave one a stinger splash! Then the other! He clotheslined the first one out of the ring then caught the second with a shining wizard for another two-count, the other Gymini came back but Jason gave him a superkick and hit his twin with the impaler! He didn't cover but went to the top-rope and went for a frog splash… and got it! He covered but the second Gymini tried to break it up but Jason moved and he ended up hitting a big splash on his brother!

Jason clotheslined one Gymini out of the ring and climbed to the top, he waited for the other one to stand and went for a cross-body but the Gymini caught him, he went for a slam but Jason slipped behind him and set him up for a reverse DDT, his brother came in and Jason set him up for a regular DDT and dropped both of them! He then hit the ropes, made the DX sign, and hit the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle; he prepared to give one of them the F-U but Simon Dean came in the ring, he charged Jason but the teen ducked and lifted him up before giving him the F-U over the top to the outside! He turned to the Gymini only to bet met with a kick to the stomach and the cross trainer! One of the Gymini covered… and got the three!

The two Gymini rolled to the outside to celebrate with Simon Dean, while they were doing so Tyson Tomko came down to the ring, he waited for Jason to stand, then ran through him with the big boot! He laughed and went to pick Jason up but John came charging down to the ring! Tomko bailed and ran up the aisle, Christian met him at the top and the two stared down John and the unconscious Jason.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_So there ya go! Coming up: Armageddon! What condition will Jason be in? Will Christian have more tricks up his sleeve? Who will leave as WWE tag team champions? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Wassup? When we left the Cena brothers last time Jason had just been destroyed by the Gymini after John had abandoned him to go after Christian! It is now time for Armageddon; will Christian and Tomko take the gold? Or will the Cena's overcome their problems and stick it to CLB in his hometown? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Forty Four-The End Is Here!**

Armageddon, Toronto Canada, hostile territory, Jason and John slowly walked through the backstage area with their titles, both brothers had their hoods pulled up and refused to make eye contact with anyone, including each other. They hadn't spoken about John leaving him on Smackdown, but the ill feeling was still there, when they entered the locker room they each went to opposite corners to change into their ring gear, Shawn approached Jason.

"You alright kid?"

"As good as ever Shawn, why you asking?"

"Well, the two of you seem a little uneasy with each other".

"What? Cause we're changing on… nah man, we're just pumping ourselves up".

"You sure? Cause after Friday…"

"Don't worry, we've put that behind us for tonight".

"So there's nothing wrong?"

"Nothing, we're completely focused on Christian and Tomko, we ain't gonna give those two the satisfaction of taking our titles".

"I'll give ya credit, not many people would be keen on facing Tomko after getting kicked in the head as many times as you".

"Shawn, you know me, it ain't bravery, it's stupidity!"

Shawn laughed. "Ya got that right" he turned and saw John watching him from across the room, excusing himself from Jason he marched across. "A word in private please".

John followed him out of the locker room. "What?"

"Just so ya know, I've decided what I'm gonna tell the kid".

"Yeah? What are you gonna tell him?"

"Nothing".

John laughed. "Why? Cause ya know he won't believe you?"

"No, cause I don't think he'd want to know what his only brother is planning behind his back, but I'm gonna ask you something…"

"This'll be rich".

"Please, PLEASE, don't turn your back on the kid, you know as well as I do that it would kill him!"

"Whoa HBK! You sound as though you actually care for the kid, don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt him… he is my baby brother after all".

John turned and walked back into the locker room grinning, Shawn sighed, this situation was getting worse and worse.

* * *

Christian and Tomko warmed up alone in another part of the building, Christian had his usual grin on his face, the past two weeks had gone perfectly, it was almost worth the beating John had given him on Smackdown to see Jason be taken apart by the Gymini, and when Tomko gave the kid the big boot, well, he knew there was no way that Jason would be in top condition, he slapped Tomko on the shoulder.

"Ready big man?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm ready alright, just remember, I get the pin, got that?"

"No problem".

"And try and hit one of them with that boot as quickly as possible".

"Right".

"Then, when it's all said and done, you and me will be the WWE tag team champions!"

"YEAH!"

"And we're gonna do it, for all my… our peeps in Toronto, and the rest of Canada…"

"And Arizona"

"And Ari… Arizona? You're from Arizona?"

"Tombstone Arizona actually".

"… Never mind, that's not important, now, let's go take what is rightfully ours!"

The duo headed for the ring, Christian muttering "Arizona?" to himself as they did.

* * *

Meanwhile Jason and John were with Josh Mathews about to give an interview on their match.

"Jason, John, tonight the two of you defend your titles against Christian and Tyson Tomko, and the fact that this is Christian's hometown has added to what already was going to be your toughest challenge as a team, also the two of do not seem to be on the same page, will that be a factor tonight?"

He held the mic up between them in the hope that one of them would reply; Jason took the mic and spoke.

"Josh, you're right, tonight is the toughest defence of these titles that me and John have faced so far, and it being held in Toronto makes it just that little bit tougher. But Christian, I said it on Friday and I'll say it again, it doesn't matter where we put these belts up, it doesn't matter who we put them up against, and it doesn't matter what type of match we put them up in, we are the Cena brothers! We are the WWE tag team champions! And we are the two guys who are gonna run right through you, right through Tomko and right through all your peeps in Toronto!"

This earned him a few boo's from the Canadian crowd, he smirked before continuing.

"Now, it's also true that me and John haven't been seeing eye-to-eye lately, however what everyone has to realise is that when we get in the ring, we could be as close as they come or not speaking to each other the result would be the same, we are the champions and we will remain the champions! Because that's how WE roll!"

He slapped John on the chest as he left.

"Let's do this bro'!"

* * *

Christian's music hit in the arena to a huge cheer from the Toronto crowd, Captain Charisma slowly sauntered through the curtain with Tomko in tow, when they got in the ring he grabbed a mic.

"Greetings to all my peeps in Toronto! And as the peep's champion allow to borrow a phrase from the former peoples champion when I say, FINALLY, Captain Charisma has come back…home!"

Another huge cheer followed by a "Christian!" Chant echoed around the arena.

"And speaking of borrowing phrases, Jason Cena, if you're gonna steal my phrases as well as Billy Gunn's, then you need to get it right, but before I show you how it's done let me remind you that right here at Armageddon, in my hometown of Toronto Canada!" Cheap pop. "You will experience the three 'C's, Canada. Charisma. And Christian. **Because That's… HOW I ROLL!**"

John's music hit and he, Jason and Mara came out to a barrage of hatred from the Canadian's, they two brother's wasted little time as they charged down to ringside, Christian and Tomko met them at the bottom of the aisle and began brawling with them. Jason paired off with Christian and quickly gained the advantage over the hometown hero, John tried to gain control of Tomko but the larger man overpowered him and threw him into the steel steps, Jason meanwhile whipped Christian towards the crowd barrier, it was reversed but Jason jumped onto it and went for a clothesline, Christian ducked and Jason landed on his feet only to be met with a huge big boot from Tomko! The teen went down in a heap and didn't move as Christian stood over him, he looked down at Jason in shock before smiling and high-fiving Tomko.

"I know I said hit it quickly but Damn man! That was awesome!"

Tomko smirked and shrugged but John came up behind him and pushed him into Christian, he slammed Tomko's head off the ringpost then threw Christian into the ring, meanwhile a couple of EMT's had run out from the back to check on Jason. In the ring John backed Christian into a corner and unloaded on him with punches, Tomko came in but John hit him with a clothesline and stomped him out of the ring before turning back to Christian and knocking him back down. He whipped Christian and gave him a backdrop before hitting a DDT for a two-count, he glanced out of the ring at the EMT's working on Jason before whipping Christian again and hitting a powerslam for another two, Tomko came back again but John beat him to the punch and sent him back outside, Christian was getting up in the corner and John charged him but was met with a boot, Christian came running out of the corner but ran straight into a spinebuster for another two.

John picked Christian up again and whipped him but Tomko blind tagged himself in as the CLB hit the ropes, John backdropped Christian as Tomko came in, he charged the older Cena took him down with a drop toehold and locked on an STF! Tomko tried to reach for the ropes but John pulled back keeping the ropes out of his reach but Christian broke it up, John knocked him down and clotheslined him to the outside, he whipped Tomko and caught him with a elbow followed by a neckbreaker, he hit the ropes but Christian grabbed his foot, John kicked his hands and rolled to the outside after him, he chased Christian round the ring but was met with a clothesline by Tomko, the big man then picked him up and ran him back-first into the ringpost and rolled him into the ring, he picked John up again and hit a backbreaker before tagging in Christian who hit an elbow for a two-count.

Christian stomped away at John while the EMT's outside the ring helped support Jason up the ramp leaving John on his own! Christian picked John up and hit a DDT for a two-count, he whipped John and hit an elbow before following up with a clothesline and a back suplex for another two. He tagged Tomko in and whipped John into the corner, Tomko whipped him into John then he threw the older Cena into a big clothesline from Tomko, the big man picked John up and hit a running powerslam and a legdrop before tagging Christian back in. They whipped John again and Tomko hit a sidewalk slam while Christian added a reverse DDT, Christian covered for yet another two. He picked John up and slammed him and climbed to the top-rope, John got up and cut him off before going for a superplex, Tomko came across and held Christian's foot allowing him to fight out and hit John with a tornado DDT! He covered but again John kicked out.

Christian tagged Tomko back in, the big man slowly came in and back John into a corner, he beat him down with punches and kicks before choking him with his boot, he picked John up and set him up for another running powerslam but John slipped out of it and hit the spinout powerbomb! Both men were down and Christian began calling for a tag, meanwhile John was crawling to his corner unaware that Jason wasn't there when suddenly the teen came staggering out to ringside, he hopped up to the ring apron and got the tag! Christian came in as well but Jason beat him to the punch, Jason backed him up against the ropes and whipped him and caught him with a powerslam for a two-count, he quickly jumped back to his feet and caught him with a shining wizard! He covered again but only got two again. Tomko came in but Jason knocked him down with a right hand then slammed Christian before climbing the ropes, he waited for Christian to stand and went for a cross-body but Christian moved, Tomko was standing behind the CLB and caught Jason, we lifted the teen up to his shoulders and went for a running powerslam but Jason escaped and pushed him into Christian, the teen then followed up with a reverse DDT to Tomko causing him to roll to the outside.

Christian tried to pull himself up in the corner and Jason went for a stinger splash but Christian moved again and Jason crashed into the turnbuckle, Christian quickly went for the Unprettier but Jason fought out and hit a dragon suplex! The referee counted but Christian kicked out, Jason picked the CLB up and whipped him, it was reversed but Jason ducked a clothesline, hit the brakes, and dropped Christian with the impaler! He covered but Tomko broke it up, Jason hammered away on the Problem Solver and clotheslined him to the outside, Christian tried to charge Jason but the teen ducked and hit a neckbreaker, he climbed to the tope-rope but Tomko got up on the apron to try and stop him but Jason knocked him down, Christian was up and tried to superplex Jason only for the teen to bring him down with a top-rope x-factor! He covered, but Tomko pulled him out of the ring! He tried to whip the teen into the steel steps but Jason reversed it and made Tomko collide with them instead, he got up on the apron and hit Christian in the ribs before trying a sunset flip over the ropes only for Christian to sit down and grab the middle-rope! The referee didn't see this and counted but Mara ran round the ring and nailed Christian in the face! This allowed Jason to pull Christian into a pin of his own for another two-count.

Christian and Jason fought their way up to their feet and began exchanging right hands, Christian gained control and tried a whip but Jason reversed hit and caught him with an elbow, he went for the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle but paused to stare at the crowd, every fan in the building was on their feet either booing him or willing Christian to get up, he smirked and turned a full circle pointing at the crowd before giving the DX sign and landing the move, he called for the F-U and lifted Christian up but he countered and went for the Unprettier, Jason slipped out of it and pushed Christian into the corner… the same corner that the referee was in, the two collided and the referee went down while Christian staggered out into a superkick. Both Christian and Jason went down and John came into the ring wrapping his chain around his fist, he waited for Christian to stand then he stepped forward to nail him but Jason grabbed his hand! The moment's distraction allowed Christian to scurry out of the ring while John turned to his brother.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

"We don't need that to win!" Jason replied.

The two stood face-to-face then Tomko got in the ring behind Jason, he charged but John pushed his brother to one side and took the boot instead! Jason knocked Tomko down and lifted him up for the F-U but Christian broke it up with a low blow! He then grabbed the teen and dropped him with the Unprettier! He covered as the referee regained his senses, the count was made… and Christian won the titles!

"Here are your winners and NEW WWE tag team champions, Tyson Tomko and Christian!"

The Canadian crowd went nuts as the referee handed Christian and Tomko their new titles, Tomko lifted Christian up to his shoulders for a few moments before the two got out of the ring and left through the crowd, allowing Christian one last figurative slap in the face by mocking the No Mercy celebration. Back in the ring, Jason was trying to pull himself up when John came up behind him.

"What the hell were you doing?" he screamed, shoving Jason.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to win like that".

"We had them beat until you pulled that!" John shoved him again.

"I said I was sorry! Now stop shoving me"

"Why? What are you gonna do?" John began giving Jason little shoves in the face. "What are you gonna do? What are you…"

Jason had enough and responded with a shove of his own that sent John on his ass!

"Look, I know you're mad, but you do NOT shove me! You got that?"

John stood up and got right up in his brother's face, Jason stood his ground as the two stared each other down, before they could come to blows Shawn came running out and stood between them.

"Hey, HEY! Don't do this guys, not here, you're supposed to be brothers" He was directing this more at John than Jason. "You're supposed to be fighting with each other, not against each other! I know you're both upset, but don't do this, you can get a rematch, just shake hands and try and put this behind you".

It was simple enough to say, but as far as getting them to do it went, that seemed like an impossible task, finally, after what seemed like ages, John held out his hand, which Jason noticed still had the chain around it, Jason hesitantly shook it before John pulled him into a hug, Shawn smiled and turned to leave when John spun round a cracked him round the head with the chain! Shawn went down in a heap as John stood over him.

"Keep out of my business!"

John got out of the ring and headed backstage, Jason stood in the ring, torn between what he should do, eventually he made a decision and reluctantly headed after his brother to the back.

* * *

John was finishing packing his gear into his bag when Jason came up to him in the locker room.

"What the hell was that all about? Why did you hit him with the chain? What did he do?"

John ignored him and casually finished packing his bag and zipped it shut.

"Hey! Are you listening to me John? Don't ignore m…"

The teen suddenly found himself pinned to the wall by his throat, for a split second he thought Christopher Daniels was in the room with him, then focused on his brother.

"Yeah, I heard you, now you listen to me, for months now you have insisted on making that guy part of our business, we don't need him around to be successful kid! And to add to that, whenever we have a disagreement on something you go running to him as if you're some kind of lapdog! I'm sick of it! Now, he's probably gonna challenge me to a match for this, and when he does, you're gonna have to make a decision, you're either with me or against me, and I sincerely hope you make the right choice… bro'".

He let go of Jason and grabbed his bag. "You coming?" He yelled over his shoulder before heading out the door, Jason sighed and looked at the ground, he considered saying no, then reluctantly grabbed his stuff and followed after John.

**End of Chapter** _

* * *

Well there ya go, we have new tag team champions and the dream is over for Jason, but what's gotten into John? What will Jason's choice be? Will the attack change Shawn's mind and make him spill the beans on the older Cena? Find out next time._

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hi, welcome back, the dream is over, the Cena brother's have lost the WWE tag team titles and seem to be on a path of self-destruction, John's plotting almost caught up with him but Shawn decided against warning Jason only for the older Cena to clock him with a chain later that night. Jason is now faced with a choice, Shawn or John, who will he choose? How will he decide? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Forty Five-Jason's Choice**

As soon as Smackdown began Shawn Michaels' music hit and HBK made his way to the ring in a pissed off mood, it was obvious that the five days since Armageddon had done little to calm him down and he had one thing in mind, revenge. He got in the ring and grabbed the mic out of Tony Chimel's hand.

"Now, forgive me for seeming a little rude but I think someone in my position is allowed to be a little pissed off. Last Sunday at Armageddon I went out to the ring to stop two brothers from beating the heel out of each other only for the older brother to knock the hell out of me with a chain, John Cena, you should know by now that when you pull a stunt like that there will be consequences, so get your ass out here right now and take the beating like a man!"

Shawn dropped the mic and waited for John to come out, instead Jason's music hit and the teen came down to the ring, Shawn picked the mic back up.

"No offence meant, but I called your brother out…"

"I know, but I just came out here to ask you a favour… don't, please Shawn, don't call him out or challenge him to a match, not tonight…"

"Why the hell not? I don't know if that boot to the head damaged your head, but I ain't about to let someone clock me round the head with a chain and not face the repercussions, so no, I'm calling him out and I'm calling him out now!"

He barged passed Jason and began calling for John to come out, ignoring Jason's pleas for him not to, after a minute or so he realised that John wasn't gonna come out.

"Come on John! You weren't afraid when my back was turned" he looked at Jason and an idea came into his head, it was low, but he was so angry he didn't care; he had reached his breaking point.

"Fine, you don't wanna come out? That's fine with me, but… it's in your best interests that ya do, cause otherwise, I'll tell your brother about that little conversation you were having on the phone that night, you don't think I'll do it? Try me!"

John still didn't come out, Shawn frowned, it was obvious John didn't care what he did, he sighed, he'd played his hand, and he'd better go through with it.

"Kid, I gotta tell you something, something I should've said ages ago but first I have to apologise to you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry because a few weeks ago I looked you dead in the eye and I lied to you".

"You lied? Lied about what?"

"You remember when you asked me if I knew if there was anything going on with your brother? I looked you in the eye and I said no, I've been feeling guilty about that day for weeks and I think it's time I came clean with ya. The night that you and John had the first of those open challenges, I overheard your brother on the phone, I don't know who he was talking to, but you were the subject of the call, anyway John told the guy on the other end that the moment you guys lost the tag titles he was going after the WWE title, and that if you didn't follow behind him and help him get the gold, then he was gonna cut ya loose. Jason, I am truly sorry, for not telling you and for what's going on, but…"

John's music hit and the older Cena came down the aisle carrying a bag, he had a mic and hesitated before he got in the ring.

"Easy there HBK, you'll get me soon enough, but first I have one thing to say, how dare you lie to my brother's face like that! The kid idolises you Shawn, which is probably why you let him hang with ya from time-to-time and stuff, and you stand there and fill his head with all this poison trying to turn him against the only family member he has left? You deserved what I did to you on Sunday, anyway, Jason, who do you believe? Me, your brother, who has stood beside you every step of the way here in WWE? Or Shawn Michaels, the showstoppa! The man who has to have every spotlight and camera on him at all times?"

Jason looked torn; before he could answer John cut him off.

"Before you answer kid, let me remind you of something, who is the one who won the tag titles with you? Who is the one who helped you all those times when you were in trouble with that gang a few years ago? Who is…"

"Who is the one who slapped me across the face a few months back?" Screamed Jason into the mic. "Who is the one who abandoned me last week against the Gymini? Who is the one who sat in a bar drinking while my girlfriend and me were beat down by MNM? Who is the one that abandoned me in Chicago? All you, and who took me in when you left me in Chicago? Shawn did…"

"So this is your choice? You gonna go with him over your brother?"

"I never said that, I was just pointing out that you haven't been there for me as much as you claim you have, as far as a choice goes, I don't know, Shawn is a religious man with a family, why would he lie? But, why would my own brother lie to me? It's obvious that one of you is lying, so I'm gonna think about it…"

"You won't have much time to think, cause remember I said that you'd have to make a choice if me and him had a match this week? Well I accept his challenge? And we're gonna find out whose side your on cause tonight…" he reached into the bag he had and pulled out a blue shirt and tossed it to Jason. "Tonight, YOU'RE gonna be the referee for our match! So I would take a very good look at both Shawn and me and decide who it's gonna be, I'll see both of you later".

With that he dropped the mic and walked out of the arena, Jason and Shawn both stared at each other in shock then looked at the referees shirt in Jason's hands.

* * *

Backstage John was in the locker room when the door was almost knocked off its hinges by Jason bursting in.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Sorry Jason, I'm not allowed to talk to the referee before my match".

"Well it's a good thing I ain't the ref then!" Yelled Jason throwing the shirt on the floor. "Cause I ain't doing it!"

"Fair enough, I just hope you enjoy sitting at home all the time".

"What?"

"Ya see, it's like this, either you be the referee, or you're gonna be suspended for six months!"

"What? Teddy Long said that?"

"No, but Palmer Cannon did".

"You went to Palmer Cannon for this match?"

"Ya think Teddy would make it? No, so you're gonna just have to do it".

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Jason this isn't out of spite, it's just I think you need to decide whose side your on".

"Fine" said Jason picking the shirt back up. "Fine I'll do it, but if I gotta do it then I'm gonna do it right, no favouritism, just one-two-three best man wins, see you out there, bro'".

The teen stormed out of the room while John smirked to himself, he headed out into one of the corridors, once he was sure he was alone he slammed his hand against some lockers and slumped to the ground, he put his head back against the wall and sighed, he wasn't alone for long.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He forced a reluctant smile on his face. "Hey Mara, you alright?"

"Am I alright? You're the one who should be answering that question, you sure you're gonna be up for doing this?"

"I don't have a choice do I? If I refuse I'm gonna get suspended".

"Oh, sorry".

"That's alright, shit, even if I do this fairly I'm gonna end up losing".

"What do you mean?"

"Even if I'm the fairest referee ever, the guy I count down is never gonna speak to me again, so I either lose a friend, or my brother".

"Who have you talked to?"

"John".

"What about Shawn?"

"True, I better go talk to him".

"Yeah, and Jason?"

"Yup?"

"When it comes down to it, I know you'll do the right thing".

Jason smiled. "Thanks Mara".

* * *

Shawn had just finished lacing up his boots when Jason arrived, the teen now had the referees shirt on so he seemingly had the intention of doing what he had to do tonight.

"Hey kid".

"Shawn, I'm just here to tell you that, regardless of what's going on between you and my brother and where my loyalties lie and all that, I'm gonna call it right down the line tonight".

"Fair enough kid".

"And I also want to say, no hard feelings if I count you down right?"

"Kid, if your brother beats me fairly and you count the three, that's fine, I got no problem with it".

"Cool" Jason turned to leave.

"Jason… what I said earlier, you do believe me, right?"

Jason sighed. "Shawn, I don't know what to believe right now" And with that he left the locker room.

* * *

Jason slowly made his way out to the ring for the main event of the show, he was determined to do the right thing and be fair an impartial… but something didn't seem right, he got in the ring and stood in one of the corners as Shawn came down to the ring, he gave Jason a sympathetic grin as he got in the ring which Jason returned, then John came out to a lot of boo's from the crowd, things really had changed from just over a month ago. Once both were in the ring Jason began searching John for weapons, he didn't find any but he did ask John to hand over the chain, reluctantly his older brother did and Jason threw it to the crowd.

"Not tonight John" he muttered.

His brother scowled as Jason turned to check Shawn, while both were distracted, John ran forward and jumped the Heartbreak Kid and pounded him back into a corner, Jason twice tried to get him to stop before stepping in between them and bodily hauling John away, he called for the bell and told the two to lockup. John took control first and gave Shawn a few takedowns before trying a quick pin for a two-count, obviously checking if Jason was going to be impartial or not.

"A little slow there bro'". He smirked before Shawn pulled him into a roll up which also got a two.

"Not really" replied his brother as he jumped to his feet with a panicked look on his face, he charged Shawn but was met with a hiptoss, then a backdrop and a suplex for a two-count, he got up using the ropes and Shawn charged but he sidestepped and sent Shawn over the top-rope only for HBK to skin the cat back in and clothesline him to the outside, he quickly climbed back to his feet but Shawn came over the top and crashed onto him. Shawn brawled with the older Cena round the ring while Jason began to count them out, Shawn slammed John's head into the announce table before whipping him towards the steel steps, however John reversed it and Shawn collided with them hard. John returned to the ring and told Jason to count Shawn out, HBK got back into the ring at nine and John hit a fisherman's suplex for a two-count.

John started to take control of the match and kept Shawn on the defensive, he picked Shawn up and hit a hanging suplex for another two-count before following up with an elbow and a DDT for another, he hit a neckbreaker and a back suplex before throwing John into the corner and punching away at him, Jason pulled him off so he hit Shawn with a running shoulder, then a hiptoss, he hit the spinout powerbomb and did a relaxed cover which got a two-count, he shot a glare at Jason before picking Shawn up and giving him a slam, he went for the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle but wasted too much time and avoided it, Shawn jumped to his feet and hit the ropes but John ducked his attempted clothesline and hit a drop toehold and locked on the STF-U! He had it locked on in the middle of the ring and Shawn couldn't move, Jason twice asked Shawn if he wanted to give up but got a resolute 'NO!' each time.

"C'mon Jason" said John. "Do to him what he and Earl Hebner did to Bret!"

Jason ignored his brother although it did cross his mind to call for the bell if Shawn seemed to be in great pain, HBK suddenly seemed to have a surge of adrenaline as he tried to break the hold but as soon as it came it went and his arm went limp, John yelled for Jason to ring the bell but the teen instead checked Shawn's arm, it fell once, twice… but on the third Shawn stopped it and began throwing elbows at John! He freed his legs and started to stand but John still had a hold of his neck, he elbowed his way free and tried a whip but John reversed it only for Shawn to hit a flying forearm! Both were down and Jason began his ten-count but John got up, he went to punish Shawn but HBK nipped up and began unloading with punches and chops, a big right hand sent John down before Shawn hit an atomic drop, two clotheslines and a slam, he climbed the turnbuckle and came down with the elbow and began to tune up the band, he went for Sweet Chin Music but John ducked and rolled him up with his feet on the ropes! Jason counted but at two saw what was going on and stopped.

John got up and the two brothers argued allowing Shawn to get up, he charged towards them but they each moved to one side causing him to collide with the corner, John then hit a big DDT which almost dropped Shawn on the top of his head, he covered but Shawn kicked out at two. John got to his feet in a rage, he yelled at his brother then rolled out of the ring, while Jason checked on Shawn he grabbed a chair! He got back in the ring and tried to nail Shawn with it but Jason caught it! The two fought over it while Shawn got back up, out of the corner of his eye, John saw HBK going for Sweet Chin Music again and gave the chair a sudden jerk, that pulled Jason towards him and Shawn ended up almost taking the teen's head off! Jason went down in a heap and John raised the chair only for Shawn to land another Sweet Chin Music sending it back in his face! Instead of covering Shawn checked on Jason, the teen was out like a light and there was no ref, he called for a new one and covered John, the new ref counted… but John kicked out!

Shawn quickly picked John up and whipped him into a corner, he tried to follow but ran into a boot followed by a throwback, John then climbed to his feet, acted like he was going to cover then spun round and nailed the new referee! The guy went down then John threw him out of the ring yelling that only Jason would make the count, Shawn snuck up behind him and hit a DDT before calling for Sweet Chin Music one more time, he started forward but John caught his foot, spun him round and hit the F-U! He went over to where Jason was lying and bodily dragged him to the middle of the ring, he covered Shawn and yelled for Jason to count, the teen looked round incoherently for a moment before noticing the pin and counting… but Shawn kicked out!

John got to his feet and screamed in frustration, he went to yell at Jason but noticed his brother was still barely aware of his surroundings, he picked up the chair and pulled it back to hit Shawn but Jason grabbed it again! The two stared each other down and Jason yanked it out of his brother's hands before going face-to-face with him.

"I've made my choice" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Jason stared his brother down, his face expressionless, then spun round and nailed Shawn with the chair! The crowd, which a split second before had been cheering him, slipped into a stunned silence. Jason stood over Shawn and dropped the chair, his face still expressionless, then it slowly cracked into a grin and he began to laugh, he turned to John, who like the crowd was in shock, and motioned for him to make the cover, his brother complied and he counted the three!

John leapt to his feet in celebration; Jason came over and raised his arm before the two hugged, Jason then stood over Shawn and made the DX sign and high-fived John before hugging him again, some of the crowd booed them while the others stared in shock at what had happened. Jason Cena had shown his true colors!

**End of Chapter** _

* * *

There ya go, they've united again but with a difference… will the new heel Cena brother's take control of Smackdown? Will there be repercussions of what they did to Shawn? How will Mara react to what her boyfriend did? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hiya! Welcome back once again, coming up: Jason explains his reasons for attacking Shawn, will there be repercussions? How will people react to this new Jason Cena? And is Big Show the first person to ever hold the WWE, WCW and ECW titles? For two of those three questions it's time to find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Forty Six-Fall From Grace **

Mara Daniels sat alone in a corner of the women's locker room reflecting on the past week, it had been quite surreal, Jason and John, who a week earlier had seemed like imploding at any moment, were now back to their normal selves, the Shawn Michaels incident had seemingly put their relationship back on track. Something that really confused her was Jason's attitude, he was still the same person he always was except whenever Shawn's name was mentioned he would go silent, it seemed all the months of friendship had disappeared from his memory, then Christmas came and Jason had received a gift from Shawn. He didn't open it in front of John but Mara later found a framed photo in his room of Shawn, Jason and her posing backstage after their match at Summerslam, written in the bottom corner was a small message saying 'To the MVP of the match of the year… and a good friend' Jason had seemed plagued by guilt since then although he never showed it in front of John. Ashley came and sat next to her.

"Have a good Christmas Mara?"

"Huh? Yeah, it was alright".

"Cool… Mara?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, there's no easy way to say this but… Miz and Spanky said they don't want anything to do with Jason anymore".

"… Oh".

"I'm sorry, but after what he pulled last week well, it set Spanky off, he sees it as a slap in his face after he forgave Jason about the chain thing when they faced him and John".

Mara stayed silent.

"You sure you're alright?"

"I don't know Ash, I mean, he hasn't changed as a person but… something's wrong with him".

"I know exactly what's wrong with him, and he lives with him".

"John?"

"Yes, think about it, don't tell me you haven't noticed what's going on, Jason may not have but John HAS changed and it's not for the better".

"He acts normal at home".

"Yeah, but when he's on his own he acts the way he did back when he first came in, you know, the don't need anyone routine".

"Yeah but… why doesn't he act like it around Jason?"

"Think about it Mara, Jason always does things the right way, you saw how he reacted whenever John used the chain".

"But that was before he nailed Shawn with the chair".

"True, wait, that means he has noticed but then… shit".

"What?"

"Remember what Shawn told him last week? About John?"

"Yeah".

"Most people are gonna think it's because he didn't believe Shawn but, I think he did believe Shawn but doesn't want John to turn his back on him".

"So he hit Shawn to show loyalty to John…"

"Exactly! John's the last member of his family so he's gonna try and hang on to him".

"Yeah".

"But then again maybe I'm wrong and he's just changed for some other reason, but that's what my money's on".

"Right, thanks Ash, thanks a lot".

"Don't mention it".

* * *

In a separate locker room Shawn sat looking at the ground, Miz sat next to him watching Spanky pacing around in anger.

"I don't believe this, after everything you did for him…"

"Brian…"

"I mean, how many times did you save his ass?"

"Brian…"

"You even took him in no-one else would…"

"Brian! Calm down".

"Calm down? Shawn if anything you shouldn't be calm, how can you sit there and let him walk around after what he did? If it was me…"

"But it wasn't you, it was me, it was me he hit with that chair, it was me who he decided to turn on".

"But Shawn, you gotta snap out of this depression…"

"And how should I do that? Someone I considered a friend just turned on me! I can understand how Marty felt when I did it to him".

"But…"

"You know something? I never should have came here tonight, I don't have a match, I don't have an interview scheduled, the only reason I came was because Teddy told me that Jason was gonna explain his actions, but I don't wanna hear 'em right now, I'm going home".

"Shawn? You're just gonna walk and let him get away with this?"

"I'm not, I'm still hurting right now, once the pain goes then the anger arrives, then I'll be able to face what I'm gonna do to him".

With that he picked up his bag and headed out to his car, he was about to get in when Josh Mathews came over to him.

"Not now Josh".

"But Shawn, Jason's about to go out and explain his actions, why are you leaving?"

"Because chances are he's gonna call me out, and I can't face him right now, the kid turned on me Josh, he took the friendship we had and destroyed it! But, I may be going home today but Jason, I got two words for you, Royal Rumble!"

Then he climbed into his car and drove off.

* * *

Jason Cena's music hit and the teen and Mara came out into the arena, almost immediately Mara was stunned by the hatred he was receiving, Jason however stood with his arms out making a 'bring it' gesture, the boo's intensified but Jason merely laughed it off and headed down to the ring and grabbed a mic for his speech, Mara watched him closely, he still had the look of guilt in his eye but the rest of his face was a picture of arrogance, he raised the microphone to his mouth.

"So, let me get this straight, some eight years ago, at Wrestlemania fourteen, in Boston, I sat in the front row and watched Shawn Michaels, my favourite wrestler, broken back and all, defend the WWE title against Stone Cold Steve Austin, and he lost. The next night, also in Boston, I sat in the front row as Triple H came out to the ring and said that Shawn 'dropped the ball'. So what I'm trying to say is that, in eight years, Shawn Michaels has gone from 'dropping the ball', to taking the ball and going home".

The crowd booed him; he took in the hatred before continuing.

"Now, I'm supposed to come out here and explain my actions from last week, and I am sorely tempted to tell you what I told everyone else, that being that I don't owe you people anything, let alone an explanation, and I especially don't owe you Milwaukee jackoffs anything" The crowd booed again. "Number one rule of being a bad guy, which according to you I am, always go for the cheap shot at whatever town you're in, but I didn't really need to do that cause you people seem to have already decided I ain't worth shit to you" this got a cheer.

"Now, I'm pretty sure that the reason you booed me when I came out was that when I turned on Shawn Michaels, and pretty much stuck a knife in his back, you people felt like I turned on you too, you felt like I took all your approval and threw it back in your face, that I went from an ass kissing good guy to an ass kicking bad guy. Well, if kissing your asses makes me a good guy then I have a news flash, I never was a good guy! I never came out here and kissed anyone's ass, I never came out here and asked for your approval, sure I got you to sing along whenever I told my opponents that I had two words for them…"

More boo's. "See? If I was a good guy you would have finished that for me, but anyway, I never asked for, needed, or wanted your approval! And I'd love to tell you how I feel, but this being live TV I can't but I'll say this, the name of my finisher pretty much sums it up! Now, as far as my explanation for what I did to ol' HBK well, let me ask you people something, if you were in a position where you had to choose family, or some guy, who would you people choose? And add in the fact that it was Shawn who put me in the position where I had to choose… no it was Shawn, I asked him not to make the challenge but he did anyway, all he had to do was not make the challenge then I wouldn't have been put in a position. And as a result Shawn has 'lost his smile' again and gone home with his tail between his legs, but before he left he said he had two words for me, well Shawn as far as the Royal Rumble is concerned…"

The Miz's music hit and he came out with a mic.

"That's enough Jason, just quit while you're ahead".

"Miz, I'm trying to speak to the people".

"Yeah? Well the people don't wanna hear you anymore, not after you betrayed them, betrayed Shawn, betrayed me, just so you could kiss your brothers ass".

"What?"

"Jason, you have to realise something, your brother has changed, he doesn't care about… well that's not true he probably does deep down, but right now all he wants is the WWE title and he doesn't care what, or who he uses to get it".

"Shut up Miz, shut up!"

"Why? Can't you handle the truth? The truth I'm telling you now, and the truth Shawn was trying to tell you last week is this, John Cena is nothing but a low-down piece of…"

Jason snapped, he nailed Miz with the mic and began to punch away at him, he whipped Miz into a corner but Miz came out with a clothesline! He charged Jason but the teen sidestepped and sent him over the top to the outside, he rolled out after him and gave him a few more right hands then whipped him head-first into the steel steps, the top layer were knocked off their hinges and went flying, Jason picked Miz up smirked and F-U'd Miz into the ring post! The force of coming to a sudden stop against the steel caused Miz to fall head-first to the ground, Jason picked Miz up and rolled him into the ring and locked on an STF-U, he put it on tight but before he could really lock it Spanky ran down to the ring and broke it up, he hammered away on Jason before dropping him with sliced bread number two, he then went to help Miz and rolled him out of the ring, EMT's came out and put Miz in a neck brace and on a stretcher, as they were wheeling him out Jason got up and grabbed the mic.

"Hey Spanky! You wanna fight me so much? Why don't you go back there, put your gear on, and have the guts that Shawn obviously doesn't and face me tonight!"

Spanky turned and looked thoughtful. "You're on!"

* * *

Meanwhile Shawn sat in his car at some traffic lights, he was still thinking about the situation with Jason. _"Rebecca was right all along"_ he thought, then again the kid had won her over, after his stay with them she had been saying how nice he was, he had pretty much thrown that back in her face, and Cameron, his own son had liked Jason so much that he put the teen second behind him on his favourites list, Jason had pretty much slapped his son in the face… wait a minute, he had slapped the kid across the face! Figuratively or not, no one disrespects Shawn Michael's family! He smiled as he felt the anger rising, the kid wanted a fight? He'd give him one! He spun the car round and headed back to the arena.

* * *

Jason was pulling on his elbow pads when Mara walked in, she struggled with the question she had on her mind, at points during his rant back in the ring he had seemed as though he didn't mean what he was saying, the parts about Shawn being a quitter and forcing him to choose anyway.

"Jason? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, fire away".

"What you said out in the ring, did you mean it?"

"What? Of course I did! Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

She looked him closely in the eyes as he said this, the guilty look was there as he said it, he hadn't meant it.

"Never mind, let's go".

* * *

Jason was already in the ring when Spanky's music hit, he charged through the curtain and hit the ring running, Jason met him and quickly hammered him back into a corner, he gave him several right hands and lifted him up to the top-rope and gave him a big uppercut causing him to fall all the way to the outside, he rolled out of the ring and hammered him down, he whipped him into the crowd barrier and clotheslined him over it, he rolled into the ring to break the referee's count then went and suplexed Spanky back over the barrier and whipped him into the steps, then he picked him up and gave him the F-U into the ringpost! He rolled Spanky in the ring and gave him another F-U, he covered but pulled Spanky up at two, he picked him up and hit a superkick before putting on the sharpshooter! Spanky tapped almost immediately to give Jason the win but he wasn't finished, he threw Spanky to the outside and started to take the announce table apart, he called for the F-U but Shawn's music hit! Jason turned to the ramp and watched in shock as Shawn calmly walked down and round the ring before getting in Jason's face, the two stared each other down.

"C'mon kid" said Shawn. "Don't you wanna fight? You were fine with it last week".

Jason didn't move, Shawn got right up in his face and whispered. "Maybe you just can't fight face-to-face, like your brother…"

That set Jason off and he swung for Shawn's head, Shawn blocked it and opened up on Jason, he pounded the teen down then whipped him into the ringpost and knocked him down with a clothesline, he turned to check on Spanky but Jason grabbed one of the monitors, Shawn turned round and smashed Shawn across the head with the monitor! He then picked Spanky up and put him on the table then he picked up Shawn and gave him the F-U onto Spanky and through the table, he then grabbed a mic.

"What's the matter Shawn? You lost your smile again? Oh, by the way the Royal Rumble? I accept! I'm gonna kick your ass, then I'm gonna win the Rumble and go on to Wrestlemania! Speaking of that, at Wrestlemania fourteen, in Boston, I watched you get your ass kicked! Next week, in San Antonio Texas, your hometown, I want you to sit in the front row as I do what you couldn't and beat a bald-headed SOB! And if you ain't down with that I got two words for ya!"

He dropped the mic and walked off, Mara stared back at Shawn and Spanky before following, Jason glanced back over his shoulder at them as well before muttering to himself. "I'm sorry".

**End of Chapter **_

* * *

Well there ya go, Jason vs. Austin? Or is it a trick? Guess we'll find out next time!_

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: You've heard it before (I think)

_Wassup? Welcome back, last time we saw Shawn try to come to terms with Jason's actions and make a challenge for the Royal Rumble, Jason meanwhile put both Miz and Spanky on the injured list while Mara questioned whether or not her boyfriend truly had changed or was just doing it to impress John, finally Jason took out Shawn and shocked everyone by announcing he was gonna do what Shawn couldn't a beat a bald-headed SOB, is Stone Cold coming to Smackdown? Or is Jason just playing everyone? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Forty Seven-The Bald-Headed SOB**

The wrestling world had been abuzz since Jason's announcement on Smackdown the week before, the same question was on everybody's mind, would Stone Cold Steve Austin make his in ring return on Smackdown? Jason and John had kept quiet throughout the week, the teen had other things on his mind as well, the Royal Rumble match with Shawn and the fact that Smackdown was being held in Shawn's hometown of San Antonio Texas, no-one had seen or heard from Shawn all week and rumour was that he wasn't going to appear on Smackdown.

"I don't like it John" said Jason. "He's up to something".

"What makes you think that?"

"Why would Shawn Michaels no-show an event in his hometown?"

"Maybe you injured him last week".

"No, no it couldn't be that, he's had far worse done to him than an F-U through a table".

"I don't see why you're being so paranoid bro'".

"I'm not being paranoid! Look John, not only is Shawn Michaels one of the greatest wrestlers alive he's also one of the smartest, since last week he's probably come up with at least fifty different ways to get back at me".

"Look, just try to calm…" John was interrupted by his phone going off. "Hello… he is? Right…. We'll be right there".

"What's up?"

"That was one of the security guards in the parking lot, our bald-headed SOB just turned up".

* * *

Jason and John came into the parking lot, sure enough the limo they had to the airport to meet the guy was there, Jason went to talk to the driver.

"Did ya get him?"

"Kinda, he didn't ride in the limo he followed behind in a pickup truck".

"Typical, I take the time to send him a limo and he turns down my hospitality, he deserves what he's going to get tonight, where is he anyway?"

"Security led him to his locker room, just like you asked".

"He take his cooler of beers with him?"

"Yup".

Jason pulled out a bit of paper and wrote down an address on it before handing it to the driver.

"Here, go to this address and ask for Shawn Michaels alright? Don't take no for an answer just bring him here, I'll make sure you get good pay for it".

"Yes sir".

The limo pulled out, John came up behind his brother.

"You sure you wanna do that?"

"John, I want him here tonight, cause I want him to see exactly what I've got in store for him at the rumble".

* * *

Later on that night Josh Mathews was stationed outside the door where Jason's opponent was being kept, he went to knock on it but Jason came round the corner with Mara and stopped him.

"Josh, what are you doing?"

"I was gonna get an interview with…"

"Josh, you should know as well as I do that you don't go knocking on this guy's door! He could kick my ass in a heartbeat so God knows what he'd do to you! Especially the mood he's in considering since I dragged him out here to this dump called San Antonio!"

The crowd booed so loud that Jason could hear them backstage.

"Please, all San Antonio's given to the world is Shawn Michaels and we all know how that's gonna turn out at the Royal Rumble!"

The crowd booed again but Jason just shrugged it off.

"Anyway Josh, you can't go knocking on this guy's door when he's preparing for a match, but nice guy that I am, I'll take your questions".

"Alright, firstly, is Stone Cold really behind the door?"

Josh, I said I was gonna bring a bald-headed SOB to San Antonio, and how many tough, beat em down, stomp a mudhole guys do we know?"

"O.K. How do you think you'll fair against him?"

"I don't know Josh, I'm kinda nervous, but I think you'll find the results _Stunning_".

"Right, one last question, how do you respond to rumours that you are being manipulated by your brother".

The smile faded from Jason's face.

"Who told you to ask me that? Did Mizanin call you from the hospital or something? I hear that they're feeding him and Spanky through tubes right now, and if you don't wanna join them I suggest you never ask me that again!"

Josh gulped. "Yeah, sure, no problem". The cocky grin came back to Jason's face.

"I'll let it slide Josh, anyway, Shawn Michaels, I know you're…"

The teen trailed off as John walked on, he covered the mic with his hand.

"Kid, the limo just got back".

"Was he in it?"

"No, the driver says there was no-one at the house".

"What? So where is… oh crap! That means he's here!"

The teen ran off camera, John followed; Mara and Josh exchanged a look before she went after them.

* * *

Later the crowd was waiting for Jason vs. Austin to start, suddenly Shawn's music hit! The crowd started to cheer but stopped as Jason danced his way out copying Shawn's entrance, the San Antonio crowd booed and started a 'JAY-SON SUCKS!' chant as the teen grabbed a mic.

"What? I just figured that since Shawn Michaels wasn't gonna grace you with his presence then I should do it for him, anyway, ladies and gentlemen my opponent, the bald-headed SOB, the myth, the legend, I give you… Gillberg!"

The Goldberg impersonator came out to the ring to even louder boo's than Jason got, he entered the ring and started posing while Jason acted scared and jumped out of the ring.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea" he said to Mara jokingly, she gave him a look of disgust before heading up the ramp.

"Mara? C'mon, it's just a joke!" She kept walking, Jason turned to Gillberg.

"Alright man, just let me get in the ring, it's cool" he got in the ring still acting scared as the crowd broke into a 'We want Austin!" chant.

"Well you can pay for him to come down here then!" Yelled the teen before turning to Gillberg. "Look Gillberg, these people may be disappointed to see you, but I'm not, now you may not be in Austin's league, you may not be in Goldberg's league… actually scratch that, unlike Goldberg you can actually wrestle, there's a reason Goldberg was only hot in WCW, but anyway you're here, I'm here, let's do this!"

The bell rang and the two went to lock up but Gillberg cut another pose and Jason dived out of the ring acting scared again, he slowly got back in the ring, they went to lock up again but the teen suddenly slapped Gillberg across the face and began to beat him down, he whipped him and caught him with a powerslam, then he picked Gillberg up and hit a neckbreaker followed by a shining wizard, he slammed Gillberg and hit the ropes and landed the Five-Knuckle-shuffle, pausing to make the DX sign and pose like Shawn as he did, he called for the F-U but stopped and pulled Gillberg to the corner, he climbed the ropes and came down with a elbow before tuning up the band, he went for Sweet Chin Music but Gillberg ducked and hit the spear! He covered but Jason kicked out! Gillberg went to a corner and set up for the spear again but Jason exploded with a superkick out of nowhere! The cocky grin was gone and the teen picked him up and dropped him with the F-U, he covered for the three.

After the match Jason picked Gillberg up and dropped him with another F-U before kicking him out of the ring, he then began to mock Shawn's poses again not noticing the change in the crowd's reaction, when he did it was too late and he spun round to receive Sweet Chin Music from Shawn! HBK stood over the teen with a look of pure rage on his face.

"You wanna be funny? You wanna crap on everything I've done? Let's see you laugh when it's you who gets taken out!"

He rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair, he came back in and prepared to nail Jason with it but John ran down and pulled his brother out of the ring, when the teen was aware of his surroundings he tried to get back in the ring but John held him back.

"You're a dead man Shawn!" He kept screaming, Shawn merely made a bring it gesture and watched as John pulled his brother away before leaving through the crowd.

* * *

Shawn had just entered the parking lot and headed for his car when he heard someone call out to him, he turned to see Mara coming over, he sighed and turned to walk away but she stopped him.

"I know you don't wanna listen to me right now, but I need to tell you something".

"Would it be 'Jason's only doing this to stop John from turning on him'?"

"How did you…"

"I've known that since the start, but I'll be damned if someone hits me with a chair and tries to take out my friends manipulated or not!"

"But…"

"Look, at the Rumble I'm gonna kick your boyfriends ass and I'm not going back on that, but out of respect for you I'll say this, if there's any way to make the kid see the light and realise that he's better off without his brother, then I'll help ya… after the Rumble".

Shawn jumped in his car and headed home, Mara stayed in the parking lot watching him drive off, John suddenly came out of the shadows.

"So, you know do you?"

"Yeah, I know".

"Well, what are you gonna do? Make the same mistake Shawn did and tell him? He won't believe you".

"Actually, I think he will, he believed Shawn, he just seems to think he's better off with you, though I don't see why the crap you put him through".

She turned to walk away but John grabbed her and spun her back round twisting her arm painfully, she tried to break free but he just twisted it more, he pulled her close so he could whisper in her ear.

"The only reason I keep you around is cause Jason's crazy about you, but if you screw with me I'll send you back to that quitter you call a brother with a broken arm, you got that?"

"Y… y… yes".

"Good!" He broke the grip and pushed her away, smirking at the tears of pain he saw in her eyes, he got in the rental car. "You and the kid can walk back to the hotel, tell him I'm sorting something out, and if you say anything about just now, you won't see your next birthday!"

He gunned the car out of the parking lot just as Jason came in, Mara turned her back to him to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"Mara? You alright?"

"I'm fine".

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, if I knew it would upset you then I wouldn't have done it".

"Jason…" Mara suddenly spun round and hugged him, the teen stood in confusion for a moment before hugging her back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…" she looked up at his face, she thought about telling him about John but stopped, she couldn't be sure he'd believe her and if he turned on her then… "It's nothing"

* * *

Shawn had arrived home to find it empty, Rebecca and Cameron must still be at her mothers, he had just sat down to watch TV when someone knocked on the door, Rebecca had keys so it wasn't her, he opened the door and felt something heavy strike him round the head! He reeled back but a hand closed around his throat and dragged him out the door, he received so more blows to the head before being thrown down the steps! He tried to get up but the attacker stomped him to the ground, when it finally stopped the attacker rolled Shawn onto his back so he could see his face… it was John!

"A message from the kid HBK, see ya at the Rumble".

He gave Shawn one last kick for good measure and walked to his car leaving Shawn in a heap.

**End of Chapter** _

* * *

There ya go, John's taken a turn for the worst here as we get closer to the Royal Rumble, what more faces Shawn and Jason? Will Mara warn Jason? Find out next time._

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_And we are… back? Anywho, last time we saw Jason take on Gillberg and win, obviously, but get attacked by Shawn, John showed a more sinister side of him by intimidating Mara then attacking Shawn at his home! What's gonna happen this time? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Forty Eight-Qualification**

Jason couldn't help but notice that Mara didn't seem herself in the week that followed his match with Gillberg, she seemed distracted and edgy and would often break off a conversation for no reason and leave the room, whenever he confronted her she would shrug it off and say nothing was wrong, he tried talking to John about it but he too just said he was reading too much into it. However matters such as Mara's problems were put to the back of the teen's mind when Teddy Long met them at the door of the arena in Anaheim California.

"You two! My office, NOW!"

Jason was confused by this but John's reaction of shrugging and following after Teddy led him to believe that his older brother had crossed the line yet again, Teddy waited until both were in his office before closing the door and giving the two a piece of his mind.

"What the hell were you thinking last week?" He yelled at John. "Out of all the stunts you've pulled lately this last one really tears it! You're docked a months pay right now! And you" he said rounding on Jason. "I don't know if you were in on it but if I find…"

"In on what? What's he done anyway?"

"You don't know?"

"If I did would I be asking you?"

"Fair enough, I'll tell ya, last week your brother went to Shawn Michaels house after the show and attacked the man on his front lawn!"

"What?"

"You heard me Jason, now Shawn Michaels is here, but I've given him the night off to prepare for the Royal Rumble, now, I was gonna put the two of you, as well, as Shawn in the Rumble match as well, but I'm not sure if either of you deserve it".

"If you're putting Michaels in the Rumble then I'm in it" said John.

"Me too".

"That's where we hit a snag, see, Shawn Michaels in guaranteed a place in the Rumble, John, you've been campaigning to me all month so I guess I'll have to let you in but Jason, there is only one place left and I have another guy asking for it as well so you can guess what's gonna happen".

"I know, who is it?"

"You'll find out when ya face him playa, and I suggest the two get the hell out of my sight!"

* * *

"You attacked him at his home?"

"Yes I attacked him, so what?"

"So what? John, I know me and Shawn are at each others throats right now but I would never stoop that low!"

"That shows the difference between me and you then".

"Yeah, I've got morals".

Mara looked between the two brothers, Jason had been livid about his brothers actions, not least because Shawn thought he had something to do with it, John had adamantly defended his actions, despite the evidence mounting against him.

"Look bro', I appreciate that you have morals but, in case you forgot, this guy superkicked you last week, he's called me out countless times, I just answered the call".

"Fine, you want a piece of him? You'll get it in the Rumble after I'm done with him, in fact, how about YOU face him instead?"

"Oh no, you hit him with that chair, you accepted his challenge, it's all you, but I'll be more than happy to be in your corner if you want".

"Fine, but if you're gonna be in my corner then remember one thing, he's mine! You don't get involved you just sit and watch me put Shawn down for the three one more time!"

"Yeah, we don't want a repeat of Summerslam do we?"

"Things have changed since Summerslam, I proved that in the 'Deadly Games' tournament, I've beat him before, and I'll beat him again… without your help!"

"Fair enough bro', just don't expect me to let him embarrass you".

"He's not going to embarrass me, just like you're not gonna get involved".

"Fine, I'll still be at ringside though".

"Whatever, c'mon Mara, my match is next".

* * *

He headed out the door, Mara tried to follow but John blocked her path.

"Remember what I said, one word and…" he symbolised a bone breaking, she nodded and he allowed her to follow her boyfriend.

Jason's music hit and the teen and Mara headed to the ring to the now usual boo's and jeers from the crowd, Mara seemed a little shaken up as she followed him to the ring but he was too focused on the match to notice, he began pacing around the ring to warm himself up but froze in shock when Viscera's music hit and the worlds largest love machine came out to the ring, the shock quickly wore off and the teen flipped out.

"Why him? Why the hell does it have to be him? How the fuck I'm I gonna F-U… THAT?" He screamed, more to himself than Mara, as Viscera climbed over the ropes Jason couldn't help but notice that he seemed to take up half the ring, he nervously backed away as the big man came over and got in his face, the size difference between them was shocking! Vis backed him all the way into a corner before allowing him some space. Mara started to get out of the ring and Vis turned to check her out allowing Jason to cheap shot him to start the match, he threw punch after punch at the big man's face which succeeded in causing him to reel back towards the ropes, suddenly Shawn's music hit and HBK came out on stage with a steel chair, Jason called for him to come to the ring but Shawn set up the chair, sat down and made a 'carry on' gesture.

Jason turned back to Viscera and hit a few more right hands, he stepped back and allowed the big man to come away from the ropes before charging and hitting a clothesline but Viscera didn't budge, he hit the ropes and clotheslined him again but again the big man stood firm! Jason hit the ropes again and this time left his feet to hit a flying forearm, Viscera reeled but still didn't go down as Jason nipped up and hit the ropes again only to be greeted with a huge sidewalk slam! Viscera covered but the teen kicked out, he picked Jason up and backed him into a corner.

"C'mon pretty boy let's go!" He yelled as he ripped the teen's shirt off and gave him a hard chop across the chest, Jason went down but Vis picked him up and did it again, he added a third as Shawn smirked and put on a fake concerned look. Viscera finally pulled the teen out of the corner and whipped him, he went for a Samoan drop but Jason slipped out and tried a dragon suplex, no go, Vis swung an elbow over his shoulder but Jason ducked, he kicked Vis in the stomach and tried an impaler but again couldn't lift the big man to hit the move, Vis then stood up and pushed Jason away, the teens momentum when his back hit the ropes caused him to back-flip over them! He stood up slowly as Viscera posed for the crowd and climbed up to the apron, Vis came over and he quickly jumped back off grabbing the big man's head and snapped it over the ropes, he climbed to the top-rope and came down looking for a cross-body, he hit it but just bounced off! Vis was reeling again so the teen hit the ropes and tried a running cross-body but Viscera caught him and hit a fall forward powerslam for a two-count.

Viscera picked Jason up and tried to hit a choke-bomb but Jason raked his eyes, Vis staggered back and Jason hit a superkick but he still didn't go down! Jason sighed and hit another causing Vis to stagger back into a corner, he then charged and hit a stinger splash, he tried to whip him but the big man refused to budge, he tried again and failed then Vis whipped him across instead and hit a running splash in the corner almost engulfing the teen with his mass, he whipped the teen again and hit another as Shawn winced from his position on the aisleway, Jason staggered out of the corner and Viscera hit a belly-to-belly suplex for a two-count. The big man whipped Jason again and hit a Samoan drop for another two before following up with a regular powerslam for yet another two, he picked the teen up and whipped him, he went for an elbow but Jason ducked, a clothesline was also avoided but on the third try he caught the teen with a spinning heel kick! Instead of covering he called for a big splash but missed! He raised himself to his knees but Jason ran forward and hit a shining wizard to finally get the big man down! He covered but Vis kicked out at two.

Jason started to gain momentum, he gave Viscera a few right hands then hit the ropes, Vis lowered his head but Jason dropped down and punched him in the face, he then came up behind him and hit a reverse DDT for a two-count, he climbed the ropes behind Vis and waited for him to stand before coming down with a top-rope bulldog for another two then hit a neckbreaker for yet another. He climbed to the top again and came down looking for an axe-handle but Vis caught him out of the air and hit the choke-bomb! He covered but the teen kicked out at two! Viscera looked frustrated but picked Jason up and whipped him, he lifted the teen up but Jason shifted his weight in mid-air and dropped Vis with a x-factor, he then went for the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle, paused, pointed at Shawn and made the DX sign then hit it and called for the F-U! The crowd began to buzz as he prepared to hit the big man with it while Mara tried to make him come to his senses but he didn't and grabbed Vis, there was a moments pause then Jason stood up with Viscera on his shoulders! But before he could hit the move his body gave out and he dropped to the mat with all five hundred pounds of Vis landing on top of him! Vis rolled him onto his back and covered but the teen barely kicked out! Vis quickly picked him up and threw him into a corner, he tried to follow with a splash but Jason moved, he reeled backwards and Jason grabbed him, locked his arms and hit a huge dragon suplex! The ring shook as Viscera crashed to the mat and the referee counted the three.

It was a long time before Jason even tried to stand, the teen was completely spent from the effort he had put into suplexing Vis and he wasn't sure if his legs would work even if he tried to make them, eventually he tried to stand and dropped back down, he tried again but failed, he only managed it on the third try because the referee helped him up, he shrugged him off only to stagger sideways and have to grab the ropes before grudgingly accepting his help. He turned to stare at the crowd, most were standing, some were in awe, some were clapping, he turned to the aisleway, Shawn was up to his feet his eyes wide in shock, even Mara was stunned by his feat of strength, once he was sure he could stand on his own he asked Mara to hand him a mic.

"Shawn Michaels, would you please come down to the ring I have something to say and I want to say it to your face!" Shawn started to come down but hesitated. "No, Shawn get in the ring, I need to say this and I need to say this to your face, so please get in this ring, Mara give him a mic".

Shawn got in the ring and accepted the mic he was offered. "I don't know what you're trying to pull here but whatever it is you say to me ain't gonna stop me kicking your ass all over the arena at the Royal Rumble!"

"I wouldn't expect it to, but there are two reasons I brought you down here, firstly, I did not, repeat did not have anything to do with what John did to you last week, I don't care if you never believe anything else I say but this is the God honest truth, what he did, he did alone because as much of an asshole I am I would NEVER attack a man in his own home! Look me in the eye and you'll see that I'm telling the truth".

"Fine, I believe you, I don't know why, but I do. But like I said, it ain't gonna change anything, you hit me with that chair, you turned your back on me when all I'd ever done is tell the truth, then you took out one of the kids I trained, someone who I consider a friend and someone who considered you a friend, how am I supposed to react to that? Then you decide you wanna crap on everything I've ever achieved, you tell me, what did I ever do to bring out this side of you?"

Jason laughed. "You really wanna know?"

"Yeah, I do!"

"Fine, I'll tell you, but first let me take you back some twelve years, let me take you back to Wrestlemania ten when you and Scott Hall had that ladder match…"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It was the first ever wrestling event I ever watched, and as I watched, even though I was only six years old I decided 'this is what I wanna do' and since that day I idolised you, just like every other fan I would sit in the crowd with a sign with HBK written on it. Then you hurt your back and retired for four years before coming back as though you'd never been away, and I wanted you to stick around just long enough so I could have the chance to have that one match with HBK. Then I got my job here, you got traded to Smackdown, and for some reason you took me on as a protégé of sorts, and even though we were friends, allies, I still wanted that one match so I could say that I had the honor of wrestling one of the greatest performers alive, and at Summerslam I got what I had wanted since I was six, I got to wrestle HBK!"

"Look, I appreciate the trip down memory lane, but this ain't getting me any closer to finding out what's made you so bitter with me".

"I'm getting there Shawn, trust me I'm getting there. Anyway at Summerslam, I took you on in one hell of a match, but during that match something changed, all the adulation I had for you disappeared and it was replaced with respect. I went from a seventeen-year-old fan to a WWE superstar and you went from an idol to a respected rival, someone I could trust as a friend and a mentor. Now, fast-forward to three weeks ago, when you put me in a position that no-one should be in, that being I had to make a choice, to stay as the devoted fan, to idolise the ground you walk on, or to put myself and my family first, and…"

"WHOA! Hold on! I never put you in that position, that snake you call a brother did!"

"No Shawn! No, it was you, see before I was even made the referee of that match I came out and begged you not to challenge John, I begged you not to make me choose, but you did! And by doing so you took all the respect and all the adulation and threw it back in my face! It was you! So I did what I had to do and I smashed that chair across your damn skull! And you know what? I'd do it again if put back in that position".

"So that's why you did it?"

"Yeah".

"**Bullshit!** I don't know if you're trying to convince me, or convince yourself about what you just said, but it is complete BS! Why don't you tell the truth, that being that you believed every word I said that night when I told you about what your brother was up to, but like an idiot you decided you'd try to risk it all, because you didn't want to lose the one member of your family you had left, even if it meant stabbing everyone who really cared about you in the back!"

"Oh, so you cared about me did you?"

"Yeah I did, like you said I was like a mentor to you, a friend… a brother, in fact I was more of a brother to you than John ever was, who saved you ass countless times when JBL and his crew tried to take you out? Who took you in when he left you behind? When are you going to realise just who used who here? How many people have you turned your back on besides me? Brian, Miz, Birchill, hell even Viscera considered you a friend! And how long will it be before your blindness makes you turn on her".

Mara took a step back as Shawn pointed at her; Jason seemed to consider what Shawn was saying before speaking again.

"Shawn, you can try and turn this into me vs. John all you want, but deep down inside we both know the truth".

"Yeah we do, I can see it in your eyes, you believed every word I just said…"

"I don't".

… But just because you're too busy being John's puppet…"

"I'm not!"

"… You're just gonna turn your back on everyone until you've got nothing left…"

"**SHUT UP!**"

Shawn lowered the mic and smirked, he'd made the teen lose it, just like he wanted, Jason realised the same thing and took a moment to compose himself.

"You know what? We can talk like this all night but it ain't gonna change the fact that this Sunday me and you are gonna tear it down one more time, but this time it's personal, and because it's personal I don't have any regrets about doing this!"

With that the teen dropped the mic and slapped Shawn across the face! Shawn stood in shock then tackled Jason and began unloading with punches, the teen responded in kind and the two brawled it out in the ring, referee's and agents charged down to the ring to pull them apart, Shawn was restrained in one corner and Jason in another but Shawn broke free, referees tried to stop him but he barged them aside and began pounding away on Jason again! The teen escaped and tackled Shawn back down to the mat and opened up with punches of his own, the referees pulled him off and Shawn was dragged out of the ring still kicking out at Jason. Shawn tried to get back in but failed while Jason was being prevented from following him to the outside, suddenly the teen knocked down the officials holding him, charged and dived over the ropes! Everyone scattered but Shawn stood firm and rolled through the move and began pounding away again, eventually referees managed to pull him off as John started to come down to the ring wrapping his chain around his fist, he took position behind Shawn and charged only for HBK to spin round and nail him with Sweet Chin Music! Shawn then turned back to Jason.

"If you have any sense left you'll do the same! See ya Sunday, kid".

With that he his back on the Cena's and walked away.

**End of Chapter **_

* * *

Well there ya go, coming up: The Royal Rumble, will Jason beat Shawn? How will HBK fair now that John is gonna be at ringside? How will the brother's do in the Rumble itself? Find out next time!_

_R&R _

_HOO-RAH!_


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hiya, welcome back, coming up: The Royal Rumble, Jason vs. Shawn, who will win? How will the Rumble itself turn out? We're gonna find out… right now!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Forty Nine-Now or Never**

The WWE Royal Rumble, the beginning of the road to Wrestlemania, some people saw it as a chance to skyrocket their careers, others saw it as one of the few chances they would get to prove themselves. Jason saw it as the chance to finally settle the score with Shawn, his mind was fully on the match with Shawn, the Rumble itself seemed days away, and considering how long his match with Shawn could go on that didn't seem unlikely. He was sat alone in one of the corridors, a usual occurrence for him now, hardly anyone from either roster spoke to him now, not that he cared. Since Friday the teen had undergone a change, he had shed his 'innocent' look as he called it, his hair, which he had been letting grow out, was now cut short and his eyes were hid behind a pair of dark sunglasses, in reality he only had the glasses to hide a monster of a black eye that one of Shawn's punches had inflicted, one punch? Even though it didn't look like it Shawn had a hell of a right hand, the eye itself was still red and bloody and stung whenever he so much as blinked. Jason barely noticed though, so focused was he on Shawn. _"The Heartbreak Kid, the Showstoppa, the Headliner, the Icon, the Main Event, I'm gonna beat every last one of those monikers out of him!"_ He thought, his eyes narrowed as he started to think back to Summerslam when he and Shawn faced off for the first time, he still stung from that loss, he had Shawn beat! He knew he did, he just lost control, he proved that when he beat Shawn in the tournament, he kept his cool and he got the win, with an injured ankle, tonight he was one hundred percent, not counting the eye.

"_Tonight the student outshines the teacher"_ He thought smirking. _"But is that what this is really all about?"_

"Don't you start" he muttered to his consience out loud. "It's hard enough with Shawn trying to guilt trip me as it is". He sighed then jumped as someone spoke.

"You know, talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity".

"No, answering yourself is". He smirked expecting to see Mara, to his surprise RAW diva Victoria stood in front of him. He quickly shook off his confusion and looked away.

"You sure you wanna be seen talking to me? Everyone else bar John and Mara has been avoiding me like the plague".

"Yeah well I don't care about other people's opinions, hence the reason Candice is the only person who hangs around with me and that's only because she needs some muscle to help her out against the girls who actually CAN wrestle".

Jason laughed. "Damn, that's almost as bad as the situation I'm in, the, quote, 'Good Guys' think they're too good for me and the 'Bad Guys' are all still pissed about me kicking their asses for the past eight months".

"That would class you as a 'Tweener' then".

"Nah, classes me as a loner, which I kinda like, ya get to kick whoever's ass you want without the guilt trip, gives you a wider set of opponents as well".

"Like I said 'Tweener'".

"Whatever" he muttered adjusting the glasses to cover the black eye better.

"What's with the new look anyway? Cutting your hair? Covering up those baby blue eyes that all the other divas are sighing about…"

"You included" he couldn't resist throwing in.

"No! Kid you're half my age!"

"Relax, I was just ribbing ya, I'm taken anyway, plus if I believed in teen pregnancy I'd say you were old enough to be my mother".

"Don't ever let anyone hear you say that, I feel old as it is, the only reason I'm still around is probably cause I can wrestle, if not then boom, out the door".

"Don't tell the boss I said this but the way this company's going then girls with wrestling ability ain't gonna be around much longer anyway".

"True, but you never answered my question, what's with the new look?"

"Let's just say I decided to lose the innocent little boy look, people seemed to think I was a pushover".

"Yeah, that's gonna cost you a few fans though".

"Surprised I have any left".

"I meant the other girls, they liked the innocent little boy look".

"Good for them, like I said I'm taken".

"Yeah we know, what wrestling school she go to anyway? She knows more moves than me and Trish put together!"

"She went to the same school I did, I joined a week after her, don't know why she needed training though, she knew more moves than the trainers, her brother used to train her at home apparently".

"Did a hell of a job with her".

"Yeah" at this point Mara herself made an appearance, if she was surprised to see Jason sitting on the floor talking to a RAW diva she didn't show it.

"Hey Mara, Wassup?"

"Not much, John sent me to get you though, wants to talk strategy".

"Why does he want to talk strategy? He's only gonna be at ringside, it's not a handicap match".

"As good as" muttered Victoria.

"Don't start I was actually starting to think that ya sympathised with me",

"You're… Victoria right?" Asked Mara.

"That's what they call me".

"I've seen you wrestle, makes me kinda glad I'm on Smackdown".

"Don't say that, you should come to RAW sometime, me Trish and Mickie need someone to help us carry the division".

"Think about how I feel, I'm about the only girl on Smackdown without having to take my clothes off to keep the crowd interested".

"Yeah we got girls like that too, Candice, Torrie, Kristal, Maria… although she's starting to learn".

"Yeah, look who I got, Melina, Michelle, Jillian and Stacy are O.K. though, and Ashley's learning as well".

"I know, I'm glad she's gone because if she pinned me one more time that would be my career in the toilet, anyway I better go, me and Candice are drawing the numbers for the Rumble, so I'll probably see you then".

"Try and keep number thirty for me".

"That would be cheating… I'll try, see you around".

"Nice talking to ya" Victoria left but Jason remained seated.

"Jason, John's looking for you remember?"

"Yeah, but I don't have to go running every time he calls me".

"Alright" she sat down on the ground next to him, a question came into her mind, the problem was how to ask it without sounding jealous. "So, what did you talk about?"

"This and that".

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Oh sorry, we talked about how I'm apparently a 'Tweener', we talked about how you're a good wrestler, you probably heard that and…" he smirked as he pictured her reaction. "According to her half the RAW divas have a crush on me".

"WHAT?"

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You're jealous".

"No I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Fine, maybe a little, but then again how do think I'd feel seeing you talking to a woman you just met as though you'd known her for ages".

"Considering that she's twice my age…"

"How do I know you don't have a thing for older women?"

"Ewww! No! Especially not ones who were in double digits before I was even born! I'm taken anyway".

"Really? Who's the lucky girl?"

"Very funny but… she's the sister of a man who sometimes calls himself Curry Man, she apparently carries the women's division of her brand on her shoulders… name's Mara something but I can't remember, gets jealous pretty quick though".

"Will you get off the jealousy?"

""Fine, let's go find John".

"Alright, did you talk to Paul London?"

"Tried to, failed".

"What happened".

"Told me to go away, not exactly that polite, then he said if he met me in the Rumble he'd make me feel like Brian apparently does right now, bring it on, just another one of Shawn's protégé's to take out!"

Mara stared at him; in a flash he had gone from carefree to focused, the smile was replaced with a frown and his eyes had seemingly narrowed behind the sunglasses, without another word he stood up and walked off.

* * *

Later, just before his match with Shawn was scheduled to start, Jason, John and Mara stood with Josh Mathews about to give an interview on the match.

"Jason Cena, in a few short minutes you will be standing across the ring from your former friend the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels as you did at Summerslam, however unlike at Summerslam this match is, in your own word, personal, are you ready for the brutality that both you and Shawn will unleash upon each other?"

"Josh, if I wasn't ready then I wouldn't be in wrestling. Shawn Michaels! Tonight, me and you, one more time, only this time, no holding back, no regrets and no mercy!" He ripped off the sunglasses revealing his bruised and bloody eye. "Look at this! One punch did this! Take a good look because as bad as this looks and feels it is nothing compared to what you're gonna feel tonight! Tonight I'm gonna beat you so bad it's gonna look like you took a shower in your own blood! There is no risk I will not take to beat you tonight! And once I've finished tearing you apart I'm gonna go on to the Rumble itself, toss out twenty nine other superstars and go on to Wrestlemania and put on a show that even the great Shawn Michaels could only dream of! And if you ain't down with that…" He paused and smirked. "… F-U!"

Josh took back the mic. "John you are going to be in your brother's corner tonight, is it just going to be for moral support or is there another motive for you?"

John didn't reply, he casually wrapped the chain up and put it in his pocket. "No comment".

"Damn right no comment!" Said Jason. "Look bro', I agreed to let you be at ringside, but what you have to realise is tonight, Shawn is mine! And I'm gonna beat him alone!"

Before he could reply he turned his back on John and headed towards the ring area.

* * *

Jason paced the ring waiting for Shawn to show himself, John and Mara were at ringside, Jason had been waiting almost a minute, Shawn had already begun the mind games, finally his music hit and he made his way out to the ring. There was no dancing, no kneeling down on the ramp, he just marched to the ring and got in yelling for the referee to ring the bell, he stood in the centre of the ring as Jason circled him, the teen stopped and got up in his face, he just returned the stare, his face devoid of any emotion, the referee eventually called for the bell but the two continued to stare each other down, finally they locked up.

Shawn once again gained the early advantage by out wrestling Jason, he went behind Jason and took him down slapping him round the back of the head to try and psyche him out, they locked up again and Jason went behind Shawn only to be taken down with an arm-drag, he jumped up and received another, he jumped up again and charged only for Shawn to backdrop him, Shawn then whipped the teen but he grabbed the rope and bailed. Jason circled the ring trying to come up with a plan, he exchanged a glance with John then slowly got back in the ring, they went to lock up a third time but Jason went for a knee to the gut but Shawn was wise to it and blocked it, he gave Jason a cocky smile then slapped him hard across the face, Jason reeled away then turned back into a huge right from Shawn that put him down, he bounced back up and Shawn ran him into the corner and unloaded with right hands, the teen tried to escape but Shawn threw him back into the corner and continued to punch away. He then lifted Jason's shirt up exposing his chest and opened up with chops, they were legal so the referee could do nothing but let him work, he lost count of how many he hit but when he stopped the teen's whole chest was bright red. He whipped the teen off the ropes and caught him with a Lou Thesz press followed by more right hands to Jason's injured eye; he let the teen up then ran forward and clotheslined him over to the outside.

Jason stayed down a little longer than he normally would have to catch his breath and think over a new strategy, he hadn't expected Shawn to be this aggressive, he slowly got to his feet and turned back to the ring only for Shawn to come flying over the top onto him, Shawn then picked the teen up and slammed his head into the ring and whipped him into the steel steps, he ran forward and booted Jason right in the mouth then repeatedly slammed the teen's head backwards against the steps, he picked Jason up again and slammed his head against the ringpost then whipped the teen into the barrier before slamming him on it, finally he rolled the teen back in the ring and unloaded with even more right hands. Jason fought his way back to his feet and Shawn whipped him, the teen ducked an elbow but Shawn sidestepped his charge as he came back, Jason went flying over the top-rope but grabbed it and skinned the cat back in, he charged Shawn again but this time received a backdrop that sent him flying back to the outside.

The teen got back to his feet again and glared at Shawn and got back up on the apron, he started to get back in but paused and stood up, he seemed to think things over then said. "I don't need this, forget it" before hopping off the apron and heading for the back! Shawn look confused then charged after him not realising that Jason was watching him on the big screen, he waited until Shawn was close enough then spun round and nailed him with a right hand!

"Did you think I'd run from YOU?" He yelled before picking Shawn up and running him back-first into the crowd wall, he dragged Shawn back to the ring and rolled him in, he followed and waited for Shawn to stand before running through him with a clothesline, Shawn crawled to a corner and Jason followed with a stinger splash and a suplex for a two-count, he backed Shawn into the corner again and hit a few right hands before whipping him and catching him with another clothesline, Shawn again went back to a corner and Jason charged only to be met with a boot, Shawn tried to come out with a clothesline but Jason ducked and hit a neckbreaker for another two.

Jason smirked as he started to pick Shawn apart he whipped HBK and caught him with a powerslam, instead of covering he waited for Shawn to roll to his knees before hitting a shining wizard for a two-count, he picked Shawn up and hit a reverse DDT for another two, he whipped Shawn again and tried an elbow but Shawn ducked and went for a clothesline, Jason ducked however and dropped Shawn with an impaler for another two. The teen sighed and climbed to the top-rope, he waited for Shawn to stand and came down looking for a cross-body but Shawn rolled through into a pin! Jason just kicked out and knocked Shawn down with a massive clothesline and locked on a sleeper, Shawn showed signs of life but after a minute went limp in, the referee went to check Shawn's arm but HBK started to fight out before going limp again, this time the referee was able to check his arm, it fell twice but before it could fall a third time Shawn stopped it and began fighting to free himself, Jason's hold started to slacken so he tried to put Shawn back down by turning into a choke but Shawn began throwing elbows, finally he got free and whipped Jason, he lowered his head but Jason countered by dropping down and punching him in the face, he reeled away then turned back into an x-factor.

The teen stood over Shawn, the Miami crowd was really starting to show their hatred, they were flipping him off, some where throwing drinks at him, he responded with a grin then went for the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle, pausing to make the DX sign before he hit it, he called for the F-U and lifted Shawn but HBK slipped behind him and pushed him away, he then went for a clothesline but Jason ducked, both men then hit the ropes and hit each other with flying forearms, they were both down for nine of the referee's ten-count before both nipping up and exchanging right hands! Jason took control and whipped Shawn, he went for a leapfrog but Shawn hit the brakes and stuck out his knee causing Jason to give himself an atomic drop! Shawn followed up with a couple of clotheslines before slamming the teen, he climbed to the top-rope but Jason was already standing, in one fluent movement the teen leapt from the mat to the top-rope! He set Shawn up for an impaler but HBK fought out and pushed him down, he backward rolled to his feet and cut Shawn off again, this time he went for a superplex but Shawn again fought out and sent Jason to the mat face-first, he then stood up straight, made the DX sign and dropped the elbow, he crawled to the corner and tuned up the band before attempting Sweet Chin Music but Jason ducked and hit a big dragon suplex! This wasn't as impressive as the one on Viscera but it still looked good, the referee was caught out and was slow to make the count allowing Shawn to kick out at two.

Jason slowly got back to his feet, he shot a glare at the ref who responded by holding up two fingers, Jason picked Shawn up and hit a quick back suplex before climbing to the top-rope, he went for a frog splash but Shawn moved, Jason rolled through to his feet and saw Shawn pulling himself up, he charged forward but Shawn exploded with Sweet Chin Music out of nowhere! Jason dropped to the mat and Shawn staggered around trying to stay upright before falling as well, he crawled over to Jason and draped an arm over him, the referee counted… but Jason just kicked out! It had been so close that John was halfway in the ring. Shawn staggered up to his feet and went to the corner, he tuned up the band again but as he started forward Jason spun round and hit a superkick of his own! Shawn went down but instead of covering Jason pulled him to the middle of the ring and locked on the sharpshooter! Shawn tried to fight out of it but Jason had it on perfectly, Shawn started struggling towards the ropes, his fingers grazed them but Jason walked back out to the centre of the ring, Shawn seemed to go limp but then tried to reach the ropes again, he got to within arms reach but as he went to grab them John pulled the bottom rope away! Jason had his back to this and didn't see but seemed to realise Shawn was near the ropes and pulled him back out to the middle again, Shawn started to crawl forward one last time but Jason leant back even further increasing the pressure and immobilising Shawn, HBK raised his arm to tap then suddenly grabbed Jason's ankle and tripped him, the teen fell to the mat and Shawn stood up with the sharpshooter now on Jason! Now it was the teen's turn to feel the pain, immediately he reached for the ropes but Shawn pulled him away and sat on his back leaving the teen unable to move, still he refused to tap, even going as far as to clench his fists together to make sure he didn't do it involuntarily, suddenly he reached behind him as Shawn had done and tripped him he stood up and tried to put the sharpshooter back on but Shawn kicked him away. The two climbed back to their feet and Shawn charged but Jason ducked and lifted him up for the F-U! Shawn struggled and just managed to free himself, he landed behind Jason and tried Sweet Chin Music but the teen ducked again and lifted him up and this time landed the F-U! The impact was so great that Jason bounced back to his feet before dropping, John screamed for his brother to cover as Jason crawled towards Shawn, he hooked both legs as the referee counted but Shawn still kicked out!

Jason's hands instinctively went to his head and he lay back on the mat. _"What more do I have to do?"_ he thought, how much more could one man take? He looked up to see Shawn almost to his feet and he fought his way up as well, Shawn went for a right hand but Jason blocked and hit one of his own, Shawn tried again but received the same result, he grabbed the ropes for support as Jason charged and hit a clothesline that sent both over the top to the outside. Jason recovered first and forced himself to get back up, Shawn was on his hands and knees so Jason hit a big kick to his ribs, the teen then headed round to the Smackdown announce table and began dismantling it, he had just removed one of the monitors when he noticed Shawn moving out of the corner of his eye, he looked up to see Shawn taking a running jump off the steel steps and instincts kicked in causing him to throw the monitor at Shawn, the glass screen connected with Shawn's face knocking him clean out of the air, since he hadn't technically used it the referee couldn't disqualify him for the monitor, he picked Shawn up and smirked as he saw blood pouring out of and open wound on his forehead, he rolled Shawn onto the announce table and drove his fist into the cut a few times and rolled back into the ring. He seemed to be using this as a chance to catch his breath then suddenly walked forward and climbed to the top-rope! The referee tried to stop him but he shrugged him off as both Mara and John ran round to stop him, he ignored them both and stared at the gap he had to clear then looked to the sky. _"God, I know I don't deserve it but I'm gonna need your help on this one"_ He then looked back at the gap, took a deep breath and jumped, the scene seemed to play in slow motion as he cleared the gap perfectly and crashed down on Shawn with a massive frog splash! The table exploded on impact and Jason felt all the air get driven out of him, he lay there for a moment trying to clear his head, he felt something in his throat and opened his mouth to see blood come pouring out! He panicked thinking he had done some internal damage but no more followed and he sighed with relief, or tried to he didn't have enough air in his lungs to sigh, his body felt wrecked and he was sure he had broken at least one of his ribs, God only knew how Shawn was feeling. John and Mara were staring in shock at what they had seen when John suddenly realised that the referee was counting and grabbed Mara.

"Distract the ref".

"What?"

"Distract the ref or he's gonna get counted out!"

Mara nodded and climbed up on the apron, the referee turned to deal with her and John raced round the ring, he grabbed Jason and dragged him to the ring before rolling him in, he went to give Mara the signal to stop distracting the referee but felt Jason's hand grab his shirt.

"J… John, roll Sha… roll Shawn back in… back in here".

"What? Bro' you're gonna win!"

"I don't want to win by… by count out, I can beat him by pin John I know I can! Please roll him back in".

John sighed then went and grabbed Shawn, he wasn't quite as gentle as he was with Jason and threw Shawn in with considerable force to make sure he wasn't near any ropes, Mara hopped off the apron and the referee turned to see Jason forcing himself to put an arm over Shawn, he counted… but Shawn kicked out again! John threw a fit outside and Jason probably would have done the same if he had the strength, as it was he was barely able to make it to his feet, John hopped up on the apron with a chair, he offered it to Jason but the teen shook his head and picked Shawn up, he tried a whip but Shawn reversed it, John didn't get off the apron and as Jason came back Sawn caught him with a flapjack into the chair! John fell to the ground and Jason reeled back into a roll up, the referee counted but he just managed to kick out. He lay on the mat trying to shake away the dazed feeling he now had, he raised and hand to the side of his head and felt warm blood pouring out of a cut, he and Shawn both struggled back to their feet, both favouring their ribs and now both bleeding freely, Shawn charged Jason but the teen sidestepped and tripped him, his head went between the top and middle ropes where John was there to meet him with a shot with the chain! Neither Jason, Mara or the referee saw this but Shawn certainly felt it, he fell backwards and Jason was there to roll him up, the referee counted and Shawn came to his senses a fraction too late to give Jason the win!

Both Shawn and Jason lay on the mat finally giving in to the pain, Mara was in the ring before the bell even rang to help Jason while John took his time, the teen practically crawled to the ropes before dropping to the outside, when John and Mara helped him up he turned to his brother.

"Told ya I didn't need ya".

"Yeah, yeah you did" replied John slipping the chain back into his pocket.

* * *

Teddy Long, Palmer Cannon, Jonathan Coachman, Candice and Victoria were in one of the offices in the arena where all the superstars had been drawing their numbers for the Rumble, only two remained each reserved for the Cena brothers. For the umpteenth time that night Teddy and Coachman were arguing, Cannon was surprisingly trying to keep the peace, Victoria and Candice were watching with bored expressions, Candice suddenly opened the container and pulled out the remaining two orbs.

"Candice? What are you doing?" Whispered Victoria.

"I'm seeing what numbers the Cena boys could get" she replied opening the orbs and unfolding the pieces of paper inside, her eyes went wide and she grabbed Victoria's arm.

"Vickie! Look at this!" She hissed, showing her the papers.

"Crap! At least one of them is gonna be happy".

Candice quickly folded up the papers and returned the orbs to the container, none of the men in the room noticed, then the door opened and the Cena's walked in, the two divas gasped when they saw the state of Jason, dried blood covered one side of his face' his black eye dominated the other side, his ribs were bandaged up and he held an icepack over them, he looked like something out of a horror movie, the one piece of good news was that he hadn't broken his ribs, instead of going to the trainer to get cleaned up he had simply got Mara to check him over, his ribs were badly bruised but that was about it. Teddy, Coachman and Cannon were still arguing and hadn't noticed them come in, John walked over to the RAW divas.

"What are they arguing about?"

"Coachman, he's letting the whole Spirit Squad enter the Rumble".

"What? All five?"

"Yeah, and as one entrant as well, they get to come out together and you gotta eliminate all five".

"So instead of thirty this is now a thirty four man rumble?"

"You got it".

Teddy finally noticed the Cena's. "Ah! Gentlemen your numbers await you".

Jason opened the container and pulled out both orbs, as he was doing this Victoria grabbed Mara.

"You're never gonna believe what numbers are left".

"What?"

As Victoria whispered it to Mara Jason put the two orbs behind his back. "Pick one bro'".

"Uhhh… the left".

Jason threw the orb to John, they both opened them and unfolded the papers at the same time, then Jason's hand went to his head as he stared at the big 'ONE' that was written on it, he went to ask what John had but his brother let out a loud "YES!"

"What did you get?"

"See for yourself". John held the paper inches away from his face and he couldn't help but laugh at the big 'THIRTY'.

"I told you to save thirty for me" he laughed at Victoria.

"I tried, you picked the wrong one".

"Ah well, look I better go, if I'm number one then I'll be up soon".

He headed out the door and Mara ran after him.

"Jason, you sure you'll be able to handle this?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well considering the match you just had with Shawn do you think you might be pushing it by going in at number one?"

"Well, yeah but there's nothing we can do about it, c'mon we better get out there".

* * *

In the ring Howard Finkle had just finished explaining the rules of the Rumble.

"And now, let us find out who drew number one!"

There was a slight pause then Jason's music hit and the teen staggered out to the ring still holding the icepack over his ribs, when he got in the ring he threw it to the crowd and closed his eyes trying to focus himself on what he had to do… and pray that number two wasn't going to be that tough.

"Please God let it be someone easy, let it be someone easy, let it…" 

"**Behold the king! The king of kings!**"

"_I'll get you for this God"_ he thought as Triple H made his way to the ring.

**End of Chapter **_

* * *

Well there ya go? How will Jason fair in the Rumble? Will he get as far as John? Will Shawn even enter the Rumble? Why do Jason's matches with Shawn always end in roll ups? Find out next time when Jason takes on the world in the Royal Rumble!_

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hello again and welcome back to the Fanfic which pledges support to the 'Don't Fire Eric!' campaign. Last time we saw Jason and Shawn go at it one more time and Jason left with the win thanks to John, the teen was then drawn as number one in the rumble, number two was none other than 'The Game' Triple H, how will Jason fair? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Fifty-The Rumble**

Jason stared down 'The Game' all the way to the ring; inside his heart was pounding, of all people Triple H? He really pissed off someone upstairs recently, Triple H entered the ring, the bell rang and Jason prepared to fight, H however, seemed content to talk.

"So you're Jason Cena huh? I've heard good things about you".

"Thanks… and who might you be?"

Triple H smirked. "A sense of humour too, or did Shawn kick out a couple of your brain cells?"

"A little from column A, a little from column B".

"Ha, I'll give you credit kid, anyone who beats the hell out of Shawn Michaels is alright with me".

"We gonna keep talking? Or get something done?"

"If you insist" replied 'The Game' before slapping Jason across the face, the teen reeled then turned back to him grinning.

"Thank you sir, may I have another?"

Triple H slapped him again on the other side of the face, Jason laughed and went face-to-face with him, they stared each other down then began brawling. Jason backed H into a corner and whipped him across the ring, he charged but Triple H came out of the corner with a clothesline, 'The Game' whipped Jason but the teen reversed it and lowered his head only for H to drive Jason's head into his knee, he charged but Jason sidestepped and Triple H almost went over the top! He just stopped himself on the apron and turned to see Jason tapping the side of his head, he got back in and charged again but Jason ducked and hit an x-factor, he then hit the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle, he went for the F-U but H escaped and went for the Pedigree! Jason countered it into a backdrop and H again just managed to avoid going over the top. Jason came over and H kicked him in the gut and tried to suplex him over the ropes but Jason reversed it and brought him back in, he whipped H but it was reversed, he ducked an elbow, then a clothesline but on the third try H caught him with a knee, he then mounted the teen and punched away as the clock counted down to reveal…

"Kenny! Johnny! Mitch! Nicky! Mikey!"

H, who had been pounding away on Jason throughout the countdown, stopped in mid punch.

"What the…"

"And we are… The Spirit Squad!"

The five male cheerleaders came out to the ring with their cheer equipment, Mikey even had a trampoline, H looked at the situation then pulled Jason to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Asked the teen.

"I may be 'The Game' but even I can't beat five guys" replied H as the Squad surrounded the ring, instinctively Jason and H went back-to-back, as four of the five Squad, Mitch was yelling encouragement, hopped in over the top right into the firing line, Jason ran forward and took out Nicky and Johnny while H knocked down Kenny and Mikey, they then swapped and repeated the process, soon the numbers game got two much and Jason and H found themselves being pounded in opposite corners, the teen by Mikey and Kenny, 'The Game' by Johnny and Nicky, the Squad whipped them towards each other but H ducked and Jason jumped over him before both double clotheslined the Squad members waiting for them. Mitch had seen enough and jumped in, he nailed both Jason and H in the backs an challenged them, the two both nailed him with punches then threw him over the top to be eliminated, Jason taunted him then turned round to be met with a kick to the stomach and the Pedigree! H stood over him then the four remaining Squad members took him out, thy each grabbed a limb and threw him in the air, the went to do the same to Jason but Kenny had an idea.

"The ropes!"

The squad complied and they dragged Jason to the ropes before trying the same tactic they had on H, the teen flew over them but just managed to stop himself before he hit the floor, he rolled back in and began wildly swinging at each Squad member, Johnny went for the Johnny-Go-Round kick but Jason ducked and he nailed Nicky! Jason then grabbed him while H got up and grabbed Nicky and they both ended up on the outside, Jason then turned on H and dropped him with the F-U, the clock began counting down as the two remaining Squad members, Kenny and Mikey nailed Jason with a double clothesline, the clock ran out and next was… Finlay.

The Irishman slowly walked to the ring, the two squad members were the only ones standing in the ring, his hand tightened on the shillelagh he had behind his back, he entered the ring and Mikey charged him but received a shillelagh across the skull! He went down and rolled out under the bottom rope, Kenny charged and Finlay tried again but he caught the blow only to receive a boot to the gut and some uppercuts to send him back into a corner, Finlay followed and gave him a few more uppercuts before whipping him and catching him with a powerslam. Jason was now up and the two stared each other down before exchanging right hands, Finlay gained the advantage and Jason retreated to a corner, Finlay charged but Jason got his boot up, the Irishman reeled away right into Triple H who kicked him the stomach and set him up for the Pedigree but Jason came out of the corner and hit him with a superkick, Finlay thanked Jason by nailing him round the head then hitting him with the Celtic Cross, Finlay looked around for someone else to beat up then Mikey returned to the fight, he ran forward, hit the trampoline on the outside, cleared the top-rope and hit Finlay with a bulldog! Everyone bar Mikey was down as the clock hit zero to reveal number five… Snitsky.

The big man marched his way to the ring with a purpose, Mikey charged him as he got in but received a big boot for his troubles, Kenny got up and tried the same but also ran into Snitsky's boot, H was next, he avoided the boot but was on the receiving end of a sidewalk slam, then Finlay got up and began hammering away on Snitsky, he tried a whip but it was reversed and he ran into the boot as well, Jason tried to get up but received a boot before he could get any offence in. Snitsky stood tall then H got up and ran forward he clotheslined Snitsky down and pounded away on him, he tried a whip into a corner but it was reversed and he staggered out of it into… a big boot. Both Spirit Squad members were up and they both started double teaming Snitsky, nothing they did would knock him down so he went for a double clothesline, they avoided it and hit him with a double dropkick that did knock him down as the timer hit zero again for the next man… Paul Birchill.

The wrestling pirate wasted little time in hitting the ring, he ran through both Squad members with a double clothesline and hit Snitsky with a running knee, Finlay got a suplex, Jason got a few right hands in before getting superkicked, H tried a Pedigree but Birchill backdropped out of it and dropkicked H into a corner, Mikey got up and Birchill grabbed him and hit the C4! Kenny came over and Birchill lifted him up to his shoulders, then paused and lifted Finlay up as well! He then dropped both of them with a running fireman's carry! Finlay rolled away leaving Kenny to receive a standing moonsault then an standing shooting star press! Snitsky got up and Birchill nailed him with the C4 as well! He then charged H but ran right into a clothesline, the buzzer went of to signal number seven… Rob Conway.

The conman entered the ring to see only H standing, he backed off and stomped away at the ones who were down allowing H to take a breather, he picked up Mikey and dropped him with the ego trip then did the same to Finlay, he dropped a knee to Birchill then climbed to the middle-rope and dropped an elbow on Snitsky. He posed and H came from behind with a clothesline and stomped away at him, Jason got up and attacked H allowing Conway to get up, the two double-teamed H and hit a double suplex, Conway then turned on Jason and tried the ego trip but the teen escaped, he went for a clothesline on the conman but he ducked and dropped Jason with a DDT before turning into a neckbreaker from Kenny, with everyone else down he tried to help his team mate up as the clock ran out again and Simon Dean entered the Rumble.

The Smackdown fitness guru hit the ring and stared down the Spirit Squad, they seized each other up then Dean started doing jumping jacks, Kenny and Mikey stared him down then they both started doing them as well! This went on for a few seconds then Dean knocked them both down with a clothesline, he laughed and taunted them then Conway came up behind him, he dragged Dean to the ropes and started lifting him, he had him halfway over then Snitsky came along and eliminated the two of them! They both got up and threw a fit, Snitsky's reply was merely a shrug and. "It wasn't my fault!" Jason then came up behind him and began punching away, H came and joined him while Birchill and Finlay brawled with Kenny and Mikey. Jason and H tried to double suplex Snitsky but he powered out and charged them, they both sidestepped causing him to hit the turnbuckle then hit a double back suplex, they then began exchanging right hands and the timer ran out again.

Instead of a wrestler a man in a suit came out carrying a mic.

"Excusin me! Everybody listen haha… to me!"

All activity in the ring stopped as the wrestlers turned to the guy on the ramp.

"My name est. Arrrmando Alejandro Estrrrrada! And tonight I bring to ju' the winner of the Royal Rumble and the next World Heavyweight champion… the Samoan Bulldozer… Umaga!"

The big Samoan burst threw the curtain and made a beeline for the ring, no-one in it seemed to want to face him, as he got in Finlay charged forward and began unloading with right hands but was knocked down with a head butt, Birchill stepped forward and got the same, then Snitsky, Jason ran forward and got one as well, even Triple H fell to the power of the Samoan Bulldozer's skull, that just left the two terrified members of the Spirit Squad, Mikey turned to Kenny.

"After you".

"No, after you".

"Alphabetical order Kenny!"

"No way! Besides you're older!"

Umaga watched in confusion as his two victims argued, then they both suddenly charged him only to receive a double head butt! He picked Mikey up and threw him into a corner then threw Kenny into him before splashing the two, Kenny staggered out of the corner and Mikey sat down, Umaga ran forward again and drove his backside into Mikey's face, his head snapped back and he went limp on the ground before Umaga picked him up and dumped him over the top-rope, Estrada then called for the Samoan Spike, Umaga picked Kenny up and drove his thumb into his neck, then Finlay's, then Snitsky's, Birchill was using the ropes to get up so Umaga grabbed him and hit the Spike again following through to send Birchill over the top. The timer ran out and Super Crazy charged the ring.

The insane Luchadore dived into the ring, Umaga charged him but he ducked and hit a dropkick, Umaga stayed standing so he hit another, Umaga still stayed up so he hit a running one to take him off his feet, he tried to follow up with a running cross-body but Umaga caught him and slammed him down, the big Samoan then dropped him with a head butt, he crawled to the corner and Umaga hit a running splash, like Mikey he made the fatal error of sitting down, Umaga charged but Snitsky cut him off with a big boot, the Bulldozer went down but bounced right back up! Snitsky was in shock and did nothing to defend himself as Umaga grabbed him and set him up for the Samoan Spike but Finlay broke it up with the shillelagh! The force of the blow broke the weapon but Umaga merely turned round and snarled at him!

"He's like a fucking Terminator!" Screamed the Irishman, Umaga grabbed him but everyone in the ring jumped the Samoan, they backed him up against the ropes and started to lift him but he fought out and sent everyone scattering, they each charged forward in turn only to receive head butts, Finlay, H, Snitsky, Jason and Kenny all received one before Crazy tried to fight back, Umaga merely beat him down and threw him out as number eleven entered… Charlie Haas.

Haas came out sprinting but when he saw the carnage in the ring put on the brakes, he walked down to ringside and just watched while everyone tired to fight back. Umaga picked H up and whipped him, he lowered his head and H tried smashing it off his knee but it only hurt himself! He limped away and Umaga charged but H ducked and hit the Pedigree! He staggered away but noticed Umaga stirring so he picked him up and hit another! Umaga lay still and H turned to the crowd and posed, suddenly he heard growling behind him and turned to see the Samoan Bulldozer standing up! He backed away in fear until he felt the corner behind him, Umaga charged forward but Jason cut him off with a spear! The teen hammered away on Umaga and H rolled out of the ring, he'd hoped he didn't have to use his secret weapon this early but drastic times call for drastic measures, he began searching under the ring while Haas finally decided to enter the ring, staying as far away from Umaga as he could he grabbed Snitsky and threw him over the top. Umaga managed to subdue Jason with yet another head butt and turned to see H getting in the ring with a sledgehammer! H charged but Umaga knocked him down and took the hammer, H began backing away in fear as Umaga grabbed either end of the handle and broke it over his head! He threw the broken pieces away as H bailed, Umaga went to follow but felt someone hit him in the back and turned to find Kenny standing before him, there was no fear on the face of the young cheerleader now as he dared Umaga to hit him! Umaga swung but Kenny ducked and began opening up with punches! Umaga pushed him away and charged but Kenny used the ropes to pull himself up and grabbed him in a headscissor, he slowly started to drag Umaga over the top as the clock ran out and revealed… Christian.

The CLB, with Tomko in tow, ran to the ring and quickly knocked down Haas, he then charged to where Kenny almost had Umaga over and eliminated them both! The Samoan Bulldozer landed on his feet and looked round in confusion, when he realised what happened he let out a scream and grabbed Kenny, the fear was back in the young man's eyes as Umaga gave him the Samoan Spike out on the floor! He then entered the ring and hit every last superstar still in the match with the Samoan Spike before Estrada finally managed to talk him into leaving. The superstars left in the ring were down and were just starting to get up when the buzzer went off, most of them wished they stayed down when they saw who it was… Big Show.

Like they had done with Umaga the superstars in the ring all gathered and waited for him, Haas was the first to try anything and ran straight into a right hand to knock him down, Finlay ran forward and was grabbed by the throat and thrown across the ring, Jason was thrown into the corner and chopped right across the ribs, H jumped Show and punched away until Show grabbed him and slammed him to the ground, Christian jumped him from behind and set him for the Unprettier but Show pushed him away, he set CLB up for the chokeslam but Tomko came in only to be grabbed as well the tag team champions then fell victim to a double chokeslam! Tomko rolled to the outside while Show picked Christian up and pressed him over his head, he walked over to the ropes and dumped him over, Tomko tried to catch Christian but the momentum knocked him off his feet. Haas was up and staggered over to Show to receive a chokeslam as well, Show called for one on H but Christian came back in the ring and hammered away at him but Show pushed him away and chokeslammed him again, Tomko pulled him out of the ring to save him from more punishment as time ran out and Carlito hit the ring.

Carlito took his time getting to the ring, he was in no hurry to fight anyone, when he finally entered Show was pounding on H in a corner, Finlay was starting to get up but Carlito sent him back down with the backcracker, he hit Jason with the same move. He tried to hit it on Big Show but was effortlessly thrown to the ground, Show then grabbed him for the chokeslam but Carlito kicked him in the groin and hit a DDT, he got up only for H to run right through him with a clothesline, he set Carlito up for the Pedigree but Carlito slipped out and knocked him down then tried to throw him over the top but H stopped himself on the apron, Carlito pounded Haas down then he and H took each other out with clotheslines, everyone was down as the countdown ended and Ric Flair emerged through the curtain.

The 'Nature Boy' hit the ring and immediately went for his former friend Triple H, he backed the came into a corner and chopped away at him, Carlito tried to sneak attack him but Flair cut him off with chops, Haas ran forward but Flair gave him one big chop to knock him down, he tried chopping Big Show but he shrugged them off and grabbed Flair round the throat, Flair escaped by kicking Show's knee the darting behind him and clipping the same knee to take him down, he called for the figure four but Show used his free leg to push him away… right into a backdrop from H that sent him over the top! Jason clotheslined H down and stood tall as number sixteen came out… Ken Kennedy.

Jason sighed as Kennedy hit the ring, he knew that sooner or later he'd have to face a former friend, Kennedy entered the ring and stared him down and he sighed again.

"Let's get this over with".

The two began brawling and Jason gained the advantage, he backed Kennedy up against the ropes but Kennedy came back with a knee to his bandaged ribs, he dropped to his knees and Kennedy slugged him across the back a few times before ripping the bandages off, he booted Jason in the ribs again and began choking the teen with the bandages, everyone else seemed content to let him work and he continued to choke away before snapmaring Jason with the bandages before booting him in the back. The teen finally had enough and bailed Kennedy followed and chased him round the ring only to be attacked by Finlay, Jason used this as a chance to roll out of the ring again and catch a breather. Time ran out and Booker T charged out to the ring.

Booker charged the ring and wasted little time in opening up, Haas tried to meet him as he got in the ring but Booker pounded him from one side of the ring to the other, he finally knocked Haas down then whipped Finlay and caught him with a sidekick, Kennedy charged him but Booker just slammed him down, H ran forward but received a spinebuster, Carlito tried to bail like Jason did but Booker stopped him and clotheslined him down, he saw Jason watching and called for him to get back in the ring, Jason hopped up on the apron but before he could get in Big Show jumped Booker so he hopped back down. Show set him up for a chokeslam but Booker kicked his way out and hit an axe-kick, turning round he saw he was the only guy in the ring standing and performed the spinaroonie! As he was doing this Jason snuck into the ring behind him and tried to throw him over, Booker stopped himself and charged after Jason but the teen bailed again, the two talked trash as the timer ran out and Bobby Lashley came out.

While Lashley was walking down the ramp Jason and Booker continued to talk trash, Lashley grinned and took point behind Jason, who looked confused as Booker suddenly began pointing behind him, he spun round and Lashley slammed into him with a spear! Jason dropped to the ground holding his ribs while Lashley got into the ring, Haas was the first to meet him but Lashley took him down with a suplex, Carlito also got one, as did Kennedy and Booker, H escaped the first attempt but got taken down by the second, Lashley then set Big Show up for one but Finlay broke it up, the Irishman pounded away on Lashley and whipped him, he tried a clothesline but Lashley ducked and hit the spear! He bounced up and knocked Big Show down before grabbing Finlay and throwing him to the outside, Jason rolled into the ring and Lashley tried to grab him but the teen hit a low blow, Lashley dropped to the ground and Jason struggled to his feet, his efforts of the night really starting to take it's toll on him, the buzzer went off to reveal… Paul London!

Paul charged the ring and went straight for Jason, the teen tried to brace himself but Paul tackled him to the ground and went nuts with right hands, Jason tried to cover his face but Paul landed blow after blow, Jason finally kicked him off and retreated to the corner where London continued to pound away at him, he pulled Jason out of the corner and whipped him before connecting with the dropsault! Jason used the ropes to pull himself up and Paul charged but Jason ducked and backdropped him to the outside! Paul landed on his feet and despite being eliminated pulled Jason out under the ropes and beat him down on the floor, he whipped Jason into the steps and beat him down before finally being pulled off and literally dragged to the back, as he was leaving the timer ran out and Chris Benoit charged the ring.

As soon as Benoit entered the ring Booker charged him but got a German suplex, Haas and Kennedy also got one, Lashley and Big Show were both pounded down before he spun round and clotheslined Booker out, Carlito snuck up on him and tried a backcracker but he escaped and dropped him with another German suplex and locked on the crossface, H broke it up and set him up for the Pedigree but Benoit countered it into the Sharpshooter! Jason entered the ring and charged but Benoit took him down and put the crossface on again! Lashley came over and broke it up by picking Benoit up from the ground and throwing him into the corner, number twenty-one was Shelton Benjamin.

When Benjamin entered the ring Haas was waiting for him, they stared each other down then began stomping away on Kennedy! They double suplexed him and picked Carlito up, Haas hung his head over the ropes and Benjamin leapfrogged him and drove himself into Carlito's back, Haas then grabbed Benoit for a German suplex and Benjamin added a superkick, they hit the same move on Jason before dropping Big Show with a double DDT and Lashley with a double suplex. They posed for the crowd then Haas grabbed Benjamin and tried to throw him over but Benjamin grabbed the top-rope and skinned the cat back in, Haas tried to attack him but Benjamin dodged and tried a superkick, Haas caught his foot only to receive a dragon whip to send him out of the ring, H was in the corner and Benjamin hit a stinger splash and hit the T-bone, the buzzer went off and the lights suddenly dimmed which could only mean one person… Undertaker!

When the lights came back on the 'Deadman' was in the ring! Some of the smarter wrestlers had hopped out of the ring leaving Carlito, Benjamin and Kennedy at 'Takers' mercy. Benjamin was the first to try anything and ran straight into a chokeslam, Kennedy tried to attack 'Taker' from behind and got a few punches in before he got a chokeslam, Carlito managed to avoid a chokeslam and went for a backcracker but Undertaker escaped and hit the last ride! 'Taker' then turned round to find Lashley staring him down, he went for a right hand but Lashley blocked it and took him down with a clothesline, Undertaker got back up and Lashley hit a belly-to-belly to take him down again, all the other superstars got back in the ring to brawl amongst themselves, 'Taker' shook off the suplex and stood up just in time to see the next entrant, his brother Kane!

Kane walked to the ring with a purpose and stared down his brother, the two went face-to-face before exchanging right hands, Kane gained the upper hand and whipped 'Taker', it was reversed but Kane ducked a clothesline and hit a big boot before calling for a chokeslam, he wrapped his hand around his brother's throat but 'Taker' responded by doing the same! Kane's grip faltered first and Undertaker went for the chokeslam but Big Show broke it up, the two big men then grabbed 'Taker' and hit a double chokeslam! Lashley charged the two and knocked down Kane, he grabbed Big Show and called for the dominator but Kane broke it up and the two hit another double chokeslam before dumping Lashley outside, behind then they didn't notice Undertaker sit up! He ran forward, Kane dodged to one side but Show was hit with a clothesline to send him over the top, Kane hit his brother with an uppercut to daze him then Kennedy charged forward, Kane grabbed him by the throat and chokeslammed him over the top! Kane and 'Taker' then began exchanging right hands while Jason, H, Benoit, Carlito and Benjamin all took a rest, the buzzer went off to reveal the one person Jason didn't want to see… Shawn!

HBK limped his way through the curtain, his ribs, like Jason's had been, were heavily bandaged, Jason met him on the ramp and the two brawled it out right there, Shawn gained the advantage but Jason took it away by kicking Shawn in the ribs, he pounded Shawn down and did what Kennedy did to him and ripped his bandages away before pounding at hi exposed ribs, Kane and Undertaker continued to brawl in the ring while Jason and Shawn battled round it, everyone else was using this as a chance to catch their breath when number twenty five was revealed as Eugene.

Eugene quickly entered the ring and Carlito met him and pounded him down, he tried a clothesline but Eugene ducked and hit the stunner! Benjamin ran forward but Eugene caught him and hit a Rock Bottom! H and Benoit brawled it out before Benoit whipped H into Eugene's boot; Eugene then hit the ropes and landed Hulk Hogan's legdrop! He shook hands with Benoit then pulled him into another Rock Bottom! Shawn threw Jason back into the ring and Eugene lifted him up and did an aeroplane spin, when he put Jason down the teen staggered right into Sweet Chin Music, Shawn posed over Jason then turned round to be met with a stunner! Meanwhile Kane and 'Taker' had knocked each other down and Eugene prepared to double chokeslam them, it failed and he was the one who ended up being driven into the canvas, number twenty-six was Rey Mysterio.

Rey Rey hit the ring to find most of the other superstars down, his friend Benoit was in position for the 619, without thinking twice he ran forward and landed it, Benoit reeled away right into Triple H who threw him out of the ring, Rey attacked H and took him down with a headscissor then took Carlito and Benjamin then jumped to the top-rope and tried a moonsault on a standing Kane, he was caught bit he slipped off the big man's shoulders and pushed him away into a corner, he ran forward but Kane picked him up with one hand a dropped him with a chokeslam! Meanwhile Jason and Shawn were brawling outside the ring again while Eugene tried to throw out H, he escaped and dropped Eugene with a Pedigree! The timer ran out and next out was… Batista!

The animal burst through the curtain and was in the ring before anyone realised what had happened, H tried to meet him but was driven down with a spinebuster, Carlito and Benjamin also ran into spinebusters Kane tried to fight him off with right hands but was driven to the ground, Undertaker grabbed him by the throat but he fought out and hit the Batista Bomb! H was holding the ropes to keep himself up and Batista clotheslined him clean over the top to eliminate him! Rey tried to hit him with a seated senton but Batista drove him into the ground with another Batista Bomb! Jason had knocked down Shawn and grabbed Batista's ankle pulling him out under the ropes, he hit Batista with some right hands and charged only for Batista to lift him up and hit a spinebuster with a difference, for the second time that night Jason's body crashed through a table but this time there was no Shawn to break the fall, Batista rolled back into the ring and overpowered Kane back to the mat as number Twenty Eight came out… Chris Masters.

As Masters was coming out Eugene grabbed Carlito and tried to throw him out, Masters saved his partner and locked Eugene in the Masterlock! He then threw him to the ground and put it on Benjamin, then Shawn, Carlito instructed him to try it on Undertaker but the 'Deadman' powered out before he even got it locked in, Carlito ran forward but was grabbed round the neck, as was Masters, 'Taker' then drove them both to the ground with a double chokeslam before picking them both up and throwing them out, he turned and chokeslammed Rey and hit the ropes but Carlito and Masters low bridged him to eliminate him, he chased the two to the back while Batista battled with Jason as the teen tried to fight his way back in, number twenty nine's music hit and Rob Van Dam came running out.

RVD wasted little time in going high risk, he hadn't even got in the ring when he hopped to the top-rope and hit a five-star frog splash on Rey! He ran to the ropes and hit a springboard dropkick on Benjamin before superkicking Kane and hitting a split legged moonsault, Batista ran over but Rob took him down and hit rolling thunder, Shawn meanwhile had grabbed Jason and tried to eliminate him as the countdown for the final entrant began, ten seconds later John hit the ring to help his brother.

John hit the ring running and immediately went for Shawn to stop him eliminating Jason, he knocked Shawn down then grabbed Eugene and threw him out over the top, Benjamin charged him but received a backdrop to eliminate him as well, he dropped Batista with a DDT and told RVD to hit the five-star, Rob jumped from the floor to the top then John pushed him off to the outside, he spun round and felt a hand wrap round his throat, he fought to free himself from Kane but he couldn't break the grip, Jason came to help but Kane grabbed him as well! The two brothers escaped by kicking Kane below the belt, they then lifted him up and hit a double F-U to the outside, the final five were Batista, Rey, Shawn, John and the number one entrant Jason!

Shawn charged the two Cena's but they knocked him down, John then picked him up and held him and Jason tried a clothesline but Shawn ducked and Jason sent John to the outside! The teen froze and raised his hands to his head; he turned round into Sweet Chin Music! It didn't connect as well as Shawn hoped but the results were far better, instead of knocking him down the glancing blow sent Jason over the top-rope to finally eliminate him from the Rumble! The teen tried to stagger to his feet and was helped up be John who immediately snapped.

"What the hell was that?" He screamed pushing Jason.

"A fucking accident!" The teen yelled back adding a shove of his own.

Shawn watched the two argue then an idea came into his head, it meant elimination from the Rumble but he didn't care, all he wanted was a piece of the Cena's, he charged past Rey and Batista and dived over the top, coming down hard on the Cena's, or at least one of them as John had managed to sidestep it at the last second. Shawn bounced to his feet and opened up on John brawling with him all the way to the stage area at the top of the ramp, back in the ring Batista set Rey up for the Batista Bomb but Rey hit a hurricanranna to take him over the top! Rey won the Rumble! But a few of the fans in attendance were distracted by John and Shawn's brawl as they fought dangerously close to the edge, John raked Shawn's eyes and lifted him up with the intent of giving him the F-U off the edge! Shawn escaped at the last moment and pushed John away, the older Cena just stopped himself from falling but turned into Sweet Chin Music that sent him flying off the edge! His body smashed into the wooden padding covering the electrical circuits and sparks exploded into the air! Jason had been halfway up the ramp when this happened immediately dropped down and ran to his brother's side, as EMT's rushed to the scene Jason looked up to see Shawn standing on the edge with a look of contempt as he stared at John, he locked eyes with Jason and his expression softened slightly but he mouthed "This ain't over" before turning his back on the scene and leaving.

**End of Chapter** _

* * *

Whew! Remind me never to do that again, so despite a supreme effort from Jason neither Cena is going to the Wrestlemania main event, but what will face the Cena's next? Is John OK? Does anyone really care anymore? What more will go on between Jason and Shawn? And who is gonna replace Mark Henry at The GAB? Poor guy, anyway see ya next time but I'll leave ya on this note. "Don't Fire Eric! Don't Fire Eric!"_

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH! (Don't Fire Eric!)_


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Wassup? Welcome back once again. Last time we saw Jason become MVP of the Royal Rumble first by defeating Shawn then by lasting from number one to the final four in the Rumble itself eliminating John along the way, what's going to happen this week? Will Jason vs. Shawn continue? What condition is John in after being kicked off a stage? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Fifty One-United We Stand**

Jason fought back a shiver as he stepped out into the cold January air, he glanced at his watch, sixA.M. he carried the weights round to the back yard and dumped them to the ground, he fought back another shiver, maybe he should have put a shirt on today? It was colder than usual, he shrugged it off, a bit of jogging would warm him up, that was one of the advantages of having such a large back yard, he started jogging up and down the yard, his mind wasn't on the cold, he was focusing on tonight, Smackdown had come to his hometown, that gave him the advantage of being able to work out at home. His thoughts returned to Smackdown, Shawn Michaels, his friend turned foe, had challenged him yet again, but this time the challenge had been made to both him and John, he didn't see what Shawn was hoping to achieve, his own ribs were still bruised and heavily bandaged from the Rumble some five days before, there was no way that Shawn could have recovered before him, he didn't understand why Shawn would make such a challenge.

"_Probably hopes that John's injured as well"_ he thought and turned his mind back to the Rumble again to the moment John went flying off the stage, he had disappeared from Jason's view then the sparks flew up, miraculously John wasn't even hurt, a few inches to either side however, and things would have been different, he stopped running and stretched before grabbing the weights, his bruised ribs meant he had been working light all week, he didn't know why he took working out so seriously now, he barely worked with weights at all when he first broke in to the business but when he and John won the tag titles he realised that he needed to step up a notch, first it had been weekly, then twice a week, before he knew it he was working out every morning.

A light flashed on in the kitchen behind him, it was probably Mara, all those days of waking up early to go on tour with her brother had resulted in her always waking up before seven, her technique was to get up, go for a run, come back and try and get some sleep, he didn't know if it worked or not but hey, you gotta do something with your time. He usually worked out and went back to bed as well except he slept like a baby until someone came and got him up, he paused for a moment, his ribs weren't hurting as much today, maybe he should add a bit to the weights.

Mara had just headed out the front door to start her run we she heard something in the back yard, a kind of metallic sound, she crept round the side of the house and peeked round the corner and relaxed her guard when she saw it was only Jason, she turned to start her run then stopped, Jason? She looked back round the corner. Sure enough there was Jason, topless, in the middle of January, on the coldest day of the month, hell most of December had been warmer, sitting on a bench pumping weights. _"Well, that explains why he seemed to keep getting bigger"_ She thought, for the past few months she had noticed that Jason's physique had been changing, he hadn't been skinny or ropey, but he certainly didn't have much muscle. But lately he had seemed much more toned than usual, she had only really noticed when Viscera had ripped his shirt off the week before and she saw how much muscle he had put on, suddenly he glanced behind him and saw her.

"Good morning! You off for another run?"

"How did you…"

"You go for one every morning, I see you leaving while I'm working out".

"Oh, well I am, wanna come?"

"Sure".

He dumped the weights to the ground and walked over.

"You gonna put a shirt on? It's a bit cold".

"Nah, the run will keep me warm, lets go".

The two jogged off at an even pace, Mara keeping close to Jason, every know and then when she went for a run she got a few assholes who made advances on her, one guy had kept trying until she decided to bring him down a peg, she laughed out loud at the memory of the guy running away blood gushing from his nose.

"What's so funny?" Asked Jason.

"Nothing, how long you been working out like that anyway?"

"Since me and John won the titles".

"That long?"

"Yup, I've been meaning to ask how long you've been doing this".

"Since I moved in with you".

"Oh".

"Looking forward to tonight?"

"Not really".

"Not really? It's your hometown, you might actually get cheered for once".

"It's not that I'm worried about".

"Then what? Oh, Shawn".

"Yeah, why would he challenge me and John to a handicap match? He's up to something".

"Jason, you really should lose the paranoia, you're actually starting to remind me of Eric, and that's bad".

"No it's not".

"What?"

"Everything he's usually paranoid about ends up happening".

"True, still doesn't make paranoia good".

"Yeah, doesn't mean I'm stopping though".

Mara sighed. " You are so childish".

Jason turned to look at her. "Oh yeah? Well you're…" CRASH!

Mara looked confused as to why Jason had stopped talking and glanced up, when she noticed he wasn't running next to her she stopped and turned round to see him lying at the base of a street light, having run straight into it, she considered laughing but concern took over and she jogged back.

"Jason, Jason are you OK?"

The was a groan before… "Anyone get the number of that truck?"

She laughed and slapped his chest. "You are such a moron!"

"Yeah? Well you're a … Girl!"

"Oooo, that hurt! Idiot!"

"… Girl!"

"That the best you got?"

"… Yeah!"

She laughed and helped him up, he staggered around for a moment before patting the streetlight he had run into. "Sorry buddy".

Mara laughed again. "Shall we get home?"

"Sure, race ya!"

"Fine".

"Ready, set, GO!"

Jason started forward but Mara stuck out her foot and he dropped on his face again, she laughed and took off, he climbed to his feet shook his head and chased after her.

"Yeah you better run! I know where you're ticklish now!"

* * *

Later that day Smackdown in Boston was about to begin, Jason had decided to kick the show off by accepting Shawn's challenge, and also putting himself over, Rey Mysterio may have won the Rumble, but he felt that he was the star of the show He had earlier argued with Teddy after being told that despite his efforts he wasn't even being considered for a US title shot, let alone the WWE, the cruiserweight title was available Teddy had offered but Jason turned it down, he had better things to do than beat jobbers every week, it was obvious Teddy was still punishing him for his actions lately, well if Mr. Long wanted to play hardball then so could he. His music hit and he made his way out to the ring, with Mara, to a positive reaction from the crowd, he entered the ring and grabbed a mic.

"You know, I can't believe I'm saying this, but right now I feel like Christian whenever he goes back to Toronto, now I know I said I don't need the fans approval but if you wrestle in your hometown and still get booed then you know you have a problem. Anyway, I'm supposed to be out here accepting a challenge but first I have to get something off my chest, on Sunday me and Shawn Michaels kicked each others asses like never before, I almost killed us both when I put us through that table over there, I won that match, then I entered the Rumble at number one and went through Pedigrees, male cheerleaders, angry Samoans, chokeslams, former friends, monsters, and a very special young man, just for the record Eugene, I'm not your friend anymore. But I went through all that and got to the final four, then I show up here and say to Teddy Long 'Is there any chance of me getting a title shot?' And do you know what he said? He said to me 'Jason, playa, the cruiserweight title is available!'". A lot of boo's greeted this.

"See that's exactly how I felt, needless to say I turned it down because I have better things to do on Friday nights than kick Scotty Too Hotty's ass week in week out! But let me get this straight, after everything I've done, after everything I've been through all I get is the cruiserweight title? Let's review, I beat JBL's ass on my first ever PPV match, I had the two thousand five match of the year in my second PPV match, I beat Kurt Angle and Shawn Michaels in consecutive weeks, got to the final of a tournament, took Undertaker to the limit, became the youngest wrestler to EVER hold a title, went through three men in one night, defended those belts every week against multiple competitors, beat Shawn Michaels again at the Rumble then went over an hour in the match itself, and all I get is the fucking cruiserweight title!" He had to lower the mic to avoid swearing anymore.

"I apologise for that, I meant no offence to any little kids watching or to anyone who feels the cruiserweight belt is worth something, anyway Shawn Michaels, I understand you challenged me and my brother to a match tonight, well seeing as I'm in a bad mood after what you did to my brother, who, by the grace of God is alright, then you better bring everything you've got tonight, cause me and John, we accept! But let me ask you something, if you can't even beat one of us, what makes you think you can beat both of us? Shawn Michaels…"

Shawn's music hit and HBK came out with a mic, he stopped at the top of the aisle.

"Did someone call my name?"

"Very funny Shawn, now…"

"Jason Cena, you seem a little upset over something, could it be you feel you're getting overlooked? Or that you're being held down? Or that your brother falling off the stage on Sunday was exactly what he deserved!"

"Shawn I am upset at being overlooked no doubt about that, but what really pisses me off is you, on Sunday I beat you, it was over, hell you eliminated me from the Rumble so if anything we were even, then you threw my brother off the stage! For a man of religion you really had little regard for whether or not you killed him! But I'm intrigued by something here, why, why on earth would you, in the condition that you're in, even worse than me, challenge both me and my brother to a handicap match? Why?"

"Well Jason, it's quite simple, I just got tired of facing both of you when I should have been facing one of you and decided that if both of you wanted some of me then I'd give it to you".

"Wait, what do you mean you were facing both of us? I beat you alone!"

"Jason, I could tell ya what happened but it's likely ya wouldn't believe me, so right now I got two words for ya… watch this".

Footage played of John nailing Shawn with the chain at the Rumble before Jason rolled him up, the teen's eyes narrowed, John had lied to his face yet again.

"So kid, hate to break it to ya, but ya didn't quite do it alone, all credit to ya though you did almost kill us both during that match but anyway I'll see you and your brother later, and I have a little surprise for you".

Shawn dropped the mic and headed backstage while Jason looked at the ground as he took in what he had just seen.

* * *

John had seen everything and didn't need to ask what was wrong when the teen barged into the locker room.

"Look Jason, I…"

"I can't believe you, you let me believe that I beat Shawn Michaels on my own, you lied to my face, now everyone is gonna think that I can't beat him by myself…"

"Shut up! This isn't about you right now, this is about Michaels, did you listen to what he said? He said he had a surprise for us, so something's up, so focus on THAT instead of living in the past, tonight, more than ever, we need to be united, so can I trust you to have my back?"

"John, you could trust me with your life!"

"I'm so you could as well, now are we together or not?"

Yeah" Jason shook his hand. "But we do need to talk about Sunday".

"And we'll do it after the match, for now, let's go!"

* * *

Jason's mind still wasn't at ease when he and John waited in the ring for Shawn, the teen was pacing the ring not wanting to be kept waiting too long, Shawn's music hit but, as he had earlier, Shawn stopped on the aisleway with a mic.

"Now then, I believe I told the two of you that I had a surprise for ya, and before I show it I just wanna say this… I never said that I would be the one who was handicapped!"

Spanky's music hit and he and Miz burst through the curtain and charged the ring, Jason and John met them and the four brawled it out while Shawn casually walked down to ringside. John was dropkicked to the outside allowing Miz and Spanky to double-team Jason, they hit a double hiptoss before Miz lifted Spanky up onto his shoulders so he could hit Jason with a tornado DDT, john came in but Spanky cut him off with an enziguri that made him walk into a flatliner from Miz, Spanky hopped out of the ring and Miz began to stomp away at Jason before climbing to the top-rope and hitting a missile dropkick for a two-count.

Miz tagged Spanky back in and the two whipped Jason, Miz slid under the teen while Spanky hit a leg-lariat, Jason bounced back up and Spanky hit a springboard cross-body for another two-count, he hit Jason with a snap suplex causing the teen to retreat to a corner, he went for a whip but Jason reversed it only for Spanky to jump to the middle-rope and hit a moonsault for another two. Spanky then got up and tagged in Shawn, he came in and chopped away up Jason before whipping him and catching him with an elbow, he picked the teen up and hit an atomic drop before adding a reverse DDT for two, he whipped the teen again and hit a hiptoss before suplexing him for another two, he went to hit but John nailed him in the back, he dropped to his knees allowing Jason to hit a shining wizard, the teen then tagged in John and they hit a double spinebuster for a two-count.

John started stomping away at Shawn and taunting him before picking him up and hitting a back suplex, he tagged in Jason and threw Shawn to him, the teen set Shawn up for a dragon suplex but John added a clothesline to it for extra impact, Jason bridged into a cover but Miz broke up the pin, Jason responded by cheap shotting both Miz and Spanky before hitting a neckbreaker and tagging in John, the older Cena picked Shawn up and went for the spinout powerbomb and Jason added another neckbreaker to put Shawn down, John covered but Spanky broke it up, John hit Shawn with a DDT and ripped the bandages off his injured ribs before dropping an elbow across them and hitting a gutbuster. He dragged Shawn across to the corner and tagged Jason in; the teen climbed to the middle-rope while John grabbed Shawn's legs and catapulted him across the ring while Jason added a bulldog! The teen covered but Shawn kicked out.

Jason sighed with frustration before stomping away at Shawn's ribs, he picked him up and whipped him before catching him with a powerslam for a two-count, he slammed Shawn again before climbing to the top-rope, he went for the flying cross-body but Shawn rolled through it into a pin for a two-count, Jason jumped to his feet and clotheslined Shawn down before dragging him to his corner and tagging in John, the older Cena whipped Shawn and caught him with an elbow before hitting the spinout powerbomb, instead of covering he hit the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle and called for the F-U, he lifted Shawn up but HBK slipped out and hit a DDT! Both were down and needed to tag out, John recovered first and started crawling to Jason while Shawn crawled to his corner, John tagged Jason and the teen jumped over the ropes to get in but Shawn tagged Spanky!

Spanky got in the ring and there was a moments staredown between the two before Jason started forward, Spanky however ducked the right hand and hit a flying forearm, they both quickly got up and Spanky opened up with punches before whipping Jason, the teen reversed it but Spanky came off the ropes with a headscissor! Jason jumped to his feet but Spanky hit a fisherman's suplex for a two-count, he picked the teen up and hit a leg-lariat and John came in but Spanky caught him with a dropkick using the momentum to moonsault onto Jason! He covered but again got two, Miz came in and they both picked Jason up before Spanky hit an enziguri and Miz hit a flatliner, John came in but Miz cut him off with a dropkick while Spanky covered but only got two. The referee was distracted with trying to get Miz out while Spanky set Jason up for sliced bread number two, he went for it but Jason grabbed the ropes, Spanky landed behind him and John came in with the chain but Spanky ducked and he clocked Jason round the back of the head! Miz then pushed passed the referee and hit a cross-body that took him and John over the top-rope, Jason staggered to his feet holding the spot when John had hit him, he turned round and walked right into Sweet Chin Music! Shawn got out of the ring and Spanky covered while Miz held back John, three seconds later and Shawn's team had won!

John came into the ring in a rage while Shawn, Miz and Spanky headed to the back, he turned to help Jason but the teen shoved his hand away and stood up on his own shaking his head, John tried to talk to him but the teen turned to walk away, John grabbed his shoulders and turned him round to face him.

"Look, I'm sorry, I messed up and I'm sorry, we'll get them back don't worry".

Jason shrugged and muttered. "Whatever" before turning to leave, suddenly John clocked him the chain again! Jason dropped to the ground and John stood over him before rolling him onto his back and pulling him up to a seated position by his shirt.

"Look at me, LOOK AT ME! I am sick of this high and mighty attitude from you! I've carried you from the day you got here and you know what? You've just got a little too heavy!"

Jason stared back at his brother; the pain in his eyes had nothing to do with being hit with the chain. "John…"

Before the teen could say anything else John nailed him with the chain again, the teen slumped down but John pulled him up and hit him again, and again, he went to hit him again but saw something red on the chain, he looked at Jason and saw blood pouring out of the teen's skull. He took the chain off and began driving his bare fist into the teen's head until his hands were as red with blood, Mara came in to stop him but John just shoved her down before picking Jason up and hitting the F-U, he reached down and ripped Jason's 'Chain Gang' t-shirt off, he held it in front of Jason's face and yelled "NO MORE!" Before punching him again and wrapping the shirt round his neck and choking him with it, Mara looked round in panic before sprinting backstage.

* * *

Shawn, Miz and Spanky were backstage celebrating the win when Mara ran up to Shawn.

"Shawn! Please! You gotta help…"

"Help with what?" Interrupted Spanky. "Unless you've forgotten your boyfriend…"

"Shut up Brian" said Shawn. "What's wrong Mara?"

"It's John, he's gone nuts! He's attacking Jason!"

"What?"

"They were arguing, then John attacked him, Shawn please help him!"

"Brian put the monitor on!"

Shawn looked at the screen to see John pounding Jason down then choking him out, the teen's face was a mask of blood. He frowned, help Jason? The kid who stabbed him in the back? Or walk away and let John do some serious damage to the kid? Or worse?"

"Shawn, please!"

Shawn sighed, then charged towards the ring area! John was still choking Jason when he got there, he turned to meet Shawn but HBK beat him to the punch, he pounded away on John and clotheslined him out of the ring, Mara ran over to Jason.

"Jason?" A small moan of pain was his rely, she cradled his head in her arms and tried to wipe some of the blood away, it was so thick she could hardly recognise him, he was still conscious, but barely, his eyes locked on hers.

"Hey".

"Jason…"

"I tried to stop this Mara, I really tried".

"Jason… don't…"

"I tried, I tried, and… and I failed" this was all she managed to get out of him before he passed out. Shawn looked down at them before turning back to John, he was standing on the aisle looking at the blood on his hands with a smile on his face, he picked up Jason's shirt and wiped some of the blood off with it before holding it up and tearing it apart, he dropped the pieces on the ground and turned his back on Shawn, the ring, and his brother.

**End Of Chapter** _

* * *

Well… it's over, can't say more than that, no more Cena brothers, how will this affect Jason? Badly probably, but we'll have to wait and see. And on that, I'm afraid it's gonna be a while before I update again cause I'm going off on holiday for a while, no internet access and no digital TV, that means no Fanfic and no Great American Bash, and I was SO looking forward to seeing Mr. Kennedy… Kennedy beat Batista like there was no tomorrow! Yeah right, good luck buddy, hope he doesn't squash ya too badly, well enjoy your week everybody and if it's not too much trouble tell me if Finlay wins or not, SEE YA!_

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Wassup? Guess who's back from holiday? Recharged and ready to get down to business with this Fanfic (Unless of course I come down with what everyone on Smackdown is getting) Anywho where were we? Oh yes, John turned on Jason and the Cena brothers are no more, how will this affect Jason's fragile mind? What is the teen going to do about what has happened? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Fifty Two-Coming to Terms**

Jason Cena stared up at the ceiling of the trainer's room as he lay on the gurney, he hadn't moved one inch since he'd regained consciousness nor had he said a word the whole time the trainer had cleaned up the blood on his face and put the stitches in, he just lay there. The trainer was just finishing putting the stitches in, Mara was sat next to him, she'd been holding his hand from the moment he'd passed out, he hadn't acknowledged her presence, his hand was limp in hers, Shawn was leaning against the door staring back at Jason, some of the more sympathetic wrestlers had asked how the teen was, others were muttering in corners that the teen had got what he deserved for his actions, Shawn had defended Jason much to their surprise and had already gone looking for John but the older Cena had booked it from the arena with a huge smirk on his face. The trainer finished his work and stuck a plaster over the stitches and backed off, Jason continued to lie there until Mara helped him up to a seated position, he still didn't speak and stared at the ground, Mara squeezed his hand and his eyes turned to her.

"You OK?" It was the only thing that she could think of to say, he gave her a look that said 'What do you think?' she wrapped her arms round him and hugged him, he continued to stare at the ground before slowly returning it, she kissed his cheek before tightening the hug.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" he was finally speaking, his voice sounded distant. "It should be me apologising".

"Jason…"

"No Mara, I'm sorry, for everything I put you through, for everything I did wrong and for how badly I screwed up, I brought this on myself".

Mara felt tears stinging her eyes, it hurt her to here him like this, he sounded… broken, there was no other word for it, he had broke.

"Anyway, you're not the only person I need to apologise to, where's Shawn?"

"Right here kid" said Shawn from by the door, Jason looked up at him and immediately looked away when he saw the sympathy in his eyes, he didn't want it, he didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve anyone's sympathy, especially Shawn's, he didn't even deserve his forgiveness.

"Shawn I'm… I'm sorry" he managed to force out. "I'm sorry, I'm…"

"Kid…"

"I thought I was doing the right thing, I understand if you don't want to forgive me, but I am so sorry".

"Jason, stand up" The teen broke the hug with Mara and stood up but didn't meet Shawn's eyes. "Look at me kid" Jason tried to meet his eyes but looked back down. "I said look at me".

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I see the sympathy in your eyes, and I don't wanna see it cause I don't deserve it Shawn, I don't deserve it!"

"Cut that out right now! You do deserve sympathy, hell half the roster feels for you right now".

"And the other half?"

"Are just cold blooded bastards! You may feel like you don't deserve my forgiveness, but you're gonna get it".

"Why? After everything I did to…"

"Jason, I'm a Christian, I believe in second chances, in fact I've had more than my fair share of them, besides I know what position you where in and while I'm not condoning it, I understand why you did what you did".

"Shawn, sorry but I don't think I can handle talking about this now".

"Fine, but I ain't gonna let you go through this alone, go get changed and meet me in the parking lot, you're staying at the hotel with me tonight, both of you".

"No".

"C'mon kid, where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know".

"Then let me help you".

"Why would you wanna help me?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Anyway, I don't think you should be alone once the shock of what happened wears off, no disrespect to Mara but I don't think she'll be able to handle you if you crack" Jason remained silent. "Please kid…"

"What's gonna happen when you need to go back to San Antonio?"

"I can put you up for a while".

"And Rebecca?"

"She'll understand, so, you gonna let me help you or not?"

"Yeah".

"Alright, both of ya go get your stuff, I'll go get the car".

Jason trailed dejectedly out of the room, Mara went to follow but Shawn stopped her.

"Mara, keep an eye on him, cause when the shock goes away he is gonna be emotional to say the least, he's gonna need you more than ever now, and you're gonna have to be strong for him".

Mara nodded wiping a tear out of her eye. "How could John do that to him?"

"I know, but that ain't important right now, we gotta make sure he's OK, anyway, do you have a key to your house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause when he gets to sleep tonight I'm gonna need you to help me sneak in and get his and your stuff".

"Right".

"Good, now go get Jason so we can get outta here".

* * *

Meanwhile, John was driving through Boston looking for a good club to hang out at, the grin on his face made it clear how he felt, it was almost liberating to be rid of Jason, his phone rang, he switched it to loud-speak and dropped it on the chair beside him.

"Yeah?"

"That was the most BRUTAL thing I have ever seen you do!"

"Haha! Yeah I know, and it feels great!"

"Finally got the weight off your shoulders".

"Uh huh, from here it's just plain sailing back to the top".

"What happens when the kid comes back?"

The grin faded from John's face. "Then I'll put him out again, besides, who says he's gonna come back?"

"John, he's gonna want payback".

"Nah, he'll just cry into Shawn's shoulder until his contract's up, then he'll fuck down south or something".

"True, see ya around John".

"Later man" he pressed the button to end the call, the smirk returned, Jason was gone, he was gone and he wasn't coming back, on the odd chance he was wrong? Then he'd be a little more violent next time.

* * *

Jason had slipped back into his sullen silence when he returned with his stuff, they were now at the hotel heading for Shawn's room, Mara was holding his hand again to try and give him some comfort, when they got in Shawn dumped his bag on the sofa and turned to the teen.

"Go get some sleep" Jason stared at him in confusion. "You two can take the bedroom, I'll sleep out here".

Jason nodded and muttered his thanks, Mara was about to follow when Shawn stood up.

"When he goes to sleep come out and get me, then we'll go get your stuff, OK?"

"Yeah".

She walked into the bedroom to find Jason sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the ground, as she watched him he started shaking, the tears that had been certain to come at one point arrived and he broke down, she ran over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's OK, I'm here, let it out".

He returned the hug and began sobbing into her shoulder, she could sense that he was trying to hold them back but couldn't, she continued to hold him to her as they lay down and gently ran her fingers through his hair, after what seemed like hours his tears stopped and he seemed to be asleep, she put his head onto a pillow and left the room to find Shawn.

"Right, he's asleep".

"Let's go".

Neither of them spoke much in the car, they just focused on what they had to do, get in, get the stuff and get out.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"What do we do if John's in?"

He didn't reply but reached under his seat and pulled out a tyre iron before dropping it into her hands.

"You're kidding me".

"Nope, if he's in then he's gonna get that wrapped round his skull".

* * *

When they arrived at the house Mara was relieved to see that John's car wasn't in the drive, Shawn seemed a little disappointed but followed her into the house, Mara headed to get her stuff while Shawn entered Jason's room, he paused for a moment to take in everything the room held, posters, computer games, almost a hundred wrestling tapes or DVD's, half of them from Indy promotions He had never heard of, about ten of them featuring the teen himself in matches. he was drawn to a huge poster that the teen had seemingly designed himself featuring a record of all his matches, who he faced, how he won or lost, crowd allegiance… he paused as he glanced at a section that said 'Music Used' He even kept a record of what songs he came out to? Despite the mood he was in he had to laugh at the kid's determination to get every little detail into the poster, he snapped out of it and opened the first of the sports bags he had brought and began stuffing Jason's clothes into it, he was impressed that he managed to get all of the clothes into just one, he opened the second and began putting things in that he thought Jason would want, the poster, some DVD's, he stopped when he found a picture of the teen and John at what seemed to be a party, he hesitated before putting it back, he doubted Jason would want it, he zipped the bag up and grabbed the first one, he met Mara on the stairs and the two hurried back to the car, they dumped the bags in the trunk and were about to drive off when Mara suddenly hopped back out, he looked round and saw a car pulling into the drive which could only mean one person… John, he hopped out and started to follow Mara, who was already screaming abuse at the older Cena.

"You bastard! How could you? After everything he did for you! After everything he…" She was cut off as John suddenly clamped a hand over her mouth, Shawn started forward but John positioned Mara in the way.

"Back off HBK".

Shawn immediately took a few steps back, after what he saw John do to Jason he wouldn't put it past him to snap Mara's neck, she seemed to sense the same thing, her eyes were wide with fear.

"Let her go John".

"Don't worry Shawn, I ain't gonna hurt her, why are you two here anyway?"

"Getting your brother's stuff".

"Brother? Don't have one, not anymore, he's your problem now".

"My problem? If he was my problem it's because you made him that!"

"I'm touched, anyway, Mara, can you give my 'brother' a little message?" He leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Tell him that if he comes back then he's signing his own death warrant!" He pushed Mara away and to the ground, Shawn helped her up.

"You're gonna pay for what you've done Cena!"

"Meh, I can afford it, now get off my property before I call the cops".

He turned into the house and slammed the door behind him, Shawn helped the shaken Mara back to the car and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

Jason woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Up ya get kids! Time to go".

Jason groaned and glanced at his watch, he was so tired it took almost a full minute for him to make out that it was five AM, he didn't remember falling asleep but he did recall a hell of a lot of crying, he felt someone sir next to him and looked up to see Mara sitting up, she noticed he was awake and gave him a small smile.

"Morning".

"Morning" he repeated and tried to sit up only to drop down again, he stood up on the second try and staggered out of the room and right into Shawn who had to grab him to stop him falling over.

"Coffee Jason?" He offered.

"Please".

Shawn handed it over and Jason took a big gulp. "So, how does Rebecca feel about me staying?"

"Well… I haven't actually told her yet".

"Think that's a good idea?"

"Nope, but I'm sure I can talk her round".

"Rather you than me, what's with the bags?"

"What? Oh them, me and Mara went and got your stuff".

"Oh… thanks".

"No worries, now c'mon we got a flight to catch".

* * *

A good half a day later Shawn pulled his car into the driveway of his house, he took a second to try and predict what Rebecca's reaction to seeing Jason again would be, his conclusion… not good. Jason was already out of the car with his bags, Shawn got out and led the way up to the front door, he paused and took a deep breath before going in.

"Rebecca, Cameron, I'm home!"

"Hi honey" she called back coming out of the kitchen. "How was your…" she froze when she saw Jason. "What is HE doing here?"

Jason looked at the ground, the reaction had been as he, and Shawn, had expected, deep down he wondered if even his own mother would have wanted him in her house right now.

"Rebecca…"

"After what he did to you! After what he and his brother have done for the past month and you bring hi here? What are you thinking?"

"That you're really gonna hate the next thing that comes out of my mouth".

"What's that?"

"Jason's gonna be staying here for a while".

"And how long is 'a while'?"

"… Indefinitely".

Rebecca looked like she was going to explode, Shawn turned to Jason and Mara.

"You two might wanna get out of the way".

Jason nodded and he and Mara went towards the spare room, Shawn and Rebecca continued to argue.

"So he's living with us now".

"Yes".

"And you expect me to like that?"

"No, in fact the reason I didn't call you first was because I knew how you'd react".

"So why bring him then?"

"He had nowhere else to go!"

"What about his girlfriend's family?"

"They're taking the same stance as you".

"Close the door" muttered Jason.

Mara closed it and sat down next to him on the bed.

"What do you thinks gonna happen?"

Jason allowed himself a small smirk. "Five bucks say we're staying at a hotel tonight".

* * *

Come Tuesday Jason and Mara we're still staying at Shawn's house, how Shawn had managed to convince Rebecca to let them stay was beyond Jason although they seemed to have reached a compromise, Rebecca didn't have to acknowledge Jason's presence and Jason didn't give her reason to. In fact Jason hadn't given anyone reason to do so, he had spent the whole weekend in the spare room except when he came down to eat, the only other time was when he joined Shawn in watching RAW. He barely spoke to anyone, even Mara, and seemed especially wary of Shawn. It was late afternoon and dark clouds dominated the sky, Shawn was putting away the laundry when he glanced out the window and saw Jason standing out back under a tree, forgetting all about the laundry he headed outside and started to march across the yard towards him, Jason knew he was there but didn't look up until he spoke.

"You comin' inside Jason?"

"Nope".

"It's gonna rain ya know".

"Yeah, I like the rain, I like watching it come down".

"Do ya like standing in it?"

"Nope".

"So what're ya gonna do about shelter?"

"That's what this tree's for".

"And if there's lightning?"

"Then I'm screwed aren't I?"

Shawn laughed. "Well no sense in you being alone, mind if I join ya?"

"Be my guest".

No sooner had Shawn stepped under the branches when the rain began to pour down, the two watched it, not speaking or looking at each other.

"You're gonna have to talk to me eventually kid".

"I know".

"And seeing as how we may be here a while it might as well be now".

Jason didn't reply but Shawn got the feeling he was listening.

"Look, I can't honestly say I know how you're feeling, but I can still help you if you let me".

"Can you turn back time?"

"No".

"Then you can't help me, no-one can".

"I can't change what happened to you, but I can help you through it".

"Why would you want to?"

"Because I'm your friend, and friends look out for each other".

"Well then I ain't been much of a friend to you have I?"

"No, no you haven't, but that's another thing about friends, they can forgive each other".

"Do you forgive me?"

"I already told you I do, and I ain't gonna let John get away with what he did to you".

"What are you gonna do?"

"You'll find out when we go back to Smackdown".

"Go back? I ain't going back!"

"What do you mean? You gotta go back kid".

"I don't 'gotta' do anything Shawn, and I ain't going to, I'm done!"

**End of chapter**

_

* * *

Well, I'll just leave it there, is Jason done? Has John succeeded in breaking his little brother? And does Jeff Hardy coming back mean that London and Kendrick are gonna lose the titles sooner rather than later? Find out soon._

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Wassup? Welcome back once again, as we saw last time Jason has claimed that he's done and he's not going back to Smackdown, what lies ahead? Could a transfer be on the cards? Let's find out._

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Fifty Three-Falling Apart **

Despite Shawn's best attempts to persuade him otherwise Jason remained in San Antonio while HBK flew out to confront John on Smackdown, the teen's mind was on anything but wrestling right now although he had a set plan. Stay home and collect the paychecks until Teddy A. Fired him, or B. Let another company buy out his contract, he'd already decided against going to RAW, too many ego's and politics over there plus the fact that he was going to be working under Jonathan Coachman didn't really help him, with that in mind he had no choice to accept that there was no place for him in WWE. He and Mara were watching Smackdown; he wasn't really paying much attention when he heard John's music hit, he stood up straight away and left the room, Mara had expected this and let him go, it seemed better to let him get over things on his own rather than push him into talking, it tended to push him over the edge. She returned her eyes to the screen and glared at John, who was standing in the ring with a mic.

"Before I get started may I just say that I am feeling great tonight, that's right I feel great about myself and you wanna know why? Cause in the past week I managed to lose two hundred and twelve pounds of deadweight known to you people as Jason!"

Mara felt her fists clench, it was a good thing Jason wasn't watching, this could only get worse.

"Now I know you people want an explanation for my actions last week, for why I apparently 'betrayed' my brother, let me put it to you this way, Jason Cena was a leech! Pure and simple, from the day he walked in to the day I sent him out he leeched off of me just to make a name for himself. And I decide to remove that leech from my life and you people have the audacity to boo me? Let's look back, just over a year ago he walked in here and saw just how popular his big brother was and decided to hook himself up to the wagon, now he may say he interfered in the I Quit match to help me out because I'm family but the reality is this, he knew that the longer I held that belt the more exposure I got, and by hanging out with me that meant the more I got the more he got and that is why he helped me out!"

The crowd booed, Mara felt ready to explode, it was only the fat that it was Shawn's house that stopped her throwing something at the TV.

"The truth hurts doesn't it? But I'm sure that for me to say something like that then I need proof, and I have that proof, the 'Great American Bash' I defended my title against Christian, earlier that night Jason took on JBL, now I don't give a crap about JBL but I do feel for him, he went from wrestling for my WWE title to wrestling a seventeen year old BOY! What the hell was a seventeen year old doing wrestling a guy who had been champion for almost a year only a month a debuting? There's my proof right there, if he hadn't decided to leech off me then he wouldn't have been on the card, hell he would have been on Velocity where someone with his talent belongs! Not sharing a Pay-Per-View with me!"

This prompted the crowd to begin chanting 'JAY-SON'S BETTER!' at him, he lowered the mic and glared at them until they stopped.

"I strongly advise you not to chant that again, anyway later that night I defended the title against Christian and kept it with his help, I didn't need it but he thought it would make him look strong to see him helping me, and this is where he got devious, you see, he heard the reaction I was getting and he realised how popular I was, I was getting too popular, it was only a matter of time that I would reach heights that even Stone Cold and The Rock hadn't reached, and that's when jealousy kicked in, he had got it into his head that we should both be on the same level and it ate him up inside to see how big I was getting, so what did he do? He cost me the title! He prevented me from getting it back! And he tried to make it out that he was helping me! He cried crocodile tears and begged me not to cut him loose, not for family unity but because if I let him go then he would have to survive on his own and he is incapable of doing that. I fell for his trap, I took him back in, then I find that he's in a number one contenders tournament, a little convenient don't ya think? And that's when I started to figure him out, I had to make sure that either I won the tournament… or he didn't".

Mara immediately realised what he was saying, the final, the chain shot was it…?

"That's right, the chain shot in the final was deliberate, I cost him the title shot! I did it to stop him from earning a title shot that he did not deserve and I am damn proud of it! Afterwards I played the same trick he pulled, I claimed it was an accident, yeah right! Look at the tape, you can actually see me smiling after I hit him! So anyway, Jason realises he's now on the back foot, neither of us has the title so he can't get the mainstream exposure he wants, so he decides to feud with MNM for the tag titles and drag me along for the ride, he used me! Again! To get what he wanted, he even used his girlfriend, he made her go against her morals and take part in a bra and panties match to earn us our shot. We won the titles, thanks to me, and we defended them week in week out, we had a little feud with Melina and her boys where he put his girlfriend in harms way and allowed her to get attacked by all the people he had pissed off, so at Survivor Series, I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine, got myself disqualified and left him alone against three guys, but it turns out I chose the wrong three guys to rely on and he won".

The crowd now started a 'WE WANT JAY-SON!' chant, John laughed.

"Anyway, anyway this was when I got annoyed, I'd figured Jason out so I decided that, for the good of this show, I had to destroy my brother, I didn't want to, but he'd left me no choice. I cost us the tag titles to Christian and Tomko, you're welcome CLB, and I started turning his friends against him, then came my stroke of genius, I told Jason he had a choice, me or his so called 'friend' Shawn Michaels, I knew he'd choose me, because if he didn't then he'd have no-one to leech off, so he turned on Shawn and in doing so showed his true colours, he brought out the Jason Cena that I knew, that I grew up with and that I wanted the world to see, and see it the world did, the fans hated him, his friends hated him and all that was left was let him go!"

He burst into laughter, Mara almost burst into tears at what she was hearing, suddenly Jason's music hit, Mara sighed as the crowd went nuts then quickly went silent as they realised no-one was coming out, John laughed even harder before raising the mic.

"Sorry, couldn't resist, bit I want you people to remember this, because that is the last time you here that music, another piece of proof that Jason was a leech, he used my old music. But there is one thing I have to answer, one thing that I've been asked, do I love my brother? Yes, but just because I love him doesn't mean I won't do what I have to do".

He looked right into the camera.

"Jason, if you're watching listen very carefully. I love you bro' I can't help that, but if you come back, then you and Mom are gonna be reunited a lot sooner than you thought!" He pulled something out of his pocket. "Let me put it to you like this Jason, I have here a picture of me and you at your sixteenth birthday, your favourite memory of us outside of the ring right? Well this picture is an effigy of what you are to me now" he pulled out a lighter and set the picture on fire. "DEAD!"

* * *

It was a while before Mara felt she could go talk to Jason, she hated John right now, after his little rant Teddy Long had made a match between John and Shawn at No Way Out, but if Jason returned before the event then he would take Shawn's place in the match, Mara doubted he would want to but decided to try and see if she could persuade him to at least go back. He was in the spare room, reading the back of one of his DVD's, the one where he faced Chris Sabin, the night he got his WWE contract.

"Jason?"

He looked up. "He finished talking?"

"Yeah".

"OK" he stood up to walk out of the room.

"Jason there's something you should know".

"What?"

"Teddy's made a match between Shawn and John for No Way Out…"

"Good for Shawn".

"That's not it, he's put in a stipulation that you can take Shawn's place if you go back".

"That's a waste".

"Don't you even want to get some payback?"

He thought about for a second. "Nope, I'm good".

Mara decided to risk trying to push him. "But you need to go back".

"Why?"

"To stop what he's saying about you, he called you…"

"I don't wanna know what he called me".

"Look, you may have lost the will the live but I haven't, and I'm not gonna let some sicko get away with calling you a leech!"

"Look! I said I don't wanna know! I'm happier not knowing! I don't want to go back!"

"Well if I cost MY brother matches and turned his friends against him then he'd want revenge!"

"I DON'T! I don't want to go back! I don't want to fight him! He's my brother!"

"He doesn't consider you a brother, he even called you dead to him…"

"**Stop It!**" Before Jason could stop himself his hand flew up and wrapped round Mara's throat! He pushed her back causing her head to hit the wall hard and she cried out in pain, Jason let her go and backed away in shock, he looked in the mirror, seemingly terrified by what he saw.

"No, no, I'm not like him! I'm not!"

Mara stood up, he reached out to him but he backed away, he was still muttering something then suddenly burst passed her out the door down the stairs and out of the house before she could even move, she looked out the window and saw him racing up the street shaking his head as though trying to clear it. She did the first thing that came into her head, she pulled on her shoes and ran out after him.

* * *

After running for what seemed like an eternity Jason's body gave out from exhaustion causing him to drop to the ground, after a while he raised his head, he was lying on grass in a park somewhere, he raised himself up to a seated position and put his head in his hands, after a few moments the tears arrived, he made no effort to stop them.

"You alright kid?"

Jason looked up, a man was standing a few feet away, looking at him with concern.

"You alright kid?" He asked again.

"Yeah, just fine".

"Ya don't look it".

"Are you my handler or something? I said I'm fine".

"Alright, jeez calm down kid". The guy turned to leave then stopped. "Hey, aren't you Jason Cena?"

"I used to be".

The guy looked confused then walked away, Jason started to wipe his eyes then heard a voice behind him.

"Used to be? I must have the wrong guy".

Jason let out a small laugh and turned to see Mara watching him, she seemed a little out of breath but otherwise was OK, she sat down next to Jason.

"You gonna tell me what all that was about?"

"My Dad".

"Your Dad?"

"Yeah, you see when Dad left us it really hurt Mom, and John didn't like it so he went to confront him, he was only ten at the time, something happened, next thing Mom knew he was in hospital… The bastard had kicked the shit out of him! Mom was shocked that family could do that to each other, she made me and John swear to her that no matter how bad things got we would never fight each other, when she was dying she made me promise it again, he may not care for promises, but I do, the only thing that would make me break it is if he did something to someone I care about, I told Mom that, she understood but told me to at least try not to fight him, that's why I can't go back, if I did I'd be breaking that promise".

Mara nodded. "So what was with the whole, I'm not like him thing?"

"When I did that to you I remembered what Dad did to John, I was only two but I can still remember how badly beaten he was, when I grabbed you I saw his face in that mirror, I never want to be like him, I'd rather slit my throat than be like him".

Mara hugged him. "It's OK, you are in no way like your Dad, I can promise you that".

"Thanks" Jason's phone suddenly rang, it wasn't a number he'd registered so he was a little confused.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jason Cena?" The speaker had a slightly high-pitched voice and sounded a little familiar.

"Who wants to know?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Mr. Cena, I would like to make you an offer…"

Jason sighed. "Look pal, I'm not in the mood for this so I'll tell ya straight, I don't want to be on a cereal box, I don't want to wear the latest sportswear and my girlfriend does not want to appear topless on page three of your newspaper".

"Very funny, it's true what they say, but my offer concerns you, a wrestling ring and my promotion".

"Love to help buddy, but I'm contracted to WWE for the next year or so".

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't jump to another brand".

Jason thought for a moment. "Oh, so Vince has give RAW a new GM has he? Sorry again, no disrespect whoever you are but I don't want to work with Hunter or Edge and I happen to like my Mondays off".

"Are Tuesdays good for you?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not the GM of RAW".

"What is Velocity becoming a separate brand or something?"

"Look, it was funny at first but your sarcasm is starting to annoy me, so shut up and listen because I think you'll find my offer EXTREMELY interesting".

Jason knew he'd heard that voice before. "Who is this?"

"My name is Paul Heyman, and I want you to come work for Extreme Championship Wrestling!"

**End of Chapter** _

* * *

Well there ya go! Will Jason join ECW? Will something happen to make him break the promise? Only one person knows… and I'm not telling, until next time._

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	54. Chapter 54

_Disclaimer: You've heard it before._

_Hiya! Here we all are again, sorry it took so long, even the best of us get writers block from time to time. Anywho, last time Jason almost had a breakdown and revealed why he can't fight John, then he received an offer from Paul Heyman to join the new ECW, will he take the offer? Will anything happen to make him break the promise? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Fifty Four-Bar Brawl**

A few days after the phone call from Heyman, Jason and Shawn were in the gym of Shawn's house, Jason had lightened up a little, he was starting to get his smile back, and had suggested a challenge, every day the two would get up, go to the gym, work out for a while then turn the running machines on and see who could last longer, so far Shawn was winning three to nothing and Jason was beginning to regret making the challenge.

"So, still considering the offer from Heyman?"

"Yeah".

"I ain't gonna try and push ya into coming back but you can do much better than ECW".

"Yeah, but I'm not going to RAW, and I've already said I ain't coming back to Smackdown".

"Fair enough, like I said I ain't gonna push ya".

"Cool".

They slipped into silence for a few minutes before Shawn spoke again.

"What is it about ECW anyway? I never understood the hype".

"Me neither".

"So why are ya joining them then?"

"Told you, not going to RAW, you can thank Hunter for that…" Shawn laughed. "… I'm not going back to Smackdown, Vince won't let me out of my contract to go to the Indies or TNA, ECW's the only choice".

"Is Teddy gonna let you?"

"That's the clincher, Vince is so desperate for HIS ECW to succeed that he's said that anyone who wants to jump can break contract and go".

"I see, is there anything that appeals to ya?"

"Not really, I mean, I seventeen, I've got my life ahead of me, bleeding week in week out isn't gonna help me that much, I don't really see myself as a hardcore wrestler".

"ECW's the wrong place then".

"I dunno, when I talked to Heyman he said that he was focusing on the 'Wrestling' just as much as the 'Extreme' apparently I fit under the first category".

"Waddya know, Paul Heyman wants talented people on his roster".

"I dunno, you hear who just signed with him?"

"No, who?"

"Andrew Martin".

"Test? Ouch! Kid you're good but I don't think you'll be getting any two-star matches out of him, let alone five".

"There are some guys I'm looking forward to facing though".

"Like who?"

"RVD, he's been announced as the champion, Sabu, I wouldn't mind facing him, Al Snow and Steven Richards, both have good matches in them, my old friend Hardcore Holly and according to Heyman, he's bringing in a top name from the Indies and someone who's already a top superstar from WWE".

"Yeah, well I wouldn't take anything Paul Heyman says at face value".

"You don't like him do you?"

"Let's just say his ideas never appealed to me".

Jason laughed. "Not a kool-aid drinker then?"

"No, but chances are you're gonna be".

Jason laughed and took a swipe at Shawn; he missed, lost his balance and dropped off the running machine.

"And the old guy wins again!" Said Shawn almost doubled up from laughing so hard. "What is that now? Four to zero?"

"Shut up".

Shawn laughed again. "Wanna start over?"

"Nah, I'll hit the showers".

The teen walked off muttering to himself, Shawn's smile disappeared, Jason had been in a good mood for the past few days but he doubted it would last much longer considering the bombshell Mara was about to drop. The day before Mara had come to Shawn asking for advice, she had seemed on edge since the phone call from Heyman and explained that even if Jason took the offer she wasn't, she had heard stories about what the working conditions were like in the old ECW and wasn't to keen on going through them, she had asked Shawn the best way to break it to Jason. Shawn's advice… don't, the kid had only just started to pull himself out of the pit he had fallen in, he didn't need to know that his girlfriend wasn't gonna help him out when he needed it. Mars had gone off to think while Shawn hoped against hope that if she did break it to Jason he wouldn't take it badly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Mara was trying to figure out just that, she had already made up her mind that she was not going to ECW, that was certain, but she had also decided to move back to California with her parents, not because of Jason but because she felt she needed time alone to think and a little parental support. She walked into the room she shared with Jason; he was in the shower singing to himself.

"Jason?"

"Yup?"

"Can we talk?"

Jason paused, he didn't like the tone of voice Mara was using. "Just let me get dressed".

A few minutes later Jason walked out of the shower, Mara was sitting on the end of the bed, Jason took a deep breath. "So… Wassup?"

"I need to ask you something".

"Go ahead".

"Are you definitely going to take the ECW offer?"

"Dunno, probably, it's the only place Vinnie Mac is gonna let me go, why?"

She sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm not going to go there with you".

She studied his expression, his face stayed the same, but his eyes showed that he wasn't happy about it.

"Is it because of what I…"

"No, no it's not because of you, it's just that I've heard about what it was like in the old ECW, I don't want to go through that".

"But I'll be there as well".

"I know, that's what makes this hard for me, I want to be with you but I can't face working there, even with you".

Jason sighed and sat down next to her. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I've talked to Shawn, he says I can manage him on Smackdown for a while…"

"Wait, when did you talk to Shawn?"

"Yesterday".

"How come he never told me?"

"I asked him not to".

"So, you're telling me that you've been pushing me to accept the offer but you've had no intentions of doing the same?"

"I know, I'm sorry, I've tried to convince myself to take it as well but I can't do it Jason".

Jason sighed into his hands, then he put on a smile that was obviously forced.

"Hey, if you don't want to go I can't force you, besides you're managing Shawn so you'll still be staying here right?" Mara didn't meet his eyes. "Right?"

"I need to go stay with my parents for a while".

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow".

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it's nothing to do with you or how you've been acting, but I need some time with my family".

Jason nodded. "Well don't let me keep you from packing".

"Jason…"

"No, no, you got a long flight to L.A. coming up so you better get started, I'll get out of your way".

Before she could say anything Jason turned and walked out of the room, Shawn met him on the stairs and tried to speak but Jason just pushed past him and headed out into the back yard, Mara came out to go after him but Shawn stopped her.

"Something tells me he didn't take it too well".

"Nope".

Jason was sitting in a chair outside when Mara came over, he looked up then stood and started to walk away.

"Jason, c'mon just talk to me".

"About what? How I'm mentally unstable? How little people seem to care about me? Or how yet another person in my life is turning on me?"

"Oh would you get over yourself! It's always about you isn't it? Everything's gotta be about how crappy YOUR life is or how everyone is turning against YOU! And you wonder why no-one likes being around you at times".

"Yeah? Well excuse me for being upset when the last member of my family turns on me! I would've thought that I'd have a right to be upset!"

"You do, but that doesn't mean you have to go on and on about it! You're not the only person who's had that done to him!"

Jason turned his back on her. "You said you were going, so go ahead, get outta here".

Mara sighed. "Fine, but you're going to have to grow up and deal with it someday".

She walked away, Jason slumped down on the ground, deep down he knew Mara was right but in his current state of mind he saw it as yet another person betraying him when he needed them. His cell phone rang, another thing he didn't need.

"Hello?"

"Jason! How are you kid?"

"What do you want Heyman?"

"Bad time to call?"

"Very, what do you want?" He repeated.

"I was wondering if you had put any thought into my offer".

"It 's been on my mind a little".

"And?"

"I don't know".

"Fair enough, are you still down in San Antonio?"

"Yup".

"Good, I'm coming down there for a… 'business matter' once I've cleared that up maybe we could talk".

"Sure, where and when?"

"There's a bar about a mile away from the arena, most of the guys drink there after shows, what time are you free?"

"Whenever".

"Alright, I'll see you there at seven, don't be late Jason because I've got some news that you will find very interesting".

"Whatever, see ya then".

He hung up without waiting for Heyman to reply, he had six hours to kill before he met Heyman, he wasn't spending them here, he hopped the fence at the back of the yard and headed down the street in search of something to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later Paul Heyman sat in a corner of the bar, he wasn't in the best of moods, his 'business matter' hadn't gone the way he wanted and now Jason Cena was late. Had he not made himself clear? He said seven o'clock, it was now seven thirty and the teen hadn't shown up, he had just pulled out his phone to call when the man himself slumped into the bar, he beckoned the teen over but didn't stand to shake the offered hand.

"You're late".

"I was busy".

"Alright, sit down".

The teen slumped down in the seat. "So what's this interesting offer you have?"

"We'll get to that" replied Heyman, starting to lighten up. "Can I get you a drink? Beer? Kool-aid perhaps?"

Jason smirked. "Cola, I don't drink".

"You're not the first guy I've seen lately who's said that, hang on a minute". He walked off and returned a few minutes later with the drinks, he handed Jason his, the teen put it down without drinking, he laughed. "I haven't spiked it".

"Well you said it yourself, 'The Kool-aid came in many forms'".

Heyman laughed. "Relax kid, you're too tense, anyway, I asked you to come here to talk to you about my offer".

"Look, I'm still thinking on that".

"I know, I just want to sell my offer a bit more, give you more reasons to sign".

"Such as?"

"Firstly there's the fans, the ECW fans are a lot different o the ones who cheered you merely because you were a cute little boy living the dream, the ECW fans cheer for a select breed, you will fit into that breed because, while you aren't the most 'extreme' kid out there, you do have a hell of a lot of talent and that will endear yourself to them".

Jason smirked. "So I'll have new fans cheering me, why should that make me sign?"

"I'm not done yet, another reason you should come to ECW is the range of talent you will face, for the past few weeks I have been trying to bring back as many ECW 'originals' as I can along with some of the best wrestling talent from around the world…"

"Andrew Martin? The Blue Meanie?"

Heyman paused for a moment then grinned. "I see you follow the internet, yes I've signed them, while they may not be the best wrestlers around Test has a certain edge of aggression to him and Meanie is a great comedy act".

"So I'll be wrestling a stiff and a comedy act?"

"That's not all, let me tell you some of the talent I've acquired, Rob Van Damn, Sabu, Tommy Dreamer, The Sandman, Balls Mahoney, all three members of the BWO, Justin Credible, Al Snow, the FBI, Tazz and I've even brought in some new faces like Shannon Moore, Mike Knox, Kevin Thorne and this girl called Trinity…"

"Trinity?"

"You know her?"

"Mara had a few matches with her on the Indies, she's pretty vicious".

"I'll take your word for it, anyway I've also managed to talk some RAW and Smackdown superstars into joining, Matt Striker, Hardcore Holly, my good friend Big Show and, my personal favourite, the wrestling machine Kurt Angle".

"Angle? How the hell did you talk him into joining, last I heard he swore never to set foot in an ECW ring".

"I think you'll find that I am a very persuasive person, anyway there is one last person I've signed and this is something I think you'll like".

"Yeah? What?"

"Do you remember an interview you did when you first started wrestling?"

"What about it?"

"You were asked what you're dream match was, your answer was, and I quote. 'If I could choose one it would be Shawn Michaels but other than that I would love to wrestle AJ Styles or CM Punk' now AJ Styles turned me down but the other one of those two decided to accept my offer".

"How on Gods green earth did you sign CM Punk?"

"It was easy really, he wanted to wrestle for a major promotion, I was looking for talent, after I convinced him that ECW was the way to go he was only too happy to sign".

"So your big sales pitch is CM Punk?" Jason frowned. "That's all you can offer?"

"That's all? CM Punk is one of the best young wrestlers out there! I'd even say he's better than Kurt Angle!"

"Yeah, so I get one match with CM Punk, then what? I squash Shannon Moore for a few weeks, maybe try to wrestle Test, if I'm lucky get caned by Sandman? Heyman, why should I sign?"

"Kid, if I was only going to give you one match with CM Punk then I'd only give you a one night deal, no, you see, with ECW coming back that means the titles are coming back and not just the World title either. I am also bringing back the ECW Television title, I figured that a promotion with so many up and comers needs a secondary title for said up and comers to compete for, THAT'S what I'm offering, in three weeks we have a show in New York City at the Hammerstein Ballroom, that's when I plan to unveil you and CM Punk as the future of ECW and let you loose on the crowd".

"So we have a title match?"

Yes, think about it, if you beat him, he's gonna want another chance right? And I assume it's the same for you, think about it kid, a series of high profile matches with CM Punk? Just imagine the levels of success that could get you".

"So I get to boost my image and get a dream match while you gain exposure by having all these great matches on your show?"

"Exactly, look I understand if you need to think so I'll tell ya what, take the three weeks then come to New York and give your answer there".

"What if I turn it down?"

"Then I'll have a backup plan in place, but let's face it kid, where else can you go if not ECW?"

Jason didn't answer, Heyman stood up.

"Well kid I better go, I got a long flight ahead of me, want a lift?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here a while, I've had a pretty bad day".

"Really? Why don't you get your girlfriend to help?" Jason fixed him with a look. "…Oh, well see ya in NYC kid".

"So long Heyman" replied Jason before returning to his drink.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn continued to drive through the streets of San Antonio looking for Jason, the kid had been gone for hours, he hadn't called or anything, it was quite unsettling to say the least. Mara had told him about the argument, to be honest he had little sympathy for her, Jason was in a pretty bad state of mind right now, the last thing he had needed was another person he cared about turning away from him, he slowed down the car as he passed a couple of guys.

"Excuse me, have you seen this kid anywhere?" He asked showing a picture of Jason.

"Yeah" one of them replied. I seen him the bar I just left, just round the corner there".

_"A bar?"_ Thought Shawn. _"Great!"_ "Thanks" he muttered before driving off, he parked right outside the bar, he pulled a baseball cap out of the glove compartment, he put it on and pulled it down to cover part of his face before going in, he noticed Jason right away, the teen was sitting in a corner by himself, that made it a little easier, he headed over to Jason and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, kid, it's me".

"What do you want Shawn?"

"You've been out for ages and didn't call, I'm just making sure you're alright".

"Well I'm fine, now you can go away".

"Sorry kid, I gotta bring you with me, how many have you had?" He said noticing the glass.

"A couple".

"Only a couple?"

"Yes only a couple! Anyway it's only cola so you can relax, I haven't reached the stage where I drink myself into a coma… not yet".

"C'mon kid, I gotta get ya back, Mara's worried about ya".

"Should of thought of that before she turned on me" said Jason a little louder than he meant to, a big guy at the bar turned round.

"Hey! Keep it down, we're trying to enjoy a drink here!"

"Sorry" said Shawn not looking up. "C'mon kid, let's get outta here before you make a scene".

"I ain't going anywhere with you" said Jason. "You knew what she was going to do and you didn't tell me!"

Shawn knew he had to calm Jason down, that big guy at the bar had just shot them another annoyed glance. "Look kid you gotta calm down, yes I knew she wasn't going to take the ECW offer, but I swear I never knew about her going back to L.A.".

"Don't lie!" Said Jason, standing up. "You knew! You knew and you never told me!"

Shawn tried to think up a comeback but before he could he heard someone behind him mutter. "That's it" and turned to see the big guy coming over.

"Look kid, I don't know if you're deaf or not but I told you to keep it down!"

"I know" said Shawn. "We're sorry, the kid's a little ups…"

"I don't remember talking to you" said the guy before stepping up to Jason. "So I'm gonna say it one more time. Keep. It. Down".

He turned to leave but froze.

"Wait a minute, you're Jason Cena!"

Jason sighed and didn't reply, the guy took it as confirmation.

"You are! Hey guys!" He called over his shoulder. "Come see this, it's Jason Cena!"

The guy's two friends came over, they were almost as big as he was, the three formed a little semicircle around Jason, Shawn moved a little closer as well.

"Jason Cena" the big guy smirked. "Not so tough now are ya?"

"If by tough you mean can I kick your ass then nope, I'm still tough".

The guy and his friends laughed. "Funny guy" he suddenly became aggressive. "Look kid, we don't like posers round here, so I suggest you get the hell out of my bar".

"Your bar? Do you own the place? If not then get the hell out of my face!"

"You gonna make me?" The guy growled, Shawn made one last attempt at mediating the situation.

"C'mon man, just let me get the kid out of here and…" Before he could get anymore words out the big guy slammed his fist into Shawn's jaw sending him to the floor.

"Shawn!" Jason looked away from the big guy to his friend, the big guy tried to get him as well but Jason leant away from the punch before hitting one of his own, the big guy went flying back across a table knocking bottles and glasses crashing down to the floor, Jason smirked as he stood over him.

"Guess I'm tougher than you thought" he smirked before feeling a pair of arms grab him from behind, one of the guy's friends had grabbed him, he spun the teen round and the other one started forward, Jason kicked him away, broke the grip of the other one and threw him into his friend. He quickly went to Shawn's aid.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I… lookout!"

Jason spun round just in time to feel something shatter across his forehead followed by a lot of pain, he felt someone pick him up and slam him back against the bar, he looked up to see the big guy holding the jagged remains of a glass bottle to the side of his face.

"Now I'm gonna show you what happened to the last guy who pissed me off" he hissed, he pulled back the fist with the bottle but before he could swing there was the sound of wood splintering and the guy dropped to the ground, Jason looked surprised then grinned as Shawn stood over the guy holding the remains of a bar stool, he dropped it and helped Jason up.

"You're bleeding kid".

"I am?" Jason raised a hand to his head. "Shit".

The guy's two friends suddenly charged them but they both sidestepped them and threw them over the bar, Jason felt a hand on his shoulder and instinctively threw a punch, he smirked when he felt it connect but then realised that he had just punched a huge and not too happy bouncer.

"Uh oh".

The next thing Jason knew he was being bodily dragged across the bar before being thrown hard to the floor outside, he lay there for a moment, then…

"Oh hell no".

He jumped up and went to go after the bouncer but ran straight into Shawn.

"Enough! Get in the damn car!"

Jason climbed in the back, Shawn jumped in and started the engine, there was silence for a while before Jason spoke again.

"You know your house is the other way right?"

"We're not going back there, I ain't letting my family see you in the state you are right now, we're staying at a hotel".

"We?"

"You think I'm letting you be alone so you can run off again? Oh no".

They pulled up outside a hotel, Jason let Shawn do the talking.

"Yeah, a room for two please, do you have a first aid kit?"

"There's one in the room sir".

"Thank you".

Shawn took the key and the two headed for the elevator, Jason stopped.

"What's wrong kid?"

"I'm just wondering" Jason's face broke into a grin. "Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?"

Shawn's face broke into a grin as well. "Kid, let me tell you a story about Marty Jannety".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul Heyman sat in the airport departure lounge, the meeting with Jason had gone quite well, he thought it had anyway, the kid seemed interested in joining ECW and Paul wanted him there, the kid would grow into quite a wrestler given time, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Did he sign?"

"Not yet".

"Not yet? Are you even trying?"

"Yes I'm trying! I want this deal to go through, not just because you don't want the kid on your show".

"Then why hasn't he signed".

"He's still thinking, but I'm close to getting it".

"You better be Paul, because if that kid comes back to Smackdown there will be hell to pay, for him and for you".

"Do I detect fear John?"

"No! I just want that kid away from me, and you want a new star for your Extremely Crappy Wrestling, so I'd have thought you'd pull out all the stops".

"Subtlety is the key John, I can't put too much pressure on him or he'll turn it down, then again I might just let him, just to see the look on your face when he comes back".

"You won't do that".

"How do you know?"

"Because you're desperate for the new ECW to succeed, and you need all the talent you can get, you won't let Jason Cena just walk away if you can help it".

"For someone who isn't afraid you are pretty desperate for this deal to happen".

"Look Heyman! Just get the deal done, I want Jason Cena gone from my show, I never want to see him again!"

"Alright, alright relax, I'll take care of it, see ya later" he hung up the phone and sighed. "No wonder the kid's so screwed up, if I had a brother like that…"

**End of Chapter**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Well better late than never right? … Right? Anywho, will Jason become an Extremely Crappy Wrestler? Will he ever snap out of his pity party? Will CM Punk appear in my story? All will be revealed soon._

_R&R!_

_HOO-RAH!_


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hiya! Welcome back once again to the Fanfic that is now on the favourite list of twelve people, pretty good considering that I thought no-one would ever read it, as Miz would say, HOO-RAH! Anywho, last time we discovered that John Cena is pushing Paul Heyman into signing Jason for the new ECW, also Mara decided she'd had enough of the emotional wreck that was her boyfriend and has gone back to her parents. How will Jason cope? Is he ever gonna recover? Will CM Punk show up? Will I ever shut up? NEVER! Anyway, on with the show_.

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Fifty Five-RAW Surprises**

It had been almost a week since Mara had left and Jason still didn't feel any better, her departure from the Michaels household had been peaceful although Jason and her weren't speaking, he because he felt she was abandoning him and she because she felt he needed to grow up, Jason had refused to go with Shawn to take her to the airport instead deciding to stay in his room and wallow in his self pity, a task he had been doing quite well recently. It was Monday which meant two things, one was that RAW would be on and two, it was going to be a crappy day, all his Monday's seemed to be, especially now he was on his own, the one thing he looked forward to… or had been looking forward to was his birthday which was tomorrow, now that Mara was gone he would have no-one to celebrate it with, well there was Shawn but Jason doubted he would notice, he didn't even know, very few people knew when his birthday was outside of his family. He was enjoying his usual pastime of sitting in his room thinking when he heard Shawn outside.

"Kid? Can I come in?"

"Sure".

Shawn came in and sat down on the edge of the bed, Jason sighed, this obviously meant he wanted to talk, something Jason felt he didn't need.

"Kid, I'm worried about you, I hardly see you out of this room, you hardly eat, you haven't talked to me since before I went to Smackdown…."

"_That long?"_ Thought Jason, it didn't seem like that. "I don't see why you're worried, I just need some time alone".

"Kid, there's a difference between needing time alone and alienating yourself from society, the reason I'm so worried is because I know what it's like, I've been there, alone, feeling the whole worlds against you, shutting yourself out, you can't do that to yourself. You know what happened to me when I did, I ended up popping pills just so I didn't have to face reality, I don't want the same to happen to you".

"Why do you care about me so much Shawn? After everything I did to you why do you feel you have to keep helping me?"

"Like I said, I've been there, me and you, we're more alike than either of us would like to think, you're like a kid brother to me now".

"Trust me Shawn, the last thing I need or want is a big brother right now".

"How about a friend? Cause like it or not I am your friend, and I ain't gonna let you destroy yourself if I can help it".

There was silence for a few minutes before Shawn spoke again.

"Mara was asking about you on Friday".

Jason didn't even acknowledge that Shawn had just mentioned his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend considering the condition of their relationship, Shawn kept trying.

"She uh, she asked me to give ya something" he dropped an envelope next to Jason. "She said not to give it to ya until tomorrow but I figured you could use some cheering up" still no acknowledgement. "Well, if you ain't gonna open it I will" he opened it and a small card dropped out. "Oh, why didn't ya tell me it was your birthday tomorrow?"

"My birthday isn't something I tell people about, especially now that I have no-one to share it with".

"Ya got me, Rebecca, Cameron and Mara still cares about ya or she wouldn't have sent ya this card, c'mon kid cheer up, life ain't all bad".

"Isn't it?"

"No, anyway c'mon, you ain't staying in here all day".

"Where are we going?"

"Didn't I tell ya? RAW's in town tonight, I'm gonna go see some of the guys and you might as well come along as well".

"Yeah right, how many people are actually gonna talk to me?"

"Don't be like that, some of them don't harbour any grudges against ya, besides, you'll never know unless you get out there, so what do ya say?"

Jason sighed. "Yeah alright".

"Cool, see ya downstairs in half an hour".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jason and Shawn arrived at the arena it didn't take too long for the teen to start feeling out of place, he felt like everyone was staring, in actuality most people just glanced at him and left it at that although some did look twice to see if it was actually him, he felt so nervous that he was considering asking Shawn to take him back home when he turned to him.

"Well kid, I'm gonna find someone to talk to, you might as well do the same".

"Can't I just stay with you? I feel like most of the guys round here probably hate my guts".

"Don't be stupid, besides you'll never know unless you speak to them won't ya?"

"I guess".

"Off ya go then".

Shawn headed one way while Jason went the opposite, he wasn't too keen on meeting anyone, most were ignoring him although a 'hello' and slap on the back from Val Venis improved his confidence a little, he headed deeper into the backstage area and found in the middle of two arguing Scotsmen.

"Sorry guys, wasn't watching where I was going".

"Ah, no worries lad" the bald one replied. "Wait, are you Jason Cena?"

"That's what everyone calls me".

"Nice to meet ye" the bald one shook his hand. "Ah'm Rory McAllister, and this here's ma cousin Robbie".

"AH'M ROBBIE!" Screamed the other one as Jason held out his hand causing the teen to jump.

"Is he… is he always like that?"

"Aye, Robbie! Calm down!" Rory yelled slapping his cousin across the face.

"He lets you do that?"

"To be honest, Ah think he likes it, anyway, we were wondering, with ye being a former champ an' all, what advice could ye gie us to win the tag titles?"

"Well, I dunno why you're asking me, but the only advice I could give ya is go out, start a few fights, raise a little hell, sooner or later you'll get the belts".

"Ah see, well thanks lad, see ye around eh?"

"Yeah, take care guys".

"AH'M ROBBIE!"

Jason laughed as the Highlanders headed off, slightly cheered up he walked around the backstage area, a few of the guys talked to him, he also apologised to Eugene for some of the comments he'd made about him, Eugene accepted then introduced Jason to his mentor 'Hacksaw' Jim Duggan.

"Hey Hacksaw, do that thing you do".

"What thing?"

"You know, what Lita is".

"Oh, you mean…. HOOOOOOOO!"

Jason laughed then felt a pair of hands grab him from behind and found himself face-to-face with the Ho in question and her boyfriend Edge.

"You think you're a funny guy don't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say funny…"

"Shut up! All night long people have been making a big deal about you being here, so I figured I'd come and see what the fuss is and what do I find? A sad little loser hanging around with all the freaks because they're the only people more pathetic than you are!"

Jason took a step back and wiped the spittle off his face.

"Firstly, say it don't spray it, secondly, you get in my face like that again and I will rip your vocal chords right out of your damn throat!"

Ooooh, tough words coming for a guy who ran crying when his brother turned on him, when my brother turned on me I went and kicked his ass!"

"Well considering your brother is a creepy little…"

"You know what I think? I think you're just a scared little kid who just tried to piggy back his way to the top, and once that failed you ran away like a little bitch!"

"Well if anyone knows about bitches it's you".

"Kid, if you don't shut up right now I will slap the taste right out of your mouth!"

"Really? Go right ahead, and make it a good one because it will be the last thing you ever do!"

Edge stared him down then turned and walked off, Jason smirked then yelled after him.

"It's true then? Lita does have more balls than you!"

Edge responded by flipping him off and disappearing round a corner, Jason laughed to himself, if anything this little trip to RAW was helping him get his attitude back, it was a start.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in".

Jason grinned then turned round.

"I wondered when I was gonna see you again Randy".

The 'Legend Killer' and World Heavyweight champion stepped forward.

"Nice to see you again kid, how long has it been?"

"Jeez, since Wrestlemania twenty I think".

"That long? Where did the time go?"

"Yeah I know, I was gonna ask how you've been doing but that belt over your shoulder says it all".

"Yeah, I'd ask you but considering what's happened… you holding up alright?"

"About as good as I can, all things considering".

Randy nodded. "Look Jason, I know you and I ain't that close and even though me and your brother go way back together, in fact we're still close now, I don't condone what he did to you".

"Nice to know someone doesn't".

"Look kid, a lot of people feel for you right now, even if they won't admit it".

Jason didn't reply, Randy patted him on the shoulder.

"Look Jason, I gotta go, but if you ever need help or anything give me a call OK?"

"Yeah, thanks Randy".

"Don't mention it, see ya around".

Jason sighed and headed off, he was hoping to find Shawn, maybe get a ride home, he bumped into someone, before he could even apologise he heard the guy mutter. "Oh great!" And saw Paul London glaring at him, he stared back into Paul's eyes and saw disdain, hatred and maybe a little pity, he stepped out of his way, muttered an apology and kept walking, he looked back over his shoulder and saw Paul still looking after him, his expression was softer but he could still see traces of dislike, they stared at each other for a while before Paul walked off.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Jason gave a small smile and turned to the diva. "Hey psycho bitch, what's up?"

Victoria laughed. "Not much, what brings you to the A-show?"

"Shawn wanted to visit some friends, brought me along for the ride".

"Where's Mara?"

"Right now? LA probably, we had a fight and she went back to her parents".

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be".

"What was it about?"

"Well, she says she just needs time with her parents, but I think it's cause I've been a little unbalanced since… you know".

"Yeah…"

"I don't blame her really, I was getting really bad, almost hit her once".

Victoria put a hand on his shoulder, it'll work itself out, you're a nice kid, once you clear your head you'll be fine".

"You think?"

"Yeah, you'll work things out, just do one thing. Call her tonight when you get back and apologise, the sooner you do it the easier it'll be".

"I'll do that…. Thanks".

"No problem" she replied hugging him. "See you around".

Jason continued to look for Shawn, eventually he found him sitting with none other that the Nature Boy Ric Flair.

"Hey kid, wanna hang with the old timers for a while?"

"Sure, maybe I might learn something".

"Oh I think you will, so Ric you were saying".

"OK where was I? Oh yeah, now the fourth time I became World champion…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Jason and Shawn finally got back home, the trip to RAW had, had somewhat of an effect on Jason, he had cheered up considerably during the night and had enjoyed talking with Ric, they went in and went to their respective rooms. Jason grabbed his phone and took a deep breath before dialling Mara's number, as luck would have it she answered.

"Hello… hello…. Hello?"

Jason tried to force out some words but none came, he hung up the phone and sighed before throwing it away, he pulled the covers of his bed over him and went to sleep thinking of any way to salvage his life.

**End of Chapter**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just when they think they have the answers I change the questions, then again even I think this chapter was a waste, but hey I think everyone and their dog knows what I'm leading up to eventually… or am I? Anyway the good news is I'll have more time to finish this now that my school decided that I ain't worth a damn to them (Yes, I'm looking for sympathy, how pathetic am I?)_

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hello, welcome back, I have nothing to say, let's get started._

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Fifty Six-Who Are You?**

Jason Cena watched the TV in silence, he had been doing that a lot lately but tonight was different, it was No Way Out and Shawn was attempting to gain revenge on his behalf against John, the teen could care less to be honest, that chapter of his life was over. Eighteen years old and already his dream job had turned into a nightmare, fate really could stick it to you at times. He gave a small grin as Shawn started to gain the upper hand in the match, deep down he was rooting for Shawn, he just didn't want to show it to the world, Shawn was now in full control and was going for Sweet Chin Music with the referee down, Jason noticed John wrapping the chain around his fist as he got up, Shawn started forward but Jason already knew what was coming. Chain to the gut, chain to the head, cover… three count. So much for revenge, John seemed to feel that way too as he taunted Shawn before doing the same to Mara at ringside, she merely responded with a look of pure hatred, even though they weren't speaking right now Jason had to hand it to her, she was sticking to her guns and standing up for him in his absence, she even tore new Smackdown announcer JBL (how he got the job Jason didn't even want to know) a new one for calling Jason a coward for no-showing and seemingly jumping to ECW, how that leaked out was anyone's guess although he had a good idea about who was responsible. John had finished celebrating and was walking up the aisle, he paused and stared right into the camera as though looking right at Jason, then winked and walked off, Jason frowned.

"_So much for revenge"_ he thought again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Jason pulled back the covers of his bed, it was the end of yet another crappy day, at least he only had a week or so before he went to ECW and got to wrestle again, even if Mara wasn't going to be by his side this time… Mara, despite the current state of the relationship and the lone-wolf mentality he was giving off, he really missed her, he missed her smile, he missed her hugs, he missed the way she tried to cheer him up when he was down, and God knows he needed that now. He would never admit it around anyone, not because he was ashamed to show weakness but because he still felt that slight twinge of betrayal whenever he thought of her, he sighed and pulled the covers over his head, maybe things would look different in the morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Begin dream-

Jason opened his eyes to find… blackness. Blackness all around, there was a small bit of light which seemed to be focused on him, he took a few minutes to try and register where he was but couldn't. He heard footsteps in the shadows.

"Hello? Hello is anyone there?"

There was no answer but the footsteps stopped.

"Hello? Anyone there? I need some help…"

"Got that right" replied a voice, it was cold, taunting and, strangely, familiar.

"Yeah, I'm lost, I don't know where I am…" again Jason was cut off.

"I believe what you should be saying is 'I don't know WHO I am'".

Jason stopped in confusion, he could see an outline in the shadows but that was about it, the voice he heard was very familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Who are you?"

A laugh. "I was about to ask you the same thing" was the taunting reply, Jason started to get mad.

"Look buddy, are you gonna stop talking in riddles and help me?"

"I can only help if you want to be helped".

"Again with the riddles, come out of the shadows so I can see you".

Even in the darkness he could make out a shrug. "Alright then" the figure walked forward, as he came into the light Jason almost freaked, he was looking at himself! Right down to the shoes he wore it was a mirror image, fighting his confusion and fear he spoke again.

"Who… who are you?"

"I'm you" was the simple response. "Or, I WAS you".

"Was?"

"Yeah, I was you, before you lost me".

"Look, can you at least make sense here? How could I have lost you if you're me?"

"Well I'm not so much you as a part of you".

"One more riddle and I'll rip out your vocal chords".

"Please, you couldn't if you tried, anyway, you want an answer?"

"Damn right".

"Fine, I am, or was, you're passion".

"My passion?"

"Yes" A smile. "You're passion, you're will to compete, the thing that drove you on whenever you set foot in the ring, the thing that helped you take Shawn Michaels to the limit and go through those three guys back at Survivor Series".

"My… passion?"

"Yes".

"So how did I 'lose' you?"

"Simple, the day you said you were done, that you didn't want to go back to Smackdown, was the day you lost me".

"What? Yeah right, I'm still passionate about what I do, why do you think I took the ECW offer?"

There was another cold laugh. "I know exactly why you took it and there was nothing to do with me in it, the reason you took it was to keep away from John".

"You… you don't know what I'm talking about".

"Well I wouldn't since I'm you would I? Anyway as I was saying, you have lost me".

"And I say I haven't!"

"Believe me you have, that empty feeling you have now… yes that look says you know what I'm talking about, but that feeling has nothing to do with John, or Mara for that matter, you have that feeling because you have no passion, no will, no drive".

"I'm still as determined as I ever was".

A shake of the head. "No, no you're not, if you were then you would have stayed on Smackdown and fought back against John…"

"Hold it! You know damn well I can't do that because…"

"Because of the promise to Mom, I know, but think of this, do you think Mom would have wanted you to be like this? To wallow in self pity? To force everyone else in your life away? Including the best thing in your life?"

"I take it you mean Mara?"

"Yes, you forced her away with how you've been acting".

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't miss her every minute of every day?"

"I know you miss her, I also know that you're too scared to talk to her".

Jason tried to reply but couldn't think of what to say.

"Anyway, about Mom, yes you… and John, promised her you'd never fight each other, and who broke it? Not you, so who do you think Mom would be mad at? And don't you think she'd want you to stand up for yourself?"

Jason didn't reply.

"What was it she always said? If you don't stand up for yourself no-one else will, so Jason, it's real simple, who are you? Are you the Jason Cena who stands up for himself? Or the Jason Cena who shuts himself away from the world and cowers for the rest of his life?"

Jason frowned. "Why should I listen to you? You're just a dream".

"Maybe, but I'm a dream that knows the truth, now, decision time, are you going back?" The hand was held out.

Jason smiled. "I dunno, are you gonna come back to me?"

Another smile, this one was warm. "I just might".

Jason took the hand, the two stared into each others eyes for ages then…

"Oh by the way, you do realise you need to talk to Mara right?"

"Yeah".

"Good, now it's time for me to go, and time for you to wake up…"

-End dream-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"… Jason, Jason wake up".

Jason slowly propped himself up on one elbow and stared at Rebecca.

"That was the weirdest dream I ever had".

"What? Never mind, I need you to get up and watch Cameron for a while".

"Sure".

"Thanks".

Jason got dressed and headed downstairs, as he did he couldn't help but notice how different he felt this morning, he hadn't felt this way since… he thought about the dream, it couldn't be could it? He sat down next to Cameron in the kitchen and slowly felt something that hadn't been there before for a while return, it was a will, a will to compete, a will to go out and tear the house down in front of thousands of people. Yet, with this will came something else, this was an urge, an urge for vengeance, an urge for retribution against the person who had taken him out. Despite the anger that was rising he smiled, he couldn't wait to see the look on Shawn's face when he told him to book two tickets to Smackdown.

And he damn sure couldn't wait to see John's face when he got there.

**End of Chapter**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There ya go, unlike the legend that is the Boogeyman Jason's coming back! Has John unleashed something that he can't control? Does this mean no ECW? And will he reunite with Mara? All will be revealed… as soon as I figure out how to put it in writing. See ya then!_

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Wassup? Welcome back once again. Coming up: Jason returns to Smackdown, what will happen between him and John? Will he make amends with Mara? And will the rest of the roster welcome him back? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Fifty Seven-Welcome Back!**

"Well kid" smirked Shawn. "Welcome home".

Welcome home indeed, despite the fact it had only been a month since he had left Smackdown felt like a whole new world to Jason, not that he'd seen much, as soon as they'd arrived Shawn had smuggled the teen in through the back of the arena and into his locker room without anyone seeing. That was phase one, the rest of the night included, seeing the GM Teddy Long, apologising to half the locker room, reconciling with his girlfriend and, most important, confront a certain brother of his. Since Sunday night Jason had been thinking about nothing else but meeting his brother face-to-face, something told him that when it happened there wouldn't be much talking, in fact he'd seen a poster advertising Smackdown at the airport that featured John, the mere sight of that had made his blood boil, he was really looking forward to getting his hands on him. But first…

"Right, remember what we gotta do tonight".

"Gotcha, I'll go get the guys and talk to them for you, then you apologise and we'll work from there, plus we find Teddy and see if he WANTS you back, although I'm pretty sure he does, and we take care of your brother".

"Do we have an opening for that?"

"Yeah, knowing him he's gonna go out and brag about beating me, I'll go out and interrupt him then you can come do whatever".

"Sounds like a plan, all we gotta do is follow it, just do me one favour".

"What?"

"If I start going too crazy try and stop me, OK?"

"Sure, though I'd rather be well away from you if you do lose it".

Jason laughed. "Look, normally I'd want to settle this as soon as I can, but I've got plans for that backstabbing…"

"Plans that involve a certain spectacle in Chicago coming up?" Asked Shawn, cutting off the profanities that he guessed were coming.

"You read my mind, then again if Teddy doesn't let me come back he better have some damn good security".

Before Shawn could reply there was a knock on the door, he and Jason went silent.

"Shawn? Are you in here?" It was Mara, Jason ducked into the shower as Shawn opened the door.

"Hey there! How you doing?"

"I'm fine, who were you talking to just then?"

"What? Oh… I was on the phone to… Kevin".

"Kevin?"

"Yeah… Kevin Nash, I had it on speaker cause I was getting my gear out of my bag" he pointed over to the corner, sighing inwardly with relief when he saw that Jason had been smart enough to take his bag into the shower with him. "So, what's up?"

"I came to ask if you were competing tonight".

"Probably not, I brought my gear just in case".

"OK, cause I was going to ask Teddy to give me a match tonight, seeing as Jason's heading to ECW I figured I might as well wrestle as well as manage you since you don't compete as much as he does. How is he?"

"As good as ever, cheering up a little though".

"That's good, tell him I asked about him".

"I'll make sure he gets the message".

"Thanks, oh and one more thing, I'm staying at the same hotel as you, any chance of a lift to the airport tomorrow?"

"Need you ask?"

"Thanks again, see you later".

"Bye" called Shawn closing the door, Jason came out of the shower behind him. "You really do need to talk to her".

"I know".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the night went pretty much the same way, Jason ducking into the shower whenever someone came to talk to Shawn, no-one managed to figure out he was there so so far the plan was going well, Shawn had been asking most of the guys talking to him to come to a 'meeting' later on in the night, something Jason wasn't feeling too good about. Mara had gotten her match, she was facing Jillian Hall, one of the few girls on Smackdown who could wrestle, Jason watched it from bell to bell smiling when Mara emerged victorious with, of all things, an F-U, just as the match finished there was another knock on the door, Jason dived into the shower while Shawn greeted whoever it was.

"Hey Teddy, good to see ya".

"Good to see you too playa, what did ya need to speak to me about?"

"Actually I'm not the one who wants to speak to you…"

"It's me" said Jason, stepping out of the shower, Teddy looked as though he'd seen a ghost but collected himself quickly.

"You? What the hell are you doing here? The last I heard you were jumping to ECW!"

"Yeah well… I need a favour".

"Why should I grant you anything?"

"Because if you do then you have my word that I won't jump to ECW, in fact I won't go anywhere unless I'm traded or you end my contract".

Teddy thought this over. "Alright, what is this favour?"

"I need you to make a match".

"I see, what would that match be?"

"I want my so-called brother, in the ring at Wrestlemania!"

"OK, I make this match and you go nowhere?"

"Right, although I have to go to ECW on Tuesday to tell Heyman that I ain't joining".

"Fair enough playa, I'll have the paperwork done and at Wrestlemania it will be the battle of the Cena's, Jason and John, one-on-one. Shall I tell him?"

"No, I think I'd like to be the one to break it too him, if that's alright with you".

"So long as ya don't go too crazy".

"Crazy? Me? What are talking about?"

Teddy laughed. "Alright playa, see ya later, welcome back".

"Good to be back" replied Jason, Teddy left and Shawn turned back to him.

"Told ya he'd want ya back".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after Teddy had left John's music hit in the arena, Jason felt his fists clench but smirked at the same time, he almost had him, he just had to stick to the plan and he would get his hands on John. Shawn stuck his head into the locker room.

"I've talked to the guys at the entranceway, when I give the signal they're gonna hit the music then he's all yours".

Jason nodded. "You tell them what music to play?"

"Yup" Shawn grinned. "Good choice by the way".

"I thought you'd like it".

"Oh, and the pyro guys are gonna be in position as well".

"Good, now if all goes well then Johnny boy won't know what hit him".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the ring, John had grabbed a mic.

"You know, if there's on thing that I've been proving these past few weeks it's that talk is cheap, last Sunday I stepped in the ring with Shawn Michaels, now Shawn was saying how he was gonna get revenge on me for what I did to my brother, like I said, talk is cheap, not only did I beat him I practically squashed him and left him lying at my feet in a pool of his own blood. Then there was Mara Daniels, the girlfriend fighting her boyfriend's battle, she said she was gonna get revenge but she just stood there and watched while I beat Shawn Michaels to within an inch of his life! Once again talk is cheap, I however have done everything I've said I would do, I beat Shawn Michaels, I put down my brother I have left everyone in my way in a battered heap! Now this brings me to one person and that person is Rey Mysterio, our number one contender for Wrestlemania, now Rey, you claim to never back down from a challenge, so why don't you come down here and put that title shot on the line so I can take what's mine, that being your WWE title shot a Wrestlemania! Because…"

Shawn's music hit to interrupt John's tirade and HBK came out with a mic, before he could get a word out John cut him off.

"What do you want? It's over between us Shawn! I put you down last Sunday! It's finished, now if you don't mind I have a title shot to earn so…"

"That's just what I want to talk about, ya see Johnny boy, Rey Mysterio ain't coming out here tonight, and the reason he ain't coming out is because you already have a dance partner for Wrestlemania!"

"What? You again? Shawn I kicked your ass not five days ago! Why should I do it again at Wrestlemania when I have so many better things to do?"

"John, it's true, you beat me at No Way Out, but the thing is, who said it was me you would be facing?"

"Oh, are you telling me you've got one of you're old buddies from the clique to come back? Kevin Nash? Nah he'd blow his hamstring picking up the phone! Scott Hall? He's in rehab somewhere! X-Pac? A certain film he made pretty much sums up how he's doing! Oh, I know! It's Marty Jannety isn't it? Wait, his parole officer won't give him permission to wrestle! Please Shawn, stop insulting my intelligence and tell me it's you!"

"I can't, love to, but can't, however I CAN introduce you to you're Wrestlemania opponent, hit his music!"

The old DX music hit causing both John and the crowd to go into a confused silence before entering different stages of freaking out as Jason Cena stepped through the curtain! John couldn't believe as Jason calmly strolled to the ring flexing his fists, as he got on the apron John seemed to beg off and back away, as Jason got in the ring he charged forward but Jason took him down! Jason began unloading with right hands on his brother until John pushed him away and jumped to his feet, he went to throw a punch but Jason tackled him and ran him back into a corner before opening up again, a few referee's came down to break it up but Jason threw them out of the ring, this allowed John to come out of the corner with a clothesline to knock him down, he stomped on Jason then picked him up, he went for the F-U but Jason escaped and went for one of his own, John grabbed the top-rope to stop it but Jason merely threw him all the way to the floor. He rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair, he swung for John's head but he ducked and the chair smacked into the ringpost, John kicked Jason in the gut and tried to slam his head into the steps but Jason blocked it and slammed John off them before clotheslining him over the crowd barrier. John jumped back to his feet but chose to walk away, Jason went to follow but felt a hand on his shoulder, he spun round to see Shawn standing there with a look which read 'enough', he nodded and returned to the ring to grab the mic John had dropped.

"Surprised to see me bro?" he yelled as John continued to leave. "What's the matter? Don't you wanna play? You can't run forever John, in fact, the way I see it you have less than a month to get ready, because at Wrestlemania I'm gonna finish what you started!"

Jason dropped the mic as the DX music played again, he and Shawn set off the pyro's as John looked on from the crowd, wondering how his luck had got so bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Two down, two to go"_ Thought Jason as he walked back to the locker room, this time he was headed to the main one, where all the other guys were so he could apologise, if they forgave him or not was up to them so long as he made the effort. He and Shawn walked through the door causing the room to slip into silence, Shawn slapped him on the back and sat down, all eyes were on him, he took a deep breath.

"Right, there's no easy way to say this but I'm gonna try anyway, since I first came here a year ago and became a member of this roster you guys have gone out of your way to make me feel welcome, we've partied, hung out and generally acted like a bunch of regular guys together, you all looked out for me as you did for each other, I can remember the time we all came out to beat the crap out of the cabinet together, I also remember how you all flooded the ring the night I beat JBL, for the first time in ages I had friends who I could count on to watch my back and who knew they could count on me".

He paused to survey the room, they were all listening, some intently, some were trying to give the impression they weren't but they all were.

"Well… you know what they say about too much of a good thing, a few months back I made a mistake, I made the mistake of choosing my brother over the people I considered my friends even though I knew it was the wrong choice, since then I'm not ashamed to admit I became an asshole, a cut ties with most, if not all, of you, I even tried to end the careers of two of you" he gestured to Miz and Spanky. "So I stand here before you all now, to say I'm sorry, not because I want forgiveness, but because I truly am sorry, for what I did, for how I acted and for what I became, you don't have to forgive me, I know I probably don't deserve it, but I'm sorry, for everything".

He stopped and surveyed the room again, they were all staring at him in silence, then Ken Kennedy stood up.

"You certainly got one thing right kid, you are an asshole, thing is, so am I, come to think of it I don't know if there's anyone in this room who hasn't acted like an asshole at some point, so for what it's worth, I do forgive you" he held out his hand.

"Thanks Ken" Jason shook it, then something happened that caught Jason by surprise, all the guys in the room stood up and came forward to shake his hand, the last two to do so were Miz and Spanky, they came forward still looking indecisive.

"Nice speech" said Spanky.

"I try".

"Yeah well it's gonna take more than that to get us to forgive you" said Miz.

"I wouldn't expect anything less".

"Yeah, but I'll tell ya what, we'll forgive you if you do one thing".

"What?"

"You go out there at Wrestlemania and kick the ever loving piss out of your brother, you do that, and we're cool, OK?"

Jason smirked. "That simple? OK then".

Shawn came over. "That wasn't hard was it?"

"Not really".

"Good, cause we got one more thing to do tonight".

"Let me guess, Mara?"

"Yup".

"Can't I just stay here?"

"Come on" Shawn muttered dragging him out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later Jason stood outside the divas locker room trying to gain the courage to knock on the door, unlike earlier he had no idea what he was going to say, Shawn was standing just out of sight prompting him on, he sighed and knocked, hoping slightly that Mara wouldn't be the one to open the door, it wasn't although the person who did was little better.

"What the hell do you want?" Asked Ashley, fixing him with a glare, she never had forgiven him for taking out her boyfriend.

"Yeah… hi, is Mara there?"

"Yeah".

"She's not busy is she? Cause I could always come back…"

"Mara! It's for you!"

"Later" he finished.

Mara came to the door, her eyes widened slightly when she saw Jason, but she took it in stride.

"I'll take it from here Ash".

Ashley nodded and walked away, closing the door behind her leaving Jason and Mara alone, except for Shawn standing out of Mara's eyeshot egging Jason on more.

"Uhhh… hi".

"Hi".

"Saw your match earlier, congratulations".

"Thanks, you back for good then?"

"So it would seem, I kinda told Teddy I'd only leave if he made me".

"That's good".

"Yeah" he replied. _"Damn! This is starting to sound like a bad dating movie! Better just up and say it"._

"Look" he said trying to piece together the words. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for how I've been acting and I miss you".

"You do?"

"Yes, and I'm not just saying that, I really have missed you".

She smiled. "I've missed you too".

"Really?"

"Really".

"So, damn this is hard, do I get one last chance?"

"I dunno, do you deserve it?" She teased.

"No, but I promise I'll try my best, no pity parties, no sulking and damn sure no more running, I'm back for good and I want to make everything right".

"Then you get one more chance" said Mara pulling him into a hug, he smiled as he returned it.

"I've missed this".

"So have I, when do you want me to move back in?"

"Well, we'll have to ask Rebecca but probably next week, oh and do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Tune into ECW on Tuesday".

"Why?"

"Well, I gotta give Paul Heyman my answer".

And something told him Paul Heyman wouldn't let him walk away with a simple 'no'.

**End of Chapter**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, there ya go, he's back and he's back in green and black, yes he's now a degenerate. Anyway will Paul Heyman let Jason walk away from ECW? Find out next time._

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hi Everyone and welcome back to the Fanfic that thinks that would like to wish Kurt Angle good luck in TNA, Angle vs. Joe anyone? Last time we saw Jason return to Smackdown and immediately try for revenge against John. Coming up: Jason heads to ECW to give Paul Heyman his answer, will the ECW representative let Jason leave with a simple no for an answer? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Fifty Eight-E-C-DUB!**

"I still don't see why you felt you had to come too" muttered Jason.

The teen was sitting in a rental car with Shawn right outside the Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City; Jason was there to give Paul Heyman his answer, Shawn had suddenly insisted to come along as well.

"Something in my gut tells me that Heyman might pull something".

"You sure it's not indigestion?"

"Very funny, remember the plan?"

"Yeah, I go in, you stay out here with the car, I get out ASAP".

"Good, and if you ain't back in fifteen minutes?"

"Then you come in all guns blazing and help me out".

"Right, now get going".

Jason nodded and hopped out of the car, he casually strolled into the arena and out of sight, Shawn hopped out of the car and pulled his hood up to cover his face, after sitting on the car for a few minutes his attention was caught by someone coming out a side door of the arena flanked by two heavily armoured security guards, he seemed to be having an agitated conversation over the phone, Shawn pulled his hood up further and got closer.

"… Don't see why I should go through with this, it's pretty damn obvious he's gonna say no, and for me to act like I don't know that will make me look like an idiot!"

Whatever the guy on the other end said it seemed to relax Heyman a little.

"OK, fine, yeah I think I could pull that off, uh huh, I know just the guy to do it, I'll get him now".

Heyman and his guards turned and headed back in, Shawn frowned, his gut feeling was right, Heyman was going to pull something and it wasn't gonna be good for the kid, then again Heyman probably hadn't figured on him being there, trouble was he had to get inside before he could help Jason.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the building Jason was walking around waiting for Heyman to go out and kick the show off, he was keeping to himself away from the other ECW stars although a couple of them acknowledged he was there. He heard the ECW music hit signalling the start of the show, moments later Heyman's music hit and he made his way out with the crowd cheering him as though he was the second coming or something, Jason merely smirked, not long now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the ring Heyman had grabbed a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, since Extreme Championship Wrestling was reborn you have bared witness to some of the greatest, extremist and bloodiest battles ever seen in an ECW ring, you have seen some of the greatest names in ECW history put on the greatest performances in ECW… alright, I admit it, I'm lying through my teeth, being under the thumb of Mr. McMahon does have it's disadvantages and a toned down ECW is one of them. However, while the 'Extreme' has been toned down the 'Wrestling' is stronger than ever! You have seen performers like RVD, Sabu and Kurt Angle show why they are the best wrestlers of their generation. But I, the Messiah of ECW, have once again upstaged myself, you see while you people may enjoy seeing the originals tear the house down I have been working towards the future of ECW, in a matter of moments you will see two of the greatest young superstars in the US go one-on-one for the reborn ECW TV title, so ladies and gentlemen, I give you, firstly, from Chicago Illinois, he is a graduate of the 'Steel Domain' wrestling school and a former Ring of Honor champion…. I give you C… M… PUNK!"

CM Punk's music hit and he came out to an ovation almost equal to Heyman's, he entered the ring and shook hands with Heyman before waiting for Jason.

"Now ladies and gentlemen my second acquisition and his opponent, from Boston Massachusetts, the youngest ever person to ever hold a WWE title, he holds victories over such stars as JBL, Kurt Angle and Shawn Michaels, he is… Jason Cena!"

The DX music hit and Jason came down to ringside, one thing that stuck out was that he was wearing his street clothes, some of the smarter ECW fans realised what this meant and started booing while Jason grabbed a mic.

"Thank you Paul Heyman for that introduction, and may I say it is honestly a privilege to be in an ECW ring, although it would be more so if this was the original ECW rather than this watered down Vince McMahon version!"

Some fans cheered this remark, he drew a little confidence from it and turned back to Heyman.

"Now I will say this, three weeks ago I was down on my luck and I thought I'd never work again, then I got a call from Paul Heyman offering me a job here in ECW saying he could give me the opportunities Smackdown never could, and for that, thank you. But, recent events taken into account, no disrespect to you Paul, you fans… and especially not you Punk". He laughed inwardly at how that came out. "But after what's happened recently between me and my brother, I have to turn down this offer". Major boo's from the ECW crowd. "I'm sorry, but the situation between me and my brother has to end, maybe I'll be back another time but, for now, I'm sorry but no".

Heyman looked a little upset by this, Punk seemed disappointed he wouldn't be having a match, Heyman shook off his look quickly.

"Very well Jason, I understand and respect your decision, I wish you the best of luck against your brother, something tells me you're gonna need it".

"Thank you".

Jason turned and left the ring and began making his way to the back, but just as he reached the stage what seemed like the whole ECW roster came out to block his path, he sighed, then gave a small laugh and raised the mic.

"How did I know you weren't gonna let me just walk away?"

"Well I have become quite predictable, you see what you have to realise is that if you say no to me then you are insulting me, and if you are insulting me then you are insulting every ECW wrestler and every single ECW fan, and I'll be damned if I let that happen! You were advertised to wrestle tonight and you will do that, and seeing as how you turned down wrestling CM Punk, then I am forced to choose another opponent for you".

As Heyman finished the ECW guys began walking forward, forcing Jason to back up towards the ring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn glared at the monitor, he knew something like this would happen but he couldn't get out there to stop it with all the security around, he had managed to slip inside the building but couldn't manage to find a way out to the ring. Suddenly he saw one of Paul Heyman's two security guards walking down the corridor, and idea forming, he walked toward him.

"Hey buddy…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the ECW roster had backed Jason all the way to the ring causing him to climb back in, once he did they all surrounded it, trapping him inside. Heyman raised the mic.

"Well Jason now that you're back in the ring I'd like to inform you that instead of wrestling CM Punk you are now in an Extreme lumberjack match! And your opponent is… THE SANDMAN!"

Sandman's music hit and he began to enter through the crowd, Heyman left the ring, Punk went to follow but Jason stopped him.

"He's gonna do the same to you someday".

Punk didn't reply and left wit Heyman, he went backstage while Heyman stayed onstage, his two security guards came out to join him, Sandman entered the ring guzzling down a beer and holding a kendo stick, he went face-to-face with Jason then spit the beer into his face, Jason reeled away for a second allowing Sandman to bring the stick down over his head! Jason went down and Sandman began wearing him out with the stick, after hitting Jason at least a dozen times Sandman backed up and let him stand, he raised the stick again causing Jason to raise his hands in a blocking stance but he kicked the teen in the gut and hit a few right hands before clotheslining him to the outside where the ECW lumberjacks mugged him, even Trinity got some shots in before he was rolled back in, Sandman came forward and hit him in the ribs before giving the teen the white Russian legsweep with the stick, he covered but Jason kicked out, Sandman grinned and called for the ECW guys to throw in some more weapons and soon the ring was littered with trashcans, chairs, sticks and signs.

Sandman picked up a trashcan lid and waited for Jason to stand, he ran forward but the teen dodged sideways causing him to fly over the top-rope, unlike when Jason went outside the other wrestlers just stood aside while he got up and back in the ring. Jason met him as he came in with a few stomps before picking him up and whipping him and hitting an elbow, he picked up two trashcan lids and hit Sandman with the a couple of times before wrapping both of them round his head, he picked up the kendo stick but Test jumped up on the apron, the teen swung for him allowing Sandman to get up and hit him with a trashcan, he put the can over Jason's head and smashed it with the stick a few times before hitting a big shot to knock him down, he climbed to the second rope and went to hit an elbow drop on the can but Jason slipped out causing Sandman to crash through it, Jason grabbed a chair and hit Sandman in the head with it before legdropping it into his face, he covered but Sandman kicked out.

Jason got up and grabbed a stop sign, he smashed it over Sandman's head and dropped it before picking up a trashcan, that also was smashed over his head before the teen grabbed Sandman's own kendo stick and busted it over Sandman's head, he covered but Sandman kicked out again. Jason picked him up and tried a whip, it was reversed but he ducked a clothesline and caught Sandman with a forearm before nipping up straight away and posing for the crowd, who responded by booing even harder, he waited for Sandman to start getting up and went to hit the ropes but the lumberjacks pulled him out and began beating him down again, before picking him up for Balls Mahoney to hit his punch combo before rolling Jason back in for Sandman to hit a piledriver, he covered but Jason kicked out.

Sandman stomped Jason down and hit him with a chair, he then called for his ECW partners to get him something, that something turned out to be a table, they slipped it in to him while he hit Jason with the chair again, he set the table up and climbed to the top-rope, he was just about to jump but Jason suddenly kicked out on the table and knocked the referee into the ropes causing Sandman to crotch himself on the top-rope! Jason climbed up after him and threw him down, he missed the table but crashed to the mat, Jason tried to follow with a frog splash but Sandman moved Jason forward rolled to his feet and Sandman charged but the teen hit a powerslam! He covered but Sandman kicked out, the ECW fans began booing and chanting 'SAME OLD SHIT!' As Jason waited for Sandman to get up to his knees, suddenly he grabbed a trashcan at him; he caught it only for the teen to hit the shining wizard on the can right into his face! He covered but Sandman kicked out again.

Jason smirked as he began to take full control, he backed Sandman into a corner and whipped him, it was reversed and Jason smacked into the opposite corner, Sandman charged but Jason dodged causing Sandman to hit the corner hard, he reeled backwards and Jason hit a dragon suplex for a two-count, he slammed Sandman and climbed to the top-rope, he went for a cross-body but Sandman rolled through into a pin for a two-count, they both jumped up and Sandman went for a clothesline but the teen ducked and hit a big superkick, he bridged into a pin but only got two. They got up in separate corners and Jason charged across the ring with a stinger splash, Sandman staggered out and Jason hit a neckbreaker, he called for the five-knuckle-shuffle but Tommy Dreamer came in, Jason ducked his cheap-shot and knocked him down, out of the corner of his eye the teen saw Test enter the ring, he charged but Jason realised what he was going to do and ducked causing him to smash Dreamer with a big boot! Test turned round and the teen dropped him with an impaler! This had allowed Sandman to get up and hit the teen with a chair; he covered but got a two-count.

Sandman picked the teen up and tried a whip, he went for a backdrop but the teen flipped through and landed an X-Factor! He got up and went for the five-knuckle-shuffle, paused, looked at all the ECW guys, made the DX sign, and landed it! He called for the F-U… and hit it! Before he could make the pin yet another ECW guy, Mike Knox, interfered, Jason dodged his attack and clotheslined him out of the ring, he acted like he was going to cover Sandman then spun round and dived over the ropes! He crashed down on several of the lumberjacks sending them flying, more of them came round the ring but he grabbed the nearest weapon to him and began swinging at anything that moved, several of them went down before Balls Mahoney came round, Jason threw the weapon at him but he caught it only for Jason to hit him with his own punch combo before hitting him round the head with the weapon. He turned just in time to see Trinity come flying off the top-rope, he caught her and smirked as he saw more lumberjacks coming up behind him.

"Have a nice flight Trin'".

He suddenly fell back and threw Trinity over his shoulders causing her to take out the rest of the ECW wrestlers, Sandman was starting to stir so Jason got back in the ring, he glanced at the table before calling for another F-U when Heyman's security guards entered the ring, the first one charged him only to be knocked down, the second one didn't seem that keen to fight but Jason knocked him down anyway. He turned but the first guard grabbed his legs allowing the other one to take him out, they both beat him down for a few seconds before one grabbed a chair while another picked him up, the one with the chair started forward but in a split second the one holding Jason dropped him and nailed the other one with a superkick! He then turned to Jason and took off the mask to reveal Shawn! Jason laughed as he got up while Sandman grabbed what was left of his kendo stick, he swung for Jason's head but the teen ducked and Shawn hit another superkick! Sandman didn't go down but instead spun round for Jason to lift him up and F-U him through the table! The teen covered while Shawn held the lumberjacks at bay, the referee counted… and Jason got the three!

After the bell Shawn helped Jason up but the teen shrugged him off.

"Did you have to hit me so damn hard?"

"I had to make it believable, besides you did hit me first".

Jason shrugged and the two raised the arms, further enraging the ECW crowd, they went to leave but Jason suddenly stopped, he got back in and grabbed the mic from the ring announcer.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot… ECW, if you're not down with that… we got two words for ya!"

**End of Chapter**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, there ya go, Jason has ended his association with ECW and can now focus fully on Wrestlemania and John, what will happen between now and then? We'll have to wait and see._

_R&R _

_HOO-RAH!_


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Wassup peeps? Welcome back once again! Last time we saw Jason walk in and out of ECW relatively unhurt and now able to fully focus on John, what will happen between now and Wrestlemania? The road begins now!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Fifty Nine-Back in the Groove**

John Cena was not a happy man as he stormed through the backstage area on Smackdown, how had his luck gotten so bad? Not only was Jason back but the kid had more than made his intentions clear with that attack, and now he had to face him at Wrestlemania? John Cena feared hardly anything but this was unnerving, he had been so sure that the kid was done, he would have put money on it! Now… now he was concerned, Jason had changed in the weeks he was away, that was expected of course but no-one could have predicted this, the look that Jason had given him as he left the ring last week especially shook him, that look clearly wished him nothing but a painful death, and that was something Jason Cena had never wished on anyone, even the father who had abandoned them and beat John to within an inch of his life, he would never admit it, but he wasn't looking forward to Wrestlemania.

The there was ECW, he had told Heyman to do everything in his power to make sure that the kid couldn't even walk out of that arena and the moron blew it! How easy was it? He had the kid in an extreme lumberjack match, put him against one of the most hardcore men in the history of wrestling and the kid had still pulled it out! He guessed there was no point in making a boy do a man's job, although Jason did have a history of producing miracles, maybe it wasn't that hard to believe after all, still, he wouldn't want to be Paul E. Heyman if he ever caught up with him. He sighed, he had to find away to get one over on Jason, he had to use every advantage he could get between now and Wrestlemania…

"John? John Cena?"

John frowned and turned round to see Josh Mathews, who looked as though he'd rather be anywhere but there, and a camera crew.

"… John, we were just wondering if you had anything to say about your brother's return last week?"

John frowned as if he was thinking of something to say, opened his mouth… and slapped Josh so hard he knocked him to the ground! He picked the announcer up, smirking at the split lip he had caused, and threw him into a metal door before standing over him.

"Yeah… No comment!"

Giving Josh a kick for good measure he turned and stalked off, returning to his thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Jason was just arriving in the arena with Shawn, in a stark contrast with his brother Jason was in a great mood laughing and joking and generally having a good time.

"Hey Hurricane" he said patting the man in question on the back as he walked by. Hurricane spun round.

"What did you call me?"

"Hurricane, it's your name right?"

"Look at me? Do you see a stupid green costume? Do you see any green hair? Do you see a crappy looking cape? No! You see Gregory Helms, a wrestler not a comedy act! You see the WWE Cruiserweight champion of the world! And on that, I've been meaning to talk to you about something you said".

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, before your brother decided you were deadweight, you made a comment that the Cruiserweight championship meant nothing, now, as the Cruiserweight champion… the GREATEST Cruiserweight champion of all time, I found that remark insulting…"

"Well it's not my fault that it's probably the only thing you're ever going to achieve in your career, so I don't see why you're bitter at me… as Hurricane would say, wassupwitdat?"

"Shut up! Oh, another thing I want to talk to you about, a certain move you do, the shining wizard?"

"Yeah?"

"Well if there's one thing I hate it's people stealing my moves, and then not doing them right! When I hit it they stay down! When I…"

"You know, it seems to me like you want to do something about it, so go lace up your little boots, bring your little spandex shorts, you don't have to bring that belt cause I wouldn't be seen dead with it, and I'll see you out in the ring".

Helms smirked. "You're on".

Jason returned the smirk. "Good, on by the way, if you ain't down with getting your ass kicked, me and Shawn got two words for ya…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later Jason was with Shawn in the locker room lacing up his boots, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in… Mara!"

When he saw her Jason jumped up and gave her a hug.

"Whoa! What's with the welcome?"

"I've missed you" he said simply.

"He has" said Shawn. "Since Rebecca said you could move back in he's talked about you non-stop, except when we had to go to New York".

"Yeah I saw that, you looked like you hadn't been away".

Jason grinned. "It's a gift, you got your stuff?"

"It's at the hotel, I take it you're competing tonight?"

"No rest for the wicked, you gonna be my manager again?"

"What do you think? Who have you got?"

"The artist formerly known as the Hurricane, he's a little upset with me stealing his move and insulting his belt".

"He better be ready for an ass kicking then".

"Just what I was thinking, little Gregory is gonna feel… well, like he's been in a hurricane".

Mara groaned. "Well the bad jokes mean you got your sense of humour back".

"Yup, I got the humour, I got the talent, I'm back and I'm here to stay".

There was a knock on the door and Josh Mathews poked his head in.

"Any chance of an interview Jason?"

"Sorry Josh, I don't feel like speaking to the press right no… wait, what happened to you?"

"I had a run-in with your brother".

Jason's eyes narrowed. "That bastard needs to get what's coming to him".

"Well he's gonna get it a Wrestlemania" said Shawn, the change in Jason's personality never failed to catch him off guard, he'd be the happiest guy on the planet and all you had to do was mention John and his mood would go from A to Z in a heartbeat.

Jason nodded. "You're right, c'mon Mara, let's go".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason's personality had returned to the other extreme once again by the time the DX music hit, the teen smiled and laughed as he made his way down to the ring with Mara right by his side, he climbed up to the apron then jumped in over the ropes and posing, Mara stood right next to him as he set off the pyro's then hugged him form behind as he posed again, his now trademark cocky grin seemingly glued on his face. Helms' music hit and the mood in the arena changed as though the crowd could sense his all-business attitude, he entered the ring and held the Cruiserweight belt up, pointing from it to himself repeating "The greatest! The greatest!" Jason looked unimpressed, Helms handed the belt to the timekeeper and waited for the bell to ring, Mara kissed Jason on the cheek and hopped out of the ring before the ref called for the bell.

Jason and Helms circled each other for a few moments after it rang, Helms glaring a whole through Jason and the teen still sporting the cocky grin. They went to lock up but Helms quickly took Jason down with an arm-drag.

"Gotcha!" He yelled as he jumped up, Jason just grinned before rolling to his feet as well, they went to lock up again but Helms again took him down with the arm-drag.

"Gotcha again!" He yelled almost euphoric at taking Jason down, Jason laughed and pulled himself up with the ropes, he went to lock up one more time and again Helms tried an arm-drag but Jason rolled through it and hit one of his own.

"Gotcha!" He yelled causing Helms to jump up and charge him, he merely took him down with another before forward rolling to his feet, Helms tried again but Jason quickly took him down into an armbar, Helms struggled and quickly grabbed the ropes to break the hold. They got up and Jason hit a headlock takedown, Helms countered with a headscissor but Jason nipped up out of it, Helms charged but Jason sidestepped and swept his legs out from under him before pinning for a one-count, he quickly slipped behind Helms and took him down, he went for a headlock on the mat but Helms slipped out and bailed from the ring, Jason laughed but became confused when the crowd began booing, he looked around to find the cause and his smile disappeared. John was standing at the top of the aisle, staring straight at him, Jason began to get out of the ring but Helms jumped him from behind, he backed Jason up into the corner and hit a few punches before Jason reversed the position and unloaded with punches, after hitting almost a dozen Jason turned his eyes to John allowing Helms to knee him in the ribs, he punched Jason out of the corner before kicking him in the gut and hitting a running knee, he covered but Jason kicked out.

Helms quickly hit some punches on Jason while he was still down before whipping him and trying an elbow, Jason ducked and slid out of the ring then started walking up the aisle towards John, the older Cena merely stood there making a 'bring it!' Gesture, they were less than twenty paces apart and closing, just as Jason got within arms reach Helms ran up behind him and nailed him hard knocking him to the ground, he stomped on Jason a few times before dragging him back to the ring and rolling him in, he waited for Jason to stand before running through him with a clothesline, he quickly hit the ropes again and hit a neckbreaker for a two-count. The two stood back up and Helms hit a suplex and floated over for another two-count, he whipped Jason and hit him with a spinning backbreaker then pulled him up into a sitting position and driving his knees into his back several times, he picked the teen up and slammed him then hit a legdrop for another two-count as John smirked.

Helms climbed up to the second-rope and waited for Jason to stand before hitting a flying clothesline for another two and locking on a sleeper, driving his knee into Jason's spine for more emphasis, after a while he broke the hold and kicked Jason in the back before putting it on again. Jason seemed to go limp and the referee checked his arm but, as was usual, he stopped his arm from falling and fought out, he tried to whip Helms, it was reversed but he came off the ropes and hit a flying forearm, Helms started to get up quickly but Jason nipped up and began punching away, he tried a whip but Helms reversed it again and tried a flapjack but Jason shifted his weight in mid-air and hit an X-Factor! Both quickly fought back up and Jason tried another whip then hit a powerslam for a two-count, they got back up and Jason tried a suplex, Helms countered and tried one of his own but Jason landed behind him and hit a reverse DDT for another two-count, Helms retreated to a corner and Jason followed with a stinger splash before hitting a dragon suplex for yet another two. Helms went to a corner again and Jason charged him, Helms hit an elbow and went for a clothesline but the teen ducked and hit a neckbreaker but Helms kicked out again, Jason climbed to the top-rope and went for a cross-body but Helms rolled through it and grabbed his shorts! The referee counted but Jason just kicked out.

The teen jumped to his feet an shook his head. _"I really gotta stop doing that"_ he thought, Helms came up behind him and set him up for the Nightmare on Helms Street but Jason twisted out and hit the impaler! He covered but Helms got his foot on the ropes! The teen sighed in frustration before picking Helms up and slamming him and calling for the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle, he hit the ropes, paused, pointed at John and gave the DX sign with crowd adding the two words, and landed it, he called for the F-U and lifted Helms up but the Cruiserweight champ slipped behind him and hit the Nightmare on Helms Street! He covered but Jason just kicked out! Helms' hands went to his head but he quickly recovered and jumped to his feet, he called for the shining wizard and ran forward but Jason ducked the blow, jumped up and hit a shining wizard of his own! He covered… but Helms kicked out again! Jason immediately jumped up and went to the top, he came down looking for a frog splash but Helms moved, Jason popped a forward roll but only made it to his knees, Helms ran forward and went for a shining wizard but Jason ducked, lifted him up and dropped him with the F-U! He covered… and finally put Helms down for the three!

After the bell rang Jason pulled himself up to his knees, he looked down at Helms and shook his head, that was a lot harder than it should have been, he climbed to his feet and held his arms up for the crowd not noticing John coming in behind him with a chair, the older Cena swung for the fences and smirked at the smack of the steel against his brothers' back! Jason dropped to the ground screaming in pain and John lifted the chair but something stopped him from bringing it down, he turned to see Mara holding the other end of the chair, he smirked before pulling her towards him, grabbing her and literally throwing her across the ring! She landed hard but tried to get up as John grinned and raised the chair, he started towards her but Jason, who seconds earlier had been out on the ground, suddenly jumped up and speared him! John went down and dropped the chair as Jason went crazy on him with right hands! The referee, trying to restore order, went to pull Jason off but the teen jumped up and nailed him with a punch! He grabbed the chair and went to hit John but noticed Helms getting up, he spun round and almost crushed his skull with the chair! This allowed John to bail just as Jason swung for him, the teen screamed in frustration and threw the chair out of the ring at his brother but missed by miles.

The two brothers then went into a staredown, John with a mixture of anger and concern on his face and Jason, holding Mara to him, fixing his brother with a death glare. It was a long time before the staredown was broken.

**End of Chapter**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well there ya go, the tension s building going into Wrestlemania, two weeks left, what will happen? Who will gain an advantage over the other? How much more personal could it get between now and then? Find out soon! Please?_

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Wassup? Welcome back once again, last time: Jason returned to action on Smackdown by defeating Gregory Helms before once again having a physical confrontation with John. Will the two be able to avoid each other? Will the mind games continue? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Sixty-If At First…**

Jason sat deep in thought in the locker room he was sharing with Shawn and Mara, his mind was already on John and what was going to go down between the two that night, two weeks in a row since his comeback had resulted in a brawl between the two, a brawl that he had gotten the better of on both occasions, something told him that there would be another that night. Right now only Mara was in the room with him, Shawn was away talking to Teddy, the teens had been watching the show, talking and just sitting around for much of the night, Jason knew he had a match later but didn't feel like getting ready just now, he had put his gear on and gone back to watching the show.

"Who do you have tonight?" Asked Mara.

"Tatanka" he replied as KC James and Idol Stevens came out to the ring for match.

"You sure you shouldn't be getting ready?"

"Relax, it's not for a while yet, besides you never know when HE might try something".

"I think you're being a little paranoid" she said as Scotty's music hit signalling the entrance of him and Funaki, Jason laughed.

"Here come the resident jobbers of Smackdown".

"I thought you guys were friends?"

"We are, but just cause we're friends doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with the fact that they always lose".

Despite the joking Jason sensed something was up, Scotty and Funaki still hadn't came into the arena, the camera's then cut to the back where John was laying into Funaki with a chair, having seemingly done the same to Scotty.

"I knew it" hissed Jason as John made his way out to the ring, the chair in one hand and a mic in the other.

"If I were you" he began addressing James, Stevens and their manager Michelle McCool. "I would get the hell out of the ring right now!"

James and Stevens seemed willing to stand their ground but McCool persuaded them to leave as John set up the chair and sat down, Mara glanced at Jason, he was staring at the screen with his eyes narrowed, John began to talk.

"Now I'm gonna make this simple cause I ain't in the mood for talking, for the past two weeks, since my brother decided to stop hiding and be a man, I have been on the receiving end on what can only be called assaults! That's right, for the past two weeks I have been assaulted by my own brother, if he did what he's been doing here on the street he'd be in jail by now! But I ain't one to bitch about something so I'll just say this, Jason! Why don't you c'mon down and try and attack me when I see you coming? C'mon bro'! We don't have to wait to Wrestlemania! You're all for fighting? Then let's fight!"

Jason stood up, Mara opened her mouth but decided against saying anything, there was no point in arguing with him when he was like this, he stormed out of the locker room and crashed right into Shawn.

"Whoa kid! What's the rush?"

"Can't you hear my dear brother out there?"

"Yeah I can, that's why I came here so quick, you don't have to go out there".

"What? He called me out!"

"Exactly, why would he suddenly decide to call you out? It could be a trap".

"Nice to see he's got a new idea" said Jason trying to walk by.

"Wait" Shawn stepped in the way. "I got a better idea".

"A better idea than kicking his ass?"

"Yeah, this way you can piss him off without fighting him".

"Nah, I think I'd rather just kick his ass".

"Kid, here me out, you remember you told me that his most prized possessions are his throwback jerseys?"

"Yeah".

"You remember how he always brings at least five to each show with him?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well it just so happens while I was making my way to Teddy Long's office I came across your brothers locker room, complete with throwback jerseys".

"Soooo?"

"Soooo" mocked Shawn pulling a can of something out of his pocket and handing it to Jason, the teen stared at it, spray-paint, green spray-paint, he looked at Shawn in confusion, HBK just grinned.

"I think you know what you gotta do" he said slapping Jason on the shoulder, the teen finally took the hint and grinned back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the ring John was still waiting for Jason to show himself, he was starting to get that feeling of unease again, for the past two weeks Jason had wanted to fight him at every opportunity, he knew he was here because some of the guys had told him, what was going on? He tried to save face by talking some more.

"You see? When I'm ready for him the kid wants no part of me! Well sorry kid, you started this and I ain't gonna wait until Wrestlemania to finish it, so if you ain't gonna come out here to me then I'm gonna go back there to you!"

He started to get out of the ring when his little brother's voice rang out around the arena.

"Hey John! John! Up here!"

John looked round for a few moments before noticing Jason on the big screen, the teen had a grin on his face, but his eyes had the same look of hatred he'd seen in them a few weeks earlier.

"Hey bro', small world ain't it? I guess this would be the first time we've had to 'talk' since you stabbed me in the back ain't it?"

John laughed. "Yeah, nice to see the wound's healed".

"It hasn't John, it's still bleeding, and it's gonna keep doing so until I get my hands on you!"

"So why wait? Why not come on out and settle it now?"

"John, the mere sight of you may normally be enough to set me into a boiling rage, but I ain't stupid enough to answer a call from you when it could be a trap, admittedly Shawn had to stop me from doing so but I'm gonna make an effort to wait until Wrestlemania, because then I get you all to myself".

"In other words, you're scared".

"Scared? I'm not scared, I'm just biding my time, but then again keep pushing me and I may not wait".

"Keep pushing you? Kid I'm right here in the ring, what more pushing do you need".

"John, it could be so easy for me to walk out there and kick your ass, but me and Shawn had a better idea, we…" Jason trailed off as Shawn came up next to him. "Shawn?"

"Can I borrow that?" He asked pointing to the spray-can.

"Sure" Jason replied, noting that from what he could see on the monitor John seemed a little confused as to why his brother was walking around with a can of spray-paint.

"…Anyway, me and Shawn had a better idea, you see, a week after you turned on me, you burned a picture of me and you, one of my prized possessions, so me and Shawn decided to pay a little visit to your locker room and get a little payback by depreciating some of your stuff".

As Jason said this he held up one of John's jerseys, John flipped when he saw that both the front and back of it had a large 'DX' spray-painted on it! Jason glanced at his work.

"OK, maybe spraying DX on all your clothes is a little childish, not to mention the fact that it shows how much of a mark I am, but it's the thought that counts, in fact, I took the liberty of giving all your stuff the 'treatment'". He turned to show all John's stuff strewn across the room, covered in DX spray-paint. "Anyway, enjoy your night John, and I'll see you at Wrestlemania!"

He started to walk out of the room but paused at the door with Shawn who had spayed the word 'SUX' under the John's name on the door.

"Now that is childish, but wait, one more thing, Johnny-boy, if you ain't down with that… we got two words for ya!"

The crowd finished the sentence while Jason and Shawn sprayed the two-words on the door, the DX music hit as they walked away while John rushed backstage to get back to his locker room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until he and Shawn had returned to their own locker room that the teen burst out laughing.

"That was awesome! Did you see the look on his face?"

"Yeah, if only we had a camera" said Shawn, he had stopped himself from laughing but had a huge grin on his face.

"That was priceless" said Jason. "Pity we only got about two percent of his collection".

"Yeah, got him thinking though".

"Yeah".

"You know you're match is next".

"Oh yeah, later man".

"Later".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatanka was waiting in the ring when the DX music hit and Jason made his way out to the ring with Mara, the teen had only just got in the ring when the Native-American charged him only to be hit with a powerslam right off the bat. Jason quickly jumped up and hit a shining wizard and covered for a two-count, he picked Tatanka up and slammed him before climbing to the tope-rope, he waited for Tatanka to stand and went for the cross-body, not only did he hit it but it wasn't reversed and he got a two-count. The two got up and Tatanka retreated to a corner, Jason followed him with a stinger splash then dropped him with a neckbreaker, Tatanka bounced up so Jason hit a dragon suplex for another two, then dropped him with a reverse DDT for another. They got back up and Jason went for a whip but Tatanka reversed it and went for a backdrop, Jason countered by dropping down and punching the Native-American in the face before hitting an X-Factor as he recovered, the teen went to the top-rope again and went for a frog splash but Tatanka moved, Jason popped a roll as Tatanka charged him only for the teen to duck and hit an impaler! He called for the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle, made the DX sign and landed it before calling for the F-U, Tatanka staggered towards him and Jason lifted him up and walked around the ring for a few moments before dropping him to the mat, he covered and got the win!

Mara came into the ring and hugged Jason as he smirked at the ease of his victory.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" He yelled before setting off the pyro's, he started to leave the ring when the Smackdown music hit and Palmer Cannon walked out on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Palmer Cannon, the network executive for Smackdown, now as you know I have been given certain powers by the network to make decisions for the betterment of this show, so I am here to announce that, next week, you will see a face-to-face showdown between Jason Cena and his brother John! You see Jason, you obviously have a lot you want to say to your brother, so next week you get your chance, isn't that great?"

Jason grabbed a mic. "Cannon, I know what you're up to, you hope that by making this then me and John are gonna come to blows aren't you? Well Cannon, if you're willing to turn next weeks show into a war zone then you better be ready to be a casualty yourself! And if you ain't down with that then these people have two words for ya!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jason headed backstage he was once again deep in thought, Cannon was obviously hoping for a physical confrontation, that was obvious, and normally Jason would be all for it if it got him in the ring with his brother, but two days before Wrestlemania? Something didn't seem right, as he came up to his room Josh Mathews came over.

"Jason? Jason next week you go face-to-face with your brother just two days before Wrestlemania, could we see a preview of things to come?"

"Josh, next week I go face-to-face with John for the first time since he betrayed me, the fact that we're gonna be within arms reach of each other is trouble in itself, but I've said I'm gonna wait until Wrestlemania and that's what I'm gonna try to do, but John all you have to do is provoke me, provoke me and…"

Jason couldn't finish as John suddenly came out of nowhere and, as he did a week earlier, smashed a chair across his brothers' back!

"You know what they say" he said picking Jason up. "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again!" He then pushed Jason away and smashed the chair down across his skull! He stood over Jason and kicked him.

"Consider yourself provoked!" He yelled before storming off around the corner, if he'd have stayed he would have seen something that left him speechless as, to the shock of Josh and Mara having only just been brained with a chair, Jason Cena stood up, looked into the camera… and smiled.

**End of Chapter**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There ya go! The DX rip off that is Jason Cena has got inside John's head, and seemingly can take whatever his older brother can throw at him. Coming up: Jason and John go face-to-face for the first time since the betrayal, what will go down? Who will have an advantage after the final Smackdown before Wrestlemania 22? Will Jason have two words for everyone? Find out next time! Things are getting hot!_

_R&R!_

_HOO-RAH!_


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hiya! Welcome back to the Fanfic that Vinnie Mac steals ideas from… what? Anywho, coming up: Jason and John go face-to-face just two days before Wrestlemania, will this go by peacefully? What do you think?_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Sixty One-Face To Face**

Smackdown, Green Bay Wisconsin, two days until Wrestlemania 22, the Smackdown roster were in their final stages of preparation for the biggest event of the WWE year. The whole show was full of guys trying to get one over on the rivals, get the last word in, or, in the case of Finlay, Lashley and Matt Hardy, brush up on their ladder climbing technique. For Jason Cena it was none of these, maybe a little of get the last word in, but to him it was just another day, another event, the only difference was he'd be face-to-face with the brother who stabbed him in the back almost two months ago. He knew there was going to be violence, in one way or the other, if there was then he hoped there would be security around to break it up, if he was provoked, he'd fight, but he wanted it to be broken up as quickly as possible, he was guaranteed John in the ring just two days from now, if they fought tonight then there'd be a high chance that one of them was going to end up walking into Chicago with an injury, and he'd be damned if he gave John that as either an excuse or an advantage. He continued to stare at the ground as the minutes ticked by…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the arena John Cena paced his locker room with growing impatience, in a short time he'd be face-to-face with Jason, the ungrateful brat who he helped from day one only for the kid to try and push him aside to suit his own needs. However, despite his resolution, he felt a little pity for Jason, now the kid had no-one left, it was the kid's own fault, but it was still a little sad to think of, he let out a laugh as he thought about how the night would go on, Jason bitching about how he'd been betrayed and how he'd been stabbed in the back, some people just didn't see the big picture. He knew there would be a fight out there, the chair shot he'd given Jason the week before practically guaranteed it, he felt his secret weapon in his back pocket, he smiled, the kid wasn't the only one who could catch people off guard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason had also taken to pacing the room as the time of the showdown drew closer, Mara and Shawn were waiting with him in the room, Shawn had just told him that he'd be going out there with him, that put his mind at ease, Shawn would be an extra pair of eyes, help him make sure John didn't try anything and if there was a fight, break it up, everything was set.

"Kid" said Shawn, interrupting his thoughts. "It's time".

Jason nodded and stopped pacing, he took a deep breath and laughed, here he was getting pumped up for an interview? Just imagine what he'd be like in two days time, he crossed the room and headed out the door, Mara and Shawn following in his wake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the ring Josh Mathews, the unlucky announcer who had been given this thankless task of overseeing this particular event, was waiting, with him was a table, with two mics, and two chairs. John's music hit and he came out to a chorus of boo's, he quickly made his way to the ring and hopped in, exchanging a glare with Josh, before heading to his seat, he grabbed his mic and leant back, putting his feet up on the table and causally waiting for his younger brother. The big screen then cut to a shot of Jason, Mara and Shawn heading to the entranceway when Palmer Cannon blocked their path.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the ring, where I'm supposed to be".

"Not you, Shawn, I don't remember saying you were a part of this".

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you need to return to the locker room, and you will not become involved in this interaction".

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I will be forced to utilise my power as network executive and have you forcibly removed and suspended, now, these gentlemen will escort you back to your locker room" several security guards came and stood next to him, Jason laughed.

"Someone's on a power trip".

"No, not a power trip, merely improving the show".

"Yeah? Well let me give you some advice, when I'm done out there… run".

With that Jason turned his back on Cannon and continued walking towards the ring, the DX music hit as he and Mara walked through the curtain and down to the ring. Jason shook hands with Josh before waving the pyro guys away showing how serious he was taking this, he picked his mic off the table before throwing his chair out of the ring, he then picked up the table and tossed that out as well so there was nothing but space between him and John. The older Cena smirked, then stood up and threw his chair out as well, the two brothers stared each other down before John spoke.

Well?"

"Well what?"

"Let's hear it bro' let's hear your pathetic little sob story of how you did everything for me before I turned on you, c'mon, spit it out".

"Nah, I'd rather hear you talk first, I'd like to hear the reasons why you decided family ties were worth nothing to you, and I'm sure these people would like to hear you talk as after Sunday they may never see you again".

"I thought you were above empty threats Jason".

"That's not a threat, that's just me telling you how I see it".

"You always did have a warped way of seeing things".

"Oh really? Explain".

"Alright, you've been acting as if everything we went through was all you, as if you were the only one pulling your weight, what you seem to forget is that I carried you the entire time we were together!"

"You carried me? Says the guy who needed my help every single time he defended the WWE title?"

John frowned. "I never needed your help! I could have kept that title on my own!"

"Is that so? Seemed to me that you were just a little bit of a choke-artist whenever you tried to go it alone, while I just kept on going, night in night out all the way to the top!"

"Listen Jason, do you think you would have been half as successful if I hadn't of been such a huge star? Do you think that you're first ever PPV match would have been against JBL if I had never faced him first? Do you think you would have faced Shawn Michaels at Summerslam, been in that tournament or got a tag title shot if it wasn't for me? Face it kid, **I made you! **I made you and I can damn sure break you!"

"You made me? Did you bring me into this world? Did you train me? Did you get me a contract? I'll tell you who made me, Mom gave birth to me and raised me! The guys at the wrestling school trained me! And I wrestled my ass off at every Indy promotion who gave me a shot until Teddy gave me a contract! You did nothing for me! Sure you took care of me when Mom was working but where were you when she was sick? Where were you when she died? Where were you while I was getting beat up in the street just for being your brother! You think what you did to me was the worst beating I've ever had? Let me tell you something, I was taking beatings like that while you were tagging up with Bull Buchanan! The only thing that made that beating any worse was that it was you who did it, the one person I thought I could trust! The one…"

"Whoa! Aren't we fired up tonight? Now you can get all emotional like you tend to do these days, but the fact remains, you would not be at the level you are if it wasn't for me!"

"Really? Look John, let's look at the facts, who beat JBL? Me! You weren't even involved in that match, and when I faced Shawn Michaels it was him who challenged me! So I had to be doing something right if someone like him would offer me a match, then there was the 'Deadly Games', I beat Kurt Angle, Shawn Michaels and only lost to the damn Undertaker because you got involved! How far did you get? Then at Survivor Series I went through three guys all on my own! And the Rumble, I went from number one all the way to number thirty! So you can credit my success to you all you want but even you can't deny that for me to get as far as I have I had to be good, and I am good John, pretty damn good".

John laughed. "Good compared with who?"

"**Good compared with you! You piece of shit!**" Jason's anger took everyone by surprise, even John took a step back. "Now we can bicker back on forth all night but I'm just gonna tell you what you're up against. At Wrestlemania I'm gonna pull that knife out of my back and drive it into your damn heart! At Wrestlemania I'm holding nothing back! You think there's a risk I won't take if it means taking you out? There is nothing, NOTHING that I won't do to get my revenge! And if that includes getting DQ'ed, then so be it! Because I would rather lose than let you walk away!"

"That can be arranged! You think that beating you got was all I had? That was me holding back, at Wrestlemania I will cripple you if you give me half a chance! They'll have to carry what's left of you out of there!"

"Listen to me, I would NEVER give you the satisfaction of letting you see me get carried out! If you want that to happen… you'll have to kill me!"

"You think I won't? Kid, after Wrestlemania I want you to do me a favour, tell the guy down in hell to save me a nice spot!"

"John, if I'm going to hell then I am dragging you all the way down there with me!"

The two brothers were now bringing new meaning to face-to-face, sensing that all hell could break loose at any second Josh forced himself between them, John took a step back then suddenly pushed Josh into his brother! Jason moved the announcer to one side then turned back to see John whip something out of his back pocket, he heard a hissing sound then felt searing pain in his eyes, he screamed and closed them, when he opened them again he couldn't see a thing, John had blinded him! As the teen stumbled round the ring John dropped the spray-can and picked up his mic.

"Guess you're not the only one who can have fun with a can of spray-paint huh bro'? Jason? Huh, guess now you really can't see me!"

He reached into another pocket and pulled out the chain, he wrapped it around his fist and waited for Jason to turn and face him before cracking it around the teen's skull! Jason went down and John taunted the crowd, he turned round to add more punishment but froze when he saw Jason fighting his way back to his feet! He quickly rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair, he came back in and waited for Jason to stand upright before bringing the chair down across his head! The teen went down bleeding from his head and John went to hit him again but Josh jumped him! The announcer began throwing right hands at John and backed him into a corner but John kicked him away and knocked him down, he picked Josh up and threw him into the corner, before he could punish Josh more he noticed Jason getting up again!

"What the fuck?"

Before the teen could get all the way up to his feet John ran forward and kicked him back down, he set up the chair then picked Jason up and dropped him with an F-U right across it! He turned and posed for the crowd as Mara came in to check on her boyfriend, John turned round and saw her, she went to get out of the ring but he grabbed her and brought her back in, he shoved her into a corner and grabbed the mic.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want you to give him a message for me".

Suddenly he grabbed her and planted his lips over hers! Her eyes went wide and she tried to fight him off but he just pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, after a few seconds he dropped her to the ground where she lay gagging and fighting the urge to throw up, he laughed and raised the mic.

"Tell him you got more outta that than anything you ever got with him! And in two days, you won't have a boyfriend to take beatings for you".

With that he dropped the mic and left the ring, Mara crawled over to Jason and tried to help Josh get the teen back to his feet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short while later Jason and Josh were in the trainers room, Josh was getting checked over but only seemed to have a few bruises while Jason was lying back as the trainer tried to wash the paint out of his eyes. Shawn had just come into the room and headed over to Mara, she was standing by a sink rinsing her mouth, trying to get the taste of John out of it, she jumped as he touched her shoulder.

"You OK?"

"I'll be fine" she took another swig of water and spat it out. "I just hope Jason's OK".

"He'll be fine, he doesn't need stitches and they should be able to wash all the paint out".

"Shawn, I don't think we should mention what just happened to Jason, it might cause him to… you know".

"Yeah, you wanna talk to him?"

She spat out another mouthful of water. "Yeah".

Mara went and sat next to Jason while Shawn went over to Josh and whispered what Mara had told him.

"Can you see yet?" She asked.

"No" Mara slipped her hand into Jason's, the teen gave a small smile which she returned, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't see her.

"Did he do anything to you while I was out?"

"No" she replied simply, Jason seemed to believe her, the teen then received another visitor.

"Hey kid!"

"Who's that?"

"What do you mean who's that?"

"Well it's a bit hard to tell who it is when I can't see".

"C'mon Jason, it's me, Mr. Kennedy…"

"Kennedy" finished everyone in the room, he laughed.

"Anyway, how ya doing?"

"Considering I can't see…"

"Alright, bad question, but you're gonna be OK by Wrestlemania right?"

"Yeah".

"Good, cause your brother deserves what you do to him after tonight, and not just for blinding you".

"What do you mean?" Asked Jason as Mara, Shawn and Josh all tried to get Kennedy to stop, he didn't notice.

"You mean you didn't see? Oh yeah, well he forced a kiss on your girl and… oh" he muttered seeing the looks on everyone's faces, they all turned to Jason, he hadn't said anything but his face was set with rage and his hands were balled into fists, he had clenched them so tightly that blood was seeping through his fingers.

**End of Chapter**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well there ya go, thanks to one slip of the tongue by Kennedy, the feud between the brothers has gotten even more personal. Coming up: Wrestlemania! Will Jason defeat his brother? How much blood will the brothers spill in order to defeat the other? It's Jason vs. John coming up next! Oh yeah, if I don't update again before No Mercy I'd just like to say… LET'S GO FINLAY! First Irish World Champ… I can dream._

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Wassup? Welcome back everyone! It's Wrestlemania time baby! Jason vs. John, who will win? Will this be the end of the career of one of the Cena brothers? Let's Find Out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Sixty Two-Brother vs. Brother**

Wrestlemania 22, the biggest spectacle in sports entertainment, Chicago Illinois had been buzzing all day as fans from all around the country flocked to the arena, and they weren't the only ones. Superstars from both RAW, Smackdown and ECW were all preparing in their own way for the event, the GM's were also feeling the nerves, they all hoped that their show could put on a better show than the other. Teddy Long was pacing in his office, for once he didn't have to share with Palmer Cannon, he should have been enjoying his short-lived privacy but his mind was on the Smackdown card for the event. Rey Mysterio was going to try and take the WWE title for the first time in the main-event, Finlay, Lashley and Matt Hardy representing his show in the interpromotional 'Money In The Bank' ladder match, The Undertaker was facing The Great Khali in a casket match, Chris Benoit was defending his US title against Ken Kennedy, Christian and Tomko out their tag titles up against MNM and Carlito and Masters, the cruiserweight title was on the line, Shawn Michaels was facing ECW's Kurt Angle in a rematch from the previous Wrestlemania, and of course there was the Cena brothers, in less than a year they had gone from partners to tag champs to assholes to this. He sighed, for the past two days he'd had people coming up to him and questioning if it was wise to put them in the ring considering Jason's state of mind, he was starting to wonder the same thing, he'd had Jason watched since he arrived and from what he could gather the teen was teetering on the edge of losing it, there was a danger of him seriously injuring his brother, admittedly John deserved it but he'd rather it happened somewhere else than Wrestlemania, he shook his head, he had a really, REALLY bad feeling about tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his locker room Jason paced back and forth waiting for his match, he had been dressed to compete from the moment he woke up, he had barely spoken since Friday and had spent most of his time in Chicago alone, he couldn't shake the image, or his perceived image, of John putting his hands on Mara, every time he closed his eyes he saw it, and every time he did, he got angrier. It was one thing to betray him, but for John to put his hands on Mara was basically him signing his professional death warrant, John had said he was sending Jason to hell tonight, obviously on-one had told him that Jason was already there, he was ready for the match, he was going to maim John and take pleasure in doing it.

"You know if you keep doing that you can dig your own trench".

Jason didn't reply to Shawn's remark, his friend had been like that since Friday, trying to get him to lighten up, it hadn't worked but he appreciated it, Mara had also tried to calm him down, to be honest he wanted to keep himself pissed off, if he was like this then he wouldn't have a problem with some of the things he was going to do, Mara spoke up.

"You OK?"

He nodded.

"You can talk to me Jason".

"I know".

"It speaks!" Gasped Shawn, Jason allowed himself a small grin.

"It speaks alright, it's getting it to shut up that's the problem".

Shawn and Mara laughed, Jason just went back to pacing, Mara put a hand on his shoulder.

"You sure you're OK?"

"I will be when this is over".

She nodded sadly, he spoke again.

"I've been thinking, maybe you shouldn't go out there with me tonight".

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't really like the idea of you being at ringside when me and my brother are trying to kill each other, he may go after you".

"I'm not afraid of him, and I WILL be at ringside for this!"

"But…"

"No buts Jason, I've been with you since day one and I'm not going to stop now, especially not tonight, there's no way I'm letting you go this alone, alright?"

He smiled and hugged her. "Thanks for sticking by me".

"Someone had to, thanks for letting me".

Shawn smirked to himself and went back to mentally preparing himself for Angle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the arena John Cena sat in silence with an ominous grin on his face, the minutes until his match with Jason were ticking away, a few days ago he would have dreaded these minutes, now he couldn't wait for them to pass so he could finally put an end to Jason, he still felt a little uneasy due to Jason's ability to seemingly get up from any beating he gave him but hey, it was Wrestlemania and once the bell rang he'd have the kid all to himself, he was kinda thankful that is wasn't no DQ, the idea of a mentally unstable teenager given permission to use whatever weapons he could get his hands on didn't really appeal to him, this way it was straight up brawling, no weapons, just a fight, a fight he would win. He hopped to his feet and started heading to the entrance, pausing for a moment to make sure the chain was in his back pocket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the locker room, Jason suddenly stood up.

"It's time" he said.

"Good luck kid" said Shawn, standing up, they slapped hands then Shawn pulled him into a hug.

"Be careful out there kid".

"You know me Shawn, I'm always careful".

Shawn smiled, Jason returned it then led Mara out of the locker room only o crash right into Josh Mathews.

"Jason, do you have anything to say about what the people can expect to see in your match with John?"

Jason stared down Josh, then looked into the camera and said just one word.

"Pain".

He then turned away and headed to the entranceway, on his way he heard someone coming up behind him, he spun round thinking it might have been John trying to sneak attack him but instead found himself facing the World Heavyweight champion Randy Orton. The two stared at each other for a moment before Randy held out his hand.

"Good luck".

Jason nodded and shook it before heading off, he walked past all the sound technicians and stopped at the curtain, as he waited for his music to hit Mara pulled him towards her and kissed him.

"For luck" she said in response to his confused look, before he could respond the DX music hit and the crowd reaction was loud enough to drown out anything he could have said, he just smiled, waited for the music to reach the right part, then marched through the curtain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If this were any other day then Jason would have been stunned by the crowd reaction he received, everywhere in the arena the people were standing, he didn't even register it, he just went straight for the ring, he waved away the pyro's and just stood and waited for John. His music stopped and silence fell across the arena, it stayed that way for almost a minute, John was obviously trying some last minute mind games, then his music hit and he came out onto the stage, the sight if him immediately set Jason off and he dived out of the ring and sprinted up the ramp! John had the same idea and they met each other halfway, they brawled it out and Jason gained an advantage and began backing John up the ramp, all of his rage went into each punch as he tried to drive his fist through John's jaw, the older Cena managed to hit a knee to Jason's stomach and started to hammer away with punches of his own but Jason shook them off and tackled him into the metal wall of the entranceway, he hit a few more punches then knocked John back through the curtain, he followed and the two exchanged punches as sound technicians and agents all ran for cover, Jason gained the upper hand in the brawl again and knocked John back into a table, he started forward but John suddenly stood up and smacked him in the face with a monitor! Jason went down and John began pounding him with punches and kicks, he dragged him out through the curtain then picked him up and tried to throw him into the metal wall but Jason blocked it and slammed him into it instead, John reeled away and Jason grabbed him before slamming his head into it again, he lifted John up to his shoulders and tried to run him into it but John slipped off and pushed him into it then suplexed him on the metal stage.

The referee tried to persuade John to take it to the ring but John shrugged it off before mounting Jason and punching him in the face repeatedly, he picked Jason up and hit a big right hand that had the teen reeling, he hit another which left Jason teetering on the edge of the stage, he started forward but Jason dodged and began hitting punches of his own, John was dangerously close to falling but forced himself to stay upright, Jason went for a big right hand but John ducked and lifted him up for an F-U! He walked over to the edge but before he could drop him Jason slipped out and hit a superkick! John went down but just managed to stop himself falling, the referee tried to reason with Jason but the teen gave him a look that had him backing away as far as he could, this allowed John to roll off the stage to the floor, he walked away from the edge to catch his breath, thinking that Jason would have to climb down to get him, but Jason just ran forward and dived off the stage head-first! He flipped in mid-air and crashed down onto his brother! They lay dazed for a few seconds then Jason hopped to his feet and began stomping away on John, he picked his brother up then ran him into the crowd barrier and hammering him down to his knees, he walked away then came back with a metal 'Keep Off!' sign, he went to hit John but the older Cena grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed it into his face! Jason dropped the sign and covered his face panicking as he thought the extinguisher had blinded him again, he opened his eyes and sighed with relief that he could still see, the relief was short lived as John took advantage of his distraction and smacked him round the head with the extinguisher!

John smirked and dropped the extinguisher, he picked his brother up and punched away at him, his smirk getting bigger when he saw the blood flowing from the reopened cut on his forehead, he whipped his brother into the crowd barrier then clotheslined him over it, he followed and threw more punches as Jason tried to fight his way back up, John picked the teen up then slammed his head into the wall that held the raised seating above the floor seats, he slammed Jason's face into it again and again until there was a large blood stain on it, he slammed Jason into it one last time and let him slide to the floor leaving a trail of blood down the wall, he smirked then gave Jason a few more punches the dug his fingers into the cut trying to rip it open some more. He walked away and grabbed one of the fans chairs, he ran forward and swung for Jason's head but the teen ducked and he hit the wall, he dropped the chair and Jason gave him a right hand before picking up the chair and smacking him across the back with it, John dropped to his knees and Jason threw the chair at him, John caught it but Jason ran forward and dropkicked it into his face! John went down and Jason picked up the chair and leg-dropped it into his face again. The teen climbed to his feet and wiped some of the blood away before hitting John with some more punches as he got up, a fan suddenly got his attention and offered him a replica belt, Jason took it and smacked John with it before tossing it back to the fan.

The teen continued to beat on John before running him backwards into the wall, he then set up another chair and used it to hit a stinger splash sandwiching his brother between him and the wall, he grabbed a trash can and hit John with it before emptying its contents and putting it over his head, he then grabbed the chair and smashed the trash can with it! John went down and Jason repeatedly hit the can with the chair! He pulled John out of the can before picking him up and whipping him towards a flight of stairs, John stopped himself from hitting them and started to climb up towards the rest of the arena, Jason chased after him and caught up just as he reached the stands, they brawled in front of the front row, a metal guard rail was all that was separating them from a ten foot drop onto concrete. John raked Jason's eyes causing him to reel away, John charged forward but Jason ducked and hoisted him up onto his shoulders for the F-U! John grabbed the rail and managed to fight out of it, he pushed Jason away but the teen charged him again only to be met with a backdrop! He went over the rail but managed to stop himself before he fell and pulled himself up to the narrow ledge, the two brothers exchanged punches before Jason kicked John's ribs and tried to suplex him over! He lifted John but the older Cena managed to counter it into one of his own, Jason slipped out and began punching away at his brother until they reached the stairs, he went for another right hand but John ducked and tackled him down the stairs! The two brothers tumbled all the way down to the bottom then lay still.

The two brothers lay unmoving at the bottom of the stairs, the referee and Mara hopped the barrier at ringside and ran over to check on them, just as the referee was about to call for EMT's the two began stirring, John was up first and stomped his brother a few times before picking him up and whipping him towards the crowd barrier, Jason reversed it and sent his brother back-first into the barrier before charging only for John to powerslam him over it! Jason landed hard on the floor at ringside as John hopped the barrier, picked him up and threw him into the steel steps, Jason impacted them so hard he knocked them off their hinges, John stomped away at him before picking up the steps, he waited for the teen to stand before running forward and smashing him in the face! He dropped the steps to one side then turned his attention to dismantling one of the announce tables, he noticed Jason getting up and went to whip him into the barrier again but Jason jumped onto it, John started forward, thinking Jason was going for a flying clothesline but the teen back-flipped over him and hit a reverse DDT onto the concrete floor! The teen slowly got up and finished taking apart the table, he waited for John to get up before hitting him in the head with a monitor! He then picked him up and rolled him onto the table, grinning as he realised he had busted his brother open as well, he hit a few right hands before walking away and rolling into the ring. He glances at the top-rope, then at John… and grinned before climbing to the top-rope! He stood up, glanced towards the sky, took a deep breath and jumped! He flew through the air but just before impact John moved! Jason smashed through the table and curled into a ball holding his ribs in pain, John wasted little time in picking him up and rolling him into the ring as the referee called for the bell to BEGIN the match.

John immediately went for a cover after the bell but Jason kicked out at two, John smirked then picked the teen up, Jason's legs could barely hold him up as John whipped him, he hit the corner hard then dropped on his face, John picked him up and did it again before hitting a back suplex for another two-count. The older Cena then dragged his younger brother to his feet and hit a right hand, there was no real power in it but Jason's legs crumpled beneath him, John looked surprised then picked the teen up and hit him even lighter but he again dropped to the mat, John exchanged a look with the referee who just muttered "That's it" and went to ring the bell but John grabbed him.

"No".

"He's had enough!"

"You ring that bell before I pin him or make him submit and I'll kill you" replied John simply, the referee glared at him but before he could say anything back they were both surprised by Jason's voice.

"That all you got bro'?"

John spun round and laughed as he saw Jason pulling himself up to his feet, he ran forward and began hammering away on Jason again, he pulled him out of the corner and lifted him up for a suplex, he held Jason up there for several seconds before hitting it and rolling into a pin for another two-count, Jason rolled to his hands and knees but before he could get up John ran forward and kicked him in the head, he then pounded away on Jason's head for a few moments before ripping Jason's shirt off and taking off his belt then he started whipping Jason with it, he threw Jason into the corner and punched him down before choking him with the belt, the referee tried to pull him off but John just gave him a look that made him back off, he went to hit Jason with the belt again but Jason kicked him away, he started forward again but Jason kicked him again causing him to drop the belt, Jason picked it up and began whipping John with it! The older Cena retreated to a corner but Jason followed and whipped him across the chest with it, the referee came in and took it allowing John to elbow out of the corner and hit the throwback, he covered Jason but the teen kicked out at two again.

Both brothers were feeling the affects now, Jason's face was completely crimson with blood while John was also bleeding quite heavily as well, John picked the teen up and hit the spinout powerbomb, he then stood over him and called for the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle and hit it before calling for the F-U, he lifted Jason up but the teen had enough left in him to grab the ropes, John smirked and dropped him across the top-rope then hit a DDT for another two-count. The older Cena quickly hopped to his feet and dragged Jason up with him, he hit a quick jab, Jason reeled but didn't go down so he hit another but was stunned when Jason smacked him back as hard as he could! John shook it off and hit a punch but Jason whacked him back again! The younger Cena could barely stand and every punch he hit almost caused himself to drop but he continued fight, John went for yet another punch but Jason ducked and hit one of his own, then another, he suddenly began unloading with punches and backed John up against the ropes, he continued to throw punch after punch as well as throwing knees and a few headbutts at his brother! He tried for a whip but John reversed it, Jason ducked an elbow came back off the ropes and hit the flying forearm! Both brothers were down again and the referee began counting them down.

John shook off Jason's attack quite quickly and was on his feet by five, he knew what usually came next and waited, sure enough Jason somehow found the strength to nip up but John merely smacked him back down with a right hand, he turned and taunted the crowd while behind him Jason nipped up again! John didn't notice and spun round to receive punches and chops from the teen, he backed John up against the ropes and continued to hammer away before whipping him, John reversed it and tried a clothesline but the teen ducked it, John's momentum caused him to hit the ropes and when he came back Jason was there to hit a powerslam! Jason jumped back to his feet while John rolled to his knees and hit the shining wizard! The teen then hopped to the top-rope and went for a frog splash but John moved, Jason popped a roll on landing and jumped to his feet, John charged but Jason ducked and hit a neckbreaker, John bounced right back up so Jason hit a dragon suplex that dropped John on his face! The two fought their way back up to their feet in opposite corners, Jason ran forward and it the stinger splash followed by a reverse DDT, he climbed to the top-rope again and waited for John to stand before going for a cross body but john caught him! Too late Jason realised what he was going to do as John threw him up to his shoulders then dropped him with the F-U! He covered Jason but the teen somehow kicked out!

John looked at the referee in shock before jumping to his feet and dragging Jason with him, he lifted the teen up for the F-U again but Jason slipped off his shoulders and pushed him away, he charged but John avoided it, he stopped himself in the corner, elbowed John away and charged again but John took him down with a drop-toehold and locked on the STF-U! Jason screamed in pain and reached for the ropes but the were just out of arms reach, he tried to fight out but suddenly went limp, the referee quickly checked his arm, it fell once, twice but not a third time! The teen began to fight out with all his might while John tried to lock it on tighter, Jason gritted his teeth, pushed himself up and just managed to grab the ropes. John frowned and argued with the referee before grabbing Jason and started to lift him up but Jason slapped him away and hit a superkick! Both brothers collapsed back down to the mat again but forced themselves back up, Jason tried a whip but John reversed it and went for a backdrop but Jason dropped down and punched him in the face before hitting an X-Factor! He jumped up and called for the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle, he hit the ropes, paused, made the DX sign and hit it before calling for the F-U! He lifted John up but the older Cena slipped out and tried a back suplex, Jason flipped out of it, spun his brother round and hit the impaler! They both crawled to opposite corners again and Jason went for another stinger splash but John moved, the older Cena hit the ropes and went for a flying shoulder but Jason ducked it, lifted John up to his shoulders and hit the F-U! He slowly draped an arm over John but the older Cena just kicked out at two!

Both brothers forced their ways back up, Jason went to lift John up but the older Cena raked his eyes, Jason staggered away and the referee went to check on him, while his back was turned John pulled the chain out of his pocket and wrapped it round his fist, he started forward but Jason took him down and went for the sharpshooter but John pulled him into a roll up and grabbed the ropes, the referee counted but Jason just kicked out again, John slipped the hand with the chain behind his back and backed into a corner as Jason bore down on him, he pulled the referee in the way but Jason then grabbed the ref and moved him to the side allowing John to clock him with the chain! He slipped the evidence back into his pocket and quickly covered but Jason kicked out! John lost it and began hurling abuse at the referee before covering again but again Jason kicked out, he went to pick the teen up but Jason pulled him into a roll up for a two-count, as this happened the chain fell out of John's pocket, they got back up but Jason clotheslined John back down and noticed the chain. He picked it up and went to throw it to the crowd but paused and grinned before wrapping it around his fist, he started forward but the referee stopped him, the two argued before the referee took the chain and went to put it in the corner, Jason went to pick John up but the older Cena took advantage of the referee's distraction and hit a low blow causing him and Jason to drop to the mat.

The two brothers again willed themselves back to their knees before they began exchanging right hands, they both stood up straight and continued to punch away at each other until Jason gained the advantage, he backed John into a corner and hit punch after punch without stopping, the referee tried to pull him off but he spun round and shoved him down. John took advantage and threw Jason into the corner before hitting punches of his own, the referee again tried to stop it but this time John shoved him away, Jason used this to battle out of the corner and they continued to exchange punches in the middle of the ring, neither one giving an inch, the referee again tried to get between them but they both threw him away! They continued to punch away as the referee called for the bell and threw the match out! Neither brother registered the bell but instead continued to brawl it out, the referee called for help from backstage and more referees hit the ring. Jason and John continued to fight it out, shrugging off every referee who got between them, eventually the referees managed to pull them apart and put them on opposite sides of the ring. Jason saw an opening and shrugged off the referees holding him before charging John and hitting a clothesline that sent both of them over the top-rope, when they landed on the outside Jason began unloading on his brother with punch after punch before picking him up and slamming his head into the ringpost, he walked away from John and grabbed a chair, he started to head back to John but the referees blocked his path. One of them tried to grab the chair but Jason threw him down and smashed him with the chair, he tried to get past the others but they stopped him allowing John to hightail it up the ramp, Jason snapped when he saw this and returned his attention to the referee he had hit before and began repeatedly bringing the chair down across his body, he dropped the chair and rolled the referee back in to the ring, he joined him and lifted him up before dropping him with the F-U. He then dropped to his knees, exhausted from the match and blood loss, Mara came in the ring to check on him while he screamed at John on the ramp, the older Cena looked on with concern as his younger brother screamed that this wasn't over.

**End Of Chapter**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well there ya go! The big match at Wrestlemania has settled… absolutely nothing, what lies ahead for the two Cena's? How much more personal can this get? How much more brutal can it get? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hey everyone! How y'all doing? Last time we saw Jason and John finally fight out at Wrestlemania, the match ended up being thrown out and nothing was settled, will there be more fireworks between the two? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Sixty Three-One More Time**

Smackdown, five days removed from Wrestlemania 22, no sooner had the pyro's finished going off when 'My Time Is Now' hit and John Cena walked out through the curtain to a huge chorus of boos from the crowd, John had a huge smirk on his face as he entered the ring and grabbed a mic.

"Well, well, well, look who's still here, that's right, the true champ is still here! Now don't get me wrong, it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be to beat Jason but in the end I think the result speaks for itself".

The crowd booed, John just laughed.

"C'mon, you all know that if that referee hadn't called for the bell I would have beat the kid, just look at what I did to him, I busted him open, I battered him, I whipped him until his skin was raw! But I admit it, it wasn't all plain sailing, the kid did get one or two lucky shots in, but at the end of the day, if the match hadn't of been thrown out there is no doubt in my mind, any of your minds and especially in Jason's mind, that I would have put him down for the three count like every other wrestler I've faced! So on that note Jason… it's over, no more, no rematch, no more brawls or sneak attacks, we had our match, there was no winner, you should be happy, at least you never lost like you could and probably should of!"

The crowd booed again, John responded with a gesture that most fans would have expected from Steve Austin.

"But moving on, we have a new WWE champion now, Rey Mysterio, congratulations Rey Rey you finally made it, but don't get too used to that belt cause you won't have it for long, not past the end of tonight in fact, you say you're gonna be a fighting champion? Well prove it and give me the shot that I've deserved from the moment Jason took it from me! Give me what I deserve tonight! Give me…"

It wasn't Rey but Teddy Long who decided to end John's self-serving rant, the Smackdown GM, with Palmer Cannon in tow, marched down to the ring mic in hand.

"Give you what you deserve? I'll give you what you deserve playa don't ya worry about that, but before I get on to that I would just like to say how successful Wrestlemania was for Smackdown, we had Gregory Helms keep his cruiserweight title, Christian and Tomko retain their tag titles, our 'Money In The Bank' competitors weren't successful but it was a hell of a match, The Undertaker beat the Great Khali, Ken Kennedy won the US title, our own Shawn Michaels but down Kurt Angle and, as you mentioned, Rey Mysterio became the new WWE champion! However the one thing that disappointed me was that there was no winner between you and Jason, but I think I know how to make that right…"

John closed his eyes, he knew where this was headed.

"… So tonight, we're gonna have Jason and John Cena in a Wrestlemania rematch!"

"NO! No, no, NO! Not again Teddy! It's over between me and him, IT'S OVER!"

"Playa, it ain't gonna be over until we get a winner, so tonight, whether it be by pin, submission, DQ or countout we will get a winner!"

John looked like he was going to lose it, but before he could say anything Palmer Cannon grabbed a mic.

"Teddy, I have to agree with John on this one, for the past few months you have put this man in one unfair situation after another, at Wrestlemania even YOU had second thoughts about letting that match go ahead with Jason Cena's mental state! No tonight, when it's possible that he's even more unstable, you put him in a match with John again? Sorry Teddy but I can't let that happen, so using my powers as network representative…"

"Palmer… let me make something perfectly clear to you, I am the GM of Smackdown, not you, I am the one who decides what matches to make, not you, and if you have a problem with that I strongly suggest you shut up and deal with it!"

John managed to find his voice. "You know Teddy I used to think we were cool, but now, it's pretty obvious that you are just like every other guy out there, you think you can treat me like crap without me reacting, that makes you a problem, and I'm gonna do what I do to all my problems and drop you like a bad habit!"

John then dropped the mic and grabbed Teddy! Cannon looked shocked for a moment then nodded in approval as john lifted Teddy up for the F-U! But before he could hit it the DX music hit and Jason charged the ring armed with a steel chair! John dropped Teddy and bailed as Jason entered and took a wild swing at him while he ran, Jason glared at his brother before turning on Cannon, who stood his ground.

"Jason, Jason I know you're upset but you don't have to do this, just give me the chair and go alright? Just hand it over and no-one gets hurt".

Jason seemed to consider what Cannon was saying and started to hand over the chair, Cannon grabbed one end but Jason wouldn't let him pull it away, the teen grinned at him then pulled the chair and Cannon back to him and lifted Cannon up for the F-U! He walked around the ring making Cannon think about it before hitting it! Cannon was out on the mat and Jason picked up his mic.

"Johnny-boy, you and me, one more time" he glanced at the chair. "But not if I catch you first!"

With that he dropped the mic and took off backstage in search of his brother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost an hour and several kicked in doors later Jason still hadn't found John, despite the fact that he was facing him again later that night he was still intent on dishing out a little justice, he even had the same chair he used on Cannon in his hands.

"You guys seen John?" He asked heading up to a bunch of roadies, they all shook their heads. "Finlay, you seen John?" The Irishman did likewise. "What about you?" Birchill shook his head and kept walking just in case the kid lost it again, the teen continued to storm through the backstage area barging right into an interview Josh was conducting with Michelle McCool, KC James and Idol Stevens.

"Josh, seen my brother anywhere?"

Like everyone else he had asked Josh shook his head, Jason turned to walk away but felt someone grab his arm, he slowly turned back around to face who it was.

"Hey, you can't just barge into our interview like that! Who the hell do you think you are?" Yelled Stevens, getting in the teens face.

"I think I'm Jason Cena, and I think you better get your damn hand off me before I break it off".

Stevens glared back at him but James pulled him away.

"Relax man, he's just still pissed off that his brother beat the crap out of him last Sunday".

The two started laughing but trailed off as Jason started laughing as well.

"Yeah, that is pretty funny, but not as funny as this".

The teen then dropped the chair he was holding and nailed James in the face then began hammering away at Stevens, he threw him into a wall then grabbed the chair and smacked it off James's head before doing the same to Stevens.

"Shoulda stayed in school boys" he said before smirking at McCool and heading off in search of his brother again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the second time that night John Cena's music hit, the older Cena slowly made his way to the ring with a somewhat concerned look on his face, he'd managed to stay one step ahead of his brother for most of the night but in a few moments it would be Wrestlemania all over again. Cannon, James and Stevens had all fallen before the teen's wrath and he wasn't too keen on being the next victim on his list. The DX music hit and Jason sprinted out to the ring with Mara in tow, he dropped the chair at ringside and dived in, John met him and the two brawled it out as the referee called for the bell. They started off as they finished at Wrestlemania, punching away at each other in the centre of the ring, John gained an advantage by kicking Jason in the stomach causing him to back up against the ropes, John charged but Jason sidestepped and threw him over before flying over the ropes and crashing down on him.

Jason quickly recovered and picked his brother up, he whipped John hard into the steel steps and pounded on him when he was down, he rolled into the ring to break the referee's count then rolled back out, he picked John up again and slammed his head into the ringpost then whipped John into the crowd barrier then backdropped him onto the concrete floor. He rolled John back into the ring and threw him into a corner, he stomped John down and continued to hammer away until the referee pulled him off, he waited for John to get back up again then whipped him off the ropes and hit an elbow followed by an elbow drop. John retreated to a corner and Jason followed hitting punch after punch, the referee pulled him away but Jason pushed him off, he went to pick up John but the older Cena took advantage of the situation and hit a low blow followed by a quick DDT.

John immediately targeted Jason's forehead, ripping and punching at the stitched up cut that was there, he whipped Jason and hit a hiptoss then clotheslined him as he got back up, he went for a suplex and held Jason upside down for a few moments before hitting it, Jason pulled himself up in the corner and John hit a few punches before whipping him, Jason reversed it and charged John but ran into a boot, he reeled away and John hit a throwback, Jason bounced up and John hit the spinout powerbomb and called for the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle, he hit it and went for the F-U but Jason escaped only to be hit with a back-suplex. John picked the teen back up and whipped him, Jason ducked the elbow, then the clothesline and went for a flying forearm but John kicked him out of the air! John smirked and tapped the side of his head as he leant over Jason but the teen suddenly nipped up and hit a superkick!

John bounced right back up after the kick and Jason whipped him and hit a powerslam before following up with a shining wizard, he didn't cover but instead waited for John to get up and hit a suplex followed by a dropkick, John retreated to the corner and began working on the middle turnbuckle pad behind his back, Jason charged forward to go for a stinger splash but John suddenly came out of the corner and dropkicked his knee causing him to fall onto the exposed steel! John quickly covered but Jason got his foot on the bottom-rope, John quickly pulled Jason away from the ropes and covered again but Jason kicked out.

John frowned and picked Jason up, he backed Jason into the corner and choked him until the referee pulled him off, Jason staggered out of the corner and John hit a right hand, then another, he whipped Jason but the teen ducked and hit a neckbreaker, John bounced up and Jason hit a reverse DDT, he went to the top-rope and went for a cross-body but John caught him! The older Cena went for the F-U but Jason slipped out and hit an impaler! The teen climbed back to the top-rope and went for a frog splash but John moved, Jason popped a forward roll on landing but John went for a clothesline as soon as he jumped up only for the teen to duck causing him to nail the referee! The ref went down and Jason jumped John, he went for a whip but John reversed it and went for a backdrop, Jason countered by dropping down and punching him then hit an X-Factor! He called for the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle, paused, two words and hit it! He then called for the F-U but KC James and Idol Stevens hit the ring to try and gain some revenge, James entered first but walked right into an F-U! Stevens had grabbed the chair and brought it in the ring but Jason cut him off with an F-U before he could use it! While this was happening John had wrapped his trusty chain round his fist, Jason went to pick his brother up but ended up being clocked round the head! Both brothers dropped back down and John crawled into a cover as the referee came to, he counted but Jason kicked out!

John glared at the referee in shock then muttered "Fuck it!" And wrapped the chain back round his fist, the referee tried to stop him but John shrugged him off, before he started forward he noticed Jason start to pick up the chair Stevens had left in the ring, John started forward and swung for Jason's head but the teen ducked! John spun round and saw Jason preparing to swing the chair and instinctively blocked his face, Jason hesitated then smacked John in the knee! John went down screaming in agony as the referee called for the bell to disqualify Jason.

After ringing the bell the referee turned to Jason to take the chair off him but the teen threw him out of the ring! Jason then turned back to John and drove the chair into his knee again! John screamed again but that just seemed to enrage Jason more and he brought the chair down again! He bent down and ripped John's kneepad off before repeatedly driving the point of the chair into the joint! He then pulled John into a seated position and smashed him in the face! John wasn't moving and Jason seemed to calm down as referees and EMT's came out to aid John. The teen went to leave but stopped and looked at the chair, the more he looked at it the more appealing it was to do some serious damage to the brother who had stabbed him in the back, he spun round and advanced on John, he shoved the EMT's away from John then set up the chair around his knee! The referees realised what he was going to do and tried to stop him but he knocked them all down, he then climbed to the middle-rope and looked down at John, the older Cena stared back at him with a pleading look in his eyes, everything that John had done to him and Mara flashed through his mind and Jason smirked at his brother's fear then pointed at Mara.

"This is for her, you piece of shit!"

The teen then jumped off the ropes and slammed his foot into the chair! The scream John let out ripped right through him but he just smiled at it and rolled out of the ring and headed up the aisle, despite the severity of what he had just done to his own brother Jason felt different as he walked away, he'd finally got his revenge, the weight had been lifted.

**End of Chapter**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well there ya go, John has finally gotten what he deserved, how bad is the injury Jason inflicted? What lies ahead? Guess we'll have to find out won't we?_

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Allo! Welcome back again, last time we saw a Wrestlemania rematch between the Cena brothers and it seem that John came off the worst. What is his condition? Where will Jason go from here? How much longer will this Fanfic last? Dunno, let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Sixty Four-An Old Score**

Mara Daniels smiled and settled herself more comfortably in her boyfriends arms, the past week had been good to both her and Jason following what had gone down on Smackdown, it was weird, and slightly scary, but doing what Jason had done to John had had an amazing affect on Jason. From the moment he driven that chair into John's leg it seemed a huge weight had been lifted off Jason's shoulders, he was laughing a lot, smiling, generally being the teenager he was supposed to be, he had never been so happy and alive the whole time she had known him.

"_And to think it took trying to break his own brothers' leg to do that"_ she thought, it truly was weird. His newfound attitude had also had an affect on their relationship with each other, they were closer, more open and a lot happier in each others company. She looked at him, he was still asleep with a huge smile on his face, it had been a while since he had slept well, let alone smile while he did, she ran a hand through his hair and down his face, he stirred slightly but didn't wake up, she rested her head on his chest and went back to thinking, this time it was about work. During the week the whole Smackdown roster had been informed that Vince McMahon had brought back Saturday Night's Main Event, this essentially gave the brands in WWE another chance to show their superiority, Teddy Long had already decided that Rey Mysterio would defend his WWE title during the event but had left it open as to who would compete, all he had said was that whichever superstar impressed him the most would receive the shot, something Jason had taken to heart. Mara also was going to be busy, the Divas on both brands were both going to compete in battle royals then the winners of those would face each other one-on-one.

"_My chance to shine"_ she thought, maybe a big win over someone like Trish Stratus and Mickie James may get her a women's title shot. _"If Melina's allowed then I damn well should"_

She smiled again when Jason muttered something to himself again, she turned to look at him and his eyes opened.

"Hey".

"Morning".

"Watcha doing?"

"Thinking".

"About me?"

She laughed. "Don't flatter yourself".

"Sorry, but when I see my girlfriend, my hot girlfriend, looking at me and smiling then I tend to assume she's thinking about me".

"You have a high opinion of yourself don't you?"

"Yup, what time is it?"

"Nine".

"What time's the show?"

"Seven".

"Great! Eight more hours of sleep".

Mara laughed as he lay back down and pulled the covers over himself again. "Well you can stay in bed all day but I'm getting up".

"No you're not" replied Jason pulling her back down and holding her to him. "You're gonna stay here all day and keep me company".

"And if I refuse?"

"Well" he seemed to think about it then an evil grin crossed his face. "Then I'll have to 'persuade' you".

"What do you… no! No tickling! That's not fair!"

She tried to jump out of bed but Jason grabbed her and pulled her back down then started tickling.

"Give up?"

"Alright! Alright I give!"

"I can't hear you".

"I GIVE!"

"That's better" he let her go and lay back down, when she had recovered her breath she slapped his chest.

"You can be a real asshole sometimes".

"Your point?"

She laughed and shook her head. "How come you never acted like this before we started going out?"

"Dunno, guess I haven't been as happy as I am now, come to think of it, I can't remember how we started, wasn't it something like I put you in a hold and wouldn't let go until you said you'd go out with me?"

"No, that was Ryan, you made him let go then said I owed you one".

"Yeah, that sounds like me".

"Do you remember how you always tried to make me angry during training?"

"Oh yeah, I'd botch moves, oversell, stuff like that right?"

"Remember what the most annoying thing was?"

"I think so, yeah, I'd put on a hold then kiss you while you couldn't do anything, that was fun, especially when you got pissed after".

"Why I didn't kick your ass for that I don't know".

"You can't stay mad at me, I'm too cute, and the one time you did, didn't last long did it?"

"You're just lucky you're a good kisser".

"Yup, my talents are limitless".

"Why did I start dating you again?"

"Let's see, I'm hot, cute, great personality, great kisser, caring, considerate, fearless…"

"Ha!"

"What do ya mean ha?"

"You fearless? Your Mom told me that you used to be scared of me!"

Jason frowned. "Mara, don't make me start tickling you again".

"You'll have to catch me first".

The two teens jumped out of bed, Jason tried to tackle her but slipped and crashed to the ground pulling her down with him, they started laughing but someone hammered on the door.

"Hey! Keep it down!"

"Sorry".

* * *

That night, at the arena, Jason, Mara and Shawn were just hanging around the locker room waiting for the show to start, Jason was still in a buoyant mood which pleased Shawn, the kid deserved a little happiness after the past few months, he turned to the mirror and checked himself out, Jason had suggested the two started wearing DX shirts at shows from now on, they had never called themselves it but people had embraced them as though they were the newest version, if the fans called them it then they might as well Jason had said. It felt weird wearing a DX shirt again, the last time he'd worn one he'd ended up being hit with a pedigree by his former best friend, then again if that hadn't of happened then he'd never have made a comeback, funny how things turned out. He glanced at Jason and Mara, the two were also wearing their shirts, Jason had something planned for the night as well, he hadn't told Shawn, or Mara, but he had said it would be fun, given the kid's current mood that could mean anything, he was just about to ask what he had in mind for the thousandth time but Jason's phone rang.

"Yello? It's ready? Right… just wait until I give the signal… trust me you'll know when it happens… uh huh… don't worry about it I'll take the heat for it… see ya!"

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing".

"Nothing?"

"Don't worry Shawn, if someone goes out there and starts to cut a boring promo, then you'll find out".

As if on cue Christian's music hit in the arena and he led Tomko towards the ring, Jason smirked.

"I was kinda hoping it would be him, c'mon".

"We gonna go out there?"

"No, grab a camera crew and we'll get this party started".

* * *

In the ring Christian had grabbed a mic.

"You know, since Teddy Long announced it, all I've been thinking about is the title shot for Saturday Night's Main Event, and the more I've thought about it the more one thing has become crystal clear, who better to give the title shot to than Captain Charisma himself? Allow me to explain, Teddy Long wants someone to impress him, well I think I fit that role, me and Tomko have dominated the tag division since we won these belts, I was the Smackdown MVP for Wrestlemania, I have beaten almost everyone on this roster, our current champion included, so it's only fair that I get the shot isn't that right?"

No-one agreed, Christian grinned.

"Who cares what you guys think? You're from Long Island! Anyway, I deserve the shot at Mysterio, I deserve the WWE title, and once I get the shot I'm gonna take it **Because That's…**"

"We interrupt this promo for a brief message from our sponsors".

Christian looked around for the cause of the interruption, he didn't have to look far, on the big screen stood Jason, Shawn and Mara.

"Hello everyone, I'm Jason Cena, this is Shawn Michaels and she's Mara Daniels and this is Smackdown live from Long Island New York!"

"Ya had to go for the cheap pop didn't ya?"

"Well, Mick Foley ain't here so why not?"

"True".

"Anyway, tonight is a very special Smackdown because it's the first one of the post John Cena era, yup, until his knee gets better no-one has to put up with his self serving promo's and constant whining. But, it seems someone else has taken that role, ladies and gentlemen, the Creepy Little Bastard himself Christian!"

Christian found his voice. "I know what you two are trying to do, you're trying to steal my title shot!"

"Relax CLB, we ain't stealing your thunder, not that you had any to steal, no we're just here to lay a things out, you see now that John's gone we figured we'd have a little fun, play a few pranks, crack a few jokes, question a few peoples sexuality, by the way, who wears the pants out of you and baldy there?"

"You better watch it punk, because I am this close to beating your ass!"

"You're gonna what my ass? Seriously though buddy…"

"I am not your buddy!"

Jason acted hurt. "Christian? I thought we were friends? I mean, we go way back, you were the first person to ever pin me, with help, you were the one who took my tag title from me, I thought we were tight, that's why I'm gonna give you some advice, don't look up".

Christian exchanged a confused glance with Tomko before they both looked up, seconds later the two were engulfed in green paint and slime from the ceiling! As the two tried and failed to stagger to their feet Jason, Shawn and Mara laughed it up at them, Shawn slapped a hand on his back.

"Paint from the ceiling? Classic!"

"I learned from the best, you wanna wrap it up?"

"Sure, ladies and gentlemen this public service announcement was brought to you by your friends Jason, Shawn and Mara, who would like to remind that if you're not down with that, then we got two words for ya!"

* * *

Teddy Long laughed as he watched the replay of what had just gone down in the ring, like everyone else he was glad to see Jason back in a good mood after the past few months, well, not everyone, Christian and Tomko may be a little upset and the ring crew weren't gonna be too happy about cleaning the mess up but the majority of the locker room were gonna be pleased. He looked around his office, no Palmer Cannon this week, Jason had sent him home with that F-U and put him on the shelf, he hoped it would be a long recovery period for him, no John Cena either although that was worrying him, no-one had heard from John since last week and he was refusing to let any WWE doctors treat him, that meant he couldn't be sure how long he was out, he could come back as early as next week or Saturday Night's Main Event, he decided not to reveal that to Jason, the last thing he needed was the teen getting paranoid again, his office door burst open to reveal a pissed off duo of Christian and Tomko.

"Can I help you playas?"

"Did you see what happened out there? Did you see what those two did to us? Do you know how much this shirt cost me?"

"Yes I did, Yes I did and ten ninety nine from the local charity store, anything else?"

"Yeah" Christian and Tomko held up their belts. "Look at this! They've ruined the tag titles! This is WWE property and they should be punished for it! And if you don't do anything then we will!"

"That's a great idea playa".

"What is?"

"You two doing something about it, so tonight the two of you will defend your WWE tag team titles against Jason Cena and Shawn Michaels!"

Christian looked stunned for a quick moment but shook it off. "Actually Teddy, we can't… really do that".

"Why not?"

"You see I… that is Tomko… has an… allergy to paint, and it wouldn't be good for his health to make him compete tonight".

"Is this true Tomko?"

"Uhhh, yeah, I better go get my medication before I have a reaction".

The two went to leave but Teddy stopped Christian.

"Hold up playa, just because he can't compete tonight doesn't mean you can't".

"What?"

"C'mon, you want the title shot right?"

"Of course".

"Well you have to impress me first, so tonight you will go one-on-one with Jason Cena!"

"What? C'mon Long! You can't spring that on me!"

"Christian, just think playa, you wanna impress me, all you gotta do is beat Jason, and he's never beaten you has he?"

"No".

"There ya go, you gonna do the match?"

"Yeah, just let me get cleaned up".

Christian left the office and headed for his locker room, he found waiting outside.

"Hey big guy, I gotta face Jason tonight and… why are you just standing out here?"

Tomko didn't answer, he just pointed inside the locker room, Christian stared in and froze, all his stuff was strewn throughout the room covered in green paint! The walls, the door, even the shower was covered in graffiti.

"I don't believe it! That little punk is gonna pay for this!"

* * *

In his locker room Jason was warming up for the match, Shawn came up and slapped him on the back.

"Ready kid?"

"Yup, ready as I can be".

"I'm coming out there as well to keep an eye on Tomko".

"Cool" Mara came over as well.

"You are focused on the match right?"

"Of course, why shouldn't I be? Anyway, I figured I might steal one of your brothers moves tonight, think he'll mind?"

"He'll go nuts".

"Great, it's settled then, let's go!"

* * *

The DX music hit as Jason, Shawn and Mara made their way to the ring, they got in and set off the pyro before grabbing mics.

"You know Shawn, I can't help but think Christian was just a little bit upset with what we did earlier".

"Nah kid, he always acts like that, even when he's happy".

"Weird way to act happy, if it was me who had about a tonne of paint dropped on me then I'd be a little embarrassed, I mean it's not as embarrassing as having five male cheerleaders on your show, it's not as embarrassing as the XFL and it's not as embarrassing as posing in playgirl…"

"Hey! I was young! And I was told girls read that magazine!"

"Just keep telling yourself that Shawn".

"Oh yeah? Well it's not as embarrassing as being beat up by your girlfriend every time you went to training!"

"And it's not as embarrassing as wetting your bed although I've heard Christian does do that…"

The two were interrupted by Christian's music and the CLB led Tomko to the ring, Shawn and Mara hopped out and the two locked up, Jason quickly took him down into an armbar, Christian grabbed the ropes and Jason broke the hold, the two locked up again and Christian put on a headlock, Jason pushed him off but Christian hit a shoulder block, the CLB hit the ropes and Jason went under him, then leapfrogged him and hit an armdrag, then another, then a dropkick that sent Christian scurrying out of the ring.

Christian came back in and the two went to lock up but Christian kicked Jason in the gut and began punching away at the teen, he backed Jason into a corner and went for a whip but Jason reversed it then met Christian with a backdrop as he staggered out of the corner, he hit a few chops before whipping Christian into a corner, he charged but ran into an elbow, Christian tried to charge him but the teen backdropped him to the outside. Tomko tried to help Christian up while Jason posed for the crowd, the teen waited for the two to stand then vaulted over the ropes onto both of them! He quickly picked Christian up and rolled him back into the ring before climbing to the top-rope, he waited for Christian to stand before coming down with a cross-body for a two-count, he picked Christian up and hit a suplex for another two then hit an atomic drop followed by a slam then a legdrop.

Christian got up and retreated to the ropes, Jason charged but Christian dodged and pulled the ropes down causing then teen to cash to the outside, the CLB kept the referee distracted while Tomko ran through Jason with a clothesline then threw him into the ringpost and rolled him back in.

Christian was quick to take advantage, he picked Jason up and hit a suplex before hitting a gutbuster for a two-count, he lifted the teen up for a suplex again but instead dropped then teen on his face for another two, he got back up and whipped the teen but it was reversed, Jason lowered his head but Christian shifted his weight and hit a DDT that dropped Jason on the top of his head! He rolled into a cover but Jason kicked out at two. Christian quickly locked on a sleeper and tried to put the teen out but Jason started to fight out of it, Tomko jumped up on the apron allowing Christian to hit a low blow and put the hold on tighter, while the referee was checking on Jason Christian put his feet on the ropes to increase the pressure, Jason faded pretty quickly and the referee checked his arm, it fell once, twice but he stopped the third and began fighting out with elbows, he broke the hold and tried a whip, Christian reversed it but the teen ducked an elbow and hit a flying forearm, they both lay there for a while before Christian climbed to his feet, he started forward but Jason nipped up!

The teen had found his usual second wind and began throwing right hands at Christian before whipping him and hitting a powerslam for a two-count, Jason jumped to his feet while Christian rolled to his knees and hit a shining wizard for another two-count, Christian retreated to a corner and Jason charged but was met with a boot, he reeled away and Christian charged but Jason ducked and hit a neckbreaker before climbing to the top-rope, he went for a frog splash but Christian moved, Jason pooped a roll, avoided Christian's charged and hit a reverse DDT for another near fall. The CLB went back to the corner and Jason went for a stinger splash but Christian avoided it, Jason staggered backwards out of the corner into a big reverse DDT for a close two-count, Christian quickly went for the Unprettier but Jason countered into a dragon suplex! The referee counted but only got two.

The two got back up again and Jason went for an impaler but Christian grabbed the ropes to block it, Jason dropped to the mat and Christian tried to clothesline him but Jason ducked and hit a superkick! He covered but Christian kicked out again, Jason quickly slammed him and went to the top once again, Tomko climbed up to stop him but Jason knocked him back down, this allowed Christian to get up and the two battled up on the top-rope before Christian brought him down with a reverse DDT from the top! He slowly rolled into a cover but Jason got his foot on the bottom rope! Christian argued with the referee before climbing to the top-rope again, Jason tried to stop him with a superplex but Tomko held Christian up there allowing the CLB to sent him back down, he stood up and went for a frog splash but Jason got his knees up, Christian staggered around holding his ribs allowing Jason to hit an impaler, the teen covered but again only got a two-count.

The teen was trying to put Christian away now and tried a whip, Christian reversed it and lowered his head only for Jason to drop down and punch him in the face, Christian reeled away then spun back round and walked into a reverse STO followed by the Koji clutch! Mara laughed on the outside as Christian tried to free himself, somewhere Christopher was throwing something at the TV, Jason locked the hold on and held it as Christian looked like he was going to tap but Tomko reached in and put his foot on the bottom-rope, the referee ordered Jason to break and the teen stared down Tomko as Christian pulled himself up in the corner, Jason started forward but Christian took his legs out from under him and covered with his feet on the ropes! The referee got to two but Mara pushed his feet off allowing Jason to kick out.

Christian immediately jumped to his feet and began screaming at Mara, his distraction allowed Jason to charge forward and hit a stinger splash across his back! He staggered out of the corner and Jason hit an X-Factor, he called for the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle, hit the ropes, paused, DX sign then landed it and called for the F-U, he lifted Christian but he slipped out, he went for the Unprettier but Jason pushed him away, he stopped short of hitting the ref but Jason charged, he dodged and Jason crashed into the official, he didn't hit him hard and he quickly started getting up, Tomko had jumped in the ring behind Jason, he waited for the teen to turn round and went for the boot but Jason ducked! Tomko's momentum caused him to crotch himself on the top-rope! The referee got up and went to help the big man while Christian jumped Jason and went for the Unprettier, Shawn took advantage of the distraction and rolled in the ring, Jason escaped the hold again and pushed Christian right into Sweet Chin Music! The force of the kick caused Christian to spin round right into an F-U! Jason covered as Shawn ducked out of the ring, the referee counted… and got the three!

Jason jumped to his feet in celebration, Shawn and Mara came in and hugged him as the referee raised his arms, Jason smirked, then his thoughts turned to his brother, he looked into a camera at ringside, grinned, then yelled. "How does it feel?" Before heading backstage.

**End of Chapter**

_

* * *

Well there ya go, Jason seems to be gaining momentum as Teddy Long looks for a new number one contender, could we be looking at the future WWE champion? Could John be back as soon as the next chapter? How will the Smackdown roster impress Teddy? Find out soon!_

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!!_


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Allo! Welcome back once again. Last time we saw Jason defeat Christian as the Smackdown roster tries to impress Teddy and earn the WWE title shot for Saturday Night's Main Event. How will the teen continue on his road to the gold? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Sixty Five-An Uprising**

"C'mon kid, we're gonna be late!" Yelled Shawn as he loaded his gear into the car, the teen, in deep conversation with his girlfriend, glanced up.

"You say something Shawn?"

"Yeah, we're gonna be late, let's get going".

Jason nodded and jumped in the back with Mara, Shawn started the engine and headed for the arena.

"So kid, who do ya feel like humiliating tonight?"

Once again Jason wasn't paying attention, Shawn sighed, it was all well and good that he and Mara were close again but if that was all he was focused on then there would be problems.

"You listening back there?"

"Huh? Yeah go ahead".

"I said who do ya feel like humiliating tonight?"

"First person we come across who deserves it" replied the teen with a shrug. "You think Teddy's gonna choose one of us for that title shot?"

"Dunno kid, we've both got good reasons, I beat Kurt at Wrestlemania and you ain't been pinned since ya went solo".

"Imagine if Teddy makes a match between us".

"Yeah" Shawn gave a mock sigh. "A big win before I face Rey".

"Excuse me? I believe that I am two to one against you".

"The Rumble don't count and if it did remember who eliminated you from the Rumble itself".

"Battle royals don't mean squat Shawn, one day someone who has no business in the main event scene is gonna win one and get a shot".

"Like you?"

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines you old timer".

Mara laughed and rested her head on Jason's shoulder as the two continued their good-natured insults, Jason subconsciously ran his hand through her hair before turning to her and smiling.

"What about you Mara, looking forward to your match?"

"I dunno, it's gonna be tough going".

"A battle royal for the Smackdown divas? You and Jillian are the only two who can wrestle".

"It's not that easy".

"Say what?"

"Teddy felt the same way as you so he struck a deal with Paul Heyman, so now I gotta go through Smackdown and ECW girls".

"Yeah, you're still gonna win".

"You talk as though I'm the best wrestler in the division".

"Uh hello? Mara Daniels, the sister of Christopher? God's gift to wrestling? Of course you're the best women's wrestler in this company".

"Thanks".

"Just speaking the truth".

"And the fact I'm your girlfriend has nothing to do with it?"

"Maybe".

A few minutes later Shawn pulled the car into the parking lot, the teen hopped out and began unloading his bag from the trunk, just then a bunch of paparazzi ran by, his eyes followed them then rolled when he saw who they were greeting, MNM. The trio marched by, flashing them with arrogant smirks as they did, when they were past Jason caught Shawn's eye and nodded after them, Shawn grinned and nodded before reaching back in the car and pulling out the 'equipment'.

Meanwhile MNM were still basking in the glow on the paparazzi's camera's, Melina especially enjoyed it.

"You!" She yelled at a production assistant. "Take our bags to our locker room… NOW!" She screamed when the guy was a little slow to react. "Unbelievable" she muttered after he had walked off before going back to posing with Nitro and Mercury, finally, after several more shots she waved away the requests for more pictures and decided to leave, as she walked away she bumped into the same production guy.

"Watch it! Did you get our stuff to our room?"

"Actually a couple of guys in DX shirts did it for me".

"What?" Nitro grabbed him. "What did you say?"

"A couple of guys in DX shirts came up to me and told me they'd take your stuff".

"And you just gave it too them? What did they look like?"

"One was a teenager, and the other looked like he was in his forties".

"Don't you know who they were?"

"Look, I ain't a wrestling fan I just set up the arena here, now let go before I sue!"

Nitro let the guy go and exchanged a look with Mercury and Melina before they trio sprinted to their locker room, all three froze when they saw the state of the locker room, their clothes were scattered all over the place covered in green paint, even the fur jackets had got coated with the paint, the walls were covered in graffiti as well, catchphrases, logos and one which had Melina a heart and…

"A chicken? I'm a vegetarian!" She yelled before turning to Mercury and Nitro, both looking sheepish. "What?"

"Uh… Melina" began Nitro. "It's… not a chicken it's…"

"A cock" finished Mercury before covering his ears as Melina began screaming in fury.

* * *

For the second week in a row Teddy Long found himself confronted by angry victims of Jason and Shawn's shenanigans, he didn't mind what they were doing, if it gave some of the more egotistical superstars a nice dose of humiliation he was for it, but it was resulting in a bit of a headache when the victims came to complain to him.

"… Are you even listening?" Yelled Melina. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

"Don't even think about it Long".

"I'm more than thinking about it, I'm doing it, your boys are facing Jason Cena and Shawn Michaels tonight! Now get out of my office".

Melina left, Teddy sighed then stuck his head out of the door.

"Josh, get Jason and Shawn in here immediately please".

* * *

A short while later Jason and Shawn were standing outside Teddy's office.

"What do you think he wants to see us for?"

"Dunno kid, probably gonna announce some stipulation for the match tonight".

"Why couldn't he have just told Melina?"

"Beats me".

Teddy opened the door. "Come in playas, thanks for coming although I'd rather you came the moment I asked you rather than wait a quarter of an hour".

"Had to put on my ring gear" shrugged Shawn.

"Yeah, then he had to find me".

"What do you mean 'find you'?"

"Him and Mara wanted some alone time, don't ask".

"We were just talking".

"And kissing".

"Everyone does it".

"Not when they're supposed to be preparing for a match".

"Shut up playgirl".

"Both of you shut up" said Teddy. "Look, I enjoy a good joke, but can you tone it down? The more pranks you pull the more annoyed people come to my office, it's starting to get annoying".

"Well sorry for having fun" muttered Jason. "And while we're at it, sorry for ruining Christian's eleven dollar shirt, sorry for bringing up Tomko's allergy, sorry for giving MNM a taste of humiliation and sorry for kicking their asses like there's no tomorrow!"

Shawn tapped him on the shoulder. "We haven't done that yet".

"I know that, I was just apologising in advance".

The two laughed and headed out the door, Teddy shook his head as he looked after them. _"Can't these two take anything seriously?"_

* * *

The DX music hit as Jason, Shawn and Mara made their way to the ring, they set the pyro's off then Jason grabbed a mic.

"Shawn, do you ever get the feeling someone doesn't like us?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, we come to the arena, have a few laughs, play a few jokes, get some laughs, yet we're the ones who get the heat for it, Christian and Tomko get coated in paint and the ring crew get pissed at us because they had to clean it up, how did that paint get there anyway?"

"I dunno, one of life's great mysteries".

"Then someone defaces MNM's property and we get yelled at just because Melina didn't like the truth, whoever wrote that on the wall surely had to have some inside info on that one huh? But anyway, MNM, we know you're just a little upset about what happened, so come on down and get yourself some so that we can get back to the hotel while there's still room service".

"And if you're not down with that slightly self-indulgent promo, then we got two words for ya!"

Before the crowd could finish for them MNM's music hit and Melina led her boys down to the ring, as she did her usual ring entrance Melina exchanged a dirty look with Mara, there was no love lost between them. The two went face-to-face but Jason stepped in to pull Mara away, as he did MNM jumped him and Shawn to kick off a brawl to begin the match, Shawn and Jason quickly took control and sent MNM to the outside before following after them, Jason threw Nitro over the crowd wall while Shawn put Mercury back in the ring and hit a suplex for a two-count, he quickly backed Mercury into a corner and gave him a few chops before whipping him and hitting a hiptoss, he brought Mercury to his corner and tagged in Jason, the two whipped Mercury and hit a double elbow followed by a double elbow drop, Nitro came in and received a double suplex before Jason and Shawn nipped up and double dropkicked Mercury, Jason then hit a neckbreaker for a two-count.

Jason quickly whipped Mercury and hit a powerslam for another two-count before tagging in Shawn again, he lifted Mercury up then dropped him on Shawn's knee, Shawn held him while Jason hit the ropes and ran through Mercury with a clothesline, Shawn quickly followed up with a DDT for a two-count before tagging Jason back in, the teen went to the top-rope while Shawn lifted Mercury up for a suplex with Jason adding a cross-body on the way down, the teen covered but only got two yet again. The teen whipped Mercury and hit a powerslam for another two-count then went to hit the ropes but Melina grabbed his foot, Jason turned and grabbed at her, missed and left himself open for Nitro to hang his head between the top and middle ropes, the teen rebounded up into a neckbreaker from Mercury who quickly tagged in Nitro who then hit a legdrop for a two-count.

Nitro quickly picked the teen back up and hit a suplex before tagging Mercury back in, they whipped Jason and Mercury kicked him in the stomach as he came back, the teen leaned forward allowing Nitro to hit a knee to the head before they both hit legdrops on Jason, Mercury covered but Jason kicked out. He whipped Jason and went for an elbow but the teen ducked only for Nitro to knee him in the back as he hit the ropes, Jason staggered into Mercury who hit a northern lights suplex for another two-count. Mercury tagged Nitro back in and the two hit a double suplex for another two.

Nitro tried to keep his advantage and went for a whip, Jason reversed it but lowered his head too early allowing Nitro to kick him in the head, he reeled away and Nitro charged only for Jason to dodge and hit a reverse DDT, he started to crawl to the corner to tag Shawn, just before he could make it Mercury came in, the referee was distracted and didn't see Jason make the tag, Shawn came in only for the referee to stop him while MNM beat on Jason behind his back, Mercury distracted the referee again as Nitro put Jason over the apron, Melina put on a headscissor while Nitro added some boots before hitting a DDT for a two-count, Nitro dragged Jason to the corner and tagged Mercury, they whipped Jason but he ducked a double elbow and hit a double clothesline! He stayed down but MNM started to stir, they went to get him up but the teen suddenly nipped up to his feet! Almost as soon as he was up he dropped again tagging in Shawn as he did!

HBK came in and went on a tear, he ran through both members of MNM with clotheslines, he threw Nitro out and hit Mercury with an atomic drop, he followed up with a slam before climbing to the top-rope, he came down and hit a big elbow drop, he crawled to the corner and began tuning up the band, he went to start forward but Melina grabbed his foot, when he finally shook himself free Nitro came in and hit a spin-kick, Melina then called for the snapshot, the duo lifted Shawn up… and hit it! Mercury covered but Jason came off the top with a frog splash to break it up! The teen took out Nitro while Shawn rolled into a cover, the referee counted but Melina put Mercury's foot on the bottom rope.

Shawn and Mercury both fought their ways back up and Nitro tagged himself in, he beat on Shawn and whipped him not noticing Jason tagging himself in as well, he went for a clothesline but Shawn ducked and he ran right into a superkick from Jason! The teen covered but Mercury broke it up, the teen knocked him down and hit Nitro with a shining wizard for another two-count, Nitro retreated to the corner and Jason followed with a stinger splash, he set Nitro up for an impaler but Mercury came in and pulled him away, Nitro tried to nail him but Jason ducked and he hit Mercury! The teen then hit Nitro with a dragon suplex for another close two-count, Shawn then came in and took Mercury to the outside while Jason tried to whip Nitro, it was reversed and Nitro went for a backdrop but Jason dropped down and punched him in the face then hit an X-Factor, he then hit the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle and called for the F-U, he lifted Nitro up but the referee was distracted by Shawn and Mercury's brawl allowing Melina to come in and low blow him! He dropped Nitro as Melina rolled out of the ring only for Mara to come round and take her out! Mercury meanwhile threw Shawn into the steel steps while Nitro hit a superkick. Mercury pulled Mara off Melina and shoved her down while Nitro got ready for another snapshot, he went to lift Jason up but the teen suddenly took him down with a reverse STO then locked on the Koji clutch! Mercury came in to break it up but Shawn cut him off with Sweet Chin Music! Nitro struggled for a few seconds but in the end had no choice but to tap out!

The DX music hit again as Jason jumped up in celebration, he high-fived Shawn and hugged Mara before posing for the crowd, Shawn turned to pose for the other side and Jason went to follow but someone pulled him out under the bottom rope! Shawn spun round in confusion just in time to see Chris Masters throw Jason into the ringpost, he went to go help but Carlito came up behind him and dropped him with the backcracker! Masters rolled in the ring as Carlito threw Shawn to him and put on the Masterlock! Jason tried to come in and help but Carlito cut him off and beat him down then hit another backcracker.

"That's a sign of things to come!" He yelled in Jason's face. "And we're not the only ones, and dat… dat's cool!"

He then spat apple in the teen's face while Masters dropped Shawn to the mat, the two high-fived then left Jason and Shawn lying in the ring.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_There ya go, looks like the Smackdown roster has decided to fight back against Jason and Shawn, how will the two fight back? How many others will get involved? Find out next time._

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!!!_


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Allo! Welcome back to the Fanfic that now has over one hundred reviews! WHOOO! Thanks everyone, anywho, last time Jason and Shawn earned a victory over MNM only to be attacked by Carlito and Chris Masters who then said there were others who wanted a piece of the two. How will they respond? How many others? And at the final Smackdown before Saturday Night's Main Event who will Teddy Long grant the title shot to? Find out let's!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Sixty Six-And The Winner Is…**

"I spit in the face of people who don't want to be cool!"

Carlito smirked as he and his partner 'The Masterpiece' Chris Masters strutted through the curtain into the arena, everything had been going just perfectly since he and Masters had decided to target Jason Cena and Shawn Michaels, they had chosen their moment perfectly, managed to gain a few allies, allies who were waiting backstage in case of any revenge attacks, and had put the teen and HBK out without much effort, all that remained was for Teddy to grant him his title shot. He paused and glanced at Masters, he also wanted the title shot it was no secret, they had both agreed to give the other the first title shot when they won, or at least that's what Masters thought although Carlito wouldn't put it past him to try and pull off a double-cross, he pushed such thoughts to the back of his mind as they got in the ring and grabbed a mic.

"You know something? Last week when 'The Masterpiece' and Carlito attacked Jason Cena and Shawn Michaels we were almost disappointed, you see, since Jason Cena came back to Smackdown and took out his brother everyone has been hyping him up as an unstoppable force, yet last week when Carlito hit him with that backcracker it put him down, one move put down the unstoppable force, it was that easy, not to mention how we took out Shawn Michaels and put him in the Masterlock, to put it plain and simple… dat's cool!"

Masters took the mic. "That's right Carlito it is cool, those two have been walking around here lately pulling childish pranks and humiliating hard working superstars whenever the felt like it without expecting consequences well, I think we sent a message to them last week, Jason, Shawn, your fun and games are coming to an end, you think making paint fall from the ceiling impresses us? Not a chance, you think constantly bringing up that Shawn Michaels posed in playgirl ten years ago is funny? It's damn sickening! And you think that coming down here dancing around like a pair of jackasses makes you superstars? It only makes you just what you were last week, targets!"

"That's right Chris, targets, but Carlito also agrees with what you said about their pranks, they impress no-one, and speaking of impressing, our actions last week prove that we're more than capable of putting down anyone we want, so Theodore R. Long, if you're looking for someone to take on Rey Mysterio, look no further than Carlito!"

"Hold on Carlito, if either one of us is getting a shot it's gonna be 'The Masterpiece'! My Masterlock is unbreakable and when I slap it on Rey tomorrow night, you will be looking at the new WWE champion!"

"True Chris, the Masterlock is unbreakable but when it comes to big matches, you tend to… choke".

"Choke? I don't choke Carlito, I deliver!"

"No, you choke, Carlito on the other hand can handle the big matches, and Carlito isn't the one who got pinned at Wrestlemania".

"Listen to me Carlito, when I get that title shot and slap on my Masterlock I will be the WWE champion, and maybe, just maybe I'll give you the shot".

"Look you meathead, Carlito is getting the title shot and you will sit and watch while the WWE title finds itself a new owner".

"Meathead? That's some pretty big talk from a walking toilet brush!"

The two went face-to-face and seemed about to implode when the DX music hit as Jason and Shawn walked out on stage with confused looks on their faces.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I really look like a jackass when I come out here?"

"Kid, I'm not gonna lie to you… Carlito, Masters, what's going on here? You're arguing like a pair of old women… old women with big afros… and big muscles… but old women none the less! I thought we were the ones you had beef with…"

"Beef? Where?"

"It's a figure of speech kid".

"No beef?"

"No beef".

"Aww, I'm hungry".

"…. Anyway, the two of you shouldn't be worrying about who isn't getting the title shot, you should be worried about us".

"Worried about a delusional teen and a broken down has been?"

"No, worried about the Heartbreak Kid and the future of professional wrestling Jason Cena, we don't take kindly to people taking us out and especially when the same people try to get a title shot out of it".

"Speaking of which" said Jason. "You think just because you jumped us from behind you deserve a title shot? News flash, what goes around comes around, I don't care how many guys you got back there ready to take us out, you put us down, we put YOU down!"

"And if you really want to impress someone round here, you don't bitch about things, you do what we're about to and do something about it!"

With that the two dropped their mics and charged the ring! Carlito and Masters met them and the four men began brawling, Jason and Shawn immediately took control and sent Carlito and Masters to the outside as MNM hit the ring, Shawn and Jason met them and quickly sent them back out as Christian and Tomko also came out, Jason and Shawn took control of them only for Carlito, Masters and MNM came back in and began beating them down, suddenly Ken Kennedy's music hit and he led the Smackdown locker room to the ring! Almost all of the roster was brawling it out in the ring as Teddy Long's music hit and the GM came out on stage flanked by two referees.

"Now, it seems to me that all of you want to fight tonight, and it also seems that all of you want the title shot at Rey Mysterio tomorrow as well, so I've decided to solve both those problems the old-fashioned way, with a number one contendership battle royal! And it starts… right now!"

Just as Teddy finished saying this Jason and Shawn grabbed Carlito and Masters and tossed them out! The rest of the roster began fighting it out with each other while Shawn pulled Jason into a corner.

You were saying about battle royals?"

"Hey if it gets me a shot I ain't complaining".

"Not if I get it first".

"May the best man win" replied Jason before dashing off into the fray.

* * *

The only word Jason could find to describe the match was insane, bodies were flying everywhere and it was all he could do to avoid being thrown out. Eventually it settled down to eight superstars, Jason, Shawn, Kennedy, Chris Benoit, Christian, Finlay, Lashley and Viscera. At the moment the biggest man in there had control, he slammed Finlay to the mat before throwing Christian into the corner and splashing him, Jason tried to hit a flying cross-body but merely bounced off, Vis quickly grabbed him and went for a slam but Lashley came out of nowhere with a spear! Lashley turned and posed for the crowd only for Jason to thank him by sneaking up behind him and tossing him out! The teen waited for Viscera to stand before nailing the man with a superkick but he stayed up! He grabbed Jason by the throat but Shawn came over and hit Sweet Chin Music! Vis reeled but still didn't go down! Jason and Shawn exchanged a look before suddenly hitting him with a double superkick! That caused the big man to fall back against the ropes allowing the two to run over and start lifting him, Kennedy, Finlay and Benoit came over and all five of them managed to heave the big man out! 

Six superstars were left and all began brawling amongst themselves, Kennedy and Benoit battled into one corner while Jason beat on Christian, Shawn threw Finlay into a corner, the Irishman hit it hard and dropped down, Shawn started to come forward but didn't notice Finlay grab something from behind his back, he went to pick Finlay up but was greeted with a shot to the ribs from the Shillelagh! Jason meanwhile had thrown Christian to the corner, he went for a stinger splash but Christian moved, Jason hit the turnbuckle hard and staggered back into Christian who set him up for the Unprettier! Just as he turned round however Finlay smacked the shillelagh over his head! He went down but Finlay picked him up and threw him out, the Irishman took the time to taunt Christian then turned into Sweet Chin Music which sent him over and out! It was down to the final four!

Jason and Shawn hesitated after Finlay went out and the two stared each other down, Benoit and Kennedy took this as a chance to attack only for Shawn to hit Benoit with Sweet Chin Music and Jason drop Kennedy with the F-U! The teen stood over Kennedy to do the crotch chop but Shawn suddenly grabbed him and threw him over! The teen just managed to land on the apron as Shawn turned to deal with Benoit, he snuck up behind Shawn and threw him over but just like the teen Shawn stopped himself and came back in where Jason was waiting. They went face-to-face and stared each other down for a few moments before they both smiled and went to turn away only to spin back round and begin brawling! They both fought in the middle of the ring, neither one giving an inch when Kennedy and Benoit came back and jumped them, Benoit took Shawn to one corner while Jason and Kennedy fought to the other, Benoit put Shawn in the corner and charged but Shawn moved causing him to slam into the turnbuckle, on the other side Jason had gained and advantage on Kennedy and put him in the corner, he charged but ran into an elbow, Kennedy tried to follow with a clothesline but Jason ducked and he ran into Sweet Chin Music! He reeled back round and Jason F-U'ed him over the top to the outside! The teen smirked then turned round to be met with Sweet Chin Music as well! Benoit jumped Shawn while he was admiring his handiwork and backed him into the ropes, he whipped Shawn and went for an elbow but he ducked and hit a flying forearm before nipping up! Benoit got up as well and Shawn greeted him with an atomic drop, two clotheslines and a slam before heading up top and hitting an elbow, he got back up in a corner and began tuning up the band for one more Sweet Chin Music, he started forward and went for the kick but Benoit ducked! Shawn's momentum carried him towards the recovering Jason but the teen ducked as well and backdropped him over the top! It was down to two!

Jason and Benoit stared each other down for a few moments before the two began brawling it out, Jason gained the advantage and whipped Benoit, it was reversed and Benoit went for a backdrop but Jason dropped down and hit a punch to the face followed by an X-Factor! He stood over Benoit, hit the ropes, crotch-chopped and landed the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle! He took point behind Benoit as he got up and went to hit the F-U but Benoit slipped out and went for the crossface! Jason tried to block Benoit from putting it one but he slowly started to force the teen down to the mat, an idea struck Jason and he suddenly forced himself back up and ran towards the ropes, they both hit the ropes but their momentum caused them both to go flying over to the outside! The two referees immediately ran round to them and one stood up with Benoit's arm raised! He turned to talk to his colleague only to see him standing with Jason's arm raised! The two began arguing while Jason and Benoit went face-to-face again, each accusing the other of hitting the ground first, just before another brawl could break out Teddy Long's music hit again.

"Hold on there playas, I think there's a simple solution to a problem such as this, Chris, you think that Jason hit first right? And Jason you think he did right? The answer is simple, if a battle royal can't determine a number one contender then I'm gonna put the two of you against each other later on tonight, one-on-one and the winner becomes the number one contender to Rey Mysterio!"

Jason and Benoit both seemed to like this plan and stared each other down for a long time before heading backstage.

* * *

Jason sat in the locker room alone trying to pump himself up for the match, Mara had been booked in a tag match with Ashley against Michelle McCool and Melina with Jillian as the guest referee in a warm up for Saturday Night's Main Event, he smiled as she dropped McCool with the Angels Wings and got the pin to earn her team the match, he flipped the monitor off and went back to getting ready, he heard the locker room door open and close and glanced up expecting Shawn only to see Rey Mysterio standing there. 

"Hey kid".

"Rey".

"I just wanna say, good luck out there tonight, and if you win then I look forward to facing you tomorrow night" he held out his hand, Jason shook it.

"Thanks" Rey started to walk off but Jason pulled him back. "See you tomorrow night".

Rey smiled. "That's just what Chris said" he went to walk off again and passed Shawn in the doorway.

"What was he doing in here?"

"Wishing me luck for later".

"Same here then".

"Thanks, where were you anyway?"

"Talking to Teddy, seeing as how I ain't getting the shot tomorrow I decided to ask for a match with Carlito and Masters".

"Got a partner in mind?"

"Well, if Benoit wins, I said IF, then it's you, if not, then it's me and Kennedy".

"Cool, any advice for later?"

"Yeah, avoid the crossface!"

Jason laughed and went back to preparing for the match.

* * *

The DX music hit again and Jason made his way out to the ring with Mara, the teen still had the cocky grin on his face but anyone who looked in his eyes could see he was as nervous as hell, pumped up, ready for what he was about to do, but nervous as well. He wondered what his nerves would be like if he won tonight and got the shot the next day, he shrugged it to the back of his mind as he set off the pyro, Rey was at ringside doing commentary on the match and the two exchanged a look as Benoit made his way out, as soon as got in the ring he went right up in Jason's face, the teen stared back at him until the referee stepped between them, Benoit back off to one corner and Jason went back to the other, Mara put her hand on his shoulder. 

"You ready for this?"

He just nodded, not once taking his eyes of Benoit.

"Good luck" she kissed him on the cheek and hopped out of the ring as the referee called for the bell to begin the match. Jason and Benoit circled each other a few times, each one not taking their eyes of the other, they finally locked up and tried to push the other back into a corner, when neither would budge they broke it and stared each other down again, they locked up again and Benoit put Jason in a headlock, Jason used the ropes to break it but Benoit ran through him with a shoulderblock, he hit the ropes as Jason went under him, he went for a leapfrog but Benoit put on the brakes, Jason landed in front of him and Benoit hit a massive chop to the chest, Jason reeled away as Benoit followed up with more and more chops until the teen was back in a corner, Benoit hesitated for a brief second allowing Jason to reverse the position and unload with chops of his own. The teen went for a whip, Benoit reversed it and followed but Jason used the ropes to go up and over and got a roll-up for a two-count.

Benoit slowly climbed back up to his feet and stared at Jason, the teen returned it and the two circled each other again and went to lock up but Benoit suddenly pulled Jason down and went for the crossface! Jason immediately grabbed the ropes to prevent Benoit from putting it on properly and waited for Benoit to back off before standing up, they went for another lockup but Benoit took the teen's legs out and went for the Sharpshooter! Again Jason was forced to make a grab for the ropes to break the hold. Benoit backed away and allowed Jason to stand before going for yet another lockup, Jason went behind Benoit and took him down then put on a headlock, Benoit quickly escaped and put the teen down in an armbar, Jason escaped that and the two jumped to their feet and Jason took Benoit down in a leglock, Benoit broke free and put on one of his own, they jumped back up again and Jason took Benoit down in another headlock, Benoit used his legs to put Jason in a submission but the teen nipped up to break it, Benoit tried a headlock of his own but the two went through a role-reversal, Benoit then went for the crossface again but Jason slipped out again, the two stood up and stared each other down again as the crowd showed their appreciation.

They went to lockup again but Jason kicked Benoit in the gut and hit some right hands to back Benoit up against the ropes, he went for a whip but Benoit reversed it and went for a backdrop, Jason jumped over him and tried a slam but Benoit slipped behind him and went for a back suplex, Jason flipped through it and went for a roll up but Benoit grabbed the ropes, he charged the teen only to be met with an armdrag, then another, then a dropkick to send Benoit to the outside, he tried to follow with a body press but Benoit moved, the teen landed on his feet only for Benoit to hit a huge chop to knock him off his feet. Benoit picked Jason up and hit him with a few more chops, he then ran Jason's head into the steel steps and then headbutted the teen to knock him back down, he rolled Jason back in then hit a suplex for a two-count.

Jason got up and retreated to a corner, Benoit followed and hit some more chops before whipping him and catching him with an elbow as he came back, Jason bounced back up and Benoit hit a backbreaker for another two-count followed by a gutwrench suplex for another, he picked Jason up for another suplex but dropped the teen over the top-rope, Jason hung there and Benoit hit a running knee to bring him down for another two-count, he dropped the teen with a quick neckbreaker for another two-count before putting Jason in a modified headlock. Jason eventually went limp and the referee checked his arm, once again the teen stopped it from falling and began fighting to get free, he hit some right hands and tried to whip Benoit, it was reversed but he ducked an elbow and hit a flying forearm! Benoit recovered quickly and got up waiting for the inevitable, sure enough the teen nipped up right into a big chop from the rabid wolverine, he reeled away then fired back with one of his own, they went back and forth for a few moments before Benoit gained the upper hand, he backed Jason up against the ropes and went for a whip but Jason reversed it and hit a big powerslam for a two-count.

Benoit rolled up to his knees and Jason went for a shining wizard but Benoit ducked and hit a German suplex, he held on to the teen and went for a second, Jason tried to block it but Benoit nailed him across the back of his neck a few times and pulled it off, he held on again and went for the hat-trick but Jason slipped behind him and hit a dragon suplex, like Benoit he held on and hit a second and a third which got another two-count. Benoit was slow to get up so Jason hit a couple of clotheslines and a slam before climbing the turnbuckle, he waited for Benoit to stand and came down with a cross-body but Benoit rolled through for a close two-count, he attempted to hit the teen again but Jason avoided the blow and hit a dropkick, he tried to follow up with an impaler but Benoit countered it into a northern lights suplex for another two-count, Jason used the ropes to pull himself up and Benoit whipped him, he lowered his head for a backdrop but Jason dropped down and hit a punch to the face followed by an X-Factor, he then hit the ropes, paused, crotch chop, Five-Knuckle-Shuffle! He looked to the crowd and signalled for the F-U as he waited for Benoit to stand, he lifted him up but Benoit slipped out and went for the crossface! Jason quickly broke away from it and Benoit charged him but the teen sidestepped it and he clashed heads with the referee! The official fell to the outside while Benoit spun back round to be met with a reverse STO before being put in the Koji clutch! Benoit tried to find a way out but Jason had it on tight and he couldn't move to hit the ropes, he refused to tap out but suddely went limp as though he'd passed out!

When Jason realised Benoit had stopped moving he broke the hold, he leant over him and when he saw no sign of consiousness he called for another referee, as the ref hit the ring he turned back to Benoit, that's when the trap was sprung, as the teen came across Benoit suddenly dragged him down and put on the crossface! All too late Jason realised what had happened and all he could do was scream in pain and flail about for some way out. Benoit had it on too tight to break so all he could do was squirm towards the ropes, at one point he raised his arm to tap but then closed his eyes and willed himself to keep going and managed to hook his foot round the bottom rope, Benoit broke the hold and the teen immediately rolled to the outside favouring his neck, he stayed out there trying to regain his bearings then suddenly heard Mara scream for him to move, he sidestepped at the very last second as Benoit came flying through the ropes head-first! He missed his target and collided hard with the announce table and lay in a heap, Jason rested for a few seconds before rolling him back in the ring and covering for a two-count.

Benoit struggled back to his feet but was met with a punch that sent him staggering back to a corner, Jason followed and hit a few chops before whipping him across the ring and hitting a stinger splash! Benoit came staggering out of the corner and Jason hit a neckbreaker for a two-count, Benoit got back up and elbowed the teen away, he tried to follow with a charge but Jason dodged and hit a reverse DDT for another two-count. The teen was starting to show signs of frustration and picked Benoit up, he went for a suplex but Benoit reversed it and hit one of his own, he held on and hit a second, he went for the third amigo but Jason blocked and tried to suplex him again but Benoit slipped behind him and went for the crossface again! Jason elbowed him away and when he reeled back hit him with an impaler, he slowly made the cover but Benoit kicked out at two. Jason sighed and picked Benoit up, he went for a slam but Benoit escaped it and dropped him with a DDT for another two-count, Benoit picked him up and went for a powerbomb but Jason backdropped out of it and hit a superkick! He collapsed on top of Benoit but again only got two.

Both Jason and Benoit were starting to feel the effects of the match but neither was willing to give up, Jason pulled himself up with the ropes while Benoit tried to force himself to his feet, he made it as far as his knees but before he could go further Jason hit him with the shining wizard, the teen didn't cover but instead be crawled towards the corner and started climbing, he got to the tope-rope then came down looking for a frog splash but Benoit moved! Jason forward rolled out of a crash landing and Benoit charged him but the teen ducked, lifted him up and landed the F-U! Benoit was out but Jason was feeling it too, he willed himself to crawl over to Benoit and draped an arm over him, the referee counted but Benoit kicked out! Jason couldn't believe it and looked pleadingly at the referee but got no response, he climbed back up, glanced down at Benoit then called for another F-U, he lifted him up again but before he could hit it Benoit escaped and hit a German suplex! He quickly followed that up with a second and a third before drawing his thumb across his throat indicating the diving headbutt, he slowly climbed to the top-rope but Jason had somehow willed his way back up again, the two battled over the top-rope with right hands then Benoit hit a headbutt! Jason reeled for a second allowing Benoit to push him down and follow up with the diving headbutt! He slowly made the cover on Jason but the teen just kicked out at two!

Benoit managed to drag himself to his feet and pulled Jason up with him, he pushed the teen back into a corner and hit some chops before lifting him to the top and going for a superplex but Jason blocked it and began punching away at him, he fought back and went for another headbutt, the teen blocked it and hit a huge right hand to send Benoit down, he stood on the top-rope as Benoit started to get up and went for another cross-body but Benoit sidestepped, caught the teen's arm as he fell by and had the crossface on before Jason had even hit the ground! By the time Jason's brain registered what had happened he was stuck in the hold with nowhere to go, he tried to squirm towards the ropes again but Benoit put it on so tight he couldn't move, he was starting to feel himself fade when an idea struck him, he started to go limp then suddenly tried to roll Benoit into a pin but the wolverine rolled through it! Now Jason was trapped in the hold right out in the middle of the ring, the hold was so tight that his body was staring to go numb, he was just about to tap but tried to escape one last time, he rolled as hard as he could, Benoit tried to go with him but Jason stopped it and hooked Benoit's legs as the referee started to count, his arm fell once, twice and was falling for a third when Benoit suddenly yanked back on Jason's neck even harder and the pain got too much, the teen tapped at exactly the same time the referee counted the three!

As soon as the bell rang Benoit broke the hold and pushed Jason off him, the teen lay there holding his neck as Mara came in to help him up, Benoit got up as well as they both wondered why a winner hadn't been announced yet, it was then that they noticed the original referee arguing with his colleague, one was holding up three fingers while the other slapped his hand signifying a tap out, eventually one pushed past the other and said something to Tony Chimel, who raised his mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this contest... CHRIS BENOIT!"

Benoit dropped to his knees in celebration while Jason sighed and lowered his head, he'd been so close! Mara patted him on the back and hugged him in consolation when Benoit's music suddenly stopped, they all looked up to see the referees arguing again, again one pushed past the other and talked to Chimel and again he spoke into the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I stand corrected, your winner... JASON CENA!"

Jason pumped his fist in delight as his music hit then winced and went back to holding his neck, after a few seconds his music too stopped, the referees continued to argue, Jason and Benoit both came over to get their points across and even Rey was in the ring trying to find out who won when Teddy's music hit and he came right down to the ring.

"Referee's, dismissed!" He said before adressing Benoit and Jason. "You two really like making me work huh playas? You both must want that shot at Rey tommorow night real bad, so here's what's gonna go down, since no winner was decided, tommorow night it will be Rey Mysterio defending his WWE title against Chris Benoit... AND Jason Cena in a triple threat match! And we will see who the true champion is, see you tommorow night!"

Teddy dropped the mic and left the ring as Jason, Benoit and Rey all stared each other down before all three of them looked at the WWE title

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

_Well there ya go, could this be Jason's time to reach the top of the mountain? If so he's gotta go through Rey and Benoit to do it. Is Jason up to the task? Could the teen be the next WWE champion? Find out soon!_

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!!!!!_


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Allo! Here we all are once again, last time we saw the whole Smackdown roster battle it out for number one contendership, it came down to Jason and Chris Benoit and despite two matches no winner was declared resulting in a triple threat match, Jason vs. Benoit vs. Rey, could the teen beome the new WWE champion? Is this his time? Well, let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Sixty Seven-Saturday Night's Main Event**

A strange sight greeted the fans arriving in the arena for Saturday Night's Main Event, the entranceway and logo were covered with a giant tarpaulin, several people wondered if something had happened or maybe the event wasn't going to take place, the minutes until the event ticked by and still nothing happened. Finally, just before the event was due to start, a spotlight was shone on the top of the entranceway where two figures stood with mics.

"Nice view from up here huh kid?"

The fans recognized this voice and began cheering as the other figure spoke as well.

"Yeah, the people down there look like ants".

"Well if ants walked on two legs and... anyway, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Saturday Night's Main Event! Now I suppose you're all wondering what we're doing way up here when the ring is way down there, well ya see Saturday Night's Main Event has had a lot of great moments, Hogan vs. Andre two, The British Bulldogs vs. The Hart Foundation and of course, yours truly defeating Davey Boy Smith for the Intercontinental title!"

"How did I know you were gonna bring that up?"

Shawn laughed and shrugged. "But tonight, you people are gonna see another historic moment, and that will be when Jason Cena wins the triple threat match and becomes the new WWE champion! As for why we're up here well, when Jason wins the WWE title... it could happen, I've seen stranger things".

"Hey!"

"Sorry, anyway when the kid wins tonight it will begin a new era for the WWE, and we decided to prepare for that new era by... remodelling the logo of this little event".

As he finished the tarpaulin fell away to reveal the entranceway and logo covered with a huge green DX!

"Amazing what you can do with twenty dollars and two guys who ain't afraid of getting in trouble isn't it? But now, if you're not down with the kid becoming the new WWE champion, then we got two words for ya!"

* * *

It was a completely different atmosphere in the locker room, despite the little prank they had just pulled both Jason and Shawn knew it was time to get serious. Jason sat in the corner trying to think about anything but how nervous he was, since the adrenaline wore off the night before he had been thinking about the situation he was in, he was about to face two of the greatest wrestlers alive today, and here he was, an eighteen year old kid from Massachusettss, things like this weren't supposed to happen to him, if he'd been anyone else he'd just be graduating from school or getting his first paycheck, not wrestling for one of the biggest prizes in the industry, he really had come far from that kid who walked into a wrestling school and let the other guys throw him around for hours on end. 

"Nervous kid?" Asked Shawn as he sat down next to him.

"Very".

"It's OK to be nervous kid, I was before my first title match, hell I still get a little nervous now!"

Jason laughed. "God, who would have thought I'd get this far so fast?"

"You've earned it kid, everything you've got you've earned, just remember who your friends are after tonight".

"You're a hell of a lot more confident than I am".

"When I see a kid who can be put in the crippler crossface for a whole minute and not tap out then I tend to put my money on him".

"There's a difference between surviving the crossface and beating two of the best in our business Shawn".

"Not if you believe you can".

"Yeah" muttered Jason before going silent for a while. "How's Mara doing?"

Shawn flipped on the monitor in reply to show the Smackdown/ECW battle royal, the final two were ECW's Trinity and Mara herself, both tried to toss each other out numerous times but the other would always find a way to stop herself, suddenly Trinity tried a hurricanranna on Mara and both ended up going over, Trinity fell to the floor but Mara landed on the apron to get the win!

Jason shook his head. "Why didn't it work out like that for me?"

* * *

Later on Jason was waiting in line for one of the vending machines so he could grab a drink, his nerves were slowly going away the closer he got to the match, Mara was starting to feel nervous as well, the RAW battle royal was over with Trish Stratus emerging the winner, both Jason and his girlfriend needed their A-games tonight, he felt someone slap him on the back and spun round. 

"Randy!"

"Hey Jason" the former world champion greeted him. "How you feeling?"

"How do you think?"

"I thought so... who would have thought it huh? Jason Cena getting a WWE title match so soon".

"I know, I'm getting a little worried about it".

"Worried? Don't you realise what you could do tonight? You could break my record for youngest champion in history!"

"Yeah, if I don't have a heart attack first".

Randy laughed. "Relax kid, all you gotta do is focus, you took Benoit to the limit, Rey's never faced you so he won't know what to expect, if you focus on what you gotta do out there then it's all yours!"

"Thanks".

"No problem, y'know, me and John always knew you'd make it someday... that was before he... you know..."

"Yeah".

"Hey I gotta go, but remember, I'm always a phone call away if you need anything OK?"

"Yeah, thanks again Randy".

* * *

The clock contiued to tick away, it was almost time to begin the triple threat match, Jason and Mara stood with Josh Mathews waiting for the cue to start the interview, Jason exchanged a look with Mara, he had to give her credit to even consider going out there with him after the night she had had, not only had she gone through two rosters worth of Divas in the battle royal but she had faced Trish Stratus, the number one diva in the WWE a pinned her! She had been just as shocked as everyone else when she did that and still seemed to doubt it was actually her who had won, even when Trish had sought her out to shake her hand she still wasn't entirely convinced she'd won, he was about to say something to her when Josh began the interview. 

Jason we are now just moments away from possibly the biggest match of your career when you face Chris Benoit and Rey Mysterio for the WWE title, are you up to the challenge?"

"You're right Josh, this is the biggest match of my life, and on paper it doesn't look too good for me, Chris Benoit, former World champion, one of the greatest technical wrestlers alive today. Rey Mysterio, WWE champion, another of the greatest wrestlers alive today. Jason Cena? Former tag champion, hangs around with Shawn Michaels and was betrayed by his brother. Now I may not have the expierience, I may not have the talent and I may be out of my depth, I don't know but tonight you and all these people are gonna see Jason Cena shock the world and become the new WWE champion! And Johnny-boy, this one's for you!"

He turned to walk away but was stopped in his tracks by Chris Benoit, he didn't say anything but just stared at Jason before eventually stepping out of his way and allowing him to pass.

* * *

The DX music hit in the arena to signal Jason's entrance, the nerves were now gone as the teen led Mara to the ring, in their place was the hunger and determination he always felt whenever he got in the ring to compete, he set the pyro's off and backed into a corner with Mara as Benoit made his way out, as he did moments earlier Benoit got right up in the teen's face and stared him down, they were still glaring at each other when Rey came down and only stopped when he got in the ring. Rey handed the belt to the referee who held it up for all to see, three pairs of eyes in the ring all followed it until the ref handed it to the timekeeper. 

"This is it" said Mara patting Jason on the back.

"Yup" replied the teen swallowing down the last of his nerves, Mara turned him towards her and kissed him full on the lips.

"Bring home the gold Jason" he nodded then smiled to himself as he turned away, win or lose he was damn lucky to have her in his corner.

The bell rang and all three superstars walked out to the centre of the ring, they all stared each other down then Jason backed off as Benoit and Rey locked up, the teen went to the corner and watched as they josted for position, Benoit quickly took Rey down and tried a headlock but Rey escaped and got an early roll up for a count of one, Benoit got back up and took Rey down again this time into an armbar, Rey again twisted out into a pin but Benoit escaped and hit a chop so hard it made Jason wince, he backed Rey against the ropes with more chops then whipped him but Rey ducked an elbow and took Benoit down with a headscissor, he tried to whip Benoit but it was reversed only for him to come off the ropes and hit a dropkick that knocked Benoit to the outside. Jason stepped forward and quickly put on a headlock, Rey fought out of it but the teen ran through him with a shoulderblock, he hit the ropes as Rey went under, then over and caught him with an armdrag followed by a spin-kick that had him reeling, he charged Jason but the teen sidestepped it and sent Rey to the outside.

Benoit came back in and went face-to-face with Jason again, they stared each other down then began exchanging chops in the middle of the ring, Benoit backed Jason into a corner and whipped him but the teen reversed it and gave him a backdrop as he came staggering out followed by a dropkick, he went to hit the ropes but Rey low-bridged him causing him to fall to the outside, before Rey could get back in Benoit came over and lifted him up for a suplex then dropped him across the top-rope and kicked him in the head before covering for a two-count. Benoit quickly picked Rey up and hit a suplex followed by a backbreaker for another two-count, he whipped Rey, it was reversed, he ducked an elbow but ran right into Jason who backdropped him to the outside, the teen stared down Rey, then moved aside to allow him to attack Benoit, Rey hit the ropes to get a good run up but Jason suddenly spun round and almost clotheslined him out of his mask! Jason then picked the champion up and pressed him over his head before dropping him over the top onto Benoit! The teen waited until they started to get up then went flying over the top to crash down on both of them!

Jason took a few moments to recover before getting to his feet, he picked up Benoit and rolled him back in the ring then dropped Rey across the crowd barrier, he got back in the ring and hit Benoit with an atomic drop followed by a clothesline and a legdrop for a two-count, he whipped Benoit into a corner and charged but Benoit ducked and tried to backdrop him over, he landed on the apron, jumped to the top and came down with a bulldog on Benoit for another two-count. Rey was trying to roll back in so Jason stomped him down a few times then went back to Benoit and suplexed him for a two-count, Rey got up and Jason charged him but Rey avoided it and tried a hurricanranna, the teen pushed him off his shoulders but he backflipped onto his feet, Jason tried to nail him but he ducked and tried to springboard off the ropes but the teen dropkicked him out of the air! Jason covered but Rey kicked out at two, the teen returned his attention to Benoit and whipped him before catching him with another dropkick, he to whip Benoit again but it was reversed, he saw a backdrop coming and jumped over it only for Rey to return the favour and knock him out of the air! The teen rolled to the outside and Rey tried to follow but Benoit came up behind him and dropped him with a back-suplex for a two-count.

Benoit started to take control of the match, he pushed Rey into a corner and opened up with a few chops, then whipped him and hit a flapjack for a two-count, he followed it up with a suplex and tried to whip Rey again, it was reversed and Rey tried a hiptoss but Benoit slid behind him and hit a German suplex! he pulled Rey back up with him and hit a second, Rey tried to block the third but Benoit smacked him on the back of his neck and landed it then called for a diving headbutt! He climbed to the top-rope but Jason came up and cut him off, they battled for position on the top-rope and Jason tried a superplex as Rey got up, he saw the position his opponents were in then snuck up behind Jason and powerbombed him down! Jason still had a hold on Benoit at the time and the result was Benoit receiving a massive superplex! Both were down as Rey debated over who to cover, he decided on Benoit but only got a two-count, he quickly rolled onto Jason but that too got a two-count. Rey waited for one of the two to stand, when Benoit did, he jumped to the top-rope and came down with a moonsault on his for another two-count, Jason got up but was taked down with a DDT for yet another two.

Rey went back to Benoit and started to pick him up but Benoit broke free and hit a big chop, Rey reeled away into Jason who hit a right hand to spin him back round, the two would use Rey as a tennis ball for a few moments then Benoit headbutted him to put him down, he rolled out to the apron while Jason knocked Benoit down with a clothesline, the teen went to the ropes and climbed to the top, he waited for Benoit to stand and went for a cross-body but Benoit rolled through it and went for the crossface! Jason rolled out of it and tried a superkick but Benoit avoided it and hit a DDT for another two, He picked Jason up and tried to powerbomb him but the teen tried to block it, Benoit finally got him up just as Rey recovered, the champ jumped to the top-rope and hit a seated senton on the teen just as Benoit powerbombed him! Rey made the cover but Benoit kicked him in the back of the head to break it up. Jason rolled to the outside as Benoit stomped away on Rey, he whipped him and lowered his head but Rey flipped through the backdrop and kicked him in the face, he got back up and climbed to the top-rope and hit Benoit with a missile dropkick for a two-count.

Rey quickly picked Benoit up and whipped him, it was reversed but Rey came back with a wheelbarrow into a bulldog! He made the cover but Benoit kicked out at two again, he hit the ropes and charged Benoit but he avoided it and dropped Rey's head across the top-rope, Rey reeled back and Benoit hit the three amigo's, he went for the diving headbutt again but Jason climbed up on the apron to stop him, he knocked the teen back down to the floor but Rey was now up and crothched Benoit on the top-rope, the champ climbed up with him, then brought him all the way down with a hurricanranna! He made the cover but Benoit again kicked out at two, Rey picked him up but before he could do anything Jason came out of nowhere with a flying clothesline to both of them, the teen took a moment to catch his breath then nipped up! he began unloading with punches on both of them, he knocked Benoit down and whipped Rey before catching him with a powerslam for a two-count, he went for a shining wizard on Benoit but he ducked and tried a German suplex, Jason escaped and tried to hit a dragon suplex but Benoit broke out, he tried to slam Jason but the teen escaped and hit a reverse DDT for another two-count, Rey charged the teen but he dodged and dropped him with an impaler! he made the cover but Benoit broke it up.

Benoit and Jason exchanged right hands while Rey retreated to a corner, Benoit went behind Jason and tried a German suplex but Jason ran towards the ropes and ducked causing him to fly out of the ring, Rey was still in the corner so Jason ran forward and hit the stinger splash! Rey staggered out of the corner and jason dropped him with a neckbreaker for a two-count. Jason slowly staggered to his feet while Rey rolled to his knees alowing Rey to ran forward and hit a shining wizard! He didn't cover but instead clombed to the top-rope and came down looking for a frog splash but Rey moved causing him to roll out of it, he charged Rey but ran right into a drop-toehold leaving him draped across the ropes, Rey than ran forward and hit the 619! Jason reeled away while Rey went for the West Coast Pop but as he landed on the teen's shoulders found himself the victim of a sitdown powerbomb! Jason had the wind driven out of him after hitting this move and by the time he covered could only get a two-count. He slowly mde his way to his feet and dragged Rey up with him, he set Rey up for a dragon suplex but Rey began blocking it, Benoit then came in and hit Jason with a German suplex with Rey taking it as well! The result was a double pin but at two Rey and Jason both kicked out.

Benoit and Rey got up and began stomping on Jason, they picked him up and Rey hit the ropes as Benoit gave him a snapmare, the teen ended up in a sitting position then Rey kicked him right in the mouth, they picked him back up again and dropped him with the Hart Attack! Rey made a quick cover but Benoit pulled him off, the two then began exchanging chops, Benoit took over and whipped Rey only for the champ to come back with a headscissor takedown! Benoit staggered around allowing Rey to dropkick him in the back putting him in position for the 619, rey ran forward but at the very last second Benoit ducked, took out Rey's legs and put on the sharpshooter! Rey immediately began trying to get to the ropes but Benoit dragged him out to the middle of the ring, Rey struggled but soon began to fade, he raised his arm to tap but Jason came in and broke it up with a superkick! The teen slowly crawled into a cover but Benoit kicked out, Rey was up and tried to hit him but the teen dodged and hit a dragon suplex, he released halfway through causing Rey to backflip onto Benoit! Rey rolled to the apron as Jason covered Benoit for another two-count. The teen and the wolverine got back up and exchanged right hands, Jason tried to hit an impaler but Benoit countered into a northern lights suplex for a two-count, they both got up and he charged Jason but the teen dodged causing him to clash heads with Rey, Rey fell to the floor while Jason dropped Benoit with a reverse STO and put on the Koji clutch!

Benoit struggled and tried to break the hold but Jason had it on the middle of the ring, the teen applied more pressure, trying to make Benoit pass out, the wolverine started to go limp... then stood up! Jason tried to tighten it but Benoit lifted him up while still in the hold and dropped him with a powerbomb! He slowly made the cover but the teen kicked out at two. Benoit started to pick the teen up but he suddenly exploded with punches, he tried a whip, it was reversed but he ducked an elbow and tried a flying forearm only for Benoit to roll through it and apply the crossface! Jason began struggling and got his fingers to graze the ropes then Benoit pulled him away! The teen tried the same idea he had last night but Benoit rolled through it and kept the hold on! Jason cotinued to struggle and tried again, this time he got the pin but at two Benoit kicked out and kept the hold on again! Jason refused to tap but suddenly went limp, the referee checked his arm, it fell once, twice but on the third he stopped it, Benoit put the hold on tighter but Jason suddenly got another roll up, he gritted his teeth and waited as the referee counted one, counted two... but on three Rey came off the top and dropped the dime to break it up! He covered Benoit but the wolverine kicked out at two while Jason rolled to the outside again.

Rey began stomping on Benoit before picking him up and whipping him, Benoit reversed it and lifted him up but Rey hit a facebuster for another two-count, he picked Benoit up and hit the three amigo's before going to the top and trying a frogsplash, Benoit avoided it and he crashed to the mat allowing benoit to try another crossface! Rey managed to escape it and charged Benoit only for the wolverine to dodge and hit a German suplex, then another, then a third and called for the headbutt, as he started climbing to the top-rope Jason began climbing the opposite corner, they both stood up on the top-rope then Benoit hit the headbutt while Jason landed the frog splash! The teen recovered first and covered but Benoit pulled him off, he made the cover but the teen broke it up. The two began exhanging right hands and Jason took control, he whipped Benoit but he reversed it and went for a backdrop, Jason dropped down and punched him in the face then hit an X-Factor, he stood over Benoit, hit the ropes, paused, crotch chop, Five-Knuckle-Shuffle! He then jumped to his feet and called for the F-U! he lifted Benoit up but just before he could hit it the wolverine slipped off and tried the crossface again! Jason fought out of it and pushed Benoit into a corner, he tried to follow but Benoit caught him with a boot, he reeled away and Benoit charged but the teen dodged, dropped Benoit across the top-rope, lifted him up and hit the F-U! He covered, but at two he was pulled out of the ring, he spun round expecting to see Rey... then froze, this hesitation allowed him to be sucker punched and beat down before being thrown into the steel steps, in the ring Benoit was still down, Rey was on the apron and he jumped to the top and hit a springboard splash! He covered and got the three, the match and the WWE title!

As Rey's music hit Jason's attacker leaned over him.

"So much for the title huh... bro?" He said to Jason who was trying to pull himself up, he turned round and ripped one of the monitors off the announce table and cracked it over Jason's skull! He then picked the teen up on his shoulders and drove him through the announce table with an F-U! He leaned over Jason's body again smirking before spitting on his prone body, he turned and, limping slightly, walked away, pausing to smile at Rey who, like the audiance was in shock.

John Cena was back!

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

_He's Baaack! Yup, looks like Jason didn't do that good a job as he thought, how will the teen respond? What can we expect to see from John now he's back? Is this war going to reach a whole new level? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!!!_


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Allo! Well, here we are again, last time: Jason tried to become the WWE champion and came within a heartbeat of doing so before being assaulted by the returning John, now that the older Cena is back what lies ahead for these two? Is Jason even going to want to fight? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Sixty Eight-Decision Time**

"OK guys, remeber what I told you".

Smackdown was just about to begin and John Cena was outside in the parking lot adressing a crew of security guards.

"No problem, when the kid gets here we bring him to you".

"Good, and if Shawn's with him?"

"We keep him outside but bring the kid to you".

"Good, and be careful, you know how volatile he is".

"Don't worry, we can handle him".

John nodded and turned to walk away, grabbing a clipboard with a piece of paper as he did, he headed towards the entranceway, a huge grin on his face, he'd got him, he'd got Jason good at Saturday Night's Main Event, the look on Jason's face when he saw him more than told how shocked the teen was. It had been his plan all along, the moment he had gotten back home after Jason tried to break his leg he had called his doctor, somehow the injury wasn't as serious as everyone expected, and hoped it would be, still he had needed some time off and that allowed him to form a plan, he knew that Jason would somehow get the title shot, he knew by then he would be almost ready to come back, the pieces fell into place and he was the one who walked out of the arena smiling that night, his mind turned forward to Judgement Day, the event where Jason debuted almost a year ago, it was a very fitting name considering what he had in mind. His music hit and he strode out to the ring, he still had a slight limp in his step but that would be gone by next week, he entered the ring and grabbed a mic.

"Surprise! Guess what ladies and gentlemen? The champ is back! Now before I get started I'd just like to say thank you to someone, that someone being my little brother Jason, without him, I wouldn't have come up with the idea I'm about to share with all of you but first, Jason, did you really think that what you did would make me just go away? Did you think I wasn't gonna come after you after what you did? You, above all else, should know that I never let anyone do something like that to me without getting some payback! You hit me with a chair, in my knee, six times, then you wrapped it around my leg and jumped off that rope and shattered my leg... wait, I forgot something, you choked, again, maybe if you did it again it might have put me out for a while, instead you decided to walk away, leave me breathing, and leave me wanting revenge, so you can imagine how happy I was when my doctor told me that I'd be back by Saturday Night's Main Event, and you can imagine how great if felt to finally pay you back for costing me my WWE title back at Summerslam!"

Footage played of John attacking Jason during the triple threat match.

"I guess it's true what they say, what goes around comes around, now about that idea, Jason, you and I, despite what we've been through, we agree one one thing, for us, wrestling in the WWE wasn't just a job, it was our lives, and you tried to take that from me, you tried to take what I spent my whole life working towards! Now I was sitting at home, watching Jason make an ass out of himself week in week out, and I had an idea, an idea that the outcome would be is so risky to both of us that I didn't want to go through with it, but the more I thought about it, the more I realised I had to, so I called Vince McMahon, I told him about my idea and he, like me, didn't like it, but he agreed that the WWE isn't big enough for me and Jason if we're gonna keep going at it, so he had his lawyers send me this" he held up the clipboard. "In my hand I hold a WWE contact, not a Smackdown contract, not RAW and not ECW but a WWE contract, and here's my idea. Jason, as of right now me and you tear up our old contracts, tear them up, make them void, whatever, and at Judgement Day, one year since you came into my life again, we go at it one more time, the winner get's this contract, and the loser is... gone! For good! Not to RAW, or ECW but out of this company forever! Now Jason, I hope those jackoffs in Florida still want you, because as of Judgement Day, there will only be one Cena in this company, and that will be me! Now I know you're not here yet, but you'll get this message, and you have until the end of tonight to accept, if you don't? I'll do to you what you tried to do to me, only I'll do it right!"

He dropped the mic and went to leave but the DX music hit! He stayed in the ring, expecting Jason to rush the ring, but nothing happened, the music eventually stopped.

"Very funny guys, I suggest you play the right music this time".

He went to leave again but all the lights in the arena went out! A few seconds later green lights began flashing and the DX music hit again! But again nothing happened, John was a little shaken this time, but shrugged it off.

"Can the idiot back there stop goofing off and hit my music so I can get outta here now?"

His music finally hit, but after a few seconds the lights went out again!

"Of for fu..." John trailed off as a single spotlight shone on the crowd, John almost lost it when he saw Jason and Shawn standing there! After a split second the light went off again and when they all came back on, they were gone.

* * *

John was visibly shaken as he walked through the backstage area, he'd expected mind games from Jason, but not when the teen was supposed to be pissed off, he was supposed to rush the ring, or at least he would if he got passed the... 

"Guards!"

He bolted to the parking lot, the sight there did little to calm him down, the guards were all laid out on the ground!

"What the hell happened?" he yelled at one of them.

"The kid... the kid got us".

"How?"

"Shan pulled up in a car, we went over to him to get him and ask where the kid was, next thing he comes from behind us and beats the shit outta us".

"Where'd he go?"

"Inside somewhere, I didn't see".

"Fuck!" John looked around, he was expecting a sneak attack any moment, he made a decision to leave the parking lot and go to the locker room, when he got there he once again had reason to worry.

"Not again!"

Whoever had been in there, and he could guess who, had done a good job of wrecking the place, everything was smashed, his stuff was strewn everywhere and almost every inch of the walls had been graffetied, his eyes were drawn to a picture taped to the wall, it was one of him and Jason taken shortly after he started wrestlng in OVW, sprayed under it was a tag 'I'M WATCHING YOU!' He spun round, then shook his head, mind games, he reminded himself, he had to keep cool or he'd fall into Jason's trap, he headed out of the locker room and decided to find somewhere to hang out.

* * *

Later on that night he was still walking around the backstage area, nothing had happened since his room got trashed so he felt that Jason was just gonna sit back wherever he was and wait a while before making his decision, a production guy came over holding an envelope. 

"Uhh, John? Iwas told to give you this".

John took it a ripped it open, inside was another picture, this one of when he was talking to the guards after they'd been attacked! On the back Jason had left a message 'I'M STILL WATCHING!' John stuffed it back in the envelope and handed it back.

"Go back to the guy who gave you that and give him a message" he said, then nailed the guy! He beat him down and threw him into a wall and stomped him down, he spun round and began screaming for Jason to show himself.

* * *

The show was almost over as John's music hit again, the older Cena marched out to the ring looking pissed off, he grabbed a mic and proceeded to talk. 

"Jason! Enough of the mind games! I want an answer, and I want it now! Get your ass out here and face me like a man!"

The DX music hit and Jason finally came out to face his brother, to the surprise of most people, he was smiling.

"John! Welcome back bro, I've missed ya!"

"Cut the bullshit! Give me your answer!"

"Whoa! Rough night? You seem a little stressed, maybe you came back too early, I gotta say, I am surprised to see you back, but at the same time I'm glad" the smile disapeared. "Because now I get to kick your ass all over again!"

"Yeah? Give me your answer and we'll see who kicks whose ass!"

Jason ignored the demand. "Y'know, I was a little pissed off about what you did to me on Saturday John, but you're right, I did try to break your leg, and I did mess up, but as far as your challenge goes, I want to add a little something of my own".

"What's that?"

"Well, I'm all for kicking your ass and sending you packing, but a straight up single match just isn't going to cut it if one of us is leaving".

"Got something in mind?"

"Yeah, how about this? We take that contract of yours and put it in a briefcase, then we take that briefcase and put it somewhere where the only way we can get too it is by using..." he stopped for a moment and stepped behind the curtain, then came back holding a ladder! "... one of these!"

"So you're accepting the match then?"

"Oh I accept John, but do you accept my terms?"

"Jason, if it got you out of my life I'd jump off a bridge".

"You do that, I'll see you at Judgement Day!" he turned to leave...

"Hold on Jason! I'm not done yet, you see, Vince and I, we had another idea when we talked, seeing as you've accepted the match, I have been granted the right to pick anyone I want to face you between next week and Judgement Day!"

"Pick your poison huh?"

"You got it, and I can choose anyone I want, RAW, ECW or Smackdown!"

"Funny how you only bring it up after I accepted".

"It slipped my mind".

"Sure, but I got a surprise for you John, it just so happens Teddy Long knew about that little pick your poison routine, and guess what? If I gotta do it, so do you!"

John looked shocked, but shrugged it off. "Line em' up Jason, I'll go through all of them".

"Really? You better have some pretty lethal poison for me though".

"Oh, I can promise you that you're gonna have some fun with who I have in mind".

"Speaking of fun, seeing as you're back and all, let's not stand on ceremony cause I owe you one for Saturday!"

The teen dropped the mic and started walking to the ring, John dropped his mic as well and preapred to fight, just as Jason reached the ring the Boogeyman's music hit! Both Cena's looked on in confusion as he danced his way down to ringside, he then turned his eyes on Jason and began stalking the teen round the ring, John watched on smirking then froze as both Jason and Boogeyman smiled at each other then turned their eyes on him! he started to back away then stopped again as they both looked to the ceiling, his eyes followed just in time to receive a facefull of worms as tonnes of them came falling down! The ring, and John were soon covered in the things, Jason laughed while Boogeyman went on his way, then teen grabbed another mic and turned to adress his brother.

"John, I can't tell ya how happy I am to see you've finally found things that have something in common with you, and if you're not down with that, then I got two words for ya!"

He dropped the mic and headed backstage while John contiued to roll around in the worms.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

_Well there ya go, the end is in sight for one of the Cena's, and this story, as we near Judgement Day, but first, pick your poison, who will be first for the brothers? Will either of them make it to the ladder match? Find out soon, the end is near!_

_R&R_

_HOORAH!!_


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Allo! We're entering the home stretch people, the end is in sight for one of the Cena brothers, a loser leaves WWE ladder match is set for Judgement Day, but before then we have three weeks worth of pick your poison, will either Cena make it to Judgement Day? Who will their first choices be? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Sixty Nine-Who Got Spirit?**

'My Time Is Now' hit before the pyro's even did to kick off Smackdown in St. Louis as John Cena made his way to the ring, the look on his face reflected his pissed off mood following the worm incident, he entered the ring and grabbed a mic.

"Having a good laugh? Having a good laugh at me? C'mon, let's hear a worm joke, I've been taking them all week c'mon! I hope you enjoy this while it lasts because the fun is gonna end at Judgement Day when I beat the holy hell out of my brother, climb that ladder, snag the briefcase and permanently remove Jason from my life! He thinks that by making it a ladder match he got the drop on me? Jason, all that means is that you won't be pinned in your last match, in sixteen days, you will be gone from Smackdown, from WWE, from my life! And I will enjoy every second of it! Now as far as tonight…"

The DX music hit and Jason came down to the ring, the teen was fighting to hide the smirk on his face, he walked round the ring and took a mic but stopped on the apron.

"No offence bro', but I heard you got worms and I don't wanna catch them".

"Very funny".

"Isn't it?" Replied Jason getting in. "Anyway, I just wanted to come out here and find out who you've chosen to be my 'poison' tonight, and to tell all the fans in St. Louis to savour tonight, because it will be the last time they see you here again!"

"Confident Jason?"

"Well, I do have a record of beating the odds".

"Yeah? Let's see how confident you are after tonight, you see, I told you I was allowed to choose any opponent I wanted for you no matter what show they were on, so I made a call to RAW and brought in the guys who will put you down and out tonight".

"Guys?"

"Didn't I tell you? I'm not just allowed to choose your opponent, I'm allowed to choose how many opponents you have, so here is your dose of poison for tonight… the Spirit Squad!"

The Squad's music hit and all five of them came down to the ring and surrounded Jason, the teen looked round at them, then looked back at John and burst out laughing.

"This is the best you could do? John, I knew you had a thing for cheerleaders, but I always thought that they were a little more… feminine, but I'm not one to judge, I mean, if you're into five-on-one then I ain't gonna say anything, but I am glad you decided to come out of the closet in public like this, that took guts".

John just stared at Jason in confusion, the teen was surrounded by six guys yet here he was laughing at him, the fact that the teen was supposed to be pissed off about being cost the title just made it more surreal to him.

"Maybe you don't realise how serious this is…"

"Oh I do John, you turned your back on me after I spent eighteen years of my life looking up to you! You put your hands on my girlfriend and now you're trying to take my career, I'm taking this, and you, very seriously, and if I'm going down then I'm going down swinging…"

With that the teen dropped the mic and decked John! The Squad jumped in but Jason knocked them all down only for John to jump him from behind, the Squad recovered and joined John in stomping the teen down, they each grabbed a limb and hit the teen with the high spirits, Kenny then went to the top-rope but before he could do anything the DX music hit again and Shawn led the Smackdown locker room to the ring! John and the cheerleaders bailed as Shawn helped Jason back to his feet, the teen then picked his mic back up.

"Leaving so soon? John what you have to realise is that you're not the only one with friends, so tonight I think it's only fair for me to pick four partners to take on your boyfriends there, firstly, my partner in crime Shawn Michaels, then our US champion Mr. Kennedy… Kennedy, the fighting Irish bastard Finlay, and finally…" He trailed off sizing up his two options. "… two words, Matt freakin' Hardy!"

The Squad seemed uneasy about this turn of events but John started to give them a pep talk to calm them down.

"Oh John, don't think I forgot about you, your opponent tonight is… Bobby Lashley! And if you ain't down with that, we got two words for ya!"

* * *

"Look, just calm down!" 

John's night wasn't going too well, not only had Jason one-upped him again on his plan, but now the Spirit Squad were on his case.

"Calm down?" Yelled Mitch. "Calm Down? You told us when we came here we were facing your brother, not your brother and four other guys!"

"What? Can't you guys handle a fair fight?"

"Of course we can" said Kenny, standing up. "We can take anyone!"

"So why are you worried? All you gotta do is beat a ring announcer, an Irishman, a has-been, a choke artist and a teenager, how hard could it be? Besides, if you're that worried about it, maybe you should get yourself an advantage".

"And how would we do that?" Asked Mitch.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear, I said maybe you should get yourself an advantage" he put extra emphasis on advantage, the Squad smiled.

"Oh yeah, we can do that".

"So what are you waiting for? Go do it!"

The Squad filed out of the locker room and John went back to preparing for Lashley.

* * *

Meanwhile Lashley was doing the same thing when Jason came up to him. 

"Ready big man?"

"Yeah, I'm ready".

"Look, I don't want you to destroy him out there OK? Just go out, get yourself a win and leave it at that, I want him to be healthy when I beat him".

Lashley nodded and walked off, Jason went to leave but Matt came up to him.

"Jason..."

"Wassup Matt?"

"I just wanted to ask, you sure you're doing the right thing with this ladder match?"

"Of course Matt, why?"

"Well, I had one with Edge remember? Loser leaves RAW? You saw what happened to me..."

"Matt, relax, I know what I'm doing, John ain't Edge remember? And he doesn't have anyone in his corner to help him out, so yes I do think I'm doing the right thing".

"OK, see ya out there".

"See ya Matt".

* * *

Lashley's music hit in the arena and the big man marched out through the curtain, he surveyed the crowd then set off his pyro, he went to walk towards the ring but John burst through the curtain and jumped him from behind! The older Cena stomped Lashley down then threw him into the wall of the entranceway and clotheslined him back down. He turned to taunt the crowd then turned back to Lashley only to be met with a big punch to knock him down, Lashley picked him up and began beating him all the way down to ringside before whipping him into the ringpost and clotheslining him down, he then went to whip John into the steel steps but the older Cena reversed it causing him to hit them hard instead, John quickly began opening up on Lashley before rolling him into the ring to start the match. 

John began stomping away on Lashley before whipping him and hitting a hiptoss, he then hit the ropes and hit a flying shouldertackle followed by a suplex for a two-count, he whipped Lashley again and backdropped him then followed up with the throwback for another two-count, he continued to hammer away on Lashley and hit a DDT for yet another two-count before whipping him into a corner and hammering away at him, he whipped Lashley into the opposite corner and hit a running clothesline and a bulldog for another two. Lashley retreated to the corner and John charged him again but ran into Lashley's boot, he reeled away and Lashley tried to clothesline him but John ducked and hit his spinout powerbomb, he stood over Lashley, then hit the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle and called for the F-U, he lifted Lashley up but the big man slipped off his shoulders and pushed him away, he charged but John took him down with a drop-toehold and put on the STF-U!

Lashley tried to power out of the hold but John clamped it down and put it on in the middle of the ring, Lashley seemed like he was going to tap but then used his free arm to drag himself over to the ropes and break the hold, he pulled himself back up in a corner and John charged him but he kicked him away again, he tried to follow but John pulled the referee in front of him, he stopped then John shoved the ref away and kicked him below the belt before taking him down and putting on a sleeper, Lashley seemed to fade then tried to fight out of it but John dragged him back down and put his feet on the ropes to increase the pressure, Lashley seemed to give up at this point then suddenly stood up and began fighting out of the hold, John tried to put him back down again but Lashley elbowed his way free and tried a whip but John reversed it only for the big man to come back with a running belly-to-belly suplex!

Both men climbed back to their feet and John tried and right hand but Lashley blocked it and knocked him down, he then hit John with two big clotheslines then ran forward and and threw him over his shoulders then hit another belly-to-belly suplex for a two-count, he whipped John into a corner and gave him a backdrop as he staggered out then pressed John over his head before dropping him across the top-rope, John rebounded back and Lashley picked him up for a suplex, he held the older Cena up for several seconds, even using only one hand for a while! He then hit the suplex and covered but only got a two-count, he walked over to a corner and took point, preparing to hit the spear, he ran forward but John suddenly spun round and kicked him in the head! Lashley went down and John covered, but only got a two-count.

John sighed as he stood up, he looked back at Lashley and noticed the referee was checking on him as he got up, he took advantage of this and wrapped his chain around his fist, he started forward but Lashley suddenly exploded with the spear! He made the cover, but John kicked out! Lashley looked surprised then picked John up on his shoulders for the running powerslam, he started to move but John slipped off and pushed him towards the ref, Lashley stopped short of hitting him but John clocked him with the chain! The referee never noticed so he made the cover, hiding the evidence behind his back as he did, the referee counted and John got the three!

The older Cena didn't hang about after earning the win, he rolled out of the ring and headed for the locker room, smirking at the camera and turning to do the same at Lashley as he did.

* * *

Backstage, Jason had watched all this take place. 

"Damnit!" He muttered to himself, he'd forgot about the chain and John's tendancy to use it, at least whoever he chose next week would know to watch out, he headed out of the locker room into the corridor, almost crashing into Finlay as he did.

"Just the lad I was looking for" said Finlay with his heavy Irish accent.

"Wassup?"

"Well seeing as Lashley just choked out there, how about putting me with your brother next week?"

"You wanna face John next week?"

"I don't want to face him, I want to fight him!"

Jason laughed. "I'll think about it".

"Alright, listen lad, you sure you know what you're setting yourself up for?"

"Not you too!"

"Sorry son, I'm just wondering if you really know what you're putting at risk, everyone knows what you went through to get here and, if you lose, it's all for nothing".

"I know that Finlay, but I'm willing to risk it if it means putting John out".

Finlay nodded. "So where are the others?"

"Shawn and Kennedy are getting ready and I don't know where Matt is".

"Well you better find him, we're going out there soon, we need to start planni... what the?"

The corridor suddenly echoed with yells and the sound of someone getting the crap kicked out of them, Jason and Finlay exchanged a look then went in search of the noise, they rounded a corner to see the Spirit Squad all beating down on someone, it took a few seconds for them to realise it was Matt!

"HEY!"

The Squad looked up then took off as Jason and Finlay sprinted towards them, Finlay went to keep chasing them but Jason stopped him as they both tended to Matt, he was out cold and his leg was lying in a doorway that the Squad had slammed on it at least once, he slowly came to and immediately began holding his leg, screaming in pain.

"Shit, go get an EMT".

Finlay complied and returned with a group of them, just as Shawn and Kennedy turned up.

"What the hell happened?"

"Have a guess".

"Spirit Squad?"

"Got it in one".

Matt was loaded on a stretcher and put in the back of an ambulance, as it headed off Shawn turned to Jason.

"Now what?"

"We find someone else".

"Who?"

"I dunno, let me... waitaminute, I got it!"

Before Shawn could ask what it was he had Jason turned and ran back to the locker room, he rummaged through his bag and pulled out his phone then dialled the number he wanted.

"C'mon please be home... hey! How you doing? Are you home right now? OK... remember when you said I could call you if I ever needed help? Yeah, well I need a little help now... uh huh... how fast can you get here?"

* * *

The Spirit Squad were already in the ring preparing for their match, complete with trampoline and megaphone, John was at ringside with Cole and JBL, the Squad all had huge grins on their faces, they had a one man advantage over their opponents, two if you counted John, and were already planning their victory cheer, Finlay's music hit and he made his way out to the ring, Kennedy followed him then Shawn and Jason came out together with Mara, they rushed the ring causing the Squad to bail and Jason grabbed a mic. 

"I suppose you guys think you got one over on us when you took out Matt huh? Well I got news for you, all you guys managed to do back there was piss us off! John, you guys ain't the only one's with tricks up your sleeves, now, allow me to introduce our partner for tonight, he is a former World champion and he comes from right here in St. Louis, ladies and gentlemen... and Spirit Squad, the 'Legend Killer' Randy Orton!"

Randy's music hit and he walked down to the ring, the Squad were going nuts on the outside, they turned to yell at John but he wasn't paying attention, he was just staring at Randy in shock, Randy noticed and smirked at him before turning and shaking hands with Jason, the Squad slowly came into the ring and discussed who would start, Jason's team just hopped out leaving Finlay to start, the Squad eventually decided Johnny would start, the two circled each other and Johnny suddenly struck a karate pose, Finlay just stared at him for a second then slapped the taste out of his mouth! When Johnny return to his feet he ran to the corner and tagged Nicky in.

Nicky locked up with Finlay and the Irishman quickly put on a headlock, Nicky used the ropes to fight him off but Finlay ran through him with a shoulderblock, he hit the ropes but Nicky went under and went for a leapfrog but Finlay put on the brakes and hit an uppercut to knock him down, he then whipped Nicky and hit a stiff elbow before throwing him into a corner and knocking him down with a clothesline, he then ran to the Squad's corner and knocked Kenny down, the others went to help him and Nicky charged Finlay but the Irishman sidestepped and threw him over the top onto his teammates! He walked back to his corner and tagged in Jason, the teen waited until all the Squad were standing then dived over the top-rope onto them! He climbed back to his feet then spun round and decked John! The older Cena fell out of his chair as Jason rolled Nicky back into the ring.

Jason stomped Nicky down before whipping him into a corner and meeting him with a backdrop, he then dragged him to his corner and tagged Finlay in, the two hit a double suplex then Finlay jumped in the air and drove all his weight down onto Nicky before covering for a two-count, he picked Nicky back up and slammed him before tagging in Kennedy. The two hit a double hiptoss then Kennedy hit a DDT for a two-count, he then hit Nicky with a sidewalk slam and a gutbuster before dragging him back to the corner and tagging in Randy, he whipped Nicky then dropped down allowing Randy to hit a big dropkick for a two-count, he then slammed him and followed up with a fistdrop and tagged in Shawn, he came in and hit an atomic drop which Randy followed up with another dropkick, Shawn made the cover but got a two-count. Nicky staggered to his feet and retreated to a corner, Shawn followed him and hit a few chops before trying a whip but it was reversed, as he came staggering out of the corner Nicky tried a slam but he slipped out and hit a reverse DDT, he covered but the Squad came in and broke it up, they tried to get a quick beatdwn on Shawn but the rest of his team came in, the Squad bailed to the outside and huddled up to try and talk strategy.

When the Squad finally rolled back in Shawn had tagged Kennedy in, Nicky tagged Mikey and the two circled each other, they went to lock up but Mikey suddenly kicked Kennedy in the gut and began punching away at him, he whipped him but Kennedy ducked an elbow and hit a neckbreaker for a two-count, he then whipped Mikey and hit a powerslam for another two then tagged in Finlay, the Irishman slammed Mikey then drove his weight onto him, he stomped him down before throwing him into the corner and hitting an uppercut followed by a suplex for a two-count, he dragged Mikey to the corner and tagged in Shawn, he slammed Mikey then lifted Shawn up and slammed him onto Mikey, Shawn covered but only got a two-count, Kenny came running in but Shawn knocked him down before slamming Mikey again and climbing the ropes, Mikey was already up so he came down with a cross-body, he got the pin but the Squad broke it up again, the rest of Shawn's team came in and a brawl broke out between them, Mikey rolled to the outside while the rest of the Squad were thrown out, Shawn was standing near the ropes so he ran forward, hit the trampoline, cleared the top-rope and hit a bulldog! He covered but Shawn kicked out at two.

The Spirit Squad were finally in the match as Mikey stomped Shawn down, he then went to Jason's corner and slapped Finlay in the face, he tried to come in but the refeee stopped him allowing the rest of the Squad to come in and stomp Shawn down, they dragged Shawn back to the corner and Mikey tagged in Mitch, he stomped down on Shawn before hitting the ropes and dropping him with a clothesline, he covered but got a two-count then picked Shawn up and slammed him before tagging in Nicky, he came over and Mitch flipped him over onto Shawn for another two-count, he stomped Shawn down then whipped him and hit a hiptoss followed by an elbow drop for another two-count, he reached up and tagged in Johnny then the two dropped Shawn with a double suplex, Johnny then hit Shawn with a DDT for a two-count, he ran over to the opposite corner and knocked Jason off the apron, the rest of his team came in but the referee stopped them allowing the Squad to come in and hit the high spirits! Johnny made the cover but Jason came in and broke it up.

Johnny picked Shawn up and dragged him to the corner before tagging in Kenny, the youngest member of the Squad came in and hit Shawn with a neckbreaker for a two-count, he quickly hopped up to the middle-rope then came down and hit a clothesline for another two-count before tagging Johnny back in, he stomped Shawn down then picked him up and hit a suplex for a two-count, he whipped Shawn and tried an elbow but HBK ducked it and hit a flying forarm! He was down for a few seconds then nipped up! He beat Johnny to the punch and hit some right hands before knocking him down, he hit an atomic followed by some clotheslines and a slam, Mitch came in but Shawn decked him then threw him to the outside, he did the same to Mikey and knocked Kenny off the apron, Nicky managed to get in the ring only to receive an atomic drop, Shawn then spun round and clotheslined Johnny to the outside before slamming Nicky and climbing the the top-rope, he came down looking for an elbow and got it before tuning up the band, he went for Sweet Chin Music but at the last second Kenny and Mitch pulled Nicky out of the ring, Shawn then turned round only for Johnny to hit the Johnny-Go-Round! He covered but Jason broke it up at two.

While the referee was trying to get Jason out of the ring Mikey came in with Johnny and they tried to hit a double back suplex but Shawn flipped out of it, ducked a double clothesline then dived across the ring to tag in Jason! The teen came in and imediately ran through Johnny and Mikey with a double clothesline, Kenny came in but ran right into a backdrop with Mitch following to recieve a dropkick! Nicky was the last one to come in and ran into a superkick! Jason knocked Mikey back down then whipped Johnny and caught him with a powerslam for a two-count, he followed up straight away with a shining wizard but Kenny, Mitch and Mikey broke up the pin, Jason's team came in to even the odds and threw all of the Squad members into a corner where Jason hit a stinger splash on all five of them! His teammates threw out all of the Squad members bar Johnny and he walked into a neckbreaker for a two-count, Jason then went up top and came down with a cross-body for another two, he whipped Johnny but Kenny tagged himself in, Jason backdropped Johnny then caught dodged Kenny's charge and hit a dragon suplex! The referee counted but Kenny kicked out at two.

Jason picked Kenny up and threw him into a corner, he charged but Kenny got his boot up, he tried to follow it up but walked right into an impaler! Jason covered but at two Mitch put Kenny's foot on the ropes, Jason went over to the Squad's corner and knocked down the other three Squad members before returning to Kenny, he tried a whip, Kenny reversed it and went for a backdrop but Jason dropped down and punched him in the face then hit an X-Factor! he then stood over Kenny and called for the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle but as he hit the ropes the Squad low-bridged him causing him to fall to the outside, they all gang attacked him and Johnny hit the Johnny-Go-Round! Before they could add any more punishment Shawn, Kennedy and Finlay all came round and kicked off a huge brawl, they took Mikey, Nicky and Johnny into the crowd leaving just Jason and Randy for their team and Kenny and Mitch for the Squad, Mitch took advantage of Jason being down from the Johnny-Go-Round and rolled the teen in to Kenny, he pulled the teen out to the middle of the ring then went up top, he came down looking for his legdrop but Jason moved! Kenny crashed into the mat and both were down.

As soon as he could find it in him Jason began crawling to his corner to tag Randy but Kenny had already tagged Mitch and he stopped the teen just before he could makeit to his partner, he whipped Jason but the teen ducked an elbow and blind-tagged Randy before charging past Mitch and taking both himself and Kenny over the top-rope! Randy took advantage of Mitch's distraction and came down from the top with a huge cross-body for a two-count before starting to hammer away on him. On the outside Jason was staring to get up, he went to get Kenny up but John clocked him from behind! He began taunting his younger brother, not noticing Mara climb to the top-rope behind him, he turned round just in time for Mara to come flying down on him with a moonsault! The referee was distracted by this allowing Mitch to hit Randy with a low-blow followed by a DDT for a two-count, he then looked at Kenny and called for the megaphone, Kenny slipped it in then started distracting the referee, Mitch swung for Randy's head but he ducked the hit an RKO out of nowhere! He made the cover as Jason pulled Kenny down and decked him as the referee counted... and got the three!

Jason first checked on whether Mara was OK before rolling into the ring with Randy, the two stared each other down before shaking hands, Jason raised Randy's arm then the 'Legend Killer' exited the ring, he had a staredown with John before hopping the barrier and leaving through his hometown crowd, John grabbed a mic.

"OK, if one things just been proven it's that quantity is no match for quality, the Squad flopped, but I got just the thing waiting behind that curtain. Jason, your poison for next week, I guess we could could call him the worlds srongest mecenary, I give you... MARK HENRY!"

Three-6-Mafia blared throughout the arena as 'The World's Strongest Man' walked down to the ring, Mara tried to get Jason to run but he stood firm, Henry climbed up on the apron but Jason ran forward and knocked him off, he landed on his feet then Jason came flying over the ropes but he caught the teen and gave him the world strongest slam on the concrete floor! John laughed as he picked the teen up and stood him against the ringpost, he then backed away before charging forward and splashing the teen against it! He dragged the teen back up and did it again! He went to pick him back up again but Shawn, Kennedy and Finlay all charged in from the crowd and put themselves between Henry and Jason. Henry seemed to want to fight them too but John pulled him away.

"Relax, leave some for next week".

Henry nodded then yelled past the three superstars to the fallen teen.

"You're mine boy! I'm gonna eat you alive!"

With that he and John turned their back on the ring and walked away.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

_Well there ya go, just when Jason overcomes one obstacle he runs into another in the form of 'The World's Strongest Mercenary' Mark Henry, how will he defeat big Mark? Who will he pick to face John? And as we near Judgement Day how much more personal can it get? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!_


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Allo! Here we are again as the countdown to Judgment Day continues. Last time: John and Jason both revealed their poison to each other, Jason picking Lashley, who John beat, and the older Cena picking the Spirit Squad who lost thanks to Randy Orton. Coming up, pick your poison continues with Jason going up against Mark Henry, how will the teen survive the 'World's Strongest Man'? Who will John have to face? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Seventy-The Poison Spreads**

John Cena's music hit as he stepped through the curtain, the older Cena was dressed to compete and had a smirk on his face, he had Mark Henry waiting in the back for his match with Jason, along with some other surprises, he entered the ring and grabbed a mic.

"Jason, I know you're back there, and I know you're feeling it from when Mark beat you down last week, so I'm gonna make it plain and simple, you come out later tonight and Mark is gonna rip your limbs off one-by-one and then tear them into pieces! So kid, I hope your last meal was a good one, cause you're leaving tonight in a pine box! Now, as far as right now goes, I know there's someone back there who the kid has picked to take me out, so whoever you are, come get some bitch!"

There was a moment of silence then Finlay's music hit and the Irishman walked out to the ring, he climbed into the ring and stared John down before dropping his shillelagh in a corner, a referee ran down to ringside and the two locked up. Finlay gained the advatage first and slapped on a headlock, John pushed him off but Finlay ran through him with a shoulderblock, John got up but Finlay charged through him with another, he then hit a big uppercut before whipping John and catching him with an elbow, John went down then retreated to the outside, Finlay didn't even give him time to breathe before coming out after him, he gave John another big uppercut then slammed his head off the steel steps, he whipped John into the crowd barrier then picked him up and dropped him across it before finally throwing him back into the ring.

John quickly retreated to a corner only for Finlay to follow up with a clothesline, he then hit some uppercuts then wipped John and hit a backdrop followed by a suplex for a two-count, John tried to get up but Finlay caught him with a slam then hit a legdrop, he picked John up and whipped him and hit another elbow, John bounced back up but Finlay clotheslined him to the outside, he then distacted the referee as Little Bastard came from under the ring and attacked John! He jumped the older Cena and began wailing on him before biting him and running back under the ring. Finlay came out and rolled John back in then jumped up and sat down on him, he covered, but John kicked out at two.

Finlay got back up and dragged John to his feet, he whipped the older Cena into a corner and charged but John sidestepped casuing him to collide with the post, he staggered backwards out of the corner and John hit him with a DDT for a two-count. John quickly picked the Irishman back up and hit a slam followed by a suplex for a two-count, he whipped Finlay into a corner then caught him with a bulldog as he staggered out for another two-count, he pushed Finlay back into the corner and punched him down before choking him with his foot, he dragged Finlay out of the corner and hit a back suplex for another two-count.

John picked the Irishman back up and whipped him before hitting a powerslam for a two-count, he hit the ropes and caught Finlay with a flying shoulder then hit a sitdown hiptoss, he whipped Finlay to the corner and charged but the Irishman got his boot up, he reeled away and Finlay tried to hit a clothesline but John sidestepped it and hit the spinout powerbomb, he covered but Finlay kicked out. John stood back up, he hit the ropes behind Finlay and hit the throwback, he stood over the Irishman and called for the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle then hit it, he went for the F-U but Finlay slipped off his shoulders and pushed him away, they both tried to clothesline each other and ended up taking each other out.

The two superstars fought back up to their feet and began exchanging right hands, Finlay gained an advantage and tried a whip, John reversed it but the Irishman came back off the ropes with a big clothesline followed by a DDT for a two-count, John got back up and Finlay kicked him in the head for another two, John retreated to a corner and Finlay followed but John raked his eyes, Finlay staggered away and John quickly put the chain around his fist but the referee intercepted it, as he was putting it away Little Bastard jumped into the ring, Finlay picked him up and threw him at John, the older Cena went down as Finlay kicked his partner to the outside as the referee turned round, Finlay then picked John up and hit the Celtic Cross! he covered but at two John got his foot on the bottom rope! Finlay got pissed and went to the corner, he picked up his shillelagh and waited for John to stand, he started forward but the referee again blocked the use of a weapon, John took advantage of his distraction and hit Finlay with a big low blow behind the ref's back before picking the Irishman up and hitting the F-U! He covered... and got the three!

John climbed back to his feet and smirked, he pushed the referee away and went to leave when he was cut off by the DX music! He got back in the ring and waited for Jason to come out only for his brother and Shawn to appear on the screen.

"Hey John! Wassup? Another win I see, now, I know you're feeling pretty happy about what you pulled with Mark Henry last week, what was it you called him? The 'World's Strongest Mercenary?' How many times his own weight in doughnuts are you paying him? Well let me tell you something, it doesn't matter how big he is, or how bad he is, or how hungry tonight I'm running right through himjust like I'm gonna do to you at Judgement Day! So I hope for your sake you didn't decide to pay your Homer Simpson wannabe of a partner in advance because you sure as hell wasted your money! And if you ain't down with that, I got two words for ya!"

* * *

Mara looked on from the locker room concerned as Jason and Shawn wrapped it up on the monitor, despite the cocky impression Jason was giving both Shawn and her knew how bad the attack by Henry had affected him, the teen was struggling with a cracked rib and had been advised by doctors not to compete tonight or next week if he wanted to be anywhere near full fitness for Judgement Day. Naturally Jason had chosen to ignore the medical advice and had just taped up the injured area and taken a couple of painkillers before leaving for the show, she went to leave the locker room to meet up with him and Shawn but came face-to-face with ECW's Trinity. 

"Long time no see" said the New York native.

"What do you want? What are you even doing here?"

"Didn't you watch ECW this week?"

"Nah, I tend to avoid Extremely Crappy Wrestling".

"Yeah, well if ya did you'd know that I said I was coming here to see you".

"Really? What do you want?"

"Well, I was watching you last week, and I saw your little moonsault from the ropes to the floor, and if anyone should know how much I hate it when people rip me off, it's you".

"Rip you off? Unlike you I can actually hit who I'm aiming for!"

"Let me remind you of something, remember before we both came here, back on the Indies when no matter what you did you couldn't beat me?"

"I remember Glenn Gilberti running in on almost all our matches, yeah".

"Well, you said that one day, if you got the chance, you'd beat me, now the battle-royal could count, but we both know you can't pin me on your best day".

"Is that a challenge?"

"Look at it like this, at Judgement Day, your boyfriend could end up out of a job, and if that's the case I know for a fact that you'll walk as well".

"Right".

"So here's my idea, at Judgement Day, me and you one-on-one, so I can prove that no matter how good you are, I'm just that little bit better before you leave".

"Trin', you're on! Now I'm gonna go meet up with Jason so why don't you go back to ECW and lie down in the men's locker room as you always do".

Trinity stared her down, then she smiled and started laughing, she was still laughing when she left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile John sat in his locker room, Henry was sitting opposite him pumping himself up, the big man wanted this match almost as much as John wanted Jason out, for years Henry had been on the verge of breaking into a main event spot but injuries and politics had pushed him back down, that's why when John came to him with the offer of a match with Jason he had accepted and with John helping him out the big man would have the world at his feet, provided things went to plan. 

"Big man" said John. "You ready?"

Henry just nodded.

"You know what you gotta do right?"

Another nod.

"Remember, work over a body part at a time, chances are he's got an injury from last week, so just keep pounding him down".

Henry looked up at him. "I know what to do, I've done it before".

"That's what the Squad said last week and look what happened".

"I ain't no damn cheerleader! I'm the strongest man alive! I could beat those five pipsqueeks with one arm behind my back and still take on half this damn roster!"

"That's what I'm talking about! You go out there and brutalise that little prick and maybe, just maybe, you won't be remembered as the guy who knocked up Mae Young".

If there was anything that could get Henry more fired up that was it, the big man jumped up and made a grab for John but the older Cena jumped away.

"Save it for the kid! You wanna hurt someone? Hurt him!"

Henry glared at him then headed out of the locker room, John went to follow but ran into Trinity.

"She accept the challenge?"

"Yup, I gotta thank you for this, I wanted to beat that little bitch one more time before she leaves".

"You'll get your chance, just remember what you have to do later if you get the chance".

She nodded and went to leave but John stopped her.

"Is he here yet?"

"He's hanging around, how the hell did you convice him to help YOU?"

"Paul E. owed me a favour for not signing the kid, he wants an ECW title shot so Heyman told him if he helped me out he'd get one, so we all get what we want".

Trinity laughed. "Don't we just?"

"Yeah, now go get ready in case you have to get involved, and make sure he's ready as well".

She nodded and walked off, John smirked then quickly answered his phone as it went off.

"Hello? You're all here? Good... just be thankful I'm giving you another chance... no, just wait around in case I need you... right".

He hung up the phone, smirked again then hurried after Henry.

* * *

Jason was also making his way towards the ring with Mara following behind, he rounded a corner a bit too quick and wiced, grabbing his ribs. 

"God, you sure you wanna do this?" Asked Mara, Jason just gave her a look.

"I'm not backing out".

"C'mon Jason think! If Henry injures you out there you might not make it to Judgement Day!"

"Mara, even if both my legs were broken I'd roll out there in a wheelchair, I'm not missing the match".

She nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just promise you won't push yourself to hard out there".

"I'll try, but I ain't lying down for him".

She nodded again and the two went to walk off when Shawn ran up behind them.

"Room for one more out there?"

"The more the merrier" laughed Jason, Shawn slapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry kid, I got your back".

"And who's got yours?"

Shawn just smiled and the trio headed towards the ring.

* * *

The DX music hit in the arena as Jason, Shawn and Mara all made their way out to the ring, the teen didn't seem to have his usual spring in his step but he had the grin glued to his face as he and Shawn set off the pyro, Mark Henry's music hit and he walked down to the ring with John, Shawn tapped Jason on the shoulder. 

"Apparently someone's gonna get their ass kicked".

"Yeah, him".

John walked round to the announce table while Henry climbed into the ring, Shawn and Mara rolled out while the teen stared down the big man, the two circled each other then locked up only for Henry to throw Jason halfway across the ring, the teen winced as he hit the mat but quickly climbed back up and locked up again only to be thrown back into a corner, Henry tried to grab him but Jason ducked and hit some right hands, he tried a whip but Henry reversed it and sent Jason hard into the corner then ran through him with a big shouldertackle when he came staggering out, he whipped the teen again but Jason came off the ropes with a clothesline but Henry didn't budge, Jason smirked then hit the ropes again only to bounce off again, he hit the ropes one more time but ran right into a clothesline to put him back down.

Henry picked the teen back up and slammed him down hard, Jason felt pain shoot through his ribs but forced himself to ignore it, Henry picked him up and slammed him again then lifted him up and ran him back into a corner, he chopped Jason across the chest, and whipped Jason across the ring and went for a splash but Mara jumped up on the apron, Henry spun round and shoved her down allowing Jason to jump him, Shawn helped Mara up as Jason charged Henry only for the big man to pick him up and press him over his head, he walked over to the ropes and threw the teen towards the ground, Shawn pushed Mara to one side and took all two hundred and thirteen pounds of Json to the chest as the teen landed on him! John and Henry laughed as Mara checked on Shawn and Jason, the teen glanced at his mentor as he got up.

"Thanks for catching me".

"Actually I was trying to get out of the way".

"Still, thanks".

Henry broke up the rest of the conversation by stomping on Jason before picking the teen up and throwing threw the ropes into the ring, he followed and slammed Jason before hitting a legdrop and covering for a two-count, he pulled the teen back to his feet by the neck before lifting him up into the air with both hands then dropping him to the mat, Jason staggered back up and Henry scooped him up and dropped him across the turnbuckle before hitting a a clothesline for another two-count. Jason pulled himself back up in the corner and Henry charged but ran into the teen's boot, Jason tried to follow out of the corner but Henry sidestepped and grabbed Jason by the back of the neck and lifted him up as though going for a inverted chokeslam then sat down and drove the teen's face into the mat! He rolled Jason over and made the cover but at two the teen put his foot on the ropes.

Henry dragged Jason up and whipped him, he tried an elbow but Jason ducked it, then ducked a clothesline and went for the flying forearm but Henry caught him and but on a bearhug! Jason screamed as Henry increased the pressure crushing his already injured ribs, the cracked one was agony and he could feel others starting to give out as well, he threw some right hands at Henry's face but the 'World's Stongest Man' apparently had the world's strongest grip as he kept it on and increased the pressure some more, Jason started to fade as Shawn and Mara yelled encouragement to him, suddenly he seemed to get a second wind as he began throwing more punches at Henry's face then suddenly spread his arms and slammed them shut on Henry's ears! The big man let him go and he dropped to the mat and began throwing more right hands, he tried a whip but Henry reversed it only for the teen to come off the ropes with a flying forearm, Henry reeled but didn't go down as Jason nipped up and charged him again but Henry pressed him over his head again, he went to toss him out of the ring again but Jason slipped out and landed behind him before hitting a reverse DDT! It took a while for the teen to recover and by the time he did Henry kicked out of a pin attempt.

The two got up and Jason tried a whip but Henry reversed it and sent Jason into a corner, he charged but Jason avoided it and hit a superkick but Henry didn't go down! Jason hit another but again the big man stayed standing so he hit the ropes and nailed a clothesline but Henry STILL wouldn't go down, Jason hit the ropes one last time, sprinted past Henry, jumped onto the ropeson the other side and hit a springboard clothesline to take Henry off his feet! He made a cover but Henry kicked out, Jason quickly jumped up and stomped Henry down before climbing to the top-rope, he came down looking for a cross-body but just bounced off! He lay on the ground stunned allowing Henry to try a big splash but he moved and hit the shining wizard! He covered but Henry kicked out again.

Jason had the big man on the back foot as Henry got up and retreated to a corner, Jason followed and hit a stinger splash, he winced as he reeled away and grabbed his ribs for a second before hitting a neckbreaker, instead of covering he went back to the top-rope and came down with a bulldog, he covered but Henry again kicked out at two. Jason quickly stomped him down before hitting a legdrop and climbing to the top-rope again, he came down looking for a frogsplash but Henry moved! Jason popped a forward roll and made it to his feet as Henry charged him only to recieve a reverse STO followed by the Koji clutch! Henry almost immediately tried to power out but Jason had it on so tight not even the 'World's Strongest Man' could break out, suddenly, just when it looked like Henry would tap, he stood up! Jason was up on his shoulders and had nowhere to go but down as Henry hit a modified Samoan drop! The big man took a second to recover before making the pin but Jason kicked out at two.

Henry picked Jason up and threw him into a corner, he backed away and charged across the ring with a massive splash! jason slumped down in the corner but Henry picked him up and hit another! Jason dropped to the ground gasping for air and holding his ribs, Mara considered asking the referee to call for the bell but knew Jason would go nuts if that happened, didn't stop her from worrying though, Shawn noticed her concern and put his hand on her shoulder even though he couldn't think of anything to say to help out. Henry pulled Jason to his feet then knocked him back down with a clothesline, he covered but Jason kicked out, Henry smirked and picked Jason up before going for the World's Strongest Slam, he got Jason up but Mara hopped up on the apron distracting the referee, Henry too was distracted as Shawn came in the ring behind him, he turned round, still holding Jason and received Sweet Chin Music! He collapsed and Jason landed on top of him! Shawn bailed again as the referee turned round, he started counting but Henry kicked out at two!

Jason looked shocked for a moment then forced himself to get back up as Henry did the same, the teen tried a whip but Henry reversed it and went for a backrop only for Jason to drop down and punch him in the face, he reeled away and when he turned round the teen was there to meet him with an X-Factor before hitting his version of the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle and calling for the F-U! Mara and Shawn tried to reason with him but when Henry stood he grabbed him and lifted him up... only for his ribs to give out, he staggered away and Henry nailed him round the back of the head to knock him down, the big man seemed a little unsteady and grabbed the ropes for support, then suddenly reached down and grabbed Mara by the hair! Shawn jumped up on the apron to try and stop him but Henry knocked him down then dragged Mara from the floor to the ring, he held her at arms length and glared at her as she struggled to free herself then threw her hard into the corner, the air was driven out of her and she used the ropes to hold herself up as Henry prepared to hit her with a splash! He charged across the ring but at the last second Jason pulled her out of the way! Henry hit the turnbuckle hard then staggered backwards into a massive dragon suplex! The referee made the count but just before the three John pulled him out of the ring!

John and the ref began arguing on the outside as Jason and Henry took their time to recover, John tried to push past the referee into the ring when Shawn came round the ring and jumped him, the two began brawling and the referee tried to break it up. Mara wasyelling encouragement for Jason when suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind, before she could turn round her attacker ran her forward and smacked her head into the steel steps leaving her out on the ground. Trinity smirked at the fallen teen before climbing to the top-rope behind Jason, she waited for the teen to stand then hit a missile dropkick before retreating to the locker room, the referee was still distracted as Henry got up, he took point behind Jason and waited for the teen to stand when he heard someone get in the ring behind him, he spun round and was met with an RKO! Randy quickly pulled Jason atop of Henry before rolling out of the ring and leaving through the crowd the same way he came in, the referee had finally broke up Shawn and John and returned to the ring, he made the count... and got the three!

Shawn helped Mara to roll in the ring before helping Jason up.

"Ya did it kid!"

"Did what?" Asked the dazed teenager.

"You won!"

"I won?"

"You won!"

Shawn then raised Jason's arm as Mara tried to help him stay on his feet.

"You sure I won?"

"Yup".

The trio went to leave when John's voice rang out through the arena.

"Very good Jason, you lived to fight another day, but that still don't mean you're making it to the ladder match, RAW failed, bringing in someone failed, so next week, I'm taking our little poison... to the EXTREME!"

Just as he finished saying this the lights in the arena went out, Jason instictively pushed Mara out of the ring and stood side-by-side with Shawn, when the lights came back on Sabu was standing in the ring! The homicidle one had a chair with him and put it to use as he threw it at Jason only for Shawn to step in the way and take it instead! He went down as Jason ran forward and began brawling with Sabu as John crept back into the ring, Jason clotheslined Sabu to the outside then beat John to the punch, the two battled it out before Jason took control and went for the F-U but Trinity came runiing back in and gave him a low blow, Mara then came in and attacked Trinity only for John to grab her and thrown her down, Jason tried to get up but Sabu came in and nailed him with the chair before legdropping it into his face, he then set the chair up and hit the triple jump moonsault on Jason, making sure he drove himself into Jason's ribs, John had now dragged Mara to her feet and forced her to watch as Sabu legdropped the chair into Jason's ribs, Henry was up as well now and John ordered him to hit Jason with a splash, Mara tried to free herself to protect Jason but John held on to her as Henry drove himself into the Jason causing the teen to cough up a mouthfull of blood. John then spun Mara round to face him and acted like he was going to kiss her again before lifting her up and dropping her with the F-U! He then turned to Henry and ordered him to splash her as well! Sabu suddenly stepped in the way.

"I think we've done enough".

"I don't".

"He'll kill her!"

"Do you want the ECW title match? If you do get out of the way or I'll make sure you never get one!"

Sabu looked like he was going to say he didn't care but then stepped aside, Henry went for the splash but Kennedy, Finlay and Lashley all hit the ring to make the save, they brawled it out with John's crew as Miz, Spanky and Ashley came in to get Mara out of the ring, the three guys in the ring were taking care of business when the Spirit Squad suddenly came in through the crowd and attacked them! Miz and Spanky told Ashley to help Mara backstage before trying to help but they were out numbered, John stood over Jason with a mic.

"Well bro', I hope you enjoy your match with Sabu next week, cause it's gonna be the last time you ever show up for a Smackdown show! And if you're not down with that then I'VE got two words for YOU!"

With that he dropped the mic and he and his poison stood in the ring over the fallen Smackdown superstars.

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

_Well there ya go, one show left before Judgement Day and John has the advantage, will Jason survive Sabu? Will he be anywhere near one hundred percent for the ladder match? Who will he choose to face John? And what will the poison do to keep the teen down? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!!_


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Whatup? Here we are once again as we crawl ever closer to the loser leaves WWE ladder match. Last time, John defeated Finlay while Jason overcame Mark Henry only to receive a beat down courtesy of John, Henry, Trinity, the Spirit Squad and his final opponent before Judgement Day, Sabu! Will Jason even be able to compete against the suicidle, homicidle and genocidle one? Who will he choose to face John? Will the Cena's jump the final hurdle going into Judgement Day? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Seventy One-The Home Stretch**

Smackdown, two days short of Judgement Day, the Smackdown locker room was preparing for their final show before the PPV, the atmosphere for this show was different, both the wrestlers and fans knew one thing, whatever happened between now and Judgement Day it would be the last any of them would see of one of the Cena brothers. The locker room was split over who they wanted to win, as were the fans, on one hand you had Jason, the teenager, the one who had the feel-good moments, then there was John, the one fans loved to hate and the bigger draw when it came to money. The pyro's went off to start the show, no sooner had they stopped 'My Time Is Now' hit and John marched down to ringside with a smirk on his face, he entered the ring and grabbed a mic.

"Ladies and gentlmen, welcome to a historic edition of Friday Night Smackdown! That's right, every last one of you here is part of history tonight, because, in some twenty years time when you're all sitting in your trailers with your banjo's you can look down at your kids and say 'I was there... I was there when Jason Cena appeared on WWE TV for the very last time' Because after this Sunday I will do you all the favour of removing Jason Cena from this company and sending him packing to whatever crappy Indy promotion... I'm looking at you Florida, wants to pay him to compete. It's kinda fitting actually, it's kinda fitting that our match is on Sunday, Judgement Day is where it all began for Jason one year ago, when he forced himself back into my life and used me to get the exposure he never could on his own, now, it's all gonna end, no more using me to get yourself over, no more dragging me away from the main-event scene and no more ... wait I'm getting ahead of myself. You see, tonight little Jason has one more challenge to complete, that being an extreme rules match against Sabu, so when you think about it, he may not make it to Judgement Day, and if that's the case..."

The DX music hit to interrupt him and he smiled as Jason came down to the ring to interrupt him, the teen entered the ring and snatched the mic out of his hands, without taking his eyes off his brother Jason raised the mic and spoke in a dangerously low tone.

"Now, you listen to me, because if this is my last night on Smackdown, and these are the last words I say on WWE TV, then I want you, all these people and all the guys in the back to listen. For the past four months you have made my life, your brother's life, a living hell, you've beaten me down, you've cost me matches and you've put me against people who you think will take me out. Believe it or not, I can take that, you broke my heart and took away the last pieces of family I had, so beating me down is nothing compared to that, but there are three things I can't take. Dragging my mother's name through the mud, taking out my friends, and putting your hands on someone who I care more about than life itself! One and two you don't have to worry about, but last week you crossed the line, it's one thing to try and kiss Mara, but for you to give her the F-U? You may as well have signed your own death warrent!"

John just laughed.

"Laugh it up bro' you won't be laughing after Judgement Day, and as far as tonight goes, you think that putting me against Sabu in an extreme rules match is supposed to scare me? As far as I'm concerened Sabu is just another roadblock to run through, and once I do there'll be nothing between us this Sunday!"

"If you survive Sabu".

"I'll survive John, I don't care if he breaks my ribs, my arms and my legs, I'll still come out to face you at Judgement Day, and I'm not gonna delude myself or these people by guaranteeing a victory, but I will guarantee this, this Sunday if I've got a breath in my body, as long as my hearts still beating and as long as I can move my body I will make you fight for every last second of that match! And if it is the end for me, if I have to leave, I'm gonna make sure I put on a show that no-one will ever forget!"

"Very emotional kid, but I doubt you'll survive tonight, and I doubt what's left of you will be able to climb that ladder at Judgement Day".

"We'll see, anyway moving on to tonight, you've taken the liberty of picking my poison for tonight, now it's my turn. To be honest it was hard to find someone who could match Sabu but I think this guy can, you see I have a friend called Matt, and Matt used to have a friend called Shannon wh now works for ECW but they don't talk, but Matt's brother Jeff, from RAW, does talk to Shannon, so I got Matt to call Jeff to call Shannon to get this guy to call me, now it was hard convincing this guy, we hardly know each other and the only time we've spoken to each other was an ECW thing in New York, but I managed to convince him to come here tonight, so without further ado, you're opponent tonight, C... M... Punk!"

Punk's music hit and he came out to the ring, John tried to bail as he approached but Jason stopped him beggining a brawl between the two, John gained control by kicking Jason in the injured ribs then beating him down as Punk entered the ring, John turned to him only to revieve a huge kick to knock him down, Punk threw him to a corner and hit a running knee and a bulldog, he waited for John to stand and went for the ura-nage but was interrupted by the Spirit Squad hitting the ring to save the older Cena, John bailed as Punk tried to fight off the Squad, just as the numbers got too much Jason came back in to help, the two quickly sent four of the five Squad members packing leaving just Mitch in the ring, Punk gave him a stiff kick causing him to stagger into Jason who dropped him with the F-U! Punk and Jason shook hands before staring down John as he and the Squad exited the ringside area.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Screamed John when he got back to the locker room, Mark Henry glanced up from his seat while the Squad focused on helping Mitch recover from the F-U. 

"I said what the hell was that?" Repeated John.

"Calm down!" Yelled Kenny.

"Calm down? Calm down! You guys just got the crap kicked out of you by two people and one of them was hurt, and you want me to calm down!" In his anger he lashed out and hit Mitch.

"Watch it! I just got F-U'ed out there!"

"Cry me a fucking river! And where were you Mark?"

Henry glanced back up and shrugged.

"And you?" John rounded on Trinity as she entered the room.

"I was with Long" she replied putting up her arms in a defensive stance. "You're not the only one with plans for Judgement Day, anyway relax, Sabu's gonna take the kid out tonight".

"Speaking of that, where is he?"

Just as he finished saying that Sabu casually walked into the room.

"Did you see what just happened out there?"

"I did".

"Why didn't you come out?"

"I'm just here to beat your brother, nothing else".

"Look Sabu, as long as you're here you do what I tell you to do or you will never get another ECW title shot! In fact if you don't beat Jason then that's just what's gonna happen!"

The two went face-to-face but Trinity stepped between them.

"Look guys, we need to keep cool, Sabu go get ready for your match" Sabu left and she turned to John. "And you, calm down, you need to focus on Punk he won't be easy".

"Calm down? My job's on the line Trinity! How the fuck can I calm down?"

"Just focus on Punk, the ladder match isn't important, you beat Punk and let Sabu take care of Jason, then you can worry about the ladder match, until then just keep cool".

"You're right" said John. "You're right, I just gotta deal with Punk".

He walked out leaving his group sitting in the room.

"Wow, you're good" muttered Kenny.

"Shut up" replied Trinity. "I've already said I ain't interested, now I got business to take care of, make sure he don't lose it again".

With that she headed out of the locker room towards the ring, smirking as her plan for Mara went through her head.

* * *

Meanwhile back in their locker room, Jason and Shawn were going over strategy for the teen's match, Punk sat in a corner preparing for the match with John, Mara was lacing up her boots for her match, she and Ashley were teaming against Trinity and her old rival Melina, Ashley was also in the room waiting for her partner to finish getting ready. 

"You sure you don't want me out there?" Asked Jason.

"Don't worry, me and Ashley can handle them".

"I know that, it's just I got a bad feeling about this, I wouldn't put it past her to pull something out there".

"Like I said, we can handle it".

"Suit yourself" replied Jason, as she and Ashley got ready to leave, he stood up and hugged her. "Good luck".

She smiled and kissed him in thanks before leaving, Ashley rolled her eyes before following, Jason sat back down with Shawn.

"Like I said, Me, Kennedy and the others will stay back here, but any sign of interference and we'll come out".

"No problem" replied Jason, he went over to where Punk was sitting.

"You ready?" Punk nodded. "Thanks again for doing this, I appreciate it" again Punk nodded.

"I've said this to Lashley and Finlay so I'm gonna say it to you, when you go out there beat him and leave, that's it, I want him at one hundred percent when I face him, is that cool with you?"

"No problem".

"Cool" Jason went back to Shawn and the two flipped on the monitor to watch Mara's match, Jason had been right to guess that Trinity was up to something as she dropped out of the match and put in ECW veteran Jazz in her place, but once again Mara pulled out the victory for her team after dropping Jazz with the Angels Wings.

* * *

A short while later John's music hit and the older Cena made his way out to the ring, the older Cena looked a little worried as he walked down the aisle but quickly replaced with a look of determination, Punk's music hit and he came down the aisle to a huge cheer from the crowd, as he climbed up on the apron John struck, he ran forward and cheapshotted Punk to knock him down then jumped out of the ring and began beating him down. He picked Punk up and began punching away at him only for Punk to dodge and hit a big kick to knock him down, Punk took control and stomped John down before picking him up and hitting right hands, he whipped John towards the steel steps but the older Cena reversed it and caused him to hit them hard. 

John picked Punk up and slammed him across the bottom part of the steps before throwing him back in the ring, he followed and stomped Punk down before picking him up and hitting a sidewalk slam, he picked Punk back up again and whipped him, he caught him with a backdrop then hit the ropes and ran through Punk with a clothesline followed by a suplex for a two-count. Punk tried to get back up but John knocked him back down and hit a load of punches before picking Punk up and throwing him to the corner, he charged but Punk put his foot up, John reeled away allowing Punk to come out and hit a snapmare before dropkicking him in the back of the head, John got up and Punk went after him but John pulled the referee between them, Punk hesitated allowing John to sucker punch him and hit a DDT for a two-count.

John quickly stomped Punk back down before picking him up and hitting a back suplex for a two-count, Punk used the ropes to try and pull himself up but John just ran forward and clotheslined him to the outside, he followed and stomped Punk down some more before bouncing his head off the announce table then threw him into the steel steps again, he dragged Punk back to his feet and bounced his head off the steel ringpost then threw him back into the ring and covered for a two-count. Punk tried to crawl to the corner to pull himself up but John stopped him and hit a neckbreaker, he waited for Punk to start getting up then hit the ropes behind Punk and landed the throwback for another two-count, Punk retreated to the corner and John charged but ran into an elbow, Punk tried to come running out but John took him down with a drop-toehold and locked on the STF-U! Punk immediately began struggling but John locked it on tight and wouldn't budge. Punk kept fighting and inched his way towards the ropes but seemed to give up, he raised his arm to tap but suddenly elbowed himself loose and grabbed the bottom rope! John argued with the referee as Punk forced his way to his feet and John went for a clothesline but Punk ducked and dropped him with a DDT! He rolled into a cover but John kicked out.

The two got back up and Punk hit a suplex, John rolled to his knees and Punk hit a shining wizard! He covered but John kicked out again, Punk then hit a few slaps to the head followd by a roundhouse kick for another two-count, Punk then went to the top-rope but John cut him off, the fought it out and John went for a suplex but Punk fought out of it and set John up for the Pepsi Plunge! Just before he could hit the move John countered it and backdropped Punk down for the top-rope! He then waited for Punk to stand and came down only to be met with a huge kick! Punk covered but John kicked out, the two got back up and Punk charged but John backdropped him over the top-rope, Punk landed on the apron and punched John away before hitting a springboard clothesline for another two-count, the two got back up and Punk hit a backbreaker for yet another two-count, John retreated to a corner and Punk followed with a running knee, he went for the bulldog but John countered into the spinout powerbomb! He stood over Punk then hit the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle and called for the F-U, he lifted Punk up but he slipped off his shoulders and hit a reverse DDT.

John pulled himself back up in the corner and Punk hit the running knee again followed by a bulldog, he waited for John to stand and hit the ura-nage and locked on the Anaconda Vice! He tried to put it on properly but John slipped loose and rolled him up, the referee started counting as John grabbed the ropes! The referee didn't notice and continued counting the three! John immediately bailed after recording the win as Punk argued with the referee, John smirked to himself and sat down next to Cole and JBL as he waited for Jason and Sabu to begin.

* * *

Sabu's music hit in the arena and the suicidle, homicidle and genocidle one made his way out to the ring with his trusty steel chair, as he got in the ring he stared down John who just smirked back at him while he out the chair in the corner, the DX music hit and Jason came out to the ring, the younger Cena looked more pumped up than ever as he entered the ring and set off the pyro's, he knew this could be his last match on Smackdown, he stared down Sabu as the referee called for the bell. 

The two circled the ring a few times before charging towards each other, Jason beat Sabu to the punch and beat him back to the corner before Sabu switched places and began punching away at him before whipping him across the ring, Jason reversed it and caught Sabu with a backdrop as he came out of the corner then dropkicked him, Sabu retreated to the corner and grabbed his chair, he threw it at Jason but the teen caught it and threw it back knocking Sabu to the ground, he staggered back to his feet and Jason hit a clothesline to send him to the outside, he rolled out after him and threw him into the crowd barrier and clotheslined him down before looking for weapons under the ring, he pulled out a trashcan and its lid, a hockey stick, a stop sign, a fire extinguisher and a table and put them all in the ring, Sabu took advantage of his distraction and jumped him before throwing him into the steps, he picked them up and ran them into Jason's head! He covered on the outside but Jason kicked out.

Sabu stomped Jason down then threw the teen back in the ring, he grabbed his chair and hit Jason in the face with it before covering for another two-count, Jason rolled to the corner where Sabu followed and hit some right hands before dragging him out and hitting him with the stop sign and pinned him for another two-count. Jason retreated to a corner again and Sabu set his chair up before using it to hit a running dropkick in the corner, Jason staggered out and Sabu clotheslined him down, he climbed the ropes behind the teen and when he got up hit a tornado DDT for a two-count, Jason rolled to the outside as Sabu set the chair up again and used it to hit a triple jump cross-body to the teen on the outside, he made another cover but again only got a two-count. Sabu continued to beat Jason around ringside until they were in front of the announce table, he knocked Jason down and began dismantling the table, Jason started getting up only for Sabu to hit him with a monitor before rolling him onto the table, he went back in the ring and set up the chair before charging but as he stepped up to the top-rope Jason moved! Sabu managed to balance himself on the top-rope before flying off the ropes with a flip-senton right on top of Jason! He covered but again only got a two-count.

Sabu rolled the teen back into the ring and stomped him a few times, he went to pick Jason up but the teen slipped loose and began throwing right hands, he backed Sabu against the ropes and tried a whip but Sabu reversed it and got a drop-toehold on the chair! He then grabbed the chair and legdropped it into the teen's face before covering for another two-count, he went back to stomping Jason before grabbing the table and setting it up in the corner, instead of putting it to use he rolled out of the ring and pulled out another table, and another then slid them into the ring. Jason was up in a corner and Sabu tried to whip him through the table but Jason reversed it! Sabu put on the brakes just before he hit the table then caught Jason with a kick to put it down then put on the camel clutch!

The teen tried to free himself from the hold but Sabu had his hands locked so he couldn't use them to loosen it, he continued to struggle for the better part of a minute but couldn't find a way to get free, just as the referee was about to call for the bell Jason suddenly forced himself to his feet with Sabu on his back, he staggered around the ring before falling backwards and driving Sabu through the trashcan! The two forced their ways back up and Jason tried a whip but Sabu reversed it only for the teen to come off the ropes with a flying forearm and nipping up! He opened up on Sabu with right hands then clotheslined him to knock him down, he then picked up the extinguisher and cracked it round Sabu's skull! He covered but Sabu kicked out, the teen quickly jumped up and threw the trashcan lid at Sabu, he caught it but Jason ran forward and hit the shining wizard for a two-count, Sabu retreated to a corner and Jason followed with a stinger splash and hit a neckbreaker, Sabu bounced right back up and Jason dropped him with a dragon suplex! The referee counted but Sabu kicked out at two, Jason grabbed Sabu and went for the impaler but Sabu backdropped out of it, Jason landed in front of the table and Sabu charged him but the teen powerslammed him through the table! He dragged Sabu out of the corner and covered but Sabu kicked out at two.

The teen looked stunned for a second then rolled out of the ring and looked under it, he searched around for a few seconds then smiled as he pulled out a ladder! He slid it back in the ring then picked it up and smacked Sabu in the head with it then set it up in the corner and began climbing, Sabu climbed up as well and the two fought it out before Jason shoved himdown and followed with a cross-body! he covered but Sabu again kicked out at two, the two got up and Jason tried a whip but Sabu reversed it and lowered his head only for Jason to drop down and punch him in the face before hitting an X-Factor,he stood over Sabu and called for the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle, he hit the ropes, paused,pointed at John and gave a crotch chop then landed it and called for the F-U! He got ready to hit it but Mitch from the Spirit Squad entered the ring only to run into a right hand, Nicky followed but was knocked down as well, Kenny and Mikey entered together but alsowent down, Jason then turned back to Sabu but walked into a Johnny-Go-Round! The Squad then swarmed over the teen and beat him down before setting up one of the tables, they each grabbed a limb and hit the high spirits through it! They all left the ring and Sabu covered but Jason kicked out!

Sabu looked stunned and the Squad started to return to the ring but Shawn, Kennedy and half the locker room running down and jumped them! They all brawled to the back as Sabu tried to slam Jason only for the teen to escape and drop him with a reverse DDT for a two-count, the teen called for the F-U again but Mark Henry hit the ring, he beat Jason down and whipped him into a corner before hitting a splash, he dragged Jason out of the corner and slammed him, he went for a big splash but CM Punk hit the ring to make the save he hit Henry with some right hands before hitting him with a kick to knock him out of the ring, he followed and they brawled to the back as Sabu and Jason got up, Sabu grabbed the chair and smacked Jason round the head with it before setting up the final table right next to the ladder, he rolled Jason onto it and began climbing with the chair, Mara tried to stop him but he knocked her down, this allowed Jason to climb up and the two began brawling at the top of the ladder, Jason pulled Sabu's chair out of his hands and hit him round the head with it before pulling him onto his shoulders and dropping him with an F-U from the ladder through the table! He dropped to the mat and crawled over Sabu as the referee counted the three.

Jason slowly pulled himself to his feet and allowed the referee to raise his arm, he heard someone getting in the ring behind him and turned only for John to run through him with a clothesline, the older Cena stomped down his younger brother then began unloading with punches until the referee pulled him away, he knocked the official down and went back to hammering Jason as Sabu tried to get back up. John finally got off Jason and wrapped his chain around his fist then waited for the teen to stand, he was just about to nail him when Randy Orton's music hit! John and Sabu turned to the aisleway but Randy came in through the crowd and dropped Sabu with the RKO! He then stared down John as he got back out of the ring and left as quickly as he'd arrived, John suddenly remembered Jason and charged him only for the teen to lift him up and land the F-U! The younger Cena gave his brother a crotch chop then set the ladder up over his brother's body and began climbing. Jason posed atop the ladder as his brother lay under it in a possible preview of Judgement Day.

**End Of Chapter

* * *

**

_Well there ya go, it's almost here! The loser leaves WWE ladder match is right around the corner! Who will win? Who will end up leaving WWE forever? The end is near for someone,and we're gonna find out who it is very soon._

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!!!!!_


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_ALLO! It's finally here! After seventy one chapters and fifteen months we have reached the final showdown between Jason and John in a loser leaves WWE ladder match, who will win? Which Cena will survive? Let's find out!_

_HERE WE GO!!!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Seventy Two-The End Of An Era**

Jason Cena hesitated as he walked through the doors of the arena, he glanced up at the Judgement Day logo and smiled. One year, one year to the day since he'd debuted, he found himself thinking back through his time in WWE, the match with Hardcore Holly, JBL, all the matches with Shawn, the 'Deadly Games' tournament, the tag title reign and John's betrayal. It all came down to this match, either he would send John packing from WWE, which a lot of people would love, or he was done, Shawn stood next to him and slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Nervous?"

"Yup".

"Don't worry kid, what's the worst that could happen?"

Jason laughed. "Figures, the one time I main event a PPV and it could be my last".

"Don't talk like that kid, you'll survive, you always do".

"Yeah, I'll survive".

"You wanna go in?"

Jason nodded and they walked into the WWE arena for possibly the very last time.

* * *

The atmosphere in the locker room was even more tense than it had been on Smackdown, all the guys Jason had met along the way were hanging around the locker room wishing him luck, offering him advice and talking about the party they were gonna have when he won, he wished he had their confidence, then there were the phone calls, every so often his phone would go off and he answer to find some guy from some Indy promotion offering him a job, in the end Shawn snatched his phone out of his hand, told the guy to get lost and stuffed it in his bag leaving Jason to prepare in peace. Mara was warming up for her match with Trinity, Shawn was sitting next to Jason watching the teen try and focus on the match. 

"Y'know kid, I never thought it would come to this".

"Me neither, it's gotta happen though".

"Yeah, it's gonna be a little weird without your brother kicking my ass every week".

Jason laughed. "Well, I could always do it for him".

Shawn laughed as well. "Remind me to ask Teddy for another match with you after this".

"Why?"

"I ain't letting you go round saying you're two-to-one over me".

"What're you gonna be like when I say I'm three-to-one?"

"Don't even get me started".

Mara stood up. "I gotta go".

"Good luck" said Jason. "Knock out a tooth for me".

"I'll knock out three!"

"You're so cute when you're pissed".

She smiled in response and headed out for the match, Jason sat back and flipped on the monitor.

* * *

John Cena sat alone in one of the corridors, the Squad and Henry were watching Trinity's match with Mara, he hated to admit it, but he was nervous, Jason had been on a roll the past few weeks while he had squeeked out victories, then there was Randy, since the 'Lgend Killer' had began helping out Jason he had been unable to contact him unless it was a staredown. What were Randy's motives for helping the kid? What the hell was he getting out of it? Why was he helping him after spending the better part of a year trying to convince John to get rid of him? He was desperately confused about the whole situation, he stood up and headed back to the locker room to get ready, a loud "Damnit!" from Kenny told him Trinity had lost as he walked in to see Mara celebrating, the Squad and Henry all stood aside to allow him to reach his bag. 

"Tell Trinity she better not show her face round me" he muttered without turning around. The Squad all nodded and allowed him privacy, Henry sat down and went back to watching the monitor as the minutes ticked away.

"You know what you gotta do right big man?"

Henry growled and nodded.

"Good, I'm counting on you Mark, don't let me down again".

* * *

"Not your best match then?" Smirked Jason as Mara removed the icepack from her eye. 

"Shut up".

"You wanna stay back here?" He asked.

"No way! I'm not missing this match for anything".

"Thanks". There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" called Jason, then stood up as Teddy Long walked in.

"Wassup playa? Just wanted to wish ya luck out there".

"Thanks".

"No problem playa, just make sure ya beat him, the last thing I need is your brother on my case for a title shot every week".

"I'll do my best".

Teddy smiled and left the room, Jason finished getting ready and headed out towards the ring, as he was walking through the backstage area all of the guys ran up to him and shook his hand or patted him on the back. He bumped into Shawn right before he got to the entrace.

"This is it kid".

"I know".

"Relax kid, you'll beat him, I already got the surprise party planned".

"You planned a surprise party?"

"Yeah... well OK it's not a surprise anymore, but I got soda's, chips, dip and I managed to get a kareoke machine!"

"Good clean fun huh?"

"Yup, so you can treat everyone to 'Summer of Sixty-Nine' to your hearts content and not just in the shower".

Jason laughed. "Where would I be without you Shawn?"

"Not about to put your WWE career on the line, that's for sure, but in all seriousness, you're gonna win tonight, I got faith in ya".

"Thanks man, I appreciate it, I'll see ya when it's over".

"Good luck".

The two shook hands and hugged before Jason waited for his music to hit, Shawn smiled as he saw Mara slip her hand in Jason's and the two kiss each other for luck, the other guys all came up behind him and yelled encouragement to Jason before the DX music hit and he stepped through the curtain.

* * *

Jason fought the nerves down as he stepped out into the arena to a deafening cheer from the crowd, the reaction alone was enough to pump him up and get the adrenaline flowing, there was a ladder set up on the aisleway with several others lying around ringside, the teen climbed the one that was set up and crotch chopped the crowd before continuing down to the ring, the briefcase was already hanging several feet above the ring, his eyes locked onto it and he stared at it for a long time, his future was inside that case, his career was inside it, all he had to do was reach it. John's music hit and the older Cena came out to the ring, he ran his hand across the ladder as he walked by then stared down Jason as he got in the ring. 

Every fan in the arena was standing as Jason and John went face-to-face, neither one said anything, they just stared, John's eyes slowly went to the briefcase hanging above them, Jason's followed and John tried a sucker punch but Jason blocked it and hit a big right hand, the two brawled it out to kick things off, neither one giving an inch, the only referee was outside the ring so they didn't have to worry about being pulled apart, after several seconds of punches John finally hit one that caused Jason to reel, he hit another and sent Jason back into a corner, he unloaded with more punches then Jason suddenly switched round and began pounding on John, he whipped his brother across the ring then caught him with a backdrop as he came out of the corner followed by a dropkick. He whipped John, it was reversed but he came off the ropes with a spear then opened up with more punches, John pushed him away and climbed back up but Jason hit a clothesline that sent both Cena's over the top-rope to the outside.

Jason continued to pound away on his brother and slammed his head off the announce table before suplexing him on the floor, he picked John back up and whipped him towards the steel steps but John reversed it and made him collide with them instead, he picked up the steps as Jason tried to get up and nailed the teen in the head with them! he made sure that the edge of the steps connected with the teens forehead and when Jason staggered back to his feet blood was pouring out of a large cut. John waited until he was standing up and hit him with the steps again to knock him into the crowd! He finally dropped the steps but grabbed a chair as he hopped the rail and went into the crowd, Jason was trying to fight back to his feet but John smashed the chair down across his skull! Jason went down in a heap and John hit him with the chair repeatedly as he was down, after several shots he dropped the chair and threw Jason back over the barricade, he rolled Jason back in the ring and grabben another chair before going after his brother again. He waited for jason to stand back up then hit him with the chair so hard it broke! Jason dropped to the mat as Mara screamed in shock, John tapped Jason with his foot a few times and when he got no response rolled out of the ring and went after the ladder on the aisleway, he took his time folding it up and strolled down to ringside with it, he casually started to slide it in the ring but Jason suddenly jumped up and hit a baseball slide to knock the ladder back in John's face! He then vaulted over the ropes but John moved and the teen got nothing but ladder as he crashed to the ground.

John quickly regained the advantage and began stomping on his brother's head, the crowd, which earlier had been at a fever pitch now sat in stunned silence at how violent John was being in the early going, he slammed the back of Jason's head against the steel steps before picking up the ladder and smacking it over the teen's head sandwhiching it between the ladder and the steps! He stomped Jason down then rolled in the ring and set up the ladder then began climbing, he was about halfway up when he saw Jason start to roll back in, he smirked and dropped down, he clotheslined Jason down then folded up the ladder and dropped it on Jason. He rolled the teen onto his back then began unloading with more punches then exposed the steel turnbuckle, he picked Jason up and rammed his skull into the steel! Jason went down and John stomped him a few more times before throwing him between the ropes into the ringpost, he then casually set up the ladder and began climbing again but Jason started climbing to his feet, he laughed and muttered. "Unbelievable!" Before climbing back down to continue the punishment.

He started to pick the bloody teen up but Jason slipped out and hit a right hand, then another, he went for a third but John killed the momentum before it could get started with a knee to the gut and dropping him with a DDT, he dragged Jason towards the apron and left his head exposed by the ringpost, John rolled to the outside then ran forward and kicked his head against the post! Jason dropped to the mat as John grabbed another chair and smacked it over his head! Jason was out on the mat and John went to get in the ring but stopped and began looking under it then pulled out a table! He set it up at ringside and put Jason on it before rolling back in the ring, he dragged the ladder next to the ropes and began climbing, Jason had somehow managed to get to his feet and began climbing the ladder from the other side, they began exchanging right hands at the top of the ladder, a fall to the ring for John or a big drop through a table for Jason, the teen got a kick through the rungs to John's legs allowing him to set up John for a superplex through the table! John fought for all he was worth and managed to avoid it and superplexed Jason from the top of the ladder to the mat! Both brother's felt the effects of this but John already began to get up.

John folded up the ladder so he could move it and set it up but Jason started to stir, John sighed and waited for Jason to stand, he started forward but Jason avoided it and dropkicked the ladder into John! He went down and Jason began stomping him, he dragged John to the corner and leant the ladder against him, the teen then set up the chair and used it to hit a running dropkick to the ladder and John! John dropped down in the corner, Jason then grabbed the chair and hit a running dropkick to send it into John's face then legdropped it into his face again, John rolled to the outside as Jason grabbed the ladder and set it up by the ropes he climbed up it and waited for John to stand before coming down with a cross-body! He landed perfectly and began opening up on John with right hands before lifting up the steps, he started forward but John kicked him below the belt and grabbed them instead, he went to hit Jason but the teen ducked and hit a drop-toehold which caused John to bounce his head off the steel, Jason quickly followed up with a legdrop to bounce his head off them again before rolling back in the ring.

Jason grabbed the ladder and set it up under the belt, he began climbing but John rolled in the ring and nailed him in the back before dragging him down, he whipped Jason into the corner then folded up the ladder and rammed it into the teen's ribs, he then slammed the teen, leaned the ladder against the turnbuckle and climbed to the top-rope, he jumped and pulled the ladder down across Jason's body before grabbing the chair and repeatedly hit the ladder over Jason with it, he dragged Jason out from under the ladder and stood him up before hitting a throwback, then the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle and called for the F-U, he lifted Jason up but the teen slipped off his shoulders and hit some right hands, he went for a whip but John reversed it and went for an elbow only for the teen to duck and hit a flying forearm, they both lay on the mat, John used the ropes to pull himself to his feet and Jason nipped up!

The two both began to exchange right hands, John gained the advantage and went for a whip but Jason reversed it and hit a powerslam then quickly followed up with a shining wizard! He set the ladder up in one corner as John climbed up in another, the bloody teen hit a few more punches then whipped John across the ring into the ladder! He then followed up looking for the stinger splash but John moved! The teen hit the ladder full force then staggered out of the corner for John to hit a bulldog into the steel chair, the older Cena then set up the ladder and started climbing, he got to within arms reach but Jason stopped him with a punch to the kidneys, the teen the climbed up the ladder after his brother and hit a reverse DDT! This took a lot out of both brothers but Jason started to stir, he stomped John a few times before going to the ladder, it was a bit shaky so he took his time adjusting it before testing it and slowly started climbing, he got about halfway when he heard Mara scream a warning to him just before John nailed him in the back with the chair, he then climbed up to the teen and hit the spinout powerbomb! Again both brothers crashed to the mat and didn't move.

John stirred first and slowly forced himself back to his feet, Jason seemed to be out so he started climbing, Jason forced himself back up and started climbing after his brother, John managed to get one hand on the briefcase but Jason stopped it with a puch to the ribs, John responded with several shots to the cut on Jason's head before wrapping a hand around Jason's throat, he started to choke the bloody teen out but Jason started grinning, John looked confused and Jason suddenly spat his own blood into John's eyes! John let go of him and Jason grabbed him and locked on a Koji Clutch on top of the ladder! John immediately began tapping out but Jason ignored it and kept the hold on tight, eventually John's taps got weaker and slower, Jason kept it on for a few more seconds then let him go, unfortunately the way he let him go allowed him to land on his feet momentarily as he hit the ring before falling sideways into the ladder, the ladder tipped and Jason fell with it before crotching himself on the top-rope! He fell from the ropes but one of his legs got tangled up leaving him trapped upside down in the ring!

When John finally shook off the effects of the clutch he looked round for Jason in confusion before his face cracked into a huge grin when he saw the position Jason was in, he grabbed the cair then smacked it into Jason's leg! The teen screamed in pain while John screamed it was payback before slamming it into his leg again! Jason was still stuck and John hit him three more times with the chair before he came free, John stomped on his leg, then set up the ladder and began climbing again, Jason tried to stand but his leg gave out under him, he tried again as John got hold of the briefcase! He started to unhook it but Jason forced himself to jump up and nailed John to stop him, despite the pain and blood loss he managed to climb up the ladder after John again, they exchanged punches before Jason headbutted his brother, he then grabbed John and hit the impaler! The impact of the move hurt Jason big time as he began writhing around holding his leg allowing John time to slowly recover from the impaler.

Jason crawled over to the ladder and set it up, John was stirring as he started to climb slowly to the top, he managed to grab hold of the briefcase but John nailed him in the leg with the chair! Jason screamed in pain and grabbed his leg as John climbed up, he grabbed his younger brother and lifted him up onto his shoulders for the F-U! He was just about to hit it but Jason escaped and hit a sunset flip powerbomb to the mat! Again both brothers were down but they both got up and began exchanging right hands again, Jason ducked one of John's and hit a neckbreaker and cralwed to the corner, he took a second to wipe the blood out of his eyes then started climbing, he reached the top and came down looking for a frog splash but John moved, he rolled through it to his feet but John kicked his injured one out from under him, the older Cena then reached into his pocket and pulled out the trusty steel chain, the chain that had put the two on the path to this match, he wrapped it round his fist and charged Jason but was met with a superkick! Both went down in heaps but Jason crawled over to John and pulled the chain off his fist before wrapping it round his own, he pulled himself up and waited for John to do the same before charging forward and smacking John between the eyes with it! He then threw the chain to the crowd and leaned over John.

"You started it! I finished it!"

He then spun round and began climbing the ladder and John hadn't moved, he slowly reached the top and still no movement, he had a hand on the briefcase and still John hadn't moved! The crowd were on their feet willing him on as he started to unhook it... then he looked down, John was motionless on the mat and the idea of inflicting more punishment entered his head, Mara was screaming for him to unhook it, the crowd was screaming for him to unhook it, he was certain all the guys backstage were screaming for him to unhook it, but his mind was sreaming for revenge, he looked from John on the mat, then to the case in his hand, muttered. "Damnit!" Before turning back to John, giving him a crotch chop and coming off the ladder with a frog splash! John didn't move and Jason crashed down on him, he felt all the air leave his body and pain shoot down his leg, but he felt a huge amount of satisfaction for dong it, he began crawling back to the ladder but the Spirit Squad hit the ring to save John's job.

Jason tried to fight them off but the comination of numbers, blood loss and injuries allowed them to beat him down to the mat then hit the high spirits, they all stood over the teen taunting him before they ordered Kenny to go for a legdrop from the ladder! Before the youngest member of the Squad could do that however Shawn's music hit and he sprinted to the ring to save his friend, the Squad all met him but he ran through all of them with right hands, one-by-one he threw them to the outside, he screamed for Jason to get up before going out after the Squad, eventually the numbers got too much for him but before the Squad could take control Kennedy, Finlay, Lashley and Matt came running down to help out. They all brawled with the Squad as Jason and John began to stir, then Randy Orton walked out through the curtain, he surveyed the brawl taking place on the aisleway then casually walked down to the ring past all the fighters, he stopped when he got to the ring and exchanged a look with Mara before turning to watch the action.

In the ring, Jason had managed to fight his way up, John was also up and the two began exchanging punches, Jason went for a whip, it was reversed but John lowered his head allowing the teen to come back with a punch to the face followed by an X-Factor! He stood over his brother then hit his version of the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle and called for the F-U! He lifted John up but the older Cena slipped out and kicked his leg, the older Cena then lifted him up and F-U'ed him over the ropes to the outside! Thankfully he missed the table but he was out on the floor and John was in the ring with the ladder, he adjusted it and began climbing, Randy started to get in the ring but stopped and slid back out as Mara hopped in instead, John was starting to unhook the briefcase but Mara hit him with a low blow! She then climbed up the ladder with him and brought him down with the Angels Wings! The landing jarred her back painfully and she lay there hurt as Jason came back in, he instictively went to her side.

"What are you doing?" She yelled. "Get up that damn ladder!"

Jason nodded and began climbing as Mark Henry came down towards the ring as quickly as he could, Randy dived in the ring just as the big man entered and cut him off with an RKO! Jason had started to unhook the briefcase as Randy stared down at Henry... then he spun round and tipped the ladder! Jason tried to hold onto the case but couldn't as he fell off the ladder, out of the ring and through the table! Randy stared at the teen's body, smirking slightly at Mara's screams of "YOU BASTARD!" He turned round and set up the ladder as John started to get up, with Randy helping him the older Cena made it to the top of the ladder... and got the case!

John dropped from the ladder to the ring, holding the briefcase as though it were his first born son, Randy helped him to his feet and the two hugged in the middle of the ring, they both leaned through the ropes and tapped the sides of their heads at Jason before hugging again and leaving the ring as Shawn and the others came in, they walked backwards all the way up the aisle with John holding the briefcase up high, signalling that he had kept his job.

* * *

When Jason came to he was lying amidst the wreckage of a table, Mara was cradling his head and he could hear John's music playing over the arena speakers, he closed his eyes and groaned, realising what this meant, he was done, after less than a year in WWE he was gone, never again to set foot in a WWE ring, he climbed to his feet and looked around, the desolate look on his face reflected how he felt but he was determined to give a proper goodbye, he hugged Mara before turning and shaking Michael Cole's hand, he offered the same hand to JBL, he stared the teen down in disgust but shook his hand and muttered. "Good luck".

"Thank you" replied the teen before rolling in the ring, the guys who had tried to help along with the others who had wished him luck were all in the ring, he shook hands and hugged each of them, accepting their condolences and apologies, when he got to Shawn he noticed that his mentor was almost as devastated as he was, he forced a sad smile which Shawn returned before the two hugged again. Some of the more heartless members of the crowd had started the 'Goodbye' song but were drowned out by the rest standing up and chanting. 'THANK YOU JASON!' The teen smirked and grabbed a mic.

"No... thank you, I'm sorry it had to end like this but before I leave I got one thing to say, one last time everyone, if you're not down with the fact that it was fun while it lasted... I got two. Words. For ya..."

The crowd finshed it and Jason handed the mic back, he went to each corner of the ring and crotch-chopped for the crowd, he went back to the centre of the ring and knelt down, most of the fans were standing and clapping as he kissed the canvas before rolling out of the ring with the others following, no music hit as he walked up the aisle, this was good as it allowed him to hear the crowd, both Shawn and Mara put an arm around him as they left but at the top of the aisle he stopped and turned back round, saluted the crowd one last time and walked through the curtain for good.

**End Of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

_Well, there ya go, it's over... John won, Jason lost, Randy stuck another knife in Jason's back and the teen is now looking for a job. Just one chapter left, what's gonna happen? Wait and see._

_R&R_

_HOO-RAH!!!_


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Well, it's finally here, the end of a year and a bit of half-assing, procrastinating and dumb ideas, Jason's out of a job and now we deal with the fallout._

_herewego_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Seventy Three-Moving On**

Jason leaned his head against the cool tiled wall of the shower as the water poured over him, it was over, he kept repeating that over and over in his head, despite his walking out of the arena like a man the teen was absolutely devastated by what had happened, at the same time anger had set in, anger at Randy for betraying him and anger at himself. He had cost himself that match with the frog splash, he'd had the briefcase in his hands, all he had to do was take the damn thing down and he'd be sitting here celebrating, if he'd just done that then the Squad wouldn't have got involved and Randy wouldn't have got the opportunity to cost him the match. He sighed, it had been like a dream when he'd been offered the contract to wrestle in WWE, and he was in Heaven when told he'd be with his brother, it was amazing how quickly the dream had turned into a nightmare, now here he was, no family to support him, no job, and nothing to look forward to. He turned off the shower and allowed himself a punch at the wall although all that did was hurt his hand, he dried and pulled on his clothes before walking through to the main locker room which was deserted except for Mara.

"You OK?"

"I've been better" he replied throwing his gear into his bag before sitting down and putting his head into his hands, she came over and hugged him, he sighed and returned it.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Shawn got them to leave, he figured you needed some time alone".

"So why are you still here?"

"Apparently I don't count".

Jason laughed. "Have you seen Teddy?"

"Yup, and he granted my release, best part is I don't have that no-compete clause so we can both work for whoever we want".

"Yeah... great".

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that".

"That's alright" he held her closer. "Y'know, if anything this shows me how lucky I am to have you, not many people would walk out on a good job for someone else, look at Torrie and Billy".

"Yeah, I'm crazy like that, besides remember what I said? I'm sticking with you no matter what".

"Thanks" he stood up and finished throwing his stuff into his bag, as the two walked out of the locker room he looked back, his last time in a WWE locker room, he sighed and closed the door behind him, Shawn and the others met him in the corridor.

"You OK kid?"

"As good as I can be".

Shawn slapped him on the shoulder. "I'm proud of ya kid, you took it like a man out there, that's all anyone could have asked of you".

"Thanks Shawn, and thanks for looking out for me, you and Rebecca".

"No problem kid, but you're still gonna stay with us right?"

"I guess, but if I find somewhere to work I might have to move on".

"Yeah... but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it huh?"

"Yeah".

Shawn smirked. "Y'know, now I kinda feel stupid about organising that party".

"Hey we can still have a party, just instead of celebrating me winning we can celebrate the good times".

"No problem kid".

"Yeah" Jason turned to the other guys. "You wanna go on ahead? I gotta see Teddy".

The others all started leaving but each one had a message as they went by.

"Sorry it worked out like that mate" said Birchill.

"Yeah, but it was fun" said Kennedy.

The others all had similar things to say, Jason stopped Miz and Spanky.

"Guess you guys are gonna have to wait before you get your payback huh?"

"Not really" replied Spanky. "I got a pinfall win over you".

"Yeah, and I used your phone to call some of my friends in England" laughed Miz.

"That was you?"

"Yup".

"... Two hundred dollars. Now!"

Miz laughed and ran off with Spanky behind him, Jason smirked and yelled after them.

"You better not bump into me at the party! And I hope your stuff likes having green paint on it!"

He turned back to Shawn. "You OK with waiting up for me?"

"No problem kid, just don't take too long, I wanna do some kareoke!"

* * *

Teddy Long had just finished putting Jason and Mara's contracts through the shredder when the teen walked in, the two exchanged a small smile. 

"Sorry boss".

"Sorry? What are ya sorry for playa?"

"I let you down".

"Ya didn't let me down, you can't help it if someone costs you a match, but don't worry, I'm gonna make John's life a living hell for ya, see it as payback for getting rid of Cannon".

Jason laughed. "Thanks, and Randy?"

"Well he's on RAW but if he ever shows his face round here I'll put him with 'Taker'".

"Couldn't happen to a nicer guy, anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for giving me the chance to do what I've done".

"You're welcome playa, but I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think you were good enough".

They shook hands and Jason turned to leave then turned back. "Oh yeah, one more thing".

"What Jason?"

"Putting me against Benoit? What were you thinking?"

Teddy laughed. "I was thinking about ratings, besides you got a title shot out of it".

"True... take care man".

"You too playa".

Jason left the office and sighed, he took a second to think on a few things then went to leave only to bump into Christian, he sighed again expecting a bit of trash talking, but Christian looked a little torn.

"Look... kid..."

"What do you want CLB?"

Christian sighed. "Look, I wanna say... I'm sorry how things turned out... and good luck with what ya do".

He held out his hand, Jason looked at it skeptically.

"You being sincere about this?" Christian nodded.

"For once I am".

They shook hands. "What brought this on?" Asked Jason.

"Well, let's just say I'm gonna miss kicking your ass".

Jason laughed. "Y'know CLB, you're alright".

"So are you jackass".

They shook hands again and Christian went to go into Teddy's office but Jason called after him.

"Hey! CLB!"

"What?"

"You wanna come to a party?"

"Nah, just cause I said you're alright doesn't mean I like you".

"C'mon, we have a karaoke machine".

Christian laughed. "Nah, if I wanna sing I just make Tomko give me a beat".

Jason laughed as well. "Take care of yourself".

"You too, I want you to be better than ever if we ever wrestle again".

With that he went into Teddy's office, Jason smiled and went in search of Shawn.

* * *

A short while later Jason and Shawn were loading their stuff into the car before going to the party when a guy stepped out of the shadows. 

"Jason Cena?"

"Maybe".

"Can I have a word?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk to the press right now pal" said Jason without turning round, next to him Shawn froze.

"Terry? Terry Taylor?"

"Hey Shawn, long time no see".

"Wait" said Jason turning round. "You two know each other?"

"Kid, this is Terry Taylor, don't you know him?"

"Terry Taylor, Terry... oh yeah! The Red Rooster! How are you?"

"I'll be fine so long as you never call me that again".

"So Terry, what brings ya here?" Asked Shawn. "I thought you were working for..."

"Still am, that's why I'm here".

"Thought you wanted to talk to me" said Jason.

"I do, I'm here on behalf of Jim Cornette..."

"Jim Cornette? He still in charge of ROH?"

"Yeah, but that's not the only place he's in charge of now".

"Huh?"

"Jason, I'm here because Cornette sent me to ask you to come work for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling!"

"You serious? Cornette wants me in TNA?"

"Yeah, he asked Dixie Carter and she's all for it, but in the end it's up to you, you wanna join?"

Jason lowered his head to think. "Shawn?"

"Do ya really need to ask what I think?"

"Mara?"

"Come on Jason! What do you think I'm gonna say?"

"OK, two questions Red Rooster".

"What?"

Jason smiled. "Where do I sign and when do I start?"

**The End

* * *

**

_Wohoo I finally finished! Yay! So there ya go, there's gonna be a sequel! Coming to you at anytime between now and New Year. Check your alert list for updates and enjoy it when it comes under the working title of... well I can't think of a title but hey it's TNA, and it's coming soon only on this website._

_ Nome thank you's, thank you to anyone and everyone who reviewed this, thanks for the encouragement, ideas and support, thank you for being so patient when I ran out of ideas and thank you for not telling Vince McMahon where I live, no lawsuits for me VKM, but nice try._

_R&R (C'mon it's the final chapter)_

_HOO-RAH!!!_

_See ya around!_

_HBKJOH_


End file.
